Fall away
by likestories
Summary: Sequal to Bedshaped. 3 years later. The family still faces similar problems like years before when Chris is starting to remember his past life. What will it do to him and how will the rest of the family deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

_This is for **Margot** who loved the original story 'Bedshaped' and helped to improve it. I hope you enjoy this. I believe I found a great new beta. _

**You should be able to understand this story even without reading 'Bedshaped' before as the first chapters explain a bit what happened. Nevertheless, I'd love you all to check out the original story as well. There are some characters that won't appear here at all. There will also be a lot of new characters. I hope you enjoy this. I fell so much in love with the family in my last story, I just had to gave them another story. **

* * *

_Fall away is a beautiful song by the amazing band 'the fray'. _

_You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out _

You fall away from your past  
But it's following you

You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face

You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away

Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Maybe you should wait maybe you should run  
But there's something you've said that can't be undone

And you fall away from your past  
But It's following you

You fall away  
It's following you 

_(2004, written by Stade/King)_

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Hey, Wy, are you sure your dad will lend you his car when he hears that you had an accident with your own?" Ray asked as they walked the rest of the way to the Manor.

Wyatt shook his head. "Two things – number one, I won't tell him I had an accident. I can pay for the fixing and then it will look like nothing had ever happened and number two, my dad is away this weekend. He and some friends went over to Orange County to the automobile fair."

Ray nodded. "Well, okay then."

"He will buy Chris something at the fair," Wyatt winked. He knew it was a surprise for his brother and he had promised his father to not tell him anything, but Ray wouldn't care.

"Really? What do you buy someone at an automobile fair?"

"A car, Ray, a car."

"Oh, so the little geek is going to destabilize the streets now?"

"Chris is a good driver. And I got a car when I was 17 too. Well, I got mom's car, but anyway."

"A good driver? I thought he failed the test two times?"

Wyatt glared at his friend. "Let's just get the car."

Wyatt had moved out of the Manor two years ago to live with his friends while attending college and working at his mom's restaurant. Well it was his restaurant now, but for the 20-year-old, his mom would always be the owner.

He could remember the day clearly, when he packed the last of his stuff. Chris was sitting on his bed watching his brother and asking from time to time if Wyatt was sure he wanted to leave. Of course, he hadn't been sure. He and Chris were the official heirs of the Charmed Ones now. That meant that they were attacked by demons every now and then. The evil beings might not be powerful enough to harm them _yet_ but it still was a constant threat. Wyatt had to admit he felt bad leaving his brother to defend himself and his father against the demonic attacks in the Manor.

Moreover, Chris and Leo often argued. It had gotten better over the years and now it sometimes seemed like they got along perfectly. But every so often, one little thing emerged and turned into an immense argument.

Chris was now 17, the same age Wyatt had been when Piper died and only now the blonde brother noticed how young he really had been when he had taken over most of his mother's jobs.

Chris could be responsible. He was already working on his portfolio for the institute of art, which he wanted to attend after his high school graduation. It was pretty hard to be accepted there but Wyatt didn't doubt that his brother was talented enough.

Plus Chris had kept out of trouble…well, really bad trouble ... for the last two years. Leo always said that it was Sonya who helped him to stay on the right side. He was right with that suggestion probably.

And that exactly was the problem now. Sonya had dumped Chris two weeks ago and since then the teenager seemed to be lost. The first few days, he only locked himself in his room, playing really loud music and painting one angry picture after the other. Then he started to get angry at everything and everyone. He searched for people to blame all the time. And now, he was mainly blaming himself which led to him being in a rather self-destructive mood.

Wyatt felt very bad for his brother as he had been in this situation before. Well, a few times actually. Over the last two years he had at least 3 girlfriends and hundreds of dates, before he decided that he didn't had enough time for a girlfriend and that was why it never worked out.

He wasn't home enough to get affected by Chris' mood, anyway. Between working and school, there was not much time left to spend quality time with his brother. Of course, they still shared a special bond but Wyatt had a feeling that they were becoming strangers to one another. Chris always needed the time with his brother, he sought help from him. The 20-year-old felt like he was abandoning him. But most important, Chris felt like he was abandoned. And he let Wyatt feel it.

Ray looked at his best friend's parents' house suspiciously. All the lights were on and they could hear music.

"Seems like your little brother is giving a little party while your dad's away," he said.

Wyatt frowned. "Obviously."

The two young men walked to the front door. Wyatt used his key and let them in.

A little party was an understatement.

There were at least 15 people in the hallway and dining room. The conservatory was crowded with maybe a dozen kids and the seats in the living room were all taken.

Some girls came down the stairs when the older boys passed.

"Okay," Wyatt stressed. "Ray, I need to kill my baby brother."

"Don't worry. Remember our highschool parties."

Wyatt shook his head. He found Matt Snider leaning against the kitchen door talking to some girl. Matt was Chris' best friend for the last two years now.

"Hey, Matt, any idea where Chris could be?" Wyatt asked. He was pissed. He may not live in the Manor anymore, but he knew exactly that Leo hold him responsible for everything that happened. After all, he could have checked on his brother.

"Hi, Wyatt! Ehm... no. Last time, I saw him he was in the conservatory, though."

Wyatt nodded and turned around expecting Ray to still be behind him, but he was wrong. The black-haired man was now dancing with one of the girls.

The 20-year-old witch rolled his eyes and went to the conservatory. He raised his hands making a little movement with his hands and everyone around him froze.

"Hey, what's going on?" he could hear his brother asking. Chris appeared between the frozen bodies of his friends. "Wyatt? Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do that? I couldn't find you in our own home!" Wyatt exclaimed. "What is this all about?"

"I'm giving a little party," the brunette Halliwell answered, shrugging.

"A little party? Do you have any idea how many kids are here?"

"Not exactly."

"And what about the alcohol?"

"Don't worry, I didn't steal it. I bought it legally in a store," Chris replied a matter-of-factly.

"What? How?"

The 17-year-old flipped his fingers and golden stars surrounded him. When the lights settled, a man in his 30s was standing before him.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "Okay. You bought alcohol, which is against the law and gave it to your also under-aged friends. I won't even mention the personal gain."

Chris changed back and shrugged. "Then, don't do it. Listen, Wy, we do so much for magic now magic could do something for us."

"That is not only a really lame excuse, but absolute bull."

Suddenly a boy bumped into Wyatt as the kids' frozen state ended and everyone came back to life again.

"What is dad going to say?" Wyatt asked. "I'm sure, he only left you alone because he trusted you and thought you were responsible enough to be on your own."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Apparently he was wrong."

"Hey, Chris!" Matt yelled. "Pizza's here!"

"Cool, I'm coming!" Chris called back. "Listen, Wyatt, don't worry. I can handle it. I'll clean up tomorrow and dad will never know anything, okay?"

The older brother sighed. "Okay. But you will really clean up. By hand. No magic, got it? I'll come by tomorrow to check on you."

"Sure, when you think I'm acting up, then you stop by."

Wyatt couldn't miss the hurt tone in his brother's voice. "I know I've not been around much lately…"

"No, Wy, you haven't been around at all for the last month."

"I was busy."

"Yeah, everyone is always busy." Chris turned around and left his brother standing in the crowded conservatory, dumbfounded.

Wyatt shook his head and followed his brother into the kitchen. Five boxes with pizza lay on the table and Matt and some other kids were already eating.

The blonde noticed the ashtray.

"You're smoking again?" he asked his brother.

"You're really annoying, Wy. Yes, I'm smoking again. What are you going to do about it?"

"Hey, what are you so angry about?"

Chris shrugged.

"Okay, listen, we'll talk tomorrow, okay? I know, I haven't been here for you, but I promise that'll change. I really miss us spending time together. When I moved out I told you that it would never change our relationship and I meant that."

"Okay, whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed to borrow the car." Wyatt looked around into the hallway. He saw his friend Ray leaning against the wall making out with a girl. "But I guess, we'll be staying for a while."

Chris blinked to adjust to the sunlight coming in through the glass doors of the conservatory. He looked around trying to figure out why he was sleeping on the sofa and not in his bed. He looked around again and noticed the mess.

Right. The party. The 17-year-old groaned when he thought about cleaning up this mess. He looked at the clock. He groaned again when he realized that, in 3 hours, his father would be back from his trip. Damn it!

The brunette got up and stretched. Maybe he could say a demon had attacked. Or rather a whole clan. No, it'd never work out. But what was magic there for?

Chris looked around and concentrated on how the Manor should look like. Clean, not neatly ordered, but clean. He closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare! We had a deal."

Chris opened his eyes and sighed at the sight of his brother, who stood in front of him his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're pissing me off!"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows at his brother's words. "Watch it! Seriously, I came here ready to help you a bit, but if you don't want…"

"No, wait! I'm sorry. Really. I'm just still tired."

"Well, if you can party all night long then you can also clean up for a few hours."

The two brothers checked out the other rooms of the Manor. Wyatt shook his head.

"Unbelievable."

"Now what?"

Wyatt sighed. "Use your magic. There's no other way you can make this right before dad arrives."

Chris smirked. He once again concentrated and within a blink of an eye everything was back in place.

"You won't tell dad, right?" Chris asked his brother, when he followed him into the kitchen.

"No."

"Cool."

"Hey, I was thinking, do you want to meet me tomorrow after school? I could pick you up."

"Wy, I can drive on my own."

"Right." Wyatt smiled. He couldn't believe that his brother was 17 already. After the summer, he would start art school – at least when they accepted him. But it was no wonder considering Chris still often acted just like he was 14. "Anyway, would you like to?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now how about some breakfast?"

It had to be ages since the two brothers had had breakfast together, even if it was already noon.

Wyatt decided to stay at his old home until his father came back. He hadn't seen Leo for almost two weeks now. It seemed like Piper's three men all had their own lives now. If she saw them, she'd be pretty angry that they didn't stick together the way they should. At least, Wyatt was thinking that. He was always worrying. He knew he had to be the one to keep the family together as Chris and Leo couldn't. Not that they didn't want to, they just didn't know how.

"Someone home?" Leo shouted from the front door. "Chris!"

"Here!"

Leo found his two sons sitting together in the conservatory. Although, he was pretty mad after what he'd been told from their neighbour, Mrs. Noble, he had to smile at the sight. It was rare enough that they were both at the Manor. Of course, he understood that Wyatt had to live his own life now. He was a grown up man with a job and school and friends. But it was hard to let go. Even more so, that Leo knew that Chris would properly leave home soon too. The ex-Elder already knew he wouldn't stay in the Manor alone. Apart from the demonic attacks that he couldn't defend himself from, there was no reason for him to stay in the big house without his family. Leo tried not to think about it yet, but he had to find a solution about what to do with the Manor.

Wyatt was still attending the family parties. He would never miss one, but there were no family dinners anymore. Piper had always invited the family over and cooked for them. Now, it was only Phoebe and Paige who cooked for the whole family on holidays. And they both weren't chefs.

Leo shook his head. He had to focus. His youngest son was a great person. But that didn't stop him from doing stupid things.

Chris had gone through a bad time after his mother's death. He'd lost her when he needed her the most. He had been caught in adolescence and trying to develop a personality at that time. But the loss hit him bad. It took him some time to get over it. And Leo was so grateful that Chris had finally found friends and a girlfriend and was doing better in school. For the past two years they really were living together comfortably, but since this girl Sonya dumped him, Chris was acting out again and Leo and his son got into arguments again.

Wyatt went over to his father and hugged him. "Hi, dad, how was your trip?"

"Good. It was good. I need to talk to your brother, please."

Wyatt frowned. "Okay."

Leo shook his head, there was no need to send Wyatt away. He certainly knew about what had happened, anyway.

"Chris, did you give a party yesterday night?" Leo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I had a few friends over, yes. Why?"

"Why? Because Mrs. Noble just told me that there had been a hell lot of a noise. And a lot of kids and one of them ruined her front garden. So, tell me the truth."

"Okay, I had a lot of friends here. But we weren't that loud. And how does the bitch know it was some of my friends? And even if it was, then it's not my fault. I'm not responsible for them."

"Chris, if you throw a party, then it is your responsibility if happens there."

"Nothing happened. So, I guess Miss Daisy next door complained about me again. She always has something to complain about. My music was too loud. I blocked her damn driveway. I placed the trash can wrong. Stupid…"

"Hey, that's enough!" Leo interrupted his son. "I know Mrs. Noble often exaggerates, but I believe her that you gave a party."

"Nothing happened. Really. And I'm sorry if she has a ruined garden now. I'll pay for it, if she wants me too."

"That is not the point," Leo replied. He looked around. "I take it you cleaned up."

"Yes. Wyatt helped me."

Wyatt glared at his brother. Why did he have to involve him now?

"Really? There is no trash outside. I checked."

"What are you fucking Sherlock?" Chris muttered.

"You used magic to clean up, didn't you? I think I raised you better than that. When I left on Friday morning, we made a deal. You promised me to behave. You promised me to stay at home and study. I told you that I don't allow you to give any parties if I'm not around. You and your friends are all minors and I have to explain to the other parents if something happens."

"Nothing happened!" Chris told his father again.

He should have known that his father would sooner or later learn about the party. But, as always, Leo was over-reacting.

"Yes, dad. It was okay. I was here," Wyatt replied.

"You were? Did you allow your brother to clean up the Manor with magic?"

Wyatt sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Well, then I'm really sorry, that I can't ground you anymore," Leo said angrily. "But I can ground you," he went on pointing at Chris. "Three weeks, bud."

"Great." Chris crossed his arms.

"Dad. It's my fault, okay? I should have ended the party once I saw what was going on," Wyatt tried to help his brother out. He once had promised not to stand in the middle again but every time something happened he just found himself right back in that uncomfortable position.

"No, Chris is just as much to blame. He knew, I forbade him to invite kids over. He knew about that." Leo turned around but addressed his youngest once more. "You know, I thought you finally grew up and learnt about responsibility. That's why, I decided to buy you car. Now you have to prove to me again that I can trust you. But you don't do that by disobeying me as soon as I leave the house."

Chris shrugged, trying to not make his father see that he indeed was disappointed. He had hoped that Leo would buy him a car for his graduation. And now stupid Mrs. Noble ruined everything. She should learn to keep out of other people's business.

Surely Chris could find a way to teach her a lesson.

* * *

**This is the intro. Please leave me a review and I will be posting the next two chapters pretty quickly. I really hope you like this sequal. I have never written one before ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you like the idea of a sequal. You will get to know Chris' friends in this chapter. Everyone who had read the original story will know friendships are not Chris' speciality. But I hope you like those guys. They will show up quite often.

So with that said, enjoy the chapter.

Thanks once more to Margot for beta-ing this. I know, you were busy when you did it.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Chris sat in the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in front of him and stared at a blank piece of paper. He had three options: just leave stupid Mrs. Noble alone and forgive her for getting him grounded for three weeks, get some gremlins to help him drive her nuts, or use his own power to drive her nuts.

It would be easy for him to find some gremlins. He was half-Elder, no one could sense for other magical beings like they could. But Chris wasn't sure if they just be willing to do him a favour.

Of course the brunette knew, the best thing would be to just leave the old woman be. But he couldn't. She'd pushed him too far over the last weeks and he could feel the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about her: Hate.

Therefore, he decided to use his own magic - absolutely aware that he was misusing magic for his own personal revenge against some poor, lonely old woman. No one needed to find out, though. He had a rather good idea about how to make things appear as if it was just some unlucky situation.

Piper's youngest son had checked out the neighbour's house when she went for her daily walk the other day. He knew exactly how the living room looked and he knew that she was watching her TV show at this time of the day. So, now was the perfect time. Moreover, Leo was not home yet.

Chris knew he had to hurry though, as his father was about to enter the Manor any second and then he would yell at Chris why he hadn't washed the dishes yet and why he was eating ice cream for dinner and whatever else he would find to complain about.

The teenager took his pencil and started to outline the living room remembering every detail. He wouldn't want to change anything else. He then drew Mrs. Noble sitting in her armchair wearing her favourite pink sweat suit.

He looked at the picture closely, deciding everything was right so far. Then he had to do the difficult part. Did he really want to shock her like that? What if she got a heart attack and died? It would be his fault then. Nah, she wouldn't die. Chris started drawing again. No one died because of some…rats.

He grinned at his picture. What an evil plan! Chris then went outside standing on the front porch. He took his picture, concentrating on it and after a few moments he heard what he wanted to hear: a shrill shriek coming from Mrs. Noble's house. She came running out of her house, yelling: "Rats!" over and over again.

She looked like a fat sow bouncing up and down in her front garden, which by the way was perfectly fine. At least Chris couldn't see anything looking not okay.

The young witch folded the paper and put it into the pocket of his pants. He grinned when he closed the door behind him.

"What's going on outside?" Leo asked descending the stairs.

Chris only shrugged. "Mrs. Noble is going crazy."

Leo held his son by the shoulders and looked at him suspiciously. "Did you do something to her?"

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "Really. Why are you accusing me?"

Leo shrugged. "Tell me, don't I have a reason?"

Chris avoided his father's glare and Leo let him go eventually.

"I'll check on Mrs. Noble," Leo said. "And you could clean the kitchen, finally!"

Chris took a deep breath. Why did his father always know about everything? But at least this time, he didn't ask anything else. Chris took the drawing out of his pocket and ripped it in two before starting the washing up.

It didn't happen often that the whole Halliwell family was together at the Manor but Phoebe had insisted that they meet up again and, when Phoebe Halliwell insisted, there was no one who didn't obey.

Even Wyatt had made it to the Manor on time.

Phoebe and Paige had fixed some food and were now setting the table with the kids. Well, except for little Patty none of the 'kids' appreciated it anymore to be called kids.

Prue was 14 already and Penny would turn 11 in a few weeks, just like Paige's twins had last month and her son Henry was 9.

As it was Sunday, there was also a football game on TV and of course the men had to watch it. Henry, Leo, Wyatt, even Coop, who always said, football was way too nasty, Henry jr. who loved to play football himself and Chris, although he was not really paying attention as he hated it.

Therefore he was the only one who liked to move over to the table.

Just when Phoebe placed the first plate of food on the table, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? We're all here," Paige said.

"There's one easy way to find out. I'll go check," Chris said. His sarcasm was meeting his aunt's.

"Chris, my friend, do you want to see the thing that will change our life for the next year?" Matt exclaimed once Chris had opened the door.

Sue, Amy and Matt were standing there. All with big smiles on their faces.

"Actually for the next week," Sue smirked.

"Come on, let's go for a ride!" Matt said pulling Chris on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I can't," Chris told his friends. "Family dinner."

"Are we interrupting?" Amy asked. The African-American girl tried to look past Chris but couldn't see anything.

"Man, you see your family all the time," Matt pouted.

"Yeah, Chris, by next week, this car won't have survived," Sue said.

"Really funny. Would you stop making fun of my car?" the curly-haired boy said.

"Alright, I'll take a look at the heap of metal. I'll just tell my family and introduce you, guys."

Chris put his arms around the two girls and led them towards the dining room. Chris introduced his three friends and then turned to his father: "Dad, I'm going to step outside for a second. Matt has a new car."

"No, he has an old car," Sue countered.

"One more joke and I'll leave you here!" Matt threatened.

Sue only shrugged.

"You'll be missing the ride of your life!"

"Yeah, road trip to hell," Chris grinned at his friend.

Sue and Amy laughed, but Matt looked offended.

"Listen, Halliwell, at least I have a car. Where is yours?"

Chris shrugged. He glared at his father. "Nirvana."

"Why don't you buy one here? Nevada is far away," Matt frowned.

"Nirvana, Matt. Not Nevada."

Chris could see his brunette friend didn't get it. "I don't have one. You're right. I shouldn't make fun of your car."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Phoebe asked. She doubted there was enough food, but she could at least be polite.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Halliwell. We are on our way to the movie theatre," Amy replied.

"So, you are really not coming with us?" Matt asked again.

Chris shook his head. "Nah. Sorry. Some other time."

Sue opened her mouth, but Matt stopped by holding up his hand in front of her mouth.

"Then we'll ask Steve. He was our second choice," Matt replied. Steve was a geek and the truth was the friends only invited him out sometimes to get a look at his homework. But Steve didn't mind. They never treated him badly or anything and they had fun together.

"By the way, did you do the exercise for physics?" Amy asked Chris.

"As you are asking me in front of my whole family, Amy, I have to give you a straight yes," Chris replied pushing her backwards lightly.

The girl blushed slightly under her dark brown skin. "Right sorry."

"But Chris, make sure to be back soon," Leo called after the four.

The car was indeed a heap of scrap metal. But Matt presented it like it was a first prize win. "My dad and my brother were fixing the thing up."

"When will they be done?" Chris asked, shaking his head.

"Shut up! Hey, Sue, show Chris how he gets into the passenger seat."

Sue sighed. She opened the backdoor a bit and then sat down on the backseat, before climbing onto the passenger seat.

Chris laughed. "What the hell?"

"The door on the passenger's side, can't be opened," Matt explained. "Happened in an accident."

"How do you get out, Sue?"

"Through the door on the driver's side," the girl shrugged.

"Alright. I need to go back inside. Have fun, guys."

"Hey, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, okay?"

"Yeah, see you."

Chris watched his friends driving away and sighed. He would rather go with them than back into the Manor to his family. Of course, he loved all his relatives but a family dinner always meant lots of noise and lots of questions and he just really wasn't in a mood to talk.

He hadn't been in a good mood for weeks now.

The 17-year-old turned around and saw his only male cousin leaning at the doorframe.

"What a crappy car," 9-year-old Henry said.

Chris only shrugged. "At least we don't have to ask mommy and daddy anymore, if we want to go out."

"Hey, I don't need to ask mom or dad either. I orb."

"Really? Now, does your mom know that? You risk exposing magic. Not to mention the personal gain."

Henry waved his cousin's words aside. "What are you? Some stupid Elder? Oops, you are indeed."

"That has nothing to do with you orbing around."

Chris stopped recognizing he just started to sound like his older brother. "Forget it. Orb over half the world. I don't care."

Henry shrugged and they went back inside. The rest of the family were already deep in conversations and Chris knew he just had to try hard enough and he would find something to talk about that wouldn't piss him off too much.

"I don't know if I should let you drive around with your friend in that car," Leo told him and Chris decided that no matter how hard he would try, no way this day could not end with a fight between himself and his father.

"Now, please, let's eat," Henry proposed.

Everybody had to agree.

Phoebe's fork fell down and she bent to pick it up, but only shrieked and used her levitating powers by accident.

"What the hell?" Paige asked her sister.

But Phoebe only pointed her finger on the floor and stuttered.

"Phoebe, dear, what is wrong?" Coop asked his wife and took her hands in his.

"A rat! Leo! Under your chair!" Phoebe yelled settling down on the floor again.

Leo jumped up. "A rat?" The ex-Elder frowned.

"There it is!" Henry jr screamed out.

Wyatt raised his hands and froze the rodent just in time before it could run away.

"A rat?" Leo repeated. "Chris?"

Chris looked at his hands. How the hell did the stupid thing get here?

"Wyatt, would you please, do something with it," Phoebe said clinging to her husband. "Blast it!"

"Phoebe!" Paige scolded her sister. "We'll orb it away."

Wyatt nodded. He waved his hand and the rat disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Phoebe sighed in relief. She hated rats and mice.

Leo leant over his son and glared at him. "Chris!"

"Dad."

"Chris, for God's sake, did you use your powers on Mrs. Noble?"

Chris shrugged.

Leo hit the table hard. "What is going on with you these days? You are old enough and you know that you are not allowed to use any powers on any mortals. And most of it not to take revenge on some old lady next door!"

Chris stared on the table top.

"Answer me!"

"What should I say? Yes, I used my powers to contaminate Mrs. Noble's living room with rats. She deserved it!"

Leo threw his hands in the air. "She deserved it? What the hell, are you talking about? You cannot act like that."

"Hey, apart from me there is no one in this room who fights against the fucking demons that come here all the time. And now you're making a scene because I once used my power for something other than vanquishing demons!"

"If you can't handle your powers than maybe Wyatt should bind your powers!"

"Anytime!" Chris yelled back.

"Hey, guys!" Wyatt interfered. "It's okay. Can we eat now, please? It's not like we all get to spend time together too often."

Leo stared at his younger son, ignoring the blonde. "Do you even understand that you did something totally wrong and objectionable?"

Chris shrugged. "Yeah."

"Dad, I am sure, that Chris is just angry now but in a few days he will feel sorry. Right, Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah," Chris agreed.

Leo shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? Why are you acting like this again? We were great friends these last years, weren't we? What happened suddenly?"

"Life became hell once again," Chris thought, but stayed quiet.

Phoebe sat down again and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's eat. Forget about it for a second."

* * *

Leo had sent Chris away as soon as the dinner was over and maybe that was a good decision before the two of them got into another argument. Of course, no one of the family approved of Chris' actions towards their long-time neighbour, but Leo was exaggerating. At least, no one suffered from the rat attack. 

Wyatt would have loved to spend more time with his family and especially with his brother but he also understood that their father had to be stern about the situation. There was no excuse to use magical powers against mortals. But unlike his father, the older witch could see clearly that his baby brother was suffering. He knew that it was partly because he was dumped by his girlfriend not too long ago, but there was something else bothering Chris. And Wyatt hoped to learn about that soon before the brunette brother would do something he'd regret eventually. Chris had the bad habit of shutting down his emotions when they got to be too much for him to bear.

"Hey," Wyatt leant against the doorframe looking at his brother who lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. "God, your room is a freaking mess. Again."

Chris shrugged. "You still here?"

"Apparently."

Chris sighed. "What do you want?"

"I think you can tell me. I had to defend your stupid actions once again just to have one family dinner in peace. And that although I swore to never stand in the middle again."

"No one asked you."

"I know." Wyatt entered the room, carefully not to step on the stuff laying on the floor and probably break something. "Did you really conjure rats into Mrs. Noble's living room?"

"You know, I did."

"Why? Just because you got into trouble because of her?"

"I'm so fed up with people complaining about me."

The blonde brother sat down on the bed. "Chris, I'm worried about you. I know, it's hard to lose someone you love but you need to get over it. After all, it was just a girl. You cannot misuse your magic. That's when the Cleaners decide to appear here. What if they erase you?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I? Moreover, I don't think the Elders will allow that. I'm the only one defending the Manor and the Book of Shadows at the moment."

"Why don't you call me? I can help you."

Chris shrugged. "I didn't need you, yet. And I don't want to interrupt you doing whatever you are doing at that moment. I know you are busy."

"Still. Just call me. I'm serious. I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't rescue mom, I don't want a repeat of that."

Chris closed his eyes. He hated to talk about his deceased mom. He even hated to think about her. It hurt too much.

Wyatt could feel his brother getting anxious which happened every time someone mentioned their mother. "Listen, you need to pull yourself together. I'm not saying you should bottle up your emotions like I know you usually do, but deal with it even if it hurts. And I'm not only talking about Sonya."

Chris nodded. "I know."

"And don't take it out on Mrs. Noble. She's an old lonely bitch. If you accept that, it's so much easier to deal with her."

"I'll try."

"I hope so. You don't need anymore trouble."

"I guess so."

Wyatt looked at the alarm clock. He had to work in the restaurant tonight and really needed to go. Of course the good thing about being the boss was that he didn't need to be overly punctual.

"You need to go?" Chris asked following his brother's gaze.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Listen, we'll talk again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Wyatt always felt bad when his brother did his puppy eyed look every time he didn't want his older brother to leave.

"We could spend a day together at the weekend, how does that sound?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe my friends want to do something." Chris said shrugging, pretending to not care about the idea. But in fact, he'd love to do something with his brother.

Wyatt smirked. He could read the brunette teenager like a book. "Alright. Think of something. We'll meet then." He ruffled his brother's hair and stood up. "And don't forget to call me, when you have a problem. Not only a demonic problem."

* * *

Chris entered the Manor in a - for his standards – pretty good mood. He had a rather successful day in school with a test that turned out to be easier than expected. And Sue finally decided to help him out with finishing his portfolio. Plus Amy's sister agreed to do his hair the next day. She was hairdresser. Well, she would be a hairdresser once she finished her training. 

The young man should have known that the day wouldn't end that well though.

When he went into his bedroom to put his bag down, he heard noises in the attic. It wasn't his Aunt Paige, who was the only one who appeared in the attic of the Manor from time to time. Chris could sense her driving her car to the dentist with Holly and Haley in the back.

The young witch opened the drawer of his desk and took out three vials before climbing the stairs. The Book of Shadows lay on the floor near the door. Chris bent down cautiously, scanning the attic but he couldn't see anything. He shrugged and took the book back to the podium.

As soon as the brunette had placed it down, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he came face to face with a bold, dark-skinned demon, but before he could react, the demon grabbed him and threw him across the attic. Chris landed on the floor. The evil being reached for the book, but it just closed by itself and fell to the ground.

Chris got up again and threw one of the vials at the same time the demon threw an athame towards the young Halliwell. It hit Chris hand, going right through it. But the demon was also hit by the potion and burnt to oblivion.

"Chris? Are you upstairs?" Leo called, obviously from the hallway on the second floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Chris called back. He took the end of the athame and pulled it out of his hand, hissing at the pain. He took a tissue out of his pocket and pressed it on the wound. But suddenly the pain stopped. Confused he looked at his hand again and frowned deeply as the bloody wound had disappeared completely.

"Whatever," the young man muttered. He placed the book back on the podium and left the attic again.

Leo was waiting for him at the staircase, immediately checking his son for possible wounds.

"What was it?"

"A demon trying to get the Book. It's vanquished, though. Just a lower level one. I had a potion."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Chris decided that there was no reason for his father to know about the strange situation with the athame.

"What kind of demon was it?"

"I don't know."

"You should check it out in the Book."

"It's vanquished, dad."

"Still, you don't even know if he came on his own or if someone sent him. Maybe an upper level demon that can't be easily vanquished with a potion. What are you going to do then?"

"I think, I'll wait until it happens."

"Chris, you have to take this seriously. It's the third demon in the last two weeks who wanted to get the Book."

"There are always demons after the Book."

"Chris, it's not just a book. A demon could do everything with it."

"But he didn't get it. I vanquished the demon. I saved the Book. It's over."

"You need to be careful."

"Dad. I know what I'm doing. Okay? Really. I do not need your advice. You are not my whitelighter. You are not even a magical being anymore. You are nothing. For once, let me do what I think is right. You can't help me anyway."

Leo stared at his son. "Listen, I know more about magic than you. I was a whitelighter decades before you were even born. So, don't tell me, I don't know how to handle demons."

"Then, why don't you vanquish them? Why don't you fight them? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are the heir of the Charmed Ones. You are one of the most powerful witches alive these days."

"I never asked for it." Chris ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go do my homework."

Leo nodded. "Okay. I'll fix us some dinner. I'll call you then."

Chris nodded and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Leo stared at the door for a second and shook his head. The ex-Elder felt that he was becoming exhausted by his youngest son's moods. He didn't know what to do with him. Once again, he felt like he wasn't doing a good job as a father.

* * *

Chris awoke with a start. It was unusual enough for him to wake up in the middle of the night but he also fell sick. It was really hard for him to open his eyes and figure out what was going on. He was sweating and a pounding pain went from his left hand up to his shoulder. Not to mention the strange headache. 

The young witch switched on the light. He couldn't have the flu. He had been just fine yesterday evening. The brunette looked at his hurting hand. He remembered the athame that hit him there. But the wound had disappeared. Now it was back again creating a hole through his hand but wasn't bleeding.

Chris sighed. He should have checked out the demon or at least the athame. He knew it. His dad had been right. But he had so much other things on his mind the previous night.

The brunette teen climbed out of bed slowly. He felt light-headed but still made his way up to the attic quietly to not disturb his father.

The athame was still laying on the table. Chris took it and looked at it closely. There were colourful gemstones attached to the hold. Rather pretty for a demonic weapon. Chris already knew that it wouldn't be in the Book of Shadows but he still started to flip the pages. He had to stop from time to time to wait for the dizziness to go away. He turned another page and finally found the demon that had attacked him the previous afternoon, but when he wanted to read the entry the words started to blur in front of him. Chris closed his eyes. But it didn't end. Before the blackness hit him he managed to speak Wyatt's name.

* * *

This was a long chapter, wasn't it. Please, don't forget to leave me a little review or a long one, I'm not that picky :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews the last time. I really appreciate them. **

Sally: I'm sorry you find any grammatical mistakes distracting. I can assure the chapters are checked at least twice. 

**This is the last chapter betaed by Margot. Thanks again to her. I'll miss you helping me. **

**Now, enjoy this. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Wyatt jumped out of the chair he was sitting at studying for a test he would have to sit for in two days. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long to begin his studies, but running a restaurant was more work than expected and that even with Victor right at his side who helped him with everything.

He rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. What woke him up? He looked around his room. But everything seemed fine. He closed his eyes once more, checking out his family. Everyone seemed to be asleep in their houses. Except for his father. Leo was awake. And Chris. Something was wrong with him. The older brother couldn't say what it was that was wrong with his brother. Wyatt put on his shoes and orbed out immediately.

He rematerialized in the attic of his parents' house. His eyes widened in shock when his gaze fell on his brother laying unconscious on the floor, an athame in his hand.

Wyatt kneeled down beside his brother and at once put his hands above Chris waiting for the typical golden glow to shine and heal his baby brother. But nothing happened.

The blonde checked his brother for visible wounds and found the one in Chris palm but he couldn't heal it.

Wyatt ran a hand through his hand. Why wasn't it working?

"Chris? Can you hear me? Come on, wake up."

Chris didn't even stir. Wyatt decided to get him back into his bedroom and then called for his father.

Leo appeared in the door a second later. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted and tried to heal his brother's hand once again, already knowing that it wouldn't work. "I just found him lying on the floor passed out and I can't heal him."

Wyatt showed his father the athame. "I guess he was hit by this."

"Apparently. I believe it is poisoned," Leo said. He was wondering why his voice sounded so calm, so matter-of-fact, when his heart was racing. "Chris was attacked by a demon yesterday."

"If he was hurt, then why didn't he call me?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know. Ask him when we saved him."

Wyatt nodded. "How?"

"Go to magic school, check the books there for the athame. I'll call your aunts to help."

"Okay." Wyatt reluctantly left his brother's side and orbed to magic school.

Leo watched his youngest laying in bed, sweat on his forehead, barely breathing, his face even more pale than usual. He took a deep breath. It was only a poisoned athame. Nothing he hadn't faced before in his long job as a whitelighter. Why was he so worried? Chris had been hit by darklighter arrows, potions, knives and God knows what else since he was born. Not to mention the several spells his older brother had tried out on him.

Leo looked at the ceiling and called for his youngest sister-in-law. Paige only needed a few minutes to appear in front of him just wearing her pyjamas, though. She saw her nephew and the condition he was in.

"I'll get dressed and bring Phoebe. I'll be back in a second."

Not even 15 minutes later, the two remaining Charmed Ones stood in the attic trying to figure out what had happened to their nephew.

Wyatt had brought a whole bunch of books to check for the athame, while Paige tried to identify the poison.

"Got it!" Phoebe exclaimed. "The demon must have stolen it from someone. Here it is: Poisoned athame to protect witches from demonic attacks."

"And?"

"That's it."

"What does that mean 'to protect witches'?" Wyatt asked.

"I guess, witches use athames like this to fight off demons," Paige shrugged.

"Then why is Chris hurt too? He's not a demon."

"It's a poisoned athame," Phoebe replied. "I'm sure everyone would be affected by it, but obviously the athame was made for witches not for demons."

"The demon just used it against Chris because he didn't have anything else, I guess. If it was the demon that is on the side in the book that's flipped opened, it was a lower level demon with not too many powers. At least not enough to face one of the Halliwell family. Especially not Chris or us."

"Okay. Now, is there an antidote?" Wyatt asked his aunt.

Phoebe checked the book again but shook her head. "No. Of course not. It's to vanquish demons, there is no need to rescue them with an antidote."

"Great."

"Paige, did you identify the poison?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it," the raven-haired woman walked over to the table she had been working on.

Phoebe smiled at her oldest nephew reassuringly. "Don't worry. We've faced worse."

* * *

Leo wiped his son's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. He had done that so often already since his boys were born. They had every kind of fever a child could have. Wyatt would bring some illness from the kindergarten and Chris would catch it as well or Chris was infected in school and Wyatt would get ill as well.

Piper always separated them once one of them was sick, but it never worked. Mainly because the two brothers didn't stick to their separate rooms.

But then it had only been the flu or the chicken pox. Now, it was something magical.

Leo heard a slight moan coming from his son and hoped for a second he would maybe wake up, but Chris only squeezed his eyes shut.

Why hadn't Chris called Wyatt earlier to heal him? Why hadn't Leo insisted that Chris look up the demon? He hadn't even mentioned the athame, though.

The ex-whitelighter stroked some hair out of his son's face.

"Hey, buddy, you're going to be fine. Wyatt and your aunts are already working on a way to make you better again, okay? Just hold on." Leo felt tears prickling. He could clearly remember the day when he said the same thing to his son from the future 17 years ago. He didn't make it then. There wouldn't be a repeat. He was pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard a whisper coming from his brunette son.

"Mom?"

Leo took Chris' hand. "It's going to be alright, you hear me? I'll check with Wyatt what they got. I'll be right back."

Leo leant against the wall once he was out of the room. "Piper, are you looking after him at the moment? Because I…can't. I can't lose anyone again."

"Dad, we won't lose anyone again," Wyatt said suddenly appearing in front of his father.

Leo smiled weakly at his son. "I know. I'll stay with him."

Wyatt nodded.

_Chris looked around the place, frowning. It seemed like a black and white movie. He knew the place, though. It was the gym in his high school. Chris sighed. The high school really wasn't the place where he wanted to spend his after life._

_"Hi, baby."_

_Chris turned around shocked. "Mom?"_

_"I don't know whether I should scold you or help you," Piper said smiling. She tucked her hair behind her ear. She approached her son and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Chris! What are you doing?"_

_"Hey, it's not my fault! The stupid demon threw the athame at me," Chris answered. He reluctantly let his mother go._

_"But you never ask your brother for help. You are supposed to fight the demons together. That's why you are so strong. You have a special bond."_

_"I know. I just don't want to stress Wyatt. He has enough to deal with. And I think, I relied on him long enough."_

_"He's your big brother. He loves you. You'll never be too much for him. Or for your dad. Or aunts. No one on this earth loves you as much as your family."_

_"I know."_

_"Then why didn't you ask Wyatt to heal you?"_

_"The wound just disappeared. I thought I was alright."_

_Piper frowned. "Rubbish. You are smart. Much smarter than that. You know about magic. You know about demons. You knew enough to understand that you needed help."_

_Chris looked at the floor. "I know." He sighed. "Now, what? Am I dead?"_

_Piper shook her head. "No. Not yet."_

_"I see."_

_"Your Aunt Paige is working on it. I helped Phoebe find the athame. They know what they are doing."_

_"I hope so. I don't want to die just now."_

_"You won't. Still, I'm kind of glad to see you."_

_"Me too. We miss you so much, mom. I do. I'm sorry."_

_Piper took his hand in hers. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. None of what happened is your fault. You need to understand that or you will not find happiness again. I'm your mom, I love you. No matter what you do, no matter what you did, no matter what you will do. All I want is that you be happy."_

_"It's not so easy at the moment."_

_"I know. But you are a fighter."_

_Chris sat down on one of the benches. "I'm afraid I'll get tired of fighting."_

_Piper sat down next to her son, resting her arm around his shoulder. "But now is not the right time. Your father needs you, so does your brother. I know how much you all suffered because I had to leave you. I never wanted that. But Leo, he wouldn't get over losing you. Again. It would break your brother. So please, even if you don't feel like fighting anymore, if you don't do it for yourself, do it for them. Do it for me."_

_Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'll try."_

_"You can always talk to me. I may not be able to answer you, but I hear you. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

"Are you sure, this will work?" Wyatt asked his aunt.

Paige rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know what I'm doing. This antidote should work. You only need to heal his hand."

The three Halliwell witches left the attic and went into Chris' room. Leo was still sitting next to his son, holding his hand waiting patiently. His son was already in a comatose state. He knew they needed to hurry. But he was sure, Piper would care for their son. He wouldn't die. Not with her at his side.

"Dad? We're done," Wyatt said.

"How's he doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Hanging on. Barely," Leo replied.

Wyatt moved over to his brother. He helped him sit up a bit to drink the antidote. "I didn't make it. So if it tastes disgusting, tell Aunt Paige," the older brother joked.

"Try healing him now," Paige said.

Wyatt held out his hand.

_"They are calling you," Piper said. A faint voice could be heard, calling Chris name._

_"I don't want to leave you."_

_Piper gave him another tight hug and a kiss. "You have to. We'll see each other again. But for now, you have a life to live."_

_Chris bit his bottom lip and nodded._

"Chris, come on, baby brother, wake up!" Wyatt tried again. "Do you think it worked?"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a look. But before they could answer, Chris opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room and sighed with relief. He was back in his room, surrounded by his family.

"Hey, welcome back, Mister," Phoebe said smiling.

"Sorry, to keep you up half the night," Chris replied as the light from the sun lit up the room.

"Don't worry about it."

Wyatt smiled at his brother. "Why don't you ever call when something happens to you?"

Chris only shrugged. He felt so tired. "Sorry."

Leo bent over his son, hugging him. "How's your mom?" he whispered.

"Okay."

The father nodded. "You need some sleep. We all do."

The two women agreed. Phoebe and Paige had to care for their own children.

"Alright. Rest a while. You can stay home today," Leo told his youngest.

"Okay, thanks."

Leo left his two sons.

Wyatt stroked his brother's hair. "Dad's right. We all need some sleep." He got up.

"Wait, Wy, please."

The blonde looked at his brother suspiciously. "What?"

"Mom said she loves you. And she's proud of you. And you should create a new menu."

Wyatt couldn't help but smile. That was so much like Piper.

* * *

"Hey, Chris, where were you yesterday?" Matt asked his friend when they met in the hallway, both getting their books out of their lockers.

"I wasn't feeling well." Chris shrugged.

"Oh, right. You are better now, aren't you?"

The brunette nodded. He put some books into his bag, when Amy approached.

"Hi! You don't look so good," the African American said to him.

"That's because I had to cancel my date with the most incredible hairdresser yesterday." He ran a hand through his hair to which Amy laughed.

"My sister said you can come by today. If you want to, that is."

"Sure. After school?"

Amy nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked, nosy as always.

"Getting a hair cut?"

"No shit. I would say cut it off."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "But not too short at the top so you could maybe spike it up or something."

"Make me smaller than I am," Matt muttered, but Amy only rolled his eyes.

"And a new colour."

"Raven."

"Naah…"

Chris shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm. "Guys, don't you have some hair on your own?"

Matt shrugged. "You're no fun."

The bell rang, announcing the first class and Chris didn't know if he was happy to get away from his friends or moody because of the stupid math class.

Chris had been quite happy, when he finally got rid of Ms. Anderson as his maths teacher because he changed to the beginner maths course. But then he found out that Mr. Allen was a big jerk. He knew he was teaching the mathematical losers and did everything to let his students notice how stupid he thought they were.

But Chris had stopped caring about teachers anymore. All he wanted was to finish his last year in highschool and then start at art school and finally do something that he liked, something he knew he was really good in. But before that, he had to pass his SAT exam with at least 1100 score.

"Halliwell, are you even listening to me?" Mr. Allen said. "You are the worst student in this class. I don't know if you can afford to not pay attention."

Chris sighed. He really hadn't paid attention. "Sorry, Mr. Allen."

"Go to the blackboard, please."

Chris narrowed his eyes. Stupid jerk! If he knew, what kind of powers Chris had, what he could do with those powers to make Mr. Allen suffer, then he surely wouldn't act like that towards Chris. He was one of the most powerful witches these days. He almost died the previous day to rescue people like Mr. Allen.

"Mr. Halliwell?"

Chris looked at his teacher. "You know what? No, I will not go to the blackboard."

"Mr. Halliwell!"

Chris leant back in his chair, looking at Mr. Allen with a smirk on his face. It was so good, to see the older man lose his composure.

"Are you going to obey or do I need to send you to the principal?"

"I don't know. Do whatever you want."

"Stand in the hallway, please. I'll be out to talk to you in a second."

Chris shrugged. Everything was better than sitting around in this boring class letting one stupid teacher tell him what a lousy student he was. He leant against the wall and stared at the ground. School sucked!

"Mr. Halliwell," Mr. Allen said, once he stepped out as well. "I don't appreciate this behaviour."

"I do not appreciate people telling me what a stupid kid I am in front of a bunch of my classmates. Or do you think, you can treat us like that because we all are idiots?"

Mr. Allen stared at the young man. "Mr. Halliwell…"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Chris hissed.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to go to Mrs. Smith. You just got yourself into a lot of trouble."

Chris stared at Mr. Allen. What an asshole!

* * *

Mrs. Smith sighed deeply when she called Chris in. She put a few papers to the side.

"Chris. I know you went through a hard time but we all hoped you were over this terrible loss. I promised you every help we could give. Please, explain to me, why you attacked Mr. Allen like this?"

"He attacks us every day in class. He calls us 'losers' and 'stupid idiots'. He said I was the most stupid student in his class. Every teacher told us to learn to voice our opinion, everyone told us to develop our own mind. I just told Mr Allen what we all are thinking. It is really demotivating to be called stupid all day long."

Mrs. Smith nodded. "I see. So, you feel offended by Mr. Allen?"

"Yes, I do."

"And he thinks you do not pay enough attention in his class."

"Let him think that, but he shouldn't say it out loud."

The principal frowned at one of her favourite students. "Chris, you only have a few more months here and I thought you wanted to graduate with a great record. Please, just try to get along with everyone until then. And I promise you that I'll talk to Mr. Allen as well. Maybe his is not the best way to motivate his students."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Yes. I really don't want to see you here again," she threatened him, smiling.

Chris nodded. He left the office and took a deep breath.

What the hell, had made him do that? Of course, Mr. Allen was a silly, annoying fool, but every student thought that, why did he have to voice it? But he had been so angry. Chris shook his head. He really had to pull himself together.

Amy waved to get Chris attention in the cafeteria. The young brunette approached his friends.

"Hey, I heard you told Mr. Allen what you think about him," Matt said grinning.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know what has gotten into me. Honestly."

Amy and Sue shared a look.

"You know, you are acting strange these days," Sue said.

"What do you mean?"

"You get aggressively angry really easily," Amy replied.

"Yeah, man, sometimes you look at me like you were going to blast me," Sue agreed.

"Blast you?"

"Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"It's scary how you sometimes just stare ahead like you were planning something bad."

"I scare you?" Chris said frowning.

"A bit," Sue replied. "We love you, we are your friends, but when Sonya left you, you changed."

"And we liked you better the other way."

"Really?" Chris stood up. "Well, I don't want to scare you."

"Chris, hold on." Sue held him back. "Come on, you have to admit you are acting strange."

Chris avoided her gaze. "Whatever. Matt, do you have something to say as well?"

"You did change. But I'm sure you are only hurting and no matter what happens we will always be friends."

"Of course," the girls agreed.

Chris snorted. He couldn't count the times people said this to him. But he sat back down anyway.

He ran a hand through his hair. It was true. He felt something changing in him. But he would never have guessed that it was visible.

* * *

**Please, tell me if you liked it or not. I thought Piper should show up once more. It's strange to write another story without her.**


	4. Chapter 4

_From now on I have to thank **Dayna** for beta-ing this story. Thanks a lot!_

_Here's the new chapter, enjoy!_

_Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters and I'd like to thank the people who put me on one of their alert list as well. _

* * *

Chapter 4

Chris closed the front door behind him. He couldn't pass the mirror hanging in the hallway, and not check himself out.

"Chris, is that you?"

"Who else?" the teenager muttered under his breath, but called back, "Yes, Dad, it's me."

Leo appeared in the hallway. He dried his hand with a towel. "I'm just fixing some dinner. I have to talk to some parents tonight, so we need to eat earlier." He narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at his son.

"I got a haircut," Chris said.

"And a new color?"

"No. It's just highlights. Amy's sister did it."

"Really? Wasn't it also Amy's sister who pierced your ear which ended up infected, I might add?"

"No, that was Peter's cousin. Amy's sister is a real coiffeur."

"Coiffeur?"

"She doesn't want to be called a simple hairdresser," Chris shrugged. "Now, what do you want to say? Do you hate it or what?"

"No, I don't hate it. It'scool. Really. Short and smart-ish. I just liked your other color more. It's the same as Piper's."

"I know."

"But that's not why you wanted to get rid of it?"

"No. I never wanted to get rid of it. The others persuaded me. I'll do my homework."

"Do that. I'll call you for dinner."

Chris nodded and took his bag.

"Oh and Chris, I know about the trouble you had in school today. Mrs Smith already called me."

Chris sighed. "And?"

"Nothing. She didn't punish you, neither will I. After all, I know some teachers are really not made for their job. But I don't want you to lose respect for others, even if they are jerks. Okay?"

"I know. But someone had to tell him and all the other kids agreed with me."

Leo nodded. "I understand. Really. But why don't you talk to me first or with another teacher, before you get yourself into trouble."

"I'm an adult. I can voice my opinion."

Leo took a deep breath. "Go and do your homework."

* * *

Paige appeared in front of the podium where usually the old ancient Book of Shadows lay. She looked around the attic but couldn't see what she was looking for. Frowning, Paige climbed down the stairs. She just arrived in the hallway, when she heard a little explosion in the kitchen.

The whitelighter-witch approached her nephew bent over the book she had been searching for.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Making a little potion to vanquish a little warlock," Chris said, still reading the ingredients in the book. "Although it seems not to work out."

"Let me help you."

"No. I want to do it on my own."

"You did, and now I'm checking it, okay?"

Chris shrugged and moved to let his aunt look into the pot.

"Where's your dad?" his youngest aunt asked.

"Talking to some parents in school."

Paige nodded and threw some stuff in it and smiled satisfied when the potion turned the right color. "Here you go. Something was just missing."

"Thanks."

Paige took the book and flipped some pages. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean after being dead for a while? Okay."

"That's good. I was thinking that maybe we all could go eat some Mexican food for dinner tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Who is 'we all'?"

"You, me, Henry, the kids, maybe your dad."

Chris shrugged. He wasn't that impressed. "Maybe."

"I'll pick you up at 7," Paige decided. "Be ready." She made some notes on what she had just been reading and closed the book. "I see you then. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Paige orbed out again leaving Chris to fill the potion into vials and orb off himself to vanquish the warlock that had appeared in the Manor an hour ago.

He looked around the lair where he had made out the warlock. Although, it was pretty dark, Chris knew the evil creature wasn't there. He leaned against a rock and contemplated what to do next. He could just go home and wait for the warlock to attack again. Maybe he wouldn't even try it again. But the warlock had attacked him, and that meant he needed to be vanquished. That's just how it was. A demon who appeared in the Manor for whatever reason, had to be vanquished sooner or later. Preferably sooner as later most of the time was already too late.

Chris heard faint voices, though one was getting louder. The brunette Halliwell hid behind **a** rock.

A second later the warlock came back. He sat down on a simple wooden stool.

"I know you are here, witch. Just come out," he snarled.

Chris cursed under his breath. How did he know?

"You should play more hide and seek with your baby cousins."

"Sure. As soon as I vanquish you," Chris replied. He felt the cool glass fo the vial in his hand. He was ready to throw it as soon as the warlock stood up.

"We'll see if I will be vanquished today. How is that brother of yours, by the way? No one ha**s** seen him lately in the underworld."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "If I were you, I would be happy, that he isn't around. He would blast you all into tiny little bits within seconds."

"Is that so? Then, I'm wondering even more where he is. I mean, you shouldn't be here in the underworld all by yourself, little witch. What if something happens to you? Can you really help yourself when it is needed? Are you powerful enough? Next to your brother, you are just one weak potion mixer, aren't you?"

Why did demons have to talk so much when they know they're going to die?

"Now what? Throw the potion, witch. Or do you have another way to vanquish me?"

The warlock approached the teenager.

Chris narrowed his eyes. He just wanted to vanquish the stupid demon. He felt the vial in his hand and could perfectly imagine how the demon would explode, burnt to death. Forever in hell.

Suddenly the warlock started to scream when flames surrounded his legs, rising upwards, surrounding his whole body before he burned to nothing more than ashes.

Chris looked around. But no one was around. It was just him, and the now vanquished warlock.

The brunette witch still held the vial when he orbed out.

"Dad! I just killed a demon with my thought projection!" Chris burst into his father's office in magic school.

The headmaster was still talking to some parents, who looked back and forth between father and son for a second.

"Excuse me." Leo got up. He took Chris by the arm and led him out of the office. "What's going on? I'm trying to persuade those parents to send their daughter to magic school. They aren't witches. Can you imagine how confusing this is for them?"

"Do you know how confusing this is for me? I just orbed to the underworld to vanquish a warlock. I had the vial but I never had to throw it. He burst into flames. Just like that. I only thought about it for one second and suddenly it happens," Chris told his father excited. That was really great. Now he could defend himself without any potions or without calling out for Wyatt.

"Chris, are you sure, it was your power that vanquished the demon?"

"I was there all by myself."

"So you are positive that no demon was standing near by to kill the warlock?"

"Yes. It was me. He made me kind of angry and I imagined vanquishing him, and then he was."

"It took you the last two years to control your power when you have drawings in front of you, and now you just know how to use them?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Leo sighed, "Because it's a rare and complicated power."

"No, it's because you all think I'm not strong enough to handle my powers. You would like me to always stand behind Wyatt if a demon appears. You can't even imagine that maybe I'm just as powerful as he is. That I'm just as powerful as the Charmed Ones."

The ex-Elder stared at his son. Chris had been the one to say he could go without any powers, that he didn't want to fight demons, and now what was happening to him? "Chris, why are powers that important?"

Chris frowned. He never cared that much about powers. He knew he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt. He never missed it that much. He fought the demon because he had to. Or didn't he? "I don't know."

"Listen, I need to end the conversation with the parents. I'm home in a bit and then we'll talk again, okay?"

"Okay." Chris orbed out.

The young witch knew it would take his father a while to come back home to talk to him. Chris decided he'd find out what it was about this knew version of his power.

He went to the attic and placed some crystals on the floor in a circle. Then flipped through the book and found a lower level demon that was right to train.

The brunette summoned the demon easily. He appeared inside the circle and looked around confused first.

"What am I doing here?" the demon asked in a deep voice.

"I called you," Chris explained. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the demon being vanquished. But nothing happened. "Damn it!"

The demon looked at the young witch. "What the hell are you doing?" He tried to get out of the cage but only got an electric shock.

"Shut up!" Chris tried again. He could see the flames appearing around the demon in his mind. But when he opened his eyes again, the demon was still in the cage alive. "Shit!"

Suddenly the attic was filled with the blue and white lights of orbs turning out to be Wyatt. The older brother stared at the demon. "What's going on here?"

"That's what I want to know, too," the demon agreed.

"You keep quiet," Wyatt told him. The demon threw his hand in the air.

"Nothing, Wy. I'm just trying something out," Chris shrugged.

"And what?"

Chris closed his eyes again but still nothing happened. He frowned. "I don't understand," he muttured.

"Chris?"

"I hoped I had gotten a new power or rather a new version of my power. But apparently not."

Wyatt moved over to his brother. "You have enough powers. What about the demon over there?"

"Yeah, what about me?" the demon called.

"I don't need him anymore," Chris replied.

Wyatt removed one of the crystals. "Shimmer off!"

The demon didn't need to be asked twice. He knew the sons of the oldest Charmed One and he knew he was not powerful enough to stand against them.

Wyatt looked at his brother closely. "Are you alright?"

"A bit disappointed, I guess."

"Don't be. You have enough powers."

Chris nodded. He knew that. But he still wouldn't mind to have one or two more.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked his brother.

"I only need some oleander. Do we have any?"

"Kitchen."

"Great. I'll get some and orb out again."

Chris nodded. He followed his brother down the stairs but went into his room instead of meeting his brother in the kitchen.

The young man was really disappointed that apparently his new power turned out to be nothing.

Chris took one of his books and tried to concentrate on his homework, but he couldn't. It was bothering him that he couldn't vanquish the demon. Why was he so weak next to his brother? They had the same parents, the same ancestors and still they were that different.

Leo knocked on his son's bedroom door. "Can I talk to you now?"

"Sure."

Leo sat down on his son's bed. He decided to not mention the mess in the room. The father sighed. Now, it was a difficult task what he had to do now, telling his son more truth. He had spoken to Chris about his future self a few years ago, but he had left a few aspects out which he now had to voice. Maybe it would help his son to understand.

"I have to tell you something more about you. The you from the future."

"Dad, you already told me."

"Not everything. You came from the future to save Wyatt from evil. But it wasn't a demon."

"I know. It was this Elder that you killed."

"No. I mean, yes. The evil that you came to stop was Wyatt himself."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Wyatt, he was evil in the future you came from. You saved him from becoming evil."

"No." Chris shook his head. His brother wasn't evil. He barely got angry at all. "I'm more likely to turn evil than Wyatt."

"Chris, I know it's hard to take that in. You told us. And we believed you. We had no reason not to." That was not really true. When the future Chris first came into the lives of the Charmed Ones and Leo, they all were quite skeptical and didn't really trust the neurotic whitelighter. "You had to save him in the past, because no one was able to stop him in the future. He was too powerful."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"By saving Wyatt, we had to change a lot of things. Not just the aspect that turned him. That means, we also changed your whole life. You changed it yourself."

"That's what happens when you go to the past to save the future, isn't it?"

"I guess so. We never thought how all of that would affect your personality. How much it would change you. I'm just wondering if you are made for all the powers you now have. The future you was conceived when I was a whitelighter, and he didn't has as much power as you do now. I just don't know if you can handle what wasn't meant to be yours."

"What does that mean? You think, I got powers I shouldn't have gotten. You think, I should be as weak as in the other time line?"

"You weren't weak, just like you aren't now. You only had fewer witch powers."

"But maybe that was the reason Wyatt turned evil. Because I couldn't stop him in the future. If I'd have had more powers then, I'm sure I would have been able to save him and I would never have had to come to the past. Have you thought about that?"

"I guess, we don't know. But the way you are acting at the moment, scares me. One thing is for sure, the future you, wasn't on the power trip you are at the moment. Powers are not everything. It depends how you use them."

"I know."

"Do you really? We saved Wyatt. Everything we did with the time we knew what was going to happen to him, stopped him from turning evil. But what did it do to you?"

Chris shrugged.

"The more power you've got the more you can be corrupted. Even more so, if you have powers that weren't originally meant for you."

"I learned how to handle my powers just fine. I can handle them whether they were meant for me or not. I have them now."

"It's like you said, it's more likely that you turn evil than Wyatt."

"I will not turn evil, Dad. I never will."

"We all have our dark sides you cannot promise me that."

Chris glared at his father. "Maybe it would help me if I knew that you had some faith in me. But all you do, is tell me what I do wrong, that I can't handle my powers and now you're telling me that I could turn evil. What's wrong with you?"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not saying that you're going to turn evil or anything. I'm just worried how you are acting lately."

"Just because you don't understand me, doesn't mean I'm acting wrong."

"Chris, I don't want to fight with you."

"You always start the fights!" Chris yelled.

"Alright." Leo stood up. "Apparently, you don't want to understand me. But please think about what I told you. Use your powers carefully. Use them for the right reasons."

Leo left his son's room. He almost had lost one son to evil, he had lost the other to save him. They were given a second chance. That's more than anybody else on this earth.

* * *

_I know it's not so much happening. Just the usual Chris and Leo moments ;-) _

_Please leave me your thoughts on it anyway. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you tht reviewed on the previous chapter. Here goes the next one. A lot of Paige in here ;-) She just is my favourite Charmed One. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Thanks to Dayna for proof reading. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Holly and Haley orbed into their mother's former home. The old Victorian house always was a place the girls liked to be. It was great to play tea parties when they were younger. They could imagine being noble ladies. They were 12 years old now and of course, didn't play tea parties anymore. Now the Manor stood for everything magical their mother ever told them about and taught them. And even though the two girls were still really young and didn't have many powers, they already shared Paige's passion for everything magical.

Haley took her sister's hand and pulled her up the stairs. They were in a hurry. Their mom had told them to get their cousin and orb right back, as they already were late for dinner. Holly never understood why their mother had to wait with everything until the very last second and then they were to ones to hurry.

"Chris, are you here?" Haley called. She always had been more keen and determined than her sister. Holly was the shy one, standing behind her sister. But she had a great imagination and could write amazing stories. She just didn't like to talk that much.

The sisters shared a look while they stood in front of their cousin's bedroom. "Chris?"

"I think, he's out," Holly said.

"We'll check that," Haley answered. She knocked one time and then opened the door. She shrugged. "Guess, you're right."

"What are you doing?"

The two girls jumped at the voice behind them.

"God, Chris, don't sneak up on us," Haley complained.

"What are you doing in my room?" Chris repeated. He had been in the underworld again. He had promised his father not to go after any demons again on his own, but Chris felt much safer with his new power. Of course, it had never worked again to vanquish the demon with his thought projection – or however he had done it then. But Chris still knew he could do it, if he had to.

"Nothing. We were searching for you," Holly explained. She stood behind her sister, hiding behind her a bit. She wasn't afraid of their cousin. Well, not much. When they had been younger, Chris was always fun to play with. But Holly had a strange feeling toward him lately. She couldn't explain it. It was something in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Mom said you were waiting for us. She invited you to have dinner with us," Haley said. She was untouched by her cousin.

Chris sighed. He had almost forgotten about his aunt's invitation. The young man was not that happy to spend the evening with his aunt and uncle and his three little cousins. But he had to eat. "Alright. I'll just leave my dad a note."

"Okay. We'll orb ahead."

The two girls disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights.

Chris went to the bathroom and removed his shirt and revealed a large bloody wound that came from a fire ball. He had to ask his Aunt Paige to heal that. He wouldn't want to almost die again because of another demonic attack.

The brunette put on a new shirt and wrote down where he was for his father. He then orbed off, following his cousins.

He re-materialized right in front of his Uncle Henry, who already stood at the front door, his car keys in hand, waiting.

"Hi, Chris, are you hungry?" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "A bit."

"I'm starving," Henry jr. complained. "Why do we always have to wait for mom, Holly and Haley?"

"Because they are women, son," Henry replied grinning.

"Watch it, Mister," Paige threatened. She just appeared in the hallway to hear her husband's remark. "Are we all done?"

Everybody nodded, except for Chris.

"I need your healing hand, Aunt Paige."

He showed his aunt where he was hurt. Paige only shook her head. "Didn't your dad tell you not to go after demons again on your own?"

"I know. But it was just a little demon."

"And, is this just a little wound, or what?"

Chris shrugged.

Paige decided to leave it be and held out her hand to heal her nephew. "You really need to be careful. We don't want anything to happen to you again."

Chris nodded. He had never been able to disagree with his favorite aunt.

"Do you want to drive?" Henry asked his nephew and held out the keys.

Chris grinned. "Sure."

Paige had known that their time out would be good for everyone. She and Henry hadn't had much time for each other as a couple over the last weeks. The whitelighter had been looking out for her charges, while Henry had to care for his parolees. For some strange reason they never were that lucky. Most of the time when Paige was busy, Henry was too. So, the witch whitelighter hadn't invited her nephew for only selfless reasons. But she and Henry could talk a bit while he looked after the little ones.

And of course, her kids had been more than happy to have their mom and dad together in one place tonight to tell them all the things they hadn't had time to, over the last weeks.

Paige could barely read her youngest nephew, nobody really could, but she was sure that Chris did like the night with his family as well. Even though he wouldn't admit.

While Henry told his kids goodnight, the youngest Charmed sister sat down on the cosy sofa.

"Sit with me, Chris, just for a while," she encouraged.

The brunette obeyed and looked at his aunt expectantly. "What?"

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

Paige smiled at him. "Right. How's Leo?"

"Never around," Chris mumbled.

"Really?"

Chris shrugged. "Even when he is around, he's not really there. You know. It's complicated."

"Would you like that, if he was there more?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I have the feeling he's not really interested in me as long as I fulfill my duties. I'm not allowed to fail in one thing."

"That's not true. You are still learning, he knows that."

"My father doesn't know me, Aunt Paige. He only knows the person he wants me to be."

"Well, now that is true. He doesn't know you." Paige had to agree. "But not because he doesn't want to, but because he doesn't know how to approach you, that's all."

"He could talk to me for example. We are just living next to each other. We don't share a life."

Paige searched her nephew's green eyes. "Do you wish that your dad would talk to you more?"

"I just want him to show a little interest in me."

Paige nodded. "I can understand that. You should tell him, because I know for sure, that he wants the same."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "Nah"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

The teenager shrugged. "Do what you want."

The witch whitelighter understood. Paige would talk to her brother in law. She had noticed that Chris had felt a bit left out whenever she or Henry got deeper into something one of their kids had told them and had given them advice. And she knew Leo well enough to know, that he liked to bury himself in work just to avoid a uncomfortable conversation with his son. But that was only because for him, a conversation had to be floating to be comfortable, while Chris also needed some silence to sort out his thoughts before going in on the talk.

"Is there anything you want to talk with me about?" Paige asked.

"Did we really stop Wyatt from turning evil?"

The raven haired woman frowned. "Did your dad tell you that?"

Chris nodded. "It's true?"

"Yes, we did."

"I can't believe that. I meanWyatt"

Paige nodded. "Well, I'm sure you understand how we felt when your future self told us."

"You didn't believe me?"

"No, not until we knew who you really were." Paige shook her head. "Listen, I don't know what your dad told you and I don't want to interfere. It's a really sensitive topic. Especially for your dad."

"Why?"

"I can't"

"I died, right?"

His aunt stared at him surprised. No way, Leo had told him that.

Chris only shrugged. "I figured that much. The way he was acting, telling me I just went back to the future."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to think about it," Paige said. "Neither do I." She still could remember the day like yesterday and always when she thought about it, tears would well up in her eyes.

_Paige: Leo! Leo!_

_(Leo orbs in.)_

_Leo: Sorry. I was in the underworld looking for____ (He sees her face.) What's wrong? (The bedroom door opens. Two SWAT members leave. Sheridan and Darryl come to Paige and Leo.) What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?_

_Sheridan: Nothing. We didn't have to._

_Darryl: I'm sorry, Leo._

_(Leo rushes into the room.)_

_Leo: Chris._

_(Chris weakly looks at Leo.)_

_Chris: (Weakly) Hey._

_(Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway.)_

_Leo: Hey. I'm here now. You can____hold on, okay? Hold on____hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Chris nods.) Don't give up, okay?_

_(Chris nods.)_

_Chris: You, either._

_(Chris closes his eyes.)_

_Leo: No, no, no. Please____no. No, please. (Chris dies.) No._

_(Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. Paige stands there, crying.)_

_[Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo screams and uses energy balls to break furniture. He screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He's out of control. He throws another energy ball at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair. He picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists._

_Paige: Leo, stop it! (He pulls his hands away from her.) What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back._

_Leo: I promised him I'd get him home safely._

_Paige: I know, but you can still save his future, and you can still save Wyatt. We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Okay?_

**(Charmed episode 8x22)**

"I never wanted to make you sad," Chris said seeing his aunt's face.

"That's okay. It will always make me sad. But I know we changed the future. We're all together and that's why it will never happen again."

"I'm afraid, dad is not of that opinion. He's scared, I may now be the one turning evil."

"We can all be turned evil. We all have our dark sides. That's life. Good and bad, black and white, yin and yang."

"Yes, but he thinks I have too many powers that were not meant for me."

"As long as you can handle your powers, as long as they don't corrupt you, they are meant for you. I guess, it's a bonus for you. For what you did."

"What? For dying?"

"For sacrificing your life to save the world."

"I hope you are right."

"I am!" Paige exclaimed. "Moreover, we all turned evil once. Or twice. Just think about your Aunt Phoebe. She was the source's queen."

"What about you?"

"Several times. Once I even orbed my old boyfriend's fiancé to hell."

"What?"

Paige shrugged. "I'm not proud of it." She put an arm around her nephew's shoulder. "Listen, you remember that Henry and I are always there for you. I know, it doesn't seem that way. But you kids are more important to us than anything else. We'll have time."

"I know that. I just wished mom was still around. Everything would be different then."

Paige nodded. "Me too."

Chris stood up. "But still me and dad wouldn't get along too good. Even she failed on that one."

"Don't push that on your mother. You guys failed on it. But it's not too late."

* * *

Paige always had been an acting person. Therefore she decided the next day to talk to her brother in law. It was pretty easy to find Leo. He would either be in the Manor or in magic school and as it was only noon, he had to be in magic school.

Paige found him in the library flipping through a book.

"Paige!" the headmaster exclaimed.

"Hi, Leo. Are you busy?"

"No. Well, nothing that can't be done tomorrow. Or later."

Paige smirked. "Okay. Let's sit. Let's talk."

"About what?"

"About your son."

"Which one?"

"Chris."

"Has he done something again?"

"No, Leo."

"I told him to get some money when he went out for dinner with you. I'm sure he forgot."

Paige ran a hand through her hair. "Who cares about the 5 bucks! You're confusing me. That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to avoid the future repeating itself."

"What do you mean?"

"'You don't know me', sounds familiar? I'm just feeling that if you and Chris don't change your behavior toward each other now, it'll be too late. You don't want that, do you?"

"It's not that easy, Paige."

Paige stared at Leo. "What do you mean?"

Leo put the book back in the shelf. "I don't know how to get through to him. Piper did. And Wyatt does. Hell, even Victor does. I failed on that, Paige. I failed on my son. Although, I promised I would change."

"You did change. You just don't see."

"See what?"

"That Chris longs for you. He longs for you noticing him for the person he is. Don't compare him to Wyatt or yourself."

Leo sighed. "I know. What am I going to do?"

"You show him that you care. He will show you then, too. There is only one thing you do need to understand. It can't be that you have more contact and know more about Wyatt's life, who moved out years ago, than about Chris', who lives with you in one house."

Leo nodded. "Chris and I never were close. Even when he was a child, he would always go to Piper to show her something. I can't remember one time when I put a plaster on him."

"It's not necessary that you're close. It is necessary that he sees that you don't prefer Wyatt over him. Even if you do."

"Of course I don't. Wyatt's just easier for me to understand."

"And I can handle my girls better than Henry. But I still ask him how his day was and how he's feeling."

"You want me to feel guilty?"

Paige smirked. "Yes. That's the only way I can get you to think about it."

Leo nodded. "I know."

Paige stood up. "You will be busy. Oh and one more thing, Chris knows that future Chris died. And before you get mad at me, he figured it out himself."

"Great. I knew, I shouldn't have told him so much about that."

"I think you should have told him more."

Leo went home right after the talk with his youngest sister-in-law. He leaned against the door frame while he waited for the water to boil.

Maybe Paige was right. He hated to admit it, but Leo had even avoided Chris when he was a baby. The grief about the adult Chris they had lost, the hate towards the Elders and the flying heads of the Avatars trying to pull him on their side, that all stopped him from caring for his son.

_Leo: Who are you? What do you want?_

_(Piper walks in holding baby Chris.)_

_Piper: Who are you talking to?_

_Leo: Nobody. How'd you know I was here?_

_Piper: I didn't. Wyatt did. Must be that orbing thing you guys share. He looked up and said 'dadda'._

_Leo: Really?_

_Piper: Mmm-hm. He misses you. We all do._

_Leo: I miss him too. Is there anything else on Barbas in here besides the main entry?_

_Piper: No. Would you like to hold your child?_

_Leo: Uh, I... I can't._

_Piper: Well, you need to, Leo. Chris didn't die. He's alive. You need to move on._

_Leo: Not until Barbas is gone, and they're both safe._

**Charmed episode 7x01)**

_[Scene: Underworld. Cave. Leo is holding a demon up against the cave walls with beams of electricity which are streaming out of his hands. Piper and the kids orb in. Leo stops and turns around. The demon drops to the ground._

_Leo: Piper._

_Piper: Sorry to interrupt but I'm late for work. So Wyatt's been fed, Chris has had his early nap, and, um, they're just very excited to see you._

_Leo: Now's not really a good time._

_Piper: Well, you know, but when is a good time? Sometimes we just have to make the time._

_Leo: Which I will do once I've taken care of any threats towards them._

_Piper: Oh, but don't be ridiculous. You can't vanquish every threat. Besides, even if you did, it doesn't change the fact that..._

_Leo: I killed another Elder?_

_Piper: Yeah, but it wasn't your fault._

_Leo: It doesn't change the facts._

_Piper: The fact is the boys need a father. And that's really all that matters, and I can't understand why you're focusing on all this bad stuff when you have some good stuff in your life. (The demon groans and Piper covers Wyatt's eyes. Bolts of electricity out of Leo's hands hits the demon and vanquishes him.) Uh, hi. Could you please not do that around the children?_

_Leo: You brought them here._

_Piper: Actually, no, you're son brought us here._

_Leo: Look Piper, the word is there's a Scouter Demon in the swamp, and if I don't go there..._

_Piper: If I don't spend some time at P3, we will lose our only source of income._

_Leo: I can't do this, you know._

_Piper: Yes, you can. Just make sure you burp Chris and you will be fine. Now I gotta go, so... help me out._

_(Leo waves his hand and Piper orbs out.)_

**Charmed episode 7x02)**

Although Piper tried to convince him that Chris hadn't died, he knew it better. The Chris they knew from the unchanged future, had really died and he wasn't coming back. Ever. They had a new Chris. They had changed him when they had changed the future. Of course that was what they had wanted to do, but it also stopped Leo from ever making up with Chris, who hated him so much.

But Paige was right, he could still avoid this happening again.

"Dad?"

Leo turned around to see the son he had been thinking about, standing right behind him.

"Your water is boiling. Do you need it, or what?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, sure. I was thinking."

"Alright."

"Hey, how are your applications going?"

"Good. It's just one."

"One?"

"Yes, for the Institute of Art."

"Of course. Don't you think, you should apply for another college, too? Just in case the art institute doesn't work out."

Chris sighed. "Dad"

"Just as an alternative plan."

"I don't want to do anything else."

"But you have to do something if it doesn't work out."

Leo fixed his tea and took a seat at the kitchen table. He could already feel that this was not going to be a good conversation. Like always.

"Why shouldn't it work out? You think I'm not good enough?"

"That's not what I was saying. I just think you should have an alternative. Something could happen that they don't accept you."

Chris frowned. "Whatever." He began to leave the kitchen, but Leo called him back.

"I know how much you'd love to attend the art institute, but it could happen that they don't accept you, and what then?"

Chris glared at his father. But he was right. He had never thought about an alternative. He shrugged. "I have to do my homework."

"Chris, I'd love to talk to you for a bit."

"About what?" Chris thought for a second if he had done something wrong again lately.

"Nothing special. Just what's on your mind."

"On my mind is, that I have to do my homework, study for my SAT's and vanquishing the Vortex Demon, who tried to pull me into oblivion the other day."

"That's a lot. You should take a break. Let Wyatt vanquish the demon."

"I can do it."

"But you don't have to. Ask your brother to help you with the demons."

"He has enough to deal with."

"I'm sure he'd love to help you out. He's not that busy. When we talked yesterday, he said he's only in the restaurant for about 4 hours these days."

"I can do it," Chris repeated and left the kitchen.

"I'll fix us dinner!" Leo called after him. The ex-Elder sighed. If Paige had been right, and Chris wanted more contact, then she should have told him what they should be talking about. Apparently, Leo never hit the right topic.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes the next part. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't reply back to all of you as the weekend was pretty busy. But I appreciate all your comments. **

**Thanks to Dayna!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Wyatt rested his head in his hands and stared out of the window in his bedroom. He had finally gotten use to his new view. At first it had been strange to see something other than the garden of the Manor. 

The blonde sighed. He had to work for his damn presentation the next week but couldn't concentrate. His grandfather had left him a pile of papers to sign for the restaurant. Wyatt was really glad that Victor was still there to help him. You couldn't trust a stranger as a manager for their family buisness. It was really important for him that the restaurant was still led in his mother's way. And with his grandfather at his side, the 20-year-old could be sure that he wasn't tricked even if he didn't have enough time to read through all the papers before he signed them. 

Wyatt contemplated on calling it a night but all the undone work would keep him up anyway. 

The blonde sighed and turned on his lap top. He had just begun typing when he suddenly heard a voice in his head calling out for him. He couldn't deny that he was glad (deleted _that)_ his brother called him, even though it was probably a dangerous situation,otherwise Chris wouldn't want his help. 

Wyatt closed the lap top and orbed off. It had been a good decision when Wyatt had told his friends Amanda and Ray that he was a witch and could orb, or they would question their own sanity when he often disappeared and reappeared out of nowhere. 

The blonde witch rematerialised in the underworld. The floor was sandy and it was rather dark. Wyatt couldn't see his brother or a demon. He couldn't even hear anything. 

"Chris?" 

Suddenly Wyatt was tackled to the ground from behind. He heard a fireball crashing into the wall next to him. The young witch immediately raised his force field bubble. 

Chris got off him and brushed the sand from his pants. "It's about time," he said. 

Wyatt stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Vanquishing demons," Chris answered like Wyatt had lost his mind to even ask him something as obvious as that. 

"What kind of demon?"

"I came here to vanquish the Vortex demon. But for some reason some other demons found me."

"Some other demons? How many?" 

Before Chris could reply, Wyatt's question was answered by six demons appearing out of the shadows. 

"That many," Wyatt muttered. 

Chris stood behind his brother. "You should be able to blast them." 

"Should?"

Chris shrugged. 

Wyatt lowered his shield and held out his hands using his energy blast to vanquish the demons. Two of them only staggered backward, but the others were burnt to ashes. 

"Let's get out of here," Wyatt said. He took his brother's arm and orbed them both to the attic in the Manor. 

"Why did you do that? We could have vanquished the last two," Chris complained. 

Wyatt shrugged. "You know why. I couldn't blast them."

"We'd have found a way." 

Wyatt shook his head. "Let's check the book for them, then we'll go and vanquish them, okay?"

Chris nodded. 

Wyatt started flipping through the book in search of the demons. "Why were you out there in the underworld all alone? And at this time of the day? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

\/p

"I'm not a baby, Wyatt." 

"I know. I'm just asking."

"It took longer than expected," Chris shrugged. 

Wyatt found the demons. "There's a vanquishing potion. I'll mix it."

"I can do it, if you're busy."

"I'm not." Wyatt grinned. "I could use a break."

Chris sat down on the old sofa. "Dad's acting weird."

Wyatt frowned. "Why?"

"He wanted to talk to me today. About how everything is going and how I feel about various things. Creepy."

"It's not creepy. He's your dad and wants to talk to you."

"We never talk. He always talks to you. And we talk. And then he asks you about me."

The older brother nodded. "I know. Maybe he wants to change that. You should work with him." 

Wyatt focussed on making the potion, but saw Chris shrug. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll handle this."

"Okay."

"Oh and I'd like you to come by the restaurant tomorrow after school."

"Why?"

"Grandpa will be there, too. You guys could eat something. I need your help."

"In the restaurant?"

"Yes. No, not exactly. I need your help for the restaurant."

"I don't know"

"Hey, we would be a great team. Mom would be happy."

"Who knows?" Chris approached his brother. "I'd really love if you were still here."

\/p

The blonde brother looked up into the brunette's green eyes. "Things change that's what life is about. No matter where I am, you can always count on me."

Chris nodded. "I know. Goodnight, Wy."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Wyatt watched his brother leave. He shook his head. Only his brother could make a positive thing sound like something negative. He could tell that Chris was happy about Leo showing some interest. Wyatt was only wondering why his father was acting like this. He talked to his dad a lot and usually he knew about everything that was going on, but apparently there was one thing he didn't know. 

The twice blessed witch finished the potion and orbed off again to vanquish the demons and then go on working on his presentation. He would worry about his family tomorrow. 

And then he would also scold his brother for going to the underworld all alone.

* * *

Chris didn't like entering the restaurant since his mom wouldn't appear out of the kitchen again, but he was curious what Wyatt wanted his help with and why he wanted him to see his grandfather again. He didn't get many chances to spend time with Victor, as his grandfather had to help Wyatt a lot and had a new hobby. Victor took part in a dancing course with a lady. 

Chris went over to the waiter behind the bar. "Hi, is my brother here?"

The man looked Chris up and down. "And who is your brother?"

"I am," Wyatt replied, approaching. "I guess I made you curious."

Chris shrugged. "You promised me food."

Wyatt grinned. "Sure. Come on. Grandpa is already sitting over there. Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer?"

"I'll bring you a coke."

Chris shrugged and went the way Wyatt had pointed and found his grandfather bent over the newspaper. "Hi, grandpa!"

\/p

"Chris, hey. I didn't know you'd come by," Victor greeted his youngest grandson and hugged him. 

"I was persuaded."

Chris sat down on bench. A minute later, Wyatt joined them and placed a glass in front of his brother and grandfather and handed him a menu.

"I like being served by you," Chris said smirking. 

"I serve you for 17 years now," Wyatt retorted, grinning. Chris shrugged and stuck his nose into the menu.

"Everything's alright, Wyatt. I checked it twice," Victor told his grandson.

"Cool, thanks."

"Why am I here?" Chris asked. He felt really out of place here. 

"Choose a meal, I'll tell you then." 

Chris stared at his brother suspiciously, but waited more or less patiently until his dinner was served. 

"Okay, you told me I needed a new menu, didn't you?" Wyatt started. 

"Did I?" 

"Yes, you did. I want you to do the new menu. I talked to my chef and he created some new stuff, kicked out some old stuff and we decided. I only need someone to do the layout. And I thought, you'd like to do it."

Chris glared at his brother. "Why?"

"Because I need an artist to do that and you are cheaper than a professional," Wyatt said. 

He could see his brother hesitating. "Grandpa, what do you say?"

Victor held out his hands. "Don't get me in between this. But why not? Do you need some money, Chris?"

"You'd pay me?" Chris asked his brother. 

"Of course. And we'd do something together for the restaurant." 

Chris frowned. He never wanted anything to do with the restaurant or the club from his mother. He never had any interest in it. Moreover, both of the places were too connected with Piper, and it hurt to not see her in the places she belonged to. "I don't know. I have other stuff to do for school and demons and applications. I don't think I'm the right person." 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Victor replied. "It would be a great advantage in your application if they saw that you had done something like this. Moreover, a professional costs at least two hundred dollars." 

"How much will you pay me?"

Wyatt contemplated that. "Half of that."

"One hundred bucks!" Chris exclaimed. 

"Yes. Listen, it's important for me that you do it. And I think Mom would like it too, after all she told you for a reason."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe. Okay, I'll do it. But I need a special computer program and it'll take some time."

"Buy everything you need and bring me the bills. I'll give you two weeks to show me the first samples."

Victor leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his grandsons. He had worked in the restaurant and the club for almost three years now, mainly caring that everything went on the way Piper had done it. But as soon as Wyatt had taken over the main work, Victor could see how the restaurant was developing. "Now that this is clear, we boys should do something fun together. How about a sailing trip this weekend?"

Wyatt knew his brother was at least a bit excited about creating something for the restaurant, even though he always denied it and acted like he didn't care about what happened to their mother's business. Wyatt was maybe the only one who saw or wanted to see that Chris was still not over the loss of their mother.

"Hey, you could come by the restaurant more often," Wyatt said when he directed the car towards the Manor. "To eat." 

"Dad thinks it's really important that I'm home for dinner because it's the only time of the day that we can talk," Chris replied sounding disapproving. 

"Really? That's good. That you guys talk with each other(deleted _that's it_)."

"Who said we were talking?"

Wyatt frowned. "I thought"

"That's the intention. Never works."

"And why not?"

"I have nothing to say to him." 

"I'm sure you do. You just don't want to, for whatever reason."

"Because he thinks I need a advice and his opinion on everything I do. You can't just tell him something, he comments everything."

"Isn't that what a conversation is about?"

"No, Wyatt, it's not. He always makes me feel like I'm not worth a thing, just because I didn't turn out the way he expected me to."

"And what would that be?"

"Someone who is ready to save the world." 

"I guess you still have a few years for that. Don't worry, we are never what our parents want us to be."

"You are." 

Wyatt stopped the car in front of the Manor. "Maybe. Wait and see how evil I could become," he joked but only earned a serious glare from his brother. 

"Don't say that." 

"Why?"

"Just don't say that." 

Wyatt shrugged. Apparently his brother wouldn't tell him anyway. Chris often said something that Wyatt couldn't understand because it came out of nowhere.

They both climbed out of the car and Wyatt waited for Chris to unlock the door. They could hear their father speaking to someone on the phone. 

"I'll go upstairs. I have homework to do," Chris said. 

"Okay. Hey, if you need help with anything for your SATs, you'll tell me." 

Chris nodded. "I need 1000 points."

"You'll get them, don't worry."

Chris shrugged. He wasn't so sure lately. He had a feeling like he was learning in a vacuum. Nothing seemed to stick in his mind. 

"I'll tell Dad, hello." 

Wyatt walked where he suspected his father to be and found him sitting in his favourite armchair. 

"Hey, Wyatt. What are you doing here?" he asked placing the phone down. 

"I just drove Chris home. I asked him to design my new menu."

"Really? That's a great idea."

Wyatt nodded. "One more thing, before I leave."

"What?"

"You should see Chris just like he is, not like some heroic vision, you'd like him to be. I don't know why, but you really acts like you expect him to be one way or the other. Like he should turn out one special way. But how can you know who he should become? I don't want an answer to that. I'm just saying. We can't be perfect, Dad. But I'd love it if you guys had a better relationship, because I hate standing in the middle. And I hate that you both are miserable. That's stupid because you are both too smart to go on like that." 

Leo nodded. He knew his son was right. Although, Wyatt couldn't understand the real reason behind it. 

Leo feared that Chris would become like the Chris they knew from the future. He wasn't waiting for it because he didn't cherish his son's personality, but because he wasn't sure if he could handle Future Chris again. 

But Leo wouldn't tell Wyatt about the future when he had been evil. His son was someone else now. They had rescued him and he would never turn evil again. there was no need for him to even know that it once hadn't been that way. Moreover, Leo wasn't sure if Wyatt could even handle knowing that he had hurt innocents, especially his brother or anyone else in the family.

* * *

**Ihave to tell you that I have a really really boring training course these days and the only thing thatcould keep me awake would be reading your reviews durning this. So, please, don't forget to leaveme ashort (or long) review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I got so many great reviews on the last chapters. I was so happy. I could read them during the most boring training course ever. Does anybody know SAP System?I learnt everything about their retail programm. Well, I don't know much, to be honest. That was too much, too long and too boring. Thereare really people paying a whole lotof money for that course.I lived through it. Today was the last day. **

**Anway, I loved all the reviews. THANKS to all of you. It really made my day. **

**Oh, and I made a mistake the last time. I was told that you could still see the corrections my beta had done to the last chapter. It was an accident, I'm sorry if it confused anyone. But I was so tired when I posted the update and made a mistake while I did the uploading. At least you could see that I'm not that bad. And now enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to Dayna! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come on, Chris. Do something with me. I'm desperate," Henry jr. whined. 

Chris rolled his eyes and concentrated on the stupid book he had to read. Actually, he should have finished it a week ago. Stupid 'The Catcher in the Rye'. Teacher thinks you could identify with one confused teenager. 

"I have two older sisters, Chris."

"I have one older brother."

"Yes, but you and Wyatt you are like one. You can stand each other. Holly and Haley are such stupid cows. Always giggling and talking in a strange language about strange things. I hate them."

"I hate my teachers and this stupid book. Do you notice that I'm trying to concentrate here?"

"If you hate the book then don't read it and do something with me," the 10 year old repeated. 

Chris closed the book. "Henry..."

They heard footsteps and both turned towards the door to see Leo walking in. He looked at his nephew, surprised. The young boy never came by just like that, but Paige had already told Leo that he was having a hard time with his two sisters at the moment and they weren't even 13 yet. 

"Hi, boys!"

"Hi, Uncle Leo."

"You know what, we'll go," Chris told his cousin whose eyes lit up. 

"Cool." 

"Where are you going?" Leo asked. 

"I don't know yet," Chris shrugged. 

Leo frowned. He knew that his son was once again avoiding him for whatever reason. It was really difficult to read Chris. 

"When will you be back?"

"Later, Dad. We'll grab a bite, okay?"

Leo nodded. "Sure." He wouldn't say that he had planned something for dinner tonight. At least, Chris was helping his cousin. "Don't forget to tell your parents, Henry. They will worry otherwise."

"Will do, Uncle Leo. Bye."

Chris started to regret that he had allowed his younger cousin to spend the day with him as soon as they climbed into the car. Henry was a chatter box and told Chris everything that had happened since he was born. At least it seemed that way. 

The brunette Halliwell rolled his eyes and had to stop himself from pushing the young boy out of the car once they were stoppedat a red light. 

"Where are we going?" Henry asked

"Nowhere, if you don't shut up already."

"Hey, I never get to talk at home. It's Holly and Haley. And mom." 

"Life's unfair."

Henry sighed. He had expected more from his older cousin.

Chris took a deep breath. "Alright. Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"Let's get something."

"And then?"

"What does your mom think about you going to the underworld."

"She hates it. She says I'm too young and can't handle my powers yet. It sucks. But I know some spells and a few potions," Henry said excited. "Do you want to take me with you?"

Chris shook his head. "No. Aunt Paige would kill me. Sorry."

"I'd love to go to magic school," Henry told him. "I would learn everything about magic, then and I could go after demons as much as I want. I don't understand it anyway. My mom really loves magic. I mean, that's all she does, being a whitlelighter. But if it comes to me or my sisters she's all against magic."

"It's not that much fun, anyway."

Henry snorted. "You and Wyatt go to the underworld all the time."

"Because the demons come after us all the time, not because we want to."

Chris smirked. "Alright. You want to go to the underworld, vanquish a demon and prove your mom that you're capable of taking care of them?"

"Yes!"

Chris searched for a parking lot and they both orbed into the underworld. 

"How do we find the right demon?" Henry whispered. 

"We'll take one that passes our way," Chris replied in normal volume. 

"Mom always says you should look up the demon you go after in the book first."

"We don't have a book."

"You know..."

"Are you scared? Then we go back," Chris taunted. 

Henry grimaced but before he could answer back, there was a demon that passed their way. The demon was at least 6'5 and wore a long black coat and a hood, so you could only see his feet and some red eyes. 

Henry stepped behind his cousin. He couldn't know that Chris had no idea what kind of demon it was or how to vanquish it. Maybe it hadn't been his best idea to come down here with Henry. 

"Alright, let's get out of here," he said. 

The two boys formed into the usual blue and white lights, but only Henry found himself back in his parents' house. He knew that the demon must have stopped Chris from orbing out and he had to go back, but he wouldn't without help. 

"Mom! Mom!"

"What?" Paige appeared right behind her son making him jump at the sound of her voice. "What's going on? Why are you so fussy?"

"I need your help. Or rather, Chris does."

The thing that had stopped Chris from leaving the underworld with his cousin was a illuminated lash. Usually demons that had tools were not that powerful, but Chris still found himself being strangled by the glowing rope. 

He really didn't know why he always had to get himself into these kind of situations. Why did he even think of going to the underworld just like that. Without any preparation. He didn't even have a potion. But at least he had his powers. He couldn't orb away but he could at least turn the lash into something that wouldn't hurt him furthermore. The bad thing about thought projection was that you really had to think about something to use it, and if you couldn't get any air into your lungs for several minutes,it was really difficult. 

But eventually the brunette witch felt it loosening its strength and the lash turned into a scarf. You could still be strangled with that but the demon seemed to be confused and Chris had a chance to throw him back into the wall. 

Just as he started to orb out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You stay where you are," his raven haired aunt hissed. "So, I can kill you after I've saved you."

Paige took the vial and threw it at the demon that was just about to get back to his feet, vanquishing it instantly. 

"Flagello demon. No acitve powers except for shimmering. Uses an electric lash to torture and kill his victims. No threat for witches if you don't make him angry," Paige quoted what she just had been reading in the book of shadows. "Did you know that?"

Chris shook his head.

"Really. And still you brought my son down here?"

"He's still alive."

"Are you giving me lip?" Paige asked. "I have always been on your side no matter what stupid things you have done. Always. In every time-line, I might add. I'm the only one in this family who never gave up on you and you thank me with this. Not only do I have to worry about you and your brother, I also have to worry about my son now. You both could have gotten killed. And no one knew where you were."

"But we weren't because Henry could escape pretty easily and apparently I can look after myself," Chris said

The three witches heard steps behind them and Paige motioned for the boys that they should orb out. 

They rematerialised in the conservatory of the Manor where Leo sat, reading in one of those huge books he always read. 

"Oh, you're back already," the ex-Elder said towards his son and nephew

"You can be glad, they're back at all. Almost got killed by a demon in the underworld," Paige said just as angry as a second ago. Usually, she wouldn't tell her brother-in-law when Chris would do something like that to avoid him getting into trouble with his father, but she was just too angry. She hated to have to worry about the kids in the family. 

"What? How did he get you?" Leo asked.

"Well, they orbed there. I don't know why. I don't want to know." 

"You never let me vanquish a demon or at least help you," Henry told his mother. 

"So, you decided to take your cousin for a training lesson?" Paige yelled. "You are so deep in trouble, young man, it's a wonder you can still breath. We're going home now. But first I need to yell at your cousin. If you don't mind," she asked Leo. 

But he knew better than to stop the youngest Charmed sister now. 

Paige turned toward Chris. "I hope you feel really bad. I hope you understand how dangerous this was. I don't care that nothing happened. There was a chance that something might have. If you want to take those risks then I can't stop you, but you will leave my son out of it. Because as long as I can protect him from a life of being threatened by demons all the time, I will.He is much too young to have to deal with this 

"You grow up early in this family," Chris told her. "Wyatt and I went to the underworld when I was even younger than Henry. And you and Aunt Phoebe decided to retire from the constant demon hunting when I was 14. And who's been doing it ever since? It's good that you want to protect your kids but what about us. No one is protecting us for years now and no one ever will again. So, don't tell me anything about dangerous situations and being too young to face them." 

Paige let out the breath she had held. She ran a hand through her hair and looked into her nephew's green eyes. 

"Hmm. You are really good with words. Because now I feel bad, although you should. But I know better than to be impressed by that." She took her son's arm and they orbed out. 

Leo glared at his son. 

"Now, do you want to say anything?" Chris asked him. 

"Just that I don't like worrying about my sons either. And that I know that you don't like the situation you were brought into, or rather born into. But you have a responsibility I don't want to lose you again." 

Chris stared to the ground for a second. "It hadn't been my intention to get Henry into danger. I just don't know why I sometimes do such things. When everything gets too much I get this feeling like I have to do something dangerous, something that could kill me, just to see that I'm alive. Pretty sick, isn't it?"

Leo thought about his son's words. But never answered. 

"I need to get the car now. I'm really sorry. When I'm back you can punish me." 

Leo watched his son turn into the bright lights to orb away. He shook his head. The truth was he couldn't really understand his sister-in-law. Of course, she had been worried about her son, but it was true that the Halliwell witches had to learn how to take care of demons sooner or later. Henry had been so keen and interested in everything magical since he was a little boy. Paige should understand that, and she should have also accepted his wish to attend magic school rather than high school. But for some reason Paige, who always had been more interested in a life with magic than a normal life, wanted to shield her kids from magic and Haley and Holly seemed to like that just as much. But Henry was different and Leo thought that Wyatt and Chris might not be the worst allies for him and could teach him a bit.

* * *

Sue placed a tray with food on the table where she sat with her friends during the lunch break. 

"They gave me food for two," she said. The food in the high school cafeteria may not be the best, but it always was a lot for two dollars. "Matt, are you eating something?"

The boy nodded not stopping his copying of the notes from English class. 

"I offer you food and you don't even look at me. Really politely," she said. 

"Leave him, Sue. Men can write and talk at the same time," Amy grinned. 

"You're right. But there's no man around here."

"What about me?" Chris asked dropping his bag to the ground. 

"You look like a man with issues," Amy told him, frowning. It was no secret that their friend had lots of problems over the last weeks, but today he looked furious. 

"This stupid jerk, Mr. McLeod," Chris exclaimed and sat down next to the African American girl. 

"Who's that?" Matt asked closing his notebook and handing the second one back to Sue. 

"The art teacher. You've gone to this school just as long as I have and you don't even know the name of the teachers," Chris said angrily. 

Matt shrugged, understanding he didn't want to push his friend further. "I never had art classes, sorry."

"What did he do?" Sue asked. 

Chris shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, really. "Forget it." 

The two girls at the table looked at each other. 

"He's just some stupid asshole," Chris muttered. 

"Careful, Trainer Curtis is on his way," Matt told his friends. They saw the elderly trainer approaching their table, carrying a tray. "Did you skip training yesterday?" he asked Chris. 

"No. I was there. It was for shit. Just like everything."

Sue shook her head. "Dear God, you are such a pessimist. Now tell us what this Mr. McLeod did to you, you will anyway."

Chris took a deep breath but couldn't tell them as Trainer Curtis placed his tray down on their table. 

"Now, kids, are you embarrassed when old Trainer Curtis sits here with you? All the other tables are taken."

"No, of course not," Amy told the man who always wore training suits. 

"Aren't girls good liars? Always remember that boys," the trainer smirked. 

"We've already learned that lesson," Matt muttered. He had lost his girlfriend a while ago as well. 

"Good news for you, Halliwell. We finally got a new sandbag for you to destroy," Trainer Curtis smirked. 

Chris had decided to take the kick boxing courses the trainer had told him about years ago. A few weeks ago when he had been just as angry as he was now, the sandbag had to pay for it. 

"Great." Chris really wasn't interested in that at the moment. 

"You should go, Chris. Better the sandbag than one of us," Amy told him. 

"Is there a problem?" the trainer asked. 

"Actually there is. But I can't tell you, because it's about a teacher and Trainer Curtis is here and I've had enough trouble lately."

"I heard about that. But I'm no teacher. So who is it?"

Chris sighed. "Fine. It's Mr. McLeod. I went to him to get a recommendation for my application and he refused."

"Why?"

"Because he said I'm not good enough."

"Now, I see what the problem is," Amy said. 

"Shut up," Chris snapped at her, regretting it at once. Of course, none of his friends were to blame. But it really had hurt him when the art teacher replaced Mrs. Buvreaux when she retired last term, told him he couldn't give him a reference. 

"You are not really angry, you're hurt. Because the one little percent of your brain that keeps you wondering if you're not good enough to be accepted in art school is now acting up again. You wonder if he's right. But I assure you, he's not," Sue told him. 

"How can you know? You have no idea."

"Hey, you made pictures of us and I looked better than in some photograph," Matt told his friend. 

Chris snorted. Maybe he really should forget about the art institute. 

"Mr. Halliwell, what did I tell you about self-esteem? Mr. McLeod is a new teacher, he doesn't know about your talents. I recommend you go and ask Mrs. Buvreaux. She will help you," the trainer said, making a mental note to talk to this teacher who told the students they weren't good enough for the things they wanted to do. 

"But she's retired. I don't even know how to reach her."

"Ask the secretary. She retired, she didn't die. I'm also sure she still lives here in the city." 

Chris contemplated that. Mrs. Buvreaux always liked him. She maybe was the only teacher who thought that he had some talent. He needed a reference for his application or they wouldn't even look at his portfolio. 

The brunette put his head in his hands. What a day! It had started out so nicely and turned out to be more depressing than ever. 

"Don't let this get to you. You're a genius, we know that. And deep down you know that too," Sue said. 

"Listen to your friends." Trainer Curtis put his fork down and took his tray. "I'm really glad that I'm no teacher, I can tell you. I wouldn't want to become such a fool," he whispered to the kids who laughed at this. "I'll see you later, Halliwell. Guys."

The friends watched the trainer leaving. 

"I like Trainer Curtis. He's a great guy," Matt said. 

"Me too. He's much nicer than Mrs. Meyer," Amy agreed. 

"You mean admiral Meyer," Sue joked. The coach for the girls really was a sarge. She pushed the tray with her leftovers over to Chris. "Here, eat something, it'll make you feel much better."

"Hey, you asked me first," Matt complained. 

Sure shrugged. "Chris deserves it more. He was once again told what a loser he is."

Chris glared at the girl. But decided to keep quite. He wouldn't want the day to turn out even worse by starting an argument with one of his friends.

* * *

**I'm waiting for your thoughts on this. **

**To everyone who is celebratingthe holidays:HAPPY EASTERN! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, guys, here is the next chapter. I hope the wait wasn't too long for you. I have the next chapter already finished so there will be the next update really soon. **

**Thanks a lot for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I really, really love them. **

**Thanks to _Dayna_ for doing this although she is busy. I appreciate it. **

**I hope you have fun with this one. **

Chapter 8

Chris walked towards his brother's office in the restaurant, but was stopped by some waiter. He couldn't understand why not one of the staff could remember that he was Piper's other son.

After some explanation, he was allowed to enter the small office, even though Wyatt was gone.

The older Halliwell stood in the ally behind the restaurant, having a discussion with the waiter. Those were the times when he began to doubt his position as the boss of an established restaurant. He felt like a lot of the people he had to deal with tried to trick him, because he was still so young and inexperienced. Wyatt was really happy that he could still rely on his grandfather for some things. But he had the ambition to handle more and more stuff by himself. That was the only way to make a name for himself.

Today he was sure that the supplier got his point.

Wyatt went back to his office and find his brother leaning in the doorframe of the heavy metal door that led outside.

"Chris?"

"I brought you the samples."

Chris never left his place standing half way outside.

Wyatt sighed. "This is a non-smoking restaurant," Wyatt said.

"That's why I'm standing here."

"You really should stop that."

Wyatt cleared away some files from his desk and took his brother's samples.

"This day has been bad enough already," Chris said angrily.

"Why what happened?"

"Don't ask." Chris threw the cigarette butt into the ally and closed the heavy door behind him. "What do you say?" he asked his brother.

Wyatt looked up and saw his baby brother's face full of expectance. "Well, first I say, thank you for doing this for me."

Chris nodded and waited for Wyatt's approval.

"It's pretty Picasso-like, you know," Wyatt told him.

"I know who Picasso is. But"

"Well, the nose is where the ear should be."

"What does that mean?"

"Frankly, it's good work, but I cannot use it. I'd rather you try something else. Something more practical, so the guests can find what they're looking for. But I like the little pictures."

Chris stared at his brother with large eyes. "You don't like it."

"I didn't say that. You just need to work it over a bit. Maybe if we worked on it together, we could get it so it turns out the way we want."

"I don't want it to turn out any way. You asked me for my help and I helped you, and now you are telling me you don't like it. Maybe you should have given me instructions. But I thought, I could do whatever I wanted."

"Yes, of course. That's what I wanted. And you did, but still, it needs to be worked over. That's all. No offence, okay. I appreciate your work, but I can't use it this way."

Chris took his bag. "You know what, do it alone. I have enough other things going on, that I don't need to be helping you to turn mom's restaurant into a diner for your friends."

"Hey, I want to approach a new target group. I'm not changing everything mom did."

"Yeah, Wy, whatever. You only do what you want anyway. But don't ask me again."

Wyatt frowned. "Your day must have been really bad, the way you are acting."

"What do you care?"

Wyatt let his brother leave the office and even close the door way too loud, knowing that Chris clearly had other issues at the moment.

* * *

Wyatt re-materialized in the kitchen of his former home. Leo appeared from the hallway checking who had just entered his house.

"Hi, dad. How are you?"

"I'm good. You have laundry to do?"

Since Wyatt had moved out he and his friends used the washing machine in the Manor.

"No. I need to talk to Chris. Is he home?"

"I think I heard him throwing the door shut a while ago, yes. But that doesn't mean he's still here. He orbs out on me more than ever. Mainly to the underworld."

"I heard about that from Aunt Paige. I don't understand her. I mean, sooner or later Henry will be confronted by a demon. Isn't it better it happens when Chirs is around to help him?"

"You don't have kids yet. You try to protect them from the bad in the world for as long as possible. If I could, I would forbid Chris to go to the underworld, too. Not that he would listen. It's scary, because I can't help you anymore. That's the worst thing about losing my powers, even though it was years ago."

"We look after ourselves, I promise."

"I'm not so sure about your brother on that. I'm pretty worried. I have this bad feeling like he's not really caring for life at the moment."

"He has sorrows, that's all. But that's good for you, because you don't need any powers to help him with that. All you have to do is talk to him."

"Easier said than done."

"Just don't interrogate him. Talking means to talk and to listen. You don't need to comment everything. Anyway, I'm here to find out whether he hates me now, too, or if he has some other issues. When I come back, we could talk for a while if you want."

Leo nodded. "That would be great."

Wyatt knocked on the door to his brother's bedroom and , surprisingly got an answer. When he stepped in, he couldn't help but give the room a disapproving frown. Chris had never been the tidiest person and that had been a huge problem when he and Wyatt still shared a room. But today, Wyatt wasn't sure if his brother really used this room as a bedroom or a junk room.

"I'll do my laundry tomorrow morning, probably when you are already in school, just put everything in a basket. That's disgusting. Don't you ever clean up?"

"No one asked you to enter my room if you don't like it," Chris told his brother.

"I know. But I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About how we parted this afternoon. You're not really angry with me, right? It's something else bothering you. Tell me what it is."

Chris sat up in his bed. "Nothing."

"Come on. It's me, Wyatt. We always talk about everything."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Chris sighed. "It's this stupid teacher. Mr. McLeod. He refused to give me a reference for my application."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good enough, Wyatt."

"I see. Look, what do you care what one stupid asshole tells you."

"He's an art teacher. He knows what he is talking about." Chris hits his pillow with his fist. "I would do anything to go to that school. But no one's supporting me."

Wyatt left his place against the closet and somehow managed to reach his brother to sit down on his bed without stepping on something. "And you will attend this school because you are good. And they will see that."

"What do you know?"

"I know what someone once told me. Listen up, art is not good or bad. You either like it or not. And maybe this teacher doesn't like what you are doing, but that doesn't mean that it isn't good. And that's exactly the same thing as what I told you about the samples you did for me. I'm sure they're really, really good. But I can't use them but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your work."

Chris avoided his brother's gaze. "Who said that to you?"

Wyatt smirked. "You did. I know you feel down because of what this teacher said and I wasn't any help, I guess, to make you feel better."

"Not really. It's just when everybody is telling you that you will not make it, you start to believe it."

The blonde Halliwell nodded. "But not everybody is saying that. You need to have more faith in yourself. I do."

Chris shrugged.

"Seriously."

Chris nodded, although he wasn't convinced.

"Do you feel a bit better?"

Chris nodded but said "No."

Wyatt put an arm around his brother. "But you should. There is nothing lost, you are only beginning your life. I assure you everything will turn out the way you want it."

"I really want to help you with those menus, Wy. I promise, I will do better this time."

"I'm sure you will, now that I've told you a bit of what I expect, okay? We'll do it together this time. And it will turn out to be a huge success. After all we are a great team, aren't we?"

_Chris saw a man standing in front of the book of shadows flipping the pages when suddenly a vortex appeared in the attic. A young girl stepped through it. Suddenly the vortex turned into a blue glowing triquetra which was painted on the wall in the attic. The same man walked out of it this time. A young woman with long dark hair stood next to him. She was dressed in a leather cat suit. _

_There were six demons waiting for them. A voice came out of the shadows. _

"_Welcome home, Chris."_

_The man answered in a cold voice. "Hello, Wyatt."_

_The man the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows. "They are no threat to me," he said to what the demons shimmered out. The man was dressed completely in black. He had long curly blonde hair and his steal blue eyes showed no emotions. "Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me."_

"_I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."_

"_Save me? From what?"_

"_From whatever evil it was that turned you."_

"_That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that."_

"_And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"_

"_That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." The blonde man held out his hands emphasizing his point._

"_Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."_

"_You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again."_

"_I think you know me better than that."_

"_I thought you said you could talk some sense into him."_

"_Leave her out of this."_

_Chris saw the blonde raising his arm and choking the brunette. But what scared him even more, he felt it. He couldn't breath. _

_The blonde flicked his hand and the other flew across the attic. _

That's when Chris awoke with a start. He brought a hand to his neck. He took a few deep breaths to get some air back into his lungs. He felt his head and shoulder hurting. He looked at his upper arm and saw a large blue bruise.

The young witch looked at his alarm clock to find it was still the middle of the night. He climbed out of bed and went down the stairs into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

What a strange dream.

"_Welcome home, Chris."_

"_Hello, Wyatt."_

Chris frowned deeply. Wyattand he. But they were older. Chris ran a hand through his hair. This was weird. This couldn't be Wyatt. He had only been here a few hours ago and looked totally different.

Someone switched on the light making Chris jump.

"Chris? What are you doing up?" his father asked.

"I'm going back to bed. I just needed some water."

Leo took a close look at his son. He saw the sweat on his forehead and the confused look. "Are you alright?"

Chris turned around, emptying the glass. "Yeah. I just had a really weird dream. A nightmare, I guess."

"About your mom?"

"No. Aboutme."

"Talk to me about it."

"Nah. It's okay. I'll get over it. It's not so bad. I'm just."

"You are clearly shaking. Just tell me about it."

Chris sat down opposite his father on the kitchen table. "I saw these two men. One was hurting the other. It was pretty dark. But they were in the attic. And there also was this girl. She had long brown hair and a leather suit. There were some demons, too. But they were sent away."

"What has this to do with you? You said the dream was about you."

"'Welcome home, Chris'. That's what the blonde man said. 'Hello, Wyatt," said the other. Do you think that was the future? The other future. Wyatt ordered the demons around."

Leo remembered the day future Chris had been taken by his fiancé to the future. They never learned what had happened there exactly, but he could think that it had been the unchanged future, Chris had seen in his dream. Or was it a dream?

"I could feel it. I could feel Wyatt hurting him. I couldn't breath."

Leo took his son's still slightly shaking hand. "Chris, I guess you're starting to remember your other life."

"But why? Why now? I'm not that age already."

"I don't know."

"I don't want to remember that. It's confusing. I mean, I feel what he feels although he isn't me. I don't know. It's strange. Maybe it really was just a dream."

Leo narrowed his eyes. Maybe... "Chris, I don't think you should fight the memories if they come to you. You can learn from it. Maybe you even earn his knowledge about demons. Believe me, he knew more about them than anybody else."

"You don't understand. What if it conflicts with my relationship to Wyatt?"

"It won't."

Chris shook his head. "I'm going back to bed. Hopefully, I can sleep without any weird dreams."

Leo watched his son as he climbed up the stairs. Why did Chris start remembering. The boy had enough problems already, without the knowledge of two lifetimes. But there was still the chance that it really had only been a dream. No one in the family knew much about the unchanged future. Maybe Chris was only over-strained and worked up everything Leo had told him so far. Maybe...

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me a little review again. **

**One more thing, I was told to change this story to a T rating. There will be some sex talk coming, that's it. We are dealing with teenagers and twens after all :-) I guess it's a good idea so no one will feel offended. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here comes the next chapter. I wanted to update sooner but I forgot. Really sorry but I have so much going on. My cat had an operation. I have job interview today and so on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. I never get tired of reading them. **

**Thanks to Dayna!**

Chapter 9

"Hey, am I too early?" Sue asked grinning widely.

"No, my dad just left. Come in."

Chris let his friend in. "Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. I would do anything to wipe away your anguish."

"Thanks. We'll do it in the conservatory. It's the best light there."

Sue nodded and they both went into the room.

"I'll get my stuff. You can undress, okay?"

"Sure. That's just what I was about to do."

Chris left his friend and went to his room. He got his bag and climbed back down the stairs. Sue was already done. She only wore a bathrobe and looked through a book that lay on the small table.

"Who's reading this?" she asked.

"My father. Who else? The book was written when he was little boy."

Sue laughed. "He's not that old."

"You can't imagine."

"Okay. Then where should I sit or stand?"

"Stand. By the window. Don't look at me. Turn slightly to the right. Look out the window."

Sue followed his instructions. "Okay?"

"You should wear your hair down."

"Alright. Like this?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

Sue smiled. She let the bath robe drop down on the floor. "Are you okay with that?"

Chris stared at her for a second. "Absolutely. Thanks again for helping me out. You know, they ask to see a nude, that's just how it is."

"Yeah. The university of Columbia asks me to write a 10 page essay about my favorite childhood memory. Unbelievable."

Chris started to draw the outlines.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"Half an hour. I can do the rest without you."

"That's okay. I'm just asking because I have to go to work this afternoon."

"I'll be done."

Sue continued to stare out into the garden. Who had thought that being a model can be that boring and exhausting at the same time. She wasn't allowed to move and didn't want to disturb Chris too much. "You have a nice little garden outside. But you should care for it a bit more."

"I know. It's my dad's favorite punishment for me. Take care of the garden or clean up the house. As soon as I do something stupid again, it'll look better. It's only a matter of time."

"I see. Well, it's a useful punishment, isn't it?"

Chris shrugged. "Don't move, please."

"I didn't move."

"Yes you did. Slightly."

"Did not."

"Yes. The outlines of the muscles in your leg changed."

Sue shook her head. "God. You are a freak," she smirked. "There is a girl standing in front of you and she isn't even that ugly and all you care for are the muscles in her leg."

"I want this to be good. But I can assure you, I will jerk off later."

"Thanks."

"But you are really beautiful. That's why I asked you."

"That and Sonya isn't around anymore."

Chris stopped for a second. "She wouldn't have done it anyway. She's too prude for that."

"She doesn't seem prude making out with her new boyfriend."

Chris took his pencil again. "New boyfriend?"

Sue rolled her eyes. "You didn't know that, right? I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. No. That's okay. I meanyeah, it's alright."

"It's not. I can see it."

"Do you know him?"

"No. He's not a student anymore. He works in a bank. Always wears a suit and a tie. Kind of old."

"What? In his twenties maybe?"

"Yes, I think. I saw them when I walked my dog the other day and she introduced us. His name is Paul. He looked nice and was really polite."

Chris nodded. Although he knew Sue couldn't see it. "I see. Well, maybe I should search for someone else as well."

"Chris,just because she found someone?"

The brunette Halliwell shrugged. Of course, Sue was right. And it wasn't like Sonya cheated on him or anything. They were together for over 2 years, broke up and now she had found another boyfriend. Moreover it was not like Chris had tried to win her back. But some banker. That was what bothered him. She had just been out finding someone better than him.

Sue decided to not get deeper into this topic and let Chris continue his work. After some time, he told her that he was done and the young woman dressed again.

"When can I see it?" she asked.

"Monday."

"Cool," Sue buttoned up her blouse. "Listen, Chris, don't think too much about Sonya. It's over. Now, go on. It's not like anyone expected you guys to marry one day, have kids and that stuff. You were only 14."

Chris walked her to the door. "Whatever."

Sue shook her head. She knew exactly that he wouldn't listen to her, anyway.

* * *

Wyatt found his brother's room in just the same condition as the last time he was there. The blonde Halliwell sighed. Their mother would have grounded Chris until he had cleaned up this room. But Wyatt was only the brother. He picked up every piece of cloth he could find not caring whether it was clean or not. At least you could see the floor again afterwards.

"You know, I understand that you don't want your room sterile but against who are you rebelling with that mess," the 20 year old said to his little brother, who sat at the kitchen table finishing the drawing.

"Against no one. As long as I find everything."

"Do you find everything?"

Chris gave him a look like he was a fool.

"I'm just asking." Wyatt started the first load of laundry. He peered over his brother's shoulder. "What the hell?"

"What? Never seen a naked girl"

"More than you. Who is that? I know her. It's one of your friends."

"It's Sue."

"Right. You guys are..."

"Friends. I only made a drawing of her. Nothing special."

"Don't tell her that."

"It's only art."

"It's pretty good and she is...whoa."

Chris smirked. "You should ask her out. She likes you."

Wyatt's cheeks turned a light pink. "Really? Maybe."

"I'll bring that upstairs. Can we go then?"

The two brothers had decided to finally spend a Saturday together again. It was difficult enough to find a day when they both had time.

Wyatt nodded.

Chris made his way towards the stairs but was thrown backwards and landed in the hallway.

Wyatt heard the noise and came running into the hallway as well. When he saw the black skinned demon, he immediately flicked his wrist to vanquish him, but the demon only shimmered out.

"Chris? Are you okay?"

The brunette Halliwell got back to his feet. "Yeah. Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

Chris joined his brother's side. "He's not gone."

Wyatt nodded. He turned around looking at Chris checking him for any possible injuries. He opened his mouth but only a pain filled moan escaped his lips. The blonde witch looked down and saw a lance sticking in his stomach. He looked for his brother but Chris had already hit the floor, blood dripping out of a wound in his chest. Wyatt saw the demon smirking at him before shimmering out.

The 20 year old witch felt his legs giving out underneath him. He half way lay on his baby brother falling into unconsciousness.

Leo was hit by a strange feeling when he closed the magical door to magic school behind him. He climbed down the stairs, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his two sons, laying in their own blood.

The father ran toward them and fell to his knees. "Oh no. Paige!" His desperate cries for his youngest sister in law filled the hallway and Leo was that focused on his boys that he never noticed the demon shimmering in again.

Paige appeared in the usual white an blue lights. "Leo, watch out!"

But it was too late, when the ex-Elder turned around he was hit by the demon's fireball.

Paige ran for the three men. She stared at the demon, not knowing what to do. She was all alone and this demon had managed to get both of her nephews. She held out her hands to heal Wyatt but she only felt herself being thrown backwards. The demon conjured another fireball aiming it at her.

Paige looked for her nephews and her eyes widened when suddenly a golden glow appeared between the both of them. The demon didn't seem to notice and erupted in flames before he could kill Paige, hit by Wyatt's energy blast.

"Are you okay, Aunt Paige?"

Paige nodded. "Yes. I am." The female witch-whitlighter stood up. "How's your dad?"

Leo opened his eyes being healed by his son. "Thank God, you're okay." He hugged his boys tightly.

"Why are we, anyway? I mean, we were dead at least for a second, right?" Chris asked.

"I don't know."

"You guys healed one another. I saw it," Paige said smiling proudly.

"But the demon almost got us," Wyatt said. He suddenly felt like such a bad brother. When he had moved out he never thought that his brother would now be all alone to fight off the demons and protect their powerless father. In his apartment there were no demons coming. They had cast a protection spell on the flat and even if they hadn't the demons always came to the Manor. If Chris had been alone today, he probably would be dead by now.

"Don't worry. We're both fine. So, let's get out. You promised," Chris said to his brother, sounding so much like a kid.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. Will you be okay?" he asked his father.

Leo nodded. He was used to the demonic attacks and even though he had no more powers, he wasn't scared. And even if he were, he would never tell his oldest son. Or Wyatt would only move back in the Manor, missing out on so much. And he really deserved it after all he had done for the family since Piper died.

* * *

"I'm glad you don't want to go to a restaurant tonight. Sometimes, I really can't stand that atmosphere anymore," Wyatt said as he and Chris got some popcorn at the snack bar in the cinema.

"You chose it yourself," Chris replied.

Wyatt handed his brother the popcorn, so he could carry the drinks. "Hey, I paid for you tonight, so no complaints."

"I wasn't complaining. You were."

"It's strange enough, though. We almost died half an hour ago and now we're enjoying a movie."

"Yeah, well, if we hadn't been only almost killed, we couldn't enjoy anything."

"Thank you and your pure realism."

Chris shrugged and led the way to their seats. There was another reason why Chris had decided to watch a movie with his brother tonight. They had decided to go out for a night out every week and usually Wyatt saw it as his job tointerview his little brother about what was going on in his life and Chris was tired of this. So, he thought in a cinema they couldn't talk too much. Of course, Chris loved to spend time with his brother and talk to him. Well, Wyatt was the only one Chris was talking to about everything. But sometimes it was just too much.

"Are you sure about this movie?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. Matt saw it and said it was great," Chris replied.

Wyatt shrugged. He never liked any movie his brother chose but he would never tell him that.

"Do you want to go for a drink later? Talk a bit."

"I don't know. I have to study a lot tomorrow. For my SATs you know."

"Of course. When do you take them?"

"Two months."

"But you have to study tomorrow for it?"

"I need to start."

"You don't fool me. Anyone else, but not me. You don't want to talk to me. Why not?"

"That's not true."

"But everything is alright? You would tell me if it wasn't?"

"Yeah."

Wyatt only shrugged. He knew Chris wouldn't tell him.

* * *

Chris tapped on the steering wheel. He had borrowed his dad's car to drive to Mrs. Buvreaux's home. But now he wasn't sure if it had been a great idea to come here. After all, the teacher was now retired and they had a few problems with each other – just like Chris seemed to have with every teacher. But even his father was all for it that Chris went to his former art teacher.

The young brunette approached the front door and rang the bell. It was a nice jingling sound.

Mrs Buvreaux opened the door wearing a really colorful outfit with red trousers, a green t-shirt and an orange vest.

"Chris Halliwell, never a good sign to see you," the older lady said smiling widely. "It is so nice that you come to visit your old teacher."

"Thanks. How are you, Mrs Buvreaux?"

"I'm good. A bit bored and I argue a lot with my husband now as we are both at home so much. Therefore I sent him to learn golf."

The blonde haired lady laughed, but stopped again. "Now, what do you want?"

Chris shrugged. "I just want to see how you are doing."

The woman looked at him, frowning.

"Okay, there is one little thing," the teenager admitted. "I wanted to ask you if you maybe could write me a reference for applying for the Institute of Fine Arts."

"Oh, of course. Sit down, take a cookie. Though, it's not a cookie like you Americans know them." She led him into the living room. Chris might not have found the table if she hadn't shown him. A large sofa took up almost half of the room and the rest was filled with pictures, drawings, books and a lot of other junk.

She stood a glass with orange juice in front of her former student. "It's called madeleines. Still, take one or two. They're really good."

Chris took a biscuit.

"Now, how is the new teacher? What is he called?"

"Mr McLeod. He's really nice," Chris lied.

"I don't believe you. He's not better than I am, is he?"

"No. He's different."

"Why isn't he giving you a reference after almost a year he should know what a genius you are."

"No, he doesn't," Chris muttered.

"Well, I'll do it." The old lady turned around and took a notepad from the little table behind her.

"Do you want to see my portfolio?"

"Of course, I want to. That's why you brought the folder in here."

Chris opened the folder and let his teacher look through the papers. Chris thought highly about Mrs Buvreaux's opinion of his work.

The young man looked around and noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. Family pictures. Apparently, Mrs Buvreaux had a daughter and son and already grandchildren. Chris also recognized her in a photo when she was younger with her husband.

"Those pictures are really good. Some things need a bit of improvement, but that's why you go to the school. Really, I'm proud of you."

"So, you think, they will accept me?"

"Of course. As long as you get enough points in your SATs."

Chris sighed.

"You don't think you will manage that?"

"I don't know. It's a hell of a lot to study and I'm a bit busy with other things, too."

Mrs Buvreaux gave him a disapproving look. "There is nothing more important than your education. At least now."

Chris nodded. He was told that from several people. "I know that."

The older lady smiled at him. "How is school, anyway?"

"It's like always."

"And at home?"

"Like always. It's good."

"That's good to hear. Now, give me some time. I'll write this reference for you. Why don't you go upstairs the third door on the left is my studio. Look around a bit."

"Really? Can I?"

"Sure. I'll call you when I'm done."

Chris already knew that he would get into trouble before he even entered the Manor. He had spent more time at Mrs Buvreaux's than expected. But it was a great time he had with his former teacher. He had never seen any of her drawings. It was some amazing ones. And Chris was glad that he had asked her to give him the reference. Mr McLeod would see what he could do, even without his teacher's approval.

"Chris, are you back?"

The brunette leaned against the closed front door. "Yes, dad."

"I told you to be back by six o'clock. It's almost seven." The ex-Elder appeared in the hallway.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm here now."

"Chris, I told you..."

"I know, you have no reason to trust me as long as I don't prove that I accept your decisions and act in ways you don't understand I mean, you don't approve."

Leo decided to not get into this again. He and his son had enough things to argue about. "Are you hungry? I'll make us dinner."

Chris nodded. "I have something for you." He handed his father a blue plastic box. "It's called madeleines. Not bad."

"Have you been with your teacher all the time?"

"Yes, dad. What do you think? Where else could I have been? I don't run around and come home too late just to make you angry, you know. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Let's not fight, okay? But you should know that I worry, when you come home late and don't tell me."

Chris sighed. His dad had a strange way to show that he was worried. Usually, Leo preferred to scream at him for whatever reason.

**I hope you liked this part. Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope the wait wasn't too long or the chapter can at least make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I guarantee the next update will be in a few days as I already got it back. **

**Thanks to Dayna! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10

Chris saw the young brunette man, he had dreamed of before, walking into the living room.

"_Geez, it's about time, I was starting to get wor... Where's Piper?" he said. But instead of an answer, Leo, who was dressed in some kind of warrior outfit attacked him:_

"_You son of a bitch!" Leo punches Chris in the face and pushes him against the wall. Why'd you do it?"_

"_Do what?" the brunette questioned. Chris could feel his anxiety. He feared that they would find out his secret-. Leo threw him across the room. _

_Paige got between them__,__ asking Leo to stop. _

_The older version of Chris started to orb out__,__ but Leo __grabbed __him and threw him across the room, hitting a cabinet._

_Phoebe cried, "Leo, enough! This hostility is killing me."_

_Paige sounded angry as well. "What is wrong with you? You__'ve__ been playing Gladiator too long?" _

"_You didn't tell them__,__ did you?" Leo said through gritted teeth. _

"_Tell us what?" Phoebe asked. _

"_That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla," Leo explained. _

"_Oh, so what, that makes me responsible? Is that what you're saying?" the young man asked back. A red mark formed on his cheek. _

"_Okay, why would Chris do that?" Paige questioned. _

"_Why else? To get rid of me." _

"_That doesn't make sense," Paige said. _

"_Doesn't it? He manipulated things so I could become an Elder. Forced me out of the house, didn't he?" _

"_So you could save the world," the brunette replied emphasizing every word. _

_Phoebe put a hand to her forehead. "Alright, Leo, I know how upset you are. And by know, I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here. Chris has been the model Whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good."_

"_He's sent us after so many demons, if anything, he's been too good."_

"_He's the reason we were able to save you." _

"_You're welcome," the older Chris said a voice filled with arrogance. _

"_Where'd you get the pendants?" Leo pushed further._

"_Leo!" Phoebe scolded her brother in law. _

_The ex- Elder gave up. "Alright. Alright. I'll let it go for now. So where's Wyatt? Can I see him?" _

Chris opened his eyes. He looked around the room getting used to the darkness. It was only 4 am. He could go on sleeping for at least 3 more hours. This was the second time he dreamed about his future self. At least, that was what he thought he had seen. Luckily, this time it wasn't a disturbing vision.

The teenager closed his eyes again, but he already knew, he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Chris and Amy sat in the cafeteria waiting for Sue and Matt to join them after their algebra class.

"Have you heard what happened to Mr McLeod's car?" Sue said without greeting their friends.

"No. Tell!"

"Someone painted him having sex with a donkey on roof of his car," Matt said hastily. For once it would be him who told his friends some news.

"Oh, that's gross," Amy said.

"It is," Sue agreed. She leaned forward. "Say, Chris, did you go to Mrs Buvreaux's yesterday?"

"Yes. She wrote me a reference and said that Mr McLeod was a fool to deny it."

"Alright. Really interesting. But back to the car. It is a BMW. Ruined forever," Matt said.

"Not to mention the shame. I mean, a donkey."

"It's a cow," Chris said.

"Huh, I knew it was you!" Sue exclaimed. "Who else cares for an art teacher?"

"Why did you do that? Do you know how much trouble you will get yourself into?" Amy asked.

"As long as no one says anything, nothing is going to happen," Chris simply replied.

"When did you do it?" Matt asked.

"Yesterday." Chris couldn't really tell his friends that he didn't really paint anything on a car. He rather painted the car in his room and then projected it.

"Unbelievable. Don't you have enough trouble already?" Sue requested.

Chris shrugged. "He deserved it."

"I admit, he acted like a jerk, but is it really worth getting into trouble?"

"Even more so, as you do have your reference now," Sue told her friend.

"I couldn't help it."

"How long do you think it'll take for someone else to figure out that it was you? You're the only one in this school who cares about all that art stuff. Not to mention that no one cares for Mr McLeod."

"You even told Trainer Curtis."

"Alright, guys. I got it. I probably will get into trouble because of this little event. Believe me it was worth it. I'm really tired of people telling me that I'm not good enough for something or that I always act stupid. I don't need it to hear it from you too!"

Chris took his bag.

"We won't tell anyone, don't worry," Amy assured the young man. "But maybe you should think a second longer before you act next time."

"Thanks for the tip," the brunette said.

"Where are you going?" Matt called after his best friend. "We still have classes."

"If I get into trouble then why not for skipping school, too?"

The three friends looked at each other. "This one will get into so much trouble. And right before we graduate,"Sue said, to which the others nodded.

Chris casually walked toward his locker. He put his books inside. It had been a really spontaneous idea, when he had told his friends that he was off. Just as spontaneous as the picture he had drawn on Mr McLeod's car last night.

But both ideas didn't seem like the worst thing to do. It would only be two more classes which he'd had to skip. Who cared?

As the bell rang again, Chris orbed out of the washroom back to the Manor.

"Well, what a surprise. Don't you have school?" Wyatt said. He waited for his and his friend's laundry to be washed. For some reason, he had taken over that duty as the washing machine stood in the Manor. Ray's parents had a machine as well, but he had 5 little siblings, so his mom needed to do the laundry all the time. And Amanda's mom had to go to the Laundromat herself.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't you have some courses, too?"

"I'm done for today. That's why I am in college. You are in high school and as far as I remember school was until half past 2, at least. Now, do I need to send you back or are you going on your own free will."

"Fuck off, Wy."

The older brother raised his eyebrows. "Chris. You'd better get back to school before you get yourself into even more trouble. Haven't we been here before, with you skipping school?"

"I don't feel well."

"Is that so? Did you go to the nurse, and she sent you home?"

"Nope."

Wyatt stood up towering over his younger brother. "Seriously. Go back to school. Or I'll tell dad. And it is really lame that I have to threaten you like this."

"What do you care, Wy, anyway? It's none of your problem."

"I care because I'm your brother. You are getting yourself into trouble, and that in your last year of high school. Come on."

Chris leaned against the wall. "I hate school."

"That's nothing new."

The brunette sighed. "School's hard for me, Wy."

"I know."

"Not just because of the things I have to study. I feel like I don't fit in. I never have. I always get into fights with other students or teachers. I know, dad always said that if we respect others we will get along with everyone, but that is not true."

"You really don't fit in this world. You are caught in the middle. Between magic and the mortal world. Just like I am. We all feel like we don't belong here from time to time. But that doesn't stop us from staying and even moving on."

"I have those strange dreams, Wy. Not always. But sometimes. And I'm not only seeing things but I feel it. Like I've felt so before. Like I've lived through my dreams before. But I don't always remember them. But the feeling stays."

"You had strange dreams when mom died, too."

"It's different," Chris simply answered avoiding his brother's glare. "I'll go back to school. You're right. Don't tell Dad, please."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, I'll wait here for you. We'll talk again later. About your dreams. Okay?"

Chris shook his head. "No. I don't want to talk. I can't talk about it with you. I'm sorry." The younger brother orbed out, leaving the blonde Halliwell to worry about him.

* * *

Chris was alone in the gym. The basketball team had already finished their practice and they had been the last team for today. The perfect time for the young Halliwell to let out his anger for the world on the poor sandbag.

"Halliwell!"

Chris turned around jumping slightly at the noise. "Trainer?"

Trainer Curtis approached the teenager and held the sandbag. "You have ten more seconds. Let it out!"

Chris rolled his eyes. But used his time well.

"You know, I don't have the budget to buy a new sandbag every other day after you come here."

"Sorry."

"Come, sit with me, son."

The brunette chose to not argue with the Trainer. After all, it was the only teacher, though he was no real teacher, who at least seemed to like Chris.

"What's wrong, Trainer?"

"That was just what I wanted to ask you. You seem really depressed lately. Everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Have you heard about the trip the school is organizing? The trip to Sacramento?"

Chris shook his head. It wasn't all true. He knew that the school was planning a field trip for the students of the higher classes. But he never thought about it.

"You should sign up for it. It would be fun. You'd see something else."

"Trainer, I really don't want to."

"Why not? Ask your friends to join you. Really. Would do you good. Light up your mood a bit."

"I'm not moody."

"Right."

"I really can't. I have to study and I'm sure my dad wouldn't allow it. I'm kind of in trouble with him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's a good experience for you kids. When again in life can you just leave town for a weekend?"

"As soon as I have a job and money?"

"Yes, but then you'll probably have a girlfriend. And she'll want to come with you. But

not on that weekend but the other. Or the one after. And later, you'll have kids. And that's when life is over."

"I thought you had kids."

"Three. I know what I'm talking about. In your age, you shouldn't worry so much. Be happy."

"It's not so easy."

"I don't want to be pushy but you should talk with your dad or your brother or someone else about what is bothering you. I mean, when I see that something is wrong with you, your family will even more so."

"They only see what they want to see."

The elderly trainer watched his student staring at the ground. "Okay. I only want you to know, that you can also come to me, when you feel like you can't talk to your family. Just don't do anything stupid."

"What you mean?"

Mr Curtis only shrugged. "Oh and one more thing. Have you seen Mr McLeod's car lately?"

Chris avoided his gaze. "No."

"I'm sure you have. I mean you had to if you wanted to redecorate it a bit."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The trainer nodded. "It's okay. Let's pretend we don't know anything."

"Thanks." Chris stood up. It was really annoying that everybody felt like they needed to help him. He was alright. What did he have to do to make them see that? He could still understand that Wyatt was worrying. He always was a worried wart. But now Trainer Curtis as well. Why couldn't everyone get off his back? No one could help him. Chris didn't even know what was wrong with him.

* * *

Wyatt orbed into the attic and hurried towards the podium where the ancient book of Shadow lay, as always. He hastily flipped the pages before he finally came to the page he was looking for.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde Halliwell jumped slightly at his brother's voice. "Chris. Go back to bed."

"What are you doing?" Chris repeated. He leaned against the door frame watching his brother taking several tins out of the cupboard.

"I have a demon on my tail."

"What kind of demon?" Chris insisted.

"Chris. I can handle it. Go back to bed. It's already after midnight," Wyatt told him while mixing the vanquishing potion.

"I can't sleep anyway. Let me help."

"You have school tomorrow. Really, I can handle it."

The liquid in the pot exploded lightly. Wyatt filled it into some vials. The older brother rolled his eyes still seeing Chris staring at him. "You get on my nerves," he sighed. "The horned demon. Has death bringing horns on his forehead."

"Makes sense."

Chris still didn't move from his place next to the door. "You shouldn't go after demons alone and without anyone knowing."

"Haven't I said that to you before? You never listen to me, now why should I listen to you, little brother."

Chris shrugged when the air in the attic flickered and suddenly a red headed horned demon appeared between the brothers.

Wyatt threw one of the vials but missed and was sent stumbling backwards, falling to the ground.

Chris held out his hand and the other vial flew in his palm. The demon bared his yellow teeth and suddenly green flashes came out of his horns, hitting the vial midair. Chris saw the bolts coming towards his face and held out his hand to shield his face but he was never hit.

Chris moved aside and his eyes widened in shock. The green light, the demon and Wyatt were still moving but it seemed like in slow motion. Really slow motion.

Chris looked at his hands. "Alright, what the hell?"

He knew his mom had been able to freeze people, what Wyatt inherited. But this was something else. Nothing was frozen, just slowed down.

"Wy?" but there was no answer. That was really strange.

Suddenly the demon was hit by another vial,(deleted _though)_ and burst in flames. The green bolts hit the wall behind Chris.

"You alright?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah. Just I think I got a new power."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Really? I didn't see you do anything special."

"That's because you were affected, too."

"Affected by what?"

"I don't know. Everything was going in slow motion."

"Maybe it was something the demon did."

"No, Wy. If you believe it or not, it had been me. Sorry to make you recognize that I might earn a new power every three years."

"That's not what I meant. It's just that I have never heard about that power. I mean, I don't have it. Freezing but slowing down, really, that's"

"So, just because you don't have the same power as me, it's a power that doesn't exist. Is that what you are telling me?"

"No. Why are you so angry now? It's okay. You have a new power that's great. Train it, learn how to use it. Maybe we'll need it in the future. And now, go back to bed, please. It's really late."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. You are not my babysitter. I am old enough to live without your constant advice," Chris yelled.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you both up?" Leo appeared in the attic, dressed in his pajamas just like Chris as he had been woken up by the noise in the attic. Leo always thought twice before entering the attic.

"Demonic problems," Wyatt replied simply. He looked into his brother's green eyes that stared angrily at him.

"And what are you fighting about?" Leo insisted.

"Chris has a new power."

"Really? Another one?"

"No, it's nothing," Chris countered. "Right, Wy? After all you vanquished your demon. I did nothing special, didn't I? Those were your words just a second ago."

"Chris, come on."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I didn't do anything special, just like I never do. And you guys are telling me that often enough. Right, dad?"

Leo frowned, letting his son brush past him out of the attic.

"Sorry. I never meant to wake you," Wyatt told his father.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about your brother. I am worrying."

Wyatt shook his head. "Dad, he's okay. Just needs some self confidence again. Really, don't worry too much."

"Go home, Wyatt. It's late."

Wyatt nodded and orbed off.

Leo went to where the large book of shadows was lying. He turned a few pages noticing some of the demons that the sisters had already vanquished, some that had been vanquished by his boys. He also found his own entry, he made when he didn't know how the Elders would have punished him for being an Avatar. And the sisters when they decided to retire from the demon hunting. This book had more than once rescued lives, but it also was a constant reminder of what evil still needed to be vanquished to make the world a bit safer.

* * *

**So, that was it. I hope you liked it. Please tell me, even if you didn't liked it. Whatever you want, I always appreciate any review. d**


	11. Chapter 11

**Have fun with the new chapter!**** Thanks for all your great reviews I love them. **

**Thanks to Dayna for working this out. **

Chapter 11

There it was again. The day Chris feared most for the last two years. His mom's day of death was always bad. Not only was it bad enough to think about it even more than on other days, but there was also Leo trying to act like nothing had happened. And Wyatt talking about childhood memories. Chris just wanted to be alone on that day. He never liked to remember the past, nor did he want to go the cemetery.

The young brunette descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen. But no one was there. On the table lay a little note in his father's handwriting saying that he was already in magic school because he had to talk to some parents.

Chris checked the fridge for some breakfast. What stupid parents came to talk to a teacher on a Saturday morning? The teenager heard the front door open. First he thought it might be his big brother after all but he made out the sound of high heels on the wooden floor.

"Someone home?"

"Kitchen, Aunt Phoebe."

The dark haired woman entered the room. "Chris, listen, I'm in kind of a hurry as I have a telephone conference. But here is the list your dad needed."

"What list?"

"The list of presents Patty wants for her birthday. I know it's in three weeks but I want to give a really big party as it is her birthday when she can invite all the kids from school. So please, give it to him and have him call me back when he chooses something, so I can tell Paige. Okay?"

Chris nodded pouring some milk in a class. His aunt really could talk fast. "You have a telephone conference today? It's Saturday."

"I know, here in San Francisco, but you have to think about the time zone and the different cultures. Anyway, I really need to go. You have a great day, honey. Oh, and please come by again soon for dinner or something. You are always welcomed."

And with that she hurried back out of the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks. Bye!" Chris called after her but he already knew she wasn't listening anymore.

This was crazy, had his aunt really forgotten about her sister already?

Chris sat down the sofa and switched on the TV. His dad would probably kill him for watching TV for breakfast. But after checking out every channel, Chris understood that it wasn't worth being yelled at for.

Saturday mornings really were boring. He should have stayed in bed until noon. But now, as he was up already, he could just as well do something. The young witch took the phone and called his friend Matt just to learn that he had to take his baby brother to a football game and wouldn't be back until the afternoon.

Chris' eyes wandered around the living room and stopped in the corner where it had happened. His mom had been laying there in her blood...He ran a hand through his hair and orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt closed his notebook and put some books into his bag. Why did his college mates persuade him to do the group work on a Saturday morning when he had been working in the restaurant until the early hours of morning. Well, he would get through that day as well.

Wyatt looked up at the jingling sound of orbing. "Chris, I'm almost out. So really, if it isn't an emergency, I have to ask you to leave. We can meet later in the afternoon, maybe."

"But..."

"Sorry, okay?" Wyatt put the notebook in the other bag and opened the door to his room. "Oh and really, don't orb in here. Amanda or Ray could have seen you."

Chris watched his brother leave.

He put his head in his hands and just remained sitting on his brother's bed.

* * *

Paige swore when the plate half filled with eggs fell to the ground. She hated to cook and even breakfast was hard work for her. But with Henry working so much, she had no other choice but to provide her kids on her own.

"Aunt Paige?"

Paige turned around and came face to face with her youngest nephew. She already felt sorry for what she had said to him when he and Henry were in the underworld together. But it just scared the hell out of her. And her Junior was much to young to have to face the brutal reality. He would have to fight enough demons in his life.

"Chris, how are you?"

"You won't throw me out?"

"Of course not. Did you have breakfast? I have a lot of eggs."

"Ehm, yes. You know, why you always have so many leftovers, don't you?"

Paige wrinkled her nose. "Hey, watch it, young man."

"I'm sorry. Really, for everything that happened. I never wanted to make you angry at me."

"I know. And I'm sorry, too, for what I said."

Chris nodded. "So, are we good again?"

"We are always good." Paige gave the brunette, who already towered over her, a hug.

"Mom, we're done."

Paige stepped back. "Oh right. Get your jackets."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked trying not to sound disappointed. It was official, no one of the family remembered whatday it was today.

"We need to buy new clothes. Hey, you can come with us. I'll even let you drive the car," Paige teased.

But Chris shook his head. "No, I'll visit grandpa. But thanks. And thanks for forgiving me."

"You are welcome. And don't forget you can always come by here. Both Henrys love to have another man in the house."

* * *

Chris orbed into his grandfather's kitchen, startling Victor who drank a cup of coffee.

"Grandpa, please tell me, that you haven't forgotten."

"Forgotten about what?" Victor asked. "Take a seat. Do you want a donut?"

"I thought the doctor told you not to eat those things anymore."

"Hey, who's the grandfather here?"

Chris shrugged and took a donut.

"Now, why are you so upset this morning?"

"Grandpa, it's mom's day of death. How could you forget? And I don't mean you alone. I mean everyone."

Victor glanced at the calendar. Really. His poor Piper. She hadn't deserved that. She hadn't deserved not to be around her family. Her boys hadn't deserved to lose her. They still needed her. "I'm sure no one forgot about your mom. I'm just an old man."

"No, grandpa. Really. Dad wasn't even home this morning. Aunt Phoebe ran in and out of the Manor. Wyatt practically threw me out as he was on his way out. And Aunt Paige didn't even mention a thing."

"Chris, I'm sure no one in this family lives through one day without thinking about your mom."

"Maybe. But they forgot her the day they should remember her the most."

"Chris, we all mourned Piper. We still do. We will never forget her. Just don't be angry at anyone because if they notice their mistake they will be angry with themselves."

Chris took another donut. "I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, I guess. It seems like losing mom was easier for everyone than for me."

Victor looked out of the window. "No. I can assure you, it's not."

"What do you mean? I know you miss mom too..."

"No, you don't know. Chris, I should have known what was going to happen."

"You? How?"

But Victor never answered. Instead the said: "Believe me, I can understand how it feels to think that you'll never get over your loss. But, you will. That's how it goes."

Chris shook his head. He was told for 3 years now, that he would get over it, but it hadn't happened so far. He looked at his grandfather. "You know, grandpa, it's not your fault. There is nothing you could have done."

"You neither."

The brunette shrugged. "I know."

"I know, you know. But I also know, you don't believe it."

Chris only shrugged. "What are you doing today, Grandpa?"

"Nothing. You can stay here for as long as you want, of course. I don't really want to be alone today either."

* * *

Leo swore when he hurried down the stairs, exited magic school through the magical door, and stumbled over a book laying on the step. He reached the ringing phone just in time.

"Leo. It's Victor. I just want you to know, that Chris will be home any moment."

The ex-Elder rolled his eyes. "Victor, you don't have to tell me. It's Saturday, Chris stays out a lot on weekends lately."

"No. I want to warn you because you'll have to talk to him seriously. And you will have to explain something."

"What?"

"Leo, it's Piper day of death, today."

Leo glared towards the calendar. "Oh God, you are right. How could I forget? I had so much to do. There are some things going on lately in magic schoolBut still"

"Leo, don't worry. We all forgot. Except for Chris."

"She was my wife!" Leo yelled in the phone. He took a deep breath. "Sorry. Thanks, I'll talk to him. And maybe I should call the sisters and Wyatt."

"I'm on my way to see Wyatt in the restaurant tonight."

"Okay. Thanks again, Victor. Really. I hope you don't hold this against me again."

"I can't. I forgot, too."

Leo heard the front door closing just as he put down the phone. "Chris, are you back?"

As he never got an answer the ex-whitelighter went into the hallway. "Hey, buddy. How are you?"

Chris frowned at his father. "Okay."

Leo let his glare wander through the room. "Hey, listen. I'm going to the cemetery now. Do you want to come with me?"

"No." Chris buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He never went to the cemetery, but still his father or Wyatt asked him from time to time if he wanted to come along.

"Listen, I know you were at your grandfather's. I'm really sorry, that I wasn't here this morning."

The brunette shrugged. "What would you have done? Hold my hand while I was crying."

Leo sighed. "Come on, you don't have to talk like that. I'm really sorry. And I know it's not that much of an apology but life goes on, right?"

"I guess so." The two men looked at each other for a moment before Chris tore his eyes away. "I have to do something for school."

"Yes, sure. Go ahead."

Chris turned around but was stopped by his father's voice. "Hey, on my way back I could get some pizza and rent a movie. Would you like that? Maybe Wyatt wants to come over, too."

"Dad, would you ask me the same if it wasn't for you forgetting about mom's day of death and feeling bad about it."

Leo ran a hand through his hair but before he could answer, Chris spoke up again. "It's okay, dad. Don't bother Wyatt. Don't bother yourself."

Leo knew he should reply something but he couldn't and Chris had already disappeared to his room. Why wasn't it possible for him to talk to his son? Leo still decided to call his older son, no matter what Chris said.

Wyatt swore when his mobile rang right when he parked the car in the alley behind his mom's restaurantbehind his restaurant. He still wasn't used to that. He contemplated not to answer it, after a whole day working with his mates from college he was pretty unnerved. But when he saw his home number he didn't hesitate anymore. He listened to his dad for a while. Suddenly Wyatt understood why his brother had come to his apartment this morning. And he had practically ran out again. How could anyone forget his mother's day of death?

"Wyatt, don't be upset. We all forgot. Even your aunts."

"That's no excuse, dad. I should have known something was wrong this morning when Chris came over. He never comes over. Just great. What a day. Not that I already have enough problems."

"Wyatt. I'm sure, your brother never wanted to upset you. We can't change anything. Listen, I'm going to the cemetery if you want to you can meet me there. Maybe we can watch a movie together later, if you don't have anything else to do."

"Actually, I do. But I'll talk to grandpa, he should be here by now. I'm sure I can take a day off."

"Okay, that'll be great." When Leo ended the call, he felt really bad for being relieved that his older son would come to help him deal with his youngest. But Leo had to admit he wouldn't reach Chris anymore tonight. His son may tell him that it was okay, what had happened, but Leo knew him well enough to know that it was only a show.

* * *

Chris lay on his back facing the wall. He never heard someone entering his room as he had his music playing too loud through his earphones. But he noticed the bed shifting and turned around to see his brother laying next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you go to the cemetery with dad?"

Chris only shrugged. "What for? She's not there."

"I know but still he maybe wouldn't have wanted to go alone."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I didn't have time."

"You didn't even have time to remember."

"That's not fair. I think about her all the time. But I just had so much stuff going on over the weekend. Don't be mad at people for living their lives. Rather, ask yourself why you are not."

"I never know whether you want to cheer me up or make me feel even more depressed."

"And I never know whether you are joking or not."

Chris only shrugged.

"Listen to me, little brother. We'll go downstairs, eat some pizza and watch the movies dad rented. And you won't be mad at him anymore. Or anyone else. No one in this family will ever forget mom, we just didn't think about her on this one specific day."

_Chris felt someone shaking him. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. "Wy?"_

_His brother smiled at him. "Yes. Get up. We need to go."_

"_Go? Where?" _

"_You'll see. Now hurry. Get up and get dressed."_

"_Oh, Wy!" the brunette moaned. "It's only 2 am." _

"_I know. That is the only time, we can do what we have to do without grandpa noticing."_

"_Why can't grandpa know?"_

"_Don't ask so many questions. Just get up. Trust me."_

_Chris sighed and got out of bed. He put on some clothes that lay on the floor. He looked around the room, that wasn't his own in the Manor but the spare room in Victor's apartment. _

_Wyatt waited patiently for his brother to get ready and then took his hand and orbed both of them out. They re-materialized in a dark lair in the underworld. Chris could recognize a person standing in the shadows, not moving at all. _

"_What are we doing, Wy?" He had a really bad feeling. Since his mom died, his brother had started to act strangely. It sometimes scared the younger brother. _

"_You'll see." The blonde witch waved his hand and some torches started burning. Chris' eyes widened when he saw the frozen statue of his father. _

"_Dad?" _

_Wyatt smirked at him. "Right, it's dad." He flicked his wrist and Leo, who wore the robe of an Elder, was reanimated. Only his feet couldn't move. He was stuck to the floor. _

"_Now it's time to make him pay." _

_Chris stared at his brother shocked by the icy cold blue of his eyes. "Pay? What for? I don't understand."_

"_You don't understand? Chris, just remember what he did to us____to you. He was never around. He could have saved mom but was too busy rescuing someone else. Shouldn't we be most important to him?"_

"_I think so. I don't know." _

_Wyatt conjured an energy ball in his hand letting it hang in the air. "You are right to think so. It's his fault that she is that. It's his fault that we now are all alone." _

_Chris looked his father, who he never really got a chance to know. Most of the time when Leo appeared from Elder-land he only went to their mother and Wyatt. He never cared for Chris if he had some good grades or not, he never came to a school play. But could he really be blamed for their mother's death? _

"_Wyatt, for God's sake. Stop that. Don't you see what you'll become. Is that how your mother raised you?" Leo said. _

"_What do you know about me?" the blonde screamed into this father's face. "I'm only protecting my brother and grandfather. The only people I still have. The only people I still care for. You took everyone else." _

"_It wasn't me. It was the demon," Leo said. "Now, please, stop that. Let me go and bring your brother back home." _

"_Home? We don't have a home anymore," Wyatt yelled at him. "You'll pay for it." _

"_What are you going to do? Kill him?" Chris was sure his father and brother could hear the slight panic in his voice. _

"_No, of course not," Wyatt told him calmly. "You will." _

"_Me?" Chris stared at his brother with large eyes. "Why me?"_

"_Because this is your job. I care for the demons that bother us. You stop him from bothering us. Remember what he did to you? Did he ever help? Was he ever there? Why should you let him go on? They are thinking of parting us. The Elders. I heard them talking about us. They want to stick me in magic school. And I don't even know what they plan for you."_

"_Nothing. Chris, don't listen to your brother. He__'s__ just upset. Nothing is going to happen to you," Leo said, noticing that it was serious. Apparently his older son needed some help. If the Elder could break free, he could knock his son out and __take__ him away until he was back to his usual self._

"_Who do you believe, Chris? Me or him? I'm your brother, I was there for you ever since you were born, can you say the same about him?"_

_Chris shook his head. "No. But I don't want him dead." _

"_Why not? What right does he have to live when mom's dead." _

"_I want to go home, Wy. Please." _

_Wyatt put__ his hands on his brother's shoulders turning him towards their still ha__lf__ frozen father. "This is our only chance. We get rid of him and no one is standing in our way anymore." _

"_I'm not going to kill my father. I can't. It's not right. He maybe wasn't there for me but he saved the world so often." _

"_And so did we by killing the demons that came by. Who is thanking us?" _

_Chris shook his head. "Just __let's __go." _

_Wyatt looked up locking eyes with his father and shook his head. "Do it, Chris."_

"_No."_

_Wyatt bent down whispering something, the energy ball started to swirl around. "Just do it." _

"_I can't," Chris yelled. The energy ball flew towards the boys' father. It hit his chest burning him to ashes. _

_Chris tried to run for him, although there was nothing else to do. But Wyatt just __held __him back, pressing his little brother towards his chest. "It's over. Now it's our time."_

_Chris broke free. "What have you done?" he cried. _

_The blonde witch only shrugged. "Nothing. You did it." _

"_No." The younger Halliwell shook his head. "No. No. It wasn't me." _

Wyatt had decided to stay in his old room for tonight. It had gotten quite late and the young man was too tired to drive back to his apartment. It was strange how right it felt to be in the Manor. When Wyatt had first lived in his new room the worst thing was to stare at another ceiling before he would fall asleep. He knew every spot in his room. His father had never changed the room a bit. Only the things he had taken with him were missing but everything else was still the same.

Wyatt looked at the clock. It was already 2 o'clock. He really should try to get some sleep. But he felt uncomfortable and restless. Although there was no reason.

The older Halliwell brother got out of bed. Maybe he would feel better if he drank some water. Wyatt walked through the hallway and heard something crash in his brother's room. Alarmed, Wyatt hurried over towards the door.

"Something wrong?" he heard his father ask.

"I don't know you stay back."

Wyatt opened the door and switched on the light. He stopped, immediately looking around the room. Dozens of things swirled around the room. "What the hell?"

Leo brushed past his son. "I don't know."

They could see Chris tossing and turning in his bed. "He must be having a nightmare." Leo went over to the brunette's bed. He somehow hoped it only was a nightmare that tormented him.

"He has nightmares so often, but never used his powers like this."

"Don't worry, Wyatt."

Leo shook his younger son lightly trying to wake him. Wyatt raised his hand flicking his wrists so everything was frozen in place.

"Sorry, dad." The older witch moved over to his brother. "Chris? Wake up, come on."

He shook his brother a bit more violently and jumped slightly when Chris awoke with a start. Everything that had been telekinetically moved into the air crashed down.

Leo's frozen state ended. He looked around frowning at his oldest. "Did you freeze me?" he asked before bringing his attention fully towards Chris, who ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Chris, are you alright?"

The brunette tried to get his breathing back to normal while his heart was still racing. He killed his father. He killed his father.

"Chris, are you hearing us?" Wyatt asked.

Chris stared at him for a moment before backing away. "Stay away from me! It was you! It wasn't my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked shocked by his brother's behaviour towards him.

"Wyatt, you can go back to bed," Leo told him.

"What? No way. I want to know what's going on. Apparently, you know something."

"Wyatt, I cannot care for you now." Leo reached for Chris. "Chris, it's okay."

"No. No. It's not okay," Chris said shaking his head. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "It wasn't me. I swear it wasn't me. I didn't want that."

Leo hugged his son hushing him. "It's okay, buddy. I need you to calm down. Wyatt, get your brother a glass of water."

Wyatt was about to complain but he could see his little brother clinging to their father like he never did before.

"Dad. I'm sorry," Chris said in a voice thick with tears.

"I know. It's alright."

"No, it's not. You were dead."

Leo stopped rubbing his son's back for a second. "Chris, Chris, look at me. Do I look dead? I'm alright. And so are you."

Chris buried his face in his father's shoulder. "You were dead. Murdered. Wyatt, he I didn't want that. Really. I swear, it's not my fault."

"Of course not. Chris, those nightmares, they show you things that never happened. I know, it's hard to understand but you need to differentiate them from your own memories. It never happened. You saved the world. You saved our family. And you saved Wyatt. Whatever he may or may not make you do to me or anyone, it never happened. You don't have to feel guilty."

"They are no nightmares, Dad. I relive it. I can feel what he felt. I used my powers because he did. I I can't handle that. Wyatt, he turned evil."

"But he's not. You will handle this. I know it. You're strong. And thosememories will make you even stronger. You will gain knowledge. You will gain experiences. Something you will need someday."

"Someday. But right now, it's only confusing and painful."

Leo nodded. "I know."

"We can't tell Wyatt. We can't tell him what he did. And when I see more, he can't know that either."

"Okay. I'm sure you are right. Who knows how he will react. But I want you to tell me at least, what you are seeing. You don't have to go through this alone."

**How was it? Please tell me. **


	12. Chapter 12

I** know it had taken me some time to get this up but to my defence I am really busy these days with my new internship and stuff and my beta moved houses. Therefore the both of us needed some more time. **

**Anyway, now here it is, the next chapter for you to enjoy. **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last update. I honestly appreciate it. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 12

Leo grabbed a few papers and put them in his already full bag. "Don't forget to come over to Phoebe's tonight," the headmaster of magic school told his son, who ate his breakfast provocatively slow.

"I'll go after school."

Leo looked up eyebrows raised. "Really ?"

"Why are you so surprised? Aunt Phoebe had the great idea that she wants to paint little pictures on the girl's faces. You know, flowers and butterflies and shit like that and she asked me to help."

"Really?" Leo asked again still sounding surprised.

"What do you need me to explain? Why she asked me or why I said yes?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little surprised that you want to spent your afternoon with dozens little girls."

"I'll do it for Aunt Phoebe."

"Right. Okay. I'll see you there then. I'll try to be on time for dinner. I bought two presents. Leave me one so I don't get there with empty hands. I've got to run."

Chris only remained eating his cereal. He even decided against telling his father that he only tried to be on time for his little niece.

In the afternoon the young brunette finally realized why his father had been that surprised.

Penny turned 11 today. She had invited 7 girls from school, plus her two sisters and her two cousins, it was 12 little girls. And what did girls that age do? Giggle. They giggle and play with Barbie dolls. But Phoebe had been right with one thing they really loved Chris to paint things on their faces. In the end there was make up all over the table and the girls' and Chris' clothes but it kept them occupied for a few hours.

Afterwards they ate cake and then the girls wanted to use the computer to do playback singing.

Chris was really happy that he didn't have to listen to that, too. Instead, he took his littlest niece Patty and watched a cartoon with her while Phoebe started to work on dinner for the family. She already counted the minutes for the girlish guests to be picked up. Of course, she loved to make birthday parties for her three daughters but it was really exhausting and now she even had to cook for the whole Halliwell family. A thing she really wasn't good with.

"Do you need some help?"

Phoebe jumped slightly. "I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I'm pretty glad there are only three birthdays a year."

"I understand perfectly."

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks a lot for your help. I knew you'd do that for your favourite Auntie."

Chris shrugged. "It's okay. You know, lately, I don't really want to stay in the Manor alone. I don't know it's creepy somehow. It's soquiet."

Phoebe reduced the heat underneath the pot. "Whenever you feel that way, you should come here. Your three little nieces love you lots, and so does your aunt. Not to mention, your Uncle Coop, who really could do with some male influence from time to time."

"I know. I don't want to bother you."

"You are never bothering us."

Blue lights filled the kitchen.

"Paige, finally. You know I need help with the cooking. Where have you been?"

Paige put a large bowl of salad on the kitchen table. "Well, there were some complications. Here is your salad. Chris, would you join me a second." Paige tugged her nephew on the shirt.

"Hey, waityou can't leave me," Phoebe called after the two orbing out.

Paige handed her nephew a vial once they rematerialized in a narrow street. "I'm the bait. The demon will come right after I orbed. You throw that."

"Thanks for the tip."

Paige wrinkled her nose. "Do it." She turned into blue and white little lights. Consequently, a demon really shimmered in but unfortunately behind the brunette male witch. Chris turned around but was only thrown against the dumpster. Stupid Aunt Paige and her silly plans. Chris saw the vial still unharmed laying on the street. He held out his hand to direct it back at the demon telekinetically. But the demon shimmered out, right when his aunt came back.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"I'm laying on the street. No it didn't."

"Right, then where is he?"

"Here," they heard a low voice. Both witches turned towards the human looking demon.

"With my friends." He waved his arm in a half circle and a group of demons appeared around him.

"Great. Let's get out of here," Paige said. "We can't vanquish all of them alone."

Suddenly a picture formed in Chris mind. The street broke open, creating a deep hole. The demons were caught by surprise. They stumbled because of the waggling ground they were standing on.

Paige threw the vial against a demon who vanquished on instant. The hole extended and at least three demons fell into it. The remaining few demons shimmered out.

Paige looked at her nephew. "Okay. Also a solution. They are gone."

Chris shrugged. "Sometimes it works."

"Good that it worked this time. Now, make it disappear."

Chris tried to imagine the street back in the original state but it didn't work. "Well, as I said sometimes it works. Sometimes."

Paige looked around. "I thought you could handle your power."

"I can but without a sketch book it doesn't work every time."

"I see. Okay. Go back and help Phoebe, I'll take care of that. Team work, right?"

Chris nodded. "You sure?"

Paige nodded. "Oh and Chris, thanks for your help."

"No problem. Apparently, we are the only demon hunters in the family at the moment."

"Where is Paige?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Will be back in a second. Aunt Phoebe, what is wrong? What about the unshakeable career woman?"

"I have to cook for 14 people."

"Family. We all know, you can't cook. But is Aunt Paige the right help for that?"

"Yes, she is," Paige said and nudged her nephew. "Why don't you care for the young ladies in the living room while I help your auntie."

* * *

Phoebe was more than happy when she could finally sit down at the table. All the family members had arrived on time and even the last little guest was picked up by her mom. Now they would eat a nice dinner and then another birthday party would be over. And next time she would kill her husband if the Elders called him again, so she had to deal with everything on her own.

"Did you have fun today, sweety?" Coop asked his daughter who nodded eagerly.

"Mom made the most delicious cake ever and I got such great presents. And Chris painted the little birdy on my face. See?"

Coop took a look and smiled at Penny. "Beautiful."

"Look at me, daddy!" Patty called. She had a rainbow on the left side of her face. It was a bit smudgy. "It's a rainbow."

"I see. It's great." Coop patted his youngest daughter's head.

"We have something, too," Paige's twin daughters called almost simultaneously. Holly showed her cheek proudly. It showed a colourful butterfly. Haley smiled sheepishly, when she turned to the left and had a rain cloud on her cheek.

"So, Chris really helped you this afternoon," Leo stated.

"No, dad. I stood in the corner crying because no one wanted to play with me. Don't act that surprised." Chris hated it when his father always seemed so faithless whenever he did something good.

"Chris, don't speak like that to your father," Victor scolded him but it was rather lame.

Chris rolled his eyes. His gaze fell on Haley's cheek again.

Suddenly, Leo jumped up. A rain cloud formed right over his head, letting warm drops fall on him.

The kids started giggling.

Chris smirked but tried to act seriously before making the rain cloud disappear again.

"Sorry."

Leo frowned at his son.

"Chris, get your father a towel, please," Phoebe said grinning.

Chris left the table, but heard his aunts laughing and Uncle Henry saying: "Come on, don't look like that. It's fun."

The brunette took a towel out of the closet in his aunt's bathroom and took it back to the dining room. He looked at the people on the table for a second. Everyone was eating the burnt food from Phoebe and having fun.

"Finally," Leo said, when he spotted his son. "What are you waiting for?"

Chris sighed.

_The birthday table was broken into pieces. Broken dishes lay all around the floor. There were scorch marks on the floor. The transparent with the words 'Happy 11__th__ Birthday, Penny!" still hanging over the table. _

_Chris ran towards the scene._

"_Aunt Phoebe? Penny?" he called out, but got no answer from anyone. "Patty? Haley? Holly?" _

_The brunette looked around and saw some colourful cloth under the broken side board. Chris rushed forward, pushing away the wood. He found his aunt. Her eyes were half closed and she held little Patty to her chest. Both were covered in blood. Chris felt hot tears burning behind his eyes. _

"_Chris?"_

Wyatt could stop his brother from hiding the ground in the last second. He lay him down on the soft sofa in the living room. "What's going on?" They had just been sitting at the table, Chris had come back from the bathroom but instead of coming back into the dining room, he had stopped. Wyatt had watched his brother blinking a few times before his eyes closed and he was about to hit the ground.

"We should call an ambulance," Henry said with a glance towards his unconscious nephew.

"No, that won't help," Leo refused. He hurried at his son's side. "He's okay."

"How can you say that? He just passed out," Wyatt spit out.

Leo nodded. "He's okay."

Phoebe kneeled down next to her nephew and took his hand. "Why are you so sure?" She stroked over Chris' forehead and suddenly felt herself being pulled into another world.

_The young witch whirled around. "Uncle Coop!"_

_The tall cupid stood leaning against the door frame. He was covered in dirt and tears streamed down his face. Henry jr. half hid behind his uncle. _

"_Prue! Holly!" Coop called out. The two girls appeared magically in the destroyed dining room. Holly orbed and Prue appeared with a pink heart just like her father did. _

_Chris stood up. "Uncle Coop?"_

_Coop laid his arms around his daughter and niece. "Chris, come on. The Elders found a safe place for the magical community to hide. At least for the ones that are still around. I'll bring the kids there." _

_Chris looked back to where his dead family members lay. "Aunt Phoebe and Patty...__"_

"_And Haley and Pen and Paige. I know. They are all gone."_

_Chris shook his head. "Wyatt...__" he only whispered the name. He knew his brother was responsible for all this. His brother____ he couldn't even call him that anymore. After everything he had done. _

"_We need to go. Do you come with us?" Coop asked again. "Chris, it's over. We can't help anymore." _

"_But...__"_

"_I need to stay here," Junior suddenly spoke up. "I need to find my dad. Mom orbed him somewhere. I know it. I need to search for him."_

"_Henry...__" Coop started. "Your dad will be okay. He's no witch. I don't think Wyatt will care for him. We need to go."_

"_But, dad, we can't just leave everyone behind. We need to fight Wyatt," Prue said. Her hands clenched in tight fists. _

"_Prue!" Coop took her by the shoulders. "You will come with me."_

"_But dad."_

"_He is right, Prue. You need to go," Chris said weakly. Although the thought of losing his last family members made him feel sick. _

"_But, we need to fight Wyatt," Prue repeated. "For what he did to mom and everybody else. We can still fight him, right?"_

"_Prue, you are all I have left. I will not lose you, too. Please," Coop looked deeply into his daughter's brown eyes. Her shoulder sagged and she nodded._

"_Wherever you go, he will still find you. __There's__ nowhere safe," Chris said. _

"_He can't kill us all. Most of us don't have anything left to live __for __anyway." _

"_What about my dad?" Henry asked again. _

"_I'll search for Uncle Henry. I promise." _

_Coop gathered the kids around him. _

"_I'll be back to __avenge __mom," Prue said before they all disappeared in a light shade of pink. _

_Chris stared at the still destroyed dining room. Now, he was all alone. His own brother had taken everyone from him. _

"_Just the one, I was searching for," a husky voice spoke up. _

_Chris saw the demon approach him but he didn't even try to orb away. Instead he was pushed against the wall, feeling the cold hand of the demon around his neck. _

Phoebe opened her eyes and jumped up.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Paige asked her sister. "Did you have a premonition or what?"

Phoebe shook her head. She found her husbands worried eyes. "I'm fine. I had no premonition. I" She couldn't speak anymore. Two of her daughters had been dead. And Paige. And Leo.

She hadn't been able to do more than watch the scene. Unlike her nephew she couldn't relive the whole situation. She was more like someone watching from the outside. The last thing she had seen was her husband heartening away the survivors of the family. When she had been thrown out, why wasn't Chris also?

But instead of waking up, the young witch started gasping for air like he was strangled.

"_What are you doing?" a dark voice called out. A figure approached. Someone dressed in all black appeared in the destroyed house, his eyes a cold blue. _

"_Kill them all, just like you said," the demon said, never losing his sight__. _

"_I didn't say to kill them all!" The floor started shaking more by every word. He held out his hand and threw the demon out of the room._

_Chris dropped to the ground, taking a few deep breaths now that he was able to get some air into his lungs again. _

Chris jerked awake. He could feel his throat burning. He opened his eyes and saw all family members staring at him. But hadn't they been dead just a second ago? No, that had been only a dream, right?

"Are you okay?" he could hear someone ask. His father. Leo. But he was dead. Killed by Chris, himself, years ago. But no, that had never happened. Wyatt was good now.

"Is Chris alright, mommy?" Patty asked her mother looking up at her with large eyes.

Phoebe crouched down. "Why don't you go and give him hug, sweety? I'm sure he'll be all fine again then."

Patty nodded eagerly. She always loved to give other people hugs.

"I'll give him a hug, too," Penny said. After all she had inherited her mother's power of empathy and could feel the mixed emotions coming from her cousin.

Holly and Haley looked at each other and shrugged before joining their cousins on the sofa to take Chris into a big bear hug.

* * *

"You saw it, too, right?" Chris asked his aunt.

Phoebe stood in the kitchen starting to clean away the stuff from dinner. She smiled warmly at her nephew.

"No, not everything."

Chris sat down at the counter. "I don't understand. Why did he want everyone dead?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. But we once saw an evil Wyatt. He could do it if he wanted."

"It happened today. What I've seen. It should have happened today. But it didn't. That's good, right?"

"Yes, that's good. It's not repeating. This time-line you saw, is gone. Erased by you."

"Then why am I the only one remembering it?"

"Maybe to learn from it?"

"That's what dad said."

"Well, he is not that stupid, is he?"

"He's dead. Dad...he's killed. I killed him. Or rather, Wyatt did. But he made it look like it was me." Chris searched his aunt's hazel eyes. "Why would he do that?"

"Listen to me, our Wyatt, who sits out there at the table worrying his mind off, would never do anything like that. You made him change. It will never happen. And you have to believe that."

"I do."

"No, you start doubting."

"No. Those...memories...they just seem so real. I can feel them. And when they are over it's hard to snap out of it. It's like I have to memories of this day. The ones that really happened with me painting that stupid shit on the girl's cheeks and the ones with you all dead."

"Well, then be glad that the first ones are the real ones. And now go out there. Your family is already worried enough."

Chris nodded and went back outside where the rest of the family was sitting on the sofa. They tried not to stare at him too much, but Chris knew they had been talking about him.

"I'm fine, okay. Now, stop worrying about me."

"Buddy, you just collapsed. Of course we are worrying," Victor told his grandson.

"But I'm not sick or anything. So you really don't need to worry."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm really sorry, I ruined your party, Pen."

But the young girl shook her head. "You didn't. All my friends had so much fun. I just hope you're okay again."

"Thanks, Penny." Chris smiled at her. But stopped when he saw his brother's eyes on him.

He could tell Wyatt was wondering and really curious to know what was going on. The blonde witch hadn't believed one word, when his father had tried to explain to him what was wrong with Chris the other day. Wyatt knew his father, his brother and his aunts were hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Tell me by posting a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankd to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and all the people that put me on one of their alert lists. I really appreciate it. Here goes the next little chapter. I hope you have fun with it. **

**Thanks to Dayna! **

Chapter 13

Chris closed his locker with more noise than necessary. Sometimes school really was hell. He had still three classes for today and was already in the mood to just get away.

"Hey, are you angry?" Prue asked her cousin. She had a few books in her hands and looked at Chris carefully. They never really talked to each other in school. That was mainly because for Chris it was strange to hang out with his 14 year old cousin and Chris was not cool enough for Prue to impress her friends.

"What makes you think that? Don't I look happy?"

"Not really. Listen, I only wanted to ask you how you are doing? I mean after what had happened yesterday."

"I'm good."

"Mom was acting weird, too."

"Sorry for that. I can't really control it."

"Control what? What had happened?"

"Prue, I can't tell you, okay. It's complicated. Why don't you go back to your friends. We never really talk to each other in school, so why now?"

"Because, you stupid fool, you collapsed yesterday and no one knows what's going on. You should have seen how worried Wyatt was and seeing how mom is acting ever since, I know it is something bad. I'm not a baby anymore and I'm a witch, too. Maybe I'm not really powerful yet, but still I'm charmed."

Chris sighed and adjusted his bag. "Prue"

"Moreover," she interrupted her cousin. "I really wouldn't mind talking to you here or somewhere else. I think, we could do more together."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Why don't you come by the gym tomorrow afternoon. I will do the try out for the cheerleading team and I really could use my private fan club."

"Okay. But only if you promise not to ever ask me again what is going on."

"But only if you promise that you will tell me eventually."

Chris rolled his eyes. His oldest cousin was just as nosy as his aunt. But he still nodded.

The young girl smiled brightly and hurried back to her friends that had been standing in the background waiting for her.

Matt patted his best friend's back. "Dude, your cousin is hot."

"Dude, my cousin is 14."

"Then just think how hot she'll become."

"Just think, that she'll always be my cousin."

Matt wrinkled his nose. "Right. Sure. That's gross."

* * *

Chris couldn't help but keep staring out of the window. He knew he should pay attention, especially with the SATs coming closer and he hadn't even started to seriously study, but he couldn't concentrate. He really wondered why his aunt had been able to tap into his memory when he couldn't even control them himself. It hadn't been Phoebe's powers. None of her powers could make her see the things, he saw in his head. And what about his other new power. He couldn't freeze things like Wyatt and his mom could, but still something happened. Something new. Maybe he should have told his father about it anyway. After all, you could say what you wanted about Leo but it's not like he didn't know everything about magic.

Matt shoved his friend lightly. "Where the hell are you?" he whispered. "Mrs Heeley has reproved you for not paying attention for the second time now and you don't even hear it."

The 17 year old shook himself out of his day dreams. English class with Mrs Heeley could be interesting. She was a 50 year old woman that dressed like she was already really old. Sometimes she acted kind of weird when she read something to the students. She really got all worked about poems.

"Robert Frost's work frequently used themes from rural life in New England, using the setting to examine complex social and philosophical themes. A popular and often-quoted poet, Frost was honoured frequently during his lifetime, receiving four Pulitzer Prizes," she just told her class.

Chris sighed. He listened to his teacher for about 3 minutes and noticed that he didn't understand anything, therefore he shrugged and went back to staring out the window.

_The demons boot __clad __foot made contact with Chris' abdomen once again. The young witch was sure he already had some broken ribs and one more kick and he would properly pass out and then the demon would kill him or __take__ him back to Wyatt, __where __in the long run would turn out to be the same. _

_Chris still had a chance if he __c__ould pull himself together for one second he could just orb out. Probably, the demon would follow him but maybe he could hide somewhere first. _

_But who was he fooling? He was too tired to fight anymore. Tonight was one of the nights when he didn't care about dying. Maybe it was even the answer to everything. _

_But __every time __thoughts like this hit him, he could see his mother's sad face, see the disappointment in her eyes and knew there was still a way to change all this, he just had to find it. _

_Chris opened his eyes, ready to face the demon once again but he only saw a dark clothed figure levitating in the air. Apparently, a girl. The demon seemed to notice something too, because he turned around but only to be kicked in the head. He fell to the ground while Chris' rescuer landed back on the ground and got something out of the pockets of her black coat. She threw the vial and the demon erupted in flames. _

_No wonder, Wyatt thought he was weak, now he even needed help from a girl and still couldn't get up off the ground. _

"_Chris?" He heard the voice and recognized her at once. _

"_Prue?"_

"_Yes. Are you okay?" _

_Chris finally gathered himself to at least sit up. Prue __knelt __down next to him and brushed some of his messy hair out of his face. She had tears in her eyes but tried to smile through them. _

"_I'm so glad I finally found you. Henry and me started to think that...__"_

"_Henry?"_

"_Yes, we got here a few days ago and searched for you at once, but you are hard to find. We even __found__ your little girlfriend but she wasn't really talkative __and__ tried to kill us." _

"_My girlfriend?"_

"_Well, we were told she was your girlfriend. Dark hair, and eyes with a strange tattoo on her wrist."_

"_Oh, right." _

_Prue nodded pretending to understand. "I'm so glad I found you," she repeated and hugged her cousin making him hiss in pain. "Sorry. Junior will heal that for you." _

"_Where is he? And why are you here?" _

_It had been three years since Coop had __taken__ the remaining Charmed children away from the city. Since then__,__ Chris hadn't heard or seen any of his cousins. Only Henry, Prue and Holly were left. _

"_He is still searching for Uncle Henry. Is he alright?" _

"_Uncle Henry? Yeah. As well as you can be."_

_Prue searched his eyes for answers. _

"_You shouldn't have come here. Neither of you," Chris said and finally could find the strength to stand up again. _

_Prue stood up as well and put her arm around his waist, partly to support him but part of them just felt like they needed the contact. "Do you really think, we would have stayed in exile forever? I still have to revenge my mom and sisters. I told you I w__ould__ be back."_

"_I know. Where were you anyway?" _

"_I can't tell you. Just in case someone wanted to read your mind. The rest of the magical community is there. Holly stayed, though. She will protect them if anything should happen. She has Aunt Paige's book with the spells and potions." _

_They turned around at the sound of footsteps. "We need to get out of here." _

_Chris orbed them both out of the alley he had been surprised in by the demon. _

_Prue let go of him once they both reformed underneath a large tree. "I can't believe what he has done to the city. Look around you! It's all dark." _

"_It's night," Chris said dryly. _

"_I know that. But I have been here long enough now to know that it stays like this almost all the time." _

_Chris couldn't argue with her on that. After all he had been here all the years seeing what his brother did to their hometown. _

_Prue approached the brunette and took his face in her hands. "Look at me. We need to stop him. We need to stop Wyatt. We need fight him." _

_But Chris only shook his head. "There's no use. We can't stop him." _

"_But maybe we can kill him. Have you even thought about that?" _

"_Of course. But we can't." _

"_You mean, you can't because you still see him as your brother. I can. For me he is only some random evil that killed my family and deserves to be vanquished."_

"_He's no demon." _

"_How is he different? Because he knows how to mix potions and does spells. We have them, too." _

"_Prue, we are not powerful enough." _

"_You survived here the last 3 years without any help, don't tell me you are not powerful enough."_

"_You have no idea, what I did."_

_Her hazel eyes showed uncertainty for one moment but then she looked at him again with so much faith. "No matter what it was, it can't be worse than what he did. We will kill him. Are you with us?"_

_Chris avoided her gaze but nodded. Of course, he would be on her side. Although, killing his own brother seemed wrong. It was wrong. But they were no brothers anymore. _

"_Good. Junior's powers increased a lot. He can now not only read peoples' mind but he can also influence them. They do what he tells them. And Holly gave me a potion that was strong enough to kill the Source. Plus we are the children of each Charmed One, what can go wrong?" _

"_He can kill us or lock us up in his cells."_

"_What is your great plan, then?" _

"_I don't have one anymore. I just think that there must be another way. Killing Wyatt won't bring your mom back. Or mine. Or anyone. They will still be dead. We'd need to stop all this from happening. We'd need to stop Wyatt from turning evil." _

"_But we can't. What's done is done." Suddenly Prue frowned. "Where the hell are we, anyway?" _

"_You just said it." _

_She stepped aside. The cousins' view fell on a gravestone. _

_In Prue's eyes gathered tears. "Grandpa?"_

Chris jumped from his chair making the whole class look at him.

Mrs Heeley turned away from the blackboard and looked at him over the edge of her glasses. "Yes, Christopher?"

Chris swallowed hard and looked around. "Nothing." He sat back down again taking a deep breath. He could still feel the other pupils' eyes on him. Just great, he had been the freak of the school long enough and really didn't want to earn that title again.

"You know, Chris, I really do not appreciate your behaviour today. Not only do you not pay attention but you also disturb my lesson."

"I'm really sorry, Mrs Heeley. I don't feel well today."

"Well, then you will be glad that when you lay down and rest from being unwell, you can con The Birches from our lovely Robert Frost. A great poem that will make you feel all better again in no time. Understood?"

"Sure, Mrs Heeley."

Why did it seem like every new day just turned out to be worse then the last for Chris?

* * *

Leo took a sip from his tea just to burn his lip. He swore under his breath.

"Everything alright?" Wyatt asked as soon as the swirling lights around him disappeared.

"Oh, Wyatt. What are you doing here?"

"I once lived here. Can't I come by?"

"Sure." Leo narrowed his eyes. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the large piece of paper in his son's hand.

"That? Oh yes, that's the reason why I came here." The blonde placed the paper on the table for his father to see.

Leo looked at the drawing in front of him. "Abraxas?"

"Demon, who cares what kind. Doesn't this drawing look familiar? And the name? Chris Perry. Don't you think that's my brother?"

"Abraxas is a demon of the astral plane who destroys witches by demonising their powers," the ex-whitelighter told his son.

"That's not what I mean."

Leo nodded. "Yes, apparently, this is your brother's master piece. So?"

"So? So, you think it's okay that I can buy drawings like that in a shop in the mall?"

"Well, if he wants to sell them, then yes. I'm only wondering who the hell is buying them."

"You don't get my point. This is a demon. He sells pictures of demons. Not to mention what might happen when he doesn't keep his power in control and suddenly Abraxas or some other demon suddenly appears in Mrs Miller's living room."

"Abraxas was vanquished by your mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue."

"Dad."

"What? Do you want me to scold your brother for selling his own stuff? Forget it. If you want to do that, do it yourself."

"Fine."

Wyatt took the drawing again and left his father to climb up the stairs to Chris' room. "_I'd like to go by climbing a birch tree, And climb black branches up a snow-white trunk, Toward heaven, till the tree could bear no more, But dipped its top and set me down again. That would be good both going and coming back. One could do worse than be a swinger of birches_," Chris sighed. "What a stupid shit."

"Hey."

"Wy? Hi. You know that? Robert Frost. Fucking birches."

"Yes. I need to talk to you." He handed his brother the drawing. "You sold that?"

"You bought that?"

"Chris."

"Wyatt. What? I made it, I sold it."

"You can not sell pictures of demons."

"Why not? No one knows they exist."

"You just can't."

Now, it wasn't only Mrs Heeley's stupid birches but also Wyatt bitching about nothing.

"Why not? Because you tell me. Listen, it's my own work. And I can decide whether I want to sell it, rip it, burn it or dance around it for rain."

"What if you suddenly conjure one of your great work?"

"Why should I do that? I can handle my power, you know that."

"Really?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow looking out of the window. "Then tell me, since when do we have a birch in our garden."

The brunette frowned and followed his brother's eyes. "Great."

"Right. You stop selling those things."

"I need the money."

"What for?"

"To buy crystal."

"That's not funny. You should know better."

"And you shouldn't annoy me."

"You don't understand the seriousness in this."

Chris snorted. "Right. But you do. You are the great twice blessed jerk. What do you know? You just stay in the stupid restaurant day and night, leaving me to deal with the demons that come here alone and protect dad who has no powers. Why don't you just go back and hide there from magic pretending to be normal just like mom did?"

Wyatt opened his mouth but was stopped by his father's call for Chris.

"Oh, you hear that, Wy? You have to stay in a row now to yell at me. Now, it's dad's turn. (I don't really know what you are trying to say here, so I don't know how to fix it. But it somehow doesn't sound right. —)Leaves you to think up an excuse."

Wyatt ran a hand through his blonde locks. This conversation had turned in a rather strange way.

Chris found his father sitting at the kitchen table with piles of papers in front of him.

"Don't tell me, you bought some of my stuff as well?" Chris said leaning against the door frame.

Leo shook his head. "No. Ehm. . . First, why is a birch standing in our garden?"

"Because the damn swinger fell off heaven," Chris replied angrily. He could handle his powers. Only sometimes they didn't work the way he wanted it.

Leo frowned but nodded. "Good. Maybe you or Wyatt could make it disappear. Now, what is that?"

He tipped on a document from Chris school.

"It's the confirmation of the field trip to Sacramento."

"Right. You forgot to give it to me to sign."

"No. I didn't forget it. I just didn't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going. I never planned on going and therefore I don't need your permission and therefore you didn't need to sign it."

"I think you really should go. That sounds like fun. It's only a weekend, though."

"I'm not going."

Leo shrugged. "Do what you want," he said sighing.

"What do you mean, I hide in the restaurant?" Wyatt asked. He hadn't heard what his father and brother had been talking about and he didn't care, anyway.

Chris turned to his brother. "Exactly what I was saying."

"I told you that you can always call me, if you need help with the demons."

"The only problem is, you need 10 minutes to get here. Enough for me to kill the demonor the demon to kill me. Aunt Paige is much quicker and much more help."

"That's not fair. I have a lot going on. College and work and I even have a life."

"Good for you, Wy."

"You didn't complain for the last two years. Why now?"

"I never complained towards mom for 14 years. But the truth is, she was not around. She was busy with the stupid restaurant and the stupid club. Just like dad was busy at magic school and he isn't even magical anymore. You are all busy. And I'm tired of keeping everything demonic away from you."

* * *

"Mommy, Chris is sitting on the porch," Patty told her mother.

Phoebe frowned at her daughter. They had decided to do their family game night tonight, as Penny wanted to try out her gifts from her birthday anyway. As she had gotten a game that Patty couldn't play alone yet, she and Phoebe were a team and they were losing.

"Sweety, are you sure?"

Patty nodded eagerly. "I saw his orbs."

Phoebe wouldn't doubt her daughter's words, and went outside.

"I didn't want to bother you. I saw you guys were having family night or whatever," Chris told her once she had closed the back door behind her. He took another drag from his cigarette. "I'll only sit here for a while. I don't want to go home right now."

"You know, you could have come in, too."

"I didn't want to bother you," Chris repeated.

"I'm so sick of you saying that." The middle Charmed sister sat down on the porch next to her nephew. "Did you have argument with your dad again."

"No. With Wyatt. I guess. I'm not sure."

"How can you be not sure?"

"He came to forbid me to sell my drawings of demons anymore. And we argued about that and dad was getting all worked up because of the stupid field trip to Sacramento, I don't want to go on. And then I just said some really mean stuff to Wyatt. I don't know sometimes I just need to get it out."

"I know," Phoebe said smiling warmly. "I'm sure Wyatt's not angry. He knows you, too. You keep it all locked up inside and suddenly one word does the trick and you explode."

"Exactly. I told him that he was hiding from magic in the restaurant. I don't even know where that came from."

"Well, you and Paige really are the main demon hunters in the family. But I don't think Wyatt doesn't want to help. He is just really busy keeping the restaurant going. He really wants to make Piper proud. That's all."

Chris threw out the cigarette. "Maybe. But everyone's proud of him anyway."

"And everyone is proud of you, too. But you really should stop smoking, sweety."

"Yeah, over the summer."

Phoebe laughed. "Listen, come in with me. You can play with Patty in a team, while I make you some dinner, alright?"

Chris nodded. "Oh, Aunt Phoebe, Prue can levitate."

**Please don't take a minute or two to write me a little review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know it had been a while since I had a new chapter up but to my offence it wasn't in my hands this time. I hope the chapter will make up for it. **

**Have fun!**

**Thanks Dayna! **

Chapter 14

Wyatt hated that he couldn't orb in and out of his new apartment like he could have in the Manor. Who'd have thought how hard it would be to keep magic a secret? But after this day, the blonde witch couldn't care less.

He had tried to reach his brother the whole day. After their argument yesterday, he had felt like they needed to talk, and maybe he even had to apologize. But Chris blocked his brother from sensing him and his mobile was always answered by the mailbox. Wyatt had waited for him for two hours when he supposed school was over in the Manor, but Chris didn't come home and now Wyatt's worries had turned into anger. He had better things to do. Apart from course work he also felt the exams coming closer every minute, not to mention the work in the restaurant. His grandfather still helped him out but it seemed like Wyatt needed to hire a manager until he could work full-time, because Victor really deserved to retire and enjoy his time.

He unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his two best friends, Amanda and Ray, and was welcomed by loud music and at least a dozen people crowded in the living room. Usually, he wouldn't mind about a party but he was so tired and still had to finish some work for the next day.

"Hey, you're home at last!" Amanda screamed over the music. "I hope you don't mind. I tried to reach you and ask what you think about some guys coming over but I couldn't. I got an A for my essay about Abraham Maslow's hierarchy of needs."

"That's great, Amanda. Actually, ..."

"Don't tell me you don't want to celebrate with me," she said pouting.

Wyatt sighed. "Only for an hour. Really I have some other stuff to do."

Amanda nodded but it seemed to Wyatt that she wasn't listening. A young blonde woman came over to her and the two girls greeted each other with a hug.

"Hi, you must be Wyatt. I'm Angela."

Amanda grinned madly. "Oh, Angela is in my psychology class. She is really smart."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you guys talk for a bit and I'll go and talk to...someone else."

Amanda left them and Wyatt didn't know whether he should thank her or curse her. After all, Angela was really 'smart'. After two years of living with two men, Amanda knew their manner of talking about girls. Angela was more beautiful than smart. At least that was Wyatt's opinion.

"Would you like a drink?" Angela asked.

"Sure. It's in the kitchen." Angela let him lead the way, although the apartment was not large enough to not find the kitchen. Wyatt gave her a glass of the red bowl and took a beer for himself.

"So, Amanda, told me you own a restaurant," Angela started.

"I actually inherited it from my mom."

"That's so sad, that your mom died."

"Yes, it is."

"So, you can cook?"

Wyatt frowned and laughed. "I'm not a chef but I can cook a few things. At least my dad and brother never complained."

Angela tugged her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Well, that sounds promising."

Wyatt took a sip from his beer and almost smashed it when he heard the loud jingling and the screaming of his name.

"Wyatt?" Angela looked concerned.

"Ehm...it's fine. I just need to go for a second. Excuse me."

Wyatt hurried into his room and had to throw out a couple who tried to use his bed for God knows what.

The blonde witch orbed into his old home to find it half destroyed.

"Chris!" He conjured an energy ball and entered the conservatory.

A demon towered over Chris and aimed a fireball at him. Wyatt felt sick in his stomach. The way Chris lay there, didn't seem right.

"I want the book," the demon grunted. "Or he dies."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. Why couldn't he feel his brother like he always could?

"What are you waiting for?" the demon asked.

"I not giving you anything."

"Then he dies."

"He's already dead!" Wyatt screamed.

The demon looked confused. "That's not possible." He bent over Chris and turned him around and there was no doubt, that his brother was dead. Chris eyes were only half closed and he was paler than it was usual for him. The demon stared at the body and Wyatt used his moment of confusion to direct the energy ball towards him.

"Chris?" Wyatt knelt down beside his brother. Something wasn't right here. Chris couldn't be dead. He couldn't die like this. Although, a part of Wyatt knew that this could not be the end, tears ran down his cheeks as the other part of him was filled with desperation.

Suddenly, Wyatt could hear someone moving under the wood of the broken book shelf.

Wyatt let go of his brother and hurried over. "Chris?" He pushed some wood aside. "Dad!"

Leo sat up feeling his head whirl.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes. Apart from my head, everything feels like it should."

Wyatt held his hand over his father's forehead and healed the large swelling.

"Where's your brother?" Leo asked.

Wyatt felt the lump in his throat again. He shook his head. "II was too late. I"

Leo tried to understand what his son was going to say.

"He's dead, dad."

Leo shook his head. "No."

"Dad..."

Leo stood up completely. He knew his son was not dead. He didn't even understand why Wyatt thought that. He would know, if one of his sons were dead. He was their father. He had to feel it.

Leo stopped when he saw the body of his youngest laying on the ground. But instead of staying, he turned around and saw the glass doors in the conservatory burst and outside in the garden, there lay another body.

"Wyatt!" Leo ran outside. "Wyatt!"

The blonde Halliwell frowned seeing his father sitting in the grass next to his dark haired brother. "I don't understand."

"Come here. Heal, hurry!"

Wyatt raised his head over his brother's body to heal him. He looked back and forth between the two identical people laying on the ground.

Chris opened his eyes and put his hand to his head. "Ouch."

Wyatt felt relief washing over him and he hugged his brother tightly. "God. Are you okay?" He let his brother help him to stand up

Chris nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Wyatt held him an arm length away. "Good. Then I can yell at you for freaking me out like this."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, that I orbed here to find you laying dead on the ground."

Chris looked past his brother. "Oh, it worked. I was hoping it would, so you wouldn't feel like you had to give the book to the demon."

"Let's go inside," Leo purposed. The neighbours thought enough strange things about them without his sons talking about demons.

Chris made his own body disappear once they were inside while Wyatt fixed the glass of the doors.

"I'm sorry, I made you worry. How should I have known, that you wouldn't notice that it wan't me," Chris told his brother. "I only wanted to protect the Book of Shadows."

Wyatt sighed. "I know. It's just that this is my worst nightmare. Coming home to find you dead. And dadMaybe I should move back to the Manor."

"Why? Because I said those things to you yesterday and pretended to be dead today?"

"That's not all. I was thinking about it for some time now. I can't use my magic in the apartment and I'm sick of running to the dumpsters to orb out."

Chris shook his head. "Really, Wyatt, you don't have to. Think about it again. I know, how much you wanted to move out."

Leo came back into the conservatory. "What are you guys talking about?"

The brothers looked at one another. "Nothing," they answered simultaneously.

Leo only nodded and knew exactly it was a lie.

* * *

Wyatt orbed back into his room. he took a deep breath and decided to go back to the party. He wouldn't be able to work on anything tonight anyway. Too many thoughts were swirling in his mind.

The blonde went back into the living room.

"Hey, you're back," Angela said. She had been wondering where the young man had gone to for so long.

"Yes, I just needed to be alone a second. I hope you don't mind."

Angela smiled. "As long as you came back." Wyatt smiled back and moved closer to the blonde woman. "Now, do you want to see the rest of the apartment?"

Angela wrinkled her nose. "I saw everything, I guess."

"You haven't seen my bedroom yet."

* * *

Wyatt stared at the ceiling. Once again wondering how strange the ceiling in this bedroom was. He hadn't slept for a minute this night. Even when the party in the rest of the apartment had been over and it was quiet again, he still couldn't find the peace to fall asleep. He couldn't get the image of his brother's body out of his mind. It was no comfort to know that this time Chris had only faked his death. Because it could happen anytime. Their whole family was threatened by death every single second of the day. Wyatt had been angry at first at the things his bother had told him, but now he started thinking. Maybe he really was hiding. But he just liked his 'normal' college life and even the work in the restaurant was fun, at least sometimes, although it was a lot to do and sometimes really exhausting.

"Are you suffering insomnia at your age already?" Angela asked stretching under the blanket.

"I'm just thinking."

"Never a good sign." She rolled onto her stomach but jumped when she saw the sign on the clock. "I need to hurry. I've got an early class today."

Wyatt nodded. He watched the young woman taking off his t-shirt and quickly dress into her outfit from last night. She smiled at him.

"Amanda has my number, if you ever want to call. I'm sure, I'll see you on campus, too."

Wyatt nodded. "Sure."

"It was a great party."

"Yeah, Amanda was famous for her parties in high school, and they've only gotten better."

Angela winked. "I meant our party for two."

Wyatt let her leave and then got up himself. He dressed and went into the living room to find it a mess. First he thought about starting to clean up, but then he decided that Amanda gave the party, so she should clean up herself.

The blonde was pretty sure that the Manor should be empty at the moment with Chris in school and his dad at work, so he took the car to get there. Some time alone would do him good.

But instead of an empty house for himself, Wyatt found his brother sitting in the conservatory in his pajamas and a cigarette in the right hand.

"Chris?" Wyatt got his brother's attention and was even more surprised when Chris only looked at him with a smug grin in his face. "What about school?""I'll go. Later."

"Later? It started 15 minutes ago."

"I know, Wy. Don't bug me."

The older brother raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I have the feeling that you don't get what I want to say."

"What are you saying?"

"Go to school!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris only shrugged. "It's only the art class, I'm skipping."

Wyatt sat down at the table as well. "Okay, I might be mistaken but the art class was always the only course you liked to go to."

"But not anymore. Not with Mr MacLeod as the teacher."

"Chris, you can't skip classes. Not in your last year. And not the art class, when you want to study art later on."

"I don't know if I want to study at all."

"Of course you want to."

"Because everyone is telling me, I have to?"

"No, because you are smart enough to reach more than sell drawings of demons for 8 dollars each."

"Yeah, sure."

"Yeah, sure."

"To be honest, I have other stuff on my mind than school at the moment."

"Really? Then stop it. You need to concentrate on your school now. Everything else is not important, okay? That's why, I decided to move back in here. I'll take care of the magic and you finish your school. Okay?"

Chris shook his head. "Wy, really, you can stay with your friends. It won't help us, if you hang around here being moody just because you hate to live here again. You can't help me at the moment."

"Yes, but only because no one in this family wants to tell me what's going on. You pass out on Penny's birthday party and everyone acts like nothing happened. I'm not stupid. Something is going on here and I have this feeling like it has something to do with me."

"Aren't you clever?" Chris stood up. "I'll get ready for school." He would rather go to his lessons than discuss with Wyatt the fact that he had been evil.

* * *

Wyatt sat on the sofa in the apartment he shared with his friends. Amanda and Ray hadn't been in for most of the day and the blonde Halliwell had taken the opportunity to finally make the decision to move out and even had packed some stuff. After all, the safety of his family was more important than having parties every other night. Moreover he wasn't out of the world and could always come to any party. But unfortunately, it was quite certain, that his friends wouldn't understand it that easily.

"Hey, Wyatt! Great party yesterday," Ray said smirking.

"Yes, Wy. I told you Angela is pretty smart," Amanda said and winked at her friend.

"Yes, you were right. Ehm...guys, I need to tell you something."

"Do you mind if we eat. We had classes the whole day and even have to work tonight," Amanda said.

"No, sure. But it's serious, okay."

Amanda and Ray looked at each other.

"Spill it."

"I'm moving out." There was no need to talk around the actual topic.

"What? Where to?"

"Back home."

"I don't understand. Is it because of the party yesterday? I know I didn't ask, but I didn't think you'd mind," Amanda asked.

"No. It's nothing like that. It's hard to explain but I'm needed at home. It's a family thing."

"Since I known you, you always have family things going on."

"Wy, we can't afford the apartment if you move out," Amanda said.

"I know. I'll pay my rent until you find someone else to move in my room."

"What if we don't want anyone else living with us?"

"Guys, I can't change it. I need to go back home. You don't understand, but my familywe are kind of special."

"How?"

"I can't tell you." "We are your best friends. You can tell us everything," Ray told his friend. "We won't accept that you only need to move home because you have to play father to your brother because those two are trying to kill each other, because that's old news."

"No. I mean, yes, that's also a reason. But no."

"Just tell us," Amanda demanded. "You can't just tell us you're leaving and expect us to not question it."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay. But if I tell you the truth, you have to promise you won't tell anyone on the world. No one."

The two friends nodded eagerly.

"Right. Me, Chris, my aunts and my cousins are witches. We have magical powers and we fight demons to protect innocents."

Amanda's eyes grew wide, while Ray frowned deeply before they both started laughing.

Wyatt shook his head. "Guys, it's the truth."

"Yes, Wy, sure."

"And I'm cat woman," Amanda said.

"It's true. I swear it."

"Listen, man, I'm half Irish. The Irish contrived demons and fairies and gnomes and dwarfs and nymphes and witches and stuff. And they sure as hell don't look like you."

"I don't know whether that is a compliment or an offence."

"You have to admit, it sounds kind of...crazy. I know you are a great person and we are all quite special in our own ways but"

"Okay. You want proof. See." Wyatt orbed out and back in a few seconds later. He saw his friends starring at him.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called magic. I can't stay here. I need to be able to use my powers whenever I need it. I can't hide all the time. There are demons attacking my brother in our home on a regular basis. And my dad has no powers anymore. He can't defend himself."

He noticed his friends didn't understand what he was talking about. "You know, if I could, I'd stay here. I love to live here with you but I have to protect my family. I know, if anyone understands that, it's you. We are best friends, right?"

Amanda sighed. "Of course. We love you and we'll miss you."

Ray nodded. "Demons, huh? Great now we don't only have to worry about the criminal freaks out there but also demons. My grandma had warned me years ago."

* * *

Sue, Amy, Matt and Chris sat in the library studying. But Sue had stopped looking into the history book minutes ago and stared at her friend.

"I don't understand this Waterloo thing," Matt said. "Hey, Sue, you are my little helper in history."

"You know, you are the saddest person, I know," she said to Chris ignoring Matt completely.

Chris looked up. "What?"

"Seriously," Sue repeated. "I mean, we all have our moody days but you are constantly down."

"Thanks for the information," Chris said and turned around the page of the book he had been reading in. One more word about Robert Frost and he was going to puke.

"You know what you need?" Sue just went on. "You need, someone who tells you how special you are, who hugs you and tells you that you are loved."

Chris, Matt and Amy stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"Okay," Chris stressed and stuck his nose back into the book.

"Dude, let me tell you what you need," Matt said and leant in.

"Enlighten me."

"Sex."

"Matt!" Amy shoved him.

"What? It's true. Listen, Jennifer Mendez, she does it with everyone. And she is Latina, just like Sonya," Matt said and pointed towards a group of girls at the table behind them.

Chris closed the book with a loud thud. "First, Sonya was Italian. Second, don't mention her. And third, how exactly does it make anybody feel better if they have sex with someone who's that easy as Jennifer Mendez."

"Because, they have sex," Matt replied simply.

Sue shook her head. "You are so full of shit."

"I won't have sex until I'm married," Amy suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you only have one great love in your life and that should be your husband."

"Don't get me wrong, Amy, but what exactly has this to do with sex?" Sue asked. "And what do you do if your husband turns out to be a loser in bed?" Matt said.

"She won't know, if she never had anyone else," Chris answered. He put his papers back in his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I'll borrow the book and read it at home. Thanks for your great concern about my...pleasure."

* * *

Chris opened the front door and almost stumbled over a few boxes. The books he had taken with him from the library fell to the floor and Chris swore loudly. What a stupid day. Almost as bad as every other day.

"Chris, are you home? Can you bring me some boxes upstairs, please?" Wyatt called down.

"Orb them for God's sake!" Chris yelled back.

Wyatt appeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. "Did you have a bad day?"

Chris shrugged and started to climb up the stairs, his arms filled with books. "Not worse than any other day."

Wyatt took a box and walked behind his brother.

"What about those boxes, anyway?" Chris asked. "Seems like you brought your whole childhood back here."

"I'm moving back in," Wyatt said and brought the box to his 'old' room.

"Why? I told you I can handle it. You shouldn't have left your friends."

Wyatt nodded but also noticed that his brother's protest sounded weaker than the day before. "I know. But I'm old enough to make my own decisions and from now on I live here again. Are you okay with that?"

Chris shrugged. "Do what you want."

Wyatt smiled. He knew he wouldn't get a honest answer anyway.

**So, Wyatt's back in the Manor. Tell me what you think. I promise I have the next chapter up during the next week. Promised! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate you take your time to write me. **

**Anyway, this is my birthday present for _you. _I hope you like it. **

**Greetings to Dayna! **

Chapter 15

Leo stared at his older son over his newspaper. When he had heard that Wyatt had decided to move back into the Manor, he didn't know if he was happy about that or angry. After all he had told him not to. He just hoped Wyatt wouldn't regret it later.

The Elders however had really appreciated it. They preferred the Halliwells living in the Manor over the spiritual nexus, especially Wyatt.

"Don't you have classes?" Leo asked. "I put my timetable at the fridge, so you guys now when I'm gone," Wyatt said and pointed towards a piece of paper at the fridge. "But no. I'll go later this afternoon." "When you are home by six you could watch the baseball game with me and your uncles. Maybe Junior will come along, too."

"Sure, that'll be fun."

"Maybe not as much as the things you could have done with your friends."

"Dad. No more about that. I moved back in for good reason and you know that."

Leo held out his hands defensive. "Okay. I got it. I'm glad you are back."

Chris entered the kitchen looking rather sleepy. "I'm so late. I'll see you later."

"Hey, what about breakfast?" Leo asked.

"No time. I have to hurry." Chris held out his hand to receive the key to the car.

"Sit and eat something. You can orb then."

Chris sighed but sat down anyway and grabbed a toast. "I studied until midnight. I know more about Robert Frost now than his own damn mother."

"No swearing," Leo said automatically.

"When was he born?" Wyatt asked his brother.

Chris took another bite of the toast. "26th of March 1874 here in San Francisco."

"Just checking if you really were studying or watching porn on the internet," Wyatt laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Later."

Leo stopped his son from orbing out. He handed him some money. "That's for lunch and only for lunch. Don't think I don't know, that you spend your lunch money for everything else but lunch."

"If you know that, then why do you think I won't do it, just because you told me now." Chris orbed out.

Leo sighed. No one had ever told him that you had to worry about your kids no matter how old they were.

* * *

Chris took his back pack and tried to get out of the class room as fast as possible but of course, Mrs Heeley had to stop him.

"I'm really impressed you learned 'The Birches' by heart, but next time you recite a poem you have to show more passion. Poetic is passion, so don't be shy to show it."

Chris couldn't help but blush lightly. "I'll try," he assured her. Matt had waited for him and didn't even try to hide the laughter. "Sorry, man, but really"

"Yeah, Halliwell, show passion," Ralph said and put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I hope you showed more passion with Sonya."

Some students around them giggled.

Chris felt his temper rise. Matt shoved his friend slightly. "Come on. Leave the jerk alone."

"Let him show some passion, Snider."

Matt rolled his eyes. Ralph had it coming. He had needed to rub that in. And therefore he wasn't surprised when Chris' fist made contact with Ralph's face. A few people started to scream "Fight, fight." But stopped immediately when a teacher approached, of course it had to be Mr MacLeod, which meant Chris would get even more trouble. Ralph held a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"Mr Halliwell!" Mr MacLeod took the teenager by the shoulder. "We'll see Mrs Schmitt. Someone please take Mr Mendez to the nurse."

Chris glared at Ralph when he was led away by some friend. He hadn't even got to him that badly. Why the hell was his fucking nose bleeding.

Mr MacLeod walked next to Chris, being really quiet. But the teenager already knew that Mr MacLeod now saw his chance to finally complain about Chris.

Mrs Schmitt looked at the two of them over the edge of her glasses. "Mr MacLeod, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you." _Stupid bootlicker!_ "But I just came across seeing Mr Halliwell fight with Mr Mendez."

"We haven't been fighting," Chris cut in. "I only punched him once. And not even that hard."

Mrs Schmitt raised an eyebrow. "Does this justify anything?"

"What the hell do I know what's wrong with him? He had it coming."

"Chris!" Mrs Schmitt took off her glasses and walked around her desk. "Sit. Thanks Mr MacLeod, I'll clear this with Chris alone."

"Yes, but you should know, that he also is cutting my classes for the past month. And before that his behavior in class was not to be tolerated. Not to mention my car, which I'm sure..."

"I have nothing to do with your fucking car," Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, we know about your car," Mrs Schmitt interrupted him ignoring the teenager. "As I said, I'm handling it. Thank you."

Mr MacLeod nodded and smiled a really false smile before leaving the office. Chris leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and tried to avoid Mrs Schmitt's glare.

"Chris, you know, I love talking to you but I'd really wish it was under better circumstances. I want you to apologize to Ralph. Moreover, you really need to do something about your anger outbursts. In the long run it will only put you into trouble. And I don't mean, your old headmistress giving you impositions."

"I took the damn kick boxing lessons, just like you and Trainer Curtis wanted."

"Apparently that is not enough." Mrs Schmitt sat down on the chair next to Chris. "If you swear once more, I'll let you write down every swearword you know."

Chris sighed.

"I know, you feel like your high school years are the worst in your life but still you need to get through them the best way you can. And that means, doing your SAT's with a great result and not to get into fights with students or teachers."

"But some teachers..."

"I know about the problems between teachers and students, believe me. Don't ask me how many teenagers I had coming to my office to tell me how they feel treated unfairly by their teachers. I'm really sorry about that but I can't help it. You won't skip any class anymore for the rest of the term. I don't want to hear any complaints about you anymore. It's only a few more months we call you a student of our school and I'd really like it, when your time here ended in a positive way for all of us."

"Yes, Mrs Schmitt."

"Good. Mr MacLeod won't probably be really nice towards you again, as he has this stupid idea, that you ruined his car."

Mrs Schmitt and Chris locked eyes for a few seconds but neither said another word.

"Can I go now?" Chris asked.

Mrs Schmitt frowned. "I haven't told you what your punishment is yet."

The brunette sighed. It would have been strange if the headmistress had let him go without any punishment.

"You will clean up the storage rooms in the gym. Let this make, in the gyms. After all, we have two halls. Trainer Curtis has been complaining about the disorder for the whole year and I'm sure, he'll be glad if you help him a bit."

Chris nodded. At least he had something to do unlike you did when you were in detention. The brunette Halliwell stood up.

"Chris, I mean what I said. Keep it in control. Please."

* * *

"Aren't you a great little housewife," Henry smirked watching his blonde nephew making a plate of sandwiches.

Wyatt smirked back. "A housewife that could blow your head off."

Henry held out his hands. He had been looking forward to watching the baseball game with his two brothers-in-law and son for the whole last week. In his home with three women he and Junior had no chance of watching sports. He had been surprised when Wyatt had opened the front door to let him in and had told him that he lived in the Manor again. But it was not his place to judge.

"Dad, I'm done with my homework, can I now switch on the TV," Junior spoke up from his place at the kitchen table.

"Yes, sure. But first, you put away your stuff. Call us, when the game starts," Henry told his son and watched him clean up the table. The two of them hadn't even driven home after school but went to the Manor directly.

"How's Junior doing in school?"

"He loves Junior High School. I mean, it's his first year and he will probably hate it before the summer break, but so far."

They heard the front door open but no one met them in the kitchen.

"It's Chris," Wyatt said. "Obviously, having a bad day again. Chris, do you want a sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry," the younger brother called back.

"Obviously," Henry agreed. It was no news that his younger nephew was really moody. "Are you still sure, you did the right thing moving here again. Leo and Chris are a full-time job."

Wyatt nodded.

Uncle and nephew went on talking about some stuff until Leo entered the kitchen, still wearing his teacher's robe.

"Hi, Henry, are you ready to watch the greatest game tonight?"

"Yes, I have to admit, I even bet a few dollars on it. When's Coop finally getting here?"

"Uncle Coop will be late, like always."

The two older men had to agree.

"Is your brother home already?"

Wyatt nodded. "Arrived in a bad mood just a few minutes ago."

"I guess so," Leo murmured. The ex-Elder left the kitchen again and called out for his younger son.

"Is Chris in trouble?" Henry asked.

Wyatt shrugged. But he was pretty sure.

Chris descended the stairs and as soon as he saw his father, he knew Mrs Schmitt had called his father.

"I got an interesting call today from your headmistress."

"Isn't it great that your mobile works in magic school."

Leo glared at his son for a moment, before continuing: "It's not your time to speak now. I guess, the poor woman knows my number by heart as she had to dial it so often over the years. Do you have any idea what she told me today?"

Chris only stared at the table top but apparently his father now wanted an answer. "Was it because I punched Ralph Mendez? Or for skipping classes? Or for swearing in her office?"

"You think that's funny, huh? I think it's not. I think it's pathetic that you still act like you're 13. Don't you see, that soon you'll be entering the adult world. How about acting like one?"

"I am."

"No, you are not. You are acting like a moping kid. Skipping the class of a teacher that maybe didn't treat you nicely and ruining his car – be glad no one can prove that it was you – that is not appropriate behavior."

"He wasn't treating me, 'not nice', he was disrespectful towards me and my art."

"Perhaps, he had a good reason! Moreover, I thought that was the subject you wanted to study in college."

"Maybe I don't even want to go to college."

"You will. Believe me. You finish your school successfully and then we'll get through college, just like it's supposed to happen. And to do so, your day will consist of studying, sleeping and eating. And that's it. I had to worry enough about you. I'm tired of it. You'll end this rather sad chapter of your life and for the next one you are responsible on your own. My job is done here. I don't know what to say to anymore. I don't know what to do anymore. I tried punishments, I tried discussions, arguments, talking. And still I see, that you are about to lose the right path. I really hope you still know what to do. Because from now on, you are responsible for yourself."

"Guess what, I've been responsible for myself for years now, because you are never around."

The headmaster of magic school ran a hand over his face. "I got it. I'm a terrible father. But I won't change anymore. And now, you can go to your room. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Do you mind, if I say something, Leo?" Henry asked his brother-in-law once he entered the kitchen again. "That depends."

Henry decided to take this as a no. "Well, I think, that there are more effective ways of talking to a kid, that obviously only tries to get your attention."

"Yes, I mind."

Henry frowned not understanding.

"I mind, if you say something."

The police officer wished he was wearing a uniform as well. Because for some reason, he really felt like a little kid, too, that was criticized by his teacher with Leo wearing the black robe.

Suddenly a pink glow indicated the arrival of Coop, who looked at the men in the room strangely. "I feel love. Lots of love," he told them.

"Let's just watch the game, shall we?" Leo said.

"Sure. But let me tell you one thing and I don't care if you mind or not. I don't think, that Chris is a bad guy or a bad son."

"Yes. We'll talk again, when Junior starts acting like Chris does."

Coop took a sandwich from the plate and said: "I live together with four women. And I was so glad to spend an afternoon with some men. And now, you guys are bitching around, too."

**Please don't forget to use the review button. I'd be really happy to read lots of reviews after all the stress on Sunday. I like to celebrate my birthday but I wished it wasn't so much work ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it has been a while but I have to admit two things. First, the story is not coming out the way I wanted. Second, I don't have enough time lately to work on two stories. Therefore updates for this one will be a bit slow until I finished my other story. I got chapter 16-18 back from my beta, though, so I guess I will have them up soon. **

**But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews on last chapter. **

**Thanks to Dayna for helping me improving. **

Chapter 16

"_Do you bring everyone here to die, Chris?" Wyatt snarled appearing out of the shadows. Every tiny noise echoed in the halls of the destroyed school for magic, making everything sound like a big threat. Prue stepped forward leaving her cousins and the young Phoenix witch to stand in the back. _

"_We won't die today, Wyatt." _

"_My dear, Prue. How long was it that we've seen each other?"_

"_The last time was right before you killed my mom."_

"_You think it was me? I'm offended." The ruler of all evil pretended to look hurt. _

_Wyatt didn't even once look at his brother and girlfriend. "And Junior is here too. Though, aren't you all grown up now?" _

_The youngest in the group stared at his cousin with eyes full of hatred. _

"_Where did you hide?" _

_Prue took another step forward now almost getting in the blonde's face. "Like we would tell you."_

_Wyatt smirked evilly. "I__'ll__ tell you what I told my brother before and my favorite assassin," he kept his eyes locked with the brunette for a second. "You have to choose a side. Either mine or death's." _

_Prue nodded. "Good. Then it makes the choice easy." _

_Wyatt waved his hand and suddenly a group of demons shimmered in behind him. "I'm sad to hear that. But if that's your opinion, I won't stop you." _

"_You occupy the demons. I'll get to him," Prue said. _

_Chris wanted to stop her but he was attacked by a demon. They were highly outnumbered by Wyatt's demons and their liege only walked away slowly. _

_Prue levitated in the air behind Wyatt and got his attention, when he turned around she kicked him in the face. "Junior!"_

_The youngest witch concentrated while Chris and Bianca were still fighting the demons. Wyatt conjured two energy balls but instead or aiming them against the Charmed kids he directed them against his own demons. "No!" he screamed when he noticed that his youngest cousin had just tapped into his mind. He raised his hand and threw Junior against a wall, knocking him out. Prue was distracted but could still duck Wyatt's attack, she kicked him the gut but Wyatt still stood upright. _

_Bianca vanquished the last demon that held a fireball directed at Chris. The two lovers first ran towards Junior, but he was passed out. They looked over at where Prue was still trying to get a hold of Wyatt. One vial was already broken on the floor. Chris hastily checked his pockets for the second potion. When he finally found it, he couldn't throw it. It fell out of his grip when he saw his young cousin fall to the ground. Excalibur stuck out of her stomach. _

"_I told you, Chris, you bring everyone here to die," Wyatt said his face motionless. _

"_Prue!" the brunette ran over to his brother and Prue. Wyatt yanked the powerful sword out of Prue's body. _

"_It was your choice. Now you pay for it."_

_Chris gathered the young girl in his arms. "Prue. You can't heal Excalibur," Chris cried, stating the obvious. _

"_I know, It's not your fault," she whispered barely audible. "You'll keep on fighting. You promise me. Keep fighting. You need to find a way to stop him. Do whatever you think is right. And __look __out for Junior." _

_The dark-haired girl closed her eyes. "I'm not scared." _

Chris shot up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"Wyatt said I should bring you a sandwich," Junior said. "Did I wake you?"

Chris sat up. "No, you didn't and I'm not really hungry."

Junior still placed the plate on the bed and hopped next to his cousin. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"It's okay."

"Is it because Uncle Leo yelled at you?"

"No. He yells at me so often, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"If it doesn't matter then why are you so sad."

"I'm not sad. I'm alright. Really. Thanks for asking, though."

"It has something to do with what was going on with you on Penny's birthday, right? We all know it. Why don't you tell me what's going on? I promise I won't tell anybody."

Chris ruffled his little cousin's hair. "No. I won't tell you. But I will tell you something else. Really soon you will gain more power."

Junior's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

Chris nodded. "You are a telepath. You will also be able to tap into people's mind, so they'll do what you tell them."

Junior grinned widely. "Cool." The boy climbed out of the bed. "Do you want to come and watch the game with us?"

"No. I'm not welcome."

The dark haired boy turned around once more before leaving the room again. "Chris, do you know when I will gain my new power?"

"Not exactly. I'd guess, three or four years."

Junior's face fell. "So long?"

* * *

Wyatt knocked on the door frame as the door to his brother's room was already open. Chris was still lying on his bed just like he had done when Junior had come to him two hours ago.

"Hey, we still have some sandwiches and popcorn downstairs." The older brother saw the food their cousin had brought Chris a while ago still untouched.

"I'm not hungry," Chris said still starring at the ceiling.

"I thought so." Wyatt sat down at the edge of the bed. "You should have watched the game with us. It was great. Uncle Henry almost cried, when his team lost." Wyatt tried to cheer his brother up a bit. After all, he could feel Chris' anxiety. And after the way, Leo had talked to him, Wyatt could understand it. "It was funny."

"You think, it's funny when people cry?"

"No, but a grown up man crying because of the few dollars he lost on a baseball game, that is funny."

"Not really, Wy."

They sat in silence for a minute, before Wyatt said: "Dad is sorry for what he said. He was just reallypissed. That's all."

"If he is sorry, then why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sure he will apologize to you, too. He is just too proud at the moment to admit that he overreacted."

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe, he's right. I was thinking, from now on, I won't cause anymore trouble in school. I will stop my sarcastic remarks. I won't talk back at people. All I'll be doing is what the teachers tell me, or dad. I won't find excuses and lies anymore. No more secrets."

"So, what? You will change your whole personality?"

"Why not? I'm not a good person."

"What are you talking about? You are a good person. You are a good witch. You are my brother. I won't trade you for anyone else. Not even if you decide to become anyone else."

Chris only shrugged. "I miss mom."

"I know. Me too."

"Really? Do you miss her so much, that you sometimes don't care whether you live or not."

Wyatt stood up. "Don't you dare ever saying anything like that again."

"It's true."

"I'm pretty sure, she's sad when you say those things. Because I know, she only wants us to be happy."

"Are you happy, Wy?"

"Not constantly, but yes, I have my happy moments. And you should too. It's not as bad as it seems. Even if dad really doesn't want to look out for us anymore, who cares. We don't need him. As long as we watch out for each other, we'll be fine. Promise."

* * *

Leo stood at the sink washing the dishes. He always enjoyed a night with his brothers-in-law but how a group of men could make such a mess in a few hours was a mystery to him.

He turned around at the sound of someone entering the kitchen.

"Dad, I know, I said I wouldn't get between you and Chris again. I told you that even if I now live here again in the Manor, I will not undermine your authority."

"Good. Then don't."

"I wasn't finished yet. I know I told you so, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm not here to clean up your mess. I don't know why you had such a bad day, but it is not fair to let out of any of your family members."

"You think, I had a bad day. That's true. But it had been a good day, until I got that call from school."

Wyatt snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. You got tons of calls over the years. What was so special with this one?"

Leo dried his hands on a towel and faced his oldest son.

"Don't get me wrong, dad. I know, you only want what's best for us. And I know that it is not easy for you. Chris is complex and he makes a lot of stupid things. But you should see that he doesn't do it to piss you off."

"I thought, you said you didn't want to get involved."

"Right. But I want you to know, that when you hurt him, you hurt me too. If I ever had to choose between the two of you, I would always choose Chris over you."

"Of course. There's no greater bond but your brotherhood."

"I was also thinking about something else."

"What?" Leo hated it that his older son was so sensible and could read him so well. Of course, the ex-whitelighter already had a bad conscience for treating his younger son like he had earlier. But sometimes he just couldn't stop it. Chris was a troublemaker. He had been when he had come from the future and he just became like that again once he had started school.

"I was thinking," Wyatt went on. "You maybe should search for a new apartment. Or maybe you could stay in magic school."

Leo frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I think, you should move out," Wyatt finally said. He felt sorry when he saw how his father's face fell. "I'm not proposing that, because I want you out. I'm just worrying about you. With all those demons coming here, you would be safer somewhere else."

"Henry is living with his family, too and has no powers."

"But they are not living in the Manor. Chris and me won't be around all the time. What if something happens to you?"

"I'm not moving out of my own house."

Wyatt sighed. "Well, actually, it's the house of the Charmed Ones and as Chris and me are the official heirs, it's ours not yours."

Leo stared at his son. "And you want to kick me out?"

"No. I want you to move out because I think it's safer," Wyatt repeated.

"You can't tell me what to do. You are my son."

"I'm also the twice blessed witch and you are just a mortal."

Leo threw the towel on the floor angrily. "I know more about magic than you ever will, as long as you only counting on your active powers."

"Yes, but you don't have any active powers."

"I traded them because of you and your mom and Chris. I didn't have to. I wanted to because you were more important to me."

"I know. And we are glad you did. But now you have to think about the consequences. We aren't kids anymore. We could live alone."

Leo shook his head no, and left the kitchen without another word.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Chris woke up because his stomach was rumbling. Maybe he should have eaten the sandwich Junior had brought him. But he hadn't been particularly hungry then. He walked down the stairs quietly. He knew both his brother and father had a light sleep.

The young brunette switched on the light in the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a box of milk and took a gulp from it, while getting a plate from the sink.

"Use a glass."

Chris winced and dropped the milk box on the floor, spilling its contents. "Shit!"

"No swearing."

"Haven't you scolded me enough for one day," Chris snarled.

Leo took a deep breath and helped his son clean up.

"Thanks," Chris said.

"Are you okay? Did you have another memory?"

"Yes, but that's not the reason I'm awake. I'm just hungry."

"You should have come down earlier, watched the game with us, and had some sandwiches."

"I didn't feel welcome. I still don't."

Leo nodded. "I know," he said quietly. "I have to apologize. I'm still angry, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Did Wyatt tell you?"

"Told me what?"

"To apologize."

"Kind of. But I didn't need him to. I already felt bad. Your teacher said something else to me. She said, there are no bad kids, there are only bad parents."

"That's so like Mrs Schmitt. Always straight up front."

Leo laughed slightly. "That really struck me. Chris, I tried hard. Really, after you told me how I was in the other time-line, I promised myself to not let this happen again. And now, I understand I just failed again."

Chris looked at his father. "You were worse, then. Really. I'm not easy, I know that. I don't even understand why I just lash out sometimes. I feel like I have to do something. Anything, that makes me feel in control. I don't know."

"Maybe, those memories affect you more than you think."

"But I've been like this for all my life, but I only started to remember a few weeks ago."

"I don't think so. I think, you've had those memories all your life but something happened that made them come out. Or something, will happen, that makes it worth it for you to remember."

"It's all complicated. Why do only I remember?"

"I don't know."

"Why do I relive it all again?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't I remember everything but just some episodes?"

"I don't know."

Chris sighed. If even his dad didn't have an answer, it would stay unclear.

"I'll make you something to eat, okay?"

Chris nodded. "Thanks."

Leo checked the fridge.

"Dad, you really hurt me, too."

"You are right, of course."

"Were you serious, that you don't want to stand behind me anymore?"

The ex-Elder went back to the table and stared into his son's green eyes. "I'm your dad. I will always back you up. It seems like I'm more like you than you thought. I sometimes lash out, too."

"Poor, Wyatt, standing between us."

Leo nodded. "Would you like some reheated pasta?"

**Now, don't forget to leave me a review, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter especially as I promised to have it up soon. I got sick over the weekend and wasn't really cabable on working on the screen. Really sorry. I hope you have fun with the chapter. Have fun with it while I go back to bed and pity myself ;-)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you understand I couldn't get a reply to any of you as I said sickness caught me. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 17

Phoebe and her three daughters entered the Manor. The middle Charmed One carried a large plastic box. Prue wore her cheerleading dress and Patty pressed a doll to her chest.

"This is so stupid, Mom. I told you it's no big deal," Prue said to her mother but Phoebe only waved her hand.

"It is, though. My daughter is a cheerleader now. I'm so proud of you and you deserve a little celebration."

"According to the photos in your year book, it doesn't seem like you ever liked cheerleaders," Chris said smirking. He, Sue, Matt and Amy appeared from the family room.

"Do you want some cake? Yes? Then shut up," Phoebe said with an arm around her nephew's waist. "How are you doing? Any more"

"Yes. But nothing you need to know about."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes but of course she couldn't pry any deeper with Chris' three mortal friends in the house. "Okay. Penny, Patty, Prue get some plates and spoons, please. Is Wyatt here, too? We want to celebrate."

Chris nodded. "I'll get him."

Phoebe and the kids sat down on the table.

"I can't believe you can bake, Mrs Halliwell," Matt said. "I mean, you seem like such a tough business woman but this cake looks amazing."

Sue shoved him. "Matt!" Then turning to Phoebe, said, "My mom reads every one of your columns, Mrs Halliwell. And every time, she looks at my dad and asks why the hell she stays with him."

Phoebe nodded smiling. "Thanks. I think."

"Have any of you ever been a cheerleader?" Prue asked the two older girls.

Sue shook her head. "I hang around with these guys." She pointed towards Matt and Chris, who just came back with Wyatt behind him.

"Me neither," Amy agreed. "You know, my dad is black, my mom is black, we are all black."

"Okay," Prue said regretting to have asked. She wondered what being black has to do with being a cheerleader. Although, she had to admit that most of the girls in her team were typical WASP.

"What are we celebrating?" Wyatt asked and took the seat next to Sue, who instantly leaned in a bit more. Chris shook his head.

"Prue became part of the cheerleading team and those four were her private supporting team," Phoebe said smiling brightly.

Wyatt decided not to question this further after all the cake tasted great.

"What are you doing at the weekend, Wyatt?" Sue asked sweetly and got kicked by Chris, who was sitting opposite her. She glared at him angrily and kicked back. So Chris kicked back again, too, to which Sue kicked him again and then Amy cried 'Ouch'.

"Don't kick me, when I'm flirting with your brother," the blonde girl growled.

Wyatt felt his cheeks burn up. That was crazy. Sue was just one of Chris' friends. Nothing to blush about.

"Well, I just talked to a friend and we decided to go with a group of others to a Karaoke bar on Saturday," Wyatt replied.

"Cool. I've never been to a Karaoke bar!" Sue shrieked.

"Me neither," Amy said. "That sounds like fun. I'm singing in the Gospel chorus, I'm a pretty good singer."

"Amy, you don't go to a Karaoke bar, to sing. You go there to make fun of all the other losers," Matt joked.

"Why don't you guys come with me? That's no problem," Wyatt purposed. "Just ask your parents first. Tell them, I'll drive you home afterwards."

"Cool."

"Just tell your folks that Wyatt is really responsible and reliable. That's what I always tell my parents," Prue spoke up, but stopped herself when she saw her mother's face.

Chris and his friends had to leave shortly afterwards because they still needed to study before the weekend.

"You so like her," Penny told Wyatt. "Why don't you go and kiss her?"

"Shut up and play with your sister," Wyatt said to her. Penny giggled but went to the living room to meet her little sister.

Phoebe smiled too, but she stopped so Wyatt wouldn't notice.

"Coop told me, there was trouble again between Leo and Chris," she said instead.

"What else is new? Although, this morning, they both acted like nothing had happened. But dad is mad at me instead, because I told him to move out."

"What?"

"Look, Aunt Phoebe, I know it sounds cruel because it's his home, too. But I'm only thinking about his welfare. And Chris' too. A demon could hurt dad or Chris could get hurt trying to protect him. That's all."

"I get your point. I really do. But it's not a good idea that you and your brother stay in the Manor by yourselves. Moreover, I only know one person that is more stubborn than Chris and that his Leo, so if I were you, I wouldn't count on him leaving."

"But you have to admit, it was a good idea."

"It was a reasonable idea. But he is your dad, you can't tell him what to do."

* * *

Leo sometimes had a feeling like all the papers in magic school would strike him. Whenever he had cleared his desk, more would just come flying in.

"Leo, can we talk, please?"

"Sure." Leo let the boyish looking Elder in and offered him a seat. He had no time at all but usually other teachers only came into his office when they saw no other choice.

"I need to talk to you about your son."

Leo sighed. "Neither of them are attending magic school."

"I know. It's something we, the Elders, were talking about."

"I see. Now which one?"

"You know, we really appreciate that Wyatt moved back in the Manor just like it should be. The only thing we are still waiting for is for him to finally excerpt Excalibur. No, I need to talk to you about Chris."

Leo frowned but still waited for the Elder to go on.

"We know that he is starting to remember the alternate time-line and we are worried about that."

"How do you know that?"

"We are the Elders," he said as if that would explain everything. "Anyway, we don't know what exactly he is remembering but we fear that it might make him loose track of what is real and what's not."

"He won't."

"How do you know that, Leo? The more he remembers, the more difficult it will get for him."

"He'll control it. He's tough."

"Do you want him to become the person we knew from the future?"

Leo searched the Elder's eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Leo, he was manipulative, unreasonable and egoistic."

"He still was my son."

"You couldn't keep him in control then. We are not sure you can now."

"Well, what will you do about it?"

"We could erase his memory. Of course only the memories of his alternate life."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"He needs his memories. He learns things that will become handy one day. You have no right to erase anything from him."

"Leo, we are only thinking about what his best for your son. Both of your sons. There relationship could be affected in worse ways."

"It won't. Their bond is just as strong as ever."

"The relationship to his cousins already changed."

"But in good ways. They grew closer."

"Only because it was this way in the other time-line."

"Listen to me, you will not erase his memory. Not parts of it, or anything."

The Elder stood up again. "When we feel like it has to be done, we will do it with or without your consent. Maybe even without any of you knowing."

Leo didn't say anything else, and let the Elder left. Sometimes he could really understand why Piper didn't want to have anything to do with them.

* * *

Wyatt took his bag and jacket and searched for his brother to tell him that he needed to leave.

The blonde witch found him lying in the grass, staring at the sky.

"Chris? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a break."

"From what?"

"Life."

Wyatt smiled. "I see."

"I'd like to go by climbing a birch tree, And climb black branches up a snow-white trunk /Toward heaven, till the tree could bear no more, But dipped its top and set me down again. That would be good both going and coming back."

"Robert Frost again?"

"Don't you like the birches? I have another one: Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay."

Wyatt smiled. "I thought you hated Robert Frost."

"No. I only hate it, when we talk about him in school. I don't care about his life."

"Good. Listen I have to go now. I'll be back later tonight. Don't wait."

Chris continued to stare in the sky. "Wait, I need to tell you something. I was thinking. You should pull Excalibur out of the stone. You may need it someday."

"Why don't I wait until I need it then?"

"I just want you to know, that it will help you a lot. Excalibur is more than a sword to you. It's also some kind of mentor. Whenever you feel helpless and hopeless, like you don't know what to do anymore, when you think you can't go on, it will tell you. Not literally of course, but you'll know what to do then."

"You are thinking about stuff like that?"

"Well, I was in the book shop and there was a book about Excalibur."

"Read your school books."

The older brother shook his head. Over the years it really got more and more obvious that Chris was half Elder. The way he was talking about magical stuff sounded like out of the great books in magic school.

"Believe me, Wy. With it you can go wherever you want. There is no door that can't be opened by Excalibur. Nothing that can't be destroyed with it. But be careful who you stab, wounds can't be healed."

Chris heard the front door close and decided to end his break and go on working on his stupid history essay. But he hated it that he had to read half his history book to finally get the sense of the Vietnam war. If you could ever see sense in a war at all, that's it. Chris did a quick calculation in his head. His grandfather had been a teenager when the war began. Hopefully, Victor had been more interested in politics than Chris had been. The brunette focused on him and orbed to where he had sensed his grandpa.

Chris walks in the back room of P3 and turns on the light. _A girl about Chris's age is there. He closes the door._

"_Bianca. He walks over to her. I don't understand. What are you doing here?" Chris said surprise written all over his face. _

_She put a finger to his lip. "Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..."_

_She ran her finger down his chest. She had a red symbol on her wrist. She reached into his chest and starts draining his powers. Piper walks in._

"_You know, all work and no, hey!" Piper stared at the situation before reacting. Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Chris drops to the floor. "Are you okay?" _

"Chris, are you okay?" Victor asked worriedly. The older man had jumped by his grandson orbing in. Now, he crouched down at Chris side. It had been a strange situation. Chris had re-materialized in the office and stood there a few seconds before dropping to the ground. Victor had learned not to question too much about the magical stuff going on in his family's life.

"I don't know," Chris finally said. He stood up. It wasn't hurting much but he felt strange, like something or someone was sucking his powers, which was ridiculous after all, this hadn't happened to him but to his other self. What kind of girlfriend had he had anyway?

"Wyatt!"

"Don't call Wyatt. He's busy," Chris told his grandfather but the older brother already stood in the office, too, and went to his brother's side.

"What happened?" he asked when he revealed the ugly wound in Chris' chest.

"Nothing. He just orbed in here and suddenly he was on the ground," Victor said.

Wyatt held out his hands and the golden glow appeared but nothing happened. He shook his head. "I can't heal that. Something is stripping your powers and blocking mine."

"Great," Chris mumbled.

"I'll get you home."

Wyatt called for his father as soon as they appeared in the Manor. Chris sat down on the sofa. Wyatt tried to heal him again.

"It won't work, Wyatt," Leo said sounding really calm considering one of his son's was hurt beyond healing. "Search the book for 'Phoenix witches'. There's a note made by your mom, saying 'Bianca'. There are the ingredients to heal your brother."

Wyatt frowned. "But"

"Just do it, okay?"

Wyatt went upstairs still wondering and started to work on the potion.

"It doesn't hurt," Chris told his father.

"Not yet and only because you are not using your powers."

"And maybe, because it didn't happen to me but to someone else?"

"Maybe."

"This sucks. Why don't I remember him having sex with that girl? She's hot."

Leo couldn't help but smile.

Wyatt came back with two vials in his hand.

"Here's the potion for you to heal and here is the potion to vanquish the Phoenix witch. The books says they are."

"A family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful, and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. Whatever bounty they are after, they won't stop until they succeed," Chris interrupted his brother. "Save it, Wy. She's already gone. So to speak."

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated."

Wyatt handed his brother the potion to take. Chris wrinkled his nose at the taste but at least it worked.

"Explain it to me. Chris? Dad?" Wyatt sighed. They both avoided his glare. "Just great. Don't tell me. Keep your dirty little secrets, you'll see what it'll do to you."

Wyatt orbed out.

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Chris called after him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Really sorry for the long wait. I'm so busy these days. Sometimes I submit the documents here and then forget to make my update. I hope you can forgive me. I'm glad this month won't be that busy. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to Dayna! **

* * *

Chapter 18

"It's so great that you take us with you to the club, Wyatt," Amy said. "I already know what I am going to sing."

"You are not really singing?" Matt asked.

Wyatt had picked up the three friends of his brother. He really had thought, that the teenager's parents would have at least wanted to know him but no one asked for him.

"Of course, she is," Sue exclaimed. "We checked the club's homepage and they say the winner gets 100. Moreover, there are sometimes producers listening as well. Just imagine, Amy would get a contract and make a CD and then be all famous."

"Sue, don't get too worked up. It's really unlikely that I will become a famous singer, because of a night in a karaoke club," Amy replied but she was blushing slightly.

"I would have the right friends then. Amy being a singer, Chris being an artist, me being a doctor and Mattwell being Matt."

Matt shoved her lightly. "Yeah, I feel like such a loser next to you."

Wyatt found a parking lot near the club and also saw his friends' car. "Okay, guys. Listen, no alcohol for you, no making out with my friends, please. I don't want to get into trouble with your folks."

"Can we make out with you?" Sue asked but didn't wait for an answer.

Wyatt asked himself why the hell he was again blushing.

"No alcohol, that sucks. I could have driven myself then," Matt mumbled.

"No, you couldn't. This car of yours won't survive us five," Amy said. Although, they had promised him they wouldn't make fun of his car anymore, sometimes the friends couldn't help it. It was such a scrap heap.

Wyatt led the way to the club and searched for his friends. They had pushed four tables together so everyone would have a seat.

"Hey, Wy. You brought the whole kindergarten?" a red haired boy greeted.

"You feel at home?" Sue asked back.

The red haired frowned and took a sip from his glass.

"Let's get some drinks. Who wants what?" Wyatt asked.

He took the orders and went over to the bar with Amanda. "Should I have asked Angela to come along, too? I can still call her."

"No, thanks. It wasn't serious."

"Yeah, only guys, say that. Having sex with someone always is serious," Amanda told him, looking angry.

"First, it's none of your business who I have sex with and second, she seemed to have the same opinion."

Amanda frowned. "Oh, well then. Do you have someone else?"

"No, Amanda." It was always the same with his friend. She always had love on her mind. Strange thing, too, she didn't believe in cupids.

"Where do you have to apply to sing?" Amy asked. She and Sue went over to a guy who wrote the African-American girl in the list with the song, she wanted to sing.

"And you are Wyatt's baby brother?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at the dark haired young man. "I'm Wyatt's brother, I'm no baby, though."

"Sorry. I'm Peter. Chris, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Wyatt told me you want to go to art school after high school. That's pretty cool."

"Not really," Chris shrugged. He really didn't want to talk to this guy. He didn't know him and it made Chris kind of nervous that Peter knew stuff about him. Chris really had to tell Wyatt to not talk with strangers about him.

"I think it's great. I have no talent at all and my parents would have probably killed me, when I had told them I'd study such 'nonsense' – their words, not mine. So, I'm sticking to the teacher stuff."

"I hate teachers," Chris mumbled.

"Maybe I can make you change your mind."

"No."

Chris searched for his friend's attention and when Amy saw his helpless glare, she hastily began a chat.

Wyatt and Amanda passed out the drinks. Amanda didn't miss that her friend and the blonde girl that came with Chris, were looking at each other longer than necessary.

It was really funny in the club tonight. They drank and joked around. The older guys had no problems accepting the teenagers at their table.

Peter wanted to start light chats with Chris again and again but luckily the brunette could always cut it short.

Wyatt didn't appreciate that his little brother got cigarettes from the machine near the washrooms but he didn't want to start an argument with their friends around. Moreover, he couldn't remember when he had last seen Chris as happy as this night.

Amy got more and more nervous but she was quite good at covering it.

There was a guy standing on the stage right now, who really couldn't keep a tone. He was singing the old disco hit 'Spinning around' from Kylie Minogue. Even though, he was so bad but for some reason the crowd was going ballistic.

"How could I ever decide to take part in this?" Amy said.

"Don't worry, sweety, this guy is sooo bad," Sue told her friend when all the guests including the people on their own table started cheering.

Amy glared at the blonde. She sighed and went rather dully to the stage when the DJ presented her.

Sue, Matt and Chris jumped up and cheered. Amy smiled at them and started to sing the Elvis' song 'Devil in Disguise'. The crowd didn't go crazy like they had for the last guy but at least Sue, Matt and Chris cheered and the rest of their table got infected by their enthusiasm. So at least, half the club supported the young girl on the stage. And she really could sing.

"If you don't win, I don't know who will," Sue said and hugged her.

"Well, I guess someone else," Matt mumbled and got a kick from each of the girls. "Just joking," he excused himself.

"You'll win. Something is not going on right, if you don't," Chris agreed.

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you sing in the St Martin's Church?" a black boy that had been quite most of time so far asked.

Amy nodded. "I'm the second leading voice."

"Yeah, of course. I know you. That's my church too."

"Really? I can't say that I've ever seen you there."

The boy blushed lightly. "Well, I'm not there to every service."

Amy waved that away. "If I wasn't in the choir, I wouldn't be there always, too."

The boy seemed relieved and Amy took the chair next to him. Although, no one had noticed that anyone had left it.

"When will they say who the winner is?" Matt asked.

"You'll get a paper to vote close to midnight. Depends on how long they need to count it out then," Amanda explained.

"Guess, you guys won't hear it then. I've got you bring you home by midnight," Wyatt said to which the four friends vetoed at once.

"But I need to know, if I was good or not," Amy said and obviously tried to persuade the older Halliwell by making a face like she was going to cry.

"Yeah, my dad won't mind, if I came home later," Sue said. "But we could call him, if you want and you talk to him yourself." Sue tried the honest girl way.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Okay. But you promise I won't get trouble."

"Not from our folks," Matt agreed. "But who knows with your dad."

They listened to the other participants while drinking and talking. A karaoke bar was really fun.

Someone placed another soda in front of Chris. When the brunette looked up he saw Peter who took the abandoned chair opposite him. Everyone was changing seats over the time so they could talk to each other.

"Do you believe in supernatural phenomena?" Peter asked.

Chris frowned at him. "No," he answered and it seemed that the other one believed that at once.

"Oh, but you should. I for example can read your palm."

"Really? Me too, I sometimes write my Spanish vocab in it."

"I'm serious. Let me show you," Peter insisted.

Chris sighed and held out his hand. The other dark haired man looked at it and rubbed over some lines while frowning.

"I see, that you are really confused about the future. The past is influencing you more than it should. You are sad and feel lonely sometimes, like no one understands you. You're afraid that there comes a day, when you can't differ anymore what's good and what's not."

Chris pulled his hand back and narrowed his eyes. He searched for his brother's eyes, but Wyatt was talking to someone else. "Well, I guess, I'm just a normal depressed teenager," Chris joked.

Peter smiled. "Maybe. Or your hand lies. Although that's pretty unlikely."

"Or you can't read palms really well."

Peter looked a bit hurt.

"Chris, can you help me get another round of drinks, please," Wyatt said. Chris hadn't noticed his brother coming over. But he was kind of glad, this Peter was getting stranger every minute.

The two brothers went over to the bar.

"This guy Peter, is he a witch or anything? A demon maybe," Chris asked.

Wyatt laughed. "No. He's just a jerk. Usually, he is not part of our group. He kind of invited himself."

Chris nodded. "Would you recognize a demon, if he sat next to you?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes. What makes you think that anyway?"

"He could read from my hand. Was pretty true, I guess."

Wyatt shook his head. "Forget it, Chris."

"Hey, do you guys need some help?" Sue asked and got between the two brothers.

"Sure," the blonde smiled. He and Sue looked at each other for a few seconds before starting to chat while waiting for the drinks.

"Well, I'm going then," Chris said but apparently no one cared about him anyway.

Finally the last singer left the stage and everyone got a piece of paper and could vote for their favorite singer for the night.

"While we count out, the stage is once again yours!" the DJ screamed. "Come on here and let's dance!"

"He's the worst DJ ever," Matt said.

"Anyway, do you want to dance with me?" Amy asked.

Matt wasn't the greatest dancer and he didn't really like it, but he agreed anyway.

Amanda came over to Chris. "Will you give me a dance?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Why not you?"

Chris wasn't the greatest dancer ever as well, but at least he was trying.

"You know, there is a reason why I wanted to dance with you."

"Because you think, I'm cute."

"Of course," Amanda agreed. "And I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask."

"Well, I was wondering whether you wanted to help me with a course work."

"Hasn't my brother told you that I can barely handle my homework?"

"You'll only have to talk to me a bit?"

"About what?"

"Well, I'm specializing in adolescent psychology and we have to write something about how teenagers are dealing with death and I thought, because you lost your mom when you were a teenager and you still are a teenager"

"I was a perfect object to do your science?"

Amanda stopped dancing and stepped back. "Are you angry?"

"No, not at all. I'm glad to help you get a good grade. At least my mom's death was not completely unnecessary."

Chris brushed past her. Leaving Amanda confused and alone on the dance floor.

"What was that?" Wyatt asked but Amanda only shrugged.

Chris took a seat at the bar and lit a cigarette.

"Do you want a drink?" Peter asked. "Something other than a soda?"

"Yeah, sure."

Peter ordered two beers. "I'm thirsty," he said to the frowning barkeeper. "Everything alright?"

Chris nodded. "Sure. Do you have a big family?"

"Actually, yes. My mother left my father when I was two years old. He married my mom. Well, it's not my real mom but the only mom I ever really knew. I have four beautiful half sisters. And thirteen cousins."

"Thirteen?" Chris exclaimed. "I thought I had a big family. But my six cousins seem like nothing against yours."

Peter laughed. "A big family doesn't always make you stop feeling lonely."

Chris nodded.

"So, your mom died a while ago?"

"Yes, three years ago."

"That's too bad. I mean, I never knew my real mother, so I wouldn't miss her even if she was dead. But if my mom were to die, I'd be desperate. Does that sound crazy?"

"No. A bit confusing with having two moms, but I get it. I only had one, though, and she is dead and I don't want to talk about it."

"Good." Peter raised his bottle and Chris clinked his bottle with his.

* * *

"Where is Chris? They will present the winner soon," Amy said. She felt her heart beating heavily in her chest. She didn't count on the first position but she'd like to know how good others thought she was.

"I saw him disappearing in the washroom," Matt said but didn't intend to get their friend.

"I'll get him," Wyatt said. The last hour he had been constantly talking to Sue. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time that he had talked to someone so long. But it was pretty easy as Sue knew what was going on in the Halliwell home and Wyatt didn't have to explain too much or excuse himself. And Sue liked talking, too. She wasn't prudish and just said what was on her mind and despite her age she knew exactly what was going on. She heard a lot from her father who was a reporter.

Wyatt opened the door to the washroom a crack. He only wanted to call for his brother but couldn't help but peering inside.

"I could read your hand again," Peter said. He stood behind the brunette watching Chris in the mirror.

"I can assure you, nothing changed."

"Let me see," Peter insisted and Chris held up his hand rolling his eyes. The older boy checked it for a second. "Really nothing. I'm wondering if you are really depressed or just don't want to change anything."

"I guess both." Chris dried his hands with a paper towel. "I've got to go. My friend's going to win this."

"I'm sure she will. You know how to reach me, right?"

"Yes. But you know that I probably won't want to reach you."

Chris left the washroom and ran into Wyatt. "I was just going to get you."

"Well, I was just going to come."

* * *

Wyatt watched his brother's friends through the rear mirror. Amy did win the night's competition and now they were in hysterics.

"What are you going to do with all the money?" Matt asked.

"I don't know yet. But I guess I will need some to buy a dress for the prom."

"You could spend it on your friends," Sue purposed. "After all it had been my idea to go to the club."

"Actually, it was Amanda's," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, but she's not my friend."

Wyatt parked the car in front of a big white house. "Okay, I'm glad you had fun. My friends were quite impressed with how mature you guys already were."

Sue pulled a face on him. "Come on, Amy, let's get going."

The two girls climbed out of the car. "Thanks for driving us."

Sue's father awaited them at the door. "Did you win?" he yelled and Sue and Amy started laughing, which answered his question more than words.

"Those chicks," Matt muttered.

"No jealousy in my car."

When the brother's had driven Matt home, it was almost two o'clock in the morning when they arrived in at the Manor. Chris opened the door on his side, but Wyatt made him wait.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chris said. "Unless it has anything to do with Amanda's stupid course work."

Wyatt frowned. "What's with Amanda's course work?"

"She wanted to write about me. How mom's death turned me in a depressed, self destroying teenager."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chris shrugged. "As I know her, she will probably come to you, too, complaining about my refusal to help her."

Wyatt shook his head. "Okay. I really need to ask you something."

"Alright, spill it."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "Are you gay?"

Chris frowned deeply.

"I mean, I couldn't care less," Wyatt quickly assured. "But we talked about this already and after tonight, I was just wondering again. As long as you are happy, I'm fine. I just want you to know, that you don't have to keep it a secret, if you were."

"Okay. I know." Chris climbed out of the car.

Wyatt followed him. "Seriously. You can tell me everything."

"Do you want me to say yes?"

"No! No. I mean, if you want to tell me."

"Forget it, Wy. But thanks for your concern."

"I'm not concerned. I'm rather nosy." Wyatt locked his car. "It doesn't matter if you are gay or not, I don't want you get involved with Peter, though. He will only cause you trouble and you had enough of those kind of friends already."

Chris nodded. "You know, Sue really likes you. She wants to go to NYU and then Med School, though. But I'm sure she'd stay for a good reason."

Wyatt shook his head and let his brother unlock the door. "I think she should go to New York. If that's what she wants and no one should stand in her way. Just like no one should stand in your way. Or mine. We are too young for that."

"If you say so."

The two brothers entered the Manor. They could hear the sound from the TV. Obviously, their father was still watching one of his old movies.

Wyatt went into the living room quietly to not disturb Leo. But the ex-whitelighter was already asleep. The blonde switched off the TV.

"Did you have fun?"

"Dad? I thought, you were sleeping."

"I was. How was your night?"

"It was fun. Chris' friend Amy won the contest."

"And your friends were alright with the youngsters at their table."

"Yes, sure. It's not that much of a difference anyway."

"I hope you were looking after them, though." Leo brought his used dishes to the kitchen. "I don't want any parents on my back."

"Of course. But they had so much fun. I can't remember seeing Chris laughing so much."

"That's good. Really. You guys have too much to deal with. You could use a night off now and then."

Wyatt shrugged. "It's okay. I told Chris to leave the demonic stuff to me for a while."

Leo agreed. "I need to talk to him, too. I had a chat with an Elder the other day."

"What did they want?"

"Don't worry. Nothing with you."

"But something with Chris, so I'm worrying. Is it because of those things you guys aren't telling me?"

Leo nodded.

"I can handle it."

"I know. But you shouldn't have to. Moreover, it's your brother's choice to tell you. Or me. Or anyone."

"And we just wait and see what happens to him."

"Absolutely. We wait and see what happens to him and help him with whatever it is. I'm going to bed now. It's late already. You should go too. Good night."

**Now, with that worked out, don't forget to leave me a review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Now, what do you say, quick update or what? I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapters and put me on any of his or her alert lists. I appreciate it. **

**Thanks to Dayna!**

Chapter 19

Chris thumped the table with his pen making Wyatt completely crazy. The blonde tried to focus on his book and how you could deregulate throughput time of goods.

"Chris, could you stop that please?"

"What?" Chris asked back still tapping the table top.

Wyatt pointed to the moving pen. "That."

"Is it driving you crazy?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Sorry." Chris put the pen down. "It's just I hate algebra and those are the preparation tasks for the SAT's and I can't do it. So, if I can't do it now, how am I supposed to manage it then."

"Well, that's why you do the preparation now. If you let me finish this chapter, I'll help you, okay?"

"What are you reading?"

Wyatt looked over the edge of his book and rolled his eyes. "The sooner, I finish it, the sooner I can help you and the sooner we can call it a night."

"Can we have Chinese for dinner?"

"Chris, please?"

The younger brother sighed and tried another task from his book.

"I need help!" They heard their Aunt Paige call from the attic. "Chris? Wyatt? Could one of you come here, please?"

Both witches jumped up from their chairs.

"No, you stay here," Wyatt said. "Concentrate on your school stuff."

Wyatt orbed out of the dining room and into the attic, leaving Chris to hang over his books again.

Paige was leaning over the Book of Shadows, a young woman stood next to her.

"Wyatt, this is Jennifer. She is one of my charges. A fire starter. She was attacked by a demon."

Wyatt nodded. "And you need my help, because"

"Because I don't know what kind of demon we are facing and I'm not so powerful by myself. Moreover there is nothing more important than our charges."

Wyatt held out his hands. "Okay. Got it. What kind of demon was it and what did he want?"

Paige flipped a few more pages.

"He just stood there and looked at me and suddenly there was this fog and I called for Paige," Jennifer explained. She looked over her whitelighter's shoulder and pointed to a demon. "That's him."

"Glacial demon," Paige read. "Is this your handwriting?"

She pointed to a note saying that the demon had attacked a few days ago.

"No, it's Chris'," Wyatt said. "He didn't tell me, he was attacked by a demon."

Paige shrugged. "Let's see. The demon has the power to put an ice cap over his victims."

"Probably through the fog I saw."

"He can be vanquished with fire."

"Well, your charge is a fire starter. You should be able to vanquish him then," Wyatt said. "I can conjure him for you."

Paige turned away from the podium where the ancient book rested. "I guess, that would be an idea. Do it. Jennifer, be ready to fry him."

The young woman nodded.

Wyatt closed his eyes, searching for the demon. He heard his brother's voice but it was faint and Wyatt was asking himself why Chris could never do what he was told. He opened his eyes again. A demon dressed in black and white with long white hair stood there. He threw Paige across the attic and stared at Wyatt making the blonde witch feel really strange, but he couldn't point his finger on it and the next thing he knew, he was shoved out of the way. When he looked up again, the demon had already erupted into flames.

"Everyone okay?" Paige asked. She dusted herself off and searched for everybody who had been with her. "Oh no!"

Wyatt followed her gaze. When Chris had shoved his brother to the floor he had been hit himself with the demon's fog and now he was iced.

Paige went back to the book. "Good news. He's alright."

Wyatt frowned at her.

"Well, not completely. But he's not dead. The book reads that the demon only uses this as defence, not to hurt his victims."

"Good. And how does it say we can reverse it?"

"It says nothing, actually. There only stands that the victims will freeze to death if they can't be freed within 6 hours."

"What?" Wyatt went next to his aunt. "Well, then at least we have a bit time. You call that good news, Aunt Paige?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't panic. We'll find a way. I'll orb Jennifer home and then come back with Phoebe. You check the book for more information. Try a spell or something. I'll be right back."

Paige took Jennifer's hand and they disappeared in a ray of blue and white light.

Wyatt sighed. "It's your fault. I told you to stay downstairs and do your fucking homework," he said to his brother.

* * *

Phoebe looked at her frozen nephew closely.

"Any ideas?" Paige asked.

"The book has no answer. And I tried at least 50 spells so far," Wyatt said. "It's all my fault, the demon was aiming at me."

"Let's just focus on how we free Chris, okay?"

"The demon could be vanquished by fire. We should try that, too."

Wyatt wasn't that familiar with the fire starting ability but as they had already sent Paige's charge home, he had to try. There was a fire starting, but nothing happened apart from the carpet starting to burn so Phoebe had to put it out with the fire extinguisher.

They all stared at the whole for a second, before Phoebe purposed: "What about the potion I used when you were turned into stone, Paige?"

"Yes, that could work. But I was turned into stone. And you had a fairy, a dwarf and a leprechaun to help you," Paige replied.

"Good, then what about a hair dryer."

"Do you think that's funny?" Wyatt screamed at his aunts. "Time's running by and we have no idea other than a hair dryer?"

"No, this is not funny," Phoebe replied seriously. "But we can not panic. I'll try a potion. Paige, try another spell. Wyatt, you are grounded for screaming at your aunts."

"I'm sorry."

Phoebe went over to the table and started to search for the right ingredients. "You are forgiven. We have been turned into stone, in a cocoon, in mermaids and monsters. Believe me, your brother won't stay a snowman for long."

Wyatt tried to return her smile but it failed. After all, it should have been him, who was iced.

"I'll orb to magic school. Maybe dad can help me. Although, I hate to ask him for help. It always seems like I don't know what to do. But I really don't know what to do."

* * *

Wyatt orbed to magic school. His father sat bent over a pile of papers. An Elder sat opposite him and checked some papers as well.

"Dad, I need your help."

Leo looked up and could at once see the distress in his son's eyes. "What happened?"

"What do you know about Glacial demons?"

"You can vanquish them with fire," Leo said.

"It is vanquished. I was wondering what you can do, if someone was attacked by the demon and turned into an ice statue."

Leo frowned. "Well, actually, you can't. But the victims will unfreeze after a few days."

"But the book says, after 6 hours the victims will be dead."

Leo nodded. "Yes. Most of them."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Dad. This is not helping."

"Maybe you should tell us what happened."

"One of Aunt Paige's charges was attacked by the demon and so they came to the Manor. I conjured the demon, and Aunt Paige's charge vanquished him. She is a fire starter. The demon tried to get me but Chris got between us and now he is iced."

Leo dropped his pen. "Chris?"

"Yes, he jumped in front of me."

"Well, that's his job, isn't it," the Elder said. Never interrupting his work.

"What?" Wyatt turned to him.

The Elder looked up and stared at Wyatt. "You are the Twice Blessed, aren't you. You are the one to fulfill a prophecy. You are the one to rescue the world. And your brother should make sure, that you can do that."

"So what? He should die rather than me because I am twice blessed and he is not blessed. That's ridiculous and that is not how it works. No one has more right to live than someone else."

"Wyatt, we should check some books in the library. We'll find something," Leo said. He'd rather not have this conversation between any Elder and his son now, when Wyatt was all worked up.

"Yeah, we'll go. There is no need talking to Elders. They don't care about us anyway."

"We do care," the Elder insisted. "But the well being of everyone is more important than just yours."

"I know that. That's why I have to free my brother now."

"You are serving the greater good. And you all have to take the roles you were given. There is nothing more important than the whole world."

"You Elders apparently don't know what it means to be family. My first priority is to keep my family safe."

"But it shouldn't. The world"

"Screw the world," Wyatt said and took his father's arm so he could orb them both.

* * *

Phoebe threw another potion at her nephew but nothing happened. She put her face in her hands and cried out loud.

Paige sighed deeply and flipped through the book again. "I don't know what else to try," she admitted.

"Me neither."

Wyatt and Leo appeared back in the Manor. "You are not their opinion, are you?" Wyatt asked his father.

"Of course not. Let's just focus on the bigger issue here," Leo replied.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked sensing the anxiety.

"We brought some books from magic school. Maybe there is something in there," the ex-Elder said already opening one of the books.

"I was thinking, maybe Wyatt could try to blast the icy film," Paige suggested.

"No. That's too dangerous. He will probably blast Chris as well."

"I don't want to either."

The youngest Charmed One sighed and took a book as well.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

Leo stopped flipping pages. "WellI have no idea."

The four of them quietly checked the ancient looking books. Every now and then one of them looked at the old clock on the wall.

Wyatt leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. "I don't know. Do you guys, feel as helpless as I do?"

"We have felt that way before," Phoebe tried to sound light.

"I have never felt like this. Like hope is fading."

"Sweety, you need to be strong."

"Easy said. We've been searching for hours now. Even if we found a way to unfreeze him, there is a chance that he might already be dead."

"Don't think like that!" Leo said. Although, he also understood how unlikely it was that they would find a solution in one of those books if not even the book of shadows could help.

"Did you try the fairy and dwarf stuff yet?" Wyatt asked his aunts.

"Yes, when you were gone."

The blonde Halliwell brother closed his eyes a second. There had to be a way.

_Chris stared in the sky. "Wait, I need to tell you something. I was thinking. You should finally pull Excalibur out of the stone. You may need it someday." _

"_Why don't I wait until I need it then?" _

"_I just want you to know, that it will help you a lot. Excalibur is more than a sword to you. It's also some kind of mentor. Whenever you'll feel helpless and hopeless, like you don't know what to do anymore, when you think you can't go on, it will tell you. Not literally of course, but you'll know what to do then."_

Wyatt's eyes shot open again. Of course, Chris never said anything without a deeper meaning behind it. But who would have thought that Wyatt would need the damn sword for something like this?

He stood up and walked over to the corner where the magical sword was stored. It was still stuck in the stone, as no one had the power to pull it out except for Piper, who was dead and never liked the sword and Wyatt, who for some reason, refused to excerpt it so far.

"Wyatt, you've got another idea?" Paige asked.

"No. Actually, it's the solution."

Wyatt felt the engraving on the bar end of Excalibur. They never thought, about what happened when the sword was free again, but right now was not the right moment to question that. He had thought, that it would be hard to free the sword, but when he pulled on it a bit it slid out very easily. It was pretty heavy but also felt good in his hand like it always had belonged there rather than in the stone. And Wyatt felt its power increasing his and suddenly everything seemed so easy.

"_Nothing that can't be destroyed with it."_

"Well, then if you say so, little brother," Wyatt murmured to himself. He approached his still frozen brother and raised the sword a bit.

"_But be careful who you stab, wounds can't be healed."_

He turned it in his hand so the sharp side wouldn't make contact with the icy film. If this wouldn't work, nothing could. But for some reason, Wyatt didn't feel hopeless anymore. He somehow knew that Excalibur would free his brother. There was no doubt in his mind for a second.

The blonde swung Excalibur and let it fell against the ice. At once the ice crumbled into tiny bits and fell to the ground.

Wyatt let the sword drop catching his brother before Chris could stumble forward. He was wet and trembling from the cold.

"It worked, thank God," Phoebe exclaimed and hugged her nephew rubbing his arms.

Leo wrapped his youngest son in a blanket.

"Was about time," Chris said through teeth chattering with cold.

"You're welcome," Wyatt said.

"Told you, you would need that eventually."

Wyatt nodded. "Come on, I'll put you in the microwave." Wyatt led his brother out of the attic but turned around once more. "Dad, could you take Excalibur with you to magic school. There are too many demons here. I can conjure it whenever I need it, anyway."

Wyatt let Chris fall on his bed. "Are you alright?" he asked as the younger one was still shaking like a leaf.

"I finally understand why I live in California. I hate the cold."

"I'll get you some tea," Phoebe called when she passed the door to Chris' room.

Wyatt covered his brother with some blankets. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I will. Once I feel my whole body again."

Leo leaned against the door frame. Wyatt found his gaze but looked away again.

"I could fry you," the blonde purposed.

"No, thanks. I don't like the heat."

Wyatt smirked.

"We are great right team, right?" Chris asked. He ducked deeper under the covers.

"Yeah."

"I mean, even if I'm frozen we are a great team."

"Absolutely. We are the best team. That's unfortunately why all the demons come to us."

Chris closed his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't fall asleep, right? I mean, people that freeze to death fall asleep."

"It's spring outside and you are covered with four, make that five blankets. I don't think you are in a position to freeze to death."

"Make your jokes. Next time, I'll let you take the icy fog."

"Do that," Wyatt replied seriously.

"I'm glad I didn't. I couldn't have gotten Excalibur to free you. But for you it was easy. You only need some time to think about a solution. But then it's easy for you. I said we are a team."

"Some team. You save my life"

"And you save mine. Some team." Wyatt shook his head.

"You maybe should let your brother rest a bit. And you should rest, too," Leo stated. He hadn't left his place at the door.

"Sure. I'll look where Aunt Phoebe is with that tea, okay?"

"Okay," Chris replied sleepily.

Wyatt went past his father. "Don't say that"

"He is right somehow," Leo finished the sentence. "You know he is. If it had been you, we couldn't have freed you."

"You'd have found a way. I'm sure. Chris would have found a way. I don't accept what this Elder was saying. I just don't. This stupid prophecy hangs over me like a damn Damokles Sword. Hey, maybe I should fight it with Excalibur," Wyatt said. "But wait, in the end it will be just like that, right?"

Phoebe exited the kitchen. "Okay, I've got the tea. There is some more in the kitchen for you guys if you want."

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe. For coming over and everything. I'm sure you had something else planned for the night."

Phoebe waved that away. "Nothing as exciting as freeing my nephew from an icy film that could have killed him. I'll just get this cup to Chris and then you could give me an orb home."

"Where is Paige?" Leo asked. He would have guessed that the dark haired Charmed One was still in the attic but if Phoebe needed a lift, she probably had left already.

"She was called by another charge. You know Paige, she never forgets her charges."

"I just hope she can handle this one alone. I still have some work for my class tomorrow."

**Don't forget to leave me review, please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. here goes the new one for you to enjoy. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 20

Wyatt walked by his brother's bedroom. He couldn't help but take a look inside to see how Chris was doing. His mom had always told him to check on his little brother before he went to bed every time he had to baby sit, when Piper had to be in the restaurant at night. For a long time, Wyatt would check on Chris every night even when Piper was home.

The blonde peered inside quietly and saw Chris was tossing around in bed. He stepped inside and closer to the bed. He saw little prickles of sweat on his brother's face and laid a hand on his forehead.

Chris hadn't left his bed after being frozen by the demon earlier tonight and had complained about being cold. Maybe he was now sick because of that. Wyatt could feel that he was indeed pretty hot and decided to get the clinical thermometer.

"Something wrong?" Leo asked quietly from the door.

"I guess Chris got a cold from being frozen."

_Chris opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he knew was being in his Aunt Paige's house searching for her and the rest of the family. But no one had been there. He felt the softness of the satin surrounding him and he recognized that he was lying in a bed. He felt overheated and tried to get out, though. His view was foggy but he noticed a person dimly, who pushed him back down. _

"_You need to stay in bed, Chris. You are sick." _

"_Wyatt?"_

"It's 102," Leo said. "If it should get worse you can heal him. But we'll try the traditional way first."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He had never understood his parents that they would rather have their children suffering, than use magic. But he nodded anyway.

He could hear Chris whispering his name and touched his sweaty forehead.

"_Yes, I'm here. Don't worry. I guess it's from the attack. You will be alright."_

_Why did his brother seem so far away? His voice was faint, although he stood right next to him. _

"_Where am I?"_

"_In our new home. I got the apartment for us. We'll be safe here." _

_Chris felt his face wiped with a wet cloth. "An apartment? How can you pay for that?" _

_Wyatt never had a job before. _

"_I don't have to. Don't worry now. just go back to sleep, okay? We'll talk when you are better. We have future to create." _

_Chris didn't understand what his brother meant. The future didn't seem good at all. Their mom was dead, Chris had killed Leo, Victor was dead and the aunts and cousins were missing. "We need to buy Penny a birthday present," Chris muttered. He was so tired. His eyelids were way too heavy to keep them opened. _

_Chris felt his brother standing up. "Sure. I'll take care of everything." _

_Chris heard the quiet voices in his half sleep. _

"_Find someone to heal my brother. No matter what it costs. I need him at my side. Hurry."_

"_With all __due__ respect, I don't think his sickness will end once you heal his body. He can't stand the grief." _

"_No one asked you," Wyatt snarled. "Do what I told you." There was a short silence before Wyatt spoke again. "Did you find my aunts yet?" _

"_No, my liege. But we know they are with other representatives of good magic trying to find a way to stop you." _

"_Well, they can search forever. It's my cousin's birthday in a few days. They will all be together then. I'm sure the kids want to go home. You will get them there. All of them." _

"_What do you want us to do?" _

"_Kill them." _

"Don't kill them, please," Chris whispered.

Chris' breathing increased noticeably. Leo laid the book aside, he had been reading while watching over his sick son.

"_You help demons?" Chris yelled eying the evil creatures that were scattered in the room. Wyatt approached him, but when Chris backed away he ordered the demons to leave. _

"_Do you know any better way to protect us from evil than making them our slaves? The way of the Charmed Ones failed. You can't deny that. They'll follow the greatest power. Us." _

_Chris starred at his brother whose hair had grow out and he was dressed all in black. But what really made it hard to differ him from demons was the coldness in his eyes. _

_Chris shook his head but the blonde lay his hands on his shoulders. "After what they did to mom, to all of us, they deserve it." _

"_Did you order them to kill Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige? And the cousins?" _

"_Hell, no! That was someone else but I know who. You and I will take revenge for them. We will reign the world." _

"_I don't want to reign the world. I just want them to come back." _

"_They will never come back, Chris. All we can do now is avenge them." _

_Chris looked around the hardly lit room. It was a large one with a round table in the middle. Heavy dark carpets made it seem even darker. _

"_You need to trust me. After all, we are all that are left." _

_Chris wondered if he should tell his brother about his Uncle Coop, Henry, Haley and Prue who where hiding somewhere. They had told him that Wyatt was lost already. But Chris still felt the connection towards his brother. _

"_Do you trust me, Chris?" _

_The younger nodded, not looking into the ice blue eyes of his brother. _

"_Good. I know what to do. We don't need anyone. No one will tell us what to do. We are the only power here. The greatest power." _

"_You mean, you are." _

_Wyatt smiled. "We are. You can increase my power. You just don't know it yet." _

"_How could I probably do that? With my TK?" _

"_Oh no. Through our bond as brothers. You can tap into my powers. Use them, increase them and even weaken them. No one ever told us because they were afraid of what we may be able to do then." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_I will show you." _

Chris opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in his room at the Manor. Wyatt bent over him and Leo stood next to him.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded. "What was wrong with me?"

"You had a fever. Probably from the attack. When it got worse, I had Wyatt heal you," Leo explained. "You are okay now. We should all get some sleep."

Wyatt frowned at his brother. Something was wrong here. He could feel it. But he left anyway.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure. You woke me up too early."

* * *

Ray knocked on the door of his boss' and best friend's office.

"I know, I won't be working much next week, but I have this really important course work," he hurried to assure.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to know, why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. It's because of what I told you guys, right? It's because I'm a witch. You know if it made you feel better I could erase your memory."

Ray's eyes widened. "No. I just have some trouble wrapping my mind around all that. You erupting in little lights for transportation and fighting demons. That's really hard to figure out. I only know dwarfs and witches and stuff out of my grandma O'Connel's fairytales. But it's really true."

"It is. I shouldn't have told you. But I thought you wouldn't understand when I told you. I had to move out unless you knew the truth."

"It was good that you told us. It's just confusing. What really hurts is that you kept it a secret from us all your life. Do you think, we've ever told anyone when you'd asked us not to? Suddenly, it all makes sense. Those family emergencies. You and Chris being so close, that it was already dubious. You have no idea how angry we sometimes were when you just left or cancelled on us at the last minute?"

"Does it sound like a lame excuse when I told you that we are not allowed to tell people, who we really are."

"But we're your best friends."

"It's just for your own good. You can not tell anyone. It will put you in danger. No one can know that I told you about witches. It'd be best to tell everyone you don't believe in shit like that."

"Well, I don't. But I guess I have to change my opinion. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Except for my grandma O'Connel. She always loved the thought of fairies and good witches. She's Irish you know."

"I thought she had Alzheimer's disease."

"That's why she can know, can't she. Maybe she has something to look forward to then."

* * *

Chris walked next to his friends. They were talking about something. He couldn't listen. He hadn't paid attention in class all day, either. But apparently no teacher had noticed or wanted to notice. Whatever, it did not cause him any more problems. It was still bad enough he had to clean out the stupid equipment store rooms in the gyms. That would take him at least two more weeks to finally finish. At least, Trainer Curtis had been nice enough to only have him cleaning three days per week. It really seemed like the Trainer liked him. Chris finally noticed that and he felt bad that he hadn't over the last years. Anyway, it still sucked. Moreover, as he really wanted to focus on what the evil Wyatt had told his other self. It was so frustrating that Chris couldn't influence when one or the other memory hit him. There should be a way to remember everything in one go. But the book of shadows held spells to see a past life. But nothing to see a life that actually had never happened. This was so crazy. Why was he the only one to not only see, but feel the unchanged timeline?

"Hi, Chris!"

The brunette looked up to see Peter. He frowned at the older man. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Peter shrugged and smiled at the three other teenagers. "Do you remember me? From the Karaoke?"

"Sure," Sue replied rather unimpressed. "I should go home now."

The others agreed and Matt offered to drive them home. But Chris refused. "I wanted to see my cousin first."

"Your cousin?"

"Prue. She should be at cheerleader practice. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chris could see that his friends were really suspicious. Chris could understand them. He never met with any of his cousins at school. But he needed someone to talk to and someone to help him. The only reason he thought of Prue first, though, was the ongoing practices on the field he could see from where he had been walking with his friends.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked Peter.

"UmWyatt. He asked me to meet you."

"No, Wyatt told me to stay away from you."

Peter smiled. "I just wanted to see you. You fancy a coffee or something."

"Like I said to my friends, I'll wait for my cousin. I've got to talk to her."

"She can't help you, Chris."

The brunette Halliwell narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "What makes you think, that I need help?"

"I read your hand, didn't I?"

"Yes, but what you saw is not what I need my cousin for. Excuse me." Chris turned around but he felt Peter following him.

"No, I know. You want her to help you clear out your mind. But she won't understand. You can not influence this."

Chris looked in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Try to remember me, Chris" Peter said softly. "You fight it, that's why you can't remember. You are afraid of feeling the pain again."

"I am not!" Chris replied vehemently. "Tell me who you are!"

"I'm Peter."

Chris was starting to feel frustrated. This guy had been strange from the beginning. He took a deep breath. "So, you say I know you from the other timeline. You can help me."

"No. I can't."

"How can you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You know exactly what. What are you? Elder? Whitelighter? Demon? Warlock? Time traveller?"

Peter only shook his head. "You'll know. Just let the memories come to you. Don't be afraid of the feelings. Embrace the knowledge. You will need it one day. But if you can't handle them, they will take them away from you. You know they can do it."

Chris shook his head not understanding. "Who are they?" He pondered what Peter had just told him. "The Elders? The Elders want to erase my memory of the other timeline. Why? They have no reason."

"They fear that you confuse the two situations. That you go against your brother. That your bond breaks and you don't take your role. What, if you ask me and your brother, is totally nonsense. But you know them."

"You talked to Wyatt about all this?"

"Of course not. You don't want that, right?"

Chris shook his head. "I would never go against Wyatt."

"That's what you said before."

"I won't this time. He is good. We took over the power together. We will never break apart."

"Good. Then you will fulfill your destiny together. But to win you need your experiences. You are afraid of what you may see. That's what blocks you."

"Maybe I am. After all, every time I remember being hurt I am here, too. Maybe I don't want to remember dying, because after all that's what happened to him."

"It happened to you. You have two souls. Don't fight or you will always be confused and won't find your way." Peter stared at Chris a moment longer than he should have to not make Chris feel uncomfortable. "Get your cousin to help you with that."

"With what? With not dying. I don't even know how I die."

"Then you should find out. Ask your father."

Chris snorted. "All he wants to know is why he had been such a bad father. I know, he only wants to hear me telling him he hadn't been that bad after all. But I can't."

"You should find out, though." Peter checked his pockets for something but never took anything out. "I'll see you, Chris."

"Hold on. You just come here to tell me all that creepy stuff and head off without even telling me, who the hell you are."

Peter laughed and checked his watch. "I have to go."

Chris looked on his shoes and saw a stone on the grass, he kicked it angrily. When he looked up again, Peter was gone and no where to be seen.

* * *

Prue and Chris both got into magic school in their special way of transportation. They walked casually over to the large library.

Chris had finally told his oldest cousin that he could remember another timeline with an Evil Wyatt. Prue had always loved magic and was really ambitious to help him.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

"We're searching for information on a man called Gideon. He was the headmaster of magic school before Dad became it."

"Okay and why?"

"I just told you. He was the one turning Wyatt. He killed a 22 year old me 17 years ago. Got it?"

Prue put her hands on her hips. "Of course, I'm not stupid. There was this other time-line when Wyatt was evil and everyone died. A dark world. You travelled to the past to prevent this from happening. What you did and you died in the attempt and now we search for a way to stop you from dying if you should remember it. As you do not only see but relive the bits of this other time-line you remember."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, you really got it. Thanks for helping me."

Prue only grinned. "No problem. I think it's cool. That's why you knew that I could levitate. What else do you know about me?"

Chris felt the lump in his throat but smiled. "You were really determined. A strong person and really powerful witch."

"I was?" Prue frowned. "Did I die?"

"Maybe you could ask the librarian if there are any books on the history of magic school. Tell her that you have to write an essay or whatever. Just act like this is your school."

"Why don't we just ask Uncle Leo?"

"No. No one is allowed to know that we are here. And you can't tell anyone what I am remembering. And take care of the Elders."

Prue shrugged. She maybe had understood what her cousin had told her but she didn't really get what he was up to know. "I will. What are you doing?"

"I need to check for something else. We'll meet again here in one hour."

Prue went over to the red haired lady behind the counter and tried to act as normal as possible when she asked her about books on the history of magic school.

Chris went to the end of the library and took the register. What was he looking for? Time travelling. Well, that section was for shit. He could have found more things google-ing. Hadn't he said that before? Chris shook his head. He orbed the books next to him, though. He then searched for everything else regarding past lifes and conjuring memories. When he looked at the pile in front of him, he knew he should have given himself and Prue more time.

**Don't forget to leave me a little review please. I have to admit that I am not writing anything for this story at the moment as I want to finish my other one first. But I already have some chapters with my beta at the moment. I will post them as soon as I get them back. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like Prue, she will play an important role in this story. **

**thanks a lot to everyone for the reviews. I'm still really busy until the next week but I tried to answer to everyone who left a signed review. **

**thanks a lot to Dayna for helping me out!**

Chapter 21

"There you are!" Prue found her cousin between tons of books. She carried one herself. "I

thought we'd meet again in an hour."

Chris looked up. "Sorry. I was searching for something."

"I see that."

Chris stretched and leant back in his chair. "What did you find?"

"Well, this is the best book of all of them. This Gideon started magic school. It is meant to not only teach the children magic but also to protect them against evil and to protect them from turning evil. Quiet ironic, thinking that he was the one turning Wyatt. It also says that he was a great headmaster, a mentor to a lot of new whitelighters and a really intelligent and powerful Elder who put the greater good over everything."

Chris sighed. "Does it say anything bad about him?"

"Well, indeed. He manipulated the rules in magic school and killed his assistant, Sigmund. The Elders also despised his methods and obsession. What stopped them from sending his soul back to earth for recycling?" she wondered aloud.

"Does it say nothing at all about him killing me?"

"No. Nothing about you or Wyatt. Just that he was killed by another Elder."

"Dad."

"Uncle Leo? He killed him?" Prue said doubtfully.

"Does it say that he had a special weapon or power to kill someone?"

Prue shook her head. "Well, he had every power Elders usually have. But nothing about a weapon."

Chris took the book from her and started to flip through it. There were things about magic school and his teachers and a blueprint of it. The library and cafeteria was described as well as other rooms and the different courses. Chris stopped at one page. "What is that?" He pointed on a picture of a dark room with a bright spot in the middle.

"This is a room. On the platform you can conjure holograms."

"Holograms of what?"

Prue shrugged. "I think of anything you want."

Chris stared at the page and suddenly an exact copy lay on the table.

The young girl sat down and waited for her cousin to copy everything he was interested in. She touched the picture of the ex-headmaster of magic school and was sucked in a premonition.

_Leo sat at his desk and stared at something in his hand. It was an athame. He turned it around between his fingers. _

Prue felt herself leaving the premonition. "Do you think it could have been an athame?" she

asked.

Chris closed the books that were spread around him and orbed them back to the shelves. "Yes of course. It could have been anything. Why?"

"I just saw Uncle Leo in his office. He had an athame in his hand and looked rather sad."

Chris nodded. "Yes, sure. What ever killed me they would never keep it in the Manor. It would have made mom sad every time she'd see it. But dad couldn't throw it away. He wanted to remember again. You are a genius. We need to get it."

"We could wait for Uncle Leo to leave his office and look for it."

"No. He protects his office. No one can get into. So they prevent students to see their school reports and files."

Prue sighed. "Sure. I should have known. Okay, so we need to get him out of the office for long enough to search for the athame. And we need him to leave in a hurry so he won't be able to activate the protection."

"Right."

"Or we try something else. Can't you just orb it to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe when we get close to his office and I know what it looks like."

Prue nodded. She put a piece of paper in front of him. "Draw! I tell you how."

The two cousins stood in front of the headmaster's office. Chris checked the drawing again. He flicked his fingers and Prue turned into the librarian. She knocked on the door while Chris hid.

"Leo, Isaac asked me to get you."

Leo nodded and approached her. "What is it?"

"I don't know. You'd better check. He sounded pretty upset. You should hurry."

Leo sighed. He had enough to work on without some Elder asking for his attention, too. He told the librarian thanks and walked off.

Prue turned back into her own body and they went inside.

"Athame!" Chris called out. A knife appeared in his outstretched hand and he compared it to the one he had drawn.

"That's it. Come on." Prue pulled at his hand.

Chris couldn't tear his eyes away from the weapon. This had been the thing that had killed him. He could also see some blood on it, too. His blood from 17 years ago. Chris gulped. But nodded. It never happened. _Pull yourself together._

Prue grabbed the athame from Chris once they stood in the attic. "Let me handle this," she said. "I will examine this. I'm sure it is poisoned with something or maybe a spell was spoken. Otherwise Uncle Leo would have healed you."

"Thanks, Prue. But you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. It's the least I can do, after you saved us all. Moreover, I guess it is creepy to deal with the thing that killed you."

Chris first wanted to deny it, but Prue was right. Suddenly another thought hit him. If he died at 22 before, was he then destined to die again at the same age? That would leave him only 5 more years. That was definitely not enough time.

"Okay, I'll come by again tomorrow. My mom is already asking for me. I try to make her tell me how exactly to examine things."

"You can't tell her that you know."

"I won't tell anybody. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chris went over to the podium and flipped through the Book of Shadows. It was so like the Elders to not write down that Gideon had killed him and almost turned Wyatt. And even worse, this guy got another chance to live. If they had sent him back to earth once he was dead, he would now be Chris' age. Do you count it like this? Stupid Elders. And now they even wanted to erase his memories. Best was, if they didn't know that he could remember anything else. How did they learn anyway?

At least, his mom had written down more about Gideon. Also, the bad parts. Although, you could only see this page for a few days now Chris hoped that Wyatt wouldn't notice the entry. If he did he would probably wonder why an older version of his little brother had died in the past.

Chris closed the book. At least, Peter seemed to be no demon. He wasn't in the book. The brunette left the attic and found his brother in his room checking himself out in the mirror.

* * *

"I'm going out for dinner," Wyatt stated the obvious. "I'll be back not too late, though. I brought you something from the restaurant. It's in the fridge."

Wyatt turned around and took a close look at his brother. "Are you alright? Where have you been the whole day anyway?"

"School."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Really. I was stuck in the library."

Wyatt nodded. "Sure. I decided to check on the task you have been doing so far. It's marked red. What's wrong? Sorry to tell you, but you will be busy tonight."

Chris sighed. He already knew that he had to do his school stuff tonight. With he SAT's coming closer even he couldn't pretend that he didn't care.

Chris raised the papers surrounding him slowly into the air with his telekinesis and then made them stop. He had found out that his new power was indeed just a way of using his already existing power. But it still was fun to use something new.

Leo folded his arms. "Chris."

The flying papers fell back on the table. "Dad."

"Have you been in magic school today?"

"You know I hate school. Do you really think I go there voluntary?"

Leo sat down at the table and pushed some of the things aside that rested there. Only Chris managed to turn a room in a mess within seconds.

"The librarian told me a girl, that looked a lot like one of the former Charmed Ones came to her to find books on the history of magic school and Gideon. She also observed some books orbing out of the shelves from the boy that had been with her. Moreover, I was called out of my office this afternoon because said librarian called me to help an Elder named Isaac. Isaac had no problem."

"Is this a freaking interrogation or what? Yes, me and Prue had been to magic school today. Is that a crime?"

"No, of course not," Leo said calmly. "But why did you call me out of my office?"

"I didn't."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "But Prue did. And you helped her. What did you guys do? Reading other pupils reports?"

"No." Chris pretended to be busy with some homework.

"If you need anything or have a question, you can always ask me. But don't sneak into my office."

"I didn't," Chris repeated and tried to sound offended.

"What did you want to know about magic school? I could have told you more than what stands in those books."

"I found what I needed to know."

"And Gideon?"

"I wanted to look into the eyes of my killer."

Leo flinched.

"Sorry," Chris replied. "Really it is nothing. Don't worry."

"The Elders know that you remember again. They are worried."

"They want to erase my memory. I know. Someone told me." Chris looked into his father's eyes and for a second he almost thought, he could talk to him like he would to his brother just because they had the same eyes. "You've got to cover me."

Leo narrowed his eyes.

Chris lowered his voice. He knew it was pretty unlikely that they were watched but you couldn't be too careful. "I don't remember anything. It's just dreams. Nightmares."

"They only want to help. They are worried that you'll confuse the time-lines. That you'll go against Wyatt."

"I will never. I didn't even go against the Evil Wyatt until I had no other choice. He is my brother. Our bond is strong. You wouldn't believe what we can get through together."

Leo stared at his son. He didn't know what this meant.

"I need those memories, Dad. I already know that it is hard to live with them but we need it. Do you know why Wyatt knew that he had to use Excalibur to free me? I told him. Not too long ago. Everything I remember has something to do with the things that happened to me in this time. We will need it one day. I just know. They put us all in danger if they don't leave me my memories. But they won't believe me or you that I can handle it even if I could. So, we are not telling them I remember anything. Trust me. I know a lot."

Leo smiled. "Okay. But if I see that you are suffering, I will help you. No matter how."

Chris nodded. "You won't have to. I'm working on it. And Prue is helping me."

"Good. But if you two need the help of an adult, you ask. Don't keep secrets." Leo took Chris' used plate into the kitchen with him.

The brunette teenager pushed his written papers aside. He was a loser with math.

"Dad, do you know anything about algebra?"

* * *

Wyatt jumped when someone behind him turned on the light. "Chris? What are you still doing up?"

"I am parched. Didn't you want to be home early? You missed all of the action."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad and me had a great fight because he tried to explain algebra to me and I had this feeling that I knew better what to do than him and I'm a number-loser."

"Why did you ask dad for help in math? He is the one to ask about History and English and stuff. I said I'd help you."

"Yes, Wyatt. But yesterday I was iced, today you were on a date. When exactly do you think you can actually sit down with me?"

"You make it sound like this will always happen. Tomorrow. I have time tomorrow."

"Good. But I have school tomorrow and I need to meet with Prue."

"Meet with Prue after 6 as I need to go to a late course then and come to the restaurant after school."

Chris would rather see Prue sooner than later, but he agreed anyway.

"I have to ask you something else. About Peter," Chris said.

"Shouldn't we talk tomorrow? It's late. You have school."

"Wyatt, maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm no kid anymore."

"You will always be my kid brother, though. But I have this feeling like you couldn't wait until tomorrow anyway."

"Are you sure that Peter is no demon? Or anything else, magical."

Wyatt sighed. "Why are you asking?"

"He just seemed so strange. And you have a bad feeling about him, don't you?"

The older brother shook his head. "I know he is strange. But I don't have a bad feeling about him. I said I don't like him. He pulled a few stunts in college you don't want to know about."

"Like what?"

Wyatt avoided his brother. "You know, nothing. Just usual stuff."

"Like what?" Chris repeated.

"Like having sex with a professor to get better marks."

"Oh, Wyatt, I don't care about your college gossip. I'm in high school, I hear enough of that already. I'm only interested in the magical stuff."

"There is no magical stuff around Peter. Trust me. He is just a jerk. Don't worry about him. Unless, he is stalking you or anything."

Chris grinned. "Yes, he is my own personal fan. Well, if you are sure. But you should keep an eye on him. Just in case. I'd hate to say, I told you so."

Wyatt cocked his head. "I know how much you hate it to be right."

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter and I will have a new on up soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys, here goes the next chapter for you to enjoy. I'm really sorry I don't think I replied to any reviews the last time. This week is kind of busy but I will have a lot of spare time from next week on. **

**I still hope you enjoy this and forgive me. **

**Thanks to Dayna!**

Chapter 22

Leo groaned at the constant ringing of the phone. He had enough to do at the moment without playing his sons' answering machine. Or rather Wyatt's as he was the one who got the most calls. Chris' friends had at least the decency to stop by when they had something to say. Wyatt's friends on the other hand preferred the phone.

"This is John Mayr. Can I speak to Chris Perry?"

Leo flinched at the name a second but recovered quickly. "Excuse me? There is no Chris Perry living here. My son's name is Chris but Halliwell is the last name."

"Oh, okay," the man on the other end of the phone seemed unimpressed. "I wanted to speak to the Chris who has some pictures in the exhibition in Garland's gallery? Is that your son by any chance?"

Leo frowned. Chris had never even mentioned an exhibition. "I'm not sure. My son is quite artistic. That's true. But I never heard about an exhibition."

"I thought you were his father?"

Leo hated it when such little things like the stupid remark of a stranger made him feel like a fool.

"My son's not in anyway. But I will tell him you called. Mr Mayr?"

"Yes. With no 'e'. Tell him. I'm the chairman of JM ad- company. You have maybe heard of us before."

"No, sorry. Can I ask what you are calling him for, though?"

"He's not 18 yet, right? Well, I want to offer him a job. At least, as a freelancer. I guess when he attends college he may need some money. Don't let him start a lousy job where he has to bus tables. We can offer him much more."

Leo's mouth dropped. "Thanks." The line went dead and the ex-Elder put the phone down. He felt pretty bad about not knowing that his son was part of an exhibition. Leo wondered if Chris had told him once and he hadn't listened. Or did he really never mention anything? That made Leo feel even worse. He never denied that he didn't like Chris' interest in art but he would at least have pretended to and visit the exhibition. But it wasn't too late yet.

He took his keys and jacket.

* * *

"So, the curve sketching will definitely be part of the exam," Wyatt said. He opened the next page of Chris' math book. "This is a task like that."

Chris sighed. He looked past his brother.

"Chris? Chris, are you even listening to me?" Wyatt asked. "If you are not listening why am I wasting my time here?"

"Amanda is staring at me," Chris replied. "She thinks I'm a little traumatized freak."

Wyatt frowned deeply. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"She's mad that she couldn't write her course work about me. Like I'm a freaking object of study."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Can we please focus on the math and not such stupid irrelevant shit."

"I'm serious, Wy. She practically called me a psycho."

"You are. Okay." Wyatt searched for his friend's eyes and motioned her to come over to their table. Wyatt had picked up Chris from school and after eating something, they had started on the algebra. Wyatt finally understood why he was no teacher. He had studied with some of his friends before, but really teaching someone was quite difficult. Even more so when the student was his brother.

"Do you need something?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Would you please tell Chris that you don't think he is a freak?" Wyatt asked.

Amanda stared at him a second. "Of course not."

Chris snorted. "You wanted to study me for your stupid work."

"I did. I still do. But I had to find some other topic. Sorry, if I maybe hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. Although, I have learned some really interesting things about trauma victims."

Chris glared at her.

"See, Amanda apologized. You forgive her now and listen to me how this task is going," Wyatt said.

"Apology accepted," Chris muttered.

Amanda smiled. "Are we going to get a drink, when your course is over?"

"Sure," Wyatt agreed. Amanda went back to work. "It's okay again? Let's do this. I have my course at six."

"We could finish now," Chris proposed. He hated math so much. The thought of the upcoming SAT's made him feel sick.

His big brother grinned. "We could but we won't."

* * *

Leo sat down at the kitchen table. He had not only took a look at his son's pictures but also talked to the owner of the gallery Mr. Garland who praised the exhibition and Chris' work in particular and said how sorry he was that no one had accompanied Chris at the opening night. Leo had felt really bad hearing that, but he had found an excuse.

Wyatt, who had just come home after his class, opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of juice. He saw his father sitting at the table. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking. Do we have anything to eat?"

"No, sorry. Chris and I ate at the restaurant."

Leo sighed. He had gotten used again to his son fixing dinner almost every night since he had moved back in again. The ex-Elder started to make himself a sandwich. "Did you know that your brother has part in an exhibition?" he asked casually.

"What? Really? When does it start?"

"The opening night was almost three weeks ago. So, I take it you didn't know either. I could have understood that he didn't tell me but why not you?"

"I don't know."

"I was in the gallery tonight and the owner told me that Chris had been alone at the opening. It's quite sad, isn't it?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Maybe he wanted it that way? You never know with Chris."

"Still. Don't you want to see his drawings?"

"Of course, I want to."

"I have a really great idea," Leo said. He called for Chris.

"What idea is it?" Wyatt questioned. Just because Leo thought it was a great idea didn't mean that Chris would like it.

The brunette Halliwell came to the kitchen really slowly. When his father called it never was something good.

"I have a surprise for you. Well, actually two. But I will tell you the other one tomorrow."

Chris stared at his father unimpressed.

Leo continued. "Tomorrow afternoon we all will go to the Garland gallery."

Chris' eyes widened. "What do we want there? And who is we, anyway?"

"Well, the whole family. I already told Phoebe and Paige and they are all for it. We will also eat a bit to celebrate. Wyatt, book us a table."

"I don't even know if I have a table for 14 people."

"That doesn't matter. We won't need it." Chris said. He had had a reason why his family didn't know about the exhibition. It was nothing special, anyway. Mrs Buvreaux was a friend of the gallery's owner and that was why Chris was allowed to be part of it.

"Of course, we will. My son has exhibited some of his work we all want to see that. I'm really sad that you didn't tell us earlier. I'm proud of you."

"You never had been proud of me because of my art."

"That's not true. This is a big thing, Chris."

"Dad is right. Why didn't you tell me? That's great."

"I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want my whole family gathering around the gallery making a scene because of this."

"You are the only one who has a whole wall for himself. You have 10 drawings on display. All the other participants have like 2 or 3," Leo said.

"That's because they wanted to show work with diverse techniques. I have been the only one who had tried out so much. That's all."

"Don't make yourself smaller than you are. We will all go to the gallery tomorrow and then have a little celebration," Leo insisted. He couldn't understand why Chris was that modest. They had been to all of Wyatt's football games. Not to mention the tons of school plays from Phoebe's and Paige's kids and Henry's concerts with the school band. Chris hadn't been that active in school but when he had one thing to show off, he kept it a secret.

"I'd rather you don't," Chris tried again.

"Come on, dad, if he doesn't want it," Wyatt said.

"Of course he does. He just takes a back seat. It will be great. We are all really proud."

* * *

Chris buried his face in his hands. This had been exactly why he hadn't wanted his family to come to the gallery. He had no chance to get away, though. His aunts weren't the quietest people, anyway but when they were excited about something it was almost impossible to have a serious conversation.

Coop and Henry weren't that worked up but they still grinned stupidly. At least the cousins openly showed how bored they were, while Victor was rather angry than sad that Chris hadn't told him anything.

Prue took her cousin aside. "I have a little problem with this athame. The problem is I don't know if the thing is poisoned or if a spell was cast on it so you can't heal wounds by it. Do you have any idea whether you died because of poison or just because he stabbed you?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "How in the hell should I know? Isn't there a way to find out if it was poisoned."

"There is. I couldn't find it in the book though and if I ask my mom, she'll know something is up."

"I'll check the book tomorrow. I have to survive this night first."

She smiled and patted his back. "This is rather bad, isn't it? I remember how I felt when you all attended my performance with the dance school."

"I remember how I felt there, too. Bored."

"Then you understand how I feel today."

"Have you noticed that no one else has so many pictures displayed like you," Phoebe shrieked.

"Do you know why that is?"

"Yes. They wanted to show stuff with the diverse techniques"

"It's because you are the most talented," Phoebe interrupted him.

Chris closed his eyes. "Guys, you embarrass me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Paige said and hugged him before leaving to see the other stuff.

"Have you remembered anything else lately?" Prue asked.

"No and for the first time, I wished I could. The last time, Wyatt wanted to tell me how I can use his powers."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither. He said something about our bond as brothers. But I have no idea how it should work. When I woke up, all I felt was Chris' wonderment. I really wished that I could just call up everything once and for all. I wouldn't have to worry that I expose magic when a memory hits me suddenly."

Prue contemplated this. "Have you tried meditation or something?"

"I have even tried a spell to visit a past life. But it doesn't work. Of course not, I don't want to see a past life I want to see something that had never happened to anyone."

"That sucks. Wait! Couldn't you use your projection? I mean couldn't Auntie Billie project herself everywhere."

"But how can you project yourself somewhere that doesn't exist? This other world only exists in my memory."

Prue sighed. This was all so complicated. "Don't worry we'll find a way. First, I'm trying to prevent you from dying. As soon as I have an antidote or spell, you can remember whatever you want without worrying that you may die, which I think is the most important thing. Don't try anything before that, okay? And ask Aunt Billie, though. I mean she won't tell anyone in the family and she really often has some great tips."

Chris nodded. "Yes, sure. I'll see her."

* * *

Leo let Wyatt get a bottle of champagne and even the kids were allowed to take a sip. Chris would like to slide under the table. He was not used to the whole family focussing only on him. Especially his dad who smiled at him brightly thinking the whole day was a lot of fun. Chris didn't like too much attention.

"I have some more great news," Leo said when a waitress had placed a plate in front of everyone. "Does any of you know JM ad? The company, I mean."

"JM ad is one of the most popular advertising companies in California. They started a branch in New York a year ago," Victor said.

"I'm not surprised you know."

"I was a business man, too. The J is not standing for the actual chairman John but his father Jem. A really nice man. Has a really beautiful wife. She's almost 40 years younger," Victor rambled.

"Okay. That's not important. What's important is that this John Mayr had called me yesterday. He has seen the amazing pictures of my son and offered him a job as a freelancer," Leo explained.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Yes, he wants you to call him back."

Chris frowned. A job? He hadn't even finished high school yet.

"Oh my God, that's so great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes, congratulations."

"It's of course only part time as long as you are studying. But I'm pretty sure, if you prove yourself he'll offer you something permanent."

Chris nodded. "Yes, that's great," he said rather unexcited. A job in the marketing business was not one of his goals to achieve. But if he would earn some money he could get a car or even move out. "Excuse me."

The brunette stood up and went towards the washrooms but turned to enter his brother's office. He went through the back door and leaned against the brick wall. He lit up a cigarette and took a deep breath.

What a day! No one really believed that it had been fun for him.

"You really should stop that," Wyatt said. "Your dinner is getting cold."

"I'm not hungry anyway."

"Hey, dad is really proud of you. Everyone is. And everyone is mad that you haven't invited us to the opening night. I am too, you know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, you yelled at me for selling my drawings. I didn't think that you would appreciate this."

"Of course, I would. It's really great. And this guy offered you a job, on top of that. A good job. It's not a little run down company but a nationwide popular one. Grandpa is just telling us some stories of this Jem."

Chris shrugged. He took another drag of his cigarette. "Should I accept the job offer?"

"Why not? Of course. You'll need the money when you are in college, anyway. I'll go back inside. I'm pretty hungry. What about you?"

"I'm scared everyone will squeeze me to death once I'm back inside."

Wyatt laughed. "Don't worry. Aunt Phoebe has already told us that you don't feel so good. You know her empathy."

"Yeah, we should take the potion as well to block her out of our emotions."

The blonde Halliwell looked at his brother quizzically. "What kind of potion?"

"Forget it," Chris shrugged.

Wyatt opened the door to the office again but turned around once more. "Those things can make you really sick."

_Chris orbed into his grandfather's apartment. When he had learned form the night nurse that Victor had left this morning, he had sensed for him at once. His grandfather should have stayed in the hospital. The doctors had already told him that there was no hope anymore. The cancer had spread too far already. Victor had never accepted any treatment. Chris couldn't resent him. There was nothing left to live for anyway. The whole family was dead. Chris had moved into Wyatt's apartment even though he felt out of place there with all the demons running around. Wyatt had questioned his brother again and again where the remaining family members had gone to and Chris was quite happy that his Uncle Coop hadn't told him. There were demons that could read your mind. If Wyatt couldn't do it himself. Who knows how many powers his older brother had? _

_Victor had probably thought that they wouldn't need him now anymore. But that was not true. Chris needed him badly. _

_The young witch searched the rooms for his grandfather and found him laying still in his bed. Chris thought he might be sleeping. "Grandpa?" _

_No response. Chris switched on the dim light on his grandfather's night stand. Victor had gotten pretty old over the last two years. Of course the sickness had left its tracks on his body too. Still Chris could tell something was wrong. His grandfather looked different. Peaceful. He never looked peaceful as he could still feel the pain when he was asleep. _

_Chris could already feel the tears prickling in his eyes. He knew his grandfather was dead. His brain hadn't formed the sentence yet in his mind, but it was no doubt. _

_Chris knelt down in front of the bed and took Victor's hand. The brunette closed his eyes and cried. Finally letting out everything that was bothering him. He hadn't had a chance to really grief his lost family. He had not even a chance to say goodbye to any of them. _

"_Chris!" _

_He didn't turn around. He knew it was his brother. It beat him how Wyatt could know what had happened. _

_Wyatt took him by the shoulders. "Chris, get up. Come on. We've got to get out of here," he said softly. _

_Chris shook his head. "Grandpa____" What did he want to say? Wyatt could see himself what happened to their grandfather. He died all alone. _

"_You can't do anything anymore. It's over. Come on. I'll bring you home." _

"_But what about Grandpa? We can't just leave him here." _

"_I'll take care of it. Don't worry." _

_Chris only started to cry harder. Who was going to take care of him? He couldn't trust his brother anymore, could he?_

"_Chris, Chris, you've got to calm down. Come on." _

_Wyatt helped him to stand up and turned him around so he would tear his eyes away from the body. "Look at me, Chris. There is nothing you can do anymore. Grandpa was sick and old. We knew he was going to die. Now, I'll orb you home. You lay down a bit and rest for a while. I promise I__'ll be__ home soon." _

_Chris sniffed and wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. He nodded. _

"_Good. That's my man. Come on, take my hand." _

Chris opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was the family room in the Manor. How did he come here? The last thing he remembered was his grandfather's body on the bed.

No, the last thing he remembered was standing in the alley way behind the restaurant talking to Wyatt.

He sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. Victor sat opposite him on the other sofa.

"How are you doing?" the older man asked.

"Okay. I guess," Chris replied. "I remembered you. Dead."

Victor nodded. He wasn't surprised. Wyatt had already told him that Chris had whispered his name.

"You had lung cancer. You maybe want to pick up another habit but your cigars." Chris frowned. "I have never seen you smoking."

"You couldn't. I haven't touched anything with nicotine since you were born."

Chris nodded. "I don't get it. What made you stop? You did smoke in the other time-line."

"Someone told me," Victor smirked.

_Piper, Victor and Chris sat in the kitchen of the Manor at the table._

"_So we're close?" Victor asked doubt in his voice. _

"_Yeah. You're awesome, Grandpa."_

"_Did you hear that? Awesome." Victor said to Piper sounding really proud. _

"_Yeah, after the event happened, we got really close." Chris held his cup of tea like he needed the warmth coming from it, to calm his nerves. _

"_What event?" Piper asked. _

_Chris shook his head. "I can't tell you."_

"_Is this, um, event my fault? Is that why you're treating me like a non-person?"_

"_I can't talk about it, it will mess with the future." _

"_But you did say I was awesome, right? You can talk about that?" Victor interrupted. _

"_Yeah. You're the best, I love hanging out with you." _

"_I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised. I mean, it's no secret I wasn't the greatest dad. It means a lot to me that I could do something to make up for it."_

_Chris nods. "You do." _

"_After the event." Piper probed further. _

"_Right."_

"_That you won't tell me about."_

"_I told you, I can't talk about it, okay?" Chris replied angrily. _

"_Hey, don't talk to your mother like that, okay?"_

"_You're right. I'm sorry." _

_Piper was called by her sisters and she left the kitchen. Leaving Chris to take a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair._

"Are you remembering something else?" Victor asked.

"What is the Gigot?" Chris asked and made his grandfather laugh slightly at the memory. "And I told you to stop smoking?"

_Chris and Victor are in the conservatory smoking the cigars. Chris coughs._

_And Victor apologizes. _

"_It's cool, it's just strong," Chris waved it aside. _

"_I was just trying to help us bond a little, you know."_

"_We don't need help bonding, we're cool."_

"_In the future, but I haven't been there yet, you know." Victor said smirking. "I'm feeling a little _

_out of sync here. Um, well, are you hungry? Do you wanna grab a bite?" _

"_Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. Just, um, let me change first, okay?" _

_Victor agreed. Chris turned around but stopped once more._

"Uh, listen, about those things, you might wanna pick up a different habit. To avoid future problems if you know what I mean."

Victor nodded. "Right. So, you changed my future already, didn't you?"

"But I could change mom's," Chris said. He felt some more memories popping up in his mind.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know please**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, thanks a lot for the reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciated it. I hope you enjoy this one and it wasn't that long of a wait. Enjoy !**

**Thanks to Dayna, for taking her time. **

Chapter 23

Wyatt sighed when he saw the light of the answering machine blink. He already knew it was his grandfather. Victor had called several times in the last two days trying to get a hold of Chris. He didn't know what those two had been talking about after Chris had passed out in the alley. Wyatt hadn't asked. He already knew that his brother wouldn't tell him. But it was an unique situation that Chris and their grandpa wouldn't talk to each other. It was unnerving. Whenever Chris hadn't known who else to turn to he went to Victor. Chris would change the topic whenever Wyatt tried to talk to him about what had happened. He was fed up with it. There was something going on. The whole family knew about it. Everyone acted like it wasn't anything to worry about, but not knowing was something that worried Wyatt a lot. What he really wanted to do now was sleep. He had worked yesterday until midnight, early courses today and worked again this afternoon. Wyatt felt so tired but he had to work this out first. Honestly, he couldn't get enough peace to sleep anyway, not with this bothering him.

He knocked on the door to his brother's room but didn't wait for an answer. He never did, as Chris most of the time was so concentrated on something that he didn't notice anyone anyway.

The room was the usual mess. How the brunette teenager could find anything in this room would remain a mystery to Wyatt.

He lay on his bed and read a book while listing to music through the earphones. No one has ever loved an ipod as much as Chris did.

Wyatt touched Chris' knee and Chris put the book aside and switched off the music player. "What?"

"We need to go," Wyatt said and orbed them both out of the Manor.

Chris sighed when he understood where he was. "I have nothing to say to grandpa."

"We'll see. Grandpa, are you home?"

"Wyatt? Chris? It's good to see you," Victor appeared out of the kitchen with a cup in his hand. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. We need to talk. Actually, you need to talk to Chris. And I need to know what's going on. For weeks you all are keeping something secret from me and that will end now. Tell me Chris."

The brunette dropped on the sofa and pretended not to know what his big brother was talking about.

"Chris? I think your brother should know," Victor agreed.

"Okay. But I don't think he should. I remember a past life. No, actually, an alternative life. A life in a time when you were evil."

Wyatt frowned. "What?"

"There was a time, when you were evil. When I was 22 I went back to the past like 20 years or something to save you. What I did, obviously worked."

Wyatt tried to comprehend this. "I was evil?"

"Yeah. Evil tyrant of the world. Working together with demons. Killing innocents. You get the picture." Chris saw his brother thinking about this and becoming pretty pale.

"That's why I didn't want you to know. It's changed. It never happened and the only reason why I remember isI don't know. I'm still trying to work that out."

"I really was evil?"

"I could show you. After all I could project the memories on Aunt Phoebe. I should be able to project them on you too. But honestly, I don't want to."

"How could I turn evil?"

"Well, there is evil in all of us. Sometimes it only takes one little moment to change our morality. The point is, I remembered grandpa dying and I also remembered me telling him something really important in the past about the future."

"The future that is now changed?" Wyatt asked.

"The future that still turned into our past because it wasn't changed. Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked his grandfather.

"Hold on," Wyatt interrupted. "I don't get it. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that mom was going to die when I turn 14. Just like it happened again. We could have changed that too. But you had to tell us."

Victor ran a through his now totally grey hair. "I thought it wouldn't happen again. Moreover, I didn't even know when it was going to happen. You said it was when you turned 14. Do you remember how edgy I was on your birthday? How could I have known that it would happen a few weeks later? Do you really think I wouldn't have done everything to save her? She wasn't only your mother, she was my daughter, too, you know."

"But you did nothing."

Wyatt sat down next to his brother. "Chris, grandpa couldn't have done anything."

"He could have told us."

"Have you ever thought that when you couldn't change it, it maybe was destiny. That she had to die for some reason?"

"No." Chris stared on the ground. He would never accept that his mother had to die. There was no reason that would ever justify her death.

"She knew it too," Victor said. "I didn't tell her when exactly it was going to happen but she knew she was going to die young."

The two brothers glared at their grandfather.

Chris stood up. "If she knew then why didn't she change it?"

"She couldn't."

"But she could have acted differently when she knew."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did she stay in the restaurant every night rather than spend time with us? Why was she not around all the time? Why wasn't she, I don't know, there for us more?" he asked no one in particular.

"You think mom wasn't around enough?"

"All that I know is that I remember you reading bedtime stories to me, not her. And grandpa picking us up from school."

"Maybe she wanted more from life than just playing mom. She loved her job so much," Wyatt said. He never thought that Piper wasn't around enough. He remembered always being able to go to her if he needed anything. "And she loved you, too. She knew that every moment counts."

"She didn't act like it!" Chris said angrily. "We couldn't save her. She could have saved herself and she didn't want to change herself. That's how it is. I'm sorry I rejected you grandpa. I know it's not your fault. But you need to understand. I remember her dying twice. Once in this time and once a in the other time-line and the truth is I can't stand any of it."

* * *

Wyatt entered his brother's bedroom just like he had done an hour ago and just like before his brother was resting on his bed but he wasn't listening to music this time.

"Was it a mistake to tell you? Do you feel bad now?" Chris asked.

"I feel a bit bad, but not evil." Wyatt leant against the desk. "Bad joke?"

"Kind of."

"Don't worry. Really. I can handle it. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I was scared that you maybe go ballistic. I mean I don't know how I would react if I knew that I was once evil."

Wyatt shrugged. "What do you want me to do? I mean, there is nothing I can do. It happened. I don't know when and how. But I know that it won't happen again and you know it, too."

Chris nodded. "Sure."

Wyatt looked around. "Clean up this room. It's unbelievable how you can find anything here."

Chris only shrugged. "Later."

Wyatt nodded. He already knew his brother wouldn't do anything. "Everything else alright?"

"I guess so, yes."

"And with you and grandpa? You know he couldn't have done anything. And don't you think that mom had deserved to fulfil her dreams especially when she learned that she wouldn't have enough time. Moreover, she was there. She maybe was not always there but she always was when we needed her. She always helped us. If she hadn't we wouldn't miss her so much, right?"

* * *

Chris put another box aside. He couldn't wait to finally finish cleaning the store rooms of the school gym. It was so boring. It was unbelievable how much stuff they had. Especially how much broken stuff no one could use anymore. The brunette sat down on the floor and checked through a box with baseballs.(Do you mean _basketballs?_ Baseballs don't have any air in them, but basketballs do) Half of them were flat.

"Hey," Prue said. She wore her cheerleading costume and leaned against the cart with gymnastic mats.

"Hi," Chris greeted her.

"You sound really happy to see me," his cousin answered rolling her eyes. "And that when I have such great news. I finally found the spell that was cast on the athame. I don't know how to reverse it yet but I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"Good. Because I think it's only a matter of time until I remember."

"Don't worry. Although, I don't understand why I can't ask my mom. I mean I'm sure she would help me. She doesn't want you to die either."

"I know. I don't want to worry them and you don't need her. Believe me. You can do it."

Prue smiled. "Did you see that in the future?"

Chris shrugged. "Just keep on searching. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had training and I heard you were still here. What did you do to be punished like that?"

"Don't ask."

"Anyway, I just wanted to see you and tell you how it is going. Moreover, I wanted to know what is wrong between you and grandpa. I mean, it's strange. You were like one, and suddenly not talking anymore."

"We are good again. Really," he added when he saw her face. "I understood it was not his fault."

"What was not his fault?" Chris shrugged.

Prue understood and didn't ask further. "Have you remembered something else yet?"

"No. And before you ask I haven't seen Aunt Billie yet."

"You really should. I'm sure she can tell you something." Prue kept standing. "Listen, Aunt Paige was with mom the other day and I overheard them talking. The Elders already know what you are remembering or at least that you are remembering something."

"I know. Dad told me. They even plan to erase my memory if I'm not capable to differ the two time-lines."

"They can do such things?"

"They can do whatever the hell they want to," Chris said angrily. "I told Wyatt."

Prue was just about to reply, when Trainer Curtis appeared in the room. "Halliwell, you might want to work instead of flirting with your girlfriend."

"It's my cousin, Trainer."

Trainer Curtis looked at the girl once more. "Oh yes, sure. Still, I say put the boxes away and you can finish for today."

Chris nodded.

"Okay, I've got to go," Prue said. "I see you soon, right?"

"Sure."

Trainer Curtis watched the girl leaving. "You are close to your cousin?"

"Yes, lately."

The Trainer nodded. "Just tell me when you go home."

Chris nodded and went back to check through the baseballs.

"_What are we doing here?" Chris asked. He looked around the great hall of magic school. "Wy?" _

_Evil Wyatt smirked and took his brother by the shoulders. "We are going to destroy this place," he said matter of factly_

_Chris frowned. "Why?" _

"_So no one can hide here anymore. No one that wants to stop us." _

"_But no one seems to be here."_

"_As I said, they are hiding. But I know from a reliable source that people are hiding here. They__'re__ working on a plan to stop us. To kill us."_

"_Is that a demonic source?" Chris asked crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_There is no difference between demons and witches anymore. Whoever wants to go against us has to be vanquished. No matter what they are." _

_Chris shook his head. "What about all the things here in magic school? The books." _

"_I let them take them somewhere else." _

"_Where?" _

"_That's none of your concern. Whenever you want to read one of the books you just have to ask me. I won't deny it."_

_Chris had a cocky remark on his tongue but he decided to keep it to himself. He didn't know his brother anymore. So much had changed since their mom was dead. The aunts were constantly away mourning the loss like they had to deal with losing the most important person in their life when they still had their own family, while Chris and Wyatt were now all alone. Now they were all gone. _

"_Now, do you want to see the power we can create?" Wyatt asked. "You will be impressed."_

"_What do I have to do?" Chris sighed. _

"_It's pretty easy. I use my energy blast and you will increase it."_

"_And how do I do that?" _

"_You just have to focus. I told you, you can tap into my powers. As long as I let you, of course. You concentrate on the power. Ready?" _

_Chris frowned. He never liked magic school. Luckily, he never had to attend this school but could go to a normal high school. He didn't like high school that much but at least it had nothing to do with the Elders or whitelighters and with his dad. But still, it didn't seem right to destroy this place. Chris looked up at the sound of footsteps. A group of people came toward them. He noticed a blonde woman who seemed to lead the crowd. _

"_Aunt Billie?" he asked doubtfully. Wyatt only eyed the group and had this sniffy smile on his face. _

"_Chris, just come here to us. We won't hurt you. You have nothing to do with this. All we want is to stop him," Billie pointed towards the blonde Halliwell who didn't move a bit. He only glared at them. _

"_What do you mean?" Chris asked. _

"_They want to kill me," Wyatt explained. "And if you don't join them, they will kill you, too." _

_Chris looked at his family's long term friend Billie Jenkins. He didn't know any other of the people around her but he recognized demons among the group. Was now everybody working with demons? _

"_Just step aside," Billie repeated. A demon next to her conjured a fireball. "Please." _

_Chris looked at his brother who was becoming a stranger and back to the crowd in front of them. They all had their specific types of weapons raised. They really wanted to kill them. _

"_What will you do?" Wyatt asked. Why wasn't he nervous? "Which side do you choose?"_

_Chris only thought for a second. He couldn't leave his brother's side. He wouldn't. Wyatt was the only family left and maybe he would change back. And if not____Chris couldn't ever go against his brother. Before he could answer he was hit by a fireball in the shoulder. Wyatt raised his force field. But no one else aimed at the brothers. _

"_I guess, they chose for you. Now, we end this." _

_Chris nodded. They had to now, right? They would fight against their enemies or they would die. There was no difference now if they were demons or witches. _

"_As soon as I lower the shield you need to help me expand my powers. We'll meet their absurd little fire balls with a force they have never seen before." _

"_What if I can't do it?" _

"_You will." _

_Wyatt lowered the shield and Chris felt him using his most destroying power. He couldn't see if it worked as he had his eyes closed but when the brother's force wave hit the demonic and witch powers he felt himself thrown backwards hitting a wall hard. _

Prue ran back into the storage room followed by Trainer Curtis when they heard the noise from inside. She peered inside and saw her cousin lying in the back of the room in front of the old metal closet passed out. His left arm was in a strange angle. She fell on his knees. "Chris?" She touched her cousin's hair and felt blood on the back of his head.

"I'll call an ambulance. Don't move him," the trainer said. He looked around in the storage room and saw the box with basketballs dumped. He would say one of his favourite students felt over it but then he also saw the strange dent at the top of the metal closet. "I'll be right back."

Prue would rather call for her oldest cousin instead of an ambulance but of course it was not possible.

* * *

Wyatt listened to Amanda talking only with one ear. He wasn't really interested in her new professor and his strange way of talking. He was still too occupied with himself being evil. How could he turn evil? He was really interested to find out what exactly Chris was remembering. But on the other side he was scared to find out what he had done, how he had terrorized the world and the family. Did he kill them? It was too strange to know that he had been evil right now in another time-line. Well, the main thing was that it wouldn't repeat itself. Wyatt took his cup but when he felt the pain in his arm he let it drop and spilled its contents all over the table.

"Wyatt, what are you doing? If you want me to stop talking just say so," Amanda said taking a napkin.

"Sorry. It's justmy arm."

"Your arm what?" Ray asked.

As always Wyatt sensed for his brother and jumped out of his chair. "Sorry, I need to go. Really, it was a great time. Bye." He threw some bills on the table.

"It was a great time? Wyatt, what's wrong?" the young woman asked again.

"I need to go. Chris is in the hospital."

"How do you know?" Ray asked but Wyatt was already hurrying out of the café. "This guy gets stranger everyday."

Wyatt orbed into the Manor and saw the light of the answering machine blinking constantly. He already knew what it was but checked it anyway. He was surprised to hear Prue's voice telling him that Chris had an accident in the school and was in hospital. She sounded really nervous.

Wyatt wondered if it really had been an accident. He quickly checked for his father and orbed out. He re-materialized right in front of Leo, who had a class. The younger kids stared at Wyatt and whispered to each other.

"Guys, you have a free period," Wyatt said taking his father by the arm orbing them both out.

**I really hope there were no mistakes as I have severe problems with my eyes today and can't really see what I'm doing at the computer but I will be really really happy if you leave me a little review. I will feel a lot better then ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't want to hear any complaints. It's a long chapter and the wait wasn't too long :-) Thanks for the good wishes. They worked somehow as I can see again, at least better. **

**Now, here goes the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 24

"Wyatt, I have classes," Leo argued when they both appeared in an empty elevator.

"Where are we?"

"Hospital," Wyatt said. "Prue called. Chris had an accident in school."

"Is he alright?" Leo asked finally focussing on his son.

"I don't know. Something is wrong with his arm. I can feel it and there is this terrible headache."

Leo nodded. He couldn't swallow through the hard lump in his throat. It was always Chris. Wyatt was the one constantly being chased by demons but Chris was the one falling down chairs and stairs and swings and slides or getting into trouble with other kids and then getting hurt. It was a wonder this boy was still okay. All the things he had survived made Leo hope that nothing could kill him. But of course that wasn't true.

They exited the elevator and found Prue with Trainer Curtis standing in the hallway near the nurses' desk. They stood up and approached father and son.

"Finally," Prue sighed.

"Is Chris okay?" Leo asked.

"We don't know. They won't tell us," the trainer replied. You could see that he was really upset. "Mr Halliwell, I have no idea how this happened. It was kind of strange. I'd guess he tripped over some boxes in the storage room, but then he hit the closet at the top. I mean he must have jumped to hit it there. I really can't explain this."

"I'm sure there is an explanation for that," Leo said. He didn't want to talk to the elderly trainer now.

"Dad," Wyatt tugged his father's sleeve and motioned that they should go and search for his brother. Leo nodded while he listened to Trainer Curtis' rambling.

Wyatt found a nurse who showed him his brother's room. He saw Chris lying in a bed asleep. His arm was in a cast but apart from that Wyatt couldn't see any more bandages. A doctor came in behind him and smiled.

"I'm his brother Wyatt," Wyatt said before she could ask.

"Right. I'm Doctor Baker. I treated your brother."

"Is he alright?"

"He will be fine. He has a light concussion and a large wound on the back of his head. We needed 4 stitches and he will have a headache the next few days. His left arm was dislocated and we had to sedate him to put it back in place but he will wake up any second. You can take him home then. I prepared a prescription for you to get from the nurse. He must not move the arm at all until tomorrow. He can do easy movements then when he needs to get dressed or shower. We need you to come back after the weekend to decide if he can take off the cast."

Too much information, Wyatt thought. He just wanted to sit with his brother until he woke up and then get him home. All that mattered is that Chris was okay. That he wasn't hurt too badly.

The doctor wrote something down. "Alright. It'll be ready for you at the front desk. I'll leave you know. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to approach me again."

"Yes, thank you." Where was their dad?

Wyatt went over to the bed where Chris was still asleep and sat down on the chair that stood close. He watched his brother's steady breathing. Chris had been in the hospital alot when he was younger. He had always problems with his health when he was a little boy and he always cried terribly when he had to stay there alone because the family had to go home. Often the nurses allowed Piper to stay longer until he fell asleep.

Chris' eyelids fluttered lightly. It was so hard to open his eyes and the light that hit him was way too bright. Where was he? He tried to remember the last thing that had happened. And found he had two sets of memories. One talking to Prue and Trainer Curtis. The other was in magic school. Wyatt and Chris used their combined power to fight of the group that stood against them. Their force wave had hit the various weapons of their rivals and they were both sent flying against a wall by the power.

Wyatt touched his brother's right hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Chris found his brother's eyes and tried to smile but failed. "Okay."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. I don't feel anything really."

"That's the pain killers. You will be fine soon."

"I want to go home," Chris said, although the thought of standing up and walking out felt like an impossible thing.

"Okay. We can go as soon as you are ready," Wyatt assured. "I have to warn you. Trainer Curtis is outside and he talked to dad. He is wondering how you could hit your head on the metal closet. Any explanation?"

Chris shook his head and regretted it at once as his headache increased. "I remembered something, that's all. No explanation for the Trainer. Sorry."

"I don't understand why your memories have any effect on you now?"

"I don't understand how you can raise a blue bubble to protect yourself from fire balls."

Wyatt smirked. "I guess you're right. There is enough we don't understand in our life."

Chris tried to sit up. Wyatt helped him up and helped him to dress. "You are not allowed to move this arm at all today."

"I won't. It hurts too much anyway."

Wyatt gave him his jacket and helped his brother to get to their father. Leo was still standing next to Prue and Trainer Curtis and tried to assure this man that he was not going to sue the school. Prue saw her two cousins first and walked towards them.

"Are you okay?" she asked Chris.

"Apart from the headache and the throbbing in my shoulder, yes."

Prue smiled at him and rubbed his back. They went back to Leo who cautiously hugged his youngest. "Are you okay?" he asked his son.

Chris didn't nod this time. The truth was he was not okay. Obviously the painkillers wore off and his whole body started to ache. Moreover he was so tired he could just fall asleep on his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, we can go home," Wyatt said. "I'll get the prescription, okay?"

Leo nodded.

"Well, Chris, I think your cleaning is over now," Trainer Curtis told him. "I'm really wondering how that happened."

"I'm sorry I can't remember," Chris replied.

Mr. Curtis nodded. "I guess I should go now. I hope you get well soon, Chris"

"Thanks."

"I should go too," Prue said.

"We don't have a car here. We'll orb out, too," Leo explained. He let Chris sit down on one of the plastic chairs. He hadn't even asked what injuries Chris had. He was just happy that he was alright.

* * *

Wyatt had forgotten what a difficult patient his brother could be. Unfortunately, he had already promised to stay home with Chris until Leo returned from magic school later that day. No one could suffer as much as Chris. And you couldn't even be angry with him. At least not for long. He would look at you with large eyes and seem so fragile that you just got him whatever he wanted.

Wyatt sighed deeply when he tried to start his course work for the third time. Hopefully, his grandfather would be ready to keep Chris company tomorrow or else Wyatt had to find a way to freeze witches. He still couldn't believe that his father had allowed his brother to stay home from school for the rest of the week. But Leo had once again taken the easy way out. He had to work.

Wyatt took his book and started to read the first pages when he heard Chris calling for him again. The blonde Halliwell ran a hand through his hair. "What?" he yelled back.

Chris orbed in the chair opposite Wyatt. "Are you busy?"

Wyatt glared at him. Chris knew that he was busy. "I have to finish this by Monday at 10 am."

"You have the whole weekend then," Chris said.

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked again.

"I'm bored and hungry."

"Good. First, go and study for your upcoming test and you won't be bored anymore plus you'd do something useful. Second, make yourself a sandwich."

"I can't make me a sandwich with only one arm."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. I'll make you something to eat but you have to find something to busy yourself with. Preferably studying for your really important final exams, what you really need, by the way, thinking of the math disaster the other day. But actually, I don't care. Just do something that doesn't include bothering me."

"It's really bothering _me_ that everybody wants me to sit over my books the whole day," Chris said. He already knew that the chances of him to pass his exams were really unlikely. But now that he practically already had a job after graduation, he didn't care too much anymore.

"Because your SATs start in two months and you are not really prepared for it?"

Chris shrugged. "I still have time."

Wyatt shut off his laptop. He knew his brother well enough and decided to not argue any further with him. "Whatever. I'll fix us something to eat. Do what you want."

Chris felt his brother's anger and decided to take his food upstairs and go back to bed.

He laid down and stared at the ceiling for a second before he fell asleep.

_Chris felt someone following him. He hid behind a half-broken door. The dark figure stopped and looked around. As soon as Chris found himself in the right position he used his telekinesis and stopped the person from moving around and then pinned her against the wall. _

"_You are still following me? __Didn't__ I vanquished you?" he asked. _

"_I guess not," the young woman answered. "You don't know much about Phoenix witches do you?" _

"_I know about you. You are working for him." _

"_I'm working for whoever gives me an order." _

_Chris tightened his grip. "What is your order?" _

"_I don't have one." _

"_Then why are you following me?" Chris asked again. He wondered why the dark haired witch didn't fight him at all. Maybe it was a trick. _

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_We have nothing to talk about." He let go of her anyway. She put a hand to her neck where he had held her. _

"_I think we do. What's your plan?"_

_Chris glared at her. "Plan?" _

"_A plan to stop your brother?" _

"_I sure won't tell you. You will just go and tell him."_

"_Actually, I wanted to take a role in this plan of yours." _

_Chris frowned at her. She walked towards him and when the moon light hit her he found himself starring at her longer than necessary. She was so beautiful. Not that he hadn't noticed before. After all they had fought before at least three times. Wyatt had her to find him and bring him back but Chris always thought that she didn't really try. If she had used all her power, she surely would have hurt him worse. Or hurt him at all actually. _

"_I understand you don't trust me," she said. "I can assure you that I'm not tricking you. I admit I had taken orders from him. But I won't anymore." _

"_And why not?" _

"_He killed my mother." _

_Chris snorted. "He doesn't care if you are a mother or a father or a daughter of someone. He just kills everyone who crosses him. You should have known." _

_She looked at the floor and Chris thought that he saw tears prickle in her dark eyes and he couldn't help but feel for her. "Listen, I won't help you take revenge. I can't." _

"_But you want to stop him, right? You have a plan to stop him and you need help." _

"_I don't have a plan. There's nothing I can do." _

"_There must be something or he wouldn't want you out of the way so badly."_

"_It's either that or me joining him." _

"_But why is it so important for him that you join him?" _

_Chris shook his head. "You'd __be better off__ not get__ting__ involved with me. You will get killed." _

"_I don't care. Tell me. I promise I won't betray you." _

"_Like you don't betray Wyatt?" _

_She took a step forward and looked him in the eye. "He needs to be stopped." _

_Chris had to agree but it was like he had said. There was nothing he could do. "I can't fight him. I'm not powerful enough. I have no access to his powers anymore."_

"_You could tap into his powers?"_

"_No. I could use his powers when he let me and the only reason he let me is so I can increase his powers. But now it's only a threat to him. He also has the book of shadows. And even if I had it, I wouldn't know what to do with it. There is no way to stop him. He's too powerful." _

_The young woman in front of him rolled her eyes. "But you are still a Halliwell?"_

"_And what is the use in that?"_

"_You are part of a family of the most powerful witches. How about keeping the family honour."_

"_There is no family left to honour." Chris turned around and started to walk off. Like always when he thought about his family, he had this enormous desire to run. They were all dead and the few people who weren't had hidden somewhere and it was impossible for him to see them. _

"_Wait!" she called after him and took him by the arm. "Wait. You can't hide forever. What will you do if he catches you?" _

"_I guess I will die because I will never join him." _

"_Then you have nothing to loose. Let us fight him." She looked really determined. _

_Chris sighed. "Do you think the two of us are enough?" _

_She smiled. "I know others that are ready to help us." She held out her hand. "I'll bring you there." Chris hesitated. She sighed. "Chris?" _

_He found that the sound of his name sounded pretty nice out of her mouth. The last time someone spoke his name like this, so soft, had been his mother. _

"_You didn't trick me, did you?"_

_She shook her head and Chris couldn't help but trust her. He took her hand. "By the way, my name's Bianca." _

_Chris kicked an empty box, making it fly across the old run down hall. "I should have never listened to you!" he yelled. "Now Prue's dead. Junior is with Wyatt. They were the only ones I had left and now they are also gone because of you." _

_Bianca looked hurt. She hugged herself. "Why is it my fault? It was Prue's plan, not mine."_

"_But you were all for it. You told her that it was a good plan. The only plan." _

"_I said the only way to stop Wyatt is to kill Wyatt. I never said that we go burst in there with a single potion and some teenagers. Although, I can understand that Prue wanted revenge for her mother and sisters." _

"_I know because that's what you want as well. Revenge. The thought of revenge killed Prue and it will kill you, too, if you don't stop already. If you kill him now it won't change one thing. They will all still be gone." _

"_So, what do you suggest?" _

"_We stop this all from happening." _

"_How?" _

"_How in the hell, should I know?" Chris yelled. Bianca took a step away from him. "We need to free Junior first." _

_The dark haired woman nodded. "How do we do that?" _

_Chris dropped on one of the not destroyed chairs. He put his face in his head. "Why are you always asking me 'how'? I don't know how." _

_She went over to him and hugged him. "We'll find a way. Together." He hugged her back for a second then stood up again and paced the floor. "Do you think I should tell Holly what happened?" _

"_You don't even know where she is." Chris didn't reply. "You do know? I thought your cousins wanted to keep it secret." _

"_They didn't tell me exactly. They said they were on an island in the Indian Ocean. An island you can't find on a map. An island where mythical beings live and fulfil their duty. They train warriors. That's why the Elders chose this place. If anyone attacked, they had a whole army there." _

"_And? Where is it?" Bianca asked. _

"_Valkyries are a powerful race of demi-goddesses who scout the battlegrounds for dying warriors then take their souls to Valhalla, where they prepare them for the final world battle Valhalla is protected, orbs will immediately be detected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyrie's pendant. That's were they are. I mean at least where they could be. Valhalla." _

"_Okay. Do you want to go there?" _

_Chris considered it. "I don't know. I don't want to get them in danger. On the other hand I'd love to see Holly although I have really bad news for her. But maybe she can help us get to Junior." He stopped. "But we __can__'t get there. Not without a pendant." _

"_Then we search for one." _

"_They don't lie on the streets. You need a Valkyrie to get a pendant." _

"_Then we search for a Valkyrie." _

"_She won't just give it to us. We'd need to kill one." _

_Bianca nodded. "If you can't do it, I'll kill her." He glared at her. "If we need the pendant, I will get us one. You only have to tell me where the Valkyrie is." _

_Chris sighed. "I don't know. It's not right to kill for our advantage." _

"_It's not for our advantage, it's to free your cousin and maybe they have an idea how to stop Wyatt." _

"_No. I won't have anymore family members dying. Whatever has to be done, we do it alone." _

_Bianca nodded. She took his face in her hands. "It'll all be good. I promise. I know we will succeed." _

_He took her hands in his and lean__ed__ forward to kiss her. Chris rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. "And if we don't?"_

_Bianca leaned in. __"Then we die together." _

Wyatt shook his brother lightly. Chris opened his eyes slowly. "When I said, do something useful, I didn't mean that you should go back to sleep."

**Please don't forget to leave me a review. I love them. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Now, am I quick? Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. **

**Enjoy this!**

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 25

Leo peered inside his youngest son's room. He had told Wyatt to go out fora bit after he had learned what an exhausting patient Chris had been. Hopefully, Wyatt could find some peace now to finish his work. He found Chris sitting on his bed flipping through the book of shadows.

"Hi, are you working on another demon already? You know you have to take it easy for the next few days," he said.

Chris closed the book. "No. No demon. I was just bored and needed to check something anyway."

"When you are bored you could do your homework?"

"Matt will come by tomorrow and bring me the stuff from this week. I'll do it over the weekend. Don't start with me, too. Wyatt just told me his opinion."

Leo nodded. "Okay, but only because you are still hurt."

"Thanks." They looked at each other for a second. "Well, something else?" Chris asked.

"No. I only wanted you to know that I'm back and Wyatt went out."

"He told me he had work to do, and now he can go out?"

"He had to go out to do his work because someone didn't let him work in peace."

"The bastard," Chris replied in false indignation. "I'm sorry. I'm just so bored."

"Maybe I should have sent you to school then."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'll be good."

Leo shook his head and turned to leave.

"Dad, just a moment. I only wanted to tell you that you were right. Of course, my new found ability to freeze stuff is only an improvement of my telekinesis. You were right."

"Chris, I don't care if I'm right or not. But it is great that you have this new advancement. I'm sure it'll become handy one day."

"Thanks. Now I only need to find out how to handle it. But I swear that I vanquished the warlock with my thought projection."

"I'm sure you did. Really. And I never wanted you to feel bad about your powers. I only wanted you to appreciate what you have and accept what you don't have. It'll make you feel more self confident."

"Maybe. In the other time-line I was such a bad ass of a demon hunter. You won't believe it and I had less powers than now."

Leo nodded. "You remember more and more of the other time-line, don't you?"

"Yeah. But it's not chronological. I remember bits and pieces. But I can make them fit together somehow. I just wished I could have the memory of the whole time-line in one go. Moreover, I wouldn't have to worry then that I might suddenly pass out."

"There is a reason why you remember the way you do. I guess it would be hard for you to suddenly have your own memory plus the others."

"I just can't stop wondering what makes me remember?"

"I don't know. Maybe you see or live something that had happened to you then, too."

"And why can only I remember? I mean you guys lived through it as well but you can't remember and Aunt Phoebe says she only saw the bits of Penny's birthday because I projected it on her. Any idea?"

"Maybe you cast a spell before you left to the past?"

"I think I'd know that."

"Maybe someone else did it? Another witch that was fighting with you against Wyatt."

"Have you noticed that all your sentences start with 'maybe'?" Chris sighed. "I wish I knew. Do you think someone else remembers?"

"I don't know. But I don't think so. I'm sure this person would have tried to find you."

"Unless he or she only remembers like me and doesn't know me yet?"

"Maybe." Leo noticed what he had just said and laughed. "Listen, up to now you are handling your memories pretty well. You can gain so much knowledge. Not to mention, how we all would like to know what had happened to you before. What's important is that you don't get too deep into your other life, so you won't get anything mixed up and have the Elders on your tail."

"I know. I had Wyatt bring me this from the supermarket." He showed his father a blue note pad. "I'll write everything down I remember so far. And then I'll sort it all chronologically. Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case the Elders come here and erase my memory. I mean I won't remember that I forgot something then, right?"

"That's right."

"With all those memories of him and his feelings it somehow affects me. I mean his experiences change me. Do you recognize it? My friends do. They felt it from the beginning. I didn't know what it was, but now I feel that I'm starting to think like him."

"I don't think you should see it like that. I mean you are one person. Everything that affects you makes you the person you are. You don't have to worry. You won't loose yourself. You are just discovering some more aspects of your personality."

Chris nodded. "I guess you're right."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"You've got a great life here, my friend," Matt said when he went into the conservatory of his friend's home on Friday. "A TV, a sofa, a drink and food, what else do you need?"

"An arm you can move," Chris replied. He sat up straight and placed some books from the armchair next to him onto the floor so his mate could sit somewhere.

"Yeah, right. That sucks. You should have heard Trainer Curtis. He went around telling everyone that he will never ever be the executer of a punishment again."

"I guess that's good for me. Unless, I will have to do something else now instead."

"Don't worry. I don't think that will happen with the SAT's coming up. By the way, you really won't come with us to Sacramento?" Matt asked.

"Nope. Even if I wanted to, it'll be too late now."

"Just great. Now I have to share my room with Steve. I mean he is alright but you know. He's Steve. They have rooms with 3 beds as well, but they won't let us share a room with a girl. What do they think we are some pervert rapists?"

"No, but hormone controlled teenagers."

Matt shook his head. "Yeah, well, whatever. Bad luck for me. Here's your homework for the next week. Mrs Heeley decided that we will not discuss Robert Frost further. Instead she found a great new topic. Children books, and for that we shall write a book report on our favourite book when we were kids."

Chris rolled his eyes. He couldn't even remember if he ever had a favourite book when he was younger.

"Moreover, and please don't hit me as I'm absolutely innocent in this, it was Amy's doing, you have an appointment with Mrs Schmidt on Monday, 1.15, concerning college applications."

"What?"

"Everyone who wanted could make an appointment to talk to her about possible ways of what to do after our time in high school and Amy thought that you'd need that. Actually, I think she is right. But when I see your face now, I'm really sure and not too proud to admit that I'm glad I didn't write your name down, as I have the feeling that you are going to kill someone."

"I hate it when people get involved in my business."

"We are all going. Maybe it's not too bad and you will get some new ideas."

"Ideas for what? I already know what I'll do once I finished this fucking school."

Matt held out his hands defending. "As I said, kill Amy not me. Anyway, here are some papers and my notes. I was even nice enough to get the stuff from people in your other classes. Have fun."

"Thanks, I will."

"And now, listen what Claire was wearing today or rather what she didn't."

* * *

Wyatt had gone back to his laptop that sat on the dining table once he had shown Chris' friend where his brother had been camping for the last two days. He would never finish this stupid essay. His father entered the kitchen and placed a glass of orange juice in front of his oldest son.

"Thanks, dad."

"No, problem. I guess you won't take a break unless the world comes to an end."

"I have to be done by Monday and it has to be printed and proof read before. And finished of course."

"If you want, I could read through what you have written already, so you can correct it now."

"That'll be cool." Wyatt clicked on some bottoms. "It'll come out over there." He pointed to the printer on the side board.

Leo went next to the machine. "How are you?"

"Stressed."

"No. I mean after what your brother told you."

Wyatt looked up. "You mean that I was evil. Or would be evil if we lived in another time-line? Honestly, I don't feel anything about it. I mean, I know about magic and all, but this is so beyond my grasp. It's not even a parallel world. It's something that never happened. Although, it did. Otherwise Chris wouldn't remember. And you wouldn't know about it because this older version of Chris couldn't have told you as he had had a reason to go to the past then."

"I know time travel is complicated."

"I guess so. Maybe if I could remember too it would be more real, but as it is, I don't feel affected by it. Do you think I should?"

"No. I think what is important is that this time will never happen again."

"Don't worry. I have no intention on turning evil."

Leo smiled. "Good. I'll take this with me to my room," he said and meant the papers in his hand. "I guess you will stay home tonight?"

"As things are going I won't leave the Manor before Monday morning. I'm really glad that grandpa knows all about the business stuff so I don't have to worry about the restaurant."

"I'm sure you are. Well, I will go out later. I'll leave you boys some money to order food."

Wyatt nodded absently and checked something in one of the books laying around him. Leo shook his head and went upstairs.

* * *

Later that night when their father had already gone out, Wyatt was still seated in front of his computer. He heard the TV playing quietly in the background. He hadn't heard or seen anything of his brother for a few hours now. Maybe Chris was really doing the homework his friend had brought him earlier.

The blonde 20 year old looked at his watch. "Hey, Chris, should we order some dinner?" he called. When he didn't get an answer, he frowned. "Chris?" Wyatt sighed. He saved his essay and then walked towards the staircase but he didn't get far. A demon shimmered in front of him and threw him backwards telekinetically. Wyatt hit the landing and fell down a few stairs becoming unconscious.

"Wyatt? What are you doing?" Chris called from the second floor. He had gone to his room to get his painting stuff as there was only shit on TV. The brunette had heard the noise from downstairs. Maybe his brother finally smashed his laptop against the wall after all the time he had sat in front of that thing. But when he didn't get an answer he went back towards the stairs. The 17 year old saw the demon leaning over his brother and some blue lights came out of his fingertips.

Chris used his telekinesis on the demon making him backing away from Wyatt who was still passed out. The younger witch ran down the stairs and knelt next to his brother. He checked him for wounds but couldn't see anything. The demon was already back on his feet. He rubbed his hands together and the blue light appeared again between his palms.

Sometimes Chris hated it that he hadn't a firepower at all. He tried to hit the demon again telekinetically, but the blue faced evil only stumbled a few feet backwards.

"Wy, you should wake up now and do something." Chris shook his brother lightly but nothing happened. "I could do with some help." He looked up again. The demon held out his hands and the blue light would have hit the brothers if Wyatt's force field hadn't risen right in this moment. The demon flew backwards hitting the wall from the force of his own power connecting with Wyatt's.

Chris looked at his brother who was still unconscious. "Alright. Pretty good. So that's how it works." The brunette held out his hand and held the twice blessed witch with the familiar golden glow. Wyatt opened his eyes. He put hand to his head. "Ouch. What was that?"

"Do you feel different? He was hitting you with some blue light."

"No, I'm good. Why is my shield up?" the older brother asked looking confused.

"We needed it."

Wyatt still didn't understand. He saw the demon getting back to his feet. The blonde stood up in front of his brother, lowered the shield and used the molecular combustion he had inherited from his mother on the demon. When it didn't vanquish him, he tried an energy ball but it only injured him. "I can't vanquish it."

"Maybe not alone." Chris showed the blue energy ball that formed in his hand. "Try again."

Wyatt blew up the demon again and Chris threw the energy ball the same time. The demon stumbled backwards. He looked down his body and found a large wound on his stomach. He glared at the brothers and shimmered out. The oldest Halliwell looked at his brother. "How do you do that?"

"No, the question actually is, how do you do that?"

* * *

Chris took another piece from the pizza. "You know, I could have pizza every day."

Wyatt smirked. "I know. But I prefer you don't get too fat to run from demons."

"Hey, I never run away from demons."

"Now, are you going to tell me why you can use my powers."

"I would tell you but I have no idea. You said, I mean the other you said that I can use your powers through our bond. That's why I couldn't anymore when I fought against you. You stopped me from tapping into them. But I know that I can also increase your powers to a force that is enough to destroy magic school. Anyway, I really don't know how it works. But I know that I needed your help and you couldn't use your powers, so it went through me and we were safe."

Wyatt thought about it. "I didn't feel anything. But I guess it's okay. I mean you can use extra power. I won't have to worry about you so much knowing that you can hide behind my shield even when I'm not around."

"At least as long as you let me access, that's it."

"I'll let you."

Leo found his sons resting on one of the comfortable sofas eating pizza. "Hey, you're late for dinner, aren't you?"

"We had to take care of a demon first."

"Are you guys alright?" The father sat down on the coffee table.

"Yes, of course. If we weren't, you would have found us dead, not eating," Chris said.

"Do you think that's funny?" Leo asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Did you have a bad night? We can tell you about ours?"

The ex-Elder shook his head. "I had a great night, actually. I want to go on a weekend trip with you next week."

"I don't know if I can, Dad. You know with the business and college," Wyatt said.

"Please. It'll be important to me. Moreover, it's for Chris."

"Why for me?"

"I know your friends will be in Sacramento next weekend and I don't want you to have to stay alone at home because of magic."

Wyatt sighed. That was playing dirty. Leo knew that Wyatt would do anything if it was for his brother. "I'll have time."

"Hey, wait, no one asks me if I wanted to go," Chris complained. He really would prefer

staying at home instead of sitting around in the wilderness with his father and brother. He knew what Leo called a weekend trip.

"You want to." Leo said simply.

**Please don't forget the usual. Leave me a review, please. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here goes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 26

Chris refused to talk to his friends the following Monday. He couldn't stand them talking about their college applications. He was the last of the four to see Mrs Schmidt today after lunch break and he already knew that it wouldn't be go well.

He was annoyed that everybody was trying to give him great advice. But there was no way he could cancel the meeting. Mrs Schmidt would only ask him about it and then he'd have to find some excuse.

Therefore the 17 year old was now walking really slowly towards the familiar office. There was still someone in and Chris had to wait a few minutes. Then a girl excited the room. She had long dark brown hair.

"Hi, Chris," she said happily. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"And your boyfriend?"

Sonya tilted her head. "You know about him then? He is fine, too. We're taking a trip after graduation through the whole country. I can't wait to see all the places."

Chris nodded. "I have to go in."

"Do you still want to go to art school?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I wish you all the best. I decided to not go to college at all. I'm starting a job in the bank Paul works in. I'm really excited about it."

"That's great, really," Chris replied without meaning it. He had no interest in his ex-girlfriend's future. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Thanks. I wish you all the best, Chris."

Chris watched her leave. When he was called he went into the office and took a seat in the chair he usually sat in when he had gotten himself into trouble.

"I have to admit I was really surprised when I read your name on the list," Mrs Schmidt.

"I love to talk to you, Mrs Schmidt," Chris smiled.

"Thanks. But who I want to talk to are the students who are not so sure what they want to do after high school, or need help writing a resume. I thought you already had a fixed plan in your head."

"Apparently, you don't appreciate that. The truth is one of my friends signed me up."

"I do appreciate it. I'm just worried you may have this pinned down too much. Do you still want to go to the Institute of Fine Arts?"

"Yes."

"What are the requirements?"

"An appealing portfolio, references, special work. And enough points in the SATs."

"How is that all going?"

"I have my portfolio done and showed it to Mrs Buvreaux who also wrote me a reference, because Mr McLeod wouldn't, and from one of her friends. I had some stuff exhibited in his gallery."

"And what about the academic requirements?"

"I need 1200 points."

"You think that could become a problem."

Chris would have loved to just tell her no. But he couldn't. "I'm not sure. But they have accepted people who didn't reach the needed points when they had great portfolios."

"Do you think they will do that again?"

"I don't know. The truth is, they only accept so many people and have applications from really talented people from the whole country."

"I know you don't want to hear it. But if you already know all that, then what is your alternative plan?"

"I'm going to work for JM ad."

Mrs Schmidt raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. He called me and offered me a job as a freelancer. I'm sure I could become part of his art department permanently if I asked."

"You are sure? Did you already ask?"

"No."

The headmistress leaned forward. "Chris, I don't want to take your optimism but your alternative plan is not absolutely safe either."

Chris shrugged.

"I see. I really hope that this will work out for you, Chris. I really do because I think you deserve it, but you have to do something for that."

"I'm studying."

"I'm sure you are. You are smart enough but you need to focus. I was told by your teachers that you sometimes seem to daydream and zone out. I don't know what's going on at home and what's on your mind these days, but you should think about your priorities."

Chris only nodded. He couldn't tell his headmistress that he had to protect innocents from demons, that he remembered another life and that he had constant fights with his father. He couldn't help it when his memories took him away from the reality into another darker reality.

"I hope you understand. Students like you are frustrating for the teachers. You are smart, but you just don't work enough."

"I'll work more."

The elderly lady checked some papers on her table. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Sacramento with your friends? I'm sure it'll do you good to get away for a few days."

"I can't," Chris simply said.

"Why not? Does your father forbid? Or is it the money?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just can't. It's personal. I really can't tell you."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I remember your brother had a lot of fun a few years ago when we had the trip to Washington. He was such a sad boy. The saddest kid I've ever seen, apart from you. But it did him good to get away for a while."

"With Wyatt it was different. I really can't."

"Then I recommend you spend the three days to study."

Chris nodded. He felt how much he'd love to tell her what was really wrong. He hated that they had to keep half their life a secret.

* * *

"Are you still angry with me for signing you in to see Mrs Schmidt?" Amy asked. She had found Chris sitting in the grass near the sports field. After he had avoided his three friends they decided that one had to talk to him and they had chosen Amy.

"No, it's okay."

"How did it go?"

"Unsurprising uneventful."

"I see. I just wanted to help. It won't happen again."

"Thanks. I appreciate it, though."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." They sat together for a while. "Is your hair wet?"

"Yes, I just took a shower after the training."

"Do you want to go in?"

"No, it's fine."

A group of students walked past them. One of the boys made some stupid comments and the others laughed.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

"Oh, Justin is mad because I turned him down when he asked me to go to the Prom with him."

"You turned him down? I thought you liked him."

"He's a jerk. I just found out. He asked 3 other girls first."

Chris nodded. "What about you? Have you asked anyone?"

"No. I don't think I will go at all."

"That's ridiculous. You have to go to your Prom. That's how it is. It's part of growing up. You should ask Julia or Emily."

"Maybe."

Amy looked at him a moment longer but understood she wouldn't get to talk her friend anymore. The both of them sat in silence for a while. When Matt and Sue were with them, it was never quiet but Amy and Chris had no problem sitting together without talking.

"What do you want to become?" Chris asked suddenly. He couldn't remember if they had ever discussed that.

"A reverend."

Chris frowned deeply. "Really? I didn't think women could do that."

"I'm not Catholic, Chris. I can become a reverend. I'd like to have a fold in a not so well established neighbourhood. Help the poor and lonely. Get the kids off the streets. You know, help the people in the name of God." She looked at Chris to see his reaction but he didn't show anything. "Do you believe in God, Chris?"

The brunette considered it. "I'm not sure. You know with my familywe are special."

"You are special and don't have faith in God?"

"It's complicated. I've just...seen so many things. I don't know if I believe in God, really. But if you ever need help to get the kids off the streets I could give them some art lessons. Or kick boxing. I'm good in that."

"I know. The poor sandbag." Amy smiled. "But I will take you on your offer. Bet on it."

* * *

The next day during the break the four friends stood outside. Chris shook a cigarette out of the box and listened to his friends making small talk and could tell that they wanted something.

"We want to have a party," Matt finally explained. "A really big one."

"And we need a room to do it," Sue said.

"How many people?" Chris asked and wondered why he hadn't been there when his friends had decided on that.

"About 60?" Sue purposed. "We're not exactly sure. It's a pre-prom party. So, there will be all the people that are in our year. Even these who won't do their SAT's or won't be at the prom."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Chris asked.

"We thought maybe Wyatt could give us the restaurant?" Sue asked.

Chris shook his head. "Forget it. Sorry." He saw his friends' faces fall. "But I might have something else for you, though."

"And what's that?" Amy asked doubtfully.

"You'll see." He smirked taking another drag from his cigarette. Even though his grandfather had died of lung cancer in another time-line, Chris couldn't get himself to stop. Everyone needed some kind of security blanket.

"Chris, I recommend you put that out," Sue told her friend pointing towards the cigarette.

The young brunette rolled his eyes. "I know smoking is bad for my health. You think, it

stinks. I know all that."

"No, dude, listen to her," Matt agreed nodding towards somewhere behind Chris. "Your dad is coming."

"Just great." Chris threw the cigarette onto the ground and stepped it out right before his father reached the group.

"Hi guys," the ex-whitelighter greeted them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Interesting that you ask. I got a call from Mrs Schmidt that's why I'm here."

"And what did I do this time?"

"I don't know yet. I just got the call and came right here."

"You really took a day off just to talk to Mrs Schmidt?"

"I'm giving you a chance to tell me yourself. Maybe your punishment won't be too hard then."

Chris only shrugged. "I have no idea. You'll have to find out for yourself. Isn't that exciting?"

"Don't get cocky."

Chris rolled his eyes and shrugged once again. Leo nodded and made his way toward the entrance.

"Do you think they found out that you ruined Mr McLeod's car?" Amy asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Chris was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything wrong in the last few days. But who knew? There were lots of teachers that weren't fond of him.

* * *

Chris waited at the playground for his cousin Prue to finish her cheerleading practice. He had never seen anything more boring. The girls giggled all the time and jumped around using silly rhymes. Hopefully, Prue would be better when she had to perform spells one day.

"I saw Uncle Leo here earlier? Something wrong?" the brunette girl asked.

"I don't know. He came, he went. I'm sure he will shout it at me tonight. I was wondering if you have some time."

"For something magical?"

"Kind of. I want to visit Billie but not without you. After all it was your idea. You and your mom visit her sometimes, right? If I go alone she will know something is going on and then she will tell your mom or Aunt Paige."

Prue sighed. "Yes, we visit her sometimes. I can come with you. I just have to call my mom."

"You can't tell your mom. She will only become suspicious."

"No, she won't. I'll tell her that I'm taking Auntie Billie something for the baby."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But hurry."

"Hold your horses. I'll have a shower first and get changed. How do we get there? Do you have a car?"

"We teleport."

"Good idea, giving an 8 months pregnant woman a heart attack," Prue muttered. She walked over the grass towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Billie Wilson former Jenkins now lived in an apartment with large windows in the second floor of a four floor building. She carried some more things into the nursery which was painted in a light yellow. Everything was ready for the arrival of the newest family member. The blonde woman was nothing like the young college girl that had appeared in the Charmed One's life the first time. She didn't go on demon hunts like she had before. But with a belly like this, she couldn't even if she wanted to. But after everything that had happened with her sister Christy and her parents, her attitude towards magic had changed a lot.

She turned around at the sound of orbs thinking it might be Paige.

"Oh, hello Halliwell kids! How are you?" she greeted them happily.

Prue approached her and hugged her. "Hi, Billie. We're good. How are you two?" She touched the large bulk under Billie's blue dress.

"We're great. Baby kicks around and I remain seated once I sit. So, the typical 8 months pregnant kind of stuff. Hi, Chris! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yes, I know. I have a lot going on."

"I see. Come on, let's sit in the living room. Do you want a drink? There's soda in the fridge. Serve yourself."

"Thanks, I'll get us some," Prue said. She left while Chris and Billie sat down on the old grey sofa. It looked ugly but was really comfortable.

"So, what is the reason for your surprise visit?" Billie asked.

"Well, the truth is," Chris started but then changed his mind. "I wanted to draw you."

"Me? Looking like this?"

"Yes, of course. You look beautiful."

"Like a kangaroo."

"No, really. You look amazing."

Billie tilted her head. "Thanks. Okay, I suggest you get your stuff and get to the art while you tell me what's really going on."

Prue placed three beverage cans on the coffee table. She frowned when she saw that her cousin got his sketch book out of his rucksack. "What is going on?"

"Chris is going to draw me and the baby."

"Chris?" Prue raised an eyebrow. "I think we came here for something else?"

"We did," Chris replied but started on the outlines.

"Well, then what?" Billie asked getting in a comfortable position.

"It's complicated," Chris stated.

"Not really, actually," Prue disagreed. "You know, Chris remembers an alternate time-line when Wyatt was evil. But because he can't control the memories, we were thinking he might be able to project himself into this time-line with his thought projection."

Billie stared at the two of them. "What?"

"About 17 years ago a 22 year old me came to the past to save Wyatt from turning evil. I changed the alternative time-line, and now I'm starting to remember it again."

Billie nodded. "I understand. At least I think."

"Auntie Billie you look like you know something," Prue said.

"No, not really. Just when you said, Wyatt was evil. I remember one day when my sister Christy was still around, Dumain showed us something."

"Dumain?"

"A demon. He worked for the Triad. They promised him a place among them. He was the one turning me against the Charmed Ones."

"And what has that to do with Wyatt?"

"He, or rather the Triad showed us a hologram. It was Wyatt and he was evil. They wanted to make us think that it was right, what we had been doing because we should save the world from him."

"Except for Wyatt had already been stopped from turning evil," Chris said.

"I didn't know that. No one had ever told me about someone coming to the past to save Wyatt. Moreover, I already knew that what I wanted to do was wrong. I don't need to be told again."

"Sure, that's all in the past now," Prue replied. She knew everything about the big battle her mom and her aunts had to fight against Billie and Christy.

"What did you see?" Chris asked.

"I saw two men. One had long blond hair that was Wyatt. The other was dark haired. I guess that was you, then."

"And a woman?"

"No, just the two of you. He said something about you betraying him and then he threw you into a wall. That was all. Dumain was saying that we had to go and stop the future from becoming that."

"I have seen that too," Chris said. "It was the first thing I remembered. How did he do that?"

"Dumain? I have no idea. I'm sure it was the Triad."

"This hologram, where did he conjure it?" Prue asked.

"It was somewhere in magic school. A black room. It was creepy." Billie shuddered at the memory. "He said everything was possible."

"Maybe you don't need to project yourself anywhere. All we have to do is find this creepy black room and you will see what you want to," Prue told her cousin, excited.

"I don't know. First we don't know where this room is. Everything in damn magic school looks alike. And even if we did, how do you know that we will get this thing to work."

"How do you know the projection will work? I mean do you even think that is it possible to project yourself into a time that didn't exist apart from in your head," the young girl said.

"I don't know if you can do that," Billie replied. "But you can project here whatever you see."

"Right. Like how you projected it on my mom. You could project it anywhere."

Chris shook his head. "I don't know."

"I don't get it. Just a week ago you wanted nothing more but to have the full view on everything that had happened and now you're not sure."

"I am sure." Chris protested. He concentrated on the drawing. "I'm just wondering why I remember the way I do. Why didn't all the memories hit me when I turn 23 because that's the moment I died? Or why couldn't I remember since I was born? Why is it just me?"

"You will never find out if you don't do something."

"Actually, I think, Chris is right," Billie said. "Nothing happens without a reason. That's what I learned. You probably won't find the hologram room unless you ask your dad. Of which I'm sure you don't want to do or you wouldn't have come to me first. The projection is too dangerous. Who knows where you land and no one can get you back then."

Chris turned the sketch book around and let Billie have a look. "What do you think?"

"I'm really beautiful," the blonde said. "Maybe you can do a picture of the baby."

Chris nodded. "I'd love to."

Prue tapped the table top anxious. "So, that's it. You won't do anything?"

"Prue, I have important tests coming. I've already spent too much time on something that hasn't even happened. I'll wait for the memories to come to me. I guess that's safer than forcing them. I clearly remember when your mom once forced a premonition it ended with her losing her powers."

Prue frowned. "When did mom ever lose her powers?"

* * *

"Does anybody know why we're here?" Sue asked when she, Amy and Matt in front of P3. "I have so much stuff to do for Sacramento. If it hadn't been for my curiosity, I'd have stayed home."

"What the hell do you have to do for a 3 day trip to a city that is just an hour drive away," Matt asked.

"You don't understand that."

"Are we going inside or what?" Amy asked and she approached the main entrance and opened the door. Her friends right on her tail. They stayed at the top of the stairs and looked down into the dimly lit club.

"Chris? Are you here?"

Suddenly, music started and colourful lights were switched on. Chris appeared from under the bar. "Is this big enough for your party?"

"Are you kidding? This is so cool," Sue exclaimed.

The three teenagers hurried down the stairs.

"But is it legal? I mean we are all minors."

"That's exactly why it is legal. I'll have security here to check that only people our age have access. No alcohol and my Uncle Henry, the parole officer, will also be here to keep an eye on us. It's only a rented room then. So, do you like it?"

"Of course. But what about the owner?"

"I am the owner. Well, I have someone who manages it. But I inherited it from my mom. It's mine. My grandfather even said it would do me good to organize something like this if I ever should take over the club."

"I thought you didn't want to run the club."

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe I changed my mind. Anyway, you'll bring the guests. I'll take care of the drinks and the music."

The four smiled at one another.

"This is going to be so cool. But I have to go now," Sue said. "Amy, do you want to go to the mall with me?"

The two girls left together.

"I should go too," Matt said. "My mom is all worked up because of our trip. Well, it's the first time I'll be away from home. I mean, me and my sister have spent lots of holidays with my grandparents in Georgia but that's not the same. Pathetic, huh?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I haven't been away alone either."

"Okay. Do you want a ride?"

"No, I'll stay a bit. Check some stuff."

When Matt was gone, Chris locked the door behind his friend and went back down the stairs. He shut off the light and music. He went into the back room. The room that had been his home for a year when he had lived to the past.

**I just noticed that there was no Wyatt in this chapter at all. Sorry for that ;-) **

**Please leave me a review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**So sorry for the long wait. We had a bit of a mix up with the chapters but now that this is solved, here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

**The next two chapters are just to introduce three more characters, I hope you will like them. But actually, you don't have to like them. I think it'd be more interesting if you didn't. **

**Anyway, have fun with this.**

Chapter 27

Wyatt peered inside his brother's room to find Chris sitting at his desk bent over a large piece of paper. For once the floor was not littered with clothes and other stuff.

"Hey, Dad wants to know if you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Tell dad, if I knew where we were going, I'd know what to pack. It's bad enough that we have to get up at 6 o'clock on a holiday."

Wyatt sighed. "Come on, it's a surprise. He is all excited about this trip."

"But I'm not. Hey, Wy, could you place that somewhere in the restaurant?"

Wyatt looked over the brunette's shoulder. "What is it?"

"It's an advertisement for P3. I'll make one for Charming too. I will advertise for your business and you for mine."

"Your business? I thought, you didn't want to run the club, ever."

"I know I said that but now I'm thinking that mom had a reason why she gave you the restaurant and me P3 and not the other way round."

"Maybe because I can actually cook," the older brother winked.

"But you didn't become a chef."

"Right. Guess, we won't know. But I think it's a great idea that the two places are connected. And I like the poster. I'll give it a good place near the entrance."

"Maybe, we could even place orders together for drinks and stuff, get a greater discount."

"You have been talking to grandpa, haven't you? He's on this discount trip."

Chris shrugged. "I'm just trying to get an overview of everything."

Wyatt nodded smirking. "Pack your stuff, okay? And do your homework otherwise you will have to do it Sunday and who knows what time we'll be back."

"Actually, I wanted to take the homework with me. If dad plans a stupid activity, I'll have an excuse."

"And let me do the stupid activities alone. No way. Get to work. And don't forget your alarm clock. I'm in the restaurant."

"Okay," Chris said, already working on his poster again. Wyatt doubted that he'd finish tonight.

The next morning Wyatt had enough difficulties to get out of bed in time himself and he was really surprised when he found his brother already dressed and ready to go.

Leo made lots of sandwiches and packed them into a paper bag. He had already put groceries into two boxes for them to eat over the weekend.

"Chris, carry that to the car, please, when you have loaded your and Wyatt's bags."

"Why do I have to load the car? I was up in time for once, and no one seems to be grateful."

"I am really grateful and proud that you made it in time. Wyatt got home late yesterday, so it's just us getting ready." Leo took some bottles of water himself and walked towards the car.

"I can't remember when I have ever been up at this time. Why couldn't we leave a few hours later?" Wyatt asked once he was done and went outside to his father and brother who were already waiting for him.

"I was up in time," Chris said. "I even cast a protection spell on the Manor. No one has thought of that, right?"

"No, you are truly a genius. But being a genius didn't stop you from forgetting your jacket and rucksack. And neither of you has switched off the fridge and locked the backdoor."

"I cast a protection spell. You could have left the back door open."

"What kind of spell is that? Demons will be vanquished and mortal burglars will be caught by the police or what?"

"What do you worry about the mortals?" Chris asked.

"Because we have three plasma TV's and an old smaller TV, a computer and a laptop, a playstation and a hi-fi system, two more stereos not to mention dad's antique record player, another car in the garage and original Chris Perry's. I'm worried indeed."

"Why the hell do we have so much? We are only three people and not even home much. No wonder I don't get a car," Chris muttered.

"You don't get a car because you are not responsible enough to have one," Leo said.

"And the reason why we have so much stuff is because Wyatt got the TV, laptop and stereo when he moved out."

"No, the reason is because we all live our own lives. Instead of deciding for one movie to watch we fight about it and in the end each one watches something else. Apart from the environment pollution, we are a pathetic example for any family on this earth," Wyatt told them.

Chris frowned. "You didn't get enough sleep. You only talk shit like that when you are tired."

Wyatt turned around in the passenger seat and faced his brother. "It's no shit! Can you even imagine how much electricity we waste when we have three TVs playing? Not to mention the computers."

"You are the only one who spends half his life in front of the computer."

"I have to work. Moreover, I use a laptop that has a storage battery."

"But you do have to insert it to the power outlet from time to time, don't you."

"The point is, we don't really do a lot for our environment."

"We vanquish evil all day long."

"Great, so no demon will cause the end of humankind but a new ice-age. . . I discussed the whole issue with my friends yesterday."

"I thought you were in the restaurant to sort everything out until you got back."

Leo sighed. "Boys, this is a really interesting discussion. But I would prefer you would shut up."

"It was your idea to have this little family trip," Chris said.

"Chris, don't be rude. We will have a lot of fun. And there won't be a TV where we're going."

"Great, dad brings us to the end of the world."

* * *

The end of the world wasn't where Leo finally stopped the car a few hours later, but the front of a cabin that was built on a glade. Around them were high trees and there were three trails from the building leading into the forest.

"Where are we?" Wyatt asked. As a born city dweller nature wasn't Wyatt's best friend, apart from the beach in San Francisco, of course.

"About 4 miles away from Truckee," Leo explained and opened the trunk of the car.

"Truckee? We're in Nevada?"

"No, Chris, this is still California. But maybe, when we have enough time, we can go to Sierra, Nevada, to do some hiking."

"Hiking? Dad, now I know you're a freak of nature"

"Chris." Wyatt shoved him lightly.

"I mean you love nature, but really...I don't and Wyatt doesn't either, right Wy?"

"I wouldn't say I don't like nature. It's just not really much action."

"Don't think I chose a place that has nothing to offer for you boys. There is a diner nearby, and a really funny western bar. You can do water sports, boating, or get some mountain bikes. Whatever you want. If you go this way you will reach a little lake and if you go further you will see Lake Tahoe."

"We have the pacific right in front of our door at home," Chris said.

Leo took a deep breath. He hadn't expected it to be easy to enthuse his sons. "Chris, I'm sure you will like it. There are some great images you could draw."

Chris crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You always told me drawing was a waste of time."

"Well, now that I understand how serious you are with it, I promise to support you. Now, what do you say? Wyatt?"

"Yes, well, I guess this can't be that bad. After all, I have been quite busy for the last few days, I could use a break."

"There you go. We'll have fun. Trust me." Leo took the box with groceries out of the trunk. "Take your luggage. You have to share the bedroom on the left. I'll have the one in the middle."

The three men carried their few things inside and made their beds. Chris checked out the cabin. It was rather big. It had an open kitchen and a large living room with a flowery sofa, a fireplace, a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub and three bedrooms.

Wyatt was on his back on the bed and started drifting off to sleep when Chris entered their bedroom again.

"Wy, I it's not so bad here."

"Yeah, for a weekend, it's okay," Wyatt mumbled. They heard a car driving towards their cabin.

"The cabin is nice. Although, I am wondering something."

"What?"

"Well, we are three people, right? And there are three bedrooms."

"And?"

"And we have to share a bedroom, Wy. Why?"

The blonde brother sat up. As he had chosen the bed next to the window he could look outside. "That's a good question. But I think it has something to do with the three people that dad's helping carry the luggage."

Chris knelt down on his brother's bed. They watched a woman in her early 40s, a young teenage girl and a boy who seemed a few years younger than her, climb out of their jeep and unpack the trunk. Leo was outside as well, talking to the three and carrying some boxes.

The two brothers shared a look before walking into living room as well. Wyatt crossed his arm over his chest and glared at Leo. "Funny that there are other people taking part on our family bonding weekend," he said. Chris recognized the icy tone at once. His brother rarely used this tone of voice. Most of the times it was to talk to demons. But he also sounded like this when they first met Barbara.

Leo stood with the three. He placed the box he was carrying on the floor. "This is Amber," he introduced the woman. "And her kids, Cassie and Trevor."

Wyatt eyed them a second and let his arms drop then. "It's nice to meet you. Although, I don't know why we are meeting like this."

"I wanted you to get to know them in a comfortable atmosphere. Amber and I have known each other for almost a year now. And don't worry they are also witches. At least, Trevor and Cassie. They study in magic school," Leo explained.

"For over a year? You never told us," the blonde brother said.

"I thought after the last time, I couldn't swamp you. Listen, I want you to be nice. Both of you. Amber is a great person and Cassie and Trevor are really excited about meeting you."

"You have great powers!" Trevor exclaimed. "I have telekinesis too, but it doesn't really work yet."

Wyatt looked at his brother. "We are nice, right Chris?"

"So, you are abandoning us again," Chris said in a dead calm voice making his father frown.

"I do nothing like that."

"You totally bail on us!" Chris yelled.

"Chris? What are you talking about?" Wyatt turned to the brunette and watched him carefully. "Are you alright?"

Chris put a hand to his head. He felt so strange. He suddenly had images in his mind about Leo not coming to his birthday; Leo not coming to Piper's funeral; Leo dead. _He deserved it._ Leo was always up there. He was never around. He never spent time with Chris. He took Wyatt sometimes and wouldn't bring him back for days and Chris had to stay at the Manor alone. "You are so selfish. Can't you think about anything else but yourself?" Chris felt the frustration rising to anger. He felt the hate for his father. He betrayed them. He left them. He had made their mom sad. She loved him until the day of her death and he didn't even come to say goodbye.

Chris took a deep breath.

But Leo never left them. He wasn't around all the time but he never left them. The younger brother shook his head. "Right. I'm sorry. I'll step out a sec."

"Leo?" Amber asked. "Something wrong?"

"No. Do you have everything? Then we should discuss the room question," the ex-Elder said. He tried to not worry about his son and get rid of the lump in his throat. It was bad enough to know that Chris remembered a not so fatherly version of him. He didn't need to be told again.

Wyatt left his father and the others to decide on the rooms themselves. As long as he and Chris could share one. They surely had enough to discuss when all the others were in their own beds.

Chris sat on the wooden bench behind the cabin looking towards the close forest. It was not even noon and Chris could already go back to bed again. "What I'm wondering is, why dad said this was a weekend so I wouldn't regret not going to Sacramento with my friends when I want nothing more than to get the hell out of here," Chris said when he felt his brother's shadow.

"I'm not sure about this constellation either," Wyatt admitted.

"I'll tell you what it's about. Dad wants us to know his new family. If I had known how easy it was to get a new family I'd have searched for one earlier," the brunette said.

Wyatt put his hands on his brother's shoulder. "Who else would you have chosen?"

"I don't know. The truth is now that I have all those memories about you being evil I'm wondering why I didn't just join you. I mean, it's not like you wanted to kill me. You wanted me on your side."

"I'm sure you had a reason. Maybe because you are good. Completely and utterly."

"No one is completely good. I'm sure if it happened again, if you turned evil again I wouldn't hesitate to stay with you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"Really? Who else should I turn to? You are the only one I can count on. It'll always be the two of us, right?"

"Right." Wyatt looked around. "How about we check out this freaking nature?"

"Good idea, maybe we'll get lost."

"Let's get a map and some sandwiches. Just in case."

Chris refused to enter their wooden home again, therefore Wyatt got them some sandwiches, water and map.

"We could all go for a walk together," Leo purposed.

"Not right now, okay. Don't be upset. It's justyou know, you bring this other family here - your other family – and you expect us to be all happy about it and hug them and become one big happy family. The problem is, we already have a family."

"I'm really serious with Amber. I've known her and the kids for a year now, and I've built up a relationship with all of them."

"That's great. Really. And maybe we'll have some sort of friendship with the two but not after just meeting them and maybe not even after this weekend. But someday. I guess it depends on how you'll combine your two lives now. Just understand how unfair it seems to us that you can get a new woman and even a new family while we will never have a mother again. I guess, it's much harder to lose a parent than a spouse."

Wyatt had at least thought to bring a rucksack with him. He took some sandwiches, water bottles and some chocolate, grabbed his and Chris' jacket and went back outside. He even thought of Chris' sketch book.

The two boys made their way through the forest. They stumbled a few times over roots and knobs.

"I like the beach more than the forest," Chris said when he pulled burrs out of his hair.

"Then I have great news. We are just walking towards the lake."

Chris wondered what the good news was.

It was indeed, a really large lake. Some kids were swimming. The sun made the water glitter like millions of little pearls. The brothers sat down on a large stone and watched the few people that spent their holiday away from the city as well.

"You know, I think I'll check out the water," Wyatt suddenly said.

"You mean, you'll check out the girls on the other side," Chris smirked. "Well, go ahead. Don't get frostbite."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I take it you won't come with me. Can I leave you here alone?"

The 20 year old winked and walked away.

Chris took his sketch book out of the rucksack, but he already knew that he wouldn't draw anything. It frustrated him that he had let the feelings of his other self take control.

He usually only shared the emotions for the duration of the memories he conceived.

This was the first time he lost control. Hopefully, the stupid Elders didn't observe them here in the middle of nowhere. Chris took his pencil but only played around with it. He watched Wyatt talk to someone and then walk off a few feet.

The teenager left his place sitting on the stone and strolled around the edge of the forest. He should have known that his father had some stupid plan in his head when he wanted his sons to spend a weekend with him. But who would have imagined it was a new girlfriend and two teenagers as well?

Chris leaned against a large tree.

"_We should stay here," Bianca said. She let her hands wander over the bark of a tall tree. "It's beautiful."_

"_It's a forest, B. Get over it." _

_The dark-haired girl fingered the pendant around her neck. "We left hell to get here, can't you enjoy it just a bit?"_

"_We are not here for fun. We need to find Holly. Come on. And act like a Valkyrie." _

_The young women frowned. "How do I do that?" _

"_Just ask someone where to find her."_

"_What about you?" _

"_I'll stay here. If someone asks me, I'm a warrior's soul. Hurry." _

_It took Bianca almost half an hour to come back with the information. Obviously, Holly was now the main healer on the island. Chris had no idea where all the magical creatures were. _

_Bianca led him through the close forest. They saw so many different shades of green, colourful flowers and tropical plants. It was such a beautiful place and Chris felt like he could never leave here again to go back to San Francisco, the darkest city ever, where demons ruled the streets sent by his own brother. _

_Bianca stopped in front of a tent. A fairy flew past their heads. "This is where she cares for the sick. I was told that you could find her here. Maybe she can give you something as well." _

_Chris put his hand on his shoulder. A fireball had hit him there and the wound just wouldn't close. From time to time it started bleeding when he moved his arm the wrong way. _

"_That's not important." Chris entered the tent carefully. It seemed empty but when Chris took a closer look at some vial, he heard his cousin's voice. He hadn't seen or heard from Holly since the day their Uncle Coop had taken her, Prue and Henry away. _

"_Who are you?" Holly asked. _

"_It's me, Holly." Chris took a step forward and let the light coming through little window lighten up his face. _

"_Chris? Oh, my God!" Holly ran forward and hugged him tightly. She looked at him carefully. "Are you alright? God, I haven't seen you forever. What happened? Where are Prue and Junior?" _

_Chris tried to smile at her but failed miserably. "It's a long story." _

"_Do you want to stay here now?" _

_Chris shook his head. "No, I can't. I need your help, though."_

_She frowned at him. "Are you hurt?" Without waiting for a reply she made him sit on a stool. "Take off your shirt." She searched for some herbs. "You are no Valkyrie. Who are you?" Holly asked harshly. She had discovered Bianca standing near the entrance of the tent in the shadows. _

_Bianca looked at Chris, searching for help. They had killed a Valkyrie and stolen her pendant. It was hard for Chris but he had to admit that killing got easier the more you did it. As soon as Bianca had placed the amulet around her neck her outfit changed into that of a Valkyrie. At first she had refused to go anywhere looking like this, but she had to admit that it was the safest way. _

"_That's Bianca. She's a witch, too," Chris explained. He didn't want to reveal too much yet. Holly had probably no idea how the world outside Valhalla had changed. _

"_I see. Why is she dressed like a Valkyrie? And she has a pendant," Holly said. _

"_I know, what it looks like and what you think. But Holly, we had to get here somehow. You have no idea____"_

"_I know," Holly smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry. We will talk later. You will tell me everything. But first, I'll take care of your shoulder. You guys can clean up a bit in one of the thermae. There will be a meal waiting for you when you get back." _

_Chris let Holly put a green paste on his shoulder and a bandage. _

"_Are you hurt too?" she asked the Phoenix witch. _

_Bianca shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thanks." _

"_I take care of everyone here. It's all so strange, isn't it?" Holly asked. "__I'll __search for Uncle Coop. I'm sure he'd love to see you." _

_Chris stopped her. "Holly, Prue is dead. We lost Junior to Wyatt. I need to find a way to stop this all from happening. Holly____" _

_The dark-haired girl wrapped an arm around her cousin's waist. "Don't worry. It'll take some time to recover. We will find a way. I promise. Here, drink this."_

"_I don't think it'll be that easy." Chris took a sip from the glass. "You can't even imagine what is going on out there in the world. You have a great place here to hide." _

"_You can stay here, too," Holly said but already knew that her cousin wouldn't listen to her. _

_Chris took another drink and suddenly felt a bit light headed. "Holly, what's in this drink?" _

Wyatt shook his brother. "Chris, wake up!"

The brunette opened his eyes. He looked around. He was laying on the sandy bottom of the forest. His brother's hair was still wet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm good."

"You fell asleep in the middle of the forest. Are you sure you are okay?"

Chris shrugged. "Yes. I had another flashback, that's it." Chris stood up. "Can we go home?"

"We'll go back to the cabin. We'll have a great weekend here and that's it. Okay?"

"Did you already find some friends?"

"I did. There is a party going on in a cabin near by and we are invited tonight. This means we only have to spend Saturday night with the 'family'."

"Unless, dad won't let us go."

"He will. Trust me. Come on." Wyatt took the rucksack from Chris and led the way back.

"What have you been remembering?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Chris had started a ring binder with loose paper. He wrote down everything he remembered and sorted it chronologically. He even wrote down potion recipes, spells and other magical information in another book.

Both things became thicker everyday.

* * *

Leo was not amused that his two sons wanted to spend the first night at a party instead of staying in the cabin with him, Amber and the kids. But he could understand them. They probably felt out of place, although, Leo really wanted to feel like a part of a big family. He was really serious about this relationship. Amber was the first woman after Piper who made him feel so content with himself and the world.

He knew he couldn't stop Chris and Wyatt and he didn't mind a night alone with his new love and her two teenagers. It was the first night they could spend together that Leo didn't need to have a guilty conscience because he had lied to his sons.

"Okay, then, have fun but don't be too late. We have a lot planned for tomorrow."

Wyatt promised that they'd be ready, but he didn't sound thrilled about it.

The party wasn't the best Wyatt had ever been to, but it was, of course, better than staying with his father's new girlfriend.

The 20 year old had to admit he understood and was even happy that Leo had found someone else to spend his life with but he also couldn't deny that it hurt that he had not only found a new love but also a new family. It was true what Chris had said, it felt like he had abandoned them, like he changed them for some new kids. It just wasn't fair that he had lost his mom when he was 17 and now his brother was the same age and they would loose their father as well. Of course, Leo wasn't dead but he would be out of their lives. Wyatt was sure his dad would take him up on his suggestion to move out of the manor and in with Amber.

Maybe Wyatt and Chris were grown up now, or at least they felt like that, but that didn't mean they could do without their father. How do you act when your father decides to play father for someone else?

Wyatt felt dizzy. He had drunk too much. Well, that had been his intention, hadn't it? Still, he knew it was time to leave. They had to go back eventually and Wyatt preferred to go when he could still walk straight. Moreover, he had lost Chris some time ago and he was sure his brother hadn't denied all the alcohol he had been offered.

But he found Chris, not drunk, but occupied with some girl on one of the sofas.

"We have to go home, come on."

"Now?" Chris asked.

"Yes, before you do something stupid."

"Are you drunk, Wy? Cool, finally it's not me who gets into trouble," Chris said when they left the cabin.

"I'm fine. I've had more. And I won't get trouble. I'm old enough."

"I thought you had to be 21 to legally drink alcohol, so you are 9 months not old enough."

"Shut up! Let's just orb back."

The younger brother shrugged and they both transformed into the white and blue lights of a whitelighter.

Chris re-materialized on his bed but Wyatt missed his goal by a few inches.

"You are so drunk. Don't let daddy see," the brunette teased.

"You are not completely sober yourself. Now, shut up. Let's sleep," Wyatt mumbled already drifting off to unconsciousness.

"Don't you want to undress first?" Chris asked but didn't get an answer.

**Don't forget to leave me a review as well. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is a new chapter for you to enjoy. There are some of Chris' memories, some family, so just the usual stuff but this time we're in the nature. Have fun. **

**Apart from that, I need to say that I am loosing my beta to real life. That means I have to search for a new one (if anyone wants to volunteer this would be your chance). Now, what does that mean? That means, there could be a really long wait for the next chapter(s) depending on how soon I'll find a new beta who maybe will have to or want to read the story up to this chapter. I don't know how it'll work, so just to let you know. **

**Apart from that, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's always appreciated. **

**Thanks to Dayna. **

Chapter 28

The night had been much too short, when Leo woke up his sons.

"I thought this was a weekend to relax. I haven't been relaxed one second so far," Wyatt said.

"Wait, now you'll get a great breakfast from our new mom. You'd better comb your hair, you know what mothers are like."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. Although, Chris wasn't all wrong. Amber was a lot like Piper at least on the outside.

Wyatt left the bedroom he shared with his brother for the weekend a few moments after Chris, who went to the bathroom.

"What time did you boys get home last night?" Leo asked. He was sitting at the table. Amber stood at the stove in front of a pan with eggs and bacon.

Trevor was already at the table, reading a book, a glass of orange juice in front of him.

Wyatt poured himself a glass as well.

"I have no idea," he admitted when they suddenly heard a shriek from the bathroom.

Cassie ran out of the room wearing only a bathrobe. "Mom, Chris saw me naked!"

Chris sat down on the chair next to Wyatt looking rather bored. "I've seen worse," he said. "Moreover we are one big loving family now."

"Mom, he has to apologize," Cassie claimed.

Amber looked at her daughter, then at Chris and in the end at Leo.

"Now, who is going to scold me? Your mom or my dad?" Chris glared at Leo provocatively.

His father sighed. "Chris, usually you knock before you enter a bathroom."

"Dad, usually you lock the door before you take a shower."

Leo had to admit that was true.

"Cassie, get dressed. Breakfast is ready," Amber purposed. "How about we forget about this?"

"There is nothing to remember," Chris replied. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get tits, too, sooner or later."

Cassie gave him a dark look but didn't say anything else but stomped off angrily.

Amber shook her head. "Wyatt, do you want eggs and bacon or pancakes, toast?"

"Everything so I don't have to talk just now," the blonde said. He didn't have a hangover but his head felt a bit strange.

"Why did you drink so much?" Chris asked him grinning.

Wyatt rubbed a hand over his face. "Let's not talk about what you were doing!"

Chris only shrugged. "At least, I don't have a headache this morning."

Amber placed a plate in front of the oldest Halliwell. Leo pretended to not listen to his sons. He knew why he hadn't wanted them to go to a party.

"Chris, eggs?" the dark haired woman asked.

"No. I'm not a breakfast person."

"You have to eat breakfast. Eat some toast, at least."

"Yes, Mom."

Leo scolded his son with a stare.

"Sorry, I got confused," Chris said with a smug smirk on his face. He reminded Leo

more of his other self than ever.

Amber put eggs and bacon on Leo's and Trevor's plate before taking some pancakes herself. "What are you reading, Trevor? Put the book away, please while we are eating."

"It's a book with spells and potion and information about demons," Trevor replied. He held up the book for his mother to see.

"Hey, that's not _just _a book with spells, but _my_ book with spells." Chris grabbed the book. It was the one he wrote down everything magical he remembered. "Where did you get that?"

"It was lying on your bed."

"Was it? And what gave you the right to read it?"

Trevor looked a bit scared. "I didn't think it was wrong."

"Trevor is really interested in magic and his own powers. I'm sure he didn't think anything bad about it," Leo said.

"Then he should start thinking. This is for no one's eyes but mine."

"What's so special about it?" Trevor asked curiously.

"It's the knowledge of a whole life. You'd better forget what you've read or I'll make you," the 17 year old threatened.

Trevor gulped and nodded. "I don't know anything."

Cassie sat down at the table as well. She didn't even look at Chris but paid full attention to her pancakes.

"Well, we have something great planned for today," Amber said. "Right, Leo?"

As the morning was going so far, he wasn't sure about it anymore. Wyatt was almost falling asleep at the table; Cassie was in a snit; Trevor seemed a bit lost and unsure and Chris waswell, Chris.

The ex-Elder found Amber's warm brown eyes. She smiled at him and Leo couldn't do anything else but agree with her.

Amber explained that there were two different ways from the cabin to Lake Tahoe, both had the same length. It'd take about 2 hours.

"We'll make two teams. Each team takes one way. We'll take sandwiches and drinks to make a picnic once both teams meet at the lake. What do you say?"

No one seemed excited about the plan but it was already fixed.

"We'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast. Everyone get their rucksacks ready. Chris, Leo and Trevor go together. Me, Wyatt and Cassie take the other way."

* * *

"You know, I could be shopping with my friends in Sacramento by now. But no, I stumble through a forest with my dad and – him." Chris pointed towards Trevor who was rather annoyed by the constant discussions between Leo and Chris.

Leo sat on a large rock and checked the map trying to figure out where they were. They had totally lost their way a mile ago. "Stop complaining and help me find our way."

Chris snorted. "Hey, you were the soldier. I've never been to a forest before."

"I was a doctor not a soldier."

"Close enough."

"I was a scout until last year. I know how to read maps. I even have a compass," Trevor said.

"Why don't I just orb us to the damn lake?"

"Because that's cheating," Trevor replied. "I want to win honestly."

The brunette Halliwell rolled his eyes. "Win? What's this? A damn competition?"

"Mom said she has something special for the winning team."

"Dear God, I should have known that this was nothing good when you purposed the trip, Dad."

Leo stood up and gave Trevor the map. "You know, Chris, if you wouldn't act like this it may be a good trip. It's not my fault you didn't go with your friends. I said you could go. It was your choice."

"Like I had a choice. At least, it had been Wyatt who I passed out in front of yesterday, and not some teacher."

"You had another memory shot? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot."

"I know this is hard for you, but you can't let magic rule your life."

"Tell that to the magic."

"We have to go this way. Come on, we can still win!" Trevor called and led the way.

"We sure as hell aren't going to lose against Wy and some chicks," Chris said with false enthusiasm.

"Come on, Chris, it's only one more day and it's important for me," Leo told his son.

It's just important for you. For us it's just painful to see that you can move on. There's no new mom for us, there never will be, but there's a new wife for you."

* * *

"Have you and your brother ever been here?" Amber asked when she, Wyatt and Cassie made their way through the forest.

The young girl was still playing offended and rarely talked. Amber had been told Wyatt was easy to deal with, but obviously, the 20 year old needed more than 5 hours of sleep.

"No."

"Where have you and your parents travelled?"

"Nowhere. They sometimes went for a weekend trip together for their anniversary and shit. Me and Chris went to summer camp twice, but we hated it. We went to Florida once with my grandfather. That's it. We had no family holidays. We did day trips, though. My mom was too busy. We had fun in San Francisco."

"I see. You and Chris are pretty close, aren't you? I wish you and Trevor could be so close."

Cassie only shrugged.

"Yeah, we are really close. I had to look after him a lot when we were kids. And I still do today. We have this 'us-against-the-world-' thing going. Probably because we are the ones to free the world of demons or because our mom is dead and our dad has his own life."

"Do you think I'm taking your father away from you?"

"Actually, I was the father in this family for the last few years."

"I really hope you don't feel that way. Leo and I are pretty serious and I hoped we could become at least friends. I think it'll be important for him."

"I know. We will get along, I guess. Don't worry about Chris. He and dad just can't do without fighting. I like to think that is their way to show their love. But they never were that close and I'm afraid that they'll loose each other completely when dad gets more involved with you. I was the one keeping them together somehow."

"Leo will never choose me over you. No one is more important to him but you boys and I'm sure that if he hadn't thought that he could handle this new situation he wouldn't have brought it up. You just need to trust that he has enough love for all of us."

"I'm afraid he doesn't, or maybe we claim too much." Wyatt was wondering why the hell he was leading the way. He had no idea where they were going. "Maybe you should walk ahead."

Amber smiled and took the map. "We're on the right path. Only a few more miles."

"Can't we take a break?" Cassie asked. "I'm tired."

They sat down on a large fallen tree.

"Are you divorced?" Wyatt suddenly asked. He didn't even know why he was interested in them.

"Yes, for 5 years now. My husband was the witch. I'm a mortal like Leo. We met in magic school when I signed in the kids. It really wasn't planned. I didn't want a new love and I'm not sure about Leo, but I don't think he was searching. It just happened."

Wyatt nodded. "I'm sure. Do you still see your dad?" he asked Cassie.

"Sometimes he comes to visit us. He now lives in Canada," the young girl replied. "But Leo is really nice to us. Not like a father, but a friend."

"That's fine. I hope we will be friends, too. I really hope that for Dad."

"You're nice," Cassie said. "Only your brother is rude."

"He's not rude. He's direct. He's cynical. I'm sure you would like him. You just had a bad start."

"He is rude," Cassie repeated.

Wyatt smiled. "Just don't take him too serious. I know him. He wants us to be friends, I'm sure. It's just hard for us. You caught us by surprise."

"Your dad told me that he and Chris have some problems since your mom is died."

"They always had issues, but mom was the one to interfere. Then I was the one but maybe I'm not good enough at it. They are too much alike, maybe. But it got worse when Mom died, it's true. They both dealt with it badly."

"And you?"

"I dealt with it by taking over her role."

"I hope you don't do that anymore. I think it is important that everyone sticks to their roles in a family. You are Chris' brother not his father and I'm sure he wouldn't want it any other way. And Leo likes to be a father, to the both of you."

Wyatt looked around the forest. "It's beautiful here."

"I know. I love it here," Amber said.

"We come here every year," Cassie added, not sounding happy about it.

"Let's go. We want to win, don't we?"

* * *

"It is unbelievable that I'm still walking behind you, instead of just orbing to our aim," Chris said. "Seriously."

"Leo, Mom said the walk was about 2 hours. We should be there any second but I see nothing but forest," Trevor agreed. "We are totally lost."

"We are not totally lost," Leo replied and took the map again. For the last half an hour not only Chris but also Trevor had started to complain. The two boys were only one opinion, and it was against Leo. After turning the map in his hand a few time, the ex-Elder had to reluctantly admit that they were indeed lost. Suddenly, they heard a rustle behind some bushes.

"Wyatt?" Chris said.

His brother appeared behind the trees followed by Amber and Cassie. Chris gave his father a look saying 'You see'.

"Apparently, that was the wrong way," Amber said.

"Yes, but at least we are all in the same place," Leo spoke up but no one seemed to think of this as an advantage.

Amber smiled at him, though. "Let's see where we are."

"So no one won, right?" Trevor asked. Cassie hit him on the head. Her mom was too busy with checking the map, so she didn't even get scolded and felt pretty pleased with herself.

"This sucks!" Chris said, and Wyatt nodded.

"At least you got to walk with dad. I had two chicks on my tail."

"And we all know how much you hate that," the brunette winked.

"Shut up."

"Can't we make our picnic here? I'm really hungry," Cassie said.

"No, we can't picnic here because of the animals."

The young girl sighed. Trevor leaned against a trunk. "I'm hungry too," he agreed.

"Kids, please. Stop complaining. We need to take this way and we will be at our goal in 15 minutes."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Chris asked when he walked behind the others. Nature was for shit.

Cassie obviously felt the same when a bur entangled itself in her hair. But they finally arrived at the riverside. There were a couple of wooden tables and banks. Leo chose a sunny place and he and Amber started to unpack their bags with the food.

Wyatt sat down heavily. He would eat something and then he would lay down and sleep until they'd go back. That's what he called a relaxing day.

Chris walked over to the river and bent down. He scooped some water with his cupped hand and sputtered it in his face. The walk was not too exhausting, actually. He wasn't too tired but the time with his father and Trevor was bad. Obviously, Trevor was the son Leo never had. He played football and got good marks, never got into trouble, had the right friends.

Chris had found out that his dad had spent some Saturdays at football games or went to the movies with the family. All he had not done with him and Wyatt in years. The 17 year old told himself that he did not care and watched the water play in the wind.

"_Uncle Coop?"_

_Chris turned around at the reflection of his uncle. He had been in Valhalla with Bianca for almost three days now. Most of the time Holly had given him the ugly stuff to drink on which he would sleep. Chris knew which drink it was but he still drank it voluntarily. The sleep was good for him. Another of Holly's potions had made his wound on the shoulder disappear. Valhalla was a great place. It was a paradise. You didn't notice Wyatt's tyranny here. The magical beings that had found a place to hide here were safe. They almost seemed happy. But not everyone had lost his whole family like the Halliwells had. _

_Chris didn't need to tell Holly that Prue was dead, she already knew that. When she heard that Junior was with Wyatt now she decided to come back with Chris but he could persuade her that it was not a good idea. _

_Coop looked worn out. His eyes were bland and it seemed like his face hadn't created a smile in years. But that was no wonder. After losing all his family and his task (you didn't see Cupids often in a world of darkness) he had nothing left to care about. _

_Holly walked next to him. She was so proud. The magical community honoured her and she took it well. After all she was the only Halliwell left to protect them here. _

"_God, Chris, you are really here. I didn't dare to believe it," Coop said. He and Chris had never been that close, but that was unimportant now. "Don't get me wrong, but I thought you were dead. How are you?"_

"_Since I'm here, better. Thanks to Holly." _

_She waved it aside. "You are welcome." The young girl lowered her voice. "I have to talk to you later. Alone. I was thinking about____you know. You'll know where to find me." _

_She walked off with the same swing she had all the years. And now she had an idea? _

_Why hasn't she lost faith like everyone else? Because she was like her mother, Paige. _

_Coop shook his head. "This girl never loses her determination. How have you been? I mean, seeing you still alive after all those years means____" Coop stopped. What does it mean? That he had done something bad. _

"_Yeah, I don't know. I guess Wyatt found out that I was no threat to him anymore." _

"_Does that also mean you are not equally powerful anymore?" _

"_We've never been equally powerful." _

"_Right, you are stronger emotionally." _

_Chris snorted. _

"_What's with Prue?" How Chris had feared this question. He looked down a moment. _

_Before he could answer he felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder. "I see." _

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_It's not your fault. She wanted it. Either revenge or going to her mom. I guess she got what she wanted." _

"_Henry's with Wyatt." _

_Coop only nodded. "What do you plan to do now?"_

"_Seriously, I have no idea." _

"_You should stay here where it's safe." _

"_I can't," Chris shrugged. "I still feel like I should be doing something. If I can't save Wyatt, maybe I should try to save some innocents. I know there are still witches out there." _

"_You're right, there are. The Elders have sent whitelighters and Elders to find them and bring them here. They live under cover. If you plan to go back I'll have someone tell you where to find them. You are a bit safer there then out in the open." _

"_I'm not sure if they'll listen to you. They don't trust me. Or Bianca or the way we found to get here." _

"_But I do. Although, actually that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." _

_Chris looked at him confused. _

"_Bianca. Won't you introduce us? Where is she?" _

_The 22year old smiled. "Sure. It's all about love isn't it?"_

"_It is. No one would still be alive if it wasn't for love." _

* * *

Wyatt touched his brother's shoulder. Maybe he could see what Chris was seeing just like his Aunt had done before but the brunette opened his eyes. Actually, Wyatt had waited to try that out for some time now. But he rarely was there when the brunette got pulled into the other world. However, he was curious to see it even though it showed himself evil.

Chris stared at Wyatt a few moments blankly. He then blinked and stood up.

"Did I miss something?"

He looked over to the table where Leo and Amber were sitting watching the two brothers. Cassie ignored them fully, her nose in her book. Trevor walked along the lake and was too far away to see them.

"No, you were only zoomed out for a few moments. Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." Chris saw that his brother didn't believe him. "I'm good really. I was just talking to Uncle Coop and Holly. Don't worry. Now do we have to face them again?"

Wyatt smirked. "Yes. But the weekend is almost over."

Amber called them to lunch and asked that they get Trevor. But the young boy was already walking back to them.

"I guess you are all tired. I'd suggest we stay here for a while and eat something. Maybe we could rent some mountain bikes over there and go for a ride. Only if you want,"

Amber said. God, did she never get tired of this enthusiasm.

Chris already knew he didn't want to, but Trevor, Leo and even Wyatt seemed up for it. So he stayed at the riverside alone when they were done eating and the four of them were gone. Cassie lay by the river in the grass so she hadn't had to talk to Chris. But he was glad for that. It was really frustrating that he never saw the memories until the end. He always had to figure out when it happened to find out why it had happened.

He searched through his rucksack for the notebook he had to collect all the memories, but he only found his sketchbook. Chris still wrote down what he had just remembered. He also made a list with the dates of birth and death of the family members as well as their role. Up to know he had found out about everyone except for his Uncle Henry. Although, it wasn't real what he saw he still hoped he would be alright.

Wyatt knew after ten minutes that it had been a bad idea to come with his dad, Amber and Trevor. He was way too tired to keep up with them. Moreover, he had to admit, the two adults were in pretty good shape. Leo and Amber were talking to one another easily. They seemed like they knew each other for all their life. Wyatt felt how his dislike towards Amber and the whole situation vanished and that he utterly felt happy for them.

They made a rest after half an hour.

"Are you going further?" Wyatt asked. "Because I can't go on."

Leo couldn't help but grin. "What kind of party was that again?"

"Okay, I admit it I maybe had a drink too much and it was too late."

"How was your brother?"

"He behaved just fine. Don't worry. We were having fun."

"And how is he now?"

"He said he was good. I'm never sure if I can believe him or not but I decided to believe

him this time."

Leo nodded. "Keep an eye on him."

"Always."

"Wyatt and I had some good talks earlier on the way here. Actually, that was the reason why I split us up into groups. I was hoping to learn something about you and I was thinking that you were more willing than your brother," Amber said. "I heard some interesting stuff." She winked but shoved Leo slightly when she saw the look on his face. "It was fun, right? We decided to become friends."

Wyatt shrugged. "We'll try. This weekend was not the worst ever. Really. Chris and I understand your situation and we are happy for you. At least, I am, honestly. But when I am, Chris will be too."

* * *

Chris was watching Cassie walk back and forth at the lake. The two of them were the only ones that had decided to stay, but they avoided talking to one another, or at least stay with one another. But Cassie was obviously bored out of her mind. She eventually lay down at the riverbank to sunbathe.

Chris ignored her. He stayed occupied with his sketch book. He tried to remember as many details of Valhalla as he could but it wasn't easy. All he did was drawing a paradise you saw in the movies but the place where Chris had stayed with Bianca was so much more.

"_Holly, are you in here? Chris entered the large tent. He had left Bianca with his uncle. Obviously, he was alright that she was a demonic witch. _

"_Yes, I'm here." The dark-haired girl appeared out of the shadows. She took his hand and led him to the back of the tent. Chris' eyes widened. "What have you done?" he asked. He had wanted it to sound angry but his voice gave up instead. _

_Holly smiled warmly and touched his arm. "Don't worry. She is here to help. This was my idea." _

_Chris stared at the raven haired woman that stood in the middle of the circle of candles and the only question that ran through his mind was 'Why didn't my mom come?'_

"_I guess you've heard of Aunt Prue. Of course, I was aiming for my mom or yours but they weren't allowed," Holly explained. "But Aunt Prue knows what to do." _

"_I don't know exactly. But I'm sure what you have to do," Prue Halliwell said. Her voice sounded calm and strong. "We all understand your wish, Chris. Saving Wyatt now won't bring your family back nor will it make the world the place we all knew. That's why you need to go to when the event happened that turned your brother, and stop it." _

_Chris glared at her. "What?"_

"_I'm saying that you will go to the past. There is a spell in the Book of Shadows that will lead you where you have to be as your mother doesn't know what exactly happened to Wyatt. You need to find out yourself."_

"_We don't have the Book of Shadows anymore." _

"_But you can write a spell to get it. Holly will know how you'll get it," the oldest Charmed sister said. _

_Chris shook his head. "That's ridiculous."_

"_No, it's not. It's perfect," Holly cheered. _

"_The spell will bring you to where you have to be. Just focus on what you want to go to. But remember you are not allowed to tell anyone who you really are or change anything in the past. Don't tell anyone anything. Make up a story and stick to it." Prue smiled at them reassuringly. "I need to tell you one more thing. Your moms send their love and they are proud of the two of you. Be safe." The black-haired woman disappeared in a swirl of golden stars. _

_Chris rubbed his eyes. "Holly____"_

"_Chris, you are going to see our moms when they were young." She smiled brightly. _

"_Me? Why me?"_

"_Only one of us can go to the past and I have to stay here. That's what you said yourself. We have a chance to stop all this from happening. We own it to the world to at least try." _

"_And what if I change more than I should." _

"_You'd better pay attention. No one will remember that this had ever happened. You have to understand that maybe relationships you have will end, that people you knew will be strangers to you then. Bianca____"_

"_I know."_

"_But you are still going, right?"_

"_Do we have any other __choice__?"_

"_I'll write you a spell. We will work out a story. And don't forget about yourself. We don't want anyone ceasing to exist, do we? Well, maybe except for Billy Carlyle. He always bugged me in kindergarten. Ugly guy." _

A loud shriek made Chris jump. He looked around confused about his surroundings.

The tent, Holly, Aunt Prue. They told him to go to the past. The brunette saw his father, brother, Amber and Trevor walking over to him. Chris wondered if he should tell them what he had just learned about but felt like it wasn't the right time. The four of them walked side by side like they had a lot of fun.

"Chris." Leo frowned at him. Amber searched for Cassie. "You got a little sunburnt."

"Yeah, but it's not so bad," Wyatt said and pointed to his nose.

Chris only shrugged. He really needed to write his last memory down. It was one of the most important so far. Aunt Prue had been the one delivering them the message that led to all the other things. But he didn't get a chance. Amber came back with Cassie already.

"We should go back. It'll take us about 2 hours again."

"Longer if we get lost again."

**Don't forget to leave a review and I promise I'll have an update as soon as I can. That will take place back in San Francisco, by the way. **


	29. Chapter 29

**After a long wait, here is the new chapter beta-ed by piperspeanut for the first time. I hope you enjoy it and you can forgive the wait. Give piperspeanut a chance and enjoy!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

Chapter 29

Wyatt stared at the ceiling, he was so tired but like always he couldn't find sleep, lying in a strange bed. He should have had another drink tonight, last night it had worked.

After their afternoon at the lake, the two families went back to the cabin. Amber tried to befriend Chris with self made pizza; it even worked for a while. Later they played 'Scrabble' and 'Monopoly' and Chris obviously showed his dislike until Leo understood he should let his son do his own thing the rest of the night.

Tomorrow morning they would have a big breakfast before heading home again. The weekend wasn't as relaxing as Wyatt had hoped or as Leo had promised but it was interesting. At least, they now knew where their father spent most of his time when he wasn't home or at work, and it was great to see that he was so happy but it didn't make the jealousy hurt less.

The twenty year old rolled on his side and looked at his brother. When they still shared a room as kids Wyatt would watch his brother whenever he couldn't sleep, it calmed him. Now, Chris just looked the same as when he was 6 years old. He would rest one hand close to his face and have the blanket pulled up to his neck, but something was missing. Wyatt tried to remember how it had been when they were kids.

When his mother had brought Chris home the first time after his birth, Wyatt couldn't help but feel rejected by his family. Everyone was paying attention only to the tiny, ugly person that suddenly lived with them in the Manor. Yes, Wyatt admitted it, he thought Chris was ugly. After all, he had no hair, his head was way too big for the little body and when you put him into water too long every piece of his skin erupted in wrinkles. Moreover, his eyes had a strange colour. Not the warm hazel tone like their mom and not the bright blue he shared with his dad, but a light shade of green. Wyatt had never seen such strange eyes, and the baby would stare at him sometimes so intensely that it scared Wyatt. Chris had probably understood earlier than his big brother what it meant that they were siblings; Wyatt not only thought he was ugly but also mean. Chris would cry at least once every night waking the whole house just because he was hungry. When he screamed his head would become really red and face became even smaller. Wyatt didn't like his brother, because he woke him up at night. When he tried to play with him, he'd get scratched by Chris' little sharp fingernails. Later when Chris was older, he would pull at Wyatt's hair and when Wyatt did the same to Chris his mom would scold him. The older boy hated the little kid so bad sometimes. There had been so many times when Wyatt wanted nothing else but have his brother out of the way. He even asked his friends if any of them wanted a little brother as he had one to give away when Chris would steal his toys and break them.

Suddenly, he thought of Elland again, Elland was Chris' favourite stuffed animal. It was an elephant but at two Chris couldn't say it right, it always sounded like Elland and that became the name of it. Wyatt always had his teddy bear. He still had him sitting on his book shelf but where was Elland? When he was back at the Manor he would search through the boxes in the attic; no way, anyone had thrown Elland away.

Wyatt tried to imagine how it would have been to grow up without Chris. He would have had his parents to himself but he also wouldn't have a play mate whenever he wanted. Not to mention, how Wyatt enjoyed that his brother admired him so much and was jealous about all the stuff Wyatt could already do. Moreover, he would have been alone when their mom had died, that was the point exactly. Without Chris Wyatt would be lonely.

Chris sighed in his sleep and made the blonde wonder if he was just dreaming or remembering something. He would have had loved to remember what Chris was remembering, it seemed like it was the one thing that kept them apart from each other.

Wyatt lay on his back again; he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. No way, with his stupid tick with strange beds.

_Chris knew he shouldn't have left his safe hideout. __Only a few more days and he would need to go to the house where he had grown up to get the Book of Shadows and then use it to go to the past. __He already feared facing his own past- He didn¢t know exactly what Wyatt had done to the Manor and the insecurity was easier to handle than seeing what had happened with his own eyes. But there was no way back.__ Too many people were already counting on him. As soon as he and Bianca (Bianca, God, how he already missed her, nothing had ever been harder than saying goodbye to her) had left Valhalla, they joined the whitelighters and Elders that were in the city to protect the remaining witches. They couldn't help them much as every one of Wyatt's allies knew them, but they would care for the innocents as much as they could. _

"_What are you doing out here?" Peter asked appearing in front of him in darklighter orbs, they all masked their orbs. "You can't die before you have accomplished your mission." Leave it to Peter to have a cynic remark. _

"_I know; __I just felt like I should tell people goodbye. After all, it is possible that I will never see them again because changing in the past can change the future."_

"_Yes, but they wouldn't even remember that it had been different, neither will you." _

_Chris sighed, t__hat was the thought that made him feel the huge knot in his stomach again. No one would remember that it never happen; everything would change. He wouldn't be the same anymore. No one…_

"_Although," Peter went on. "I think it is important that someone remembers. You know as a warning, so it'll never happen again." He shrugged. "But it's not my mission; I'm just your bodyguard."_

"_Seriously?" Chris scoffed, "I never needed a bodyguard." _

"_The Elders feel you do, e__veryone is counting on you. You can't fail."_

"_Even, if no one remembers?" _

"_They will if you fail."_

_Chris ran a hand through his hair; time travelling, what a mess. His dad would go crazy, but he was gone just like everyone else. He knocked on the door of apartment 2 b. it seemed like ages that he had been here last and he felt bad that he only came to say goodbye._

"_This is not a good idea," Peter said. "I'm waiting here." _

_Chris hadn't had a chance to reply as the door opened. "Chris? It's really you." Why did his uncles keep saying that to him, "come in." _

_Henry stepped aside and let him in. He looked around the hallway but saw nothing, not even Peter who had made himself invisible. _

_Chris checked out the little apartment, his uncle changed his home every other week and still he never lived out of boxes. There were the pictures of his Aunt Paige, Holly, Haley and Junior, the brunette looked at them a moment. _

"_Do you want something to__ drink?" his uncle asked. _

"_Yeah, that'll be great." He followed his dark haired uncle into the tiny kitchen and sat down at the small table. He couldn't see what Henry was doing but after a second a plate with pizza and a glass of soda were placed in front of him. Chris thanked his uncle, it must have been an eternity since the last time he sat down and ate something in peace. _

"_How are you?" Henry asked. _

"_Not bad." Chris took a piece of paper out of the pocket of his pants. "I have a letter for you from Holly."_

_He could see how his uncle's whole face lit up when he took the letter. "You saw Holly? Is she alright?"_

"_Yes, b__ut you would rather read it for yourself." An awkward silence fell over them. "I'm actually here to tell you goodbye," Chris said finally. No need to talk around it. _

"_Where, are you going...t__o Holly?" Henry asked and you heard how much he longed to join him. _

"_No...__No, I will be even farer away than where Holly is. We have it all worked out, Uncle Henry. Don't worry, I'll go and bring everyone back. We will all be okay, I promise. I will change everything. The world will as it should, and we will all be together again. You, Aunt Paige and your kids and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop with the girls, me and," he stopped a second. Who would he be together with? His dad, who he never had a relationship with, or maybe… "Maybe even me, Wyatt and mom. I promise." _

_The older man smiled at him warmly. "Sure, that'd be fantastic."_

"_I'm serious, Uncle Henry. I have a plan, Holly and I have a plan. It'll work; it's the only thing that can still work. You need to trust me, we will be happy again. One big happy family, no one will have to suffer, you'll see. You and Aunt Paige will be arguing all the time just like you did before. She will still not be able to make your duck d'orange. Holly and Haley will bug Junior all day long and you guys can go to your beloved baseball games trust me." _

_Doesn't__ that sound fantastic? Chris had to admit, he couldn't imagine anything better than that, but it also made him feel the pressure even more. He couldn't disappoint the world but more important he couldn't disappoint his family. _

_Henry nodded. "I really wish it was true what you say but for what price will you achieve that?"_

"_I'm ready to pay every price, I just want you happy, e__veryone."_

_The dark haired man saw the determination in his nephew's eyes. "You will be successful and we will be happy. I know it just because you promise me." _

Chris opened his eyes; he needed a few moments to adjust to the strange surrounding, but he saw Wyatt lying in the bed opposite him. He was awake and stared out of the window into the night dark sky. That made the room much more comfortable to Chris.

Wyatt looked over to his brother's bed when he heard sounds coming from across the room that told him Chris was no longer sleeping.

"What are you doing?" the blonde brother asked watching his brother searching for something in his rucksack.

"I want to make a phone call." Chris checked his clothes when he couldn't find his cell. "Give me your phone, please."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and unless you want to call England you are not calling anyone."

"I want to call Uncle Henry. He will be at work, I won't wake him. Please, Wy."

"We will be back, home tomorrow why don't you talk to him then?"

Chris looked at Wyatt with pleading eyes and the older brother shrugged. "Whatever. You will get in trouble when you wake him up not me." He gave Chris his cell but hesitated a moment. "You remembered something again, right...Something with Uncle Henry? Tell me."

"Not now, Wy." Chris searched through his brother's cell for the number.

"Why not, you don't need to protect me from memories that never even happened."

Chris sat down on his brother's bed and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Mitchell?"

"Hi, Uncle Henry, it's me, Chris."

"Chris. Its 3 o'clock. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I only need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you happy, Uncle Henry? You know with everything."

There was a small silence on the other end. "Chris, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I am."

Henry sighed. "Let's see. Yes, I guess I am happy indeed. I mean Paige can't cook my favourite duck d'orange. Holly and Haley are constantly bugging Junior, and I can argue with your aunt and watch baseball with my son. I guess; it can't be better."

The brunette teenager nodded, although Henry couldn't see it. "Hey, Chris, why don't you come over tomorrow and see me."

"Okay, sure. I'll come over." Chris ended the call and placed the phone back on the night stand.

Wyatt stared at him thousands of questions on his mind, but he asked none of them. He only lay back down again.

"You can't sleep, right? Strange bed and stuff," Chris asked.

"My personal nemesis, I guess."

Chris lay down next to his big brother. "What a freaking weekend!" he said before closing his eyes and quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

On their way home Leo drove straight into a traffic jam, so the usually three hour journey was extended to over five hours. This of course, didn't increase the already bad mood between them. When Wyatt and Chris were younger it had been so much easier to occupy them during a jam, they would play games to no end. Most of the time until one of them or both would fall asleep. But the boys were grown up now and still mad at their father, they would remain silence.

"Seriously, boys the weekend wasn't that bad, was it?" Leo finally asked.

"Yes, it was," Chris answered.

"No, it wasn't. It was alright. I would have preferred to stay in my own bed but it was okay," Wyatt disagreed. He could hear Chris mumbling something like 'traitor' but just ignored it.

"Thanks, I know it's not easy on you that I maybe spend my life with someone else other than your mom."

"At least you still have a life."

"Chris, I will not apologize to you. I introduced you to Amber and the kids and I want you to at least have respect for her and me, if we are already talking about that."

Chris sighed and looked out of the window, "and now we never have to see them again?"

"If you don't want to, although it makes me sad."

"I'm sad because lots of stuff." Chris opened the door of the car.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I am just getting some better air." Chris walked behind the car and leaned against it. What a freaky weekend, he still had homework to do but was stuck in this stupid car. Maybe if he would tell his father that he still had stuff to do for school he could orb home. But when Leo learned he still had homework to do, he could probably just lay down, under the eighteen wheeler that them.

Wyatt took his cell phone but didn't know who he should call, when the phone suddenly ran.

"Hey, Wyatt, when are you guys going to be back?" came, their Uncle Henry's voice.

"Only God knows...traffic."

"I pity you. Listen, I told Chris he could come over tonight but I've got to work. Just tell him I'll come over tomorrow, and by the way, what was that all about?"

"I have no idea, Uncle Henry."

**Please don't forget to leave me a review on this chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Fanfiction has changed the whole layout, I guess some of you have noticed. It took me 10 minutes to upload this chapter ;-) But here you go now. Thanks a lot for being so patient and have fun with this chapter. **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut (by the way, the double spacing did work but I guess the last time it was something with the form here on the side). **

Chapter 30

Chris threw his bag in the corner of the hall, out of the way. After the strange weekend he had he was almost glad to go back to school this Monday but as soon as he entered his classroom all he could hear was the 'greatest field trip' ever. He told himself that it had been his own choice to not go with his friends but it didn't stop him from becoming jealous of them. Why doesn't anyone else have this problem; because obviously no one else had ever, time travelled.

He spent his lunch break in the library with a dictionary of foreign words pretending to study for his English exam while in fact he did nothing but draw circles on his paper.

"That clearly is not a new Picasso," Sue said.

Chris shrugged. "No but almost as good as a chimpanzee's work."

"Maybe you should look in that book if you are not doing anything useful; it could help you not fail your SAT's."

"If one more person uses that word, I'll have to kill them."

"Actually, it's not a word is an abbreviation."

Chris glared at her. "Seriously, I don't want to talk to you."

Sue shrugged. "Well, then but you could stop suffering now. After all it was your choice not to come with us to Sacramento, don't take it out on me."

"I never have a choice."

"Every one always has a choice."

Stupid Sue and her great remarks...

The light of the answering machine blinked, Chris went over and pressed the button. It was his father telling him that they shouldn't wait for him to eat dinner as he had too much to do in magic school. One day away and the school broke down without Leo. The brunette went into the kitchen to find a note by his brother saying that they shouldn't wait on him for dinner as he was out with his friends.

Chris sighed, no one was ever home. He took a cereal bar – the last one plus his father's favourite – as his late lunch/early dinner...whatever. He wouldn't be the one going grocery shopping. Well, he couldn't even if he wanted as there was no more money in the box on the top of the fridge. That was their money to pay for groceries and take out food. Maybe his dad could stock that from time to time, but he probably needed the money to invite Amber's kids for some ice cream.

That was unfair thinking but who cared.

Chris went in his room to get changed, he was in the right mood to vanquish some demons but if he went to the underworld Wyatt would notice and surely go after him. That was the only reason why his brother would cut a date with his friends.

Luckily, his Uncle Henry had given him a punching bag for his last birthday. It was probably more for self protection, as often as his uncle's stuff had to suffer from Chris sudden mood changes including Junior. Maybe the police officer didn't want to arrest his own nephew one day, or maybe he hadn't a better idea for a birthday present.

Whatever it was, Chris was already getting angry again when he thought of his uncle. It was true that Paige's husband was both brothers favourite uncle, nothing against Uncle Coop but he was not enough fun. Probably because he wasn't used to boy's stuff. Still, Chris was angry at Henry. He really would have liked to see his uncle yesterday after the immense long drive home, not only because of his memory but also to get away from his father. For almost six hours in a small confined space, they were caught in traffic on the way home, after three full days with him was way too much. But no, his uncle had to work, seems like that was the main excuse in this family. His mom always had to work, Leo just as well, Paige was constantly needed by her charges, so was Coop, Phoebe worked from home sometimes but if you needed her she had a conference, Wyatt was always busy as well with college work and stuff for the restaurant and even Victor, who was retired, was never home.

The seventeen year old put in the ear buds and switched on his ipod. (The thing was getting old already but he wouldn't even want a new one). He walked downstairs again and behind the Manor into the garage. Leo obviously was not in magic school or at least didn't go through the magic door on their staircase as his car was missing. He bandaged his hands, after the last time he had let out his anger out on his punching bag, he had hurt them bad enough for Wyatt to have too heal them. Not to mention, the poor thing in school, but that was only because Chris had used his telekinesis accidentally. He couldn't go to the school gym anymore anyway. Every time he would get close to it, Trainer Curtis came running towards him and tried to find a solution to why he got hurt in the first place.

What the hell did all of them do the whole day? Seriously, how long did it take his Aunt Phoebe to write a damn article, and why hadn't magic school crashed when Leo hadn't been the headmaster? How many people did Uncle Coop need to throw his arrow at, everyone gets divorced anyway.

Someone tapped his shoulder right after a really nice punch on the leather bag. Chris turned around and saw his Uncle Henry standing there. The look on his face showed that he had tried to get his nephew's attention for quiet a while now. The sand bag swung back in place easily, the brunette took out the ear buds and switched off the ipod.

"Chris...seriously, lock the door when you are not inside the house." That was the first thing Henry had to say every time he came to the Manor.

"Hey, demons usually don't walk through the doors."

"But criminals do."

"What works against demons, usually works against humans just as well."

"But that would be murder."

"Why are you here, Uncle Henry?" Chris was so sick of that topic, he had never been afraid of humans all his life.

"Well, because I had to work yesterday, so I thought I'd visit you today."

"How generous,"

The dark haired man frowned. "I feel hostility, something wrong? You are not angry at me, are you? I had to work, I'm sorry."

"I know; everyone always has to work."

"Well, that's how we all have to earn our money, not long and you will be in the same position."

Chris shrugged, as they went back inside the Manor.

"Wyatt and your dad are not home?"

"No, they have to work. Or no, I guess they are meeting with their girlfriends."

"Girlfriend-_s_,"

"Well it'd be gross if they had one girlfriend together, wouldn't it?" Chris opened the fridge, they still had milk which was obviously rotten, and some bottled water and butter. Chris got some water for himself and his uncle.

"You guys should go shopping; anyway...back to the topic."

"Actually, I'm not sure if Wyatt has a girlfriend."

"But Leo does?"

"Where do you think have we been over the weekend? I'll tell you, we were at Lake Tahoe, Wyatt, Dad, me, Amber and her kids, Cassie and Trevor. You get the picture, sweet little family."

"Wow, so Leo has a new girlfriend and one with kids. That's great." Chris glared at his uncle, "for him, of course...for him."

"Yeah, it's great. It was a lot of fun."

"I see...so, you didn't have the best weekend, I take it. I don't think that was the reason you called me in the middle of the night."

"No, it wasn't."

Henry waited a few moments for more information but he didn't receive any. "Is she nice and the kids?"

Chris shrugged. "The girl is a bitch but I guess Trevor is okay, he's at least afraid of me. Amber's alright, but she's not mom."

"Sure, just don't take it out too hard on your dad...okay"

"He deserves to be happy and mom has been dead for so long already, I know, I know."

"Good." Henry checked the clock on the kitchen wall. "So, I need to go home now. What about dinner, care to join us? I mean you obviously won't get dinner here. I'll make my great duck a l'orange which is good for you because it means, Paige will not be the one cooking. She can't cook at all."

Chris smiled. "I know, she'll never learn."

"Oh, that's fine with me; at least one of us can cook...so?"

"I don't want to bother you guys."

"You are not bothering us, I expect you over for dinner in an hour at the very latest. Got it?"

Chris nodded; he wouldn't mind a dinner with the Mitchell family. They were all pretty easy to deal with and anything was better than staying in the Manor alone. "Hey, Uncle Henry, you wouldn't mind if I stayed a bit longer than only for dinner?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because it's pretty boring here alone…"

"No, I meant, why the hell do you _even_ ask? You can stay for as long as you want whenever you want. We'd even find a bed for you to sleep in, so...don't worry. Just be on time, I hate it when people are late."

Chris decided to take his homework with him to his uncle's house and even thought about leaving his father and brother, depending who would be home first, a note where he was.

* * *

Junior was setting the table when Chris orbed in, he was mumbling something about 'stupid' something.

"Everything okay, Junior,"

"Hi...Chris no, Dad wants me to set the table although I do it every day and Haley never does, it's unfair."

"Setting the table won't kill you," his father said through the door going to the kitchen, "and Haley does the dishes afterwards."

"Wow, she places them in the dish washer, I'm proud of her."

"Junior, just set the table, will you? In the real world you have to earn your meals as well."

"What about Chris? He doesn't earn his meals either."

"He was in fact invited."

"Great, now I have to go and get an extra plate," Junior complained and went into kitchen, Henry rolled his eyes.

"So much for I'm not bothering you," Chris said.

"Junior complains about everything all day, lately. Don't worry about it; you could get your Aunt Paige though. I called for her a dozen times already, but you can get to her, right?"

Chris nodded, he found his aunt in Russia in the middle of nowhere to be exact.

"Henry sent you to get me for dinner, right? I'm on my way. This is my charge Nikolaji by the way. Nik, that's my nephew."

"Do you have a demon to kill?" Chris asked.

"No, no demon and your fun in vanquishing demons is getting to be a bit too much, my friend. Let's get home before your uncle gives our food to the dog."

"You don't have a dog."

"He'll get one."

When the two witches came back from Russia, the food was already on the table Henry and the kids waited patiently. The truth was Henry couldn't cook just like his wife, the only thing he could was the duck. He did it on every date when he had invited a girl home. He served it with rice and soybeans, mushrooms and sweet peppers. The only thing that had changed over the years was the amount he cooked, but Holly however could cook. They once gave her a coupon for a cooking class and ever since that she was real ambitious. She would baked paninis and fixed butter with herbs, her food was even better than Henry's popular duck.

Dinner with the Mitchell family was always a bit exhausting because they talked the whole time jumbled and quite loud, really different from the dinner they had in the Manor lately. It was great to see that there were kids that could bug their parents without getting shouted at afterwards. Henry jr. and Haley had the same humour as their mother and it was fun how they joked around with each other and mocked Henry and Holly.

After dinner the twins were responsible for the dishes, Chris remained seated at the dining table and started his homework.

"Chris, Junior said you told him that he was going to be really powerful," Haley said.

"So?"

"If you told Junior then you have to tell us too."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell us how powerful we are going to be." Haley left her sister in the kitchen alone and sat down opposite her cousin.

"I'm trying to do my homework, Hal." Chris was pretty open with the things he saw in the future towards his family, apart from Wyatt of course but he didn't want to tell Haley that she was dead.

"Oh, come on, you'll fail anyway."

Chris glared at her. "I know you can't look into the future." Haley never stopped starring at him. "Okay, fine, but only to make you leave." Holly peered through the kitchen door. "In the future you guys share your powers. You will have the active powers and Holly is responsible for the spells, potions and other stuff."

"I won't have any active powers?" Holly asked disappointed.

"Apart from the orbing, no, but you will be the one people trust. You embrace your whitelighter side while Haley stays with her witch powers."

Holly sighed. "But that's not fair," she complained. "Mom will be so disappointed."

"No, she won't. You are not less powerful than your sister, you are just different. People, who need help, will come to you not Haley because you know a lot more about magic and you have a big heart. You feel for people, you listen to them and understand them while Haley only relays on her active powers. That makes you a lot stronger than her, but you will need each other. Only together you are strong enough to fight demons successfully."

Holly still didn't seem happy, Haley on the other hand looked pretty proud of herself. The whole family had wondered why Haley already had the power of pyrokinesis and healing while Holly was indeed good with spells but apart from that was only able to orb. It was really frustrating for the shy twin.

"Your power lies in your personality, Holly. I couldn't have made it without you."

"Made what?"

"I have to do my homework; don't you have a kitchen to clean?"

Haley shrugged. "Well, whatever as long as I keep my powers, or wait, do I even gain more?"

"Maybe, but as long as you don't learn how to deal with other people; no one will appreciate your powers."

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Spoken like a true Elder, Chris. You really live up to your rep." She walked back into the kitchen and Chris saw her making a face at her sister. Haley was more likely to be corrupted by her powers than Wyatt.

Paige ran into the kitchen after she heard the loud cry from her daughter. "Haley, what's wrong?" But her mood changed at once from worry to amusement and she couldn't help but smile. "Sweetie, you look good."

Haley stormed out of the kitchen. "Chris, you make it go away!" she said angrily.

The young man looked up to see his cousin with bright green hair. "Hey, that wasn't me. I swear, although you deserved it, after acting so stupid towards your sister. Where are your great powers now?"

"What is all that about?" Paige asked. Haley told her mother with a few sentences what Chris had told her, "and he ended it with a stupid Elder remark."

"Still, this wasn't me. I swear."

"Oh, I know who it was. Holly, please...reverse the spell until tomorrow. I won't have you sister going to school with green hair."

"Until tomorrow, mom," Haley asked terrified.

"Well, yes. You don't bug your sister because she has less power. Less active powers," she emphasized. "Don't forget no matter how many active powers you have if you don't know how to use them properly you won't get anything from it. There is always someone more powerful than you; in your case even in this family people are more powerful than you."

"I liked the positive creepy Elder, talking more," Haley said. She went upstairs without even looking at her sister once more.

"Elder; talking? Your mom would go crazy if she heard that," Paige winked. "Now, Chris, how was your weekend?"

"Aunt Paige, I'm trying to do my homework."

"Sure, what are you doing? Math, we'll call Henry to help you. He's a genius in math now, how was your weekend?"

"Not so good; actually."

Henry came back inside the house through the back door; he usually spent at least half an hour in his garden everyday. As he was doing so much there wasn't anything for him to clear out, but he just sat there and relaxed. His garden was perfect, really different from the garden at the Manor. "One of my roses for my rose," he said and gave his wife a pink rose.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Paige poured. She turned back to Chris. "Why wasn't it, sweetie?"

"It was weird because the only reason we even went was because dad wanted us to meet his new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend" Paige asked. "What new girlfriend?"

"Her name is Amber; she has two kids and works with an internet company as an assistant."

"Leo has a new girlfriend?" Paige asked again. "I don't understand, how long?"

"They met when she signed in her kids in magic school a year ago, that's all I know."

Paige frowned. "That is unbelievable."

"Why is it unbelievable?" Henry asked.

"Why? You ask me why, Henry?"

"Obviously it was the wrong thing to ask."

"You don't know everything about Piper and Leo, but I do. Since I knew them it was always Piper and Leo fighting to stay together. Nothing could keep them apart even if it seemed like everything would, nothing and no one could stop them from being together. You have no idea what they had to go through."

"But Piper is dead."

"So? Piper may be dead but their love isn't."

"But Paige, you can't expect him to stay alone forever."

"He is not alone, he has his family."

"Now, he has a new one," Chris said.

"Really, I think you guys are pretty unfair to Leo. He deserves to be together with someone. I think it's good for him to open up for someone else. I mean he mourned Piper for three years now."

"Tell me, Henry, if I died would you find another girlfriend or even a wife?" Paige asked.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't search for one but if I met someone I liked I won't kick her out."

Chris looked back and forth between his aunt and uncle. "Really, I didn't want to get you guys into a fight."

"We are not fighting, it just interests me," Paige disagreed. "And how long would you mourn my death, Henry?"

"I can't say an exact date. I'm sure I would never stop mourning you but I guess around a year is okay to go out again."

"A year, you would forget me after a year?"

"I would never forget you."

"And where would you bring her? Here in our house, in our bedroom?" Paige glared at her husband angrily.

"No! I mean, I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe...and the kids, would they meet her?"

"Of course,"

"And what would they call her?"

"By her name," Henry grinned but stopped when he saw the youngest Charmed One's face. "Paige, this is ridiculous. Can we please stop it now and be happy that Leo is happy?"

"How can he ever be happy again without Piper?" Paige cried.

"Well, he is obviously happy with Amber."

"So, what are wives for you men, something replaceable? Like a dog? Beppo the dachshund dies so we go to the animal shelter and take Bobby the Labrador?"

"Paige, you are exaggerating here."

"Oh, you know what forget it. Help your nephew with his maths homework."

Henry sighed. "Paige...Paige, would you stay alone forever when I died?"

"Yes, I would. I know for sure I would never love someone as much as you and if I don't love someone so much, I couldn't be together with him." Paige left the two males and went into the living room.

Henry sighed. "Okay, I guess I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"It's only dad's fault."

"No, it's not. It was mine. I should have known it was a trap."

Henry wasn't a better teacher than Wyatt or maybe it was Chris attitude as a pupil. But at least he had some results.

Holly and Haley didn't talk to each other, although Holly turned her sister's hair back to the old colour but the two of them and Junior still played cards with their mom.

"I guess, you have rather played with them than doing homework with me," Chris said when he put his stuff back in his bag.

"I like math actually, but yes we would have had more fun with them. You know, I was thinking about what you said. It's true we shouldn't be working so much, I mean all of us. Paige and I, we always have time to spend with our kids even if it's only the dinner every night, and we will always have time for you, too."

Chris nodded. "Yes, sure but if you only have so little time for your own kids I won't be the one stealing any of it."

"Don't see it like that. I for my part don't mind if we are one person more or less. You know, I'm your uncle and I will always watch out for you and so will your aunt."

* * *

Chris orbed back home as soon as he felt his brother entering the Manor. His Uncle Henry was lucky, though. After helping Chris with his homework, the teenager projected him a large bowl of strawberries, his aunt's favourite fruits and Paige decided that she really exaggerated. Too her, Piper and Leo had always been the perfect couple in Paige's eyes and now it was official even soul mates could move on after loosing one another.

Wyatt was in the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. "Someone needs to go grocery shopping."

"Someone needs to get some money," Chris shrugged.

"What have you guys eaten tonight?"

"I was with Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige. I don't know where dad is."

Wyatt nodded. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Why do I need to go with you?"

"Because, you want to eat something as well."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, whatever I'm heading to bed." He took his bag. "


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the new chaper for you to enjoy. Thanks a lot for all the reviews on the last chapter. **

**A short info for the people who also read my other story Look after you. I know you have to wait for the last chapters really long but I promise a new chapter will be up at the beginning of next week. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for working with me on this. **

Chapter 31

Leo eyed the toaster suspiciously, this was taking too long. When the bread finally popped out it was burnt. He pulled the plug out of the power outlet and took the toaster to the table where he decided his coffee would just have to do.

Chris hurried down the stairs and threw his bag on the floor, he was always late.

"Did you kill the toaster?" he asked getting some juice out of the fridge.

"No, I'm sure it's only one little thing that needs to be fixed."

"We all need a task in life, don't we? I'm off."

"Wait, wait, what's with breakfast?"

"You killed the toaster; I've got to hurry, two reasons."

"No, sit. You can't leave here without breakfast; and then skip lunch in school, it's just not good."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Dad…"

"And what about those pants anyway," the ex-Elder asked with a disapproving glare.

"Demon threw me through the underworld, and before you ask, I don't know where my other shoes are. Now, can I go?"

Leo frowned. "Take some money, get some lunch."

* * *

Matt drew circles in his notebook; he was pretty tired and frustrated. He hated biology so much, why did they need to place this course on Monday first period. Seriously, that was torment; he looked up when someone dropped in the chair next to him. A second later Mr Hutch entered the classroom.

"Perfect timing, dude, you come in later everyday," the dark haired teenager said.

"Yeah, you know my dad. He's crazy, he went on about lunch and breakfast and money."

"That sounds…great. I wish my mom would talk to me about this."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You know ever since we stayed at the freaking Lake he is like really, really providing. Guess...it's something his girlfriend said. 'Chris does so not look healthy'."

Matt stared at his friend with large eyes. "Hold on, you never told me that your dad has a new girlfriend."

"Well, that was the reason why we headed his weekend trip. He wanted to introduce us to his new family."

"And how is she?"

"Honestly, she is okay. You know, she's a lot like my dad, two kids, mortal."

Matt frowned deeply. "Mortal...well what else?"

"Right, what else?"

"Now, I understand why you were acting like you were yesterday."

Mr Hutch was finished with pushing the desk near the window – a habit, every course he would push the desk closer to the window, no matter where it already stood – and took out his papers. "Now, Mr. Halliwell, Mr. Snider, we can start now, if you are ready."

"Well, if you are done redecorating the room," Chris mumbled but Mr Hutch must have heard it as he coughed and started his lecture.

"Hey, we wanted to go to the mall after school. Come with us?"

Chris wasn't a fan of the mall since he had been caught stealing there but agreed anyway.

Later when they were heading towards the third shoe shop, both boys were regretting to having agreed to go shopping with the girls. They stayed near the entrance, looking extremely bored but of course that didn't make the girls hurry up. Matt's cell phone rang and he went away a few feet to have a better connection. Chris checked out the shoes around him, he hated shopping for clothes and shoes. Actually, he hated shopping for anything that was probably the bad experiences he had made with Wyatt. His brother loved shopping, always had and always will. He saw his female friends going to check out. He lends against the shelves and closed his eyes a second.

"_Chris, you need to get up, please," the soft voice spoke again. __For the last ten minutes she told him to go with her again and again, but he couldn't. No, that wasn't true he could, he was hurt but he had felt greater pain. He could get up; he just didn't want to, he had no strength left. At some point you need to accept that it is over, there was no need to fight anymore. It was useless. _

"_Chris, come on, w__e can't stay here. They can find us here way too easy, what about your mission? Please." _

"_Then go, screw the mission," he replied. His voice muffled as he had his face buried in his arms, there was no safe place. They could be found anywhere, just like he had been caught the other day. Wyatt hadn't even asked him to join again, he only wanted to know where he had been, where he had hidden for the last several weeks. Of course, his brother knew he had been where the remaining magical community was hiding and that's what he wanted to know. But he wouldn't get a word out of the younger man. He had tried using Junior's power to get the information but Holly had showed him how to block the youngest cousin, how long had he been with Wyatt? First he had been privileged enough to stay in one of the bedrooms in the apartment but when Wyatt didn't get the information he longed for, so now he had to stay in one of the cells in the basement. How long had he been kept there? Too long, that was all that mattered. One morning a few demons came to visit him in the dark whole and let him leave but not without giving him greetings from his big brother and showing him what he thought about his refusal to cooperate. _

_Bianca pulled on the sleeve of his shirt. "Please, Chris, we can go back to the hide out and have someone heal you. Everything will be okay again."_

_Chris scoffed, nothing will be alright again. Maybe he wouldn't be hurting anymore then, but for how long. "They don't even want us there, the only reason we are allowed to stay there is for Uncle Coop and Holly."_

"_And because they know that you will go to save the world." _

"_That's probably the only reason why we are still alive, because they want me to live to go on this stupid mission." _

"_Don't say that...we have a plan, we have a way. __It will be good again. Please, Chris, you can't give up now." She placed her hands on his arms shaking him lightly. "Please, for me?" _

_The brunette lifted his head; h__e heard her taking in a deep breath. So, he knew by Bianca's reaction, he must be looking pretty bad. She recovered quickly, though, and touched the side of his face, probably the only unharmed area. _

"_I can't...__I'm sorry," he whispered. He wondered for a moment why she didn't just shimmer, the both of them to wherever she wanted to go. She probably knew that if she had to do that, it was officially. He had given up and just stayed in this place to die. _

"_I'll be right back, don't go away. I'll be__ back in one second, I promise." _

_It got pretty cold when she was gone. When he died now, he had at least seen her face last and not the demons that beat the shit out of him. Chris hugged himself against the low temperature but it was an inner cold that shook him. _

"_What I don't get is why he is even interested in the Elders and witches out there. What we heard, he keeps the children." Chris recognized the dark voice of the man. _

"_Seriously, I'm not interested in that right now." Bianca said impatient, the footsteps were coming closer but Chris didn't even try to get away. _

"_You should be interested,__ I want to take you two to free the kids. Take it as your last order before this nightmare will hopefully be over."_

"_I take it as the last thing you need to finally trust us. Now, shut up and heal, please." _

"_I don't use my powers out here__ in the open. We need to get back to the hide out first. Chris get a grip, get up, and let's get out of here. We have a job to do tomorrow and you need to get to the past soon." This voice barely left room for discussions. "If you don't come on your own I'll drag you along." _

_Chris still didn't lift his head. "Why should I?"_

"_Why? Because there is a world to save, now, get up. I'm getting tired of this." The twenty two year old was pulled up to his feet. _

_Bianca supported him with an arm around his waist. "Please, Chris." She looked him in the eyes deeply. "I love you." _

"_As long as someone is still telling you that, there is a reason to go on." Chris watched the other man moving forward so the moon would shine on his face. _

"_Peter?" _

Chris opened his eyes slowly trying to get used to the bright light.

"He is waking up," Amy exclaimed sounding relieved.

"I still called an ambulance," the shop assistant said. At least Chris thought it was the shop assistant as it was a strange woman to him with a label attached to her jacket.

"No, I'm fine. No need to get an ambulance, I'm good." Chris tried to get up but his head was spinning a bit.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," Matt said. "What happened?"

"I don't know, what happened?" the seventeen year old asked back.

"You just stood there a second, not moving and then you just passed out and broke down," Amy said. Her voice was trembling.

"I'm good now, really...fine. Don't call an ambulance, they freak out when you call them unnecessarily."

"Your face tells us different," Sue replied. She took a small mirror out of her purse and held it to his face to see. "You must have hurt yourself when you fell down."

"Yeah, that's it. Its fine, I'll go home and rest a bit. It's nothing."

The shop assistant still looked pretty pale. "I'd prefer you sign something saying that you refused treatment, just in case."

"Sure, whatever it takes to get out of here."

Matt helped him get up. "I could drive you to a doctor, you know. That's no problem."

Chris waved it aside. "Would you please stop worrying already, I'm fine." But they didn't stop, the whole way back to the car he felt his friends checking up on him. They didn't even let him walk in the Manor alone. "If no one is home, you should come with me," Sue said.

But Leo was home. He sat in the family room working on the broken toaster. He barely looked up at first but when he saw his son's bruised face he asked what had happened.

Chris shrugged. "You maybe were right, no breakfast and skipping lunch is not good."

"I don't understand."

"He passed out on us at the mall," Amy said "and refused to see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor, I'm good. I'll lay down a while and that's it. I'll see you guys tomorrow in school." Chris walked them to the door.

"Another memory" Leo asked when his son came back.

"Yes, if it goes on like that the cleaners will erase me before the Elders have a chance to erase my memory. If Peter had used his powers I would have been healed in front of the mortals."

"Peter? Who is Peter?"

"A guy from Wyatt's school, in this time...an Elder, whitelighter, or at least half in the other one."

"I don't get it. But you are alright, aren't you?"

"You mean apart from the bruises and the probably broken rib caused by Wyatt's demons? Seriously, I'm fine. I'll just get some food."

"Wait, your brother called he will be here any second and his bringing something from the restaurant."

Chris wasn't sure if he could wait that long. Apart from the pounding in his face and the pain from his chest, he also felt something really nice. He had felt it all the time Bianca was talking to him. This was stupid considering they had never seen each other, how could you love someone you've not even met. On the other hand it was easy. Part of him had never stopped loving her so it was clear that when the memories of her came back the feeling would come too. Why haven't they met anyway? If he loved her that much and he obviously did...then why hadn't he made sure that they got to know one another again? What was the use in remembering your love but never having it again, this was stupid. Although...as things had changed, there was a slight chance, they would be together again. And if she wasn't evil then there was a chance…but she was evil, or not? If she was evil then maybe they would have to vanquish her some day. He could never vanquish her, could he? At least not while he shared his other self's feelings

"What are you thinking?" Leo asked grinning at his son.

"Laughing through the pain," Chris replied.

Before Leo could say anything else, the front door opened and Wyatt called them to the kitchen.

The blonde got some plates and silverware. "I brought you a new creation from our chef; you are the guinea pigs, so to speak." He opened the several pieces of Tupperware, "but in a good way." The twenty year old put the food into bowls and put the first one into the microwave, "and I got us a new toaster."

Leo looked offended. "Why? I was just fixing the old one."

"You took my argument."

Chris sat down on one of the chairs heavily, he wasn't really listening. He was thinking about Peter, it was definitely him. He just looked older, but had not aged before their time in that future, and he could heal. They hid somewhere together; he must be an Elder or whitelighter. Hadn't Uncle Coop said that there were still Elders hiding out there to protect the remaining people and that he and Bianca should go there, but what was he now? He was a student at Wyatt's college. Whitelighters are not students in local colleges. Except…

"Earth to Chris, what happened to you" Wyatt put something that looked like potatoes on his plate.

"Memory shot, but you can't heal it, my friends where around."

"Can't you control it so you only have memories while around witches?"

"Obviously not"

"Was it something bad?"

"No...I don't think so. I'm good, okay. Would you please stop looking at me like that? Both of you" he gave his father and brother a dark glare. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"I hate this sentence," Leo said.

"Wyatt, I need to know where Peter lives."

"Forget it, I told you I don't want you to be around him. He's no good."

"Actually, I'm thinking he is pretty good. Like Elder good or whitelighter good. You know what I mean."

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. He barely knew Peter but he didn't like him and the strange way he acted towards his brother made him kind of nervous. "I don't know where he lives."

"But you surely know someone who knows where he lives. It's important; I really need to talk to him. I'm sure he knows more than he is saying, if it made you feel better you could come with me."

Wyatt looked at his father for help, but Leo shrugged. "Okay. I'll ask someone tomorrow, okay? But I accompany you."

"Good, that's good. I need to see someone else tonight anyway." The brunette stood up from his chair. "I need to check out something in the book."

"Sit!" Leo demanded. "We eat dinner, now. You can check out the book for as long as you want after dinner. Well, as long as it still leaves you time to do your homework, but not now."

* * *

Chris decided to take the stairs to the second floor. When he arrived at the apartment, he straightened out his clothes and combed his hair back with his fingers. He used the bell and did his best too look really innocent and a bit dumb in case the mother opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Of course the mother opened the door. Chris recognized the red tattoo on her wrist.

"I hope so. I'm Chris, Chris Perry. I wanted to see Bianca if she is in." He smiled at Mrs. Summer's happily and conjured a bouquet of flowers behind his back. "I was wondering if she maybe could help me with something." He moved slightly so she could see a bit of the flowers.

"And with what?"

Yes, with what? Chris felt the suspicion coming from the thin blonde woman. God, she looked so different from her daughter. Luckily, Chris added. "With school stuff, you know, is she in maybe? I'd be really, really happy to see her."

Mrs. Summers tilted her head. "What was your name again?"

"Chris Perry."

"I'll tell her that you are here, wait a moment." She closed the door in his face. Did she act like that towards everyone who wanted to see her daughter? Bianca would end up as a hermit. The door opened again a few moments later. Chris needed to remind himself that she could kill him on the spot or at least get his powers if he acted strange now. After all they had never met her, she couldn't even remember him. She had her hair slightly shorter than in the other time but she was already stunning.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

"I know. But I know you, really well, actually. I only need to talk to you a moment. Maybe some where your mom can't listen. She doesn't seem to like me."

"She doesn't like anyone."

Chris nodded. "Please, it really is important, you will understand."

Bianca narrowed her eyes on him.

"I understand you are suspicious but you don't have to feel threatened, at least you have some firepower unlike me."

"Who are you?"

"I rather leave you curious increases my chances that you follow me." It was really handy to know people that don't know you. If he judged her right, she'd come to him in the blink of an eye. Chris went into the elevator and orbed out, he only had to wait a few moments until a figure appeared behind a stone statue. It was the same place just not destroyed where he had asked her to marry him in another timeline.

"Nice spot. Although, I didn't know that whitelighters are allowed to use their magic that openly," she said approaching him slowly. She had her hands behind her back.

"I'm offended, I'm no whitelighter. Only half Elder."

"And what's the other part?"

"Witch"

"Half Elder, half witch. I've never heard of that, let me guess you are a Halliwell. Only they have all kinds of magical mixtures."

"Magical mixtures, that's not very nice, but I am a Halliwell. I'm not here to vanquish you, I swear."

"Then what's up the potion?" She nodded towards the bulge in the pocket of his jeans.

"It's not a potion." He took out the small black box. "It's a ring. Actually, it was your ring."

"I'm honoured. Although, why should you give me a ring."

"This is so great, you know. You are exactly like I thought. So, full of yourself, I never said I gave it to you. I said it was yours."

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest.

"I feel much safer now that I see your hands. I already had my powers sucked by you, among other parts of me."

The young woman tilted her head. "You surely are an Elder talking in riddles. Now, one last chance for you, why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"I want to make a deal with you."

"I don't make deals with witches."

"Funny, aren't you a witch yourself? Anyway, it's a deal to your advantage. I know you from the future. It's not really a future is more like an alternate universe kind of thing. Can you follow that?"

"Just go on," she said her voice sounding impatiently while Chris could see clearly that she was curious about what he had to say.

"Sure. In this other future, we were lovers, engaged."

"Really, you are what fifteen?"

"Don't get rude, we were engaged. Do you want to see the ring?" Chris gave her the box but she only glanced at the golden ring. "The point is, you don't remember but I do. What's even more important I don't just remember, I also feel it."

"Feel what, you love me?"

"Well, not me, another me...another part of me. And because of those feelings I want to make this deal with you."

She shook her head. "This is a trap, I don't believe you."

"Part of you believes me; I can see it in your eyes. Don't forget I know you."

The dark haired woman looked to the ground a moment. "This is ridiculous. So, what? We maybe knew each other in some other life and we maybe were engaged but what does that matter now?"

"It matters to me."

"But not to me, save your stories for someone else."

She turned around angrily, but stopped when she heard him ask, _"Will you marry me?"_ She already had a smart ass remark but when she swirled around, Bianca saw that this was not the teenager in front of her speaking but some older version of him. _They sat together on the bench and he held the ring up for her. _

"_You're asking me now?" She heard her own voice questioning a smile on her face. _

"_Mm-hm."_

"_Here?"_

"_This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it, marry me."_

"_On one condition, y__ou come back to me, safely."_

"_Have I ever let you down before?" They kiss._

"What was that?" The actual version of Bianca asked.

"Projection, but I swear it's not changed." Chris said. Sometimes his power was really handy.

"How can I know that?"

"You know it."

The dark haired girl took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I believe you, but not only for the projection or whatever you call it but because of something my mom had told me. When I was five, I came from the future to get the grimoire. I also asked her to tell me the truth about what you feel when you kill someone and she did. I guess that was because of you, wasn't it?"

"I don't know why you asked that."

She looked towards the bench that was now standing there fixed again. "What was that about? Who is 'he' and where did you go?"

Chris shrugged. "That's nothing you need to worry about. 'He' is my brother and I was going to the past to alter history. What I did...that's the reason you don't remember anything, it never happened."

"And why do you?"

"I need to ask someone about that, now back to the deal. The point is, with knowing that and feeling what I feel for you I could never vanquish you but that would give you an advantage over me because I guess you won't hesitate to kill me, would you?" When there was no answer, he went on. "Anyway, I purpose an armistice. I promise not to go after you anytime and you promise not to take order from anyone to kill me or anyone in my family."

"That sounds a bit unfair if you ask me." Bianca started to pace back and forth. "Listen, after what my mother had told me, I'm not like other Phoenix witches. Or maybe it is because of what happened to me before? I don't know; the point is I have never killed anyone. I do go and vanquish demons for other demons. I can use the pocket money, but I never killed a witch or a mortal before."

"Then the deal should be easy for you?"

"No, it's not, because I still am what I am. And that means I can be vanquished and there are enough people out there that want to do that. I'll think about your suggestion, but I want it changed a bit. You promise that no one of your family will ever try to vanquish me or my mom and we promise to not accept orders to go after any of you. Even if I should kill another witch or mortal, you never know what comes."

Chris considered that. "I can't do that, that'll give you permission to kill whoever you want without us interfering. I won't get my family to agree to that."

Bianca shrugged. "Well, then."

"No wait, that only counts for you. No one will ever vanquish you even though you should kill a witch. No mortals, though, can't do that, my Elder brain gives me sickness otherwise. I f your mother on the other hand…"

"I understand. I'll think about it and then get back to you." Her body started to ripple but stopped when he called out her name.

"I trust you, even though you came from the future and almost killed me. You are not entirely evil because you act selfish sometimes and have a heart and a conscience. Evil doesn't have that, and I know that when we make this deal you'll stick to it. Whatever it means for you, I'm sure you won't kill a witch. You won't betray me."

"I'll come back to you and we'll write it down in the grimoire and your book of shadows."

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know through a little review. **


	32. Chapter 32

**This chaper got kind of long. I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last time. I appreciate it. Unfortunately, I am really busy these days so I haven't found time to answer to everyone. I promise I'll do it this time. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut.**

Chapter 32

"Nice, street for a lousy college student," Wyatt said. He parked the car in a narrow alley next to the apartment building.

"Maybe that's what the Elders give you for great duty," Chris said.

"Dad didn't get anything."

"I repeat, maybe that's what the Elders give you for great duty."

They climbed out of the car and moved to the front door. The buzzer announced them; too go in even before they used the bell.

"Looks like we were expected" there was no elevator so they started to climb the stairs up to the fourth floor to the apartment 4c.

"Listen, we can't be sure if he really was or is a whitelighter or Elder and even if we were, you were killed by an Elder. Didn't you say that in the other timeline there was no moral? Maybe you worked together with demons, you said you were together with an assassin and Aunt Billie worked with demons."

"I got it, Wyatt. We'll be careful." Chris had taken his time and told his brother everything he remembered so far even who was killed by who and why. Although, the why was not that clear sometimes, it was strange enough that Wyatt wasn't a bit worked; up about it. He even seemed excited about everything, maybe only hearing stuff wasn't enough maybe he needed to see it. But right now, they had other stuff to do.

"You know I trust your instincts, so if you feel like something is wrong, a glance is enough and he is vanquished."

"Yeah, Wyatt unless he is a normal student then it is murder."

The blonde brother shrugged. "That's for a jury to decide."

The young man that opened the door really didn't look like he was some powerful Elder with his out-washed jeans and t-shirt.

"Tell me, that you remember me or I won't let you in," Peter said.

"How welcoming," Wyatt replied.

"Hey, I have strict orders."

"By who"

"By him" He pointed towards Chris. "I have it in writing, now?"

"I remembered you, although...only a tiny bit. Though I'm pretty sure you are a whitelighter or Elder, or were."

Peter stepped aside and let the two brothers in "a drink for you?"

"No, thanks" Chris and Wyatt sat down on the old sofa. "We won't stay long," Wyatt said. Chris shoved him "shut up, I only allowed you to come with me because you were making me crazy."

Wyatt shrugged.

"Now, what did you remember?"

"You came to me with Bianca. You know Bianca, right?"

"The name"

"And you could heal, so I thought you would have to be Elder or whitlighter."

"Elder."

"Good...pretty good, but you are no Elder, anymore are you? I mean this time around."

"I was an Elder in this time as well until two years ago."

"What happened, got your wings clipped," Wyatt asked cocky. Usually he did not behave this way, but this Peter was so dislikeable for him.

"So to speak, if I recall correctly just like your father. What was his reason again? Oh right, you."

Chris looked back and forth between his brother and the young man on his left. "Okay, I feel the love...back to me, please. I remembered you, I deserve some answers."

"I can't remember we had a deal, but okay. All I can tell you...all that I know is that you cast a spell on yourself before you left the future. You thought it was important for at least one person to remember what happened and to understand how easy it could happen again and what it could lead us all too, and maybe to make sure you weren't alone."

"Sounds like me."

"I'm glad you are still yourself, you gave me some stuff to give you back when you were ready. I never looked through it so I can't tell you what's inside." Peter went over to the desk that stood facing the window and took a box out of the last drawer.

"Why did you give it to him?" Wyatt asked.

"Who else should I have given it...you? There was no one else there, I couldn't go back to Holly and Uncle Coop, Junior was with you. The only person left was Bianca and I had to fear that she was evil as soon as the time line changed. He was an Elder; it was pretty likely that he stayed good."

Peter gave him the blue box. "I don't know why he gave it to me. All I know is, one day I found the box in my room with a note too give it to Chris Halliwell when he'd come to me because he remembered the future he came from, something like that."

"But we didn't know each other when I was here, did we?"

"No, I heard about the strange boy from the future though, but the box only appeared when you were gone again...well, dead."

Chris touched the box; it was strange to know that he had packed that himself. When? Five years in the future counting from today, this was so crazy. There would be answers in there and maybe something that'd triggered his memory and he would remember everything once and for all, so he didn't have to worry about collapsing every time.

"I hope you find in there what you need, after all it was done by you."

Wyatt stood up. "Good, grab it and let's go."

Peter scoffed. "I really don't understand what you have against me?"

"Strange enough neither do I."

Chris joined his brother standing. "Why did you get your wings clipped?"

The young man shrugged. Well...young man, how old was Peter anyway? "Different things, let's say I didn't agree to the theories of the other Elders anymore. Their plan isn't the greatest after all, only they don't know it yet."

* * *

"I really hate it when Elders, let alone ex-Elders give me the stupid Morpheaus talk," Wyatt said.

"You only hate Peter for whatever reason. Maybe it's a leftover from when you were evil, maybe he almost won over you."

"Maybe you should shut up." The two of them arrived at the parked car. "I can't believe you haven't opened this box yet."

"I'll do it at home, in my room. Alone."

Wyatt shrugged pretending not to care while in fact, he was really curious about this box. He opened the doors of the car, "but if something in it is mine, I want it back." Chris rolled his eyes and placed the box on the seat of the passenger side. "Can I drive?"

"Why not" Wyatt threw the keys at him and Chris didn't catch it, he never caught anything. "Man, if you want to play ball with your kids one day you stand no chance."

Chris glared at him and bent down while his brother rounded the car to get into the passenger side. When Chris stood up again a fireball flew by his head, he rather didn't catch that thing either. Wyatt already blast the demon in question but another one shimmered in throwing two vials at the brothers before shimmering out.

"A demon that uses potions interesting, you okay?"

"I don't know, you?" Wyatt rubbed his eyes as his vision was going blurry.

"I guess. What's with your eyes?"

"I don't know, let's just get home and check the book."

The brunette nodded and went back to the passenger's side of the car.

"I thought you were driving."

"I rather don't, I will only do something wrong and break something. You know, it's your car."

Wyatt frowned "are you sure you don't feel different from being hit by the potion. Because you sure are acting strange" Chris loved to drive, even though he wasn't the greatest driver. Usually, he took any chance to drive someone's car.

"No, I'm fine. I mean...everything's like it was before, really."

Wyatt frowned. "I say we get the car later, orb home and find out what those potions are suppose to do too us."

They immediately went over and flipped the pages of the ancient book. Wyatt closed his eyes from time to time but his eyesight was still kind of messed. Finally, he decided to give up and leave his brother to check for the demons as it was getting harder and harder for him to see anything.

"I can't find the demons," Chris said.

"You've only checked like what five pages, go on looking."

"Why aren't you looking for the demons?"

"Because I can't see anything, just keep looking. All we need to do is find the second demon and ask him what kind of potions he used on us."

"Do you think he will just tell us, if we even find him at all, I can't look for it anymore...I don't know what he looked like."

"Of course you do. And no, he will not just tell us, but we will get it out of him. I don't know how you expect to get answers from this demon. We could torture him or something."

"But Wyatt, you can't use your powers when you are blind and I don't have powers to vanquish demons, what are we going to do now?"

"Hey, I'm loosing my eyesight here. Do you see me panicking? Just find the demon; I can't see you flipping pages."

"But you can't see anything and I can't help you."

"Why not, we found out that you can tap into my powers, it's alright."

"No, it's not. I don't know how to use your powers, I can't blast anything...I, I can do it Wyatt."

Wyatt kicked the sofa. "Okay, stop that now! At least we know what the potions did to us, I'm blind and you are, apart from making me crazy...really loosing faith in yourself. Now, would you please focus and turn back to being the bad ass demon hunter we need right now." He got no answer and listened around carefully. "Chris?"

"Yes?"

Wyatt turned towards the voice. "Why aren't you standing next to the book anymore?"

"Because, Wyatt, there is no use in that. Even if I found the demon and we get him to tell us about the potions then what, we don't know what to do afterwards, and who says we even find out how to reverse it?"

"Then I'll get a seeing-eye dog." The older brother sat back down on the sofa sighing. Okay, obviously, Chris was not really helping here. He was only making himself and his brother crazy. "What we need to find out is why did the demon use those potions on us, and I mean these exact potions."

"To kill us"

"Shut up, Chris" but it was the truth. "We need help."

"That's what I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes," Chris said from his place next to the door.

"Okay, we call Aunt Paige. You move over to the book again and try to find the demon."

Chris shrugged. "If you call Aunt Paige she can do that."

"She doesn't know what the demon looks like."

"But I'm sure she can help you, you don't need me then."

"Apart from you need help too." Wyatt waited a second until he heard footsteps before he called for his aunt.

Paige closed a necklace when she appeared back in the usual blue and white orbs. "I hope it is important because Henry and I have a table in a really fancy French restaurant."

"I'm sorry to tell you but you've got to skip that."

The raven haired woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, you can't expect us to go too Charmed; all the time."

"We have a demonic problem and we can't do it on our own, really Aunt Paige we need you. Wyatt is blind and we don't know what to do," Chris said. He was bending over the book of Shadows but didn't turn one page.

Paige swirled around and stared at him, since when did Chris ask for help.

"You understand the problem," Wyatt whispered.

"Okay, give me an update please."

The blond brother told her what they knew not without being interrupted by Chris from time to time.

"It's all, my fault because I had to go to see Peter," he said.

"It's no ones fault...now, sweetie, show me the demon."

"I can't show you the demon; I don't know what the demon looked like. I can't help you."

Paige took a deep breath and took her nephew by the shoulders. "So, listen to me, I'm not exactly sure what the potion did to you and I don't really care but any fool can check through a book and find out what attacked them. You don't even have to be a witch or anything...just have eyes in your head." She addressed her oldest nephew. "No offence."

Chris sighed and flipped a few pages really slowly making his aunt wanting to scream but at least they found the right demons although Chris explained that he wasn't sure if it was the right one.

"Just some lower level demon, they were probably working for someone. I'd say Wyatt could summon him but, I guess that's kind of hard. I'll get Phoebe to stay with you; Wyatt...me and Mr. Chicken will go to the underworld." Paige orbed out and came back a few minutes later with her sister.

"I can't go with you, Aunt Paige; Aunt Phoebe has to go with you."

Phoebe frowned deeply at her brunette nephew. "I see what you mean. Chris, you go with Paige, I will stay with Wyatt."

"But…"

"But nothing, you are a really, really powerful witch and you will go with your aunt and help your brother. Get it mister? I don't want to hear one more word," Phoebe said sternly. The middle sister looked into his green eyes. "We have faith in you, now have faith in yourself and get going."

Chris sighed but orbed out with Paige. Phoebe started to place crystals around the attic.

"Seriously, who can live with a brother like that?" Wyatt asked falling back on the sofa.

* * *

Paige and Chris orbed back into the hall.

"It's really good to have you back. Although, I don't like it when anyone blasts or orbs off the demons limbs, it's disgusting."

"But it worked. Now, we have the potion for Wyatt and you can still go to the restaurant with Uncle Henry."

"That is right; I'll give him a call."

"Why don't you just orb home, I don't need you anymore."

Paige wrinkled her nose. "And there you are again, but I want to know if the potion works. Besides, we still need to figure out who sent the demons after you."

Chris started to climb up the stairs. "Really, Aunt Paige, Wyatt and I can handle it."

They reached the attic, but Wyatt was nowhere to be seen and Phoebe lay between the broken wood of the table. Paige ran over to her and healed her.

"Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked her as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Would you please give her some time," Paige told him. "Are you alright Phoebe?"

"Yes, I'm good...I'm so sorry I didn't even see them coming."

Chris scoffed. "I thought Wyatt was the blind one, where is he?"

"I don't know. A few demons shimmered, in and grabbed Wyatt. When I tried to help him they threw me against the table."

Chris walked over to the book. "What demons, the same we had earlier?"

"Yes; probably a whole tribe."

"Can't you just sense for Wyatt. You are half Elder; they can sense for their charges in the underworld."

"I've never tried that."

Paige's cell phone started to ring. "Henry."

"Just go on your date, I have it covered."

"Yes, Paige, go. We'll call you when we need you, though after all that's what we retired for," Phoebe agreed.

Paige wasn't sure if she should go but her sister reassured her that it was okay.

"Try sensing, I'll try scrying," Phoebe said and went over to pick up a map and a crystal.

Chris looked out of the window. "Dads home, you should go and keep him occupy for a while. He'll go crazy when he finds out that only the two of us are here to save Wyatt."

Phoebe nodded. As soon as she had left the attic, Chris orbed out.

* * *

Prue was dancing around her room the earplugs in her ears singing along. She jumped when her cousin suddenly appeared in front of her, grinning.

"Don't laugh at me, what do you want?" She asked and put her mp3 player on the nightstand.

"Would you like to come with me and save Wyatt?"

"Save Wyatt from what?"

"Demons, Prue, what else" Before the fifteen year old could answer her two sisters came to her room.

"Mom doesn't want us to go to the underworld," Patty said.

"Get out!" Prue screamed at them.

"No, we will tell mom."

"You are not going to tell her anything, you little nags, now get out." Prue pushed them out of the door and closed it in their face. "Let's go."

Chris orbed out and Prue followed him in her unique dark pink heart.

"Are you sure, that we can handle this alone?" Prue asked while she followed her cousin through the underworld.

"Probably not, that's why I got Junior to help. He owns me one."

"He does, why?"

Chris saw three demons approaching them and backed Prue in a corner, covering her mouth. They waited for the evil creatures to pass them.

"It's a long story, but we may need him."

"For what"

"Aunt Paige told me that he has his telepathy, we may need that."

Junior was waiting for his two cousins behind a large rock. "The demons want to steal his powers."

"Did they say that?" Prue whispered.

"No, they thought it," Junior replied proud of his new power.

"Even, if it wasn't that obvious, how?" Chris asked. He peered through the curtains that hung in front of the entrance to the lair. Wyatt was chained to a wall, obviously unconscious. There were two demons sitting around.

"Those two are only the guards; they are waiting for another demon that can suck his powers."

"Then we should get Wyatt before this demon comes," Prue said. "Got a plan?"

"Junior, get Wyatt; you and me will occupy these two. Okay?"

"Why do I have the boring part? I have a great new power, too," Junior lamented.

"Saving Wyatt is what you call boring? You need to orb him out and give him this potion," Chris handed the little vial over to his cousin. "Let's go."

Chris and Prue stepped through the curtain getting the demon's attention instantly. Junior orbed over to his oldest cousin and touched his arm but when he wanted to orb out nothing happened. "Anti orbing spell!" he called distracting Prue who was kicked in the stomach.

Chris used Wyatt's blasting power on the demon and finally hit it after three attempts. Helped Prue standing up, "what are we doing?" she asked.

"Walk out," Chris replied nonchalant. Prue shook her head; they moved to join Junior's side but were suddenly surrounded by a dozen new demons. "That's what I call a demonic alarm system," the teenage girl mumbled. One demon had grabbed Junior and dragged him away from Wyatt.

"What are we doing?" Prue asked.

Chris eyed the demons that conjured fire balls and aimed them towards the two teenagers. "I have no idea."

"Great." Prue ducked a fire ball and it hit a demon standing behind her. She levitated to kick another one but fell a second later.

Chris was trying his thought projection but that barely worked in times of stress, so he used one of his brother's energy balls when he suddenly had no access to his powers anymore. He turned around and saw a really tall demon hovering over Wyatt. Prue moved closer to him. "This is bad," stating the obvious.

Suddenly some of the demons surrounding them were vanquished by an outside force.

Chris used his telekinesis on the demon that was now at his brother's side when he felt that the demons were occupied with something else. He turned around at the sound of his two twin cousins saying a spell making the rest of the demons burn to ashes. When he looked to where he had sent the tall one the spot was empty.

"How do you guys get here?" Chris asked them.

"We orbed to outside the lair and then walked inside," Haley replied. "Penny and Patty came over to tell us that you were going to the underworld and when we saw Henry missing we scryed for him and here we are. Right in time, I might add."

Chris hated the smug look on his cousin's faces but he had to admit without them they had been in real trouble. "Let me guess, Holly mixed some potions."

"She did. She also made up the little spell here, so we can now orb out with Wyatt."

"Get home all of you, your moms are going to kill me anyway." Chris watched them orb and heart out before he touched his brother's arm to get them both back to the Manor.

* * *

"I have dad and Aunt Phoebe getting my car. I hope it's still there," Wyatt said dropping down on the sofa.

"Yeah, my box is in there." Chris turned another page of the Book of Shadows.

"What are you looking for now?"

"The tall demon in black that tried to get your powers, I'm pretty sure that he was planning all this and he is not vanquished. He will be back."

The blonde witch took the book away from his brother. "You've done enough for today, all of you. I don't want to be in your shoes when Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe learn about this. I'll check for the demon."

"You don't know what he looked like."

"Do you, I thought you said he had a hood over half his face."

"He did, but maybe I'll find something. I can at least try."

"Not tonight, what about your homework?"

"I think I should accept that school is not the right thing for me. I should just become a full time witch."

"Well, I don't accept that, and you shouldn't either. Not after that potion wore off."

Chris stared at the ceiling, he was tired but something kept him awake. It took him some time to figure out what it was, when he suddenly remembered the blue box in his brother's car. He climbed out of his bed and orbed into the car that now stood again at its usual place in the driveway. The box that held something of his former life had fallen under the seat but was still unharmed, Chris took it and carried it back into the Manor.

"Haven't you been in bed?" Leo called to his youngest son from his place at the dining table.

"Yes, but I had to get up again." The teenager sat down opposite his father and placed the box on the table.

"It's after midnight; I want you to go back to bed." Leo pointed towards the box. "What's that?"

"Peter gave it to me. It's from the other timeline."

Leo frowned. "Who's Peter?"

"An ex-Elder; You probably know him. He was a friend of mine."

"What's inside?"

Chris opened the box, on top lay a black note book. He flipped through it and read different names, people he had known and what kind of relationship they had. Most of them Chris couldn't remember (yet) but that was probably the reason why he done this book. There were also some notes what happened during the time of the Charmed Ones and what he had too do to influence them. Leo becoming Elder was underlined a few times, as if that had been the most difficult part and maybe it was.

"So?" Leo asked.

"A book...with facts on the alternate timeline; the past, some spells and some demons to vanquish." He placed the small book aside, there were a few photographs in an envelope. Each showed another family member, apart from Leo. Chris gave the pictures to his father who glanced at them quickly.

"Letters!" Chris announced. "To Leo, Wyatt and Chris," he read out. "I wrote myself a letter, that's weird."

Leo held out his hand, but Chris shook his head. "I'll read them first, now that I have them, I decide when it is time for you to get them."

Leo smirked. "Chris, this is no game, you probably have something important to say to us."

"You didn't know it for seventeen years what is one more day?" Chris placed everything back into the box and closed it. "I'll go to bed now."

But of course, Chris couldn't sleep without checking everything out once more. The notes in the book where not that interesting as he didn't know the people and the things about the Charmed Ones already had happened. Most of the events in the other timeline, Chris had already remembered. It was dates of deaths mostly but also saying when he was with Wyatt...on his free will or not, but the letters caught his attention.

To Leo,

Dad, after the tons of letters you gave to me as the only proof to your very existence I thought it was time to give you one myself. Although, I can't judge you because I don't know your motivation I have to say that I know you saw the changes in Wyatt. You had to, but then why didn't you come to help? I'm not asking you as a father although that should have been reason enough to finally leave your cloud but as an Elder I thought it was your job to protect innocents just as it is ours as witches. You did nothing, people were dying all around us and I'm not only referring to our family.

Why didn't you stop that, why didn't you at least help?

However, I don't hate you, I never hated you. How could I, you were never around for me to know you. I can't hate people I don't know. Hate results of love, that's what mom always said, thinking I'd still love you like she did even though you left her. I never understood why you cared so much for everyone else, but not for me. Everyone always told me "Leo, he is a kind man, he is genuine, and he risks his life for the greater good". All I know of you is that you are my father, I know that but I don't feel that way towards you. You obviously never saw me as your son, so I guess we are even on that. I don't know what was wrong with me, to make you act like that but this is not about me. This is about you and your behaviour, only you know why you did it and what your reasons where.

For the future, you need to make the right decisions for your family. We maybe have another chance if you want that but it only depends on you. I have enough to do, to live with my conscious. I probably did things that make me no matter than Wyatt but I try to tell myself that it was for the right purpose. We are pretty similar in this area and if what mom said, is right and a lot of other things too. If we meet again we should start on anew and if I give you a hard time I hope you understand that you were giving me a hard time, too.

_Orbs filled Chris' bedroom in his grandfather's apartment but he knew it wasn't Wyatt as his orbs had turned dark. __The only other people that could orb in this family were dead or gone with every other good magical being that had once lived here. _

"_Chris, we need to talk." _

_The brunette eighteen__ year old sat up on his bed. "There's nothing to talk about, although I wonder why you are still here while everyone else ran off to hide." _

"_The Elders are still up there. We are waiting for everyone else to be safe," Leo said. "I need you to go, too," Leo said. He lend against the desk. _

"_I'm not leaving here." _

"_You have to, i__t's not safe here." _

"_I stay with grandpa, he needs me."_

"_He's dying," the Elder said coldly. "And you will too if you stay here." _

"_As if you cared, w__hy this sudden concern about me anyway; I can't even remember saying more than two words to you." _

"_I don't want anyone else in this family dead," Leo replied angrily. "You and your cousins need to stay safe, in the long run you are the only ones who can fight against…" He let the sentence trail off. _

"_Fight against Wyatt, you mean. Don't you think he would have already killed me if he wanted too, maybe he doesn't want to fight anymore. Maybe it's enough now. Maybe…"_

"_Wyatt is corrupted with powers, he won't have enough. The only reason why he hasn't killed you yet is because he doesn't feel that you are a threat to him. The moment Victor dies, he will come to get you; can you promise me that you will not go with him?" _

_Chris shrugged. "I don't need to promise you anything, I don't owe you anything."_

"_Wyatt thinks that with you at his side, it'll increase his powers and it probably will."_

"_I will not turn evil, if that's what you mean."_

"_No, but you still have a bond with your brother and he knows that and he supports it so you will be ready to help him with whatever he wants to be done. We need you to leave." _

"_Great faith you have in me, but __why am I even surprised? You don't know anything about me. I will not join Wyatt, I don't know why he lets me go but I know that you were the one always close to him. He never talked to mom like he did with you; it's your job as his father and a damn Elder to bring him back!" _

_Leo didn't show any reaction to his son's words. He just remained where he was looking at Chris. "I can't bring him back. All we can do now is prevent more people from dying. I'll get you out of here if you want to go or not. Both of your powers combined will do more damage than any demon in this world. I can't trust you won't help your brother." Leo moved closer towards his son, Chris tried to orb out but felt he couldn't. "We have a lot in common, you know."_

"_God, I hope not. What did you do?"_

"_I prevent you from orbing out on me." _

_Chris waved his arm at his father but nothing happened, he frowned. _

"_I knew you'd use your powers against me, so I blocked them. Chris, it's only for the best."_

_The brunette narrowed his eyes at his father and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wondered whose best it was for. _

"_Chris…" Chris hated the sound of his name coming out of father's mouth. Probably because he wasn't used to hearing it, Leo touched his arm and they erupted in orbs. When the blue and white lights around Chris disappeared he looked at his surroundings. It was a large room with a round table in the middle. His father was no where to be seen, Chris scoffed. Of course, his father was never around, he never had been and never will be. He was just glad that his grandfather was in the hospital right now, someone would look after him until Chris figured out where he was and how to get back. _

"_Don't worry; you can go back through the door." The teenager swirled around at the voice, a person appeared out of the shadows. "I'll make sure; he won't be able to reach you again." _

"_Where is he?" Chris asked his arms crossed. _

"_Do you care?" His brother asked in return. "He's still alive if that's what you mean." _

"_Still, huh?" Well, seriously, Chris couldn't care less. "So, I can just go?"_

"_Sure, although I'd wish you'd stay here but I know you are too stubborn. By the way, you don't happen to know where all the magical beings disappeared to?"_

"_No." And if he did he wouldn't tell. _

_Wyatt shrugged. "Well...good, I prefer some upper levelled demon to a little dwarf anyway." The older man approached his brother and looked down on him. "You stay with grandpa."_

"_You could come with me to see him."_

_Wyatt gave him an amused look; "s__ome other time."_

"_There probably won't be another time." It was hard enough to say it but at least with one thing his father was right, Victor was going to die, it only was a matter of time. The cancer had spread through his body, the doctors already told him. _

"_Can't you do something?" Chris heard himself ask, his voice sounded strange maybe because of the tears. _

"_You know if I saw a way, I'd do it at once," Wyatt said. He sounded honest but who knew how could he was in masking himself. "There are things we can't change, but maybe one day." _

_Chris nodded and turned around walking towards the door. _

"_The next time I'll show you around the place," the blonde witch told him. "After all, this will be your home too. When grandpa won't need you anymore, I'll have your room finished soon. You'll love it; I got you a great LCD TV and a stereo. Really soon, you and me will have a great time here, I'll give you whatever you want. You only have to voice it." _

_Chris nodded mutely. H__e wished his mom back, his aunts, uncles and cousins. He wished that his dad had ever cared for him; he wished his grandfather was healthy again. He wished the world wouldn't be that dark anymore. He wished demons were still living in the underworld and not in the fancy blocks of San Francisco and drive German cars. He'd wish his brother's orbs would turn back to normal. _

_But, Wyatt surely wouldn't want to grant him those wishes because for him it was exactly how it should be. He was the most powerful human being in this world; he had demons to serve him and mortals to fear him. He had everything he wanted for the price of his soul. _

**_It'll be great if you could leave me a little review now. _**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi, here is the next little part. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I totally love to see what you think about this story.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta piperspeanut. **

Chapter 33

Chris buried his face in his hands and sighed. He was way too tired to listen to Senora Garcia. His plan had been to do as many foreign languages as possible because he knew that whitelighters and Elders could speak the same languages as their charges. Unfortunately, he had no charges yet and even if he had it was pretty unlikely that it was that easy. He had to learn the languages the usual way, if he had known that to begin with he would not have started the courses.

Amy shoved him to get his attention back on the blackboard. "You may want to listen; we'll have a test tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"She just said so."

Chris rubbed his eyes, he needed to focus here. He was just so tired. First he had to rescue Wyatt, then the stupid box had given him more memories then he wanted to remember and in the end he was wide awake until dawn and then fell into a restless slumber, until Wyatt woke him rather cruelly. It was only half an hour since lunch and the teenager almost fell asleep in his chair.

"I am going home," he said to Amy when Senora Garcia dismissed them.

"You can not just go home."

"I'll get a statement from the nurse."

"You have to be sick to get a statement."

"No shit... Amy, I have it covered. I see you tomorrow."

The Afro-American shrugged. "If you think you need to behave like that a month before the SATs it's your choice."

Chris glared at her and walked off without saying one more word. If anyone knew the kind of stuff that was going on in his life they wouldn't act like the SAT's were the most important thing.

* * *

When Chris came home he heard a noise in the kitchen, he really hoped it was just one of his aunts and not his father or brother. While he moved towards the room he wondered who'd be angrier that he skipped school, Leo or Wyatt.

Chris frowned seeing the brown haired woman. "What are you doing here" he asked Amber.

She turned around smiling. "I went shopping and promised your dad to bring something for you as well. I'm putting it away and then I will start on dinner before Leo and the kids get home."

The teenager crossed his arms in front of his chest. She sounded way too comfortable for his liking, not to mention the way she moved around in their kitchen or how she talked about Leo coming home with the kids.

"This is not your home," Chris said.

"I know but its Leo's."

"Not for long anymore, I guess." After his brother had already suggested Leo would move out and how their father was spending more and more time not at the Manor. Chris was pretty sure that he and Wyatt would be living there alone soon, and he wasn't that upset about it.

"I don't think, Leo will leave you," Amber said. "So, why are you home already, it's still a bit early for a school day."

"Well, although it is none of your business I was sent home by the nurse because I wasn't feeling well."

"You don't look sick."

"I'm pretty sure the nurse knows better."

Amber was still smiling. "Okay, as you said it's not my concern, although...if you are really sick, I could fix you some tea."

"Thanks. I can fix my own tea if I wanted it. I will just go to bed, make your self at home. Oh wait, you already have."

Chris climbed up the stairs angry, stupid bitch! She acts like this is her home. Once in his room Chris orbed out of the Manor, he appeared in his brother's office but he wasn't there. The seventeen year old left the empty room; he saw Wyatt talking to Amanda at the bar and didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

Wyatt sat at the bar with one of his best friends folding napkins. He had been awake the whole night trying to figure out what he should do. Should he tell anyone what he had done, but he knew he was going to bust if he kept it secret.

"I did a really bad thing."

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Do you remember Julie? The girl Ray is in deep passionate love with?"

"You mean the Julie Ray is deeply and passionately in love with but she doesn't know anything about it."

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, I met her the other day and thought I talk a bit to her about Ray. You know he is so shy, I just wanted to help. Unfortunately, she doesn't want a boyfriend just now, especially not Ray."

"But that's not bad, that is good. He finally knows what's going on."

"That's not all," Wyatt admitted, chewing on his bottom lip. "We spend some more time together, had a drink and dinner and went to a club and…I went home with her."

"Oh but Wy, that's fine. You couldn't have left her walk home by herself that was really nice of you." Amanda put another finished napkin in the box. "Hold on, you only walked her home, right?"

Wyatt looked down. "No...I also went inside with her and stayed there a while, you know and…"

"Had sex? You had sex with Ray's…Well, with Julie?" the young woman exclaimed. "How could you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Of course, you weren't thinking. There was no blood left in your head to think, do you have any idea how much this will hurt him?"

"Do you think I should tell him?"

Amanda sighed. "I don't know, I mean they aren't even together but it'll still feel like betrayal to him. You are his best friend and you know what he feels for her, that's really bad."

Wyatt sighed. He already knew that.

Amanda looked up when she noticed someone walking towards them. "Hi Chris," she greeted the teenager. "I leave you two. Sorry, Wyatt, this is something you need to decide for yourself." She took the box and the rest of the napkins and moved to another table leaving the brothers at the bar.

"Don't you have school?" Wyatt asked.

"I got a statement from the nurse."

"Why...what's wrong?" the blonde looked worried.

"Nothing; I'm good."

"Then how did you get the statement?" the twenty year old frowned. He didn't need an answer. "So, you are skipping school again and you even used magic to do that? Haven't you told me that the Elders are already on your tail because of those memories? Do you want them to punish you for using magic for your own personal gain? Although, I think there is nothing you can gain from skipping school and not listening to your teachers."

Chris shrugged. "I already accepted that I will fail the exams."

The older brother shook his head. "What do you do here?"

"Amber is at the Manor, cleaning the kitchen, putting groceries away and fixing dinner."

"Okay, so she moves in?"

"Do you think it's funny? I want her gone." Wyatt didn't reply and Chris grinned evilly. "So, you slept with your best friend's girlfriend?" he asked.

The blonde glared at his brother. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"No, I overheard you talking to Amanda."

"Right, I was talking to Amanda not to you." Wyatt said angrily. "You overheard? You eavesdropped, I can't believe it."

Chris was slightly taken aback by his brother's reaction. "I'm sorry; I just waited for you guys to finish your talk. I didn't want to interrupt, wouldn't you have told me anyway sooner or later?"

"No," Wyatt exclaimed. "Why should I tell you? I was talking to my best friend not my brother."

"I thought we were friends as well?"

"First and for all we are brothers, and I don't talk to my little brother about stuff, he doesn't understand."

"Why shouldn't I understand?"

"Because, you have no idea about girls and relationships and stuff, don't tell me you do because you had a girlfriend. That was just some teenage love; it has nothing to do with the real world."

"But you know so much? You had like what…six girlfriends in three years. That makes two per year."

"I'm really glad your maths reaches so far," Wyatt muttered. "Just go home...Chris, and keep out of my business. Do you get that? I don't want to talk about this actual problem or any problem with you anymore, and I don't want you orbing to the restaurant if I can't trust that you won't eavesdrop on me and learn things you shouldn't."

Chris stared at his brother. "But I…"

"I mean it, Chris," Wyatt interrupted him.

* * *

Chris orbed back to the Manor after spending some time wandering around the mall. He heard voices in the dining room and already knew he wouldn't join them.

"Chris, come here, have dinner with us," Leo called.

"No...Thanks"

"I heard you got a statement from the nurse. What's with that?" the ex-Eder asked entering the hallway when Chris climbed up the stairs.

"Nothing"

"I want to talk about that and I want you to join us for dinner."

The teenager rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you want, just leave me alone." He walked to his room and let the door shut behind him with a loud bang. He kicked some stuff lying on the ground on his way to his desk. He sat down but only stared out of the window; he couldn't believe how his brother had reacted. He never thought anything about staying in the back listening, he hadn't been eavesdropping. At least not on purpose, everything was just Amber's fault anyway. If she hadn't been at the Manor acting like it was all hers, he'd never went to see his brother.

Chris crumpled some papers and tossed them in the bin, before orbing out again.

"He looked around the dark lair; this had not been the place he had aimed for.

"I have been waiting for you, Christopher," the demon said appearing out of the shadows.

"No shit. I guess it was you who made me come here," the teenager crossed his arms over his chest.

The demon smiled and bent his head. "Indeed. Although, I was nice enough to wait until you wanted to come down here on your own you know...free will and all."

"Thanks," Chris replied sarcastically.

"Don't you want to know why I brought you here?"

"To kill me...duh"

"Oh no, my name is Tork. I brought you here to warn you and to have you think about us forming a team," the black skinned demon said. Chris didn't like the tone in his voice; it was too calm and determined. Like a sells man that knocked on your front door to make you buy some shit like a shining umbrella.

"Well...Tork, considering you are a demon there is no such thing as a team between us ever. I guess you will have to search for someone else."

"I don't want someone else. I am aiming for the greatest power, which would be you and your brother. At least I heard you were."

"We are."

Tork inhaled some air sharply. "I hope so, I am not so sure about that anymore."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the demon that tried to steal Wyatt's powers and almost succeeded? Although, he didn't expect the cousins, and do you remember the demon that attacked you when you found out you can use your brother's powers."

"I do. The question is how can you, or how do you even know about it."

"I am telepathic."

"Great. So, you tap into our heads?"

"Only in yours actually"

"Fantastic. It's not like I am confused enough I don't need strangers in my head."

"I know those memories are confusing you, they are influencing you as well. Just like they do now, without knowing as much as you do, would you talk to me or vanquish me right away? You know sometimes demons have something to say that brings you into a better position. Now," Tork bent his head once more. "I do apologize for watching you, so to speak. It won't happen again."

"You better stop acting like a voyeur," Chris felt really uncomfortable knowing that someone else knew what was going on in his head.

"I will. Anyway, don't fear those memories. I'm sure in the end they will rescue you."

"Rescue me from what?"

"I can't tell you that, but those two demons, Lex and Zyphor, they are brothers. They are the greatest force I've seen in my whole life. They were born by a member of the Triad and a really powerful witch. When Lex, the older brother was born, magic stopped for 24 hours. You may see the similarities."

"You mean they are like our evil counterparts?"

"Yes, you could say so. This will be your first challenge. Your big battle, and only one of you will survive."

"One...so, the demons die and one of us, too? I thought you were a telepath not a seer."

"I'm not, but I have friends. Neither me or any of my friends want them to succeed." Chris glared at him. "I'm telling the truth," Tork said. "No demon wants them as a new source; they are cruel even for demons. They kill whoever crosses their path."

"If you don't want them then why don't you kill them?"

"That'd be suicide."

"You would rather have me and Wyatt sacrifice ourselves."

"That's what you are going to do anyway; it's in your nature. If Lex and Zyphor are the new source there is no hope for any of us."

"But if we win, we'll vanquish you eventually."

"Unless; we stay in hiding down here"

"You could stay in the underworld forever just to make sure we stop these demons?"

Tork nodded. "Do you doubt you will win?" Chris asked.

"I do, to make it through this battle you have to be like one. Your inner bond can't have one crack that is why I have you here right now."

"Because of the little fight we had?"

"Because you do not trust each other enough, you only have a chance with combined powers. Nothing can stand between you; your minds have to be focused on the fight and nothing else. Friends or careers can't matter to you."

"We are human, it will matter."

"I understand but your life depends on it, and we are ready to help you as good as we can with information or fire power, whatever you need. Though, your greatest strength is your brotherhood and hopefully it is their weakest point."

"I don't understand."

Tork made a step forward and grabbed his chest. Chris could only stare at him as the flames started where his heart should be, vanquishing him. Suddenly in every dark corner of the lair flames appeared and screams filled the air before everything got quiet.

"_Come on, Luces, I'm too stupid for this game. How about we finish and do something else?" Chris asked. Luces had become his personal entertainer for the last weeks and even though Chris hated to spend time with the demon, he'd rather tried to learn chess than be alone the whole day. Wyatt had given him books, DVD's and music all he wanted and even tried to entertain him with a wild party but Chris hated it. _

"_Or we could go out. If you stay with me, he won't send someone to follow me."_

"_You know, who is following you?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Some assassin, some girl, a Phoenix...just the usual people he uses to observe someone."_

_Luces swallowed. "You should forget about her."_

"_Okay, okay. Now, come on, how about…."_

"_We don't. I have orders to keep you here until you are called."_

"_Called for what?"_

"_I don't know. He is talking to Lex and Zypher at the moment."_

"_What do they want?"_

"_Even if I knew I couldn't tell you. My guess is, though, that they are searching for the magical community that hide somewhere. You don't happen to know where they fled too, do you." _

_Chris shook his head. His Uncle Coop had taken his remaining cousins without telling Chris, he wasn't angry about that. It probably was the safest way; no one can get knowledge out of him that he didn't have. _

"_Go on playing. It's your," Luces said but Chris left the table standing at the window looking out. He wanted to be prepared when he would meet Lex and Zypher although he didn't know what to prepare for. Wyatt sent a stupid demon that was so low levelled that it wasn't worth a name to bring Chris into the large conference room. Chris glanced at the two powerful demons briefly. He hated them as much as he hated every demon but on the other hand these two probably were the only force that equalled Wyatt. _

"_We need to talk," Wyatt said standing in front of his little brother, arms crossed. "Actually, it's only one question. I know you happened to be the last one talk to Uncle Coop and the cousins before they left. He didn't mention where he was going?" Straight to the point that was unusual Wyatt tended to sweet talk Chris before he said what he really wanted. _

"_No. I don't know where they are."_

"_We can't trust him," Zypher said. _

"_Why not, d__id I ever give you a reason not to?" Chris asked his brother. _

"_I was told that you have met with a seer, an oracle and a fortune teller. Why?"_

_Chris sighed he should have known that he had been observed. _

"_I wanted to know what the future holds and what role I have." He tried to sound nonchalant. "I was curious."_

"_I decide what role you have," Wyatt said._

"_I don't believe him one word," Lex replied. _

"_You want evidence, I take it," the ruler of all evil sighed. "What a waste of time."_

_Chris couldn't help but feel a wave of fear rolling over him. Wyatt was unpredictable. The blonde waved his hand and Tork shimmered in the room. "Do you have anything to hide, Chris this would be your chance to say it." Wyatt asked and the brunette shook his head "Tork?"_

_The demon bowed his head and closed his eyes. Chris felt him search through his head, it made him feel dizzy. _

"_He doesn't know where they are, but he wished to know and wants them back, my lord. He'd do anything to be with them again."_

"_Anything...e__ven go against me?" Wyatt asked. Tork looked at Chris his face showing no emotion and he didn't try to read his mind. He was quiet for a moment then shook his head. "Never, he'll stay at your side and on your side."_

_Wyatt nodded and a small smile appeared. "Is that enough for you?" he asked the two demons. They didn't answer. "You are dismissed, Tork. I have a job for you, Chris. Take Luces and let him show you the way to the room where I store the books from magic school. I want you to mix the strongest potion you can find."_

_Chris frowned, m__ix a potion? Probably another way to keep him busy, or maybe…didn't Wyatt glare at the demons in his conference room with more hate for them than anyone Chris could remember?_

**_Don't forget to leave me a review on this one please. _**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for the many reviews the last time. I appreciate you take your time for that. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for all her help. **

Chapter 34

Sue dressed in a violet leopard-print shirt walking next to Chris trying to explain to him within two minutes how he was supposed to study for the test.

"You've got to see it in a positive way," she finally said. "Once it starts it'll be over before you know it."

"Thanks Sue, you are a great help like always."

"Oh come on, one essay, critical reading, you can do that."

"Right and the freaking rest"

The young girl shrugged. "You only need too…oh look!" she exclaimed and pointed to a car. Wyatt was leaning against it. He wore blue jeans that hung lose on his hips and his favourite green and white striped t-shirt, the only thing Chris wasn't allow to borrow, although it fit Wyatt kind of funny. Black sunglasses shaded his eyes,

Sue drew in a deep breath. "Seriously, he is so hot; hey...you should ask him to come to the party Saturday."

Chris sighed. "I rather he didn't know about that party until it is over, because if he knows my dad will know and I am not sure how he will like the idea of me giving a party in P3."

"I don't really see the problem but it is okay. I guess we can just call him when the party is already going on. I have to go now...I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Have fun studying."

Chris looked after her before approaching his brother. He and Wyatt hadn't been talking at all for the last few days ever since they had the argument in the restaurant. Therefore Chris hadn't told him anything about the demon yet. There are rare moments that the brothers don't speak with one another. The brunette thought it was probably wrong to keep the information about the new source of evil from Wyatt but he thought he deserved an apology first. Sometimes you can't be rational.

"Hey, Wy...what are you doing here?"

"Get in the car," the blonde said.

"Why, where are we going?"

"Just get in the car or I'll throw you in."

Chris scrunched up his face, he knew that Wyatt was still angry at him although Chris thought he had no reason to be...but he didn't have to be mean. "Where are we going" the younger asked again but when he saw the dark glare he got from his brother he shrugged climbing into the car, a ride home was never bad.

They drove a bit in silence before Wyatt started to tap the wheel when they had to stop at a red light. The twenty year old tried to calm him self down and start the conversation objectively.

"Okay, have you been talking to Ray lately?" Wyatt asked

"Lately, I think the last time I saw Ray was when I orbed into your apartment right after you told them we were witches."

"You haven't seen him since then?"

"No, Wy. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong...I'll tell you what's wrong; you went to Ray and told him what I did; didn't you."

"Okay," Chris stressed. He leaned; his head against the window. "Why would I do that?"

"Because... you wanted to hurt me"

"That's ridiculous, I didn't go to anyone and tell them anything to hurt you or for whatever reason you have dreamed up. I have lots of problems of my own without your soap opera-like pathetic life. I really have no interest in what you did or what you are doing, who you have sex with or not. After all, that is what you told me, right? That I have nothing to do with your life, right? I'm not your friend only your brother and what else?"

Wyatt sighed. "Listen, this is serious for me. Ray is my best friend and he is really hurt and angry and I don't want to loose my best friend."

"Right, after all you have no other friends."

"That's not what I mean. We have been friends since we were kids and I know I did something really bad and I hurt him immensely but I was sure when I made up my mind to tell him about everything that we could get through it and be okay. Now someone has told him...so, I didn't only hurt him but I also lied to him."

"Well, Wyatt, first of all, shouldn't you have thought about that before you nailed the girl. Second, it's not my problem, I didn't tell him anything. Maybe you should think about who else, you told what happened and then you find out who really did it…" Chris stopped and just stared out of the window.

"I only told Amanda" Wyatt said. No way, Amanda had told Ray, she said that Wyatt should decide himself when it was the right them. No way, she had betrayed him like that, and what would she get out of it, two fighting friends. He looked away from the street a moment towards his brother; he had to admit maybe he jumped to conclusions way too fast.

Chris never stopped staring out of the window. He couldn't look at his brother right now; it hurt him to see that Wyatt actually thought that he was capable of doing such a bad thing. He would never tell anyone, anything Wyatt told him in private not even when he heard something, on accident. He had not been eavesdropping, he had just over heard.

"I guess, the demon was right after all," the seventeen year old said.

Wyatt glanced back at his brother. "What?"

"I said, the demon was right after all."

"What demon?"

"The demon that had been reading my mind for weeks, he got me to his lair to talk to me about the demonic brothers who want to become the new source of evil."

The blonde's head whipped back and forth between his brother and the street before he finally stopped the car at the side. He shut off the motor and turned in his seat. "What the hell are you telling me here?"

"Well, I guess you were too caught up in the gossip you created yourself, and didn't do any research on the demons that had attacked us. The one with the blue things, when I used your powers and the other one who tried to absorb your powers when I rescued you with the cousins, they are brothers. They are working to become the new source. You want to hear something funny? When the older brother was born magic stopped. They are really powerful, equally powerful to us. Maybe even more, we have to stop them eventually."

Wyatt ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Okay...well, then that's what we do. What about this other demon, you were talking about?"

"Tork. He was the leader of a group of beings who have psychic powers and mind related powers. Such as seers, soothsayers, oracles and what I do know, is they want us to stop them. They were even willing to help us, but they are all vanquished now."

"You vanquished them?"

"No, someone vanquished them who didn't want us to know too much."

"Okay," Wyatt took a deep breath. "We start doing something right now?"

"We can't just bust in the underworld and try to vanquish them, Wyatt. It's not that easy, this needs preparation, training and research. Moreover, you can't find them, I tried." Chris sighed. "Look, Wyatt, I have so many things in my mind right now and all you think about is some mistake you made that probably won't mean anything anymore in a year, while some demons are trying to ruin the world. I can't do this right now, I can't fight with you. Aside from the fact that it is dangerous for us at the moment to fight, to crack our bond...it just hurts, I don't like fighting with you. You hurt me just as much as you hurt Ray. You shut me out of your life; you tell me I'm not a friend, I'm just your little dumb brother who doesn't know anything. Now you accuse me of wanting to hurt you just as much by telling Ray. Do you really think I want to end a friendship? How can you think I'd betray you like that?"

Wyatt's shoulders slacked. "I know...it just seemed to make sense."

Chris snorted. "Whatever, what would make sense for me would be for you to find a solution to this whole mess and then bend over the book of shadows and try to find out everything you can about these demons. I gotta study." The brunette orbed out of the car leaving his brother to feel even more, guilty now that he had hurt two people. Not just two random people, but two people that both mean so much to him.

* * *

Phoebe was sorting through the laundry of Wyatt, Chris and Leo in the Manor. She wanted to help a bit and found that doing dislikeable housework was the right way to help the three men. She had brought her two youngest daughters with her and watched them play monopoly with Wyatt.

"Why are you sad, Wyatt?" Patty peeped up suddenly.

The blonde looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing, Pat."

"Of course it is something, I wouldn't feel it otherwise."

Wyatt sighed. "Don't be mad but I don't want to talk about it with you."

"You could talk to mommy about it," little Penny said. In her world her mommy could still make everything better.

"Yeah, I guess, I should," Wyatt replied with a look to his aunt.

"Anytime, baby," the formerly middle Charmed sister said.

"After our game, please," Patty cried and Wyatt had to agree. He didn't spent much time with his cousins lately, so they deserved it.

Phoebe went to the kitchen with a basket full of dirty clothes. She bent over the sink for a moment as she felt tears welling up in her eyes thinking of her deceased sister who wasn't there to help her sons. The memory of Piper still hurt so much sometimes it was hard to take, before a tear could fall down her cheeks though, her painful expression turned into a light smile remembering the good times. Life was bitter sweet; she sighed and moved away from the sink starting to load the washing machine. The woman was still trying to wrap her mind around everything she had been told by her younger sister and Wyatt. First Paige dropped the bombshell that Leo in fact had a new love and a serious relationship and now Wyatt wore the worried expression he had inherited from his mom because of two demons that were trying to become a new source. Although...she felt that there was another reason why her oldest, nephew was so concerned especially seeing how he acted around his brother. Chris was not talking to him most of the time and Wyatt tried to act all cool and easy around him like nothing had happened between them when even the youngest family member saw that something was going on. Anyway, the demons were the most important thing. They had to be stopped because they were a threat to all of them. When the Charmed Ones had officially retired she had hoped that she wouldn't have to worry about demons for a long time now but it had turned out, she always had to worry about them. They were never gone, they were more or less powerful but never gone and none of the Halliwell or Mitchell family was ever safe. It was a cruel thought and only the hope that everything will turn out alright made it bearable.

"Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe swirled around surprised by the voice behind her. "Wyatt, is your game over already?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you or anything," the young man said guilty.

"Nah, don't you worry. I was just thinking."

"Okay. No we aren't finished yet, but the girls wanted to watch something on TV. I hope that is okay." Phoebe nodded and Wyatt went on. "I did something bad, I made a huge mistake."

"You want to talk about it?" She sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for him to sit down as well. "What happened?"

"Well, first, I slept with a girl my best friend Ray likes a lot. They are not together yet or anything but he loves her and I just…I was talking to her and then it suddenly happened."

Phoebe looked at him blankly. "Why, baby that is bad but as you said yourself they are no couple, does this girl even know that Ray likes her?"

"I think she suspected something but she didn't know exactly until I told her, but I only told her to help Ray. He is really shy and I wanted to give him a little push, but that is not the bad thing. The bad thing is I slept with her."

"And what does she think about it?"

"She…I don't know. She told me that she doesn't want a boyfriend at the moment. So, I'm not sure what she thinks about it. The point is I hurt my best friend."

"I understand...I really do. I did stupid stuff as well when I was your age. Or younger," Phoebe laughed lightly. "I know you feel guilty, but sweetie, I think you are too young to be able to suppress lust every time and if you told the girl that another boy loved her and she still was ready to have sex with you, you are not to blame. You are single, she is single and probably doesn't even like your friend the way he likes her. You did no damage."

The twenty year old shook his head. "I think I did, because someone told Ray." Phoebe mouthed an 'Oh'. "And I accused Chris of having told him because Chris had been eavesdropping on me talking to Amanda and I was pretty mean to him saying he was only my brother and not a friend and that I want him out of my life. I thought he took revenge by telling Ray, I know that was stupid. I had no reason to think that, I was angry at myself and took it out on Chris the other day and now I even suspected him of betraying me like this. I should have known he wouldn't hurt me like this, now Ray is angry with me and Chris is angry with me. I hurt them both so bad and the truth is they are my best friends. What should I do?"

"First, you should find out how your friend Ray is dealing with everything that happened. Maybe it isn't as bad as you think, and then you should apologize to Chris. I'm sure he will accept it, he knows you and he loves you. There is no use in moping around here. You can sit here and be angry with yourself or you can make a move, work it out, talk to the people you hurt." Phoebe patted his hand.

Wyatt took a deep breath; of course he knew that he would need to talk to them, but he was scared what he might learn.

Suddenly a scream could be heard. It was Patty who was crying for her mom.

The two witches ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, where they found Patty and Penny hugging each other on the sofa and a young dark haired girl with olive skin wearing tight black trousers and a blue bottom down top with the first two bottoms undone.

Wyatt's hands which he had positioned to blast the intruder were held in the air but he didn't do anything but stared at the young woman, his jaw slacked. She was striking.

Phoebe stared at the young girl as well but regained her composure. "You"

Wyatt awoke from his shock and looked at his aunt quizzically. "You know her, Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded. "I do. I remember her. I…what are you doing here?" She asked. Her two daughters ran to her side and hugged her.

Bianca stood straight, her right hand on her hip. "I am expected by Chris."

"Are you now? And who are you?" Wyatt asked still wondering what was going on.

"My name's Bianca and I, was invited to come here."

Phoebe frowned. She remembered the young woman from the future clearly. Although she had to be a bit younger than the first time the Charmed Ones had met her, she still looked the same. Only something was different. Phoebe looked her in the eyes and noticed the difference. Her eyes were a, warm dark brown not icy, hard black ones. She found the girl looked genuine and trusted her. She called for her nephew, Chris entered the living room. "I have to study; I told you I don't have time to…" He stopped seeing the dark girl in the room. "Play...hey, you are here. I thought you wouldn't come."

"I had to think about the suggestion," Bianca said. "But I made up my mind, I decided that I have nothing to lose."

Chris nodded. "Good, do you have your grimoire? There is the Book of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want her to look at the book?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shrugged. "The book will protect itself if it thinks that she is evil."

"What is that all about?" Phoebe asked.

They walked over to the table in the conservatory where the Book of Shadows was lying open.

"We made a deal," the brunette Halliwell explained. "We won't vanquish her, none of us, and she won't attack us or innocents."

"Really...and we can trust her?" Wyatt asked.

Chris glared at his brother a moment before smiling. "I do. So you only have to trust me not her."

The blonde understood what his brother was referring to. "Okay, but do you care to explain to me how you guys know each other."

"Sure, this is Bianca. She was my fiancé in the other timeline and helped me fight you," Chris explained. "The point is whenever I remember her, I also remember the feelings I had for her and therefore I am sure I could never vanquish her. That would give her an advantage over us, so we decided on this deal and to fix it we'll write it down in our books. Do you agree?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Yes, I agree. I can leave you guys, right? I have something else to take care of."

Chris waved it off and concentrated on writing in the book. Bianca copied his text and pushed the small grimoire towards the Halliwell.

"Will it burn my hand" the seventeen year old asked.

"Only if you are good."

"Joke." He touched the page lightly and found nothing happened so he signed. Bianca wasn't that tentative with the ancient large book in front of her. She pulled it closer to herself and wrote her name under the contract; Chris hadn't expected the book to do anything. Bianca looked up. "Surprised?"

"Indeed."

"Well, me too" She smiled. "We are done, right, because I'm on my break."

"What are you doing?"

"I work in a café at the moment, earning some extra money while going to college."

"Cool."

"And what are you studying for?"

"SATs."

"Oh right. I wish you luck."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "Thanks...I need it."

Bianca rounded the table and stood in front of Chris closely. "Who doesn't, it was great meeting you."

"It was great seeing you again." A ring orbed into Chris' hand. "I think, this is yours" He handed the young girl the engagement ring; she took it but shook her head. "No. It's not mine."

"Keep it, to remember me. I don't need anything to remember you."

Bianca tried the ring on and it fitted perfectly, she looked at her hand and smiled. "Thank you. If you ever need someone to help you find a demon or information or anything, I'm pretty good at hiding and seeking stuff, you know."

"I know," Chris laughed. "I know your methods. Thanks, I may come back to that offer. We have a big fight coming up."

"Against those two demons, that everyone in the underworld seems to be freaked out about?"

"Yes, you know them?"

"I heard of them, I'm not often in the underworld but I know they search for assassin all the time."

"But you won't help them?"

"No, I don't take orders. Anyway, I will help you if I can; you know how to reach me?"

"I do."

She put her hand flat against his chest, then rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before taking a step backwards and shimmering out.

Chris stared at the spot where she had just stood. He touched his forehead before staggering backwards a few steps falling onto the sofa.

_People were gathered in the Halliwell Manor. _

_A tour guide is showing people around the house. "Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum, a tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls."_

_The people walk through the house. Chris and Bianca walk behind them. Chris waves his arm at the probes and they turn away from them._

**"**_Nicely done," Bianca smiled before pretending to listen to the guide. _

"_Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting heyday." The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit. "Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand, demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this very floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn."_

_A holograph appears in the centre of the room of Piper, Phoebe and Paige can be seen talking to one another. _

**_Paige looked scared._****_ "_**_Okay, what was that?"_

"_I think that means you're supposed to be here," Leo replied. _

_In the holograph, Shax barges through the door and knocks the girls down. The crowd gasps, the tour guide turns off the holograph._

**"**_Scares them every time, okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out." They all move into the kitchen. "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next, a little background on the manor itself, it was actually..."_

"_Everyone leaves the kitchen except Chris and Bianca, a guard shimmers in._

**"**_Hey, you two, move along."_

**"**_Wait for it," Bianca whispered. _

_The guard moves closer to them and a dagger materialises in Bianca's hand._

**"**_Are you deaf? I said..."_

_Bianca stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him. She walks over to the basement door. "Come on."_

_They walk down the stairs to the basement. Bianca's dagger disappears._

**"**_We should be safe here until the museum closes, then we'll go get the book." She looks at Chris. "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing...__It's just sometimes I forget who you really are." _

**"**_Hey." She pulls him closer. "You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before, I met you."_

"Chris, are you okay?" Penny asked touching his arm, she jumped aside when he jerked up.

The teenager shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I gotta study."

**A memory again, but this time I didn't made it up. It's completely taken out of the original series. I hope you liked the chapter though. Let me know. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it how Wyatt finally apologizes to everyone. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Thanks to pipersepeanut**

Chapter 35

The door opened and the young man sighed. "Wyatt; formerly known as my best friend, Halliwell. What do you want?" Ray asked blocking the door so Wyatt couldn't enter his old apartment.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." The dark haired young man closed the door but when he turned around he saw the young witch standing near the sofa. He rolled his eyes. "Talk but hurry, and don't expect me to listen."

"Come on, Ray, I really feel bad enough about what happen."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to console you? You…you betrayer"

"No. Okay. Listen, I know what I did was really painful for you, it was unacceptable and wrong but…she wasn't even your girlfriend."

"But you knew that I liked her, and it was only a matter of time until I asked her out and maybe then she'd be my girlfriend."

"When...Ray, when? For over a year, you have been telling me that. It's not my problem when you are too shy or have a severe lack of confidence to ask her out. She's had two boyfriends during that time."

Ray glared at him angrily. He knew himself he was a loser with girls and Julie was one of the girls everyone wanted. So of course, he didn't expect that she'd give him a chance ever.

"You know, this does not sound like an apology to me and I think that's what I deserve...after all, my _best_ friend hurt me."

Wyatt sighed. "Right...you are right. I am really sorry. I wished I could turn back time, but I can't it happened and now we've got to live with it. After all, you learned one thing with this event, Julie doesn't care about you."

Ray's shoulders sacked. "You are such an ass."

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, why the hell did he say that? "Well, I mean, I told her that you'd loved to spend some time with her and she didn't react at all. Or reacted in the way of having sex with me, you know what I mean…"

"Hold on!" Ray almost jumped at his friend. "You told her?" he yelled.

"Why, yes. That is the whole reason why I even talked to her in the first place, to make things easier for you."

The Irish boy frowned. "Easier for me tell me, did you succeed?"

"No." Wyatt took a deep breath looking devastated. "This whole thing only led to us fighting, to me having a huge fight with my brother at the most inappropriate time. I made two people hate me because I did something wrong."

Ray nodded. "Go on."

"Please, at least you could forgive me. I really only wanted to do something good for you, I guess I just was too much of an…"

"Ass, you were an ass."

"Right, I guess I was. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

Ray sat down on the old armchair. "Yeah, I know. I can't pretend that you aren't right anyway. I talked to Julie and she really has no intention to hook up with anyone. She doesn't want a boyfriend at the moment, but she wants a mate and that's why we are going to the movies tomorrow night." He laughed. "But you can't be mad at me for being a bit jealous of you for being so easy around girls. They just seem to jump at you and that's really unfair to ugly fellas like me."

"You are not ugly, that's stupid. And although, you are a bit shy, doesn't mean that in the end you won't have a good relationship while, I have nothing."

"Yes, that's true. No one stays with someone who is shallow."

"Shallow?" Wyatt asked quite taken aback. "I am shallow?"

"Oh no" Ray quickly assured. Shrugging he added. "It's only Julie's saying."

"Julie said what?"

"She said, that it didn't mean anything between you guys and that you are, just some buddy to have fun with. Some pretty guy girls…well, I shouldn't have started." Ray coughed. "Thanks for coming and apologizing, I accept it of course. After all, you are my best friend long after Julie will be gone." The dark haired boy pulled a face. "How about a beer, I get us one. My father gave me a six pack, be right back." He hastily walked to the kitchen.

Wyatt stared ahead a moment, no one had ever called him shallow before. He never had been shallow, he followed his friend. "Do you think I'm shallow?"

Ray sighed. "No. I mean…no." Wyatt stared at him. "Well, maybe in high school. But we are grown up now, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, listen that is just some girl talking, Julie said that in college they all want to spend time with you and I'm sure that's not just because…" he trailed off. "On the other hand, we are emancipated." Ray patted his shoulder. "Oh come on, it's not important. You are like you are and I like the way you are and I know other people do as well."

"I know, but no one ever said I was shallow. I think I'm pretty deep."

"Yes, you are pretty… In high school some people said it."

"Who"

"I don't remember why is it so important for you to know what other people think about you."

"It's not," Wyatt protested. "But I'm only surprised."

"Yeah, surprise. Now, drink that" they clinked bottles "Now, why did you fight with Chris over this?"

The blonde took a laboured breath after taking a gulp. "It's a long story." He took another sip, "Who told you what happened?" he finally asked although he was pretty sure about the answer.

Ray looked uncomfortable. "It was Amanda." Wyatt nodded, he had known it. What did this mean? He had trusted his female best friend and she just threw it back at him. "I already told her that I think that you should have told me, that it wasn't her job to do it," Ray added. "I mean it wasn't, I'm sure you told her in confidence and she had no right to come to be behind your back. I'm sure you would have told me eventually."

Wyatt nodded although he wasn't sure about it. "I don't understand why she did that. She said she thought it was my decision when or if I tell you."

"You know Amanda, she's changed. She is around other people and has this boyfriend now and is totally focused on her career as a psychologist. But…don't they have to be discreet?"

"Yeah, they do."

Ray put his bottle down; he went to his friend's side. "Hey, would you like to spend the night with me, Wyatt?" he grinned. "You are so pretty," he said disguising his voice to one of a little girl.

Wyatt shoved him slightly smiling. "Sure."

"I see us," Ray went on in his normal voice. "On the sofa, watching the most freaky horror movie they have in the video store, emptying those last four bottles, eating unhealthy junk food. You know just being boys."

Wyatt nodded. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Peter stood in front of his mirror trying on the fourth black shirt. Instead of looking at it at all he fixed his hair once again. "You know, I still don't understand why you are here," he said to his reflection.

"Mmmh," came, the absent reply.

The ex-Elder turned around buttoning his shirt facing the teenager that had flopped on his bed a few minutes ago. "Well, care to enlighten me?"

"I don't know," Chris said toying with a corner of the blanket.

"Okay, when did we become friends?"

"When, I gave you my stuff to give me back."

"But that didn't even happen."

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Actually, yes I'm on my way out. I have a real friend coming over and we are going out."

"I see; I'm no one's friend. That's fine, that's just how it is supposed to be."

The older man sighed. "Are you going to cry" he asked smirking but Chris only glared at him. "Alright, hey...why don't you come with us? Have some fun."

"I can't, my dad checks on me. I'm not allowed to go out on the weekdays until my exams are over."

"I see, but you are here right now."

"Dad's not home yet."

Peter dropped on the bed as well. "So, you will stay here moping around until he is back, depressing me?"

"I just had a really bad fight with Wyatt."

"How bad, you fighting is not good especially with this new power coming up?"

"You know about the demons as well?"

"I have contacts."

"Not so bad, I guess. It is stupid actually, he was angry at me and said I wasn't a friend only his brother. I know it's not true but it hurt anyway."

"How can you know it's not true" Chris looked at him with large puppy eyes. "Right, not helping...seriously, go home, talk to each other and then end this fight. Don't be so sad because your big brother picked on you. You are too old for that."

"It just really hurts."

"There'll always be people you love that hurt you; you've got to get over it. You've got to have enough self confidence to say 'Fuck them'."

"I can't say that to people I love."

"Then you'll always feel hurt."

Chris sighed. "You aren't a really good Elder."

"That's why I got kicked out. Now, I really need to get ready. Do me a favour, stop acting like a cheated housewife and concentrate on the things that are important."

"What, you think I exaggerate"

Peter stood up again and walked towards the bathroom. "Yes."

Chris threw the pillow after him, he wasn't exaggerating. If Wyatt apologized to him, he'd accept it at once. But for once it hadn't been him who made a mistake. He stood up. "Okay, I'm leaving, you are no help anyway."

"If you mean I don't pity you or tell you what a great person you are then you are right," came the reply behind the half closed bathroom door. There was a knock at the front door. "Can you get that on your way out?"

"Sure. I'm happy to serve you," Chris muttered.

"I heard that. Hey," Peter appeared from the room. "By the way, of course, we are friends."

Chris smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He crossed the apartment to open the door but instead of letting the person in, he stayed the door knob in hand, his mouth open shocked. "You are a friend of Peter's?"

"Yes, so are you obviously." Chris shifted and let the door go to let the visitor in. "Funny meeting you here after three years."

"You know each other?" Peter asked entering the living room as well.

"We were high school friends, weren't we, Chris?" The brunette only nodded.

"Well, isn't that a weird coincidence" the ex-Elder said. "Not to say, miraculous destiny." He winked. "Sit, I get you boys a drink."

The black haired teenager grinned. "Don't look so shocked, Halliwell. I didn't come back from the dead; I was only away for a few years."

Chris shook his head and sat down on the sofa. "It's just weird to see you again like this."

"Yeah, it's true. It's a bit sudden, Peter never mentioned you."

"You neither." The seventeen year old stared at his old friend who caused him so much trouble before he was sent to boarding school. They had not seen or spoken to each other again since the day on the beach when Chris said he was a witch. Tony hadn't grown a lot since then but his hair was longer and he looked a lot more mature. He clearly had gone through some things. "How have you been" he finally asked. Peter came back with the drinks and handed each of them one, keeping one for himself.

"Not bad. I went to this school for a year and then I dropped out, went to New York and had different jobs there. I came back last Christmas, I work in the mall and visit night courses to finish high school."

"That's good," Chris said. He didn't show his surprise, he had thought that Tony would have left the boarding school as soon as possible. He always wanted to go to New York. What surprised him was the journey back home and the interest in finishing school, Tony never cared for school.

"Yeah, it's pretty good apart from one little thing. I'm positive."

Chris took a sip from his drink and almost choked on it when he noticed it was some strong alcohol instead of ice tea. "Of what?" he asked and in the same moment noticed how dull that was.

"HIV," Tony pronounced each letter carefully and looked at Chris like he was the dumbest person on earth. It was the right thing to do, though, as that was exactly how he was feeling.

Chris tossed the drink. What was the right thing to say now? "Oh, I'm sorry. That's…"

"That sucks, yeah, I know."

The brunette nodded. He really wished he had something left in his glass because he could pretend to be busy drinking then, now he had to say something. But what do you tell people who tell you they are terminally ill?

"I was thinking," Tony went on before anyone could say anything else and Chris was glad about it. "You once told me you were a witch, I saw it. You could do this thing with the lights. I mean, couldn't you use magic and…"

"No, he can't," Peter interrupted. "It's not like that."

Chris understood what Tony wished for or hoped for; he shook his head, though. "I'm sorry; we can't use magic to heal people. We are not Gods; we don't decide who's to live and who is to die."

"Right...but I guess if one of your cousins had cancer for example, you'd do something, right?"

The brunette couldn't look into the almost black eyes of his former best friend. "It has nothing to do with the kind of disease. We can't do that. Not to you, not to anyone. I know how you feel and how hard it is to understand that design but we don't heal the sick, we don't stop wars or famine. We just fight demons."

Tony nodded. "Sure. But you don't know how I feel, so don't say that, and I don't understand why you have witchcraft at all when you don't use it for those things. You could change the world; you could make it a better place."

"The world is how it should be; with sorrow, with violence, with hunger and death. That makes us appreciate the good things that happen to us. How would you notice happiness if it was your constant feeling" Peter said.

"You really are an Elder," Chris said. "I'm sorry," he addressed his friend. "I wish I could change it. I wish there was something…it makes me feel really bad."

"It shouldn't," the oldest male replied. "We don't live in utopia, we tried that and it ended in disaster. No matter how hard our destiny is, we've got to face it. Moreover I didn't plan this meeting so you could give him a bad conscience, Tony."

"You planned it?" Chris asked.

"Yes, although it was…destiny…it happened today and not in the way I planned."

"Bad luck for you, and why did you do it?"

"So you learn that things you can't change can't be your focus."

Chris scoffed. "Spare me the Miss Cleo talk." He stood up. "It was good seeing you again, I wish you guys a good night."

The seventeen year old orbed back into the Manor, he went into the family room and fell down on the large, cuddly sofa staring at the ceiling. He sighed deeply; couldn't there be one single day without drama? Didn't he have enough to do, studying to pass his exams somehow and the demons without all the stress with Wyatt? It didn't help telling himself that mortals just didn't understand the great design, when he didn't understand it himself. They could do so much more with their powers apart from the demons. Killing demons when they were after innocents was not enough to make the world better. The Elders should think about a new scheme.

Leo carried a large cup of tea and the newspaper into the room. He sat down on the armchair. "Hey, buddy, did you have a good day?"

Chris gave him a dark glare. "Well, let's see. Wyatt and me were still fighting, Aunt Phoebe came over with Penny and Patty, who can't do anything without giggling while I was trying to figure out the damn algebra. I made a deal with Bianca, so no one will vanquish her and then I met Tony again and learnt that he is HIV positive. How do you think my day was?"

Leo tried to act nonchalant. "Exhausting?" Chris didn't answer but stared ahead at the ceiling. "Can I help you with anything?"

The teenager shook his head no. "Dad, there is no way to magically heal people from diseases like cancer, right?"

"Or AIDS? No. That's not our job, who is this friend of yours?"

"Tony. Don't you remember him?"

"I do, he always got you into trouble."

"I don't think I needed anyone for that. He was away in boarding school and now…It's strange. I haven't seen him for three years and never missed him too much and now he is back and drops this bombshell on me and there is nothing I can do to help. Our powers are nothing when we can't even help our friends."

Leo leaned forward resting his hands on his knees. "Chris, your aunts and mom all thought the same, but what you do with your powers is really noble. You need to understand that you can't change everything; it is not your responsibility. I admit it hurts to see family or friends in pain without being able to help but you are not Gods. You are human beings in the first place, that happen to have witch powers."

Chris shrugged. "I know all that but it still sucks, he's going to die."

"Chris, just because someone is HIV positive doesn't mean that he can't live with it many more years."

"I just don't understand it."

"It's the great cycle…"

Chris sat up. "I know all about the freaking cycle and serving the greater good and all that shit. You told us when we were just kids."

"You still are a kid," Leo grinned. His brunette son wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I know this is not going to help but how would you like to spend the evening on the sofa, watching an old movie, eating some popcorn?"

"Maybe I should go back to studying."

Leo waved it aside. "Seriously, you will only sit over your open books, reading nothing, not studying. So, there is no need to cheat us both. Come on, _Ocean's Eleven_."

Chris finally nodded. Of course, he wouldn't be studying anymore tonight. Not only was he dead tired but the thoughts circling in his head didn't leave any room to concentrate on maths anyway.

* * *

After staying up half night watching DVDs with Ray and courses the whole morning, Wyatt had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was unwashed as showering would have cost him valuable minutes of sleep in the morning. He let the front door fall close and walked into the living room falling on the sofa on his stomach, he closed his eyes.

"Did you party that long" Chris asked from the conservatory where he was sitting with his sketch book in front of him.

The older brother raised his head. "I didn't party; I was with Ray watching TV."

"Wow, exciting!"

Wyatt sat back leaning his head against the back of the sofa. "At least, me and Ray talked things out."

Chris nodded. "Congratulations" he put on a serious face. "Don't miss the new episode of 'The Wyatt show' and find out which important issues he has to face next week."

"Alright...I got it, that you didn't find anything important or at least interesting of my problems."

"That's not true, I find them interesting. Just like a soap opera." He concentrated back on his drawing. "So, now, are you going to apologize to me for accusing me of eavesdropping but more important for not trusting me to keep a secret."

Wyatt walked into the other room and took a seat opposite his brother. "Yes, you do deserve an apology but only for me saying you betrayed me. You did eavesdrop and I want to know you won't do it again, but I also apologize for saying that you aren't a friend. Of course, you are my friend and I should trust you. You never gave me reason not too; anyway, you are my best friend actually. I'm really sorry; I mean it's us against the world, right?"

Chris glanced up. "More us against the demons" he looked back out of the window doing some finale touches to his drawing before placing it on the table. "You won't guess who I met again."

"I know it. Peter talked to me in the hallway, and when I say he talked to me I mean literally, because I wasn't saying anything at all. He had no right to arrange a meeting like this and to confront you with…"

"With what...reality" The younger of the two shrugged. "There will always be things that we have no control over, right? And disease and hunger and war are part of it. No one said we need to like it. I'd rather fight to stop people from being sick or miserable instead of fighting demons."

"Although, I guess you can beat the demons but not misery."

"Since when are you a pessimist"

Wyatt shrugged. "I'm tired" he took a proper look at the drawing and smiled. "If we have nymphs in the garden, then why is it looking like rainforest?"

"Because they are no gardeners, maybe"

"I'd pay them."

"I'm sure they'd do it for free for you. After all, you are the twice blessed and they like everything pretty," Chris grinned but stopped when he saw his brother's blank face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…Well," Wyatt put his hair out of his face. "It's just that Ray told me that there are people thinking I am shallow." Chris nodded "do you agree to that? Do you think I'm shallow?"

The seventeen year old frowned. "I don't know, I think that people build their opinion about others too much on how they are on the outside."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, nothing, just that you are…you know, perfectly styled anytime. Even for going shopping, you know...the hair and stuff."

"And that makes me shallow?" Wyatt asked frowning.

"No, of course not," Chris exclaimed. "But maybe it makes people think that, let's face it, Wyatt you are handsome. You are really California-sunny-boy-handsome. You are like the guys they have in traveller's catalogues, those guys that actually look good in jams and flip flops. Tanned and blue eyed and blond and well built with muscles in places no one knew we had muscles. You get the picture?"

"So, what...I should dye my hair dark?"

"If you think that'd make you deep you are really shallow."

Wyatt pouted. "Thanks."

"Oh come on, what's wrong. Can't you just think 'Fuck you'?"

The blonde tried it. "I can't. It was that girl, Julie."

"Julie? The girl that slept with you after you told her another boy likes her."

"Yes, that's Julie."

"She's a bitch."

"It's not only her. You know, I always thought I was nice and polite and giving and helping and now I learn that people don't see that. They just see me, skin-deep and girls only want to have fun."

"God, you poor boy"

"Really, you don't understand. I don't want to be like that."

"Your not," Chris emphasized. "You are all those things you said and you are clever and really loving and protectively and determined. I think it maybe scares people to even look deeper because it scares them that you are pretty, almost perfect."

Wyatt snorted.

"Really, and you are also funny-bunny," Chris smirked. "That's actually a good thing," he added. "I mean, do you think we would be as close as we are if you were as depressed and unstable as I am."

The blonde laughed. "No."

"No. You maybe are good looking and have a thing with your hair and spend too many hours in front of the mirror and are crazy about clothes and shit but you also motivate me when I'm down. You look out for me and make sure that I eat and sleep enough and all that shit, I really don't care about too much. You are always available for everyone and help them while going to school, having the business and the demons. If people want to call you shallow because you practically keep a whole family together, rescue the world, run a restaurant plus go to college, let them think that. They are not good enough to be friends with you anyway."

Wyatt smiled at his brother. "Thanks, since when are you so mature?"

Chris shrugged. "I decided to embrace my Elder side, I have some great speeches."

"Really"

"No. I just don't want to see you sad because you always make sure I'm not."

"Well, thanks. I'm going to bed now." The older witch left the kitchen and headed upstairs in a much better mood than half a day ago but still tired.

**Don't forget to leave me a little review. I appreciate it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi, here is the new, rather short, chapter. I hope you enjoy it though. I need this chapter and the following one to work some things out that have been said a while ago, that's why they are short and it's not so much happening. I still hope you like it. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut, who once again was a great help, especially listening to me rambling ;-) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it. **

Chapter 36

"I really hate the algebra," Amy sighed. "I hope I get enough points in geometry."

The 4 friends sat together at a table in the library for their final big studying session before their important exams. It had been one of the best parties P3 has seen since its owner died, and students would talk about it long after school would be over.

"At least you try to learn a bit," Sue said. "Unlike someone else, I won't say any names." Sue nodded her head towards the brunette Halliwell who had his books open a pen in his hand and a notepad in front of him with nothing written on it.

"Hey, Chris, shouldn't you at least stare at the page, at least then it would look like you really studied."

"I am studying, don't worry about me," Chris told his friends angrily. They were still glaring at him when he started to scribble something. "I was just thinking. I learned something really bad about a friend. He's sick and there's nothing I can do about it."

"So, if you know that you can't do anything about it, you should focus on stuff you can influence. Like the upcoming tests. Come on, we are all stressed, but we keep it together. We will go through it and then have the best summer break ever, right?" Amy said and Sue and Matt nodded. "It's not your fault."

"I know but…"

"Tell me, what an isosceles triangle is" the tone in her voice allowed no denying. Chris sighed. He knew he should be focussing on the stuff but he just couldn't help but wonder what good it was. Did it really matter how you do in tests or what college you are attending, in the end it was all the same. You went to work, earn some money and do nothing for the world; it'd still be the same place. Not even killing demons could change anything. They just kept coming, just like everything else.

* * *

Victor Bennett had only taken off his jacket when a knock startled him. He didn't expect visitors and he was fairly surprised to find his grandson behind the door.

"Since when do you knock?" he asked. His magical grandchildren barely used the front door.

"Wyatt said you often have a lady friend over lately and there are things I don't want to orb in on," Chris smirked.

"First, often is really exaggerated and she's not a lady friend. She's just a friend who happens to be a nice lady."

"Seriously grandpa, what you do in your spare time and with who is none of my business. I mean I don't tell you; you don't tell me, that's fine."

Victor frowned. "I really hope you don't do what I think you do."

"Depends on what you think."

"Always the worst, now...are you hungry? I could fix us something or rather mix us something. I have some Tupperware from Phoebe, I have no idea what it is but no one died of it yet."

"Sure."

The two men went to the kitchen checking on the plastic boxes.

"I really miss Piper's food sometimes," Victor said eyeing something that looked like macaroni with cheese cautiously.

"I really miss Piper all the time," Chris replied.

"I know." The older man put some of the food on two plates and placed the first one in the microwave. "You know, they say loosing a child is the worst thing that can happen to someone. Now, I've lost two children. You see, it maybe is the worst thing but only if you don't go on and search for a meaning in your life."

"And what does that mean?"

"Oh you have to find out yourself. Although, I admit that it's pretty hard at your age."

"You don't think the only thing my life is about is vanquishing demons?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to help people, but I can't even help myself."

"Maybe you will help people but not in a common way. You know like a police officer or a social worker or well, a whitelighter. Maybe you'll find another way, through your art for example."

"I doubt that, honestly. I don't think that's enough."

"Okay. I'll give you examples to prove you wrong. You made it a great day for your little cousin on her birthday by painting. You made us all proud with the exhibition. You even gained a job offer; you did the most amazing picture of your mom. Every time I look at it it's like part of her is still here. That's what helping people is all...about. It means touching them, making them think and change their behaviour or their attitude."

"A friend of mine is HIV positive. I can't help him despite magic and he asked me why I can't help. I don't think a pretty picture will make it any better."

"Maybe it won't heal him or make him understand why you can't use your magic but a pretty picture can show how pretty the world can be."

Chris put his face in his hands. "Is it selfish when I say that I can't deal with this right now; I have enough to worry...about."

"Well, I think there is only so much you can bear. Maybe you need to spend a few minutes on this because I have this feeling that you can't concentrate on anything else as long as you have this on your mind. You shouldn't feel guilty."

* * *

Chris was fairly exhausted when he climbed up the last flight of stairs. If he ever happened to live in an apartment building like this he'd make sure that there was an elevator. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took the young man who lived here a while to open it.

"Chris? Hey, how did you know where I live?" the dark haired Italian boy asked.

"Peter. Seriously, don't trust him with any secret. He tells everything."

"Or maybe only what he feels is right to tell, do you want to come in?"

Chris nodded and stepped into the small apartment. It was one large room with a bed in one corner and a small TV with a shabby sofa in the middle of the room. A small table divided this part of the room from the kitchenette.

"It is not much but all mine," Tony grinned.

"It's good."

"Nah, it's awful, come on in. Can I get you something?"

"Don't bother. I only wanted to give you this and you know, say sorry for…well, not being able to help."

"It's okay. Well, no, it's not but I thought that was forbidden or something. I mean if not there'll be no such thing as ill people."

"How do you know?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "I know you, you'd heal them all."

Chris snorted. "You think? I'm not so sure." He placed a large flat package on the sofa. Tony smirked and opened it. He revealed an oil painting of the New York skyline. "Wow. God, how long did you need for all this; look at the many lit windows, it's amazing."

"So, you like it?" Chris asked a bit nervous.

"I love it. I feel embarrassed by my shabby walls where it's going to hang. It's really good. So, you still want to attend art school?"

"I do."

"They'll be stupid if they didn't accept you." Chris flushed slightly by all the praise. "Hey, do you have some time? We could get a pizza, have a party."

Chris considered it. He should be home at his desk. "Not to long. You know with exams…"

"Sure. I'm in the same position, remember? Just a bit...I need a break, don't you?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his friend who looked at him with large pleading eyes and finally nodded.

The two teenagers ordered a large pizza and settled down on the sofa waiting for it.

"Did you sometimes think of me when I was away?" Tony asked

"Yes," Chris answered at once and it was true. Tony looked at him with raised eyebrows and the young witch admitted. "Every now and then"

"I see so did I, we really had some fun."

Chris laughed. "A whole lot of trouble"

"And did trouble the end with me gone?"

"No, but it got less...a bit. I don't know. I think I'm a trouble maker myself."

"Right, that's cool with me. Look at me, this is trouble."

"That is tragedy."

"Maybe it's some kind of punishment."

"No, it's not."

"It's what my mom said before she threw me out."

"She threw you out?"

"I expected it. That's when I met Peter; he took me in for a while. All the time saying; I was destined for greatness." The young man snorted. "Frankly, I don't…" he stopped seeing his former best friend's pale face. "What? What's wrong? Chris? Oh no, it's a magic thing, right?"

Chris sighed and nodded. "It's possible...I'm not sure. It's just something my aunt says to some people." He trailed off. His Aunt Paige often told potential whitelighters they'd be 'destined for greatness'. It probably stated it in the manual. But why would Peter say such a thing now, that he was no Elder anymore? He shook his head and smiled at his friend. "It's something good. I mean, I think it's good. It's a really good thing in my world."

* * *

Wyatt closed another book and sighed, it was useless. There was nothing in any of those books about the demons, and why did they have names like in a comic, anyway? Lex and Zyphor. The young man looked at his watch. It was shortly before five. As there was nothing else to do, Wyatt put the books back in the shelves. As a red haired woman hurried towards him; "please, let me help you," she said and took another large book. "I hope there was something interesting for you."

The blonde felt pretty uncomfortable leaning against the table while watching the lady doing his work. "No, unfortunately, nothing"

"Maybe if I knew what you are looking for, I could search for more information. It'll be a pleasure to help."

"I don't know exactly what I'm looking for myself. Usually, I'm not the one doing the research, it's Chris." He tried to snatch a book from the table to put it back but she took it from him.

"Of course"

Wyatt hated it, how people in magic school or other magical beings outside of magic school treated him. They showed so much respect and awe and maybe anguish. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here? Don't you have classes?" Leo asked. He only wanted to bring back some books, when he saw his oldest son standing rather uncomfortable next to Mrs. Donavan.

"No, I don't have classes anymore. Although I have to finish two courses that will make forty percent of my final grade, I spent my free afternoon looking through old books trying to find something on two demons that do not only have names like they came out of a comic but are also really powerful and will attack us again soon." He let his hands drop. "Anyway, I found nothing, so I'll head home."

"Those demons, maybe I can…"

"Dad, we can handle it, okay? Don't you worry as well, Chris learned a bit about them and I'm sure we'll find a way to stop them. I'm just doing the research so Chris can concentrate on his exams."

Leo scoffed. "Do you really think that your brother will concentrate on anything with two demons running around that are going to attack you? How long have you known him again?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I'm hoping, okay?"

Orbs filled the room between father and son. "I have been thinking," Chris said once the blue lights around him disappeared.

"I hope you've been thinking about bisecting lines," Wyatt said.

"No, about the demon" Leo gave his older son a look. The blonde witch shrugged. Chris coughed to get their attention. "As I was saying, I have been thinking. If they really are the sons of one of the Triad maybe we can vanquish them with the potion the Charmed Ones used to vanquish the Triad. Good idea?"

"It's actual not silly," Wyatt admitted.

"Okay." Chris gave his brother a vial. "Let's go."

"No. No, you don't. You go back to your books. I'll go. Come on, I spent hours working with you on math. You will go home and study, you have three more days and I will keep the demons away from you...I'm off." Wyatt orbed out.

"But…" Chris trailed off.

"Your brother is right. Go home," Leo said.

"But what if something happens to him?"

"Nothing will happen to him."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. Of course, something could happen, and Leo knew it. He glared at his father a moment but gave up. "Okay, I'll try." He orbed back to the Manor leaving his father with the red haired librarian.

"I go home, too. Watching over this one and waiting for the other one."

**Just to let you know, Tony won't become a main character. I'd love if you sent me a review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chris will finally take his final exams. As I said the last time I needed those two chapters to get things worked out. Now, that they are we move on. If you are a bit like me, some of you can easily be confused by stories that have two different timelines involved. So, every piece in any chapter that is written in italics is a memory. To emphasize anything I will bold the words. **

**There will also be one more chapter for you guys to enjoy before Christmas. then me and piperspeanut take a break for at least the rest of the week. I am not sure yet if I will have an update until the new year. **

**Anyway, enjoy this. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut and everyone who reviewed last time. **

Chapter 37

Wyatt sighed deeply, he eyed his ripped pants. It had been one of his favourite now they were ruined. He really should change before going to the underworld. He took some other clothes out of his closet and put them on, throwing the other pants into the bin in his room angrily. Freaking demons! At least, they now knew that the potion wasn't strong enough and that Lex and Zyphor had indeed some followers even if they didn't want to.

The young man checked himself out in the mirror. Now this had been the right clothes to vanquish demons, he crossed the hallway and entered his brother's bedroom. He automatically looked over to the desk as it was the place where he could find his brother for the last few days without a doubt but this time it was empty. Wyatt saw the large bulk under the covers of the bed move and a voice came asking him what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting down at the edge of the bed removing the covers.

"I officially gave up," Chris said.

"You can't give up now."

"Yes, I can. Watch me." He pulled the covers back over his head.

"Seriously, if you wanted to give up you should have done so from the beginning. Come on, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Chris sat up leaning against the head of his bed. "I just can't concentrate, I feel like there are so many other, much more important things. It's like…I don't know…my head, there are so many other things in my mind. I just feel I should work them out instead of wasting my time studying when I already know that it won't be good enough to do what I want afterwards."

"Listen, I know it is a lot. I really do. I mean I had to do this, too, not so long ago."

"Yeah, but you are like…really clever. You just get this stuff into your head, I don't."

"I'm sure you can. Maybe you take a bit longer but you can."

"Still, it just isn't important."

"It is, though. It's not so important that your life depends on it but it is important for the rest of your life."

"This is really helping me." Chris said and sighed. "And what if it's not enough? If I do my best and it's not enough. They will never accept me in this school and really there is nothing else I want to do."

"Okay. I know what you need. You need a break."

"And what are we doing?"

"Taking a nap"

"What?"

"Yeah, why not...come on, skid." Chris shook his head but made room for Wyatt. "Alright and now you listen." They lay down facing each other. "Do you think, I wanted to stay here and study business running the restaurant?"

"Uhu"

"No, I didn't." Wyatt replied. "I wanted to go to New York and become a famous actor."

"Don't you go to L.A. to do that?"

"Well, yes. You study in New York and then you go to L.A. if you want to play movies and TV. You stay in New York to hit the boards."

"You really searched for information?"

"I did, that was really what I wanted to do."

"When you were, what fourteen?"

Wyatt laughed. "No, I'm serious. So, what you want to tell me becoming an actor is stupid when you want to attend art school? Don't you think that hypocritical?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess. So, you wanted to leave me here alone with dad?"

"Actually, I wanted to leave you here alone with dad and mom, but things didn't work out that way and I…"

"Had to stay?"

"Couldn't leave, circumstances changed and made it…"

"Impossible?"

"Illogical to leave"

"You just stayed here doing what you never wanted to do because of…what...Me?"

"No, I did what was the right thing to do and it doesn't matter for who I did it. I just couldn't let anyone else care for something, mom built up. That didn't seem right. For what...to run after a dream that would probably always remain a dream? I mean, let's face it, I maybe would have done the school and a commercial for tooth paste but that's it. Sometimes you just need to wake up from the dream and face reality."

"So, you think I have no chance?"

"No, I absolutely support you. So, at least one of us can fulfil his dream. I don't mind if it's you instead of me. All I am saying is that sudden changes or unexpected events sometimes make it necessary to do something you never expected to do. But it doesn't have to be bad or worse than what you had in mind, it's just different. Maybe it's even better. It can be better."

"Okay, what do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to study, do your tests the best you can and I promise everything will be fine. Although, even if it isn't what you expected or hoped for."

"You are so a whitelighter," Chris laughed.

"I am pretty sure that you are really stressed about the upcoming tests but I want you to pay attention one more day. Maybe it will help you."

* * *

Mr Allen, the math teacher, started to scribble something on the blackboard.

Chris sighed and looked out of the window.

_Chris entered the Manor.__ It had been almost a month since he last stepped into his parents' house and then it was filled with demons. This time it was empty. He switched on the light and jumped when he saw his brother standing in the hall. _

"Oh God" Chris jumped up out of his chair, making it fall backwards. He blinked a few times and looked around himself. Every pupil was staring at him and Mr Allen seemed angry.

"Mr Halliwell, are those little tasks already too much" the teacher asked.

Chris coughed. "I'm sorry. I just…remembered something."

"Really...well, I hope you remember the tips I give you today."

Chris sat back down again. Matt shook his head at him.

* * *

It had been a while since Chris was hiding out in the boy's room during a break. Although, it wasn't because he didn't know who to spend time with and didn't want to stay by himself, but to avoid any more outbursts, but as always memories wouldn't come to him when he waited for it. He decided to leave the restroom and meet his friends, though. He went to the sinks and washed his hands.

"_Nice to see you again, Chris," Wyatt said. "I act__ually have been waiting for you."_

"_Why?" The brunette hid his hand with the vial behind his back. It was a potion to block his brother's powers. It was the last try to stop Wyatt without hurting him. Hopefully it would work and make it possible to talk to the blonde normally again. It probably wouldn't work as they didn't have the Power of Three anymore when they mixed it. _

"_Why...because, you are my brother and I missed you." The now twenty year old approached the _slightly_ trembling teenager. "How is school?"_

"_I dropped out."_

_Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "You shouldn't, education is important. I can get you into any school you want but…"_

"_But what" Chris had to throw the potion now. His brother was almost standing in front of him; he tried to move quickly but obviously not quick enough. Wyatt had already conjured a fireball hitting Chris' thigh. _

"_But...only if you don't cross me," Wyatt said. _

"Chris, are you okay?"

The teenager jerked around at the voice behind him. He didn't really see the other boy but stared at a spot behind his head.

"Oh no," the brunette breathed staring at the evil version of his brother that stood here in the wash room.

"What is wrong?" Ralph Mendez asked frowning. He turned around but saw nothing and his frown deepened. "What are you looking at?"

Chris shook his head and looked up again glad that he didn't see anything anymore as well. He focused on Ralph. "Nothing, everything's better than your face." Chris said.

"Wait, I was hoping to meet you alone somewhere. There is something I need to tell you. I know that we are not the best of friends and that's why I think I should tell you myself."

"Seriously, you are already getting on my nerves. What do you need to tell me? Are you in deep passionate love with me and want to finally admit it."

"No, I…" Ralph trailed off and suddenly turned pale. "Oh my God, you are bleeding. Are you hurt?"

Chris frowned and wondered a moment what this jerk was talking about. But when he touched his left thigh, and looked at his hand he saw the blood as well. It was already tripping down his leg and onto the floor. "Obviously, no it doesn't hurt…really, just maybe a bit."

"Come on, I help you go to the nurse."

"No." Chris jerked his arm out of his school mate's grip. "I'm good. Everything's fine." He felt sweat on his forehead and kind of dizzy. "Maybe not so"

"Well, let's go, come on." Ralph put an arm around Chris to support him.

"Seriously, I don't need help." Chris took a step away from Ralph. He would never accept any help from some jerk who had nothing better to do than to find new ways to bother him.

* * *

Prue ran over the school's playground when she saw her cousin walking or rather limping towards the parking lot.

"What happened to you?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Wyatt."

"Wyatt did that to you?"

"Of course not, I mean, yes it was Wyatt but not our Wyatt. Don't worry."

"You are so stubborn; you know there is nothing wrong with accepting help."

"I know that, Prue. It's not that bad, the nurse stitched me up. The only bad part is that I kind of projected evil Wyatt into the restroom when stupid Ralph Mendez was there, too." The young girl bit her lip but Chris didn't see it. "It's kind of an issue if I start to project something I remember, anyway, have you found anything on that athame yet?"

"Actually, I haven't had any time, but I'm working on it."

"Well could you hurry, or give it to me."

"No. No, no, I'll do it. It's just…listen about Ralph, I really need to talk to you about him."

"Really, Prue, I don't want to talk to him or about him. I have lots of stuff to do, you know tomorrow…"

"I know the tests. Still, it is important, I think you should know that Ralph and I have been out a few times and we are kind of a couple."

Chris glared at her a moment. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking. Okay, I know you guys don't like each other but I do like him and he likes me too, so…"

"So...so what, he's a freaking jerk. I hate him; ever since I broke up with Sonya he has a new clever remark for me every day."

"I thought she broke up with you." Chris turned around walking towards his father's car which he was allowed to borrow this morning. Prue followed him. "Listen, as I said I don't know why you guys are like this but I think you should trust me a bit. He is really nice."

"I don't have to trust anyone, and what about this slight age difference, bet Aunt Phoebe is not so happy about that."

"Actually, mom and dad already met Ralph. He had dinner at our house the other night and they liked them. An empath and a cupid liked him, don't you think that means something?"

"It means that even they can be blind. There is nothing you can say to make me be happy about your little…whatever it is that you have. I don't care, all I'm saying is that I've known him since elementary school and he was a jerk and always will be one. So, if he ever hurts you, don't come to me."

"Don't worry; I won't in case you haven't noticed this is not about you. I don't want your approval or anything. I just thought I would let you know if you should ever see us in the hallway." Prue swirled around angrily.

Chris shook his head. "Hey, is that why you didn't have time to work on something you promised me you would; on something that I may need to survive?"

Prue let her shoulders drop and shrugged. She faced her cousin again. "Yeah, a bit I know it is important, but…"

"No, it's fine. Take your time."

"I didn't forget my duties as a witch if that is what you are referring to."

"You are no witch with duties, Prue, you wanted to do me a favour. I just happen to have this stupid wish not to die. If demons start to attack you in your home, then we'll talk again about witch duties. At the moment you are only a lovesick teenager."

The dark haired girl glared at him before running back to the field.

Chris sighed. He really was a jerk himself sometimes.

* * *

Wyatt just hung up the phone when his brother came to the restaurant through the front door for a change. The blonde put his cell phone back in the pocket of his pants.

"Hey, genius, so how was it?"

Chris fell on one of the bar stools and sighed. It had been an exhausting day after a night of not much sleep. He had been really punctually at the class room where they were supposed to take the final exams and Matt had driven everyone crazy by asking stuff. When the teacher finally told them to stop writing, everyone was more than relieved no matter how they did. The four friends went to the diner near the school building for a drink and planned what to do with their free time from now on. They wanted to go out later tonight but Sue already had plans and so they decided for the weekend to go out.

"I'm not so sure. I answered every question."

"That's good."

"If it's right"

"I'm sure it is. That's good. See, you were nervous about nothing."

"I wouldn't call it nothing. Now, where is dad?" Chris asked looking around. His father had the fantastic idea to eat dinner at the restaurant to celebrate. Usually, you celebrated passed tests not ones you just took and don't know the results of, but it probably had only been his way to tell them, he didn't want to cook.

"He called just right before you came in and he can't…"

"…make it," they said simultaneously. "No," Wyatt confirmed, "but look who I found to take his place at our table." He motioned for the door.

"It's a coincidence that grandpa is coming right this moment, right?"

"No!" the older brother exclaimed. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault and it's not like I expect anything from dad. I know better, makes it much more fun when he really sticks to something he says. It's okay. You really don't need to protect me from the big bad world."

Wyatt couldn't reply as their grandfather had already spotted them and approached them a small dark haired woman following him.

"Now, there are my grandsons. Maria, I don't think you know Chris." Victor Bennett was smiling widely when he ordered drinks from his oldest grandchild.

"No. Not in person, but we went to the exhibition and I already feel like we know each other," Maria said in a strong Spanish accent. "Como estas"

Chris shook her hand and was surprised at the firm grip. "Soy muy malo"

She frowned at him. "Now, why is that?"

"Chris took his final exams today," Wyatt said. He liked the small, energetic woman his grandfather had met at the dance class and came with to the restaurant every now and then.

"Did you good?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hope."

"But you did your best?"

"Yeah"

"Then you did well, and now you get a good dinner and you will be even better, okay?"

Chris couldn't help but grin at this grandfather. "Okay."

The two older people walked over to an empty table for four people. Chris watched them and sighed. "I can't believe it. Dad has Amber, Prue has jerky Ralph and even grandpa has a girlfriend. I don't get it."

"Who are you going out with?" Ray asked suddenly appearing next to his best friend and boss behind the bar. He was dressed similar to Wyatt in black suit trousers, a white shirt and a black tie, only he had his sleeves rolled up.

"No one, just like you," Chris replied. "And you? You're going out tonight, right?"

Wyatt placed four glasses on a tray. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm going out with your friend. Sue, she asked me. Not me, so…"

"And you go out with Sue. It's unbelievable, everyone is going crazy."

"Yeah, right...tell me about your demonic fiancé."

Chris slid down from the bar stool. "Whatever."

Wyatt smirked to himself and grabbed the tray.

* * *

Chris barely looked up from the Book of Shadows, that lay on it's podium in the attic, at the faint sound that announced one of his half-cupid cousin's appearance. He already knew who it would be as Prue had been trying to get a hold of him for two days now which he was able to ignore. She was a lot like her mother meaning persistent to a grade when you wished them to just back off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let's see since my tests are over but Wyatt needs to finish his course work it's up to me again to find out who those demons are that are going to kill us," Chris replied turning another page of the large book. "Same old"

"I see. Well, I think you maybe want to take a break and listen to me one second."

"What about"

Prue walked over to him standing at the opposite side of the podium. "Please." The almost fifteen year old closed the book. "I have news."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright...spill it."

"What do you want to hear first? Good news or bad news."

"I'll go for the good ones."

"Very well" she took a small bottle out of her purse. "I found an antidote."

"Great...how was Ralph feeling when you left him alone for a day? Was his little heart broken?"

"Don't be such a jerk. I found a way to rescue you and you make fun of me. Do you think that's the right way to thank me?"

"What's the bad news?" the brunette asked unaffected.

"Yes, the bad news, let's see." She waved her hand and a little pink heart formed into Phoebe. "I needed help."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, have you lost your mind?" the former middle Charmed sister asked. "Giving Prue such a big responsibility"

"Actually, she asked for it," Chris said defending himself. "I told her I was doing it on my own."

"Why didn't you ask me? Both of you keeping it a secret, what if something had happened to you? Prue hasn't been trained a lot in witchcraft."

"I would have found something, mom, I know it," Prue said.

"I think I'll ask you to leave now, young lady." Phoebe's voice didn't leave any room for disagreeing and Prue hearted out sighing deeply. "Chris, why haven't you asked me or Paige to help you?"

"Why haven't you ever searched for something?"

"Because we didn't know that history might repeat itself."

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "You're right; I just panicked...something like that. It just came to me that I could die remembering something. That was a hell of spell I used on me here, and Prue asked if she could help and for what I know from the other timeline she could have been able to do it."

"But that was another timeline. One when Prue had to learn everything she did, when she had to act the way she did just like you had to. But this now, is totally different. It was way too dangerous to leave her alone with this, she is just a teenager."

"Yeah, well, me too, but no one cares about that."

"That's not true, we do. Now, tell me, how can I help?"

"Not at all really, it's just research and Wyatt will be back soon to help."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay, well maybe I could listen to you."

"I have nothing to say." Chris opened the book once again.

"You know, this has been your security blanket once before. I really enjoy remembering you."

"Thanks. Me too and I like remembering you. All of you when you were so young, you know."

"I know." Phoebe clapped her hands together. "I'd need an orb and maybe you need some dinner. So, how about we put those two things together?"

Chris considered her suggest. Actually, there was nothing left for him to do here. "Yes, that'll be good."

"Good." Phoebe linked arms with him. "Off we go."

"You know Aunt Phoebe about Prue's new boyfriend. He really is not so like you think he is. Really, I know him, trust me."

"I do but I also have to trust Prue."

Chris shrugged. "Okay."

"But I do appreciate that you care for her so much."

**Much longer chapter than the last time but you know the saying quantity and quality are two different things. Please let me know what you thought about this. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi, so here is the last chapter before the Christmas break. I hope you enjoy it. I wish everyone who celebrates Christmas great holidays.**

**thanks a lot to piperspeanut for her help. **

Chapter 38

Wyatt used some gel on his hair to make it look acceptable. He washed his hands and straightened out his shirt. Leaving the bathroom, he descended the stairs and got his jacket and keys. When he put his hand on the door knob it opened from outside and Chris almost ran into him.

"Hey, you smell like you are going out," the younger grinned. "Are you meeting Sue again?"

"No, I am not. I'm going to see Jen; I thought you and Sue talked sometimes. Didn't she tell you that we had fun but decided not to, go out again. You know with her going to New York and everything."

"How mature; can't believe you already have a new girl to go out with. It's crazy."

"Well, I'm an open person. I love to meeting new people. Now, I'm off. Dad's not here either so you might want to search for someone to spend your Friday night with."

"I will be busy searching then. Sue's at her grandma's over the weekend, Amy has a concert in her church and Matt's at the bar mitzwa of his cousin Jitzchak."

Wyatt pulled a face. "What strange friends you have. Well, anyway, have a great night. Relax, do what you want. You have the whole Manor for yourself, if there's a problem just call."

Chris decided on getting some food but found nothing that satisfied him. After checking out what was on TV, he understood that it was pretty stupid to stay in the half dark house alone on a Friday night. It was pitiful. Unfortunately he had no more friends he would like to spend time with, so he orbed out to see some of his relatives.

Henry Mitchell was calling for his wife for the tenth time now and expected her to orb in next to him in the kitchen but found it was in fact his nephew.

"Chris...good to see you, I take it you are not going out tonight?" the parole officer asked.

"No, I actually wanted to ask…"

"That's fantastic."

Paige chose that moment to orb into her house. "I'm so sorry, I'm late," she told her husband. "Something wrong?" she asked looking at Chris.

"No, I only wanted to ask…"

"Chris will take the kids out. Right, you will?"

Chris frowned. "Well, actually, I…"

"I'll give you money." Henry handed him fifty dollars.

Chris took the money and shrugged. "Actually, I would have done it for nothing as I don't have anything to do tonight, but thanks."

Paige shoved her husband grinning. "That's really nice. I'll get the kids."

"Do you want your money back?" the brunette asked his uncle.

"Oh no, keep it. It's just that me and Paige had this night planned just for the two of us but had forgotten about the kids."

"I see and all I'm saying is a heartily eew."

"Uh, I forgot you are a teenager. We want to have a quiet night together that's all."

"That's enough," Paige said. She climbed down the stairs with her three kids following. "Get your shoes and jackets. You listen to what Chris tells you. Stick together and stop complaining." She added when she saw the look on her girls face.

"Take the car," Henry called and threw the key. Chris missed it like always and bent down to get the key. It hadn't been his plan exactly to spend the night with his three cousins but it was of course; better than staying by himself. Also, he liked his cousins, just Holly's and Haley's bickering was unnerving.

"Where do you want to go?" Chris asked hitting the street.

"Miniature golf at the Putt-Putt Puttorama," Junior said. He had claimed the passenger's seat for himself.

"You okay with that?" the oldest in the car asked the girls. Chris was not a fan of miniature golf. The only time he had spent at the Putt-Putt Puttorama he was kicked out by the manager for fooling around.

"Sure, I kick ass in miniature golf," Haley said. Holly stayed quite like always. If she wasn't that good natured there sure as hell would be more trouble in the Mitchell-Matthews family.

Chris was quite proud of himself that he found the way that easily and without putting anyone else at risk. He knew that his way of driving was not the most secure for himself or anyone else. The truth was; Chris didn't like driving a lot. Maybe it would change when he had his own car, but right now he rather orb around. It was faster and less nerve wrecking. The other drivers were the problem, actually, not him. Although, the driving instructor had said the only reason why Chris got his licence was because he didn't want to go one more mile with Chris as the driver.

Junior found it rather exciting. His dad was a really slow driver. Even though his mom says he wasn't when they met and he isn't when the children were not with him but Junior doubted it. His father was driving like an old man and he had an SUV with almost three-hundred, horse power. He wondered why his sisters weren't shrieking or anything but obviously they were texting their friends.

They had fun together. Although Junior and Haley were really ambitious about winning while Holly didn't really care and Chris didn't even try.

Afterwards they went to a diner and had some milkshakes and fries with cheeseburgers. Junior was telling them some stories about the new coach of the football team he was playing in.

Some boys sat in the booth behind them and when Junior ended his story, the four cousins could hear them pretty well.

"Now, what's going on with you and Prue? I saw her at cheerleader practice. She's hot."

"I won't tell you anything," another voice answered. "All I'm saying is that it is going pretty well." There was a small pause when the others teased him to go on. "Okay, okay. Listen, she is really sweet and breezily and you know, I think I will be able to teach her things for the future."

Holly who sat next to Junior opposite Haley and Chris leant forward. "Is he talking about our Prue or someone else?"

"About our Prue, its freaking Ralph Mendez, the asshole," Chris replied.

"Don't get into a fight with him," Holly said. "If you know he is an asshole, tell Prue. She will yell at him."

Chris knew that his young cousin was right but listening to the boys a bit more made it impossible for him to ignore it. "I can't," he said and got out of the booth. He stood towering over Ralph, his arms crossed. "You are talking about my fifteen year old cousin, you know and I don't like what I hear. So you maybe want to take your words back."

"Or" Ralph asked not showing any emotions while his friends were with him.

"Or I'll make you. And remember, I did before. Only this time it won't be your nose breaking."

Ralph scoffed. He saw the look in his friend's eyes questioning why he didn't just make Chris leave. The black haired teenager stood up. "Listen, what I do with Prue is my business. I will do what I want as long as she wants but I'll tell you the way it is going she can't wait."

Chris let his arms drop so he would be able to beat the jerk right then. Ralph laughed with his friends and before Chris' could do anything, Junior, Holly and Haley drug him out of the diner paying the waitress behind the bar on their way out.

"What were you going to do?" Holly asked.

"Punch him," Chris replied nonchalantly while the four cousins walked on the sidewalk towards the car.

"You would have kicked his butt!" Junior exclaimed and was scolded by a dark glare from his sisters.

"It's Prue's business and although I really appreciate your over-protecting way, this is not good. How do you think she will react when she hears that you wanted to beat up her boyfriend?"

"I have beat him up at least a dozen times since kindergarten."

"You are unbelievable," Holly sighed.

"He had stood no chance," Junior said again. "No chance in hell, the weenie."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Junior. Knowing Chris though, it won't be long until you have the pleasure of watching him kick ass."

"Shut up."

"Don't be so rude to the little ones," a well known voice spoke up behind them.

Chris sighed. If he was lucky, Wyatt hadn't heard exactly waht they had been talking about.

"Hi, Wyatt!" the girls said simultaneously with sly smirks. "Don't you want to tell us who your girlfriend is?"

"That's Jen, although...she is not my girlfriend. Not yet," the twenty year old winked. Jen smiled but stayed quite. "This is my brother Chris, and those are my cousins Haley, Holly and Henry jr."

"Big family, I see," Jen replied.

"What are you guys doing?" the blonde young man asked. It was rare enough that Chris had to take care of any of their cousins ever. It had always been Wyatt who did the baby sitting or picking one up or driving anyone around.

"We were at Putt-Putt-Puttorama and played mini golf," Haley told her oldest cousin.

"And then we had a milkshake and some food in the diner and met Prue's boyfriend. Chris almost beat him up," Junior exclaimed excited. Chris glared at him.

"Why?" Wyatt asked sternly crossing his arms over his chest, at once turning into father mode.

"Relax, I haven't done anything to him and if you had heard what Ralph had said about Prue, you'd have done the same."

"Ralph Mendez?" Wyatt asked. Of course, he knew about one of his brother's worst enemies in school. "Ralph Mendez is Prue's boyfriend."

"Yes, seriously, Wyatt, you should have heard him."

"Let me guess, he talked like all the boys talk in the locker room."

"What are the boys talking about in the locker room?" Jen asked taking Wyatt's arm.

"Stuff," the blonde replied. "Seriously, Chris, even though you haven't been in PE a lot during your school days, you should know that if those boys did half the stuff they say they couldn't walk anymore."

Chris shrugged. "Whatever you say, Wyatt"

"Chris is actually right," Holly said. "He said mean things."

"How come you are always on his side lately?" Haley asked her sister "although, in this case, I agree."

"Well, if everybody agrees…" Wyatt let go of Jen's hand and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "But you shouldn't get into fights." With a lower voice he asked. "Which one is he?"

Chris explained to him where Ralph was sitting. "Why are you allowed?"

"Allowed to do what? Have a milkshake on Ralph Mendez?" He laughed and pressed his forehead against Chris' a moment before stepping back at Jen's side. "Be careful. You've got Uncle Henry's most precious thing with you."

"His kids"

"His car"

The Mitchell kids pulled a face at their oldest cousin but had to admit that their father loved his car more than them sometimes. At least, when they were fighting or making too much noise with their individual music.

Chris pressed the button on the key to open the doors of the car that they had left in a near by alley. Junior already climbed in claiming the passenger's seat when they heard woman running through the narrow alley her heels making a noise that echoed between the high buildings.

"Please, help me," she screamed almost shoving Chris to the ground when she ran right into his chest. "He's after me."

Haley who was standing next to her cousin took the young woman by the arm trying to calm her a bit. "Who's after you?"

"I don't know this guy. Please, he's really dangerous." She was trembling and Haley found she was not the best to calm people so she left this task to her sister.

"He wants her amulet," Junior said joining his sisters, Chris and the red haired girl.

"How do you know that?" Haley asked him unbelievingly. "And who is he...and where is he?"

"He's thinking it and I think, he is a demon," Chris said and Henry jr. looked offended that he had taken the answer away from him. The three of them walked deeper into the alley but whirled around again when they heard a really familiar voice crying out. Holly had been thrown backwards and landed near her sister who kneeled down at once healing the bleeding wound on her forehead.

The two boys watched the demon, a really tall one although didn't seem muscular at all, shimmered in behind the young woman who they thought they had rescued. He held a knife to her neck but only cut the necklace and let it drop into his hand. Before he could do anything else, though, Chris used his telekinesis to get him away from the innocent. The demon shook his head that was probably spinning and shimmered out.

"Why didn't you vanquish him?" Haley asked.

"Why didn't I vanquish him? Last time I checked I didn't have a fire power."

"I thought you could use Wyatt's."

Chris didn't reply. He had to admit that first, using his brother's powers was kind of scaring him and second, although he could throw a energy ball at a demon the blast always missed, so he rather didn't use it next to his uncle's car. "Next time," was all he said. Holly walked passed him and gathered the now crying girl in her arms.

"We need to bring her home."

"Yeah, you do that and make up a spell so she forgets about this," Chris said.

"And the amulet" Junior asked. "Don't you want to question her or something?"

"I'm not a police officer," Chris replied but had to admit that finding out what the demon could do with the stolen amulet, would be a good thing. Holly looked at him kind of angrily but Chris asked anyway does the amulet have any powers, and got the really unsatisfying answer. "I just bought it because it looked great with my dress."

"And it did," Haley agreed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Where did you buy it?"

"At the second hand - shop just around the corner."

The brunette Halliwell knew every shop in San Francisco that sold magical stuff and knew this one didn't. So, the amulet really had no powers or neither seller nor buyer knew about them. But why should a demon steal an amulet with no powers? Although, they had before right, the words "Witch Wars" appeared in front of Chris' inner eye. "_Well, there was this demonic game show. Kind of like Survivor, but only for demons_", he heard himself say.

"Chris?" Junior tugged his cousin's sleeve. "Are you alright...you kind of zoned out?"

Chris shook his head. "Sure, that's my normal behaviour. Where's Holly?"

"She is bringing Tamara home," Haley said frowning. "Did you hear anything we were saying the last five minutes?"

"How am I supposed to know that? Just get into the car."

"What about the amulet?" Junior asked.

"I'll search for it in the Book of Shadows."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

No, Chris had no idea what it looked like but he climbed into the car, though and his cousins did the same. When they stopped at a red light, Holly orbed on the back seat.

"Tamara is fine. I made her forget and made her sleep. Oh, and I though, you might need that, when you search for the amulet in the Book of Shadows." She gave Chris a photo of Tamara wearing the amulet.

Holly just thought about stuff like that.

* * *

Chris sighed and closed the heavy ancient book angrily. It was two a.m. and he was sitting at the kitchen table in the Manor all by himself trying to find the stupid amulet in the Book of Shadows and also in his folder of collected memories. There was nothing that he found. Maybe it really had no meaning. Maybe the past was repeating itself, but for some reason he didn't believe it. It made him crazy and although his eyes almost dropped shut after his night baby sitting his cousins plus meeting a demon, he knew he wouldn't fall asleep while this was still unsolved. He wondered if he should ask his father after all he had been an Elder but Leo was out with Amber and probably not coming home anymore tonight. He cursed Wyatt for still being out and leaving him with this again. Now, that was not fair. When Chris had to study, Wyatt had tried to keep everything that was at least a bit magical away from him. It was his fault that Chris still thought about everything while studying. So, he kind of owned Wyatt to let him study for his courses as well. Although, Wyatt was not studying, he was on a date. Again...like always.

Chris thought about the next best person that should know a lot about magic and took the photo and orbed off. He looked around in the dark living room and jumped when someone opened the front door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked. "You know, just because I took care of your shit doesn't mean you can orb in and out here whenever you want."

"I know, and I haven't talked to you in ages. But right now, I need an Elder."

"An Elder...I am no Elder."

"But you were."

"So was your dad. Why don't you ask him?"

"He's out and I rather ask you. He will only worry."

"You rather bother me than worry your father, whose job it is to worry about you." Peter sighed. "Alright, quick, please."

Chris showed him the picture. "The amulet, do you recognize it?"

"Sure. Why?"

"A demon stole it." Chris watched the ex-Elder's facial expression. "And it's no good, I take it."

"It protects its owner from witch power. You won't be able to hurt him with spells or potions or whatever."

"And no active power although, every active witch power could in fact be a demonic power as well."

"Okay, let me put that this way. It protects its owner from magical attacks of any kind."

"Oh, that's bad."

"It is. I would try to find out which demon stole it and why. When he attacks, you vanquish him by something not magical."

"Like what, a knife or strangling him?"

"Yeah, whatever you want. Just let all you anger out on him." Peter took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the sofa. "And next time, bother your father. That's what he's for. That's what he wanted."

"I though you were on his side?"

"Sometimes, and sometimes I tried to see it not through his view as a father."

"What? Like Wyatt's too powerful, that's what most of the Elders thought."

"Like that." Peter sighed. "Listen, I left that business and honestly, I don't want to go back. The only reason I felt the need to know you and kind of be part of that whole magical world again is because you chose to trust me with your stuff. And I'm not sure if I even wanted it."

Chris nodded. "Thanks." He turned around but stopped. "Do you have a good relationship to your father? I mean you told me all this stuff about your mom and everything but that was a lie, right?"

"No, it wasn't a lie. I just never mentioned that it was 1906. Respect your father. Don't make him sad, I mean that. The worst thing I've ever seen was my father at my funeral. They don't get over that, loosing a child. None of them, and Leo didn't either...although, here you are."

After a short night Wyatt leant against the counter in the kitchen waiting for his coffee. He usually was a morning person but he liked to have at least six hours of sleep, so this Sunday his day started around noon and it still seemed kind of early to him. The young man poured some of the hot black liquid in a cup. He was spooning sugar into his cup when a light pink heart announced the arrival of Prue.

"I can't believe what you did," she said angrily crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you have problems on your own?"

"Tons," Wyatt replied.

"I mean it, Wyatt."

"You mean what? What did I do?" Wyatt new him playing dumb made the teenaged girl even angrier.

"What did you do?" Prue let her arms drop. She looked at the ceiling and called for her second oldest cousin. Chris orbed into the kitchen. He was up for hours already, although he was no morning person at all, but sometimes matters made it necessary.

He looked at the brunette girl quizzically. "Prue"

"Yes, it's me, your stupid cousin. I hate you, both of you. First, Chris threatens Ralph and almost beats him up and then you, Wyatt, pour your milkshake over his head."

Wyatt smirked taking a sip from his coffee to hide it while Chris laughed openly.

"This is not funny. I really, really like Ralph and he likes me and I don't need two insane bodyguards."

"Yeah, seriously, Wyatt...why did you do that?" Chris asked.

"Why did you almost beat him up?"

"Well, it's Ralph. It's what I do, since my first day of school. What can I do, it's in my nature?"

Prue let out a frustrated cry. "I hate you. Leave me alone."

"Prue, maybe this boy is not the right boyfriend for you."

"My parents let me go out with him. You are only my cousins, what does that have to do with the two of you?"

"We know how Ralph is talking about you. What he tells his friend about you," Chris said.

"And what is that?"

"Well, if you don't know that, he really isn't the right boyfriend for you. Excuse me, I have stuff to do." Chris orbed out again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue asked.

Wyatt shrugged. "Just be careful. You are our little cousin; it's our job to hate your boyfriends, okay?"

Prue sighed. "I can't wait for my sisters or Holly and Haley to have boyfriends." She hearted out leaving Wyatt with his coffee appreciating the quietness. The blonde sat down at the table flipping through the newspaper that was laying there. He wondered about the headlines until he found out the newspaper was already three weeks old.

* * *

Chris rounded another corner into a narrow alley. He walked next to the dumpster. "Come on, Jinx, I know you are here."

A black vortex formed in the alley and a really small, black haired demon emerged.

"I'm not your dog. I'm not coming whenever you call me," he said in a creepy voice.

"I understand. Still, you are here," Chris said. "Now, I'm searching for a special demon that has stolen an amulet that protects him from witch powers."

"And how is that my problem?"

Chris sighed. Jinx was a lower levelled demon that had low self esteem and almost no powers. The perfect candidate to be used as an informant "do you know anything about him?"

"Me? Why should I know anything?" Jinx answered almost jumping into Chris' face. "Do you have any idea how it is these days to live in the underworld. You have to watch your back all the time. Demons go against demons; that is not right."

"Aren't demons always fighting each other?"

"Yes, but not demons from the same clan or the same race."

"Actually, I don't care about that. Dead demons are fine for me. I only need information on that demon." It was better to vanquish the demon before he attacked them especially with his new accessory.

"I can't help you."

"I don't believe you."

Jinx shrugged. "Maybe I can look around, see what I can find out."

"Do that." He let Jinx disappear through his vortex.

Chris decided to give up. It seemed that no one in the underworld knew anything about the demon. The Book of Shadows said it was only a lower level demon but with the amulet he had stolen he was more dangerous to them than any upper level demon. It was said that he knew how to hide and obviously that was right. Scrying didn't even help and Wyatt hadn't been up to try and summon him. On the other hand summoning an invulnerable demon without a plan maybe wasn't the best idea, anyway.

Chris turned around and a young boy ran into him. They both fell on the ground. The boy got up first and tried to run off but Chris held him by the leg of his pants.

"Hey, don't move!" someone called and came running into the alley as well.

The boy broke free from Chris' grip and ran off in panic. He stumbled a few more steps away. Chris looked up and saw his Uncle Henry. He used his telekinesis to stop the boy from running making him fall over some trash before getting up himself. He dusted off his pants watching his uncle taking care of his charge dragging him towards the car, which was parked at the side of the street.

The look in Henry's gave his nephew left, Chris knowing that he was in trouble just as well as the young boy that had just been caught.

The parole officer slammed the car door shut, locking it. "What are you doing here?" he asked his nephew.

"Me? I was checking on some demons."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. This is where demons are, look Wyatt doesn't want me to go the underworld, now what? You don't want me to go here?"

"In this area, there are criminals, there are dealers and prostitutes."

"I don't care about those people. I only wanted to talk to some demons. Moreover, I don't look like either a hustler or a drug addicted."

"I need to take care of this one," Henry said pointing towards his car. "Seriously, there are not only bad demons out there, but also bad mortals, that can hurt you. It's too dangerous."

"I can protect myself."

"But not without risking exposing magic."

"Do you want to try me? I can kick every kind of ass, demon or non-demon. I didn't take the kick boxing lesson for nothing."

The police officer sighed. "I have to go; we will talk about that later when me and Paige come for dinner."

Chris nodded. "Wait, you come for dinner?"

"Leo invited us and also Phoebe and Coop. Didn't you know?"

"I never get told anything in this family."

**Don't forget to write me a review please. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Finally, here is the next chapter. We took a longer break than expected due to sickness ;-) But here it is. **

**I want to wish you all a successful new year 2009!!!!**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Thanks also to piperspeanut! **

Chapter 39

Phoebe and Coop appeared in the dining room but none of the family was there. They could hear voices, though. Phoebe decided to follow the noise coming from the kitchen and left her husband to see what was going on in the hallway. Coop frowned when he saw his brother in law lying flat on his back in the hall.

Chris held a revolver in his hand and smirked. "Told you, Uncle Henry I can defend myself really well."

"What are you boys doing here?" the cupid asked giving the parole officer a hand to get back to his feet.

The dark haired man straightened his shirt. "I was just showing Chris some tricks I've learned in police school. You know...self defence."

"Right and then I showed Uncle Henry some tricks I've learned in my kick boxing lessons, and I won," Chris said giving the weapon back. "You okay?" he asked his uncle.

Henry Mitchell scoffed. "Sure. Don't worry about me."

"Right and you don't worry about me, okay? I'm good."

"At least you had fun," Coop grinned. Someone knocked on the door. "Shall I get that?"

"Sure, I'm upstairs." Chris disappeared in orbs when Leo entered the hallway followed by Phoebe and Paige.

"Be nice," the older sister whispered and the now red haired half whitelighter shrugged.

Leo opened the front door introducing everyone.

Wyatt heard his father welcoming and introducing Amber. He had managed to stay away from preparations for the dinner but he knew he couldn't hide from the rest. He still wasn't sure what to think about his father's relationship but thought he should at least try to act mature and understand that Leo didn't deserve to stay alone for the rest of his life. It was difficult not to feel left out. Wyatt leaned against the door frame to his brother's room.

"Come on, you won't make me suffer alone. Moreover, we didn't have dinner yet and I think dad did something we like."

"I hate Amber," Chris said. "I don't want to spend time with her, and I'm not hungry."

The blonde sighed. "But the aunts are here as well and Uncle Henry and Uncle Coop, and you are hungry."

Chris turned another page of the magazine he was reading before putting it down. "Okay. I just need a second."

"One second."

Wyatt descended the stairs. His family was already seated at the table but no one was talking. He took a deep breath and took the chair next to his Uncle Coop.

"Dinner is not quite ready," Leo said before sitting down as well.

"Well, Amber, what's your profession?" Phoebe asked trying to get a conversation started.

"I'm working for a lawyer in a big company."

"Oh, that's interesting," Phoebe replied. "Right, Coop?"

The cupid swallowed the water he had just been drinking. "Absolutely, why don't you tell us a bit more?"

Paige sighed audibly. Wyatt wasn't too happy to have to listen to any stories and luckily Amber didn't get a chance as Chris joined them. "Hey, no food"

"It's not ready yet." Leo repeated. "Amber just wanted to tell us something."

The brunette teenager shrugged and leaned back in his chair but jumped up again when someone shimmered into the hallway. Wyatt followed his brother's stare and recognized the young dark haired woman.

"Interesting story, Excuse me." Chris hastily walked over to the newcomer followed by Wyatt. "What do you want here?" he asked crossing his arm over his chest.

"Help" Bianca straightened her back, imitating his pose. She sighed. "Believe me, if I knew someone else to ask, I wouldn't be here."

"Don't you have a family or, clan?" Wyatt asked.

She stared at him like he had a second head. "No...I really need help."

Chris hated the confusing feelings he had about the dark haired girl. He'd rather stay away from her to avoid unnecessary emotions or memories, although he found it hard to not think about her and to keep his distance.

"I need to vanquish a demon. That can only be good for you, right?"

"At least, we don't mind dead demons."

Bianca's cocky smile showed she knew she had won. It quickly vanished, though. "So…"

"Okay. I'll help you." Chris turned to his brother. "Go back to the dinner; I'll call if we need you."

Wyatt would like to be part of any vanquish a lot more than the dinner his father had planed. Moreover, he'd rather not leave his brother with the Phoenix. After all, it could be a trick, but he knew arguing wouldn't change Chris' mind and he had to trust that he'd be called if he was needed. "Sure...can you trust her?"

Bianca raised her eyebrows.

"I trust her," Chris replied no doubt in his voice.

"Fine, me too...just call."

"Now, what do we do?" Bianca asked once the blonde brother went back to the table.

"Attic, identifying the demon we're after."

The girl started to flip through the ancient book once they arrived in the messy room. "Don't you want to know why I want to vanquish that demon?" she asked.

Chris didn't really care. "Well, yeah, why?"

She smiled. "My mom was hired to steal something from him. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed and now the demon is after her."

"Why isn't she trying to vanquish him?"

"She doesn't know how. I just want to help her. I found the demon, but couldn't vanquish him, I tried."

She put her hand against her side, a pained look in her eyes. Chris frowned. He moved around, standing behind her, holding his hand above her own. The golden glow appeared and the wound healed at once.

"Thanks," she smiled genuinely. They looked into each other's eyes a moment before Chris finished the silence. "Come on, go on flipping."

She turned a few more pages. "That's him."

"That's him? Now that is really inconvenient. You should have asked one of your demons friends for help, because I can't help you."

"I don't have demons as friends," Bianca said offended.

"That's unlucky, because as I said, I can't help you. See, this demon, Fricks," Chris tapped on the image of the demon. "He has this amulet." He showed her the picture of the amulet that had been stolen Saturday night. "I guess that's what your mom was supposed to steal…maybe for those two demon-witches that want to rule the underworld. I t is also the reason why he couldn't be vanquished by her or you, this amulet protects him from witch powers. You see, I'm no help. I don't have any other powers."

Bianca sighed. "What about your brother?"

"Also a witch"

"But I heard he can conjure the sword, Excalibur"

"Hates to use it"

"So, we do nothing?"

"No, of course not; we should vanquish him. Actually, I should have vanquished him Saturday, but it was too dangerous with the innocent and the cousins around."

"Let's call for Wyatt. Vanquish him together."

"My dad will kill me for ruining his dinner."

"There wasn't even any food on the table."

Chris frowned at her. "You saw that in the one second we were downstairs."

"I'm a good observant," she shrugged.

"Right, I remember."

"Remember what?"

"Forget it. Do you have your athame?"

"Sure."

"Good. It's the only thing that will hurt, we make him give us the amulet and vanquish him."

"How do we do that?"

"We improvise; can you find him again and get him here?"

"I'll try." She shimmered out and it only took her a few minutes to come back. "He was in his lair. He'll be here any second." She went back at the Halliwell's side when the air rippled.

"Oh, what is that?" Fricks snarled. "The little bitch has a little witch-y friend, he your boyfriend?"

"It's none of your freaking business."

"All you have to know is that we'll vanquish you."

"And how will you do that? You can't hurt me." he felt for the amulet under his black shirt.

"We'll see about that?" Bianca stepped forward.

"You are just as stupid as your mother. How is she anyway?" Bianca glared at him. In one swift motion she hit him in the face. The demon holds her chin for a moment before backhanding her making her fall to the ground.

Chris glanced at her but she was already standing up again. He should try something anyway, not because of what she may think when he didn't help her but only because it was his demon after all.

Fricks attention was already back at the girl, so Chris used the moment to attack him. What had his Uncle Henry on the floor within a second didn't do a lot to Fricks though, as he was a lot stronger than the police officer and had the real wish to hurt Chris. He did get the better of him eventually, closing his hand around Chris' neck.

Wyatt orbed in next to Bianca who held the athame in her hand not sure whether to use it or not.

Wyatt used an energy ball on Fricks but an invisible shield made it explode before it could hit its goal.

"There's no use. The amulet protects him from witch powers," Bianca explained.

"Great news...so, what was your plan?"

"I should use this but if I miss I could hit Chris instead."

The blonde watched the demon tightening his grip around his brother's neck. "Throw it!" Bianca still hesitated. "Come on, just do it!"

The young Phoenix threw the knife; it hit Fricks in the back. He cried out in pain and let Chris go throwing him on the ground. The demon turned around while pulling the athame out of his flesh. "Is that all you've got?"

"More plans?" Wyatt asked.

"You should vanquish him now, Wy," Chris said holding the amulet in his hand.

"You can't vanquish me, witch!"

Wyatt conjured another energy ball throwing it at the surprised Fricks vanquishing him. "Seems like I can"

Chris handed his brother the amulet. "You can worry about this for a change."

"No problem, I'll give it to dad. By the way, dinner is ready and we had a deal that I don't have to deal with the shit downstairs alone."

"I'm there in a sec. Okay?" Wyatt nodded and orbed out with a last glare at the girl.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't like me," Bianca said.

"There are few people he doesn't like. He's just too serious for his own good."

Bianca didn't seem to believe that. "I guess it doesn't matter as long as he helped us. Thank you, both of you."

"That's okay. We would have had to vanquish him eventually, anyway. You should tell your mom to keep her butt out of the underworld, and so should you. You should keep away from us as well. Just to avoid anyone suspecting that you work for us, or we for you, whatever. Just until this whole mess in the underworld is sorted."

"And after that"

Chris shrugged and Bianca shook her head smiling. "We'll talk again." She took a step backwards but Chris had grabbed the golden necklace where a ring was fixed. She was wearing stopping her. "Nice ring."

"Thanks. It's really precious; I can't let it lay around. It's protection."

"I never said anything," Chris grinned and pulled his hand away.

"Your dinner is ready. I better go."

"Right, but I mean what I said. Take care."

The young woman placed a hand against Chris' chest. "Don't worry about me. I owe you, thanks again."

"I never said I was worried," Chris replied. He felt his skin under his shirt burning where she had touched him.

"You know you could be nice but every time you start you ruin it with a cocky remark. You maybe want to change that, or is it some kind of security blanket? You don't need to answer that, though. Bye Chris."

* * *

The dinner was one of the most boring ever, although, everyone was really trying to keep the conversation going. In the end Phoebe and Coop had to go home first because they didn't trust Prue to look after her little sisters for so long. "She probably was on the phone the whole time," Phoebe said. Henry and Paige also went home soon after them because they didn't know what to talk about. Amber and Leo carried the dishes in the kitchen and cleaned up.

"There you are, at least we don't have to clean up," Wyatt said sitting down on the first step of the stairs leading two the Manor.

"Well, after all we didn't want to have this dinner," Chris replied.

"I thought you wanted to stop this after the tests." Wyatt pointed towards the burning cigarette in Chris' hand.

"I did, but I decided to wait until I have the results. Although, I don't have any money, so the problem will solve itself."

"You never have any money."

"Well, I don't have a job yet."

"What about your pocket money?"

"Nah, I don't remember what I did but I did something to have it cut to nothing."

"I see." They sat a moment in silence before Wyatt said: "No one can make small talk like Aunt Phoebe."

"That's true, but Aunt Paige…"

"God, she hates Amber."

"Yeah, more like we do."

Wyatt leaned back on his elbows staring up to the sky. "Do we really hate her?"

"I guess not."

"You know what my problem with her is? Every time I see her and start to like her, I feel like I'm kind of betraying mom, you know. I guess it sounds stupid, but I can't help it. I keep thinking that she would think I forgot about her when I allow someone to take her role when in fact I'm just…"

"Getting over it? Accepting that she is really gone and won't come back and move on?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she wants us to be happy. All of us including dad and if it means that he wants to spend time with another woman, we maybe should give him some space and accept it or at least tolerate it."

"Okay, I understand. I can tolerate it, but I rather not have her around the Manor too much...or at all."

"Me neither."

"When she is here it's this little glimpse of hope, mom is here, and then it shatters."

Wyatt nodded. He wasn't home too much especially when Amber was around. "Now, what is this thing going on between you and Bianca," he grinned.

"What do you mean? We just vanquished a demon."

"I vanquished the demon. I rather meant why does she come to you?"

"Maybe she didn't know anyone else." Chris shrugged.

"Maybe, or maybe…forget it."

"Maybe what"

Wyatt laughed and stood up. "I have to finish my coursework."

"What, Wyatt?"

"Or maybe she likes you, you fool."

_Chris wandered through the dark hallways of the large house on a search. __What he was looking for, he wasn't sure. He had passed some windows but every time he tried to touch one he was kept away by an electric shield. The world you saw thought the glass was blurred and colourless. He met no one on his walk but couldn't help but feel like he was watched. The young man sighed and decided to give up. There was no way out. A luxury prison with the newest high-tech in every room, soft carpets and designer furniture, everything magically conjured instead of paid for. _

_Chris climbed up the stairs passing a wall with op art paintings, the only colour in the back surroundings. The seventeen year old wondered if Wyatt had gotten those pictures for him. To make him believe that this was how they should live, that this was normal. Wyatt wouldn't do anything for anyone else but himself. Only, if he though that it was an advantage for him._

_The paintings looked more dislocated here than the group of demons that went into the room; Chris was forbidden to even walk past. _

_He stopped in front of the door that was only half way closed. He looked around but no one was near him. He crouched down but couldn't see much but light and some legs in black pants. _

"_If they plan to go against me then you'll have to get them out of the way. That's how we proceed," Chris heard his brother's voice but he couldn't see him. _

"_We know the procession, my lord, but they are so many," someone replied._

"_Then take more followers with you. What is your problem? Why do you waste my time with this?" Wyatt sounded like he had trouble to stay calm. "Do you want something else?" _

"_Yes," a third voice said. "Your brother, my liege, he is walking around the building."_

"_For God's sake let him walk if he misses some physical education," another voice replied. _

"_I think__ he searches for a way to get out. Maybe he wants to join in a revolution group giving them information."_

"_He can't give away what he doesn't have and there is no way out," Wyatt replied. _

"_My liege, you may want to consider finding another place for you brother to stay."_

"_No. Chris stays with me," the older Halliwell replied angrily. "Don't you dare questioning me...my brother is no threat to me. He won't go against me."_

"_Then why does he need to be kept here and observed?"_

"_He stays for my own personal entertainment when I'm sick of wasting my time with idiots like you."_

_Chris jumped slightly when a cry of a vanquished demon echoed. "Now, is there anyone else who needs do talk to me about my brother?" There was no reply. "Good, I hope everyone understands that my brother is none of your concern and I warn all of you to even touch him by accident."_

"_But, my liege, you've got to make sure he won't cross us," someone said. Chris had heard that voice before but didn't know who it was. "I think it's only fair."_

_There was a moment of silence and Chris expected another vanquish but Wyatt spoke eventually. "He's just bored. He needs someone to spend his time with or something to do. Luces, find something to occupy Chris."_

"_Yes, my liege, of course," the demon that now spoke had a squeaking voice. "What, my liege? What does he like to do, his hobby?"_

"_Get him a larger TV. Give him some paper and pens, he likes to draw. Get him some books, a girl. What do I know; anything to keep him busy."_

_Chris sighed, someone pulled him up.__ "What are you doing here?" the large demon asked turning Chris around and holding him by the shoulders._

"_My shoe...__I had to tie my laces," Chris said. _

"_You are a liar! You are spying!"_

_Chris wasn't sure what to do. He struggled to get away from the demon but was eventually let free. _

"_What is going on here?" The demon looked at Wyatt and fear flickered in his eyes. "I just said no one will even touch my brother."_

"_He was here, spying on your meeting," the demon stuttered._

_The older brother glared at Chris. "I was just on my way back to my room after checking the paintings." The teenager hoped he sounded really innocent. _

"_So, you like them?" the blonde asked and Chris though he heard something like hopeful expectation in his voice._

"_I do...__they are great, and I wasn't spying or listening to anything."_

"_Of course__" Wyatt stepped in front of him, his hands on Chris' shoulders. "You know, the less information you have the easier it is to keep you safe, and I only want to protect you." He lowered his voice. "As long as I want too"_

_Chris swallowed through the hard lump in his throat. This was so not his brother. A thought hit him, _I hate him_! But he said "I won't give you reason not to want too."_

"_That's all I need to hear. Now, why don't you go on back to your room, there'll be a surprise for you." He let go of Chris and called for Luces. The small, balding demon that looked more like a dwarf than a demon hastily appeared between the legs of the other demons that had left the conference room to watch the scene._

"_You won't mind Luces accompanying you," Wyatt said. Chris shook his head. "Good then go."_

_Luces bowed his head in front of the older Halliwell and let Chris lead the way. _

"_And Luces, Chris will have everything he wants, you make sure of that."_

"_Of course, my liege h__e won't miss a thing."_

_Chris never turned, he wanted to flee but where to?_

_He reached the heavy wooden door that led to his room. If the world wasn't coming to an end, maybe he could enjoy all the fancy equipment, Wyatt had chosen for him. _

"_Do you need anything else?" Luces asked. _

"_No. I want to be alone." When the small demon didn't move, he ordered "Leave!" Chris sighed at how much he sounded like Wyatt right then. That was not what he wanted to be like or turn into. _

"_Of course, __I'll be at your service. Just call."_

**I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave me a little review, please. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A long chapter is here waiting for you to enjoy. Although, it is a chapter mainly to work a few things out. Not much happening more talking. I make you wanting the drama, which will happen soon. **

**Thanks a lot for all your lovely reviews. I just want to say one more time (although, there is no memory in this chapter) that everything in Italics is a flashback. No matter if Chris is sleeping and sees it like a dream. He zoomes out everytime he has a memory, so I think when he is asleep it is kind of like that. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for her help and loving the story. **

**Chapter 40**

Matt dropped on the chair next to Sue in the cafeteria and sighed. "I tell you I really don't get it why we have to be in school after the SATs anyway. No, teacher is doing anything useful."

Chris had thought exactly the same, although he never was a fan of school ever.

Amy placed her tray with a plate of lasagne on the table. She then kicked her bag under the table. "Is it only me or is school more boring than ever?"

"Guys, listen," Sue said sternly. "We all know that the only reason why we are in school is to get prepared for the prom. That's exactly my issue." She took a folded piece of paper out of the pockets of her jeans.

"I went to see Shirley after she got out of cheerleading practice and got a copy of the list."

Matt tried to steal some of Sue's fries. "What list?"

"The list about who is whose date for the prom."

Chris leant back in his chair. He hated how everyone was talking about nothing but the stupid prom.

"Now, Matt, I have to say Helen is perfect for you. Really, I didn't even know you asked her."

Matt shrugged blushing. "Thanks...she's in my church. I met her a few times before and you don't have to know everything."

"Okay, easy boy," Sue pushed her fries over to Matt to eat the left overs. "Now, you guys...there are no names behind your names." Sue pointed at Amy and Chris.

Chris frowned at Amy. "I thought several people had asked you."

"I know; I have turned everyone down. I only have two criteria. First, he shouldn't look too bad and second, I want to be a boy's first choice and no one met those requirements," Amy replied.

"Okay, but it's only three more weeks. You have to choose someone eventually," Sue argued.

Amy shrugged. "I don't have to do anything. A boy either meets my requirements or I'll go alone; I'm a big girl. I can handle that."

Sue's eyes grew large. "No way"

"Leave her the hell alone," Chris said. "Why don you make such a big deal out of the prom anyway?"

"Because it's one of the most important events in our school days"

Chris sighed, not in his world. "Well, I'm not going, seems like I will miss an important point in my teenage days."

"Why not" Amy asked; "just because you don't have a date"

"Believe me, that's not the reason."

"Then what is the reason? I'm sure if you still were together with Sonya, you'd go," Sue grinned, but Chris wasn't in the mood to joke.

"Sonya isn't the reason either," Chris replied angrily. He actually didn't even think about his ex-girlfriend anymore. He threw his used napkin on Sue's empty tray. "The reason is I don't want to spend any more time than necessary at this school and with those people. High school has never been my best time, bad things happened. I had more trouble than good grades, plus I never had friends. No one ever noticed me or cared for me unless they needed someone to blame. The truth is you would have never talked to me if it hadn't been for Sonya."

The three friends looked at each other taken aback. Amy was the first to talk. "I admit that could be true but as you see when you guys broke up we stayed friends with you."

Chris shrugged. He hated it when Amy was so logical. "Whatever, the point is I was never welcomed at a party so I'll do everyone a favour and pass."

"Don't be such a drama queen. It's annoying," Sue said.

"I'm really sorry. I guess I just leave you to your pressing issues." Chris took his bag from under the table leaving his friends wondering why he was in such a bad mood again.

The seventeen year old went to his locker to get some books he'll need for the rest of the day. The open locker blocked his view but he could hear the three girls next to him and one voice sounded really familiar.

"I can't believe your mom let's you go to the prom with Ralph. She is really cool."

"I know...it wasn't easy, but now she even wants to go shopping for a dress with me," Prue answered.

"Awesome, and what are you going to do after the party?"

"Some of his friends got hotel rooms to celebrate more afterwards. I guess we'll join them."

"A hotel room...Prue, what are you planning"

"I'll just keep the promise I made to Ralph."

"Chris?" Amy asked tapping him on the shoulder and interrupting Chris' eavesdropping. He closed the locker door to find the girls gone. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you having a bad day?" the African-American girl asked.

"What else is new?"

"Have you ever thought about Tai Chi?"

"I can definitely say, no."

Amy smirked. "Okay. You know, I really think you should go to your prom but if you are in the same mood as today I hope you stay home. Apart from that, do you think you are the only one that doesn't like school? It wasn't my favourite time either."

"If you say so"

"I say so."

"But I had a lot more trouble."

"I know."

"Good, then leave me the hell alone."

Amy stomped her foot angrily. "I was trying to be nice and you are nothing but nasty." She walked off not without mumbling "Jerk!" loud enough for Chris to her, the teenager sighed.

"Oh, Mr. Halliwell," Mrs. Schmidt, the principal approached her student. "I have been looking for you. Please, would you follow me to my office?"

Chris took a deep breath. Sure, one more thing to go wrong today. He followed the principal rather slowly but he forgot that Mrs. Schmidt was really determined. "Please, I saw you running around in the gym, would you please hurry a bit. I don't want you to miss your class."

That was in fact something Chris wouldn't mind at all. He still increased his speed walking next to her into the office.

It was a wonder the chair on the other side of her desk didn't have his name written on it yet, the many times, Chris had to claim it.

"So, what did I do this time?" he asked making her frown.

"Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Chris quickly assured.

"Then why do you ask me?" Chris shrugged, but he was getting curious. "Now, Chris, my daughter is teaching summer school, this summer. They occupy kids from not so well established families; get them off the streets during their summer holidays, so to speak." Mrs. Schmidt leant forward in her chair. "Do you think you could imagine spending a few hours every week with those kids?"

"What?" Chris frowned. He had imagined something like "and you should consider taking part in this program as well". "What do you mean? What do you want me to do exactly…teaching?"

Mrs. Schmidt laughed. "Don't be ridiculous? Of course not" The seven teen year old wasn't sure if he should feel offended. "No, my daughter asked me if I knew a volunteer that'll like to occupy some kids that are hard to animate. I thought of you at once. I think my daughter looks for someone who has a passion for something and can affect other people close his age. What do you say?"

"So, you think I should paint some pretty pictures with members of a gang?"

"I don't think these kids are organized in gangs. Most of them have only one parent or both of them have to work over the summer so they send their children to this school to have someone look after them."

"A lot of people say I can't even look after myself, and sometimes I have to agree."

"I do not. Moreover, it's important what you think...of course, there is no money involved. It's just you doing something for the community."

"I don't care about the money, actually. I just don't know what to do with those kids."

"Well, I expect you to think about that. Talk to your father maybe and then tell me what you decided?"

"My father...why"

"To hear his opinion," Mrs. Schmidt replied. "Of course only if you have nothing else planned for the summer or are too busy with college applications, I totally understand."

"College applications, huh well, I don't know. I'll think about it. Thanks for asking me and thinking I could do something like that."

"Thanks, that's all I want to hear."

Chris grabbed his bag and walked towards the door but stopped when the principal called for him once again. "One more thing I guess you would like to know that we mailed the letters with the tests results just yesterday."

Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to know that. Sometimes not knowing was much more relaxing. "Good to know. I'll hide the letter from my father then."

"First, I'd check if you have anything to hide maybe you did better than you think."

"Unfortunately, it came out that me and my dad have very different opinions about 'good'."

"Seems like you both have different opinions about a lot of things"

"Yeah, it's our special kind of relationship."

The bell rang indicating that the classes were about to start. After all the trouble he already had caused, Chris shouldn't be late but he felt like he had to say a bit more instead of just leaving after all Mrs. Schmidt had always been pretty nice to him.

"You know, Mrs. Schmidt, it could have been much worse for me if it hadn't been for you being my principal. I'm really grateful for what you've done; I know a lot of other people that would have acted differently."

"You mean... they would have thrown you out."

"That's what I meant. Why didn't you?"

The woman seemed to seriously consider it. "Because I like you," she finally said. "And if I were you, I wouldn't ask more."

"Got it...still, I really appreciate it."

Mrs. Schmidt nodded and took a few pieces of paper to work on. "I'd appreciate if you go to your class now. I'm sure you don't want to end up in detention."

* * *

Chris was really exhausted when he came home. Some days were really a mess. Today he wouldn't have minded to be alone but of course he barely got what he asked for.

Mrs Noble stopped him on his way inside complaining that they hadn't taken the trash cans off the street after they had been emptied and "there is always so much noise coming form your house, especially at night when I want to sleep."

Chris sighed. "I know I have the unusual habit to want to sleep at night as well. How about you try to actually sleep and you won't hear the noise."

The old woman glared at him angrily. "Next time I call the police."

"Do what you have to."

"Your mother really should have lived longer to teach you some manners."

Chris would have loved to hurt her really bad and he may have done it if it hadn't been for Ray to turning up. He parked his rusty car in front of the Manor, getting a large bag out of the trunk.

"Hi little Halliwell; although, little…" he looked up to Chris who was in fact a few inches taller than himself.

"Do you plan on leaving your car there, young man?" Mrs Noble asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. You see, I parked it in front of the house that I'm now going to enter. Moreover, I don't think anyone will steal it but thanks for your concern." Ray took his friends brother by the arm. "If I were you," he whispered while they approach the Victorian house. "Just remember that she's a bitch. Makes you feel much calmer."

"Easy for you to say, she's not your neighbour."

"Right, that sucks."

It turned out that Ray's visit only had the purpose so he could do his laundry and to grab a sandwich and to talk about girls with Wyatt. Chris found it pretty boring but still stayed with the two older boys mainly to get some food as well.

"Do you still not talk to Amanda?" Ray asked his friend. "I mean, come on, even I talk to her. Well, mainly, because we live together."

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned I was really nice to not fire her bitchy ass."

Ray sighed. "Seriously...it was a great time with the three of us together."

"I know, but she should have known better than to betray us like that. "

"You do recognize that me and Julie are really getting close lately, so no harm done. I forgave you. You should forgive her as well."

"Never, she almost destroyed our friendship. So what do you say is more important, us staying friends without her or no friendship at all?"

"Drama queen, all I'm saying is you should sit down and talk. She didn't mean it bad."

Wyatt pulled a face clearly showing his unwillingness to forgive anyone or at least talking to anyone. Ray shrugged. "What about you, Chris? Do you have a hot girl for your prom?" Ray asked biting into his third bacon cheese sandwich.

"I'm not going to my prom." Chris sighed. He really didn't want to get into this topic again but Wyatt and Ray couldn't let it go. They had been after all popular in high school, and strangely enough were proud of it.

"You have to go to your prom," Ray said. "I mean it's an important part of your high school days. Moreover, in ten or fifteen years when you'll go to your reunion and the jocks have lost some hair and gained some weight, you'll look at them saying 'Oh man, I remember you from the prom. You look good, and then wink...he'll know it."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't want to spend more time with the jocks than necessary actually."

"Still, Chris," Wyatt replied. "It's part of a normal life. Something we barely have."

"Well, Wyatt, just because you and mom always wanted your normal life, doesn't have to mean I have to. I like my un-normal life a lot."

"You don't have a date," Ray stated.

"That's not the point; it's just not my world. I didn't go to any school party, why now? Even more than that, I don't want to watch Prue making out with asshole Ralph."

"Prue is allowed to go to the prom with Ralph?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"She will go plus she will also sleep with him afterwards."

Ray chocked on his soda. "How do you know that?"

"I heard her talking about it with a girlfriend."

"You mean you eavesdropped on her?" Wyatt rolled his eyes. Before Chris could deny it, he went on. "Did she use the words 'me', 'Ralph' and 'sex' in one sentence?"

"Not directly," Chris admitted. "But it was obvious, and I didn't eavesdrop on her. She has the locker next to mine."

"You have to stay out of that. You and Prue fight enough about this guy. Let Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop handle this outburst of teenage lust."

"Okay, but none of them know what I know about Ralph and Prue is just fifteen."

"I know how old she is, thank you, but you and Sonya were together too, when you were fifteen."

"Yes, but we were both fifteen and I didn't have sex with Sonya." Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "What you think that's odd?" Chris asked catching his brother's look.

"No," the older quickly assured."

"Hey, you have to see it from Wy's point of view. He can't stay out of a girl for more than an hour after meeting her," Ray grinned making Chris laugh.

"Just shut up!" The blonde couldn't help but blush slightly although it was not true. He just hated it when jokes were on him but he regained his composure quickly. "You will go to your prom. That's final."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can. You have to keep an eye on Prue making sure she doesn't leave the party with this guy."

* * *

The next day when Sue found her three friends standing in the hallway, she walked towards them with a swing in her movement, smiling broadly.

"Hey, did anyone else get their test results?" she asked.

"No, but let me guess…" Matt started but was interrupted.

"I did and I did extremely well. Which means I can surely go to New York," the blonde girl cheered. She grinned at her friends and they did her the favour of congratulating her with more enthusiasm than they wanted to. "I'm sure you'll get yours results today, too."

"Yay," Chris replied.

"Come on, I'm sure you have done better then you think," Amy said. Chris doubted it but only shrugged. The black girl smirked. "By the way, I'll go to the prom with Chris."

"Really" Sue asked and crunched up her face.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Chris asked.

"Don't be so shocked. We just found out that Chris is the only one meeting my requirements."

"But the requirements were for shit to begin with."

"I think it's perfect," Amy insisted. "It'll be fun, just the same as you guys will have with your dates."

"Except as we are friends we don't have to lie if one of us looks like crap," Chris said.

"Are you sure you want to go with him?" Sue asked her friend but Amy only nodded.

"Well, Sue, think about it. If they both came alone, they'd be together, too, because everyone else has a date," Matt reasoned.

"Right, think about that. I have to talk to my cousin." Chris saw Prue obviously ignoring him while she took some books out of her locker. Chris had thought about the whole situation with Prue and her recent boyfriend and had come to the conclusion that she probably would listen to him more if it seemed like they were on the same side.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have been thinking. It is totally up to you who you want to be together with and although I dislike your recent boyfriend...for a lot of good reasons, I might add. I still should keep out of your business and trust you to make the right decision. So, from now on you won't hear anything from me about your relationship."

Prue raised her eyebrows. "Really...thanks. Even thought I feel like you are trying to manipulate me, it's nice."

"I just don't want us to fight."

"Me neither."

"Good. Oh, but if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass."

"I'll help you."

**I hope you liked it. Tell me if or if not and why with a little review. **


	41. Chapter 41

**

* * *

**

Now, there is no need to complain. I updated really fast and it is a long chapter for you to enjoy.

**Thanks a lot too everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I loved it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for her help.**

Chapter 41

Wyatt couldn't help but feel extremely out of place in his old school. Nothing had changed, apart from himself probably and still it seemed strange. His old locker now belonged to a girl called Tiffany Whishaw and had a sticker with a pink flower pinned to it.

Some fourteen year old boys dressed in their baseball uniforms passed him and Wyatt wondered if they were talking about another team, a band, a movie or a computer game. He had never heard of "The Saviours". Whatever it was, it made them use words they probably didn't even understand the meaning of.

Wyatt found his brother's locker and leaned against it, toying with the letter in his hands.

Chris came out of one of the classrooms a few minutes later. "Hey, are you missing your old school?"

"Actually...no; not at all, I'm here to pick you up. We go and celebrate."

"What's to celebrate?"

Wyatt held up the letter. "To Mr. Christopher P. Halliwell, Test results. See? You are a mister now, not kiddo or anything anymore...mister."

"Okay, mister, why are you so happy about that?"

"Because this is what gets you out of this shit hole." Wyatt said waving the envelope.

Mrs. Schmidt had her purse around her shoulder, a paper bag in her hand and a box in her arms when she spotted her former student standing by the row of lockers. "Oh my, is that you, Wyatt? I barely recognized you with the short hair. You look so grown up." She gave the box to Chris without a warning to greet the blonde Halliwell.

"He thought the long hair made him look shallow," Chris grinned.

"Really, I like it thought. How are you doing, Wyatt? How's school?"

"It's good, thanks. I think I'm doing pretty well so far." He held out his hands to carry the paper bag for her.

"Thank you. Will you walk me to my car?"

Chris motioned his brother a straight no, but Wyatt already led the way. He was just too nice. Way too nice, and all the talking to the customers in the restaurant had made him really communicative or why else could Wyatt talk to his old principal like this. Small talk, something Chris hated very much.

Fortunately, Mrs. Schmidt's car was parked close to the school building. She opened the trunk and Chris put the box inside.

"Thank you. It was really nice to see you again, Wyatt. You boys take care of each other," the older lady said. "Oh and Chris have you thought about my proposition."

"Indeed. I also talked to my father like you asked and he said I was way too immature to commit myself to such a responsible task. So, I guess I'll do it."

"Great." She took a business card out f her purse. "It's my daughter's number. Just give her a call."

After the principal drove off, Wyatt frowned at his brother. "What proposition?"

"She asked me to spend a few hours with some kids in a summer school, that's it."

"Really...now, that is an important task. I really hope you don't just do it because dad told you, you couldn't do it."

"No. Hey, I know it's responsible. I can be responsible."

"Uhhh...yeah"

"I can. Watch me."

"Yes." Wyatt got his keys out of the pocket of his pants. "I'm sure." He started to walk off towards the parking lot.

"You can be sure. Seriously" Chris could tell his brother didn't believe him. "I won't mess that up."

"I know you won't. I just don't know if you understand the importance and that you can't just give up."

"You are talking like dad."

The blonde opened the doors of the car. "I'm not, but I don't want you to get committed into too much. After all, this summer you probably will be busy getting ready for college."

Chris rolled his eyes. What was there to get ready for? He either was accepted in the one school he wanted to go or he wouldn't go to any school as studying was way too hard for him to do it on something he wasn't interested in. That was something he had to do long enough in high school.

* * *

Victor Bennett was already sitting at his favourite table waiting for his grandsons, a glass of red wine in front of him.

Ever since most of his grandchildren didn't need a babysitter anymore, he had to find other things to occupy himself with. He had always been a workaholic and it was difficult for him to enjoy his time as a retiree. He had been busy with the office work for both of his deceased daughter's establishments. Now, Wyatt did run the restaurant just fine on his own only asking for advice every now and then. Victor still worked the books in P3 but he had to admit he was too old for a club. Chris didn't seem to have too much interest in managing it either after a short period of enthusiasm. He had probably found out that the job of a manager had not much to do with partying. They would have to find a new manager soon. Although, maybe Evan, the current barkeeper, who organized bands and events plus placed orders yet, leaving Victor to only pay invoices and do the payroll accounting, could do it and hopefully Chris would change his mind. After all, it was Piper's wish that her sons would run her two businesses someday. Just like Piper, all that mattered to Victor was that his grandsons did what made them happy, so they probably had to face the fact that at least the club wouldn't stay in the family's possession forever.

Someone hugged him from behind, startling Victor out of his thoughts.

"Grandpa, don't tell me you are as over acting as Wyatt here about this," Chris said happy to see his grandfather for whatever reason. He threw the still unopened envelope on the table.

"I am not over acting; I'm just curious, and hungry. Wyatt promised me a meal for free."

"I got the hint. I'll get us something." Wyatt left the two males.

"Did you tell your father yet?"

"Wyatt tried to call him but only got the Voicemail."

Victor frowned but didn't say anything else as Wyatt came back with two plates on a tray and one in his hand. "Enjoy. Grandpa, should you be drinking alcohol with your pills."

"It's one pill and yes. Actually, doctors say two glasses of red wine are healthy. So, back off, kid."

"Yeah, Wyatt, don't be so responsible all the time."

Wyatt held up his hands defending. "Hey, someone needs to watch over you two. Now, won't you open this letter finally?" he addressed his brother.

"Do you want me to loose my appetite?"

"Right, let's eat first. Although, I'm really curious, too," the oldest man at the table said but knew better than to pressure his teenaged grandson, so he changed the subject. "Where's your father?"

"I don't know. I only got the voicemail. He'd still be in magic school," Wyatt guessed.

Chris snorted. "We know where he is and it's not magic school. Her surely is with his girlfriend," he replied. He felt Wyatt kicking him under the table. "What? You didn't want me to tell grandpa?"

"Leo has a girlfriend, huh? Well, I understand him. I mean you both are almost grown up. Soon, you'll be able to provide for yourselves, living your own lives. I understand he doesn't want to stay alone. It'll get lonely, I can tell you that," Victor said. After all, he knew that feeling. "You guys should try to understand that, too."

"But he is not lonely. We would still meet him and talk to him, if he was ever around. Moreover, he's working in magic school all day long, probably for eternity and longer." For someone who often enjoyed his loneliness and didn't appreciate relationships with the other sex (yet), it was hard for Chris to understand.

"It's not the same. I do understand that, and I don't want him to stay alone forever," Wyatt replied.

"But a bit longer," Chris said.

"Is she nice?" Victor asked.

"I think so. She just doesn't get what it means for us to have lost our mother and now losing our father as well to her and her kids. That hurts," the blonde tried to express his feelings.

"She walked around the Manor like it was her place," Chris said.

"But that won't happen again. I told dad that they should meet somewhere else. It freaks me out seeing a strange woman do what mom used to do."

"That's good. I think you need to tell Leo that you leave him the room to spend time with his new partner but also let him know that you need him, too and there are times like today when he has to make sure what his priorities are. It's important that the three of you are sensitive about this and be tolerable. You both don't have to like that woman but be happy that your father is happy as long as he knows that you always have to come first."

"I think he only thinks about himself and Amber is fucking annoying," Chris said.

"Chris, first, that is a really immature opinion. Second, don't swear at the table. Especially not in a restaurant" Victor had a strange feeling of déjà vu, scolding his grandson like this. He must have done it almost 1,000 times over the years.

Chris shrugged. "I don't care. I stay with my opinion. Anyway, you didn't' get married or have a partner after Grandma Patty died and you guys had even been divorced, grandpa. You should be on my side."

"I'm on neither side, and it's not entirely true."

The two boys looked at their grandfather surprised. "It was really a short marriage, though. It turned out she was a demon and the only purpose of the marriage was for her to get to the sisters and kidnap Wyatt right after his birth, so she had to be vanquished. She also stabbed me, so you know, that was it."

"Okay, grandpa, this is a totally different story."

"Moreover, it only proves me right that you didn't get married again."

"I have an idea, let's change the subject and eat," Wyatt suggested. "Then you can open the damn letter."

"Hey, why can Wyatt swear?" Chris asked.

"No one is allowed to swear. I'm with Wyatt, though."

"Fine" He ripped the envelope open.

"And" Wyatt asked.

"1,105 total."

"That's really good. Let me see."

"What? You think I can't read?" Wyatt took the letter waving the remark away.

"That's really good. Pretty good, I'm proud of you and you should be proud as well," Victor cheered.

"No, it's not," Chris said.

"Of course, it is."

"No, it's not for the art institute. They expect 1,300 points."

Wyatt and Victor shared a look. "I see, but maybe they make an exception due to outstanding talent," Wyatt reasoned.

"But then I'd need outstanding talent."

"Even if not, it's a great amount of points for anything else," the boys' grandfather said. "You can still be proud."

Chris only shrugged. He wasn't hungry anymore. He was really disappointed in himself. All the time he had to wait for the test results there was still some hope left. Now, it was shattered and once again Chris had failed something.

Wyatt threw his keys on the small table next to the front door and sighed. It had been such a long day. After their meal together, Victor and Chris had left. Wyatt on the other hand had to stay in the restaurant longer and then hurried to a late class in college which was longer than expected. Some friends had invited him to have a drink with them and that's how a usual day became a sixteen hour day.

The blonde flipped through a magazine that had been in the mail today while entering the living room. The small lamp was still switched on and Chris was lying on the sofa fast asleep. A few pieces of paper rested on his chest, and a pen had rolled onto the floor.

Wyatt grabbed the paper and tapped Chris on the forehead. "Chris, why don't you go to bed already?"

The seventeen year old gave a little noise but didn't even open his eyes.

Wyatt sighed. He threw a blanket over his brother. When he turned around he found the coffee table messed up with papers and folders. The older brother noticed the notebook Chris used to write down his memories. He knew it was private and Chris didn't want anyone to read it. His gaze fell on a drawing of himself with long locks and a beard, dressed in black. Wyatt picked up some more sheets, he shouldn't read anything. Chris would be furious, after all...the only control he had over his memories was whom he told them.

On the other hand, this was about Wyatt. Knowing what he had done or was capable of would make sure it'd never happen again, wouldn't it.

He sat down on the sofa on the other side of the coffee table, staring at the papers. Before he knew it, he was already reading the sentences.

_Chris hated how dumb his life had gotten.__ Although, the world as he knew it was destroyed, he longed to be out there. He had to do something instead of hiding in his big brother's "palace". He had tried four times to find a way out and was caught every single time with out even being close to success. He was starting to wonder why Wyatt didn't guard him closer or taken him somewhere else, but who was he fooling. He was no threat to the twice blessed witch and Wyatt knew that just as well. No one was a threat to him apart from Lex and Zypher maybe, but they were gone. Literally, no one knew where they ended up after they had tried to kill Wyatt; but rumour said they were still alive finding a way to gain more powers. _

"_Christopher."_

"_What does he want to know this time?" Chris slipped looking at Tork. _

"_Nothing, t__his is personal. I was told about your future and it's not here. I'll help you to flee. You have to search for a group of witches, Elders, whitelighters and demons and join them."_

_The young man scoffed. "You are crazy. Even if I could flee, I couldn't join anyone. It would only put them in danger."_

"_You will join them. It's your destiny, although...it'll also be your destiny to save your brother alone. For now, I'll get you out of here."_

_The air next to Tork rippled and Chris stared at the dark haired woman with the bronze skin. She didn't seem to wear much more than leather shorts and a red shirt. _

"_Whoa, hey, she's the one observing me for months. Now she'll go to Wyatt and we are both dead. Great plan," Chris said sarcastically. _

"_Don't worry. Bianca is undercover just like me," Tork replied calmly. I lied to your brother straight in the face when I told him you won't go against him. We seem to be the only ones that can lie to him."_

"_In the end, it won't save us."_

"_Maybe; t__here is only one room from where you can orb out and that's mine. Bianca will tell Wyatt that you tricked her in a few hours. That has to be enough for you to find a place to hide."_

"_This is crazy. It'll get us all killed."_

"_We take the risk," Bianca said. "You can't just stay here forever. If Tork is right all of our destinies lay in your hands." She didn't seem to like the idea. _

"_Well, thanks, no pressure here." Chris wasn't sure if he liked the idea. _

_The young woman opened her mouth to say something else but the demon stopped her. "Leave, take care...no one is watching us. Be careful." She shimmered out. _

_Chris sighed. "I guess I have nothing to loose."_

_Tork nodded, and__ led the way out of Chris' room down the dark hallways. It seemed like an eternity until they made their way through the magical labyrinth to the door of Tork's room. _

"_And where should I hide?" Chris asked when they entered. "Any suggestions"_

"_No. That's for you to find out and I don't want to know. I can't hide my thoughts always." Tork switched on the light. _

"_I feel betrayal and there's nothing I hate more."_

_Tork and Chris swirled around facing Wyatt, who was sitting motionless in a large armchair, "My lord, it's true. I read your brother's thoughts and he wants to leave your house. I thought he was no threat to you and might leave."_

"_It's not your place to decide," Wyatt told him angrily. "If I didn't need you, I'd kill you on the spot but so…I'll have to find other ways to teach you your place." A group of demons shimmered in. Two of them grabbed Tork by the arms but he didn't fight at all instead he stared at the new source of evil and bowed his head before he was brought away. _

_Chris tried to put on his brave facade as well but he already knew it didn't work. He was pretty sure he was going to die and for some reason it scared him. He thought about his mom and aunts and cousins that would be there waiting or him... although, he'd go to hell. _

"_Now, Chris, I told you before you have to choose one side and I thought it was mine. Didn't I give you everything you wanted and more?" Wyatt asked inching closer to his brother. "Still, I decided to give you another chance to make you understand where you belong." Chris wondered if it was a good or a bad thing. "But, you understand that I have to make a statement here. Some of my followers think I have a soft spot for you. I can't have them thinking that because that means they know my weakness and I need them to believe that there is no greatest power than me. They must see me as the greatest power without any weakness. So, I apologize but I have to show them that I don't make exceptions for family or anybody else when it comes to betrayal. However, remember that it is completely up to you when your punishment will be over. All you have to do is decide to stand by my side." The older Halliwell waved his arm to which two new demons appeared._

"_Why don't you just kill me?" Chris asked. He'd probably prefer that from whatever punishment Wyatt had planned. _

"_No, Chris, that would be to easy, wouldn't it?"_

"_Where do you want us to bring him, my liege?" one demon asked. _

"_Last cell__" Chris had no idea what the last cell was about but he feared the worst. _

"_I recommend you make your decision fast."_

_The two demons took Chris by the arm. _

"_My lord, please…" a little voice behind them shrieked. It was Luces. He shambled towards the tall twice blessed. _

"_You are not needed, Luces. Neither is your opinion. Leave."_

_The little demon sighed. He gave Chris a sympathizing look. _

"_Take__ him away," Wyatt ordered and the demons shimmered out of the room. _

_Chris had never been to the dungeons before. He had no idea where they where but his guess was the underworld from the look of it. It was deathly quite although the almost seventeen year old knew there were at least half of the cells with prisoners. One of his guards opened the last cell by a strange knocking signal and Chris was shoved inside. The heavy door closed behind him and it was immediately dark as night. Not one glimpse of light was coming through the cell bars. Chris frowned and suddenly understood the speciality of the 'last cell'. _

* * *

_The good thing about a life in a dark cell was that you didn't notice for how long you already lived in a dark cell. That was probably the only good thing. Day and night, sunny or rainy, it all was the same. _

_Chris had tried to count the time between the meals that appeared in his cell but time seemed to go slower or faster, he couldn't tell. _

_He could hear screams sometimes and people moving around in front of his cell. Apart from that it was silent and Chris was alone in the dark with nothing but his own thoughts. _

_O__ne day it was different. The screams were louder and were less painful but excited. The steps on the sandy floor weren't the slow one of the guards but running of at least twenty pair of feet could be heard. _

"_Everyone who had the ability to transport themselves move over here and take at least two more!" a voice yelled over the others. _

_Chris sat up wondering what was going on. He stood up and walked a few steps before he fell over the dishes that had held his lunch. He hit his head on something, probably the wall as the four walls seemed to be everywhere. Chris put a hand to his head, feeling the warm wetness of blood. _

"_Come on, they__ are the last," the voice from outside could be heard again. _

"_Wait, what about this one?" someone else asked. _

"_We have to go, t__here's no time. Soon this place will be crowded and you don't know how to open it anyway."_

"_I'll just check." _

"_Do what you want. If you manage to escape, you know where we are." _

_Chris thought he heard someone on the other side of the cell bars. He shook his hurting head to clear his mind. He knew he should try to make those people recognize him but he couldn't get a word out. He was so tired and his head hurt so badly. _

_Suddenly the door opened and light so bright that Chris got dizzy from it came into his cell. He hastily closed his eyes against it._

"_Bingo. I knew it." Chris couldn't see the owner of the voice. It had to be a man that much was sure. Every time he tried to open his eyes nothing but little yellow lights swirled in front of him. _

_The man hurried towards Chris. He pressed a hand over his eyes. "Good news for you, I'll get you out of here." _

_They stumbled out of the cell together and Chris felt himself being orbed. _

_He was pushed back eventually on a filthy armchair. He could hear people moving around but his eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light. He felt something on his nose and opened his eyes, tough, and found it was a pair of sunglasses. _

"_Better?" the man who had to be his rescuer asked. He had dark brown almost black hair. "You okay?"_

"_I don't know. Who are you?"_

"_You'll be good." The young man held a hand above Chris' head healing the wound. "I'm Peter."_

"_Are you a whitelighter__"_

"_I'm an Elder, actually."_

_Chris nodded,__ he looked around. They seemed to be in a rundown factory. A dozen people were hastily walking around. Voices could be heard all around. "Where are we?"_

"_This," Peter stood straight waving his arms around. "Is our home; we live here."_

_Chris ran a hand over his face brushing the glasses off. He blinked a few times. "I don't understand."_

"_Listen, we are a group of people working against Wyatt. This was our second major strike freeing the people. Honestly, we didn't plan on rescuing you."_

"_Then why did you, and how did you even know, I might be there?"_

"_We have information." A figure appeared out of nowhere behind the creepy Elder. It was Tork. The right side of his face was covered with scares. "Drink that," the telepathic demon said. "It's to prevent anyone from reading your mind." He handed Chris a cup. _

"_Toss it. It's ugly," Peter said. _

_Chris eyed the liquid suspiciously but a voice told him it was alright. Everything was going to be okay. He swallowed the potion feeling sick for a moment. _

"_I thought you were dead," Chris told Tork. _

"_I though you were dead," Tork replied a small smile on his lips. "You are strong. I have to admit I underestimated you, but now you are in the right place. I knew you would find this group. This is your place, for now at least." Tork took the cup. "He needs sleep, to get his strength back. Then you can work together." The demon slowly walked away. _

"_You think that Elders are the experts in talking creepy," Peter said. "I guess…"_

"_Peter!" a loud voice called and everyone seemed to stop in their tracks for a second. A skinny black skinned man approached Chris and Peter. "What where thinking? Why did you bring him here? He's a threat to us all, if it's not a trick. Wyatt will come to get him back and kill us all."_

"_Okay, okay, Fricks, calm down. First, I couldn't let him rot down there in the dark…"_

"_That's only because you are good. An Elder," Fricks spat. _

"_Second," Peter went on ignoring the interruption. "He can help us."_

"_He...__How could he help us? Look at him," Fricks pointed a finger in Chris' direction. "He's just a kid, and he doesn't look strong," he frowned. "Nor alive"_

_Chris wanted to protest but if he looked like he felt then he could understand the remark. _

"_Of course, he doesn't," a shrill voice of a red haired woman said. "I'm Heidi, sweetheart. Come, I'll show you were you can sleep and get you some food and water." She made the brunette stand up and ushered him past the two other men. _

"_He can bless our potion. He still has Charmed blood of the Halliwells," Chris heard Peter explain. "He was down there to die. His brother won't come for him."_

_Fricks sighed. "Whatever, help to get the witches and other good magical being into safety. I care for the demons." _

"_The world must be coming to an end when I take orders from a demon," Peter muttered. _

"_Those two are best friends," Heidi laughed and Chris felt like he hadn't heard laughter for an eternity. "Don't worry, sweetie, we are like a big family here. You are safe, we will look after you."_

_Chris tried to look confident, but he already had a family that let him hang. _

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Wyatt closed the notebook hastily. "Nothing," the blonde replied standing up. He placed it back on the coffee table.

"Wyatt…"

Wyatt switched off the light, leaving his brother to sleep peacefully.

Leo frowned following his oldest son into the kitchen. "Have you been reading your brother's memories?"

The blonde sighed. "No only few pages, I know he said he doesn't want us to know everything but it's about me…"

"It is also about me and everyone else in this family, everyone but you could keep their curiosity down. Don't you think I'd love to know more about myself, I'd love to read the letter, he wrote to me."

"What letter?"

"There were letters for you and me in the box."

"See, I didn't know that, I'm not curious. I just saw this picture of myself and…I had to, dad. Although, I know I had been evil, it kind of has no effect on me. It is so far off my imagination. Now…knowing what I did…it makes me more determined to have it never happen again and isn't that the whole point of this memory thing?"

Leo sighed. "Did you read something about me?"

"No and I won't lie to Chris. I'll tell him what I read, by the way," Wyatt pointed towards the letter on the table. "Chris got his test results. I wanted to call you to celebrate with us and grandpa but I couldn't reach you. I guess you were too busy fixing the fence." Leo looked at his son surprised. "I orbed to where I sensed you, was that Amber's house?"

"It is, I'm sorry. We were busy and I didn't check my phone."

"Whatever, he didn't do to bad. Although, he thinks different because it's not what the art institute requires."

"I see." Leo couldn't deny, he never liked the idea of his son going to an art school anyway.

"You could tell him, you're proud or something similar; if you are not too busy."

**So, Wyatt read the memories Chris had. Of course, as you can imagine Chris doesn't write them down like I did here. He probably only made some notes or whatever. I'm not sure myself. But I decided to make it more prosaic. I hope that's fine. Let me know through a little review. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is a really long chapter (once again) for you to enjoy. I just don't seem to find a point to end them. **

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last time. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for the good work.**

Chapter 42

Chris found his brother bent over the Book of Shadows, a potion brewed in and old pot. Wyatt looked tired and Chris noticed that he wore the same clothes as yesterday.

"Hey, what are you doing, do you have a demon to vanquish? I still have half an hour before school."

Wyatt looked up. "No, this is personal."

"Personal, like in personal gain consequences...personal"

"No. No personal gain, it's actually for you."

"For me"

Wyatt sighed. "I have to admit; yesterday when you fell asleep I read a few pieces of your, memory pages."

"What? I asked you…"

"Not to, I know. I was curious, I'm sorry. I didn't respect your wishes. I couldn't help it, but I won't do it again. I know it was a mistake...sorry."

Chris sighed, "Yeah okay, just don't do it again. I'll tell you when I feel like it."

"I got it; it was just a moment of weakness."

Chris watched his brother cutting his index finger with a knife, letting a drop of blood fall into the potion. "What are you doing?"

"I made a potion to bind my powers?"

"You want to bind your powers?"

"No. I made it for you, if you ever need to bind my powers for whatever reason. Only the Power of Three could bind my powers and we don't have that anymore, so I'm the only one to bind my powers. I'll bottle them up for you to hide them somewhere. Don't tell anyone where."

"That's ridiculous," Chris said.

"No, it's not, its prevention. I just want to make sure no one will get hurt if something should happen to me."

"See, that's why I didn't want you to know too much. You'll get paranoid."

"I don't." Wyatt smirked. "Don't worry about me."

Chris stayed in the attic his arms crossed, observing his brother putting the potion in vials. Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "What else do you want?"

"Can I borrow this shirt," he held it up. "I don't have anything to go with those pants."

"Maybe that's because the pants are mine as well."

* * *

Phoebe filled a bowl with matched potatoes. "It's good to have you boys over for dinner," she said to her oldest nephew. "You should come by more often."

"Yeah, well, you know, I'm pretty busy with school and the restaurant and demons."

"So, why did you make time tonight?"

"We had to, Dad has guests." Phoebe raised her eyebrows at the tone in Wyatt's voice. "I know, nothing wrong with that, but it's Amber and another couple."

"I think it's great that Leo is so happy and Amber is pretty nice. I hope you and Chris are friendly."

The middle charmed sister took a plate with several types of vegetables and gave it to Wyatt.

"I am friendly, so much I know. I still don't like it that dad brings her to the Manor and we already discussed that and dad promised to stop. The question is when, will he start to stop."

Wyatt left the kitchen first with the vegetables, followed by his aunt. Coop hearted into the dining room. Phoebe told him to get the meat loaf and then called for her kids for dinner.

Prue came from upstairs while Patty, Penny and Chris appeared from the living room, where they had played together.

"I don't like broccoli," was the first thing Patty told her mother reproachfully.

Phoebe ruffled her daughter's hair lovingly. "Okay, sweetie, that's why I have other vegetables as well. Choose something else."

"I don't like broccoli either," Chris said with a child like voice.

Phoebe smiled. "Choose something else as well. You haven't told me about your test results yet, how did it go?"

Chris shrugged. "Not so good."

"That's not true, it is good," Wyatt insisted.

"How many points did you get?"

"1,105."

"Wow, that's pretty good," Coop said although he wasn't sure if it was really good as he didn't care for school stuff too much as long as his wife told him that their daughters were doing fine.

"It is," Phoebe agreed.

"Ralph did 1,300" Prue said. Chris dropped his fork and stared at her angrily.

"Well, lucky Ralph, he can go to the school I want to."

"He'll go to Stanford."

Phoebe gave her a disapproving glare that she had to keep rubbing that in. "Is there a problem with the art school?"

"Indeed, I can't go."

"You can at least try," Wyatt said but Chris only shrugged.

"The points are not enough."

"I'm sorry, sweetie...but Wyatt's right, it's worth a try. I mean there are so many other schools similar to that one. You'll be fine." Phoebe tried to sound careless and enthusiastically but understood that her nephew was really unhappy.

"How's Leo?" Coop suddenly asked.

"Good," the brothers replied simultaneously making Coop stop asking further.

The conversation at the table wasn't really outstanding and not near as funny as the talks at the table in the Mitchell household. The girls talked about school and friends mainly.

After dinner Chris was persuaded once more to play with his two younger cousins while Wyatt helped Prue with physic homework. He was trying to explain something to her when Patty cried out and she and Penny ran out of the living room. "Wyatt, you have to heal Chris!"

The blonde jumped from his chair. Prue grabbed him by the arm. "What's that?"

Phoebe and coop came from the kitchen; Coop still held the dish cloth he had been using to dry the dishes. "What's going on?"

"What happened to my living room?" Phoebe exclaimed.

_A pair of orbs filled the destroyed living room with blue and white lights. Broken furniture covered the living room floor. One of the then rematerialized young men stumbled over some trash. _

"_Be careful!" Chris said rolling his eyes._

"_Shut up. I'm only here to help," Peter replied. "So, what's that we are looking for?"_

"_It's a black notebook this size," Chris showed it with his hands. "A small book with spells and potions"_

"_Okay," Peter stressed. "You are sure it's in here?"_

"_Yes. See it was in this cupboard over there." Chris pointed towards a pile of broken wood and glass. _

"_Right, y__ou look there. I'll take this side, and hope no one comes for us."_

"_No one will come for us; i__t's just a run down building." There was bitterness in Chris' voice. Each started their search in silence; Chris seemed to have found something but didn't say anything. A moment later he threw something away making his friend look up. Peter spotted the flying object close to Chris head. "Don't move." Chris turned around, Peter shot an Elder bolt crashing the object right when it started to scan the brunette. _

"_It's only a rundown building, huh?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Just keep looking."_

"_I am, y__ou know there was a time when witches actually listened to the Elders."_

"_When should that have been?" Before Peter could reply, Chris exclaimed a happy: "Got it!"_

"_Great...n__ow, let's get out of here." _

_They stood next to each other ready to orb out when a small voice called out Chris' name. _

_A really little creature had shimmered in. "I am so glad to see you are alive, I didn't dare to hope." _

"_Who's that?" Peter asked frowning. _

"_Luces__" Chris approached the small demon. "How did you find me here?"_

"_I….don't think I'm a spy. I was in fact; looking for you that is true, a friend of mine can find people. I don't know how he does it but he found you here. He is not working for your brother, though."_

"_Don't trust him," Peter hissed. "Let's go."_

"_Oh, please," Luces grabbed Chris by the arm when he started to stand up. "Please, can't I go with you? I don't want to stay with him." _

_Chris sighed. "I don't know."_

"_No." Peter placed a hand on Chris shoulder. _

"_Now, who do we have here," a well known voice said. Wyatt appeared from out of the shadows. Chris stood up taking a step backwards; he passed the black book to Peter behind his back. _

"_Thank you, Luces," Wyatt said. _

_Chris looked at the small demon disappointed. "Oh no, I haven't…."_

"_No, it's true. Luces didn't betray you, I followed his shimmers. Now, Chris, what are you doing here?"_

_Chris stepped away from Peter. "Just remembering the good old days" _

_Wyatt looked around the destroyed room turning his back towards the two friends. "The good old days, huh...what was so good about the old days?"_

_Wyatt swirled around using his telekinesis on Peter who had shot an Elder bold at his back, throwing him in a wall. Luces jumped behind the old sofa. Chris glanced to where Peter had landed but focused on Wyatt again. _

"_That's playing dirty, stabbing someone in the back so to speak. Well, I guess you can't blame him for trying," Wyatt kept the distance between his brother. "What are you really doing here?" Chris shrugged. "Wasn't there a time when we could tell each other anything?" The younger brother pretended to seriously think about it. "I'd guess you searched for something here, the question is what." _

"_A souvenir__" Chris suggested. _

"_The point is__ I don't really care what it is. I just think it'll be better if I have it instead of you." _

_With a fast motion Wyatt had pinned his brother telekinetically against the wall by his neck, strangling him._

_Peter saw what was happening but before he could do anything, he was knocked out by Wyatt who used his free hand to make a piece of wood fly across the room. "Now, Chris what is it?" _

_Chris struggled against the power that held him but was losing. _

_Suddenly, the twice blessed loosened his grip as he was thrown across the room by the hands of a gigantic demon. Chris dropped to the floor, staring at the monster in shock before running to Peter, who was just waking up again. "Come on, we've got to get out. You see this giant…" they both looked up but all they could see was a barely conscious Wyatt and a shy grinning mini-demon Luces. "…Demon," Chris frowned. "I don't…you?" he asked Luces who shrugged and nodded embarrassed. "You see that's my power. I'm not so small and weak."_

"_Apparently," Chris breathed. _

"_Okay, what just happened?" Peter asked confused. _

"_Luces, is the Hulk. He saved us."_

_The Elder sighed. "Great...okay, he can come with us but no shimmering."_

_Luces almost bounced when Chris held out his hand to orb them both out._

The six people that were witnesses of this still looked towards the living room surprised and shocked when it already had turned back to its usual design and Chris stood up again a hand to his neck. He coughed a few times meeting the twelve eyes watching him.

"What?"

* * *

The brother's orbed into the conservatory after checking that their father's guests were out of the house.

"I could try to block my projection," Chris purposed. After he was told that he had projected his memory into his aunt's and uncle's house, he thought that he really needed to find a way to prevent that from happening again, especially around mortals.

"No, that's bad. With those two demons around, I'd prefer we keep all of our powers."

"Come on, they haven't attacked in a while."

"Maybe because they are planning something big"

Chris sighed, that was indeed possible. "I can't control it. What if it happens when I'm around someone else other than family?"

"Then we deal with it. Until then do your best to keep your memories to yourself."

Chris rolled his eyes. He had no idea how to do that.

Wyatt led the way from the sunroom into the living room. There, Amber and Leo sat together on the sofa watching TV. Leo had an arm around her shoulders; Wyatt stared at the two a moment. He couldn't deny that the both of them looked really comfortable together but still, he and his father had had a deal and Leo wasn't even thinking about sticking to it. Chris only shrugged and left the room without even greeting the two adults.

"Dad" Wyatt said. "I thought we had talked about this and how it makes us feel."

"Right" Leo stood up approaching his son, "but it's also my house and I had friends over to my house. Now, I'm spending time with Amber in my house, and you haven't even been home."

Wyatt sighed. His dad just didn't seem to understand or at least didn't want to understand. Leo always had been a great listener and really understanding. Lately, he only seemed to be interested in his love life.

Wyatt decided to leave it like this for tonight, but they had to discuss this situation again.

* * *

Wyatt had to admit, he appreciated the logical order in the library in magic school much more than the strange way books were placed in the shelves in the university library. He finally found the last book, he needed for his coursework; the twenty year old carried two arms full, of books towards the desk, when he saw someone familiar sitting at a table studying. "Hey, may I interrupt you a moment. I need to tell you something."

Peter looked up. "Now, that must be a first, but I'm actually busy."

"I know me too. It just takes a moment." Wyatt placed the books on the table and sat down on the second chair at the table.

"Shoot," the ex-Elder replied without stopping his work.

"I only wanted to say, thank you."

Peter let his pen drop. "Thank you...what for?"

"For saving Chris; more than once, for being a friend"

"When was it, that I did that?"

"In the other timeline"

"Oh, so practically, never"

"Chris remembers it, so it did happen. Just don't ask too much, just accept my apology for how I acted towards you and thank you. I'm pretty sure without you things would have gone rather different."

Peter nodded satisfied. "I see...well, I accept." He smiled. "Don't worry everything is like it should be. Now, it's up to you to make the best out of it."

* * *

Chris opened the front door to the Manor. He stepped aside letting his older brother, who carried a brown paper bag with vegetables and a box with bottled water, in first. Chris himself only had a light weight shopping basket. He hated going grocery shopping and the least thing he could ask for if Wyatt made him accompany him was to carry the light stuff.

They put the groceries on the kitchen table. Wyatt took the bottles and carried them into the small room where they did the laundry. The blonde heard the telephone ring and Chris answer it.

"I don't know, sorry. You'll have to talk to my brother, just a moment." The younger brother passed the phone to Wyatt. "Some lady from the electricity company" Chris didn't care about any practical stuff in their household, so he did what he always did, letting Wyatt handle that stuff.

Wyatt knew about this habit and accepted the phone.

"Hey, can we order Chinese food?" Chris whispered.

"Shhh" The twenty year-old ushered Chris into the kitchen. He listened to the lady on the other end telling him that they haven't paid the gas bill for the third month. "That has to be a mistake; my father is really responsible about the bills."

No, it was no mistake at all, she replied and they would cut them off until everything was paid.

"No problem, I'll tell my father to write the check tonight."

"I'm afraid that could lead to some trouble. You see, it's Friday. The banks are already closed. So, you'll be cut off until the money is posted to your account."

"What? No, no, I'm sure we can work that out, how about I'll get you the money in cash right now."

That was indeed alright for her, Wyatt ended the call. "Great, it's not like I had something planned on a Friday night."

"Now, what about ordering Chinese food, Wy...although, you can persuade me for something else as well."

"Not now, we have other issues. I need to go to the restaurant, get some money and then bring it to the electricity company, and then kill dad."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because, we don't want to spend the weekend without electricity, do we? I'll take care of it. If you are hungry, you can order something, I'll be back soon. If dad should come home, tell him to wait for me. I have to tell him something."

Chris nodded not really understanding the importance but he still told his father when Leo came home from magic school.

Wyatt came back not long after him looking very angry.

"What's the matter?" Leo asked.

"What's the matter? Well, it maybe doesn't matter to you but I don't want to spend the weekend without electricity. Oh, but wait, you probably won't even be here."

"Okay, what did I do?"

"Nothing, you did nothing. You have more important things to do like, let me see, painting a freaking fence than paying bills."

"I forgot to pay the electricity bill, I got it...I'm sorry. Won't happen again," Leo said. Wyatt sighed. His father just didn't get it.

"Moreover, it's not like you are home often."

"Right and what about him"

Chris frowned at his brother who pointed at him. "What about me?" But no one paid attention.

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest, just like Leo did. They both stood opposite each other, arms crossed, staring at each other; anger glistening in their similar blue eyes.

"Chris…" Leo said.

"Leave us," Wyatt ended the sentence.

The brunette sighed. "Sure. It's not really nice here, anyway." He left the kitchen not too worried about the situation. It wasn't the first time Wyatt and Leo argued about something but after a while, Chris didn't only hear two muffled but loud voices. The seventeen year old left his room and descended the stairs. He sat down on the middle step; just like he and Wyatt had always done when they wanted to eavesdrop on their parents. Piper and Leo used to talk about important stuff in the kitchen. They also argued with each other in the kitchen.

From the middle step you could hear them clearly but they'd never see you, and if someone should suddenly enter the hall, you could easily pretend to just have gotten downstairs.

"This is ridiculous," Leo said. "This is not about me forgetting to pay a bill. So, what is it, Wyatt?"

"Okay. I admit it's not only about that. It's about the whole situation right now. It's about your behaviour lately in general. You don't care about anything here anymore. You spend your time in magic school and at Amber's, not even thinking about the fact we may need something, too."

"I thought you guys could care for yourselves. You both always tell me you are adults now."

"But that is not the point. We can not count on you anymore, you are never around. You forget about the most ordinary things."

"For God's sake it was one single bill."

"Actually, it was three."

"I can't believe this. I'm your father; you can't talk to me like this."

"Exactly; I have a job, I can pay the bills, I can buy food, I can care for me and Chris. We don't need you as a provider, but if you go on acting like this we don't even want you as a father."

"Bad luck for you!" Leo yelled. "Because I am your father and I'll stay your father."

"Yes, that really is bad luck," Wyatt yelled back. "We don't need you. For me, you could just as well leave."

"I told you before, this is my house. I won't go and you have no right to order me around."

It was quiet a moment, than Wyatt said dead calm: "I will talk to you like how ever the hell I want to; especially when you deserve it."

The large, old lamp above the table in the hall exploded.

Chris jumped up and orbed out when he heard someone leaving the kitchen.

_Chris was alone in the Manor, o__nce again. Ever since his mom was dead, it happened a lot that he was alone. His aunts were too occupied grieving, his uncles helping their wives and kids to deal with the loss. God only knew where Wyatt spent his time. Usually, Chris was at his grandfather's but Victor had a lot of appointments lately. He never said where he went but Chris had found out, they were doctor's appointments. _

_Chris wanted to talk to someone; preferable his brother but he wasn't around. No one was ever around while something strange happened to the world. _

_The fifteen__ year old watched the orbs in the conservatory, turning into his father. He couldn't help but be disappointed. _

"_Where is your brother?" the Elder asked without looking at his younger son. _

"_I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while."_

"_But he comes back home, doesn't he."_

"_I guess."_

"_Good. I'll wait." Leo sat down at the small table flipping through a magazine. He didn't talk to Chris and the teenager wished for his brother's company more than ever. A moment later a new pair of orbs lightened up the room. _

"_Dad, good to see you," __Wyatt said without meaning it. "What can I do for you?"_

"_Wyatt, you can't just disappear like this. We need you to stay available. The Elders sense an upcoming new power."_

"_Oh, I hope so," the blonde replied. "I guess that's me, my powers increased a lot lately."_

_Leo frowned. "Really, that is amazing. Although, nothing we knew of or expected. Anyway, I'd feel a lot better, though, if you came with me and lived in magic school until we figure out all those changes."_

"_I won't live in magic school, b__ut maybe it would be good for Chris."_

"_Chris? Why?"_

"_Just for safety reasons, u__ntil I have everything worked out for us. That would help me a lot. I wouldn't have to worry then."_

"_But I don't want to stay in magic school," Chris complained. He felt betrayed by his brother and repudiated. _

"_I don't think magic school is the right place for Chris," Leo said. _

_Wyatt ignored his father and turned to his brother. "Chris, things are happening right now that you can't be a part of. As soon as everything is worked out, I'll get you back home. Everything will be fine, I promise. I will care for you...always, but right now I need you to go with dad for a while. Promise me, you will stay there until I pick you up." _

_Chris looked at his father who was a stranger for him. He had no feelings and no relationship with Leo. He didn't want to go to magic school with him; he'd rather stayed alone in the Manor. He knew that his brother, despite his strange behaviour lately, only wanted to make sure he was alright and protected. _

_He sighed. "But only for a few weeks."_

"_Of course,__ I will have everything worked out then. We'll be good, now go with Leo."_

_Chris looked at his father feeling that the Elder didn't like the idea of having to take care of his son either. _

**_You know the game. Please leave me a review and I'll have the next chapter up soon._**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey, here is the new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm actually writing the end of this story at the moment but don't worry it's a bit more coming. **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 43

Chris orbed back into the Manor a few hours later and walked into the kitchen. He got himself some juice and a bag of potato chips. Maybe there was one good thing about going shopping with Wyatt, he never bought unhealthy stuff.

The teenager sat down at the table, flipping through the newspaper. He wasn't interested in the politics but the comic was quite funny. Chris jumped when someone walked in on him.

"Where have you been?" Wyatt asked.

"I orbed around, but then stayed at Matt's for a while watching Ice Age. Unfortunately, his mother wasn't home." Matt's mom always fixed plenty of food for everyone, especially for the poor half orphan, who never got enough food in her opinion. Although when she was out her family almost starved as no one seemed to know how to cook, or where the food was stored.

"Right, so you didn't have dinner."

"No, but that's fine, I have all the essentials." He took a few more chips.

"Why did you orb out like that?"

"You guys told me to leave, remember?"

"Leave the room, not the house. I was worried when I noticed you were gone."

"It's not like you can't find me, by the way...I'm not a kid anymore...I can leave the house whenever I want."

"Still, you are my kid brother, and little siblings have the privilege to be looked after by their older siblings."

"I know it's a curse" Wyatt only shrugged.

"Actually, I only orbed out when the lamp exploded."

"I guess you eavesdropped again."

"I didn't really have to. You were loud enough, but yes I was."

Wyatt sighed; he already knew that his brother must have heard them. "It had nothing to do with you, so don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it. Apart…you know I've never heard you sound like that, not in this time, at least."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't be part of this. I don't want you to worry about this or be scared of me; it was just the last straw. I'm really angry but not at you."

"I shouldn't mind; you guys fighting. After all, it's like a sport for me and dad to fight with each other, but don't you think it was a bit extreme?"

"No."

"You blasted a lamp over an unpaid bill."

"It wasn't about the bill; it was about the whole situation we are stuck in. About how dad treats us ever since he's known Amber."

"Do you know what I think? I think you want to be more independent, you don't like to live here with your little brother and your father. The only reason you do, is because you feel responsible for us."

Wyatt shook his head. "That's not true, I like being here. It's where I belong. I just think that if the three of us want to live together, we should indeed live together and not everyone for himself. Dad doesn't want that, so he might as well leave. We can handle ourselves; it's time to grow up."

Chris was sceptical if he was ready to grow up. Moreover, he thought it was pretty unfair that he had to grow up simultaneously to his three year older brother. At the same time he also dared to doubt that Leo would move out any time soon. Chris and Wyatt would probably fight as well as soon as they lived alone, anyway. That was just the reason why Chris had the opinion that people should stay alone.

* * *

Chris found the demonic lair; he had been looking for, for over an hour now. Usually, it was easy to find someone to ask for directions. Demons were pretty easy to persuade to tell where another special demon lived if you had a universal vanquishing potion in your hand, but this time it was so much harder. It actually seemed like no one knew the one he was searching for, but after all the young witch knew his way around the underworld and in the end he found the place without any help.

"Hey, Luces," he called. "I'm not here to do any harm. Please, show yourself." Chris turned around towards the rustling sound behind him. A gigantic demon appeared, grunting with bared teeth.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't exaggerate, what do you say to a game of chess?"

The demon frowned and cocked his head.

* * *

"Honestly, I think both of you are more childish than my daughters," Phoebe said entering the Manor closely behind Wyatt who acted like he didn't listen. His aunt had been waiting in her car until her oldest nephew came back from school.

"So, you have been talking to Leo?" he asked leaving his bag on the table in the hallway on his way into the kitchen.

"Yes, I have been talking to your dad," Phoebe replied, emphasizing the word dad.

"Good to hear. See, his way to teach me...that I am wrong about the fact that he doesn't care and is never around, is by not coming home for three days now; talk about irony." Wyatt opened the fridge to get the box with juice closing the door afterwards with more force than necessary.

"Listen, mister, you weren't really nice saying those things…" Phoebe said.

"I said the truth!" Wyatt yelled at her.

"I'm not finished. You were angry and you had every right to but you know how it is to be in love."

"Do I?"

"If not I hope you will. You want to be together with this one person all the time, you think about her all the time, you are happy when you see her. You would do anything for her."

"Oh, that's what he does, everything for her...or them, I should say."

Phoebe sighed. "I've never heard you so bitter. I understand it's a lot for you and I also blame me and Paige for not helping enough since Piper's death. We really failed as sisters. I really hope she can forgive us but I saw Leo trying very hard and you; you boys grew up to responsible young men; and I know Leo sees it too and knows that he isn't needed as much as a few years ago anymore. He trusts the two of you to handle yourselves and for what I see you do fine. If you ever need something, you can always come to me or Paige or your uncles and grandfather and of course Leo. He will have the time."

"No, he won't."

The formerly middle sister didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to Wyatt being this stubborn. "One day you will notice that being a parent doesn't mean to not being able to have a life for yourself as well. You need that to be a good father or mother. You are still angry, fine...but eventually, the time will come that you should forgive."

"It's up to me when and if that will happen."

"I know you will forgive because that is how you are. Let him be happy."

"Why does he have the right to be happy above us all?"

Phoebe threw her hands in the air feeling frustrated. "No one said that and no one asked you to give up anything or anyone but you did; now live with it and don't take your frustration out on your father."

Wyatt emptied his glass of juice and put it in the sink. "I think you better go now."

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Okay...but please, Wyatt, think about what is really important."

* * *

Chris made another bad move with his knight and Luces won, grinning. "Nice game. I suggest you train your skills a bit more. Use a computer program."

Chris laughed. "I never thought demons knew about technical stuff."

"Of course," Luces replied offended.

Chris apologized quickly. He had spent his time gaining the little demon's trust, but Luces was in his small form a shy demon. He stayed by himself hidden in his lair.

"Of course, they asked me to work for them," he said about the two demonic brothers, Lex and Zyphor; "but I declined. I don't work for anyone, I work alone. Moreover, I don't like the idea of a leader for the underworld. We are too different to have one Source. It never did us any good, I stay out of political systems and I don't care about power."

"Maybe that is because you are the strongest demon of all."

Luces blushed; "but only for defence. You don't need to worry about an attack from me. Nor will I help you or them; I'm on no one's side mine. Still, I don't want you dead."

Chris wondered how it often seemed like demons that are meant to have no soul and feelings still had some humanity; this was a really bad thought, though as it was a handicap for a vanquish.

Chris left Luces' lair, searching for a safe place to orb.

* * *

_Chris walked around the old run down factory hall.__ He wasn't allowed to actually; not because he shouldn't listen to anybody but after the other day when some old machinery collapsed almost burying Chris underneath, no one was allowed to walk around in the back of the building, but it was the only place where he could get away from Luces for a while. The little demon lived with the group of rebellions for almost a month now and followed Chris like a dog. He was very grateful and did everything to help especially in his gigantic form and did what you told him, most of the time. What he didn't do was leave Chris alone when he asked him to. The only one, Luces always listened to was Fricks, but that was no surprise. Fricks was a really aggressive and powerful demon. The first time Chris was allowed to go on a strike was after a training session with Fricks. Afterwards, he had been so exhausted and in pain that he hadn't wanted to come along anymore, but he wouldn't tell. Especially, as Bianca had been around watching his every move. The young Phoenix witch was still undercover at Wyatt's, but it was only a matter of time now that he'd find out that the people he sent her after always survived. _

_Chris stepped on some broken glass awakening from his deep thoughts about the young woman. _

_A figure stepped out of the shadows. "I thought no one was allowed to be here," Tork said. "For safety reasons"_

"_I know. I fled from Luces."_

"_Yes...__Luces. A great help he is"_

"_A great pain in the ass, as well."_

"_Now, why don't you tell him that; friends should be able to tell each other the truth?" _

"_He doesn't listen. If I had known it'll be like this, I had left him behind...but no, I thought I owed him for saving me and Peter from Wyatt."_

"_Humanity is often a handicap, b__ut I'll help you because I know you need a free head for other things. They plan a new major strike and you should be part of the planning. You have knowledge they'll need." _

"_Really...w__hat knowledge could I have?"_

"_You'll see. Moreover, it'll bring you closer to a special person," Tork winked. He took his posture again, standing up straight, his hands behind his back. _

_Chris hoped he didn't blush but he doubted the way his cheeks burnt. _

"_I'll occupy Luces and also talk to him and you will lead the attack."_

"_Lead...__" Chris scoffed. "Fricks will laugh his head off."_

_Tork smiled. "Fricks is only jealous. You are more powerful...even more, clever than he will ever be and play a bigger role in the whole grand design."_

_Chris only shrugged, not really believing it. Suddenly a shrieking voice called out for him. The brunette rolled his eyes. _

_The telepathic demon turned to Chris. "Just go." Luces appeared breathing heavily. "Luces, would you please come with me."_

_The little demon looked shocked but didn't dare to refuse. _

_Chris almost felt bad to leave him behind. _

* * *

Prue lay on her bed listening to her boyfriend Ralph on the phone when someone orbed into her room.

"Wyatt!" she shrieked surprised.

"Wyatt? Who is that?" Ralph's voice came out of the phone that had fallen on the floor.

"Don't scare me like that" the young girl complaint.

"Sorry, I need help."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "My help"

"You maybe want to end your call," Wyatt suggested.

Ralph was still calling for Prue to come back to the phone. Prue sighed. "I hope it is important." She bent down to pick up the phone. "I need to go now. I'll call you back." She pushed a button and threw the phone back on her bed staring at her cousin questioningly.

"It is important. I can't sense Chris; he dropped off my radar a while ago. I tried both scrying and summoning but nothing."

"Maybe he blocked you out." Prue suggested but had to recline when she noticed she couldn't feel her cousin either, "or cloaked himself from magic"

"For what reason...The Book of Shadows was opened at the page of this demon we saw the other day in his projection."

"He probably went to see that demon, then."

"My thoughts exactly, I tried to scry for the demon but again nothing."

"If the demon's lair is cloaked from magic and Chris was there, wouldn't that explain everything?"

"Yes, but it could also be something different, he could be hurt and who knows what the demon might have done to him, I'd like to check it, do you want to help me?"

"What do you want me to do? I mean wouldn't you rather ask my mom. I'm not so good yet with this magic stuff."

"But you will one day and you have to train for that, after all, me and your mom are not the greatest friends at the moment."

"Because of Uncle Leo"

Wyatt frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"He was here the other day talking to mom and dad. I don't know what about, though."

"Yeah, it's a long story, don't worry about it. Now, help me?"

Prue nodded. "Sure, for Chris, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

Chris opened his eyes. He looked around the only half lit lair, he tried to step forward but found himself chained to the wall. "Just great"

"It's about time you wake up, oh and don't try to orb. The place is protected, but don't worry." A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. Chris recognized the demon after all they had been attacked by him before. It was Zyphor, the younger of the two half witch half demon brothers. This time his face wasn't covered by a hood, he wore common black jeans and a black shirt under a leather jacket.

"Don't worry? I have been kidnapped by a demon and you say I shouldn't worry."

"We didn't kidnap you. We found you unconscious in the underworld and took you in."

"How generous," Chris spat. "And now, you will kill me?"

"No." Chris watched Zyphor rolling his eyes when his older brother appeared behind him, dressed similar only he wore a hood. "We won't kill you. It's a really spontaneous plan anyway, a coincidence caused by your appearance down here. It'll lure your brother down here and then the four of us can sit down and talk a bit about our possibilities."

"What possibilities?"

"Of a joined force," Zyphor replied.

Chris pulled a face. What a ridiculous thought!

"I see you are not fond of that idea. I still think we should have your brother joining us. What's the best way to persuade Wyatt to come down here?" Lex asked his brother, who grinned. "The pain of his sibling"

* * *

Prue shook her head. "I'm sorry; Wyatt, but maybe he really just cloaked himself."

Wyatt doubted it. Especially, when Chris planned to go to the underworld he was at least responsible enough to make sure he could be found anytime, but Prue had tried her best and they still got nothing. If Wyatt wasn't sure he'd feel when Chris was dead that would be his answer. Wyatt sighed. He didn't know what to do now.

Suddenly, his arm started aching.

"I can feel Chris again," Prue exclaimed.

"Me too"

"It's a trap."

"Of course it is...I still have to go."

"You want to go despite knowing that's a trap."

"What else can I do? I can protect myself, I have to get Chris."

"Okay, but what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me." Prue looked unconvinced.

"If I am not back in an hour, call your mom and Aunt Paige. Don't do anything until then especially not alone."

Prue hesitated but finally agreed. She could only hope that everything was going to be okay. The next hour would seem like an eternity.

* * *

Wyatt knew it wasn't good to go into a situation with a demon without a plan. He also knew that he shouldn't rely on his active powers too much but with everyone telling him how powerful he was sometimes it was hard to not feel almighty. Wyatt orbed into a large room in the underworld. A long table stood in the middle where Lex was sitting in a chair.

"Finally; good to see you again Wyatt, this time conscious I shouldn't have been surprised when you were rescued. Although, I have to admit I never thought of your cousins; and I totally underestimated your brother. Speaking of him…Zyphor"

Zyphor shimmered in with Chris who rubbed his arm that was bleeding. "Asshole," Chris muttered.

"Shut up!" Zyphor hissed.

"At least I don't only do what my big brother tells me." Zyphor glared at Chris before hitting him in the face. Wyatt tried blasting Zyphor, but only scratched his shoulder. Chris spat out some blood.

"Now, Zyphor, that's enough!" Lex told his brother angrily. "Sit!" the younger one hesitated but finally sat down at the table.

"Just like I said," Chris murmured.

Wyatt looked at him angrily. "Chris…" The brunette shrugged.

"Good. Please, sit down as well. We need to discuss an important matter."

"We have nothing to discuss," Wyatt said crossing his arms over his chest. "I just came to get my brother. The next time, we meet is when we will vanquish you."

Lex laughed. "Please. Sit." He held out a hand. A blue ray of light appeared, floating towards Wyatt. It hit him illuminating his legs and Wyatt couldn't do anything but sit down on one of the chairs. "Thanks, Chris." A second chair was pulled out and Chris sat down next to his brother sighing.

"I understand why you mistrust us but right now, you don't have to fear anything. We just want to discuss the future."

Demons that want to discuss, ridiculous. "Our future will be without you," Chris said.

Lex smirked. "But you don't know how to vanquish us."

"Yet," Wyatt replied. "You don't know now to kill us either."

"Yet," Zyphor hissed.

"Good. That means we are in the same position. You could at least listen to our proposition."

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest. Demons with propositions, that was so stupid, but they probably couldn't leave until they have listened. The older demon brother took the silence as a hint to go on. "What would you say to the joining of all our powers?"

"That's ridiculous, I'd say. If you had our powers, you'd probably kill us with them and then our whole family. Not a good thought."

"Or we won't and instead join our forces to rule the underworld as well as your world."

"But we don't want to rule any world especially not with you."

"I see you are harder to convince than I expected, then how about a deal?" Zyphor glared at his brother but was ignored.

"A deal, that could be interesting."

"Give me your powers and I guarantee you a life where you don't have to fight demons ever again. No attacks, no vanquishes. You wouldn't have to worry about your family, a completely demon free life."

"Our family was offered a demon free life more than once, it never was as imagined."

"This time, I'll promise it to you and with your powers. I'll be the most powerful source the world has ever seen, no one will go against me."

"This still sounds really unfair to me. Your word as a demon doesn't mean anything to me and without my powers, I couldn't defend myself."

"I'd even leave you the sword."

"Of course, it's mine. It only serves me."

"I see you did some reading. Listen, this is your last chance, your powers plus your brother's memories for a demon free life. A normal life like your mother always wanted it for you."

"Leave her out of this." Chris said.

Lex held out his hands defending. "Of course, do you want to go on always worrying about your family? Their destiny lies in your hands."

"I have nothing to gain through your offer."

"You rather risk your death and your brother's and our whole families'."

"I'll make you a fair offer. We all keep our individual powers and fight."

"If that's your last word then so it'll be, but can you imagine the force we are going to use against you?"

"Easily, we have the same."

* * *

"Thinks he can scare me with his great powers," Wyatt murmured, reforming in the hallway. Chris thought as long as his brother was occupied with cursing under his breath it was the perfect time to get the hell out. After all, it had been his fault that they had been in that situation, but he didn't get far before Wyatt stopped him. "Listen, from now on you won't go to the underworld again alone. As long as those two demons are around it is way too dangerous for you."

"It's not too dangerous. I can protect myself; it's not my fault that I suddenly zoom out with those memories."

"All the more reason, you should stay out of the underworld and away from demons and don't dare cloak; yourself from me."

Chris shrugged but thought it was better to agree, and he couldn't deny Wyatt was a bit right. It was too dangerous especially when someone had to go and find him.

Prue ran down the stairs. "Oh, I thought I heard voices. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I guess. Thanks for your help and sorry you had to waste your afternoon like that."

"Saving my cousin can never be a waste of time. Even if it's my overprotective cousin that bothers me to no end and beats up my boyfriend," the teenaged girl grinned. "I'm glad you are alright. Anyway, it wasn't boring; I read everything in the Book of Shadows about mom's ex-husband. Ever since I started to meet boys, she tells me all the negative stuff about men."

"Well, she is experienced," Chris said.

"Hey, did you call my mom a whore?" Prue asked putting her hands on her hips.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Bye Prue. Thanks."

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. It is pretty long to say sorry for the long wait :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Special thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 44

Victor Bennett used the bell and then walked through the door that he knew was unlocked. Paige entered the hallway called by the sound of bell and greeted him. The old man followed the once again red haired woman into the conservatory.

"How are you, Paige? We haven't seen each other for a long time," Victor said.

"I'm good, except for the fact that my two daughters want to kill each other lately....teenagers. At Least I hope that's the reason," she replied. "How's it going?" she then asked looking at the ceiling.

Victor followed her gaze just now noticing his grandson floating on a cloud of blue and white orbs above the ground.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it'll be better if no one was talking," Chris answered. He felt pretty stupid anyway.

Paige waved it aside. "If it worked you wouldn't have heard us."

"What's this about?" Victor asked frowning.

"Aunt Paige's great idea, try mediating."

"Well, if you looked deeper into your mind, it'd work," the youngest Charmed One insisted.

"It's to reveal my memory, but it's not working."

"Go on trying," Paige ordered.

"Don't let me interrupt you. I wanted to talk to Wyatt, anyway. Is he home?" Victor explained the reason for his visit.

"He's just on his way back. Should be here in a few minutes," Chris said after sensing for his brother.

"Concentrate on what you want to see," Paige told him. "Don't sense for your brother. I'll be in the kitchen, if you want to come with me, Victor?"

"Sure."

The two adults left the conservatory.

Chris could barely hear them talking. He tried to make himself remembering, feeling relaxed when Paige suddenly screamed "Chris, where is the dragon flake?"

Chris sighed; did his aunt really think it'd work this way? "In the attic" He waited for an answer but when none came he closed his eyes again.

"Why do you store it in the attic?" Paige called.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Because we usually mix our potions in the attic" he could clearly imagine his aunt shaking her head disapprovingly but she only yelled. "Okay, I'll find it; just keep on doing what you are doing. Think of nothing."

The thinking of nothing didn't really work for Chris. Every time he thought he had managed it, he noticed that was a thought again. He closed his eyes once again not quite believing there was any use in mediating anyway.

_Chris tried to be really quiet when he entered his home feeling like a fool.__ It was his home, for God's sake. Just because his brother had told him he should stay at their grandfather's didn't mean he couldn't come back. At least, to get some stuff. He reached the first step when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around and sighed. He wasn't sure whether he was scared or relived or even happy to see his brother. "Hey, Wyatt"_

"_Chris, I thought we had decided it was better for you to not come back here," Wyatt replied. _

"_I just wanted to get a few things."_

"_I'll__ bring you what you need."_

"_You don't know where it is." Chris shrugged; he heard a strange sound from the basement. "Is someone here with you?" _

_Wyatt nodded. "Indeed, that's why you have to go."_

_In this moment a man dressed in a black coat and black trousers approached them from out of the dining room. He looked back and forth between the brothers. He finally stopped and bent his head slightly. "Nothing so far, sir"_

"_Thanks. Go on," Wyatt replied. _

"_Demons, you__ have demons here in the Manor?" Chris asked shocked. "Why?"_

"_Chris, you should go."_

_The brunette stared at his brother. "Okay, I'll just get my stuff first."_

_Wyatt held him by the arm. "No, you go now."_

_Chris frowned. He freed his arm and took a few steps up the stairs. _

"_Usually, people do what I tell them," Wyatt said. _

"_You should know me better."_

_Chris took one more step but his foot never touched the stair as his brother used his telekinesis to throw him down the stairs into the hallway. _

Paige and Victor ran into the conservatory alarmed by the sound of breaking glass. Wyatt who had just come home also hurried in the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

Chris brushed some wood and glass off himself from the broken grandfather's clock that he had smashed. "Try mediation, Chris. It could help you, Chris," he said imitating his aunt. "Great idea"

The female witch scrunched up her face. She held her head up high. "From what I see, it did work. Moreover, I at least had an idea."

Wyatt looked confused between the two of them. "What…"

Chris interrupted him. "Forget it" he stood up eying the clock. "Not my fault."

The blonde shook his head. Why had he always had to come home to chaos?

"Wyatt, I need to talk to you," Victor said. "Alone...please."

"Sure, come on, Aunt Paige, we go to the attic. I'll assist you," Chris told his aunt, and they both left the room.

Wyatt and Victor sat down on the white sofa. "What's up, grandpa, something with the restaurant?"

"No, no, everything is fine. You'd be the first to know, anyway. It's about Leo."

Wyatt scoffed. "Unbelievable, I fight with dad for once and suddenly the two people who argue with him the most want me to forgive him." Victor looked at him quizzically. "You and Chris, the other day he even came to the restaurant asking me if I couldn't forgive dad so he'll come home. Now, what's your opinion?"

"First, I didn't argue a lot with Leo." Wyatt glared at him. "Sometimes, but that's not important. This is not about me and Leo; it's about you and your father. What is the big problem? You said you understood his situation."

"I do, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Wyatt, you are an adult, act like one. Even though you don't like it doesn't mean you can't tolerate it."

"He didn't stick to our deal. He didn't even listen to the request. He just ignores our feelings."

"Maybe he didn't think that you'd take it that hard."

Wyatt sighed. "You don't understand."

"I do. You feel left alone by Leo to take care of everything, and the truth is you don't have to do anything."

"Really...what about those unpaid bills; should we live without electricity?"

"For one weekend, yes, you'll survive. I thought it wasn't about the bill anyway."

"It wasn't. That's not all; it's about all the missed opportunities. It's about all the times he chooses them over us."

"That hurts, but this isn't an appropriate situation either, is it? Your father is stubborn, he won't come home at least not when you are around, and Chris will visit him in magic school forever. So…"

"What?" Wyatt didn't know his brother went to magic school to see their father. Victor only shrugged. "Well, we don't need him."

"We...you decided for two people then. That's hardly fair."

"I never thought Chris would go against me and be on dad's side."

"I don't think he takes side. He just wants his father, and brother. If the two of you really can't live together anymore why don't you end it? You could move out again. The original arrangement wasn't bad."

"It was, with all those demons its way too risky."

"Well, then I guess, you have to get along at least for a while. I mean, parents and their children don't live together forever."

"For that time he had to respect our wishes, too."

"Good. Tell him that and put an end to this."

"Why do I have to take the first step again?"

"Because I just told you he is too stubborn, like your brother. Like me and your Aunt Prue...and your great grandmother. You can't get through to those people. It's just more complicated."

Wyatt laughed a bit. That's what he knew.

In that moment, Paige could be heard screaming from the attic followed by the sound if something smashing.

Wyatt looked at the ceiling. "Sorry, grandpa, you better go. We'll to you talk later."

"That's why I hate being related to witches," Victor said to himself on his way out.

Wyatt shook his head and orbed to the attic.

There his aunt threw her freshly mixed potion at one of the six demons in the room, it didn't vanquish him but he got weaker. Wyatt directed an energy ball at him vanquishing him. He then blasted two more demons.

In the corner of the attic near the windows was a quite familiar demon, Zyphor, who had managed to back Chris up against the wall. Blue rays of light from the demon's fingers, hit Chris' forehead and Wyatt felt the headache.

Before he could do anything, though, Paige jumped him from behind so he fell to the ground avoiding an attack from the last standing demon. Wyatt blasted him.

Chris tried effortless to fight off Zyphor but he was more occupied to keep his memories closed up that he could feel the demon was searching for through his head. He finally felt as if he had a chance to get the better when his vision suddenly blurred.

"_I want them dead!" __Wyatt screamed. He hit the table top, Chris jumped slightly. He had studied tons of books over the last weeks trying to brew the most powerful potion ever. Like he had expected Wyatt had used it against his enemies, Lex and Zyphor. The only two demons he hated and could become dangerous for him. "Why didn't it work?" No one at the table answered. The six people all glanced at Chris. _

_The brunette was part of one of Wyatt's meetings with his strongest followers for the first time and honestly, he didn't like it. _

"_My brother did his best. I already expected it to not work," Wyatt said noticing who they made responsible for the failure. _

"_My liege, my I say that it'd be wiser to join forces with them," an older man replied. He obviously was a wizard not a demon. _

"_Never!" Wyatt said determined. "Those two bastards will be vanquished! I want them out of my sight forever."_

_Chris coughed and everyone turned to him once again. Wyatt looked at him promptly. "Ehm…why"_

"_Why what__"_

"_Why is it so important to vanquish them?"_

_The blonde brother stared at him emotionless. "Leave us!" he ordered and everyone left the room at once. Wyatt stood up and walked behind his brother. He placed his hands on Chris' shoulders. "Their mother made up the plan to kill Piper. We'll avenge her." _

Chris opened his eyes immediately seeing Zyphor's shocked and surprised face. He had obviously seen the memory, too.

The seventeen year old used the moment of surprise; he kicked his attacker in the guts. "Where is she?"

"Who," Zyphor brought out holding his abdomen.

"Your mother"

"Killed by my father"

Chris walked up to him. "Then you'll pay." He used his telekinesis and Zyphor stumbled backwards.

The demon chuckled at the lack of force.

Chris felt the anger boiling in him. "Bastard!" he used his brother's power hitting Zyphor. A large wound appeared on his chest and he flew backwards from the impact. He glared at Chris and then shimmered out.

"Chris, are you okay?" Wyatt asked worried. "What did he do to you?" He touched his brother's forehead where the blue light had hit him.

"He tried to read my memory," Chris replied automatically "but I think he only saw one."

"Good, you are alright?"

Tears glistered in Chris' green eyes. "Their mother planed the attack on mom."

"What?"

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

Chris nodded. "It's the only thing that stayed the same."

Wyatt rubbed a hand over his face. This was too weird to be a coincidence. "We'll get our revenge."

Chris only shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Paige sighed. "At least, you found the thing that motivates you. That was a pretty strong attack."

Chris only shrugged again. "It doesn't matter either." He slowly walked out of the attic, nothing mattered.

* * *

Paige watched Junior, Chris and Henry killing each other in a video game and smiled. With two sisters her son really had a hard time finding play mates to do boy's stuff. Of course, he had friends in school but they had their own families and weren't always available. Henry did his best to spend enough time with his son but his two daughter's asked for his attention as well...and Paige, of course, wanted her husband for herself, too.

Plus all the work with the parolees, made Henry Mitchell really busy all the time.

After the demon attack earlier in the manor, Wyatt soon had to leave for work in the restaurant and Paige had decided to not let her younger nephew stay by himself. She didn't care if there was one person more or less in her house. After growing up as an only child and then living alone for a few years, she had learned to appreciate the company of a large family through her sisters and now with her own children and husband.

Junior cheered happily: "Got you, dad!"

"Have some sympathy for the old man," Chris said. "When he was born they only had computers as large as a whole basement." Henry glared at him in mocked offence but soon smiled when his son said in a threatening voice. "Now, it's only you and I, and we both know who'll win this."

"Me," he and Chris replied simultaneously.

The game went on for a while when Holly and Haley came into the living room once again fighting over something. Chris turned around to tell them to shut up and when he faced the screen again he had lost the game.

"Great...girls now I have a stick through my head, can't you be quiet for a second? What's the problem?" Each twin stared ahead, their arms crossed. "So, that's how they are quite."

"They fight all the time," Junior sighed.

"Shut up, Junior," Haley said.

"Leave Junior alone," Holly helped her brother.

"You always have to be so nice." Haley started to imitate her sister. "Oh, I'm Holly, I'm so friendly I'm never angry, and help everyone."

"Girls!" Henry made a lame attempt to stop his daughters but they didn't even look at him."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Let me try, those two girls that fight, take them out of our sight."

Holly and Haley glowed a second, then were gone.

"And that was only a two liner."

Paige who had watched the whole scene sitting at the dining table immediately sensed for her girls. They only were in the Golden Gate Park. "Chris, that's no solution."

"That's true. The sibling rivalry spell could be a permanently solution."

"How do you know that spell? Moreover, spells are no solution generally; and that particular one caused enough trouble in the past. So, would you please reverse it."

"Can't they just orb back?" Henry asked.

"No, the spell said precisely to keep them out of our sight. They can't orb to where we could see them. Really clever of me," Chris replied grinning.

"Chris…"

"Oh mom, please, they are so annoying," Junior, complaint.

Paige took a deep breath looking into the pleading eyes of her son. Her husband only shrugged leaving her the decision. Paige considered the situation. "Only for ten minutes. They are nowhere dangerous."

"Sure. You are the boss, Aunt Paige."

"Hey, I'm the boss, too," Henry replied to which everyone nodded but didn't believe so. It was an open secret that all the Halliwell women had control over their husbands.

Paige gave in the wishes of her son two more times, so that Holly and Haley returned home forty five minutes later. Both immediately stomped into their rooms, closing their doors with loud bangs.

Chris knocked on Holly's door. She called that whoever it was should leave. Chris entered the room nevertheless.

"I said go. It's your fault after all," she said. The young girl lay on her bed, propped up against a large pink pillow, toying with her blanket.

"My fault, that's a standard opinion in this family." Chris sat down on the end of the bed, leaning on his elbows. "Now, what did I do?"

"You told Haley how powerful she's going to be and now she is bothering me with it," she replied unhappy.

"She's stupid and an egomaniac when she does that. There are at least two more people in this family that will always be more powerful than her."

"Who"

"Wyatt and I" Holly glared at him. "Okay, okay...Wyatt. He's really powerful and do you see me having an inferiority complex with him."

"Sometimes"

Chris wanted to disagree, but she was right. "Listen you are really powerful on the inside."

Holly waved it aside. "without many witch powers."

"It doesn't matter how many powers you have but…"

"How you use them," Holly completed the sentence. "I know, but still it doesn't help me when Haley picks on me again."

"She shouldn't do that. Her many powers didn't help her in the other timeline. She was dead."

Holly winced. "She was dead?"

"They all were dead. We were the only ones left. Come, give me your hand, I'll show you something."

Chris leant over holding out his hand; Holly first hesitated but then shrugged and put her hand on her cousin's.

_Holly sat on the ground in her tent, a candle flickered and she was busy writing.__ Chris was pacing the floor next to her. _

"_Holly, I'm not going. I really don't want to go to the past." She read what she had written down. "Holly? Holly! Holly, are you even listening to me?"_

"_I really don't want to go to the past," she quoted and folded the paper two times. "But you will."_

_Chris crouched down next to her. "Why?"_

"_Because the whole world is at stake here and Aunt Prue just said that you have to go otherwise I would...but I'm needed here."_

_Chris scoffed. "Okay, so the only reason that I shall go to the past is because our deceased aunt that we never knew told us."_

"_Yes but she brought the information from our moms and Aunt Phoebe. You rather listen to them."_

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_No, it's not. You said yourself you can't kill Wyatt. Then there is no use fighting if you never take the last step and everyone would still be gone anyway; but in the past you could avoid this all from happening. No one will ever know it was different. You'll go and stop Wyatt from turning evil."_

"_You make it sound so easy, Holly. I don't even know what caused his turning. My mom and the aunts, they won't believe me when I tell them I am Wyatt's brother from the future trying to stop him from turning evil." _

_Holly narrowed her eyes. That was true, "but they could believe that you are a whitelighter from the future protecting Wyatt. From what; they don't have to know."_

"_And Leo__"_

"_Just gain their trust. Help them and they'll help you, be clever Chris. Please...it's probably our last chance. Imagine what we could have, our families, freedom, a world of love and trust and faith. That's worth the risk."_

"_What risk?" _

"_The risk that you loose something that you love in this world, although, you won't remember what you've lost; no one will remember any of those horrors. If you succeed"_

_Chris sighed. Time travelling was a freaking mess. This all was so strange. _

_Sunlight lit up the tent when someone climbed through the leather cloths at the entrance. Bianca came to them dressed in her own clothes again looking totally out of place. "There you are," she said and when she saw the two cousins' worried faces. "What's going on?"_

"_We planed Chris' trip to the past; to save Wyatt," Holly replied. _

"_What?"_

"_It probably is our last chance. It's something new and different from fighting." _

"_Okay but if you change something that shouldn't be like for example your own life." _

"_The world is more important, a__nd I can't fight anymore. This needs to end."_

_Bianca looked at him and gave up. "Good, when do we go?"_

"_No," Holly replied. "Chris goes, alone. It'll be hard enough to cover one identity. Besides, it's his destiny, not yours."_

_Bianca crossed her arms over her chest. "Then tell me what is mine?"_

"_You'll see," Holly simply said. "Go to the Manor and call the Book of Shadows." She handed him the piece of paper. "Search for the spell, you'll need a portal. Go and don't turn around. You'll arrive in the attic in the past; the rest is up to you." She addressed Bianca. "You stay and wait." She turned back to her cousin, "and you be safe and come back to us when you are done."_

Chris let go of Holly's hand giving her a few moments to recover. "You are really powerful because of your personality and you attitude. Without you I couldn't have done it. If your sister is too stupid to see your enormous power then you shouldn't bother."

Holly smiled. "I guess you are right. I mean I don't want to fight with her and I guess it's enough when I know what I can do."

**Please don't forget to leave me another review. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Now, was that quick? I'm surprised myself. But after some chapters with not so much drama, enjoy this one. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed on the last chapter. I appreciate you waste your time on that. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 45

Chris heard muffled voices from the dining room. He could make out his brother and listened hoping the other person would be his dad who had finally came back home. The switching back and forth between the Manor and magic school was frustrating especially as Chris had to make up new excuses for why he was in the school as he didn't want to tell his father the truth; Chris missed Leo. They did argue a lot and it had been worse in the recent past but that was just their kind of relationship. Since Chris had received his memories of a totally different Leo he also appreciated his caring more and also understood that it must have been hurtful for his father to learn that he hadn't been a good parent. So, it was just logical that he wanted to make sure this would not happen again. After Piper's death there was a short break of trying but as soon as Wyatt had moved out the situation changed and so did Chris' relationship to his dad. That didn't mean they weren't fighting anymore, though.

Well Chris discovered it was female voices, his aunt's voices to be precise. He walked into the living room and Paige hit Phoebe on the arm when she discovered him and they immediately stopped talking.

"What's going on? What are you guys planning?" Chris asked.

"Planning? What should we be planning?" Paige covered some papers that lay beside her on the sofa with a pillow.

The seventeen year old narrowed his eyes. "Aunt Phoebe?" After all, she was the one that couldn't keep a secret.

Wyatt got between them though. "How was school?"

Chris knew something was up but decided to let them have some fun. "Boring...we only sit around waiting for it to end. Seriously, we do nothing."

"I guess you are talking about the great events," Phoebe grinned.

"What events?"

"Prom...next Friday, I am sure the girls talk about nothing but their dresses."

"Then your graduation isn't it exciting!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Oh my it just seems like yesterday when we brought you home from the hospital; bathing you the first time, feeding you…"

"Changing diapers," Paige said.

"I remember the first time you orbed yourself."

"Into a gorilla's cage," Paige said.

"The first time you walked." Tears already glistered in Phoebe's eyes.

"And fell," Paige said.

"Then the first time you mixed a potion."

"Blowing up the attic," Paige said.

"Now you are grown up and graduating. Soon Prue will graduate, too. Wyatt here will be done with college, and within a glimpse of time all our children leave us and have their own families and we…"

"Will be dead," Paige said rolling her eyes.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something else but Wyatt interrupted her. "What Aunt Phoebe probably wants to say is that we are proud of you, and that kids grow up too fast. Actually, I have two gifts for you. First you will have no demons bothering you on your prom and graduation. I'll make sure of it. Second…" He snapped his fingers and Chris' clothes changed into a grey-blue suit and a dark green shirt; a mirror appeared as well. "I don't want to hear anything about personal gain. It's a gift."

"Oh, you look so handsome," Phoebe clasped her hands together and jumped from the sofa. "A real gentleman, turn around."

Chris sighed. He should have known that his brother and aunts planned something for his last activities in high school. He checked himself out in the mirror and had to admit he didn't look bad at all. He'd never become a lover of suits but it was okay.

"There is just one thing missing," Wyatt said. "A tie"

"Try it and you die. No way, I'm going to wear a tie," Chris protested. He'd go in jeans but he had promised Amy to wear something fancier.

"Oh no, a tie is boring. How about something your aunt bought you?" Phoebe walked over to him with a plastic bag that read the name of a shop. She pulled out a white silk scarf and placed it around Chris' shoulders laying the collar of the jacket above.

She smiled. "There you go."

"Now, all you have to do is go to the hairdresser and loose this hole in your eyebrow," Paige offered referring to the small line, Chris used to shave in his left eyebrow. "I know it's a statement for what I don't know, but I accept your way of expressing yourself but you don't want to wear a suit and look like you just were in a fight.

Chris rolled his eyes but agreed...although; this whole prom already bothered him.

* * *

"I should go to the prom, too. After all, it had been my school as well and I'm sure I did a lot better in my exam than some of those losers," Tony said throwing his paper cup in a trash can.

"Thanks," Chris replied. He had done worse as well "but I guess it's just a party, so why not?"

Tony gave him a hurt look but smiled again a minute later. "On the other hand, why don't you come partying with me once it's over?"

Chris shrugged. "We'll see."

The Italian boy nodded. "I'll be there. What about you?" he asked Peter who had been walking a few feet behind them.

"I'm too old for a prom."

Tony only shrugged. The three of them had met in a diner during Tony's break. Chris wasn't sure why exactly. Obviously, his former best friend hadn't known that Peter would drag Chris there or that either of them would even show up. He always went to the same diner when he had to work the night shifts. Chris had a strange feeling in his stomach about the whole situation but nothing had happened and he blamed his usual neurotic-ness for it. Since he knew Tony was back in town they had only met a few times. It always had been fun but Chris just couldn't help feeling that they actually had nothing in common anymore...or maybe never had.

"So, thanks for the meal. I 'm off." Tony checked his watch then stepped off the pavement.

In the middle of the street he turned around once more and waved. Chris and Peter waved back.

Chris saw the silver Ford SUV coming but it all happened way too fast to understand what was really going on. The driver of the car stepped on the breaks, they squeaked and a sickening sound could be heard.

Some passers-by cried out shocked and ran towards the lifeless body on the street.

Chris felt like he was seeing everything from a strange perspective. When he woke up out of his trance-like state he ran onto the street as well but couldn't get through the crowd as someone held him back.

"There is nothing we can do," Peter said.

Chris shook his head. He could heal him. There had to be something he could do.

A woman bent down to the body of the black haired teenager but took a step backwards like everybody else, when the ex-Elder exclaimed "Be careful, he's HIV positive."

A sound announced the arrival an ambulance and police cars.

"Come on, we should get away from here." Peter tried to pull Chris with him but the seventeen year old witch freed himself. He sat down on the pavement, closing his eyes a moment. When he turned around he saw through his tears that Peter was gone.

* * *

"I hate Mrs. Foster's classes. They are so boring."

Wyatt had to agree. He was lucky that he could go now.

"Should we go for some dinner?" his friend asked.

"Sorry. I've got to go home. I need a good night's sleep," Wyatt said. His vision blurred a second and he suddenly felt a pain that made him double over. He couldn't say what hurt; it felt like his heart was clenching.

"Man, what's wrong? Should I call a doctor?"

Wyatt managed to stand up again. He shook his head. "No, excuse me." The blonde went into the near by washroom and orbed out. He rematerialized into a horrifying scene. Police officers were walking around, questioning people. A silver car stood on the closed down street. Two paramedics pushed a stretcher with a body that was covered by a blanket.

Wyatt fought against the pain in his body.

"Wyatt!" The blonde swirled towards the voice. He saw his Uncle Henry hurrying over to him. "Good, you are here. I just tried to call you."

"What happened, Uncle Henry?"

"It was a car accident…" Wyatt felt his heart stopping a moment. "One of Chris' friends...He's dead."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but be relived that at least it hadn't been Chris. "How's Chris?"

"He's not hurt but all over the place. You could take him home before anyone wants to question him."

"Question him, why?"

"Because he was a witness; I'll make sure to make an appointment, though. He needs to answer some questions," Henry said leading his nephew past some people over to his car.

The blonde felt the strange feeling in his chest again. He put a hand to the spot that hurt.

"What's wrong?" his uncle asked worried.

"It's Chris," Wyatt replied shortly. The pain increased but he pushed it aside. His brother now needed some help.

Chris sat in the backseat of Henry's car bent forward obviously crying. Wyatt climbed into the car as well. "Chris?" He knew his brother had heard him although he didn't look up. Wyatt rubbed circles over his brother's back. "Uncle Henry said you can go now. Come on, I'll take you home."

"It's all...my fault," Chris said sitting up.

"What are you talking about? It was an accident."

"I know but I should have done something. Anything, just…"

"Nothing... There was nothing you could have done."

"Then what is our power worth if we can't help friends."

"We do help. Whenever, we can. Today, there was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening."

Chris shook his head. "You would have done something."

"I don't know. Maybe...or not, stop you can't beat yourself up about it. You are not responsible for everyone."

Chris put his face in his hands. "It was just one person."

Wyatt sighed, putting an arm around his brother. "Chris…"

"Everyone around me dies," Chris started crying again in his hands. Wyatt hugged him tighter. "No, that's not true...come on, I'll take you home. It'll be okay. I promise." Wyatt knew that Chris didn't believe him if he even listened. Moreover, what was there to make it better? Wyatt got the permission from Henry to leave and orbed himself and Chris in the family room of the Manor.

Chris sat down on the fluffy sofa, Wyatt opposite him on the coffee table. The younger brother still cried heavily in his hands and Wyatt didn't know what else to say to comfort him.

"What's going on here?" Leo suddenly stood between the sofa and the large armchair alarmed by the noise.

Wyatt looked up. "Oh, you are back," he said. He stood up, slightly towering over his father. He saw Amber standing behind Leo, "and so is she. I thought we had a deal. You just don't care, do you?"

Leo sighed and replied angrily. "Right now, I care what's wrong with your brother."

"Really, that's something I haven't heard from you for ages," Wyatt said equally angry.

"Is this really something you need to discuss that now?" Amber asked with a worried look at Chris. She after all was a mother, too.

"If we don't do it now, we probably never will," Leo told her. "Listen, Wyatt, this is my life, my house and you are my son. I don't need to justify myself."

"So, just because you are our father, you can do whatever you want, no matter what we say or how we feel?"

"No and that's not what I did or said, but I deserve to be happy, too."

"Leo…" Amber tried to interrupt; she took Leo's hand. "Is this really important now?"

"You stay out of it!" Wyatt told her.

"Don't you dare talking to her like that, your mom and I taught you better."

"Mom would never treat us like you do."

Before Leo could reply anything, Amber stepped between them. She placed a hand against either man's chest. "I can't believe how you are acting. Worse than children when obviously more urgent issues are in need of your attention." She went away from them sitting next to Chris, placing and arm around his shoulders. Tears were still running down his cheeks but he looked up at his father and brother disappointed. "I'll make you a cup of tea, sweetie, and you tell your father what happened." She didn't wait for an answer but stood up again; her arms crossed over her chest she angrily said to Leo and Wyatt, "and you…I don't even know what to say to you. I hope you are ashamed."

Wyatt held her gaze a moment but then looked away first.

She was right. Well, a bit...but he really felt ashamed. Whatever issues he had with Leo this was not the time to work them out.

Amber left the room for the kitchen. Leo finally focused on his younger son, he took the place next to Chris on the sofa. "What happened, Chris?"

Chris took a deep breath. If he said it now, it was officially true. He couldn't pretend anything else then. "It's Tony...he's dead," his voice cracked but he was sure his dad had heard him.

"But how…I," Leo broke up; he didn't know what to say. He never had been a fan of Tony but he still didn't want him to die at such a young age. He couldn't help but feel anger towards the boy...a moment, because of him his son now had to suffer again.

Leo pulled Chris in an embrace but of course he couldn't take the pain away.

"It was a car accident," Wyatt said taking his abandoned place on the coffee table.

Leo nodded. It made no difference.

"I did nothing to prevent it," Chris muttered.

"There was nothing you could have done," Leo said.

"Tell me one thing that you could have done," Wyatt agreed.

"Something, anything would have been better than just standing there and watching," Chris replied.

"You could not have done anything that didn't mean putting yourself at risk," Wyatt insisted.

"Maybe...maybe not, isn't it our job to protect people?"

"Not from everything. There's a thing called destiny," Leo said. He held Chris against his chest like; he use to do when he was little and like he had forgotten to do when Piper died. Once again Leo wished her by his side more than ever.

"Why does it seem like destiny only had bad things for me?" Chris asked his voice husky from crying.

Leo sighed. "Maybe because you are strong enough to bear it"

"What if I'm sick and tired of being strong?"

"Then you lean on us," Leo replied.

"Let your family help you," Wyatt agreed.

"We can't take the pain from you…"

"But we can make you feel loved…"

"And give you all the strength you need to deal with whatever my happen…"

"We will always be there for you…"

"Making sure it won't get to be too much for you…"

"Because we love you," Wyatt said resting a hand on his brother's thigh.

"Yes, because we love you." Leo brushed some hair off of Chris' forehead.

"You two and your whitelighter talk," Chris told them.

Amber came back. She placed a tea cup on the coffee table next to Wyatt.

Chris sat up taking the cup from his brother.

"You call me whenever you have time," she told Leo. "I'm really sorry, Chris." Amber gave Wyatt a small smile leaving the three men alone.

Wyatt glanced at the clock.

"Do you need to go back to work or school?" Leo asked.

"Yes, class but I'll skip it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just go," Chris said. "Dad's here." He took a sip from the cup.

"Wyatt felt his heart ache a bit understanding he was not needed here but this was not a moment to feel jealous. There was no need to feel jealous at all. "Sure, Dad's here."

* * *

Wyatt's friend had been nice enough to take his bag home with him. After some excuses for his strange behaviour he could finally get it back and leave. He neither went back home nor to the restaurant at first but found himself in an apartment that he had only entered once before and hadn't wanted to stay a moment longer than necessary.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

Peter threw the book aside he had been reading. On his table books and papers lay all around; between them were dirty dishes and half emptied cups of coffee. Obviously, he was in the middle of a studying session. Wyatt sighed. That was what he should be doing, too.

"There was nothing for me to do. Also, I won't meet with the police."

"Unless someone tells them you were there."

"I'm pretty much invisible to passers by. I fit in perfectly, no one will tell anything."

"Apart from Chris or me, maybe"

"You won't, neither of you."

"You think you know us."

"Since you were born, actually"

Wyatt couldn't help it but he truly disliked this guy. "The police aren't important. You could have stayed, though."

"To hold Chris' hand...I was pretty sure you'd come to do that. I was right."

"Well, he's my brother. You might not understand that, and how can you be so heartless about this. I though they were your friends. One of them is dead and the other one had needed someone at his side."

Peter stood up and for the first time Wyatt thought he had seen some emotions in his face but the turned around so it stayed a guess.

"What happened today was awful. I didn't expect it to happen like this."

"What does that mean? You expected Tony to die?"

"Yes, of course." Peter saw the shocked expression in the twice blessed's face when he suddenly turned around again. "It was his destiny to leave this life at a young age. Something you and Chris have to learn. You can't change what's meant to be or it'll only get worse. You might not understand everything right now but if you look at the greater picture, you'll see it all makes sense."

"I wasn't raised to just sit around and accept everything. I was taught to change and prevent bad things."

"I know. The Charmed Ones were known to mess up destinies, but they too had to see that not everything is for the better. Let's face it, Wyatt, would you even be interested in this accident if it hadn't been a friend of Chris."

Wyatt considered it but had to admit, "No." There are so many bad things that happen accidents, wars, hunger, and he could do nothing about it.

"Maybe this is something you have to learn. You can't protect him from everything. You can't and shouldn't take away every pain. Chris has to learn to live with loss and deal with death. We don't live in a marshmallow world. You can't create a world around the two of you and keep all the bad away from him, and Chris wouldn't want it. That's what happened in the other timeline and we don't want a repeat of that, do we?"

"I was evil then." Wyatt didn't see the similarity.

"I know. If you excuse me now, I've got to study." Peter sat back down on his chair. He ran a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt said.

"What for" Peter asked. Wyatt could finally see the pain in his dark eyes clearly.

"For your loss, for losing your friend"

"Thanks. If Chris ever feels like he wants to talk to me again he's always welcome. So are you. I'm not your guider as an Elder anymore but maybe I could as a friend. If you want, but don't get angry when I'm honest"

Wyatt found he wasn't angry at Peter anymore. He didn't feel the dislike anymore. He felt sorry for him just as he did for Chris. He wouldn't call the ex-Elder a friend yet but they were on the way.

Wyatt had found out earlier that he had to accept people's opinions about him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

They twenty year old drove to the restaurant. It was almost full, not bad for a Monday night. Some of his employees greeted him but he only wanted to talk to one special person.

Amanda was surprised when he asked her in the office. "Am I fired?" She asked.

Wyatt frowned. "I mean," she went on. "You didn't talk to me or even looked at me for weeks and suddenly you want to speak me. It's only a logical guess that I'm fired."

"You are not fired. I know you need this job. I don't have a good enough reason to fire you."

"Just that you hate me"

"I don't hate you. That's what I need to talk to you about. I think it's time to forgive you. We were best friends and went through a lot together. One mistake shouldn't ruin a friendship."

"Really, I didn't expect that. I know that it wasn't my place to tell Ray or to judge you, but I felt it was unfair to lie to him."

"I guess you weren't the right person to talk to anyway. I put you in a bad position choosing between the two of us, but you should have trust me when I told you. I'd talk to Ray myself."

"Would you have talked to him?"

Wyatt wasn't sure. "I don't know, in the end it was good how it happened and me and Ray are best friends again. So I have no reason to stay angry with you.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry; I couldn't have forgiven myself if you and Ray had broken."

"I guess we understood friendships are more important than some girl. Just don't think I trust you again, not yet."

"Oh, I don't think I want to hear anything like that again. I don't want to stand in the middle again." Amanda stood up and straightened her apron. "Don't get me wrong but how come this sudden change of mind?"

"Chris' friend Tony died today. It was an accident."

"That's awful. How is Chris doing?"

"Not too good. They hadn't seen each other for a long time and just started to build up some sort of friendship again and now they won't see each other again. Life's too short and with what I'm doing, you know the magic and demons, the time when I can tell you, you are forgiven can be over way too soon."

"So, you only want to have a clear conscience if you died?"

"Yes and also because it's the truth, I forgive you. I made mistakes too."

Amanda nodded eagerly. "Okay, thanks. I'll go back to work then. Tell Chris my condolences. I remember his friend. They got in a lot of trouble."

**I truly almost forgot to work things out between Wyatt and Amanda. But I think it wasn't the worst place to put it. **

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this one. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is the new chapter already. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time**

**Thanks to piperspeanut for being so quick. **

* * *

Chapter 46

Wyatt came back home late. Whenever he went to the restaurant he had to stay longer than expected. Something was always up for the boss – him – to organize. Finally, Wyatt understood why his mom who did not only manage the restaurant but also was the chef had come home so late sometimes.

He climbed up the stairs. The door to Chris' room was open and Wyatt peered inside to see him sleeping but not peaceful. The seventeen year old was tossing and turning around in his bed.

Wyatt still thought he'd rather Chris sleep restless than lay awake all night.

The older brother quietly moved away from the door.

"Leave the door open."

Wyatt turned around. His father leant against the door frame of his own bedroom.

"He asked for it," Leo explained knowing that Chris always wanted his door closed so people had to knock.

Wyatt nodded. "Can we talk?"

"No, we have to talk."

Wyatt sighed at the sound of his father's voice. He was angry...really, really angry. The last time he had talked to Wyatt like this, he had been thirteen and had made Chris jump down the marquee. He had fallen on the pavement and broken his arm. It hadn't helped him much then and it wouldn't today but it was a better way to start the conversation with an apology then with more accusations.

"I'm sorry for how I talked to you and Amber, of course." He didn't feel sorry towards Amber but he hoped it sounded honest. "I'm not sorry for what I said but the way I delivered my message was unasked for."

"The whole message was unasked for, actually," Leo replied.

"I don't think so."

"Of course, you don't. I'm sure you meant what you said, but don't get me wrong, so did I. It may be hard for you to understand that although I miss your mother ...today even more than ever, I like Amber very much and we want to be together."

"No one said you shouldn't, but if she is here in the Manor walking around like it's her place, it's like you telling us you just replaced our mother."

"I may have replaced my lover but not your mother."

"That's not how it seems to us, and it's not just me feeling like this. Chris does, too."

"I know. He told me and I'm ready to not invite her to the Manor again unless I asked you."

"I guess you won't move out."

"No, I won't. From what I've heard I'm needed here."

"I noticed and you are by me, too."

"Good to hear. Now, I'm ready to give you the promise that Amber won't spend her day here and I'll keep you boys on the very top of my priority list. What do you offer me?"

Wyatt frowned at his father. "Is this a negotiation?" Leo nodded. The twenty year old sighed. "Well, I could promise you to show more respect towards you and Amber and leave it up to you if or when you want to move out an not mention it anymore. Although, I'm not doing that for you" Leo didn't look convinced. "Dad, I'm truly sorry. I guess I was a bit jealous."

"I'm also sorry. Especially, for the childish way we behaved tonight. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Me either, and I even knew exactly how Chris felt. He was hurt so badly and he needed us. It's my fault we got into this stupid fight."

"What do you mean you know exactly?"

"I felt it. Like I usually feel his physical pain I felt his emotional pain. Just for me it was a physical pain. I can't explain."

"Your bond is strong. I'm glad you look after your brother, but don't forget about yourself."

"Am I forgiven?"

Leo laughed. "We stick to our promises. You're my son, I love you. Of course, I forgive you. You boys are the best thing that ever happened to me." Leo grabbed the framed photo on his desk. It was of Wyatt, Chris and him when the boys were still young kids. "Considering me and Piper expected one girl, two boys are a miracle. You are true miracle. I wouldn't want to miss a moment. I regret every minute wasted with fights and unhappiness. Do you forgive me, too?"

"Sure. I'm glad you are back. Not only for Chris so, he doesn't need to switch back and forth between magic school and the Manor. It's good for me, too. I found out I'm not so good in organizing everything alone."

Leo smiled. "Don't worry, that's why you are not the father. By the way, I'm taking Chris to the police station tomorrow. They ask for a parent so the minor who is questioned understands all the questions...stupid really."

"But I'm sure Chris will be happy to not go alone. It will probably makes him feel more comfortable and safe."

"No need for you to feel jealous," Leo said. "I know a few years ago it had been mainly you who was there for him, but when you weren't living here things changed between us, too. I guess when Chris has problems with girls or me, he'll come to you. Let me handle this one."

* * *

Leo looked around the room he and Chris had to wait in for the police officer to see them. He saw the little table next to his plastic chair. There were flyers about drugs and legal regulations as well as a box with magazines. He picked one up.

"Can you believe they have four year old yellow press magazines here in the police station next to the information about AA meetings," he said.

Chris looked at him a moment blankly then shrugged. Leo threw the magazine back on the table. The whole morning he hadn't gotten more than four words out of his son. It was mainly swear words when he dropped the milk carton or buttoned his shirt the wrong way for the third time. He couldn't even make him happy with the offer to let Chris drive.

"Do you want a drink?" Leo asked pointing to the water dispenser.

"No. How long do we have to wait?" Chris asked. He hated waiting especially today. It was so stupid. Why did he have to answer anything, anyway?

"I don't know, Chris," Leo replied although he was sure it had been a rhetorical question. "Are you nervous?"

"No, I just want to get out of here."

"I'm sure it won't take long." Chris sighed. "Hey, why don't we go to the restaurant later visit Wyatt and getting some lunch?"

"Wyatt's in school."

"Well, then it will just be me and you getting some lunch," Leo suggested.

Chris nodded.

Someone opened the door to the waiting room. "Officer Taylor is finally ready for you," Henry Mitchell said. "He just likes to make people nervous, even if it's a clear situation to begin with. The best thing will be if you don't want to answer something, just say you don't understand the question. Better he thinks you are stupid than you say anything you may regret."

"What should I regret? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course not, just answer honestly," Leo replied.

"Okay, let's get it over with," Henry purposed. He led the way towards an office.

Leo bent over to his brother-in-law. "Henry, you have seen me angry but you have no idea what I can turn into if it goes against my children."

"I know. That's why I stay with you, too."

Officer Taylor was a young man with glasses and a sharp chin; his nose resembled the beak of an eagle. He didn't offer them a seat but Chris and Leo sat down on the two chairs opposite his desk while Henry stood in the back behind Officer Taylor leaning against the wall.

They started with Chris saying his full name, age and address which the young police officer typed in his computer that beeped eventually announcing there were no records of Chris.

"I need to ask some questions regarding the car accident that happened yesterday, Monday, 26th of May, which led to the death of Anthony Roberto Battestini," Taylor said sounding bored like the moderator in the radio sometimes. "You and the victim were friends."

"Yes," Chris tried to sound equally bored although, hearing victim as a synonym for his friend hit him hard.

"There were different reports form witnesses saying there was another young man accompanying you and the victim."

Chris didn't hesitate. "No, it was just the two of us."

Officer Taylor frowned. "You didn't happen to meet anyone familiar on your way?"

"It was only Tony and I."

"Good," the officer wrote something down. "Can you please tell me what happened yesterday in your own words?"

"We had some dinner at the diner down the street. When Tony's break was over we left. Before he crossed the street, we said goodbye. He then walked a few steps, turned around to wave to us and that's when the car hit him." Then there was this awful sound, Chris thought.

"That leads me to some more questions. You said 'He waved to us'. I thought it was just you and him, why plural?"

Chris sighed. "It was just the two of us."

"I'm sure your uncle explained to you how important it is that you say the truth."

"Yes. It was just me and Tony and he turned around to wave to me," Chris repeated. He felt kind of sick suddenly when his eyes began to feel heavy.

"Are you okay, Chris?" his father asked.

Chris rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine."

"So, just to make it clear, no one was with you and the victim?"

The teenager took a deep breath. It probably wasn't good to loose his temper here. "No."

"Did you call out for him, so he turned around?"

"No."

"Then why did he?"

"To wave"

""Before he stepped off the pavement did he check the street?"

"I don't know. I guess, he wouldn't have crossed it otherwise."

"But you are not sure?"

"No, I don't remember. I didn't observe him."

"You are not sure if he checked the street. He turned around standing in the middle of the street to wave. Why did he cross the street at this spot?"

"Because the shop he worked in was on the other side."

"Why didn't he cross the street at the lighting a few feet away?"

"I guess, because it was faster."

"Was he in a hurry?"

"It didn't seem that way."

"But neither of you pushed him on the street when you were goofing around."

"No and we weren't goofing."

"But I though it had been just you and the victim."

Chris frowned. Why did he mention that again? "Yes." His vision blurred a moment and he heard his uncle asking to take a break. Chris felt sweat on his forehead.

"Why don't you go and get him a glass of water, Taylor?" Henry said and the officer reluctantly left. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Chris?" Leo stood up from his chair resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Chris pressed a hand on his stomach where he felt a sharp pain.

_Chris was pretty sure he'd die if no one found him in the next five minutes. Who knew that some darklighters had survived the attack from Wyatt and his followers? The first thing the new Source of Evil had planned was the, vanquish of every darklighter and the destruction of their death bringing weapons. Wyatt feared darklighters ever since he was a child. He did not even care that the, vanquish was also good for his enemies who were also Elders and whitelighters. Typical for Chris to come across the eight remaining darlighters left on this earth. He had managed to vanquish two before there arrows hit him and they black orbed out leaving Chris alone between dumpsters in the narrow alley. He doubted anyone would come. After all, he had snuck out of the hide-out in the old factory hall tired of Luces following him around and Tork bothering him with his creepy speeches and confused by the feeling in his stomach every time a special dark haired Phoenix witch crossed his way. He wasn't blocked off any magic anymore to find him as his power was fading. Still, no one came. A few months ago he wouldn't have minded dying but now it was different. There was so much he wanted to do. There were rare moments he felt secure and even loved. This was a bad time to die, but if it was inevitable he should probably just give up making it happen sooner. _

_Orbs filled the air next to him and turned into Peter. He kneed down next to Chris. _

"_Darklighter? I thought they are all vanquished."_

"_Obviously not," Chris murmured suddenly feeling more tired that ever. He closed his eyes. It was so cold. When nothing happened he looked up again finding Peter gone. _

"_Great friend you have there, just leaving you to die." _

_Chris made out the voice a__ few feet away from him Wyatt stepped out of the shadow. "See, you can't trust anyone." The older brother waved his wrist telekinetically removing the arrows out of Chris' body which caused a pain he almost passed out. "Apart from family, of course" _

Chris blinked against the bright light in the office.

Leo sighed relived when he saw his son woke up again. "You scared us, are you okay?"

Chris sat up in his chair. "Yeah, I'm good."

Leo didn't look convinced but Henry came back towards the office talking to his colleague louder than necessary. He had tried to keep Officer Taylor out of the office as long as possible. Obviously, the other man was annoyed about that.

Chris took a deep breath.

"I hope your questioning will be over in a few minutes. You see my son is pretty worked up over the whole situation and I want him home resting," Leo said calmly but his tone left no doubt that he was ready to kick some ass if Officer Taylor wasted their time any longer.

"Sure." He handed Chris the paper cup of water. "So, Chris, do you think the driver of the car had any chance to see your friend standing on the street?"

Chris took a sip feeling calmer. He tried to think of the accident again without getting too attached. "Well, I think so. I mean he didn't come from around the corner. He drove straight towards Tony." Chris frowned, "and Tony had been standing there a few seconds."

"Do you think he was driving too fast?"

"I don't know. I guess he reacted to slow. I don't know, do you think he was going too fast, that's what happened?"

Officer Taylor sighed. "The breaks were alright; no alcohol. All the witnesses said that it happened so fast no one could have reacted. Anyway, that's all. Thank you."

Leo shook hands with the officer with an icy expression.

"Chris, if you happened to remember that there was someone else with you, please let me know. The more witnesses we have the easier we can find out what happened."

Henry stared at his nephew intensely. "Chris."

"No one was there and we know what happened. A good person died that didn't deserve to, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. It's over."

Leo, Chris and Henry, who decided to take his lunch break earlier, went together to the restaurant. Wyatt wasn't there indeed but Victor sat in front of a plate with spinach salad reading the newspaper. He was also shocked to hear about the death of Chris' friend. Although – he wouldn't admit – he could barely remember Tony.

* * *

For the next two days, Leo reluctantly allowed Chris to stay out of school due to personal issues. As the school year was as good as over and Chris swore he wouldn't miss anything important, Leo had no argument left.

This led to Chris spending his days being moodier than usual and not ready to do anything useful at all.

Matt had come by the day of the questioning but Chris didn't want to see him. So, he left a bit offended not getting in touch again.

The next day, Sue wanted to visit her friend but Wyatt who answers the door advised she'd leave him alone; especially, as she had a paper bag full of college catalogues and brochures. "I already know where I'll go, but I thought maybe Chris wants to take a look," she explained.

Wyatt was stressed out enough with his college education and wouldn't dare to start the topic "college" again after Leo had tried that mainly to distract Chris which ended in a fight.

Chris had orbed out and only came back the next day, Thursday. He stayed in his room until after 3 pm when he bothered his brother who was bent over four books as thick as the telephone book of the whole country. Before the fight could escalate, their grandfather showed up occupying Chris for a while until Wyatt needed Victor for an accounting exercise. Chris wasn't too sad about that. He loved his grandfather but whose old stories were boring; especially as Victor had the tendency to explain every little detail.

The seventeen year old found a good place on the white sofa in the conservatory with his most important things, his ipod and a sketch book.

Chris started to outline his drawing but felt he couldn't concentrate. He put the earplugs in his ears and closed his eyes.

A shadow fell over him and Chris was ready to send whoever it was away.

"Hi, I don't want to interrupt," Amy said. "May I?" She pointed on the seat next to Chris.

"Sure." Chris switched off the ipod, taking the earplugs out and placing it on the table.

"I won't stay long. Sue told us what happened to your friend and that you maybe want to talk about it."

"I don't."

"Okay. I just want to say how sorry I am for what happened. I don't think I ever talked to Tony when he was in our school but you were obviously close. I know me saying how sorry I am still doesn't change a bit but I'm sure he is alright wherever he is and he doesn't want you to be sad."

"Did you ask God through a prayer?"

"I did pray for him, just like you. The only difference is I addressed my God for answers you stick with the question 'Why'."

"Did you get an answer?"

"Not yet. It takes time to understand God's ways."

"Whose ways it ever was, I'm no fan of him at the moment."

Amy nodded. She looked at Chris with her almost black eyes understandingly. "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow morning, but I'm not going."

"That's up to you. I would go; it helps to put an end to what happened. To understand its final, so you can stop waiting for this person to come back."

"I know he won't come back."

"Then let go." She grabbed one of Chris' half finished drawings. He followed her gaze knowing which one she held in her hands. "Now I remember him." She placed the picture of Tony back on the table. "I know this is probably the last thing on your mind but I just need to know how to change my plans. You won't go to the prom tomorrow, will you?"

Chris sighed. Right, the prom...he had almost forgotten about it. He knew Amy didn't' expect him to come. She understood. "You know what? I will, I promised you. I'll pick you up half past seven."

"Great, but if you change your mind, tell me. I'll leave you now."

"Do you have to leave?"

Amy shook her head. "I can stay if you want." She leant back against the sofa after he nodded.

Amy was the only one who was allowed to touch Chris' beloved ipod without him getting hysterical. She ran her finger over the touch-pad a few times. "Oh, I love that song." She took one earplug offering Chris the other.

"No, thanks...can you sing it?" he asked.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "I don't know."

"Come on."

"Your brother is studying next door."

"It's no distraction when you sing."

Amy shrugged. "Okay, but only because you are so sad and only one verse."

She waited for a point to start and sang with her soft voice, really quietly fearing she might disturb the other people in the house:

**This one goes out to the angels  
Fallin' from the sky  
This one goes out to your brother  
This one goes out to your mother  
This one goes out to your sister  
And this one's for you**

**And all the lovers and believers  
And the ones who've been betrayed  
To all the fighters, all the dreamers  
And the ones who´ve not been saved**

**Don't lose your faith; I know you're right  
Don't be scared of being lonely  
I'm here with you(*)**

* * *

"So, the 4 P's: product, price, promotion…" Wyatt stopped. "Product, price, promotion and …shit." He searched for the right book and flipped through it.

"That must be wrong. Shit doesn't start with a p," Chris said, "but you see, neither do our names and still we are accepted as Halliwells."

Wyatt didn't look up. "What do you want?" he flipped some more pages and exclaimed "Place." He closed the book happy that he remembered on his own. He could give up altogether if he didn't know the essentials. He glared at his brother. "Speak, finally."

"Okay, I know you are busy with your exams and stuff and I said because you gave me time to study, I'll give you yours, too. Moreover, I really wasn't a good little brother the last few days, so I'm the last one to ask you a favour."

"Just spill it."

"Will you come to the funeral with me tomorrow?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to go."

"I did and wanting to is not the right term. Amy meant it would be better if I went and I think she is right, but only if you come with me."

"Sure, I'll come with you. Will you stop trying to project him here, then?" Chris looked at him like he didn't know what his brother was talking about. "Stop that. I know you did. I saw the drawings."

"It didn't work."

"For good reasons"

* * *

**(*)This is part of the song 'For all lovers' by Stanfour, a really amazing German band. If you want to watch the video click .com/watch?v=93fn57NpRHo&feature=PlayList&p=405A3869761701E6&playnext=1&index=26 (hope it works)**

**Don't forget to leave me a review on this chapter. I really appreciate it. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**FirePony16: I know the song is great and so is the band. **

**Thanks a lot to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 47

Chris finally found his one pair of black shoes that weren't completely messed up. How they ended up under his bed was a riddle for him. He put them on and one lace ripped. "Damn it."

"Are you ready?" Wyatt asked appearing in his brother's room. "If we want to drive we have to go now." Chris only stared at him. "Chris?"

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you were one of my memories. You know…" he looked his brother up and down. "The clothes"

"It's a funeral. Did you think I'll go in the colors of the rainbow?"

Chris considered that. His brother usually went for the bright colors. The black button down shirt that really was buttoned to the top unlike, when Wyatt went out combined with the black pants that had a sharp crease and no percent of denim was too unusual.

"So, can we go?" Wyatt checked his watch.

"I ripped my lace."

"Then take another pair of shoes."

"Unlike you I don't have three pair of equal black shoes."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Come on, I lend you some."

"Did you style your hair?" Chris asked taking a better look. "It's a funeral, you know." Wyatt shrugged. They crossed the hall from Chris' to Wyatt's room. "Seriously...Wyatt, if your balls were any higher, you'd be a girl."

The blonde turned around and hissed. "If you don't shut up, yours will be all the way up to your mouth."

Leo coughed when he exited the bathroom hearing his sons talking and obviously disapproving of it.

"Take the pair of shoes next to my bed. Hurry," Wyatt ordered and strange enough Chris obeyed at once. "We are leaving, dad."

"Good. Be nice to your brother, and look after him. You know, with those memories."

"I'm always nice and I always look after him."

"I know."

* * *

Chris and Wyatt arrived at the cemetery even before the minister said his welcome. It was the cemetery where Piper was buried, too, though at the other end. Strange enough, Chris wouldn't have mind to have her grave in sight during this.

There weren't many people there considering how young the deceased was. Tony's parents and his brother sat on three chairs in front of the wooden coffin. Chris didn't know any of the other seven people. He stopped Wyatt from walking further towards the grave. He wanted to stay behind the others.

The minister started his speech with a psalm and then went on about the awful accident that took Tony from his family and friends and that God had one more angel at his side and so on.

Chris couldn't stare at the coffin. It was like Amy said; a funeral makes you see the finality. She just forgot to mention, how much that hurt.

The seventeen year old let his eyes wander around the cemetery. He saw a well known head full of black hair. "What…?"

Wyatt stared at him.

Chris shook his head. It wasn't possible, but when he opened his eyes again, the person was still there.

He walked towards him over the grass not listening to his brother trying to stop him.

"I don't understand," he said. "Do you have any unfinished business?"

"Tons of undone stuff, no ghost, though. Look." Tony's body erupted in little blue and white lights. "I'm not so good yet."

Chris stared at him with large eyes. "A whitelighter"

"Don't be so surprised," another voice spoke up.

Chris turned around to face Peter. "You told him he was destined for greatness. How could you know?"

"It's not important and it was the truth."

The young witch was tired of the creepy talk and of Peter in general. He turned back to his formerly best friend. "I'm sorry."

"What for"

"For letting you die."

"What did you have to do with that".

"I was there."

"So, what would you have done?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not here to accuse you for my death or anything. It's not your fault. It was my destiny. I'm only here because actors say it brings luck to be at the funeral of your own role and maybe this was my role. I'm still trying to learn my next."

Chris tried to smile. "They have a manual."

"I know. I have to go, they call. I'll see you around, Chris." Tony orbed out, it was going kind of slow but eventually they disappeared in the sky.

"Thanks for leaving me alone," Chris told Peter. "For the second time"

"For the second time...when did I ever leave you? Did you remember something I never did because it never happened?" Chris nodded. "Why did I leave you then?"

"I don't know, because Wyatt came maybe. He could have killed me."

"I was apparently sure he'd save you, not kill you. Moreover, that happened in another timeline. Do you really want to hold something against me that I never even did?"

"I remember so it did happen."

"Okay, then tell me after I left, what happened?"

"Wyatt came and healed me. He actually had planned that I or at least someone with whitelighter powers would be attacked by the remaining darklighters to get a hint on where they hide. I was his bait so he could vanquish the darklighters."

"Nice. Maybe I knew that."

"Maybe you liked the plan of using me as bait so he'd kill the darklighters that could be dangerous for him and you."

"And all the other whiteligherts and Elders, don't forget them."

"Actually, what I learned about that time is that everyone only worked for himself. Kind of like in this time as well."

"Don't say that. Remember there are always people there doing things for you, don't they; me...for example, well…the next time, and Wyatt. You've got to vanquish some demons really soon, how do you think would that work if you didn't work together?"

"How come you know all about those demons and what would happen to Tony?"

"I told you I have informants within the Elders."

Chris nodded. "I'm going back. What about you?"

"I don't need to say goodbye to a wooden box."

Chris went back, standing next to his brother who whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, yes I'm fine."

After the minister ended his speech, the two brothers left and this time, the first time in over three years, it was Chris idea to visit Piper's grave. He projected her some roses like the ones on the grave next to hers just in yellow.

"Thanks for coming with me," Chris said when they were back in the Manor. "I know you are busy."

"This was more important and tonight when you are at your prom, I'll have the Manor all to myself to study and be on demon watch."

"I'm glad I saved you."

"Me too"

"Can you lend me some money?"

"That's why you are glad you saved me, so I can give you money," Wyatt frowned.

"Yes, and because I know someone will always be there for me."

* * *

Chris did not only borrow money from Wyatt but also his car.

He drover over to Amy's house, he was a few minutes too early but decided to not wait in the car like a fool, after all Amy's parents knew him pretty well.

Mrs. Williams opened the door and clasped her hands together. Oh, you look so handsome...Chris, like a real gentleman. Come in."

Amy's mother had a similar size to Wyatt's friend Ray. Only that Mrs Williams didn't become that big from giving birth to six kids but from her favourite cheese cake with vanilla cream.

Chris followed her into the living room. Mr. Williams was unlike his wife really tall and skinny. He sat on the sofa watching a game show. He looked Chris up and down and then smiled.

"Chris, you look good. I didn't expect that. I hope you and Amy will have fun...but not too much, if you know what I mean," Mr Williams winked and Chris could feel his cheeks getting warm.

"Hank, leave the boy alone. Amy will be ready in a minute. Can I offer you something...a drink, a sandwich, a piece of cake?"

"No, thanks; I'm fine, Mrs. Williams."

"How were your exams?"

Chris could avoid the answer as Kelly; Amy's big sister appeared in the living room. "She's just putting on her shoes," she said. "Hi, Chris nice haircut"

"Yeah, got it today"

"Next time I'll do your hair again."

Chris nodded. Kelly sat down in the armchair and the brunette Halliwell spotted a young girl next to her. Her clothes looked a bit strange but Amy had a lot of cousins.

Chris smiled at the girl. Mrs. Williams and Kelly followed his gaze. "Are you okay, Chris?"

"Yes, I just…" He noticed neither of them saw the girl. "I'm just happy. Excuse me, it maybe sounds strange, but did someone ever died in this house. Maybe a little girl"

Mr. Williams frowned. "Indeed but over eighty years ago. One of my great grandmother's daughters Eva fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Excuse me, could I quickly use your bathroom?"

Chris went into the small guest bathroom near the kitchen. "Eva? Eva, come out."

"You can see me? How?" the young girl appeared next to Chris.

"I'm a witch."

"Can you help me?" she asked. "I want to go to my mom."

Chris felt for the girl who was in this house for so long. "My aunt will help you. Paige Matthews. She'll get you to your family."

Her big black eyes widened. "Really, I'd love that. Amy is right, you are cute."

Chris blushed making her giggle. "She said that, did she? Now, go to my aunt ask her. Just concentrate on her. Tell her I sent you."

Eva nodded eagerly. She closed her eyes and vanished.

Chris sighed as he left the bathroom. Kelly stood behind the door. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you, that Amy is ready," she said. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Ehm… yes, I do that sometimes, you know. So Amy's ready" He went past a frowning Kelly at the end of the stairs that Amy just descended. She wore a long kiwi green, chiffon dress with small straps and a transparent white bolero jacket. Her dark hair was straightened with honey blonde and brunette highlights. It was put in a pony tail with a few loose strands and a green head-band.

Chris' mouth stood open but Amy's mom brushed past him before he could say something. "Oh, sweetie, you look great," she breathed.

"You look awesome, gorgeous...really beautiful," Chris agreed and wondered if it was too much to sound honest.

But Amy smiled. "Thank you."

"Stay there. Let's take a photo," Mrs. Williams cheered. She had the camera already in her hand. "Chris, join Amy on the step."

Chris did what he was told.

"You also look well...really handsome. I like it," Amy told him.

"Smile!"

The two of them smiled for the camera. "Once more, and then a third time"

"Mom!" Amy took Chris by the hand. "We need to go."

"I'll send you the pictures, Chris," Kelly said.

"Have fun, darlings," Mrs. Williams told them.

"Don't be home too late," her husband called from the living room.

"Oh, save it Hank!"

* * *

Chris and Amy arrived at the party at 8 o'clock precisely. No one was staring at them in awe but they were noticed by some students.

Sue came towards them. "Hi, oh, Amy, the dress looks amazing. You look great."

"You too" Sue wore a short violet dress with long sleeves but a plunging neckline. She had her hair open, letting it fall over her shoulders.

"Where is your date?" Chris asked.

"Justin? He is getting us drinks. I'll go find him, do you come?"

"Shall we?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but only if you tell me who Justin is`"

"Justin. Catcher of the baseball team, he did a presentation about Burger King."

Chris nodded. "Sure, Justin...Yes, let's go. If I say something stupid, we go for a dance."

"Okay, see, Matt's there too with Helen."

Matt barely looked at Chris. The brunette sighed. "Matt, I'm sorry, I sent you away the other day. I didn't feel like company, nothing personal."

Matt hesitated a moment but then patted his friend on the shoulders. "Okay I understand, let's party."

Helen was a nice girl with a too big nose. Her black long skirt that was slit, she wore a red top.

Helen was a quiet girl. Not shy, but quiet. She was one of the best in her class but never a geek. She had also been part of the prom committee and once even a candidate for the position of the student's government.

Justin was really loud. Every time he spotted someone he knew, he called out for them. He also was quite talkative – just like Sue. A conversation between the two of them was pretty exhausting.

Amy tugged Chris on his sleeve. "Let's dance. I can't hear one more holiday camp story of Justin. Matt and Helen already disappeared."

Chris sighed relived. "I was hoping you said that."

The two of them excused themselves. Unfortunately, Sue and Justin had the same idea and they went to the dance floor together. Luckily, there were no free spots next to each other available.

"So, do you still think it was a bad idea to come?" Amy asked.

"Not bad just unusual for my rep"

"The way you see yourself is probably not the way others do."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Manor, Wyatt crossed the 2nd point on his To Do list. Only a dozen left, he sighed. He really needed to finish the last bit of his coursework. Tuesday before he went to Chris' graduation it had to be brought to his Prof. he had at least one more chapter, plus the list of literature, plus the formatting, plus proof reading would take the whole weekend if nothing demonic happened. If he wouldn't be able to hand in his work, he'd rather be killed by the demon because his professor can't get any crueller.

The phone rang; after a few moments of searching between his documents, he simply held out his hand orbing the phone to him.

It was his friend Noel telling him he had to come to the bar on campus. "Everyone's here, dude."

"Apparently, no one has to study or write books of marketing strategies."

"Not on a Friday night. Come on, just for an hour."

Wyatt let his eyes wander over the mess on the dining table; the desk in his room was too small for all the stuff. "Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes but I can really only stay an hour."

* * *

"Are you guys going to Steven's party later?" Matt asked dancing towards Chris and Amy with Helen.

"His parents are in Colorado and they have this big house at the beach. Steven's sister, Tina…"

"Too much information, Matty," Helen said putting a hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "Sue and Justin going, too"

"Of course, Steven is Justin's best friend," Matt replied.

Chris had no idea who Steven was. Why did he know, so little of his class mates.

"At the beach, sounds great. I'll come, Chris?" Amy asked.

"Sure. We'll be there, when does it start?"

"Midnight" Matt answered already pushing Helen towards another couple.

Amy suddenly looked past Chris. Before he could follow her gaze, Sonya stood next to them. Her red dress went down to her knees and had a v-neck. Her black hair was put in a complicated looking chignon with a red flower behind her right ear.

"Can I have a dance?" She asked.

"Sure," Amy said. "I'll get a drink."

Chris didn't really wan to dance with Sonya. She probably wanted to tell him about her fantastic future plans with this guy.

"You look good," she told him.

"So do you, are you here with your boyfriend?"

"Yes. He just went to the restroom. I thought I'll take the chance for a dance with you...you don't mind, do you?"

"Well, if he doesn't."

"You and Amy look amazing together. Are you a couple now?"

"No, we are great friends. That's all."

"I always liked her a lot."

"I know, they were your friends first, remember?"

"I do, seems like they liked you more."

"I'm really likeable."

"Oh, you are. You know, Chris maybe if we had met a bit later like now, maybe things would have gone different."

"I'm sure. The question is better or worse."

Sonya nodded. She spotted her boyfriend. "I better go back to Paul."

"Sure." Chris frowned. "He, doesn't like the gym too much does he?"

"No," she laughed. "He's a really nice guy."

"Yeah, well if nothing else." She hit him on the arm still laughing. "So, you are still going to work in the bank? Then marry and give birth to a football team."

"Maybe," Sonya shrugged. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

**So, this is the beginning of prom night. Next chapter will be the continuation. **

**Please tell me what you think of it so far.**


	48. Chapter 48

**So here is the second part of the prom night. Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who sent me a review for the last chapter. I truly appreciate it. **

**Thanks to pipersepeanut! **

Chapter 48

Wyatt paid for his drinks. "I'm leaving," he told Noel.

"So soon ? Come one, one more drink."

"I only have had soft drinks...anyway, and I'm not such a fan of coke. Moreover, I have to finish my coursework by Monday."

"That's three more days." Wyatt shook his head. "Okay, but what about that girl?"

"What girl?" Wyatt followed Noel's gaze. He hadn't realized a girl was interested in him. "Who is she?"

"No idea, but I'd find out if she smiled at me like that."

The young woman played with a strand of her long red-blonde locks. She wore damn high black boots under a black denim pants. Her white shirt had a golden print of Marilyn Monroe. She was undeniable beautiful, and she looked at Wyatt invitingly.

"I think I can have a drink with her," Wyatt said.

Noel laughed. "Of course, a drink"

Wyatt sat down at the table opposite her. "Hi, I'm Wyatt."

"Elionore, I was waiting for you to come to me."

"Really...are you a student?"

"Yes, I study mythology. Are you interested in mythic things?"

"I don't know, maybe you can tell me something?"

Elionore leant forward. "Sure, I can tell you stories, buy me a drink?"

* * *

Chris was on his way to the restroom when Shandi Philips stopped him. "Your cousin is in the girl's restroom crying, thought you'd want to know."

Chris frowned. He had seen Prue and Ralph doing nothing but dance.

He peered inside the girls' restroom. "Prue"

"Go away. I don't want to hear a thing."

"Please...Prue, I can't come in."

"Good."

The seventeen year old sighed, he went into the room. Only one door of the toilet stalls showed the red mark that someone was in there. He knocked at it. "Prue, what happened?"

He heart rustling then the door opened. Tears were running down her cheeks, her make up was ruined.

"Hey, you can't cry looking like this. Tears don't fit with the rest of the outfit."

Prue only shrugged.

"What happened?"

"Ralph and some friends rented hotel rooms and they said we would go after King and Queen were announced. I told him I changed my mind and rather go home and he said if I didn't come with him to the room, I should never come near him again."

"What an ass! Can I hurt him?"

Prue laughed a bit. "No, he is already gone with his friends and some other girl."

Chris gave her a hug. "Don't cry over him, he's stupid."

"I really liked him. Don't you want to say that you told me it'd come to this."

"No, I really hoped I was wrong."

"I'll go home."

"Hey, you have your own prom soon. That'll be much more fun."

"Sure, if Ralph isn't part of it."

* * *

Wyatt and Elionore walked over the parking lot.

"I'd offer you a lift but my brother has my car," Wyatt said.

"Oh, that's fine." Elionore took his hand pushing him against the van they stood in front of. "You'll accompany me," she whispered. Wyatt frowned; she ran a hand over his chest and leant in capturing his lips. They kissed deeply. When Elionore ended the kiss she took a step backwards.

Two demons that looked exactly the same shimmered in.

Wyatt felt suddenly dizzy and the world got black. He collapsed on the ground.

"It's done," Elionore said her voice no longer soft or seductive.

"Good work," both demons said simultaneously. "You will be honoured for your success."

She shrugged. "A man's a man; twice blessed or not."

The demons bowed lightly; every of their movements were simultaneous.

"Now, I'll take him…" one demon said.

"…I'll attack the other brother," the other replied. They both shimmered out.

Elionore took a deep breath. "Well, the night's still young...so are the men," she said to herself. She erupted in little black pieces. They swirled around for a moment then came together again. She now had short blonde hair and wore a blue miniskirt with a red pullover.

* * *

"Here you are," Amy said. "I have been looking for you." she joined Chris' side on the bench opposite the main entrance of the building. "Not having fun?"

"Actually, I am. I just needed some fresh air. I'm not all that interested in King and Queen. The way we look, it should be us."

Amy smiled. "Indeed but it was Jasper and Anna Mary."

"Well, Jasper was the students' spokesperson and Anna Mary was thrown up in the air so often that she deserved something for the times no one caught her. Stupid cheerleading"

"Now, that it's done do you want to come back inside?"

"Yes, sure" Chris gave her a hand.

"Chris Halliwell?" a tall skinny man stood suddenly in front of them.

Chris frowned. "Yes, who are you?" He pushed Amy behind his back.

"Hopefully, your end" The demon's eyes lit up green. Amy cried out and he blinked once making her fly through the air onto the grass on a green fog.

Chris used his own telekinesis to make the demon crash into a dumpster before he run to his friend.

Amy held a hand to the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"What was that?"

"It's a long story. Listen, I need you to trust me. I'll get you back inside. Stay there, don't worry and don't tell anyone. I'll be with you in a bit, okay? No questions, please"

Amy frowned looking back and forth between the green eyed demon and Chris, she finally nodded.

Chris waved his arm and the girl was orbed away from the scene.

He turned around finding the demon back on his feet.

"So much to a demon free night, twice blessed and can't even do that."

"Don't be angry at your brother," the demon said. "He was occupied falling for a trap."

Chris narrowed his eyes; he found out he couldn't sense for Wyatt. "What did you do to him?"

"If I were you I'd worry about myself."

The demon shot green light out of his eyes. Chris ducked it, and the bush behind him started to burn.

The demon that had shimmered Wyatt with him to the underworld was sitting on a rock; a second demon looking exactly like the two others was opposite him. They shot green lights out of their eyes aiming at each other.

Wyatt had found out that the green light sent low strength but still hurting electric shocks through your body. He had found out because the stupid demons also had fun hitting him from time to time. Those two didn't seem like strategists, though. They probably were sidekicks of two other demons they knew pretty well, Lex and Zyphor.

Too bad, he fell for a demon; it was all Noel's fault. No, it wasn't it was Wyatt's own fault. He should have stayed home with his books like he had said. That'd have bothered him too, but at least he wouldn't be in the underworld in a stupid magically protected cage and no plan.

One of the demons missed and hit Wyatt in the chest. He stumbled against the bars of the cage.

"Now, what would Lex and Zyphor say seeing you two playing with his toy." The young woman dressed in over-knees and a red latex skirt with a black tank top entered the lair; her hands on her hips and her head hold up high. The two demons growled at her. "Who are you?" they asked simultaneously.

"My name is none of your concern. I'm her to pick up the prisoner." She rested her foot on the rock where one demon sat between his thighs. "And not a moment to early I might add, as far as I know they want him not fried."

Green light shot out of the demon's eyes that she had her back to, but before it could hit her she swirled around avoiding the attack with one swift motion. Instead the second demon was hit. He fell from his rock and trembled.

Bianca shook her head approaching the cage were only Wyatt could see her face, she rolled her eyes. "Open the cage," she ordered turning back to the demons.

"You can't give us orders. We are instructed to keep the twice blessed here until P is back with the body of the other brother," the not electro shocked demon answered as his friend still recovered.

"If you hurt him I sear, it's your end," Wyatt hissed.

"Open the cage," Bianca said once again. "Or I'll tell your instructor how useless you and your brothers are."

"Open it yourself if you want," the two demons replied simultaneously.

Bianca sighed. She turned around pretending to do something at the lock of the cage. In truth she conjured two athames. She swirled around smoothly hitting both demons in the chest; they both erupted in green smoke.

"Just for the record, are you here to save me or kill me?" Wyatt asked.

The brunette woman bent down to pick up the key.

"Out of curiosity, how did you end up here?" she asked back.

"A girl, what else should cause trouble?"

"Well, in that case, I take pity on you. Moreover, Chris may need you." She opened the cage.

"Thanks. I can't sense for Chris in here. I have to go."

"I don't like being left," Bianca said shimmering in next to Wyatt in the hallway of the Manor.

"Wyatt!" Chris orbed to them as well. "There you are, I couldn't sense you." He noticed Bianca. "And you...what's going on?"

"She just saved me. I was tricked."

"Tricked, how?"

"There was this girl, Elionore. She kissed me and I was knocked out."

"What? I thought you were home studying and keeping demons away from me. By the way, I was attacked."

"We know, are you okay?"

"Yes, he is vanquished...but Amy saw me using magic."

"Okay, we can work this out. I'll go and vanquish that bitch so she can't do any more harm."

"I'd like to interrupt you here," Bianca said. "Elionore has the power to seduce her male victims. You are only a man; you can't defend yourself against her."

"Thanks."

"But I could do it, I have time. Plus I could pay you back this way."

"Good idea."

Chris didn't like the idea.

"Aunt Paige has memory dust for your friend. Then you go back to your prom. I promise no more interruptions for tonight."

It was pretty unlikely that any more demons would attack them tonight anyway.

"Fine, but you help her with the vanquish" Chris said.

Wyatt nodded and called for their aunt.

Paige shook her head. "First you sent me this little ghost, now memory dust. I thought you were at your prom."

"I am; I can't help if magic is following me. If anyone understands that, it is you."

Paige sighed. "True...so, it's Amy. Are you sure you don't want her to know the truth."

"Absolutely"

Paige nodded and orbed out.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Wyatt said. "I was lucky, Bianca found me. "

"Yes," Chris turned to the woman in question. "What were you doing down there? I told you to stay away."

"I don't do what you tell me" she shrugged. "Moreover, I was hoping to get information for you."

"Stop it. We get out own information if we need some."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't listen to him.

Paige came back announcing everything was clear and that the refreshments were pretty good.

Chris took a deep breath orbing back to his party.

* * *

Matt brought four bottles of beer when he came from the house where the party was being thrown. It was half past One. Over twenty students were guests in Steven's beach house. It was a big house, but the loud music and all the voices made it seem a lot smaller and very crowded.

Chris and Amy were the first ones to get out and walk into the soft sand. Sue on search for her friends joined them forgetting about her date. Matt spotted his best friends sitting in the sand when he and Helen stepped on the porch to get some fresh air. He told her he'd be back in a bit, got some drinks and went over to the three, swearing because of the sand that got in his already uncomfortable shoes.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked handing each a bottle.

"Just enjoying the water," Sue replied. "In New York I won't have a beach like this and water warm enough to swim in."

"But you will come over the summer break, won't you?" Amy asked.

"Yes of course...I mean if I don't have a job or anything, but I will visit my dad of course."

"At least you'll have a beach," Matt replied. "I should tell you guys that I decided to go to Kansas with Helen. We will share an apartment; we leave in a few weeks."

"Time for me to tell you, I'll leave next Saturday," Sue admitted.

"What?" her three friends looked at her surprised and shocked.

"My mom will come for graduation; I'll fly back with her. I want to search for an internship in a hospital before school starts. Depending on when I can start I'll move before the summer is over."

"Seems like we are the only ones staying," Chris told Amy. She nodded sadly.

"I'm really nervous," Sue said. "I haven't lived with my mom and Richard for so long and New York is so different. I don't know anyone there."

"You are telling me," Matt replied. "I'll live with a girl for the first time in a strange city without any family or friends. In Kansas," he emphasized. "Seriously, what do you do in Kansas...ride a cow?"

"A horse, you ride horses," Amy said.

"And Helen," Chris replied. Amy hit him on the arm.

"You can't leave me here alone with him," she exclaimed.

They laughed although they all were a bit sad to loose what they had. Changes are like that, sad, scary, necessary.

"Hey, let's make a deal," Sue purposed. She stood up towering over her sitting friends. "No matter what we are doing or where we are from today on we'll meet every year at the last weekend in May right here."

"That's a great idea," Amy agreed.

"But we will keep in contact, anyway, right? Through email and stuff," Matt asked.

"Yes, sure, but meeting face to face will get less," Chris said. "Everyone will be buddy whit whatever. Our lives go different directions."

"Leave it to Chris to be pessimistic. Come on, Halliwell," Sue ordered

"Okay, okay. I never said it was a bad idea. I just say that I can understand if it won't be every year."

"It will!" the other three insisted.

Chris smirked at their determination. He was obviously the only one knowing that there were things that lay in someone else's hands. "Agreed"

The four of them clinked their bottles together, putting their arms around each other. They stood their watching the ocean in the moonlight totally connected for the last time.

Until next year.

* * *

Chris parked his brother's car in the drive way, it had been a long night. After the party Sue had ditched her date; Matt took Helen home and the four friends had breakfast in a diner at 4 o'clock in the morning.

Now, the sun was already surfacing.

"Must have been a hell of a party"

"Chris turned to where the voice came from. "Let's say it was bitter sweet. Did you vanquish the prostitute demon?"

Bianca laughed. "We did hours ago; we also had a drink together."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you; hoping to get once dance while you looking like this."

"Uhu. Like what you see?" Chris asked grinning.

"Maybe...now, can you still give one dance?"

"Sure without music even."

They went on the empty part of the drive way, dancing slowly to an inaudible rhythm.

_Chris threw a potion at one demon leaving two others that tried to attack him. __One of them suddenly burnt to ashes; his friend looked around before shimmering out. _

"_How am I supposed to find you, if you don't stay with the others?" Bianca said approaching from the shadows, dressed in jeans and boots and a shirt that ended far above her navel. _

_Chris shook __his head. "Maybe I don't want to be found especially not by you. Anyway, you found me." _

_The young woman crossed her arms over her chest wrinkling her nose. _

"_What do you want?" Chris asked starting to walk away. _

"_I told you before. I trust Tork that you are the one to fight Wyatt and I'll be at your side."_

"_Right to revenge your mother, blah...blah, but I don't want you at my said. I learned I could only trust myself."_

"_Peter didn't just ditch you. He knew Wyatt would come and only protected himself. Do you expect him to risk his life for you?"_

"_Yes, I did actually," Chris told her turning around. "That's what you do for family and that's what they wanted to be. I tell you I either have my own family or none." _

"_In case you haven't noticed families are damn rare these days and it'll stay that way if you don't do anything, finally. Go back where you are safe and prepare for your task." _

"_I'm not going back to them. I'm fine on my own, but you can go. Tell them you found me and tell them I told you that they can fuck themselves." _

_Bianca glared at him angrily but before she could say anything else he orbed out. _

_Chris walked down the dirty street. Some kids played in an almost burnt out building. An old lady grabbed her purse tighter when he passed her._

_A man sold hot dogs and other food as well as bottles of drinks out of a sales stall. _

"_Can I have some fries and a bottle of water?"_

_The vendor nodded. "Coming right up, and for the lady?"_

_Chris frowned. "What lady?" He followed the almost drooling man spotting Bianca next to him. Chris sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. _

"_Just a coke," she said. She handed the man some bills. "It's on me." _

"_Forget it," Chris hissed walking off. He heard her high heels on the pavement. "Stop following me!" he yelled._

"_Stop running away from me!" she yelled back. _

_Chris scoffed. "Should be a hint" He orbed into Golden Gate Park. Although sun seemed rare in the city, the park was still green. _

_He walked for a while passing a stone bench. "For God's sake!" he exclaimed. "Just tell me what you want already." The dark haired woman sat on the bench. _

_Bianca stood up. "You know what I want. I told you, I would stay at your side, now it's your turn." _

"_My turn for what__"_

"_Your turn...to tell me what you are thinking, every time you look at me like that" _

"_Like what?"_

"_Like you do every time when I see you in the hide out, I could feel your eyes on me no matter how far you were away."_

"_You are imagining things," Chris shrugged avoiding her stare. _

_She moved forward grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him slightly. "I guess it's much easier for you to express hate or anger than anything else because that really needs bravery. I'm just wondering how you are supposed to save us all if you can't even handle your own feelings." _

"_No one said I'll save anyone." _

_The dark haired woman let her arms drop. "Maybe not alone, therefore you need people that you trust." _

"_I don't trust you. You're a demon and you work on both sides."_

_Her eyes glistered angrily. "Worked, and I'm a witch. Do your research." She swirled around walking back to the bench and sitting down. _

_Chris walked a few steps into the other direction, but soon he stopped and went back. He towered over her sitting there. "I tell you what I think when I look at you," he said. Bianca looked up a strange expression on her face. _

"_I think that you are beautiful. I admire your strength and grace at the same time even though you are always dressed like a whore and I don't mean the glamorous ones, I'm talking about the slutty ones for ten bucks. I think that I want to talk to you and get to know you and…and be close to you, and hold you and that you are the only thing in this world that makes me happy. I also think fuck you for making me so confuses and for making me care. I think that you should just disappear so I won't fall in love." _

_Bianca swallowed, taking his hand, tugging on it to make him sit down. "What's so bad about falling in love?"_

_Chris looked at the ground. "It makes me vulnerable. It means that loosing you would hurt, and that's what usually happens to people I love." He waited a minute then added. "Or they let me down."_

_Bianca placed a hand against his cheek. They looked in each other's eyes. "I told you, I'll stay at your side, taking all the consequences." _

"_He'll kill you if he finds out that you are with me." _

_She smiled. "He tried before; I'm not scared of him. Just like you, the only thing that scares me is to be without you." Chris took a deep breath. "I won't go away, try as you might." She leant forwards bumping their foreheads together softly. _

"_I figured," Chris replied._

Chris opened his eyes. He stepped back, parting their lips. "Sorry...I can't control it."

Bianca closed the gap between them again. "Don't be." She kissed Chris on the cheek, thanks for the dance. I'll see you, Chris." She shimmered out.

The seventeen year old stared at the spot where she had just stood, then shook his head and walked towards the Manor, ready for a few hours of sleep.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me by sending me a review. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi there, guys, here is the next chapter. And I have to say that it is really long. I usually have it 8 to 12 pages as a word document. But I guess after the long wait...**

**Anway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut! **

Chapter 49

Wyatt waited in front of the printer for the 70 pages he had produced over the weekend. It was Sunday afternoon, plenty of time to do corrections, put it in a folder and take it to the professor before Tuesday 11 am. Well, plenty of time if he got his father to proof-read.

Leo was busy trying to motivate Chris to do anything, preferable writing applications apart from lying in bed and spending the rest of his Saturday there. The problem was two really strong minded, not to mention stubborn people met here.

Wyatt took his papers. The tone in their father's voice changed to angry and frustrated. It was only a matter of time that Chris would storm off which meant Leo would have spare time to proof-read.

"Okay, do whatever you want, Chris, but don't think you can live on your brother and me forever."

That was good enough. Something was thrown on the table, a chair scratched over the floor and when Wyatt left the dining groom he already saw Chris climbing up the stairs.

Leo placed the catalogues on a pile and sat down in one of the white chairs in the conservatory.

"Dad, I see you have some time. I need you to proof-read this, please." He pushed the papers in front of his father. "Only grammar and spelling mistakes"

"Sure, just leave it here." Leo leaned back against the chair and didn't seem to understand the urgency.

"Dad...now would be great."

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Wyatt" He took the first sheet but instead of reading he looked at it for a moment before addressing his son again.

"I really don't understand Chris' reluctance. I mean if he was stupid, I'd say okay, become a mechanic but he's not so…"

"Dad, listen to me. First it's really offending to say mechanics are stupid. Moreover, look at me. Dad, I'm crashing here, okay. This stress is really not good for me so excuse me, but I don't have any interest in your stubbornness to not accept that maybe what you think is best, is not for Chris. I also don't care about Chris' unwillingness to listen to your opinions. I don't know why he isn't ready to attend any college and honestly, I have other problems. All I care about is that you read this so I can correct the spelling and grammar; so I can then take it to grandpa for any objective mistakes. Don't let me hang in this condition I might blast you."

Leo nodded. "Got it, Wyatt...no problem" He suddenly frowned. "You know, your grandpa, that's an idea."

Wyatt shook his head waving his hands. "Dad…"

"No, no. That's the plan; get your grandfather to talk to Chris. I'll read this stuff and you, you take a shower you need it…"

The twenty year old crossed his arms over his chest. "Dad…"

"Just go. Go."

Wyatt sighed but orbed out to come back a few minutes later with Victor in tow.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Dad wants you to talk to Chris because he has to read my coursework."

"Oh, is it done finally?"

"Yes, almost," Wyatt replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's about time."

"You know," Leo replied looking up from reading. "About college, if he wants to go he needs to apply fast."

"But he doesn't want to go? Do you want me to want him to go?"

"No, I just want to know what his plan is"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"No, no. Dad needs to proof-read right now."

"It'd be a great help, Victor. I just don't seem to find the right words."

"Now, that's nothing new, is it?"

Leo glared at him. "You know if you don't want to do it…"

"Hey, hold it. Of course, I want to, I always like talking to my grandsons."

Victor left the room.

"Dad, concentrate on this, okay? I barely ask you for anything."

"I'm on it, take a break."

* * *

Upstairs Victor knocked, and then opened the door without waiting for a reply. His eyes grew wide. "Chris? Chris, are you here somewhere?"

"Funny grandpa," the teenager replied.

Chris lay on his bed with his Nintendo successfully finishing a game.

"No, actually, it's not funny at all. This is a freaking mess. Seriously, Chris, clean up this room"

"Later."

"No, not later...right now. I guess you say later for the last year."

"Only for a few weeks, and I was busy"

"As busy as you are right now?"

"No. I had to study, I had demons, and I had death."

"But right now you have nothing to do apart from writing applications what you already declined so I heard. So, this is the least. If Piper was still alive, she'd lock you up in her until you were done no matter how long it'd take."

"But she isn't here."

"No, but I am. Chris, you are almost eighteen. I think it is not too much asked for that you at least keep your stuff in order. No way, you think this is a comfortable room. You can't walk from the door to your bed without stepping on something."

"That's my way to keep people out."

"Apparently, it isn't working. I'm here. You are not a kid anymore; it's time to take responsibility. Imagine...you had a little kid already. The baby would sink in dirty laundry."

"Hey, Wyatt forbade me to do the laundry after the two pink shirts and the one I shrunk, and the indoor pool with bubbles."

"But you can at least take a basket and put everything in it."

Chris shrugged.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm having, to talk to you like you were five years old."

"You sound like dad."

"God forbid, but I'm not acting like him. Listen, young man, get your ass out of bed, get that room cleaned up right now. And not Chris...like clean but clean like it states in the dictionary."

"Or what"

"Or what...or I will take the great surprise I had for you back home and put it on ebay. With the money, I'll take a trip to Ontario."

"That's a bluff. What surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. I give you two hours...then I'll come back and check on you, it's completely up to you because you are old enough to decided what's good fro you." Victor turned around once more. "And no magic"

"What did he say?" Leo asked when his father-in-law joined him again.

"Actually, I haven't talked to him yet. I got him to clean his room first. I think you should be listening to him as well, anyway."

"Clean his room? That's not what I had in mind."

"I know but did you see that room."

"I don't enter that room anymore."

"It's all in the grandpa-package. Apparently, you ordered the complete one with every extra."

Leo shrugged. Suddenly, orbs filled the space next to them. Wyatt stood there only dressed with a towel.

"I knew, you guys weren't reading."

* * *

Chris descended the stairs ignoring his brother mumbling to himself sitting in front of his laptop. Wyatt was too, stressed these days to talk too.

Leo and Victor both were in the kitchen each drinking a bottle of beer.

"Hey, I thought you were going to check on me?" Chris said to his grandfather but Victor only shrugged.

"I thought I give you a bit more time and I won't check on your work. I know you did what I asked you for."

"So, I did it for nothing."

"No you did it for you."

Chris scoffed. "And what about this surprise you told me about."

Victor smirked. He pulled out the chair next to him at the table where the college catalogues lay. "Surprise!"

Chris sighed and sat down. "I told you I won't apply for any of those schools, dad. No need to call grandpa for help."

"Why not check it out at least?" Leo asked. "Chris, you are not dumb and college education is very important. You don't get far without one...of course, it's not like high school and it's a lot of work but in the end you get something from it."

"What your dad is trying to say is that one day when he can't care for you anymore he wants to be sure that you can handle yourself, that you have a good job, a nice place to live, that you can provide for a family and have good health insurance and everything else you don't think it's important right now, but it is. And I know you don't want to depend on anyone and you want to care for yourself, like you did before."

Chris sighed. "I don't need college to care for myself."

"Then what's your plan?" Leo asked.

"I don't know yet. Get a job, sell some paintings."

"You don't have a plan. You'll just take what comes, just any job to get enough money to live on."

"Yes, what else"

"You need more than one job if you want to have a car and maybe a place on your own, and a girlfriend."

"I will be fine. I don't need much."

"I'll tell you something, you want to have the liberty to create with your art what's important to you...then you need the security that you can afford it financially" Victor said.

"You want to go to the art institute so badly. That's a school as well. What's the difference?" Leo questioned.

"It is something that I'm interested in and something I know I can do. I don't think I could study something like Wyatt."

"Wyatt didn't know about his subject either. That's why you go to school, to learn."

"And Wyatt's...well Wyatt and you are you, stop comparing yourself to him."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Strange hearing that from you, dad"

"Let me get this straight. You don't want to apply to a college because you think you'll fail if they accepted you. Is that it?"

"I almost failed high school at least three times."

"But in the end you didn't fail. You did pretty well. Better than some of your classmates that want to go to get a higher education. I know you are smart enough. You need to study a bit harder but I know that if you want to achieve something you will because you don't give up. That's what I know about you. More than that, we will help you too. I'm your dad; I only want what's best for you. Of course, what I want maybe isn't the best in your eyes, but I would never ask you to do something that I know you couldn't do. I don't want you to not even try, and that's not like you."

Chris took a deep breath. "I maybe should re-consider my plans. I guess I could take a look. Maybe I have a chance to go to the art institute...though, but an alternative plan can't be bad."

Leo nodded relived. "Why don't you go check out what you are interested in and I'll tell you what we can financially afford. I'm sure you'll find something."

_Chris stumbled out of the portal into the attic of the Manor. _

_The sun was shining brightly and a heat unusual for San Francisco hit him; the Book of Shadows lay on its podium; a crunched piece of a newspaper was thrown on the old sofa. _

_Chris grabbed it. He straightened it out, hoping it had a date on it. 2003-05-11. He wasn't sure about this date, did something important happen?_

_Wyatt was only a baby. He sighed; slowly and quietly he walked around the attic. God, they keep everything in here forever. He went back over to the window looking out. _

_Mrs. Noble was in the garden, dressed in one of her colourful jogging suits; a kid drove by on his bike; the woman on the other side of the street greeted her husband; a car stopped with squeaking beaks and Mr. Jordan ran out on the street catching his cat. _

_Chris couldn't help but smile. That was exactly what he dreamed about almost every night, telling Bianca about it when the sun rose. This was what he had to make sure would be the future, too. Now if he only found a way to introduce himself as a random whitelighter from the future trying to protect Wyatt. Holly's plan could work. All he had to do is help them if they were attacked. _

_The twenty-two__ year old rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt. How could it be that warm? Something had to be up, something he could help with and gain the sisters trust. _

_And always remember from now on they are the Charmed Ones, the sister, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Not mom, not aunts, he told himself. _

_Treat them like strangers. Actually, the versions he'd meet would be strangers. _

_Always stick to the plan. _

_Have your goal in mind. _

_Don't get emotional. _

_Don't get attached. _

_Vanquish demons, sleep...eat. _

_Don't mess up the future in even worse ways. _

_Be friendly, determined and secretive. _

_Don't tell them anything. _

_Chris moved away from the window. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered. _

_Suddenly, the Book of Shadows opened by itself; pages flipped, stopping eventually. _

_It showed the page of the 'Titans'. Chris read the entry. Luckily, he had spent days with the books from magic school a few years ago trying to find a potion Wyatt could use against his worst enemies. _

"_Titans huh...c__ould be worse; could be rainy." He looked back at the sun through the window. "Actually, no. that would be great" _

"_Paige? Are you in the attic?"_

_Chris froze a moment. It had been eight years since he had last heard his mother's voice. _

"_Paige? Answer me!" She would put baby Wyatt in his bed, take the baby monitor and Chris herd her steps on the stairs. He'd love to see her right now, hug her. Tell her how much he missed her. _

_Don't get emotional. Don't get attached. _

_Chris grabbed a__ few filled vials (just in case) without knowing what was inside. _

_He orbed in the back yard then walked over the grass, passed the garage walked down the drive way and stood there a moment looking at the house. _

"_Can I help you?" Mrs. Noble called from her garden. _

_Act, try at least. Chris smiled at her friendly. "No; thanks, I'm thinking about buying a house on this street and I'm just checking out the places." _

_Mrs. Noble frowned. "I see." she looked him up and down then obviously decided he was no threat. "I know the Hudgens want to sell their house to move to Miami. It's at the end of the street. If I were you, I'd forget about this one." She waved Chris so he'll come closer and whispered. "Strange things happen in this house."_

"_Really" Chris rai__sed his eyebrows. _

"_I could tell you stories." _

"_I'm sure," he said. "Well, I think I'll see this other house. Thank you." _

_Mrs. Noble smiled at him apparently disappointed he showed no interest in her stories. _

_Chris turned around and bumped into a petit woman that held a phone to her ear, carrying some newspapers, a handbag, a bag with a lap top and a plastic bag with the name of a shoe store printed on. _

_She barely looked at him but apologized and hastily walked towards the old Victorian house. _

_Aunt Phoebe. _

_Don't get emotional. Don't get attached. _

Paige and Phoebe had a difficult task to fulfil. Neither of them was good in the kitchen but for their kids or nephews and nieces both of them made an exception.

Even more, Holly was nice enough to help them.

"Holly will bake fresh bread and Henry does the meat on his grill. For over three years he has had a better relationship with that thing than to me anyway."

"Maybe because the thing can fix meat that's not burnt on the outside and rare on the inside" Phoebe laughed.

"Funny and I'll make dessert."

"Dessert, you"

"Yes, me...fruit salad and ice cream."

Her sister pouted. "That's no fair. You cut some apples and bananas and open a box of ice cream while I have to fix a potato and pasta salad."

"No, Phoebe, I actually got my kids to cut the fruits. I pay for it and wash the dishes."

"Paige. That truly isn't fair."

"Getting your kids and husband to do the salads and buy a tin of cabbage salad. Works for me"

"Wyatt already made Piper's cabbage salad as it has to stay over night or something."

"You can get everything in a tin, sis."

"I wan to do something for my nephew."

"But you suck in the kitchen just like me. If you want to do something for him, let it be."

"Listen to Aunt Paige, please," Chris said scaring his aunts by orbing in on the two of them sitting in the living room of the Manor. "Also, I don't need a party."

"It's just a barbecue. We would do it with or without you graduating. We only needed a reason to."

"But you two will come to the graduation, won't you? It's just dad, Wyatt and grandpa. We look like losers without at least one woman."

Phoebe grinned. "Of course, we will come. Coop and the kids can do the salads. Can't be that difficult, can it?"

"All of a sudden," Paige muttered.

Wyatt joined the three of them carrying something that looked like an old, dirty piece of cloth. "Hey look what I found. Well, actually I didn't find it. Apparently, dad found it because I had been looking of it for months now and couldn't find it. Now it was just sat there in the conservatory."

"Great, Wy, you found a rag," Chris said. "Congratulations."

"Hey, is that a way to treat your formerly best friend."

Chris frowned. "My what" He grabbed for the thing. For one moment both boys had their hands on it.

Chris pulled a bit harder but Wyatt didn't let go.

"Let go now, Wyatt. It's mine. Elland is my toy." He pulled once more now stronger and his brother let go making Chris stumble. "Wyatt, I'll tell mom and dad."

Paige and Phoebe exchanged a glance.

"Wyatt orbed Elland back to his hands. "Yeah, go crying to mommy, you're such a baby."

"I'm not a baby. Now, give it back." Chris used his telekinesis and got the stuffed elephant back. He pressed it to his chest but Wyatt just orbed it back to himself. Chris stomped his foot angrily. "Aunt Phoebe, tell him to stop."

"Wyatt, give it back to your brother." Phoebe said firmly. "Paige glared at her. "It's a reflex."

Wyatt gave his brother his toy back, murmuring something like cry baby under his breath.

"I'm not a cry-baby," Chris protested.

"That's why you run to Aunt Phoebe."

"You are so mean, Wy."

"Oh, poor...Chrissy"

"We have a problem," Paige said calmly and Phoebe nodded watching Chris shoving Wyatt and then Wyatt shoving Chris with more force making him fall to the floor.

"Wyatt, leave you brother alone now. Do you want a time out?" Paige asked but her nephew only shrugged.

"Why don't you guys go and watch some cartoons while I talk to your Aunt Paige, okay?"

"Cool." Wyatt already switched on the TV falling on the sofa.

Chris sat down on the floor leaning against the sofa. "Where's mom?" he asked looking up at his aunts hugging his toy.

"At work," Phoebe replied. "Auntie Paige and I are here okay, sweetie?"

Paige tugged her sister by the end of her shirt. They both went into the kitchen.

"Okay, it has to be the toy. They both touched it," Paige said.

Phoebe agreed. "Absolutely"

"So, you try a spell on them to reverse the magic and I get Leo."

"Leo? What can Leo do?"

"First, I want to know if he had found that thing like Wyatt believes. Second, I don't want to deal with those two brats on my own." Paige orbed out.

Phoebe left the kitchen watching Chris and Wyatt fight over the remote control.

Paige had some difficulties getting Leo's attention. He was in class teaching about the beginning and meaning of the Elders. The half whitelighter finally gave up the stupid waving at the door and stormed into the room grabbing her brother-in-law by the shoulder orbing them both back to the Manor.

"What do you mean the boys are acting like little kids again?" he asked.

Paige motioned for him to look at the scene in the living room.

Wyatt and Chris both were on the ground fighting for the remote control. Chris was the first to recognize their father. He got off of Wyatt hurrying towards his father.

"Dad, Wyatt never lets me watch what I want."

"What happened?" Leo asked Paige.

"I tried a spell but I really think we need the toy, place a spell on it and get both to touch it again," Phoebe explained.

"Did you bring it here?" Paige asked.

"Dad, it's not fair," Chris told his father tugging at his robe.

"No, I haven't seen Chris' toy in years."

"Your cartoons are for babies," Wyatt shouted from his place on the sofa.

"No, it's not. Dad"

"No. No, of course you are no baby anymore. Wyatt, let your brother watch a cartoon that he wants," Leo told his son. To his sisters-in-law he whispered. "Do something. Without Piper, I'm loosing here."

"It's always the same," Wyatt complaint. "Wyatt, give your brother the toy, too. Wyatt, look after your brother; protect your brother; don't call him baby, do this, do that."

Paige took the stuffed animal that lay on the floor. "We've got it, Leo. Just stay here and stop those two from killing each other."

Phoebe took a deep breath and followed her sister back into the kitchen.

"No one cares what I want," Wyatt complaint.

"That's not true, Leo replied crouching down in front of his son. "Don't forget you had mom and me all for yourself before Chris was born. Now, you are a big brother and that means that you have some responsibilities but we don't prefer Chris over you."

"Yes, you do. It's always him, and I didn't ask for a little brother. You just made him and now I have to pretend I like him."

"Wyatt…"

Chris stared at his brother with big watery eyes. "I like you, Wyatt," he said and sniffed.

"Don't worry; Wyatt likes you too. He is just mad," Leo assured him.

"No, I'm not just angry. It's true."

Leo sighed. "Wyatt, your mom and me would never ask you to do anything of which we didn't believe you can do. Just because he is younger he needs more help from you and us but your brother will always look up to you."

Wyatt shrugged. "I need help, too but no one has time for me."

"So what can be done to make you happy?"

"I want him gone," Wyatt pointed at his brother. Chris pressed his face against a soft pillow.

Leo sighed and hoped Paige and Phoebe would be done soon. "Okay. Do me a favour let your brother watch one cartoon then, you can choose one. I will be with your aunts for a moment."

"Where's mom?" Chris asked with teary eyes.

"Ehm...she will be home soon. Okay, wait here."

Leo found Paige and Phoebe bent over the Book of Shadows.

"Any change?" Phoebe asked.

"No, but I just found out I never listened to Wyatt that he didn't always want to care for Chris. We just expected it from him...I still do."

"Don't worry, Leo. Wyatt loves his brother. He'd do everything for him," Phoebe said. "Prue was mad at me so often but she'd always get me out of trouble."

"And don't forget, they are under magical influence," Paige offered.

A crashing sound came from the living room.

"Stay here, Leo."

Phoebe and Paige ran into the living room. Wyatt blasted one demon; another one approached Chris who was backed up in a corner.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" the blonde called.

The demon turned around, smirking at Wyatt. He conjured a fireball but before he could throw it, Wyatt blasted that demon as well.

Chris sat down against the wall his face against his pulled up knees. Wyatt went to his side putting an arm around his brother.

"At least we now know what this curse was about. They wanted to attack our boys when they are weakened," Paige purposed.

"Yes and they thought Wyatt wouldn't protect Chris because at this age their bond wasn't so strong."

"But they are still under magic."

"Don't be scared, Chris," Wyatt told his brother. "I vanquished all the demons. Nothing happens to you when I'm around, don't worry."

Chris looked up. "But you don't like me."

Wyatt waved it away. "I just said that. You now, I didn't mean it. Of course, I like you...but you are so annoying sometimes."

"You too," the brunette agreed.

Wyatt smiled and hugged his brother.

They parted a moment later both staring at each other.

"What happened?" they asked frowning at their aunts.

* * *

Wyatt closed the fridge after getting a bottle of water. He was already dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt that was a bit too short.

"Can we talk a second?" Leo asked.

"Sure. What's up?""

"I want to say something about this afternoon."

"Oh, dad, I'm tired. I finished my coursework today and even gave it to my professor already. I just want to go to bed. I was under magic, so that doesn't count."

"It does for me. I just want to apologize. Your mom and I never thought about how much we expected from you."

"It's okay. If I happen to have kids one day, I'm sure I'll also have the oldest to look after the younger. That's how it is, all my friends had to care for their younger siblings as well."

"Yes but I never wanted you to feel neglected."

"I didn't."

"And what about yesterday when you asked me to proof-read and I was only thinking about Chris' college plans?"

"Well, in the end you read it, didn't you, don't get grey hair over this. I found a lot of advantages of being the oldest."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Like"

"Like I always was taller and stronger, I earn my own money now and I had you guys all for myself a few years and was really spoiled. It's good how it is. If not, I'd tell you like the other day. Because being the oldest means I can talk to you differently as we are both on one level," Wyatt smirked.

**As I said quite long. Tell me what you think about it please. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you all so much for enjoying the last chapter. This one is a bit of a gap filler before the final. I hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 50

Phoebe hurried into the Manor almost stumbling on her high heels. She held onto her youngest daughter, Patty's hand. She looked into the family room, then the living room finally finding one inhabitant in the conservatory.

Chris used his brother's lap top surfing through the internet.

"Oh, hi, Chris...is Wyatt home?"

"No, he's at the restaurant."

"Okay and your dad?"

"Magic school, where else at this time of the day?"

"Right, sure." Phoebe looked around. "Good, Chris, I need to go to the office right now, there is an important meeting. Can you look after Patty for a few hours?"

"Of course," Chris replied looking on the monitor. "No problem."

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, Patty honey, you stay here with Chris. Play a bit, and I'll be back soon."

"Okay, mommy," the six year old replied. She had her favourite doll in her arms. Her mom gave her a kiss on the check and tickled her stomach making Patty giggle.

"Bye mommy, I'll have a good time with Chris."

Patty liked playing with her cousin. He could be the father when they would play family with the doll as their child.

Before she left, Phoebe looked back at her daughter who climbed on the white sofa next to Chris and sighed.

"What are you doing, Chris?" the young girl asked.

"I'm checking on a few schools. My dad wants me to have written applications by Friday."

"But I thought we celebrated that you finished school."

"Yes, I finished one school. Now I could get to go to another one but I'm not sure if I want to."

"I don't want to go to a new school either, but at least my friends come with me. What about yours?"

"No, they will all be somewhere else."

"That's sad, if you don't go to another school what will you do then?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"You can come with me to school."

Chris smiled. Elementary school wasn't too bad. "I'm afraid I won't be accepted there but thanks. Now, do you want to play something?"

Patty nodded eagerly.

They played with her doll, and then Chris searched for some cards.

After they drew a few pictures, Patty wanted to watch some cartoons.

"But if you hear your mom coming you switch off the TV at once and I'll get you and me some ice-cream."

Patty agreed to the plan. She knew her mommy didn't want her to watch too much cartoons and she didn't want Chris to get into trouble.

Chris went into the kitchen and spooned chocolate chip ice cream in a bowl. Suddenly, he felt a shadow behind him. He turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you information."

"What information?"

"They crowded a dozen different demons around them. An attack is planned in three days."

"Three days? Can't you ever bring good news?"

"They never said they'd attack you. All I learned was that they will attack something or someone in three days."

Chris sighed. "Whatever it is it will affect us too and we have no idea what to do against them. "

"I'm sure you will find a way." Bianca told him tasting some ice-cream. "I won't go back to the underworld anymore until this is over, sorry."

"That's okay. If I died I can at least stop thinking about my life."

Bianca frowned. "Interesting thinking" She stood on her tip toes kissing Chris softy on the mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked grinning.

"Just in case"

They both swirled around and ran out of the kitchen when they heard Patty cry for her cousin.

A demon had the little girl by the shoulders.

"Let her go!" Chris said. "What do you want?"

"I have orders," the demon simply said.

"What orders?"

The tall demon shoved Patty behind him-self on the floor. She hugged her legs and started crying. "To kill" He threw a fire ball at Chris and Bianca but they ducked it.

"I can get the girl out," she told Chris when they got up again.

Chris nodded.

The dark haired woman walked towards the demon who hit her with another fire ball.

Chris watched her splitting in pieces.

The demon smirked evilly. "My condolences" He couldn't see that behind him the Phoenix witch already re-appeared out of a swirl of little black dots. She kicked him in the back. The demon fell, face first on the floor. Bianca took Patty's hand shimmered the both of them out.

Chris took the demon in a telekinetically hold. "What do they have planed, tell me."

"They plan your death."

The witch found he wouldn't get anything out of this demon. He conjured one of Wyatt's energy balls – he always missed when he tried blasting. When the magical weapon hit the demon he glowed a moment but instead of being vanquished he spilt in half.

"Great." Chris muttered eyeing the two demons. Both of them conjured a fire ball. The seventeen year old ducked behind the sofa. He hastily tried to remember what he knew about demons that could double themselves. His face lit up when he deduced the solution.

He stepped out from behind his hide out. "Follow me," he said before orbing out.

The demons looked at each other but shimmered after him.

Chris flipped thought the Book of Shadows stopping at the page about darklighters.

When his two attackers arrived in the attic, Chris had two darklighter arrows floating above the ground. He telekinetically made them fly into the demons' chest vanquishing them.

Chris took a deep breath; he closed the book and climbed down the stairs again.

Phoebe entered the Manor in the same moment that Chris stepped into the hallway.

"Hi, Chris...how was it with Patty?"

"Good. Apart from the demon attack just a second ago," Chris replied.

Phoebe's face got pale. "Where is Patty? Are you okay?"

"Yes, she is with Bianca. I'll get her."

"Bianca?"

Chris orbed out and came back only a moment later with Patty who ran to her mother.

Phoebe crouched down and hugged her tightly. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"I see." The Charmed One looked the girl up and down. "Chris I asked you to look after your cousin; not invite your girlfriend over."

"My what, she's not my girlfriend and I didn't invite her. Moreover, it was good she was here to help with the demon."

"Why didn't you call for Paige or Wyatt?"

"Because I don't call for someone when one demon comes around. I can handle that."

"But your job was to protect Patty."

"And I did."

"Mommy, it's not Chris' fault," Patty told her mom.

"See," Chris said. "If you don't trust me you should have listened to your first instinct and bring Patty to Wyatt or dad or anyone else but me."

Phoebe sighed. "I trust you, but I also know you risk a lot sometimes too much maybe. I'm sure you never wanted Patty to be in any danger, next time you pay special attention and be responsible."

"I left her for not even five minutes," Chris said. "It's not my fault."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay. We will go now, we'll see you tomorrow."

Chris shrugged. He crossed his arms over his chest. He knew his aunt would blame him but Chris was disappointed she obviously didn't trust him to do everything to protect his family. How could she not know after everything he had done?

* * *

"Don't be mad at her. She was just scared," Bianca said.

She and Chris sat close to each other on 'their' stone bench in the park. Chris hadn't known who else to turn to but Bianca. It seemed logical as she had been there earlier sparing Chris to tell the whole story again.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. She should know I'd do anything for my family."

"She does. She only freaked when she heard a demon attacked her baby. Don't hold it against her."

"I guess you are right. Aunt Phoebe tends to become melodramatic when she is stressed."

"See. I'm sure she'll apologize tomorrow."

Chris sighed. "Tomorrow is my graduation."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I'm not. You know the last few months of high school were pretty good for the first time. I had my friends and people told me what to do. Now, I have to start with something new. Something I have to choose myself and I have no idea what to do."

"I know how that feels. It took me a while to know what I wanted from life."

"What do you do?"

"I am studying law, I'm almost done. Whatever you do, Chris, take your time to make your plans. Don't let anyone push you into anything you don't want."

"Good tip. My father will kill me...but hey, it's him or demons."

Bianca looked into his eyes. "Be careful, Chris, you and your brother. Make sure you'll come back from the fight."

Tork's words appeared in Chris' mind but he ignored it. "I do my very best." He stood up. "I'll go now and warn Wyatt. Maybe if I happen to survive we could go for dinner in my mom's restaurant."

"I would like that. I'm waiting."

"Again "

Bianca frowned but didn't ask further. Chris orbed out.

"Always," she whispered.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris agreed to not tell anyone of the family about the planned attack.

"They can't help anyway and we don't want them to worry," Wyatt said. "We still have some time to make up a plan, potions and whatever else."

"So, we sit around and wait? Shouldn't we do something with this information?"

"And what, we don't know their exact plans. We don't know how to vanquish them. Storming into the underworld won't help us either."

"Probably, it's scary to just wait for them to attack us."

"I know, but we don't have a choice. We just have to look out for each other. It will be good I promise."

"You don't know that."

"Hey, in the movies good always wins." Chris rolled his eyes. "Listen, tomorrow you'll enjoy your graduation and your party. Promise me you won't worry too much. I want you to have a great day."

"In case it should be my last?" Chris asked only half joking.

Wyatt shook his head. "Just because it'll be a good day"

* * *

It was indeed a good day – at least for most students.

Ralph Mendez wasn't too lucky. When he climbed up the stairs to the small stage to receive his diploma, he fell up the last step...Chris scratched his nose right that moment.

Half a second later poor Ralph fell down all the steps, when Wyatt had waved away a (invisible) fly.

Prue laughed when her mother told her what had happened to her ex- boyfriend.

"Prue, it's not funny. He could have hurt himself," Paige said trying to laugh as well.

"Seriously, you boys should have agreed on something," Phoebe told her nephews.

Chris and Wyatt pretended not to know what their aunt meant but Phoebe only nodded knowingly.

The kids, Coop and Henry sr. had set the table in the garden of the Manor for their barbecue. They had placed garlands over the table and brought the food outside.

Now a colourful set table with four bowls of different salads, potatoes, corn and other vegetables greeted the six people that had spend the afternoon in the high school waiting for Mrs. Schmidt to read out all the names of the graduate.

"Hey, Henry, how long until the meat's ready" Paige yelled over to her husband.

"Five minutes," came the reply.

"I can't believe Uncle Henry brought his own barbecue grill," Prue said. "What's wrong with yours?"

"We don't have one," Leo answered.

"Although, Henry would marry his grill if he wasn't too lazy to get a divorce," Paige muttered. "Anyway, enough time for presents."

"I get presents?" Chris asked. "Good to know the last years weren't for nothing."

"Can we give Chris our present first?" Penny asked and her mother agreed.

The girls went into the Manor re-appearing outside a minute later. Prue and Haley carried a large box; Patty had a much smaller one and Holly and Penny each carried a paper bag.

"We know everyone thinks that you aren't responsible enough," Prue said.

"We, don't. Prue means our parents," Haley explained.

"True. We like you this way."

"You are funny," Patty grinned.

"Thanks."

"Nevertheless, now that you fled from school leaving us there alone," Prue went on. "We have something for you to train your responsibility on."

"Open the big one first," Penny suggested.

Chris did so; he was really curious what his cousins had planned. He took the knife next to his plate and cut the box open. He frowned. "A cage" he pulled the small cage out of the box by the handle.

The girls chuckled. "Don't worry, we don't want to put you inside," Haley laughed.

"Too bad," Leo replied.

"Funny, dad...so what's this about?"

Patty handed him the smaller box. "Open it."

Chris took the lid off the box. "A hamster"

"Poor thing has to learn to live with privations," Wyatt joked.

"Don't be so mean," Victor replied smirking. He loved the idea his granddaughters and Paige kids had. "Hamsters don't live too long by nature."

"What do you want to call it," Patty asked caressing the little guy. She loved the soft animal and hoped to get one as well.

"Bob," Chris replied. He took the hamster out of the box carefully feeing him a piece of cucumber.

"Nice name," Penny said.

"Do you like him?" Patty asked.

"I think we'll grow on each other. Thanks guys, funny idea." The seventeen year old sat Bob into his cage that had already been prepared for a home by his cousins."

"Here are some toys," Holly said placing her paper back on the floor.

"And food," Penny explained the content of her bag.

"Great, I'll care for him, I promise."

"You better; we spend our pocket money on these things."

"Bring everything inside," Leo said.

"Hey dad, I think if I mange to keep a pet alive you could think about this car again," Chris said when he came back.

The girls walked around the table taking their seats when Henry and Junior each brought a plate with steaks, hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Now, that you mention it," Leo took something out of the pocket of his shirt. He threw a set of keys at his son...who missed.

"Chris never catches anything," Junior said shaking his head.

"Shut up, Junior. You bought me a car? Finally, I might add."

"No, I bought myself a car. You get my old one."

"Seriously" Chris asked grinning widely.

"Yes, you deserve it," his father told him.

Chris took a deep breath. "I have a feeling that you may change your mind when I tell you what I decided."

Leo frowned. He feared the worst.

"I really considered going to another school, but I didn't find anything appropriate. Furthermore, I believe I won't be able to find anything within the next few weeks. So, I decided I need more time. In this time, I'll get a job or two to support myself all I need is your approval."

"How much time"

"A year...and only if I don't get accepted by the art institute"

"A year" Chris nodded. "No longer," Leo said.

"Not one day, you can trust me on this. I understand you."

Leo nodded. "I know, still give me your hand on this."

Chris bent over the table to reach his father's out stretched hand. "Promise"

For some reason the first time in years, Leo was sure his son would stick to his word. Sometimes you had to trust that your kids knew what was best, especially when your kids were almost adults.

"We have the right thing for you if you have a year grace period," Paige said.

"It's from Paige and Henry, dad and coop and me," Phoebe told him giving Chris a large envelope.

"Okay," Chris took the piece of papers and brochures out. He scanned them finally realizing what it was. "Italy? You're sending me to Italy?"

"To see all the masters," Henry explained.

"You care for your transportation," Coop said.

"And we pay for everything else: meals, entries, whatever, wherever," Victor added. "And that's for a whole month."

Chris eyes widened. "Really"

"But it's a one man trip, for you to find yourself."

"That's awesome, thank you. Italy is amazing."

"Is it a better gift than Bob?" Patty asked.

Chris shook his head. "Different. You won't regret it," He said with a wide smile. "You will be proud of me." He looked at his father but Leo showed nothing.

"We already are," Phoebe said and everyone agreed.

"Of course we are," Leo replied.

"Now, the food will get cold. Serve your-self," Henry suggested.

"Taste my hamburgers," Junior called over the many voices rising asking for bread, salad and potatoes signalling the beginning of a long and happy family dinner. It ended with a large cake Leo brought from the kitchen. In blue sugar letter it read "Congrats, Chris"

"It's form Amber. She wanted to congratulate you this way. Maybe you can thank her in person, soon."

"Yes of course. Didn't she want to come?"

"She wasn't invited. This is just for the family."

**Please don't forget to leave me a review on this, tell me if you liked it. **


	51. Chapter 51

**This is the first chapter of the final of this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and piperspeanut who paid special attention this time. **

Chapter 51

Wyatt and Chris had managed to spend the next few days making plans and playing out different scenarios without any of the family noticing – except for Prue and Holly. The two girls were recruited to mix potions to vanquish every demon mentioned in the Book of Shadows. Who knew what kind of evil the two brothers would engage with this attack. Holly tried to persuade her cousins to use a spell to vanquish their enemies, but they refused saying that they where half witches too and could meet every spell. It probably was the only possibilities to vanquish all their followers then fight Lex and Zyphor with active powers.

"And a vanquishing potion"? Holly asked.

"I once mixed the strongest potion I could find and it didn't help."

"But that was in a different timeline," Prue said.

"I know. That's why I made the potion. Just in case, maybe it weakens them."

"Are you sure you don't need mom or Aunt Paige to help?" Prue asked once again. "Or us?"

"No, it's too dangerous," Wyatt replied.

"This is supposed to be our fight."

"If anything happens to you what will happen to us then? To all of us" Holy questioned but no one answered her.

"Be careful, and if you change your mind and need help...call us."

"We won't call for their help. No matter what," Wyatt said once the two girls left.

Chris nodded. He put vials into a bag. "We have to cloak them; it could be a trick occupying us while they go after our family."

Wyatt shuddered at that thought, but he knew it was a possibility they couldn't ignore. "I'll do it." He wasn't as good in writing spells as Chris let alone Holly but he would do anything to keep as much away from his brother as possible.

"We have so many potions; I don't know which one was for which demon." Chris sighed.

"It doesn't matter as long as you vanquish a few." Wyatt read over the words he had written. "Could this work?"

Chris nodded after reading. He sat down on the sofa.

Wyatt walked towards the windows reading his words out loud.

"Do we have a way to see if it worked?" Wyatt asked.

Before Chris could answer a loud signal could be heard. The two boys frowned at each other, they left the attic.

Their father ran out of the door leading to Magic School. After him came a crowd of young scared kids.

"Dad, what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Magic school is under attacked. Go and help to get the rest of the kids out of there. Your Aunt Paige has also been called," Leo hastily explained and gathered the students in the living room.

A dozen more kids ran through the door then it closed and vanished.

"I thought demons couldn't get into magic school," Wyatt said.

"Yes, but maybe when they are half witches they find a way in," Chris suggested.

"You think it's them...why Magic School?"

"I don't know, why not? It's as good as any place. See it positive, the Elders in the school have probably vanquished some of the demons already."

"Great. Nice of them to leave us the invincible"

"They are not invincible," Wyatt and Chris turned around to see an Elder standing behind them. His hair and beard was white, so were his eyebrows. "My name's Malachy."

"Do you know how we can vanquish them?" Wyatt asked.

"You know how to vanquish them."

"Okay, do you know a way for us to vanquish them without getting killed ourselves?" Chris questioned. "And no creepy Elder-answer," he added when Malachy opened his mouth.

"Then, no; fighting for good always involves a risk of your own life. I'm sorry, but you are strong. You will win...you have to."

"No pressure."

"You will do the right thing." Malachy closed his eyes. "There are, still innocence in the potion class. You two will get them out, no Elder or whitelighter is allowed to enter the school anymore until you cleared it of demons."

"Again, no pressure"

"What if we don't succeed? Will you bring our family into safety?" Chris asked. The Elder didn't answer right away. "You have my word," he finally said.

Chris shrugged. "If that's all…"

"Okay, let's go." Wyatt orbed out first but his brother appeared next to him a moment later. "Any idea where the potion class is"

"Vaguely, it should be left to the library."

Wyatt nodded, the library and his father's office were the only rooms he usually visited in Magic School and he orbed right in there so his knowledge about the different rooms was limited. He had to let his brother led the way. He did it reluctantly because Chris would now be the first one to be attacked.

It was unnaturaly silent in the school.

The two brothers rounded a corner and saw three demons trying to get in the room Chris had identified as the potion class.

The two young men hid behind the corner.

"Do any of those demons look familiar?" Wyatt asked. "Apart from the darklighter of course that I, think we should vanquish first."

"I agree. The one in the middle is a warlock." Chris quickly checked through the vials and decided for a green potion.

"How the hell can you see that?" Wyatt asked. "What about the last one?"

"I don't know. Plan"

"I take the darklighter, you take the warlock."

"Okay," the younger brother stressed. "Vanquish the darklighter, freeze the other one. I'll use the potion and orb into the class room, get the kids out while you vanquish the last one."

"Good. Can you orb so many people in one go?"

"If not I have those." The seventeen year old showed Wyatt three more vials with a transportation potion.

"Okay. Let's go."

The two young witches stepped out of the corner, at the same time the demons managed to open the door. Cries came out of the room when the kids saw the three demons.

"Hey," Wyatt called out. Their three enemies turned around apart from the darklighter who conjured his bow, they aimed fire balls at the boys.

Chris threw the potion instantly. It almost missed, but because of the burning darklighter the demon stumbled forward.

Chris orbed out and Wyatt immediately blasted the third demon. The blonde turned around when he heard footsteps. He raised his force field recognizing more demons – Wyatt had no idea what kind they were, aiming fireballs at him.

Wyatt hoped that Chris had orbed the kids out and would sense the hallway before he came back.

The twenty year old considered his next step. He only had two potions and he couldn't use his active powers as long as he his shield was up. That was one of the reasons why they worked in a team.

Wyatt was still contemplating when he heard a whistle.

The group of demons looked to where the signal had come from. Wyatt couldn't see the person but he knew who it was.

Five fireballs were thrown at Chris. He orbed out avoiding, getting hit. The surprise left Wyatt enough time to blast three demons.

Chris orbed in next to him throwing a potion at one and Wyatt threw an energy ball at the last one.

"Okay, the two of us vanquished seven and twenty Elders vanquished four. I think it's obvious who has the best score," Chris said.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "That's why we are witches and they are pacifistic Elders. I hope your girl was right and there only were ten."

"She's not my girl," Chris angrily replied. "Why does no one understand that?"

"Whatever...Romeo, now where are those tow freaking bastards."

In this moment two unusual large energy balls came, flying towards the boys.

Wyatt immediately used his force field blocking the magical weapons. They were re-directed into a wall.

"They are...where those came from," Chris muttered.

"Okay, show yourself. Come on!" Wyatt called out. "You had a whole army which we vanquished, by the way."

The air rippled and Zyphor shimmered in.

"Oh, the gofer," Chris groaned and got a dark glare from the demon before he shimmered out again.

"Let's follow him." Wyatt touched his brother's shoulder. They orbed into the Great Hall but no one was there.

"I'm impressed. Although," Lex' voice could be heard but the brother's couldn't see him. "Although the demons were just for entertainment, our entertainment of course; I love cries of fear."

Wyatt and Chris shared a look.

"Show yourself or are you suddenly shy?"

"I like to play," Lex smirked when he became visible. Zyphor shimmered in next to him.

"So do I," Zyphor said. He waved his arm using his telekinesis against Chris making him crash on a table. "That's for your smart ass remarks."

Wyatt wanted to run to his brother's side but Chris motioned him to stay.

Chris stood up. "That's for yours."

A flood of water engorged over Zyphor's head.

Wyatt noticed a picture on the wall with a lake and trees.

Zyphor angrily shook the water out of his hair.

"No, that's enough, Zyphor. We aren't here for this kind of childish nonsense," Lex said.

Chris joined his brother's side again looking really satisfied.

Wyatt shook his head. "Stop that now."

The brunette shrugged. "What now?"

"Now you are dead," Zyphor grunted.

Each demon conjured a large energy ball. "We gave you a chance. You either work with us or die," the older of the two said. "You have one minute to change your mind."

"Do you consider it?" Wyatt asked his brother who shook his head. "We will vanquish you, or at least take you with us."

"They are just jerking us around," Zyphor said.

"Calm down, Zyphor. What is a minute longer until we rule the world?"

"Until you rule the world you mean," Zyphor replied. "That's what you have been planning all along, haven't you?"

Lex looked offended. "Brother, what are you talking about? It's our plan, it's our destiny."

"Good, then let's kill!" Zyphor threw his energy ball at the witch-brothers but Wyatt's shield protected them.

"You fool!" Lex yelled and shoved his brother. "Stick to the plan. Damn, do I need to do everything myself if I want it to be done right."

Zyphor replied something and Lex shoved him again to which Zyphor growled angrily.

Chris pulled at his brother's shirt. "Now is perfect."

The twenty year old nodded. He formed an energy ball himself, Chris focused on the blue ball hanging midair.

They had done it before and it had worked. Now, it had to work again. The magical weapon started growing slowly.

Zyphor saw what was happening.

When the Halliwell boys let their energy ball fly towards the demons it hit Lex's that was still hanging in the air; exploding sending force waves in every direction of the Great Hall in magic school.

* * *

Wyatt groaned at the pain in his head. He slowly pushed himself up, making dust and stones fall off of him.

He made a few unsteady steps forward.

The Great Hall was a mess. Parts of the wall and ceiling had come down; long cracks were in the marmoreal floor showing the extent of the powers that had just met.

The blonde looked over where he heard a rustling. He held his hands in position ready to defend himself, but the black dressed demon only stared down at the ashes next to him. He slowly raised his head and gave Wyatt a look of pure hatred.

"You'll pay for that," he said in a husky voice.

The twenty year old flicked his wrist at Lex but he shimmered out in time to avoid the blast.

Wyatt swore under his breath but found amore pressing task to do.

He swirled around and called out for his brother.

Chris pulled himself up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you"

"I'm alive, did we vanquish them?"

"Only one, the younger one"

"What now?"

Before the older brother could reply they heard footsteps approaching quickly.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Malachy asked eying the chaos in the Great Hall.

"We just risked our lives to vanquish tow demons and save the world," Wyatt said.

"And you are alright, thank God," Phoebe shrieked relieved. She and Paige left the Elder's side and ran towards their nephews.

"Are they vanquished?" Paige asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "Only one of them"

"What?" Malachy called out. "You let one go?"

"I'm sorry. That was the greatest force we had. At least we are still alive."

Malachy didn't seem content with that. "I suggest you don't loose any more time. The whole world is at stake here."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said calmly before orbing out.

**There is a bit more to happen but don't forget to tell me what you think on this one first. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. Here is the next one for you to enjoy. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut for helping me. **

Chapter 52

Wyatt closed the large book. "We know everything about him, and still I have no idea what he'll do next."

"See it positive, you obviously aren't evil."

"Still what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for him?"

"That was your plan before. I'd say we go to the underworld, search for him and try to vanquish him again."

"We destroyed the Great Hall and only managed to get one. That was the greatest power we had."

"No, I saw us destroying the whole Magic School and at least a dozen witches and demons. There's got to be something more within you. It can't be me. I concentrated all my hate on them. There's got to be something that motivates you."

"Well, this pressure thing you do, not helping."

Chris shrugged. "When you've got to save the world of course there is some pressure."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay, I know...let's get it over with. Do you have the potion?"

"Yes. Do you think you'll find him?"

"Pretty sure," the blonde took the crystal and started scrying. He'd rather went to the underworld alone but he already knew Chris wouldn't play along.

Wyatt could only hope that his brother would be careful, he couldn't look after himself and Chris.

The crystal dropped and he took a deep breath. "Got him"

"You should conjure Excalibur, just in case. I mean the potion only hurts him but you could probably kill him with the sword when he's weakened.

"No, I only conjure it if I need it." Wyatt was more than careful using the historical sword. It was strange how it seemed to influence his every move once he had it in his hands. Moreover it scared him that one mistake could lead to a disaster. The sword made no difference between good and evil and whoever was hurt couldn't be saved.

At least that was what Chris had said and Wyatt couldn't imagine it was true.

"I don't understand your reluctance. Seriously, I'd use it all the time."

"Really, have you ever thought that Excalibur had turned me like it had mom."

"I don't want to discuss it actually. Let's just vanquish the demon." Chris looked around the attic.

If the demon had been right two more people would die in the fight and he knew he couldn't allow that his brother died for the sake of the world, but that would mean it was him…

The seventeen year old shook the thoughts off his head.

"Are you sure we can't help?" Paige asked entering the attic with her sister. "After all, we've been the Charmed Ones."

The two boys shook their heads. "No way"

"Why not, we've been great?" the youngest sister said.

"It's too dangerous," Wyatt said. "What if something happens to you?"

"What if something happens to you?" Phoebe replied.

"No, Wyatt's right," Chris agreed. "Just think about it, if something happens to you what about your kids?"

"And you are the closest thing to a mother we have what do we do without you?" Wyatt said. "We'll be good, don't worry. Okay? We have a plan, we have potions and we have power. We'll be back."

"Be careful." Phoebe hugged her nephews. "You come back safely."

* * *

The brothers orbed into the lair Wyatt had scryed for but it was empty.

"Where is he?" Chris asked looking around.

Wyatt frowned. Maybe he was invisible again, he held his brother by the back of his shirt. "We should stay close."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Wy, there's no one here."

Suddenly an energy ball flew between the two boys crashing into a wall behind them. Wyatt raised his force field making the one following explode. They saw Lex appearing out of the shadows.

"I see you are fighting alone for a change," Wyatt said. "Don't you have some demonic friends to help you?"

"I don't need anyone to help kill you," the demon growled. He conjured another energy ball. "Are you afraid to fight? I thought you were the most powerful witch and you won't face one demon?"

Wyatt lowered the shield. "I don't need to fight, I'll just vanquish you." He took the vial from his pocket ready to throw it but Chris stopped him. "Don't...it's a trap."

In this moment the demon turned into his real body. The shapeshifter made a step forwards but was vanquished from an outside power."

"How did you know?" Wyatt asked.

"Intuition"

"Okay can you use it again and tell me what to do?"

Chris frowned contemplating it but couldn't answer as he was thrown backwards telekinetically against the stone wall. His head hurt but he could stand up again.

The air behind his big brother rippled.

"Use Excalibur, I use the potion."

Wyatt decided against telling his brother once more that he had a bad feeling about the sword but it already appeared in his hand. He swirled around noticing the presence behind him.

Lex hit Wyatt in the face making him stumble backwards.

"Now, let's see," the demon said. He took Excalibur that lay on the ground. "Nice really...nice, is that why you are so powerful?" The eyes of Lex glowed dangerously.

"Now, I feel the power, and that's all that matters. I gave you the chance to work with us. Rule the underworld, your world but I see you rather choose death, but before I give you what you ask for…" Lex shimmered out.

Wyatt looked around hastily, a really powerful demon plus Excalibur gone. "Damn it."

"Why did you let him go?" Chris asked walking towards him. "You are the heir of Excalibur how could he take it from you?"

Wyatt didn't even listen. He tried sensing for the evil source but couldn't. What was he planning?

Where the hell was he?

Suddenly a really frightening thought hit him.

Chris frowned at him. "Wy?"

"You need to get out."

"What? No."

Lex shimmered back in front of him. He locked eyes with the younger witch. He swung the heavy sword a few times before moving forward, stabbing Chris in the stomach.

Wyatt could feel the sharp pain as well. He tried to shut it out.

"We are even," Lex told him. "You take mine, I take yours, seems like now it's only the two of us."

He took a step backwards pulling the ancient sword out of the brunette's body. Chris broke down quietly, lying on the sandy ground with blood dripping from the large wound.

"My condolences," the demon grinned. He saw the shock in the blonde witch's eyes and it was good for him. He had taken revenge, now after a few minutes of suffering; he'll kill the twice blessed and then the rest of the Halliwells.

Wyatt felt his head spinning. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, all he saw was the lifeless body of this brother who he had promised to take care of.

_You can't heal wounds caused by Excalibur_.

The thought hit him with such a force, he almost broke down.

"Excalibur!" he called out and was glad his voice wasn't trembling. He wouldn't want the demon to get a kick out of his emotions.

The sword lay heavily in his hand. He turned it over a few times.

"You are so stupid," he told the still grinning demon who; was so sure he had won.

"You want to kill me, huh? Okay, go ahead. Do you think I still care?" he moved towards the large demon standing right in front of him. "Maybe you can just go when you loose someone you care for but I can't. You took everything that matters to me away. So, just go on, but so you know you will be vanquished."

"That's your weakness as a mortal," Lex snarled. "Your feelings, love and care, all these positive emotions towards other people, they are so easy to use against you."

"Maybe, but you never know with witches. We can turn our greatest weakness into the most powerful force." He waved his hand and the demon flew through the lair crashing into a wall. A few stones fell off, raining down on him.

Wyatt went to his brother, holding his hands out, trying to make the golden glow appear, do something while telling the little voice in his head that said there was no use to be quiet.

"You can't heal it," Chris said sleepily.

"Don't say that. Maybe not with whitelighter powers but I'll find a way. Don't worry, you'll be good. I just need you to hang on a little while." He let his head drop pressing his forehead against his brother's. He heard Chris' shallow breathing and his sadness suddenly turned into the greatest hate. He looked up seeing the demon on his feet again and flicked his hands just like he had seen it by his mom.

Lex stumbled but that was all. "Didn't we do this before?" he asked. "Is that all you got?"

Wyatt closed his eyes a moment taking a deep breath. He held out both of his hands focussing his anger and pain to the demon. A wave of power swept the lair. Lex was thrown back against the stone wall; smoke was coming from his body. He felt cold metal where his heart should be and saw the end of Excalibur sticking out of his body.

Wyatt took his brother's hand in his feeling unnerved by the coldness and closed his eyes, tears ran down his cheeks.

When he looked up it was to see the last seconds of Lex existence. Flames grew by his feet, licking at his body before engulfing him completely burning him to a scratch in the stone.

Wyatt took Chris orbing them both back to the Manor. He rested the teenager on the old sofa and walked over to the podium starting to search for the entry on Excalibur. Orbs filled the attic tuning into Paige, Phoebe and Malachy.

"You are back!" Phoebe exclaimed and almost passed out on the wave of emotions coming from her firstborn nephew. She saw Chris lying on the sofa. "Oh my God," she breathed. "Paige, you have to…"

"There is no use," Wyatt replied his voice thick with tears. "You can't heal it, he was stabbed by…"

"Gideon, but Prue mixed the potion?"

"What? No, Excalibur. He was stabbed by Excalibur," Wyatt saw his aunts looking at him quizzically. "You can't heal it" he approached the Elder. "But something tells me that you can. So, do it."

But Malachy shook his head. "You are wrong, I can't."

"Then tell me who can."

"I don't know. As far as I know, there is no way."

"What does that mean there is no way?" Paige asked.

"It means what I said," the Elder replied calmly.

"I don't believe you," Wyatt spat. "You want him dead, one of your friends told me!"

"No one said that I can assure you, but we all have a destiny we need to accept."

Wyatt shook his head not believing what he heard. "It's not his destiny to die now," he said his voice cracking as tears ran down his cheeks.

"But you found the power within yourself. You don't need…"

"Don't you dare saying that" Wyatt knelt down next to Chris. "I do and you tell me how to rescue him."

Malachy sighed. "I can't."

Phoebe stared at the Elder. "You can't let him die."

"Do something!" Paige ordered. "Or tell us what we need to do at lest. We'll do anything; we'll make the world stop if we have to."

"You owe us," Phoebe said.

Wyatt tried to shut out his aunts and the Elder arguing. He held his brother's hand watching him barely breathing. Maybe he could transfer the pain on himself just like he could transfer his powers. He closed his eyes to focus but all he heard was the voice of the Elder saying nothing could be done.

"Stop it," he whispered his voice thick with tears but no one was listening. "Stop it," he repeated a bit louder. Wyatt turned around. "I said, stop it," he yelled.

The three adults were thrown out of the attic into the hallway. The door closed in their faces.

Wyatt paced the floor a few time before bending over Chris again. "Alright, now it's up to us again. It's just us against the rest. You tell me what to do and I'll do it. No, matter what it is."

Chris opened his eyes. They were dilated and sweat was dripping down the side of his face.

"I'm sure you know something," Wyatt insisted. "I won't let you die. You either tell me, or I make up a spell to stop time and we stay like this forever. It's your call."

Chris almost had to laugh out despite it all, Wyatt and spells.

"Remember. I beg you." Wyatt stroked over the brunette's hair.

_The run down building's roof let rain water the floor. __Several people where sitting around, nobody said a thing and all you could hear was the rain falling and sharp breaths._

"_There's got to be something," Chris said looking like a hunted animal, "anything. It's Junior." _

_Bianca touched his arm. "It doesn't matter who he is." _

"_It does to me!" Chris screamed. "He's the only one left, him and Holly and me. There's no one else." _

_Orbs appeared next ho him turning into Peter. "What had happened?"_

_Chris shoved him back against the wall. "Tell me how to heal wounds caused by Excalibur. Tell me!"_

"_Well, I once heard a legend that…"_

"_There is no need to talk anymore." A girl stepped in the light. "It's too late. I'm sorry." _

Wyatt opened his eyes taking a moment to focus again.

Chris' head lolled to one side but he was still breathing.

"Peter?" Wyatt whispered. He called out the name once more waving his arm.

The young ex-Elder orbed into the attic a phone to his ear. He saw the twenty year old witch and his apparently lifeless brother. "I'll call you back," he said pushing a button on the phone and stuffing it into his pocket. "What happened?"

"Tell me how to heal wounds caused by Excalibur. Tell me!"

"Well, I once heard a legend that…" Wyatt stood up approaching him. "The kiss of the Lady of the Lake, I don't know if it works, but…"

It's the best I've got. How do I reach her?"

Peter glared at him. "I don't know. I can't even see magical beings anymore, you know."

Wyatt walked to the Book of Shadows reading the entry. "There's nothing. Who is she?"

"She protects the sword until it's passed on to its heir. Who gave it to you?"

"No one, it was stored in the attic ever since I can think. I…" Wyatt trailed off. "My mom, she could pull it out of the stone. She was something like the Lady from the Lake plus she's our mother. Her love as a mother plus her power…"

"It's worth a try." Peter looked at Chris concerned. "But you should hurry."

"Candles...circle." Wyatt called out orbing the white candles in place. He flicked his wrists making them flame up. He spoke the spell hastily but nothing happened so he tried again this time slower...still nothing.

"Damn it," he swore. He looked at the ceiling. "Listen to me, you jerks I found a way by myself and you don't dare stand in my way. I swear if Chris dies that's it, I give up my powers. I'm not working for you anymore. Search for someone else to save the fucking world. You can't deny me the right to summon my mom. I need her."

"Wait, wait, wait," Peter interrupted the outburst. "Your mom...we need the Lady of the Lake."

"That's the same person." Peter stared him down and Wyatt sighed. "Okay, right." He cast the spell once more trying to focus not on his mom but on Piper in her official role as the Lady of the Lake.

White lights swirled in the middle of the circle of candles. Wyatt felt relief washing over him looking in his mother's warm hazel eyes. He didn't have to face this alone anymore.

Piper Halliwell stepped out of the circle losing her transparent body. She took her son's tear stained face in her hands.

"You have to help me, mom." Piper embraced her son tightly to calm him. "You've got to rescue him, please."

Piper took a step away from him her eyes full of worry but also determination. "How"

"A kiss from the Lady of the Lake," Peter explained.

"Who are you?" the deceased Charmed One asked sceptically to which Peter blushed a bit.

"Peter...ex-Elder, mamma"

"Ex?"

"He helped more than the real ones," Wyatt said.

The brunette haired women nodded. "Apparently"

"You have to try." Wyatt took his mother's hand and pulled her with him over to the sofa.

"Think as the Lady of the Lake but don't forget your love as a mother," Peter said.

"I'll never forget that. Now back off," Piper replied firmly. She stroked some sweaty bangs out of her younger son's face. She trembled seeing his pale face and all the blood.

Resting a hand at his cheek she placed a kiss at the side of his nose, where he had a little dark brown freckle.

She pulled back slightly holding her breath just like the two young man in the room.

"Wake up, peanut," she whispered. Her eyes glistered with tears but after some painful moments green eyes looked back at her.

"Mom...am, I dead?" Chris asked in a husky voice.

"No...Sweetie, I'm here." she said softly embracing her son. She motioned Wyatt to join in the embrace. "It's okay now, you hear me? You are alright," she said softly, hugging her sons.

"Wyatt, open that door right now!" Phoebe's voice yelled through the closed door. They could hear whispers, then Paige. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, let us in right now or I'll blast that door into little tiny bits."

"You can't blast anything, Paige," Phoebe replied.

"Oh, those two are driving me nuts," Piper exclaimed. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Poor aunts," Wyatt sighed.

"Yeah, they think I'm dead and now a really dead woman opens the door."

"I meant because mom will have their ass."

"True. Wait until her happiness about seeing us again is over. Who knows what she will do to us."

Wyatt grinned. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Uhu."

A shrill cry interrupted the brothers.

Phoebe was already hugging her deceased sister tightly. She spotted both of her nephews sitting on the old sofa and pushed herself off Piper making room for Paige to take her place.

"Oh, you are okay, I'm so glad." She hurried towards them with open arms.

Paige placed an arm around Piper. "She's crazy. How could you leave me alone with her?"

"She always was crazy."

Phoebe pouted. "Now, that's not nice, without me this whole…" she trailed off, her eyes falling on another young man in the room. "Hey, I know you," she told Peter frowning. "We met ears ago." She still tried to remember when realization suddenly hit her. "Oh, yes, of course. I asked you what you Elders are wearing under your robes."

Peter blushed slightly and nodded. "Right, more robes."

"What's going on between the two of you?" Chris asked.

"It's a long story. I was the Goodness of Love then."

"Yes, maybe you'll remember one day," Peter said.

"Whatever. I'm just lucky you knew what to do. Thank you, you were acting like a true Elder. Unlike someone else," Wyatt replied glaring at Malachy who stood in the back silently.

"Anytime, but I better go now. I'll see you around." The black haired approached the Elder. "How are you, Malachy?"

"Peter. Good."

"Great. Could you give me a ride, maybe we can catch up a bit." He placed an arm around Malachy's shoulders who, now couldn't do anything but orb the both of them out of the attic.

"He could at least have thanked us for saving the fucking world," Chris muttered.

"Chris, language," his mother said. "Anyway, shouldn't you know the Elders better by now?"

"I'm just glad you are okay," Phoebe said. "And seeing my sister again is a plus." She took Piper's hand and squeezed it before jumping up. "We need to tell Leo!"

Paige nodded eagerly. "I'll get him. You'll stay a bit, Piper, won't you?"

"Of course, I have a few things to say to you."

"Then, I'll take my time," Paige said orbing out.

"And as I'm here, would you boys like something to eat?"

"Always"

**Please take your last chances to review on this story. I only have two more chapters. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you all for reading and enjoying the previous chapter. I really appreciated the reviews. Remember that this is your second last chance to review as the story will end after the next update. **

**Thanks to piperspeanut. **

Chapter 53

Piper started to get stuff out of the fridge as soon as they arrived in the kitchen. Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris said down at the kitchen table.

It took Paige only a few minutes to be back with Leo who didn't know about his deceased wife's presence so far.

He only had eyes for his two sons. He was relieved to see them both happy and healthy. He had to admit that he had never felt so worried and scared before. Whenever Piper and her sisters had a big fight he somehow knew that they'd survive but because it was his own children things were different.

"I was so worried," he admitted. "I really thought I'd loose you like I lost – Piper?" the ex-Elder's jaw dropped recognizing her behind the kitchen counter. "How…why"

"Don't be so shocked, dad," Chris said. "It's not like it is unusual for dead people to appear in our kitchen."

Leo shook his head. He went to his wife enjoying the familiar feeling of holder her in his arms, "I miss you so much."

"I know," she replied. "I miss all of you." She looked in her husband's eyes, but when she felt tears welling up in her eyes she looked away. "And you two," she addressed her sisters pointing at them with the knife she held in her hand. "Didn't we have a deal? You promised to look after my boys."

"We do."

"You do? You call that looking after? Then why is one of them always almost dying?"

"Chris?" Paige asked. "Because it's part of his personality"

Piper glared at her.

"I think I should...maybe get Victor for this reunion, what- do you think? Yes, that's a good idea," Paige stood up. She knew the look on her oldest sister's face. It was a good sign to leave.

"I'll come with you, Paige," Phoebe agreed. She thought the family wanted a moment alone.

"How are you boys getting along?" the oldest Charmed One asked once her sisters where gone.

"Good," Wyatt and Leo said simultaneously.

"Those two had a massive fight," Chris told his mom. "And I had nothing to do with it."

"Really, what about" Piper raised her eyebrows.

Leo and Wyatt gave Chris a look to not say anything else, but Piper was determined to find out everything and usually she succeeded.

She went over to her son, bending down. "Tell me, peanut."

"I'd rather not. See, you'll leave in a bit but I have to stay here with the two of them... unprotected."

Piper smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wyatt?"

The blonde sighed. "I was angry at dad, that's all."

"Why?"

The three men obviously were uncomfortable.

Leo finally spoke up. "The boys are afraid of telling you that I've found a…" he hesitated. "A girlfriend"

"A girlfriend"

"Yes, Piper you know I wouldn't have looked at her twice if you were still with us."

"I know, I know. Don't worry; I wouldn't expect you to stay alone forever. It's natural, I had to learn that." She touched her husband's arm. "I totally understand."

Leo couldn't help but feel relieved. To have Piper's blessing meant a lot to him, but he could swear that he also saw something else in her eyes.

"Peanut, isn't this the time of the year that young people attend a prom?"

"Oh yes, I…"

"Do you have some photos? I'd love to see you wearing some fancy clothes and the girl you went with. Why don't you go and get them?"

"Oh mom, right now?"

"Yes, go and get them. Wyatt will help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Now, please."

Wyatt pulled his brother up by his shirt. "Come on."

"But why" Chris had no choice but go with his brother.

"Mom wants to talk to dad. Alone, you fool," Wyatt explained once they were in the hallway.

"Oh, yes, I understand," Chris replied. "So, no need for me to get any photos."

"No, get them." Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Leo, I'm not angry at you for finding a new love," they heard their mother say.

"What are we doing?" Chris asked.

"I don't know what you are doing but I'm eavesdropping."

"You always tell me to not eavesdrop. Why are you allowed to?"

"Shut up and go if you don't want to."

Chris shook his head. "I want to." He sat down on the step next to his brother. "I feel like a kid again."

"You are a kid."

Chris glared at him. "A much younger kid," he pouted.

"Be quiet, now," Wyatt told him.

"Don't tell me you aren't angry," Leo said. He leant against the counter watching his deceased wife cutting some vegetables. He had done this so often: standing there in the kitchen, watching Piper prepare, a meal. Still, the last time had been an eternity ago and therefore the pose seemed unusual and uncomfortable. The ex-Elder moved away and sat down on a bar stool standing at the counter.

"Piper, I know you better than that, do you expect me to stay alone forever? You are dead. Can you even imagine how hard it had been over the last years, but now...I feel stronger through her love. You'd like her."

Piper stopped cutting a tomato. "Leo, as I said, I really understand. I want you to be happy, but what is even more important to me is that our sons are happy."

"Our sons are not babies anymore. They have their own lives. They are adults."

"Barely, and honestly not enough to be without a parent"

"I'm there for them, always."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so that's why you and Wyatt had that big fight."

Leo sighed. "It was one thing I forgot. I admit I was a bit love sick but we are fine again. Chris didn't feel the same, by the way."

"Chris is still a kid. I'm sure he had a lot of other things in his mind lately and didn't care about what was on yours." She took a deep breath.

"You don't know how right you are," Leo replied. "He remembers the other timeline, the one with an evil Wyatt, and also his trip to the past."

The oldest Charmed One looked at her husband in shock. "What?"

"Don't worry its okay. There's nothing we can do about it and he is dealing with everything pretty well."

"But Leo, that's all the more reason for you to be there for them." Piper remembered the many times she had been rude to her son in the past. Of course only as long as she didn't know he was her son.

* * *

"_Is it a bad time?" __Chris asked leaning against the door frame casually when his heart was in fact pounding heavily in his chest. _

_Piper turned around with a really shocked expression. _

_Paige and Phoebe both sat on the coffee table waiting for her sister to say something but when she didn't, Phoebe said. "Piper, say something!"_

"_Say something? What am I supposed to say? I…" the oldest Charmed One broke up to start a stuttered speech again. "You just threw all that information at me. How am I supposed to react, and why did you tell me now, anyway?"_

"_Because now you are pregnant," Paige replied. Piper glared at her. "Actually, I only learned about all that a few days ago. Phoebe is the one keeping it a secret." _

_Phoebe shook her head. "No, no. I insist it was Chris who kept it secret. He said, it'll mess up the future."_

"_Then why are you telling me now? Doesn't it still mess up the future?" Piper asked. _

_Paige considered it but was unsure. "With Phoebe knowing it was a pretty sure thing that we all would know sooner or later." _

_Phoebe gave her sister a light shove. "Stop pushing it on me." Paige shrugged. _

"_How did Phoebe know, anyway?" Piper asked still confronting her sisters._

"_I saw it in my own vision and I busted him." _

"_I busted him, too," Paige said. "Well, he had to tell me after I called him a pervert and other stuff." _

"_And no one told me?"_

"_We are telling you now."_

"_I'm sorry," Chris suddenly said getting the three women's attention. "I shouldn't have told any of you. It was a mistake I should have stuck to the plan." _

"_Your plan hadn't been the best after all," Paige said. _

_If Holly could hear that,__ Chris sighed. _

"_I have to wrap my mind around all this," Piper told them. "Excuse me." _

"_Pi…" Phoebe jumped up but her older sister only shook her head and left the room in a hurry. "-per. Well, I think that went not too bad." _

_Paige stared at her in disbelieve. _

"_What? I mean it must be hard to learn you have a son that is twenty two and here when he hasn't even been born. For me it was hard enough to learn that I had another nephew." _

"_Oh, when you see it from that point…" Paige smiled her nephew. "Piper will be fine. She just has to accept that she's pregnant – with you." _

_Phoebe nodded. _

"_I guess there is nothing she can do about that. I need to go." Chris doubted it'd be so easy with his mother. _

"_Go? Where are you going?"_

"_I'm here to save Wyatt__ remember? Now, that I made sure I'd exist, I have to go back to work." He orbed out but not in the attic or the underworld or even magic school or anywhere else where he could find information about Wyatt's turning. _

_He orbed into the Golden Gate Park sitting down on the stone bench feeling more...lonely than he ever had since he was in the past. _

_Chris sighed. They always just left the Book of Shadows on its stand in the attic. This time he found it in the kitchen on the counter next to wine glasses and dirty dishes. Typical!_

_Chris grabbed the book when suddenly the light was turned on and Piper stood there in her night gown and fluffy slippers the baby monitor in one hand. _

"_Can't sleep?" she asked. _

_He hadn't even tried. "I have stuff to do, so…" _

"_So, you don't plan on sleeping, I see." _

_The young man shrugged. "You"_

"_Well, I have been sleeping but Wyatt woke me up. I thought I'd get a cup of tea but…what would you say if I made us hot chocolate. I'm sure we even have some marshmallows left." She got the milk out of the fridge. _

"_Actually, I have stuff to do." _

"_Do it tomorrow." _

_Chris sighed. Don't get emotional, don't get attached. _

"_Please," Piper said. She took the book away from him. "Sit, what will your mom say if you come back to the future looking all skinny and exhausted?" she smirked. _

_Don't say anything; it'll mess with the future. "She'd probably come find you and kick some ass." _

_Piper laughed. "That sounds just like her." She poured milk in a pot and added some dark chocolate as well as a spoon full of brown sugar and some chilli powder; she stirred until the chocolate was melted. _

* * *

_Chris sat at the kitchen table waiting. _

_She didn't__ say anything, only filled two cups and added marshmallows. Piper carried them to the table before she sat down. Piper asked "Are you hungry? I could fix you something." _

"_No, I'm fine. Anyway, I'm sure you are tired and want to go back to bed."_

"_It's okay," Piper watched him which made Chris nervous._

_He took a sip regretting it at once. This tasted so much like home it hurt, and still Piper looked at him intensely. _

"_What?" Chris finally asked. _

"_I just can't help but wonder how the hell I couldn't notice." _

"_Notice what?"_

"_That you are my son, o__r at least family. Who would risk his life to protect Wyatt apart from family?"_

_Chris shrugged. "It's okay; I didn't want you to notice. That was the whole idea." _

"_Is that the reason why you kept your distance? Never got close, never talked to us except when it was about a demon. Is that the reason why you lied to us about Wyatt?"_

"_You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you I was your son from the future and want to stop Wyatt from turning evil. You'd have vanquished me on the spot." _

"_Probably," Piper admitted. "But I had believed you about Wyatt. I maybe had tried to tell myself it wasn't true but I did believe you." Chris frowned at her. "Because it is my greatest fear, no one is safe from turning evil; it's in all of us and with his powers." Piper trailed off. "But with you here we can prevent it, right?"_

"_Hopefully__" _

"_We only have to work together like; it should have been from the beginning. You shouldn't have carried the burden all by yourself."_

"_I only wanted to protect you."_

"_You don't have to protect me from the big bad world. Believe me I know it...I'm your mother, it's my job to protect you." _

"_I know." Chris hoped his cup would soon be empty, so he could go. He had always enjoyed talking to his mom but not here, not now, when he knew he had to leave again soon. _

"_Tell me about you and the world you grew up in." _

"_I can't. Future consequences, you know." Moreover, it'd hurts to think of all the people he had to leave behind. It'd hurt her to hear about the place her sweet baby boy would create. _

_Piper nodded. "Of course, why have you been avoiding me...also because of future consequences?"_

"_You needed time to think and I have a lot of work to do," Chris said. "And it's creepy to know, I'm in there." He pointed at her belly that only showed a little bump yet. _

"_I'm sure," she smiled. "But you work too much." _

"_I'm not on a vacation__. Soon, you won't be able to go on vanquishes and Phoebe and Paige have no fire power. Who knows how powerful the demon is, we have to stop." _

"_Even if I can't go on vanquishes I can help and they can vanquish demons without me. We'll all help you, you are not alone."_

_Piper touched his hand but Chris pulled it away using it to hold his cup. _

"_I'm sorry, Chris, for how we treated you. Especially, me...I never thought about what you had to bear. I shouldn't have said a lot of things." _

"_I expected it. Well, not everything." I didn't expect it to hurt, so bad- he thought. _

"_It's not okay. You had good intentions and we treated you like an unknown person. I never saw how sad and lonely you are." _

"_I'm not," Chris disagreed. "It's not your fault. I did some stupid things, too, to make you mistrust me." _

"_You mean the lying, the tricking, and the secrets; the way you covered every emotion with a mask?"_

_Chris shrugged. "That's what I meant."_

"_I forgive you, __if you forgive me." _

"_There is nothing to forgive. I was just some random whitelighter." _

"_Yes, but now you are my son." _

"_But that doesn't change the things I did. That doesn't make me more likeable. It changes nothing." _

"_It changes everything." _

"_No, Piper." Chris pushed the cup away. "You still don't know anything about me and you won't. All I'm here for is to stop Wyatt from turning evil which I'm not even close to doing. Your job is to vanquish the demons and not play happy family. _

_Piper looked at him shocked. _

"_I forgive you if it makes you feel better and hopefully, we can work together better. I need to go, thanks for the drink." _

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "And I am there for them. I don't need you to come here after all these years telling me what I'm dong wrong," Leo told her angrily. Piper held his gaze. "You have no idea how hard it had been for me. I was all alone from one minute to the other and had to raise two teenaged boys on my own. You have no idea what was going on here."

"Do you think I wanted to leave? Believe me I'd do anything; I'd give anything, I'd be anything that I'm asked to...just to be back with you, but I can't. It wasn't my fault, as much as it hurts. It was destiny."

"And now you came back telling me what I'm doing wrong," Leo said defeated.

Piper shook her head. "I'm not. All I can do is leave again with the trust that you can handle the responsibility that you are alone with. I can't help you anymore. It's like you said I don't know what's going on but I don't have too. I trust you to do the right things. Believe me, Leo, I will find out if anything happens to my boys because of you and that's the day you wished you had been the one dying." She smiled despite her words. "But I'm sure; we'll never be in that situation, especially after what you've been told by Wyatt."

"Yes. It's good he's around telling me the stuff you usually would."

The two boys sitting outside on the stairs waited a bit but nothing was said anymore. And after a short while Piper called for them.

Something was cooking in the oven and their parents sat at the kitchen table.

"So, do you have those photos?" Piper asked her youngest.

"Huh? Oh." Chris had forgotten to get them.

Wyatt shook his head.

"Get them now, please," Piper said inviting Wyatt to sit down already. "Did you eavesdrop on us?"

"No," Wyatt quickly assured. "We aren't that childish."

When Chris came back he almost bumped into his Aunt Paige who just orbed back with Phoebe and Victor.

"Did you have trouble finding him?" Wyatt asked. It had taken the aunts an unusual long time.

"No, we wanted to give you some time alone," Phoebe replied.

"Moreover, they know how much I hate it to be confronted with people from the past or the future or deceased," Victor said. With a disbelieving but happy look at Piper. "They also know those moments are the only ones when I'm actually happy to be related to witches."

* * *

The possibility for a witch to meet deceased friends and family was bitter sweet.

Of course it was a big advantage, they had over a mortal who never had a chance to talk to the person they lost ever again.

It also meant saying goodbye more then once. It was so easy to feel like it had never been different until the time to leave came.

For Piper Halliwell it was a situation she hadn't thought of when her son had called her back. All she had cared for was to see and help her children and say a few important things to her husband and sisters. She longed to be with them so badly. She was divested that she wasn't able to support her family. Never before had anything hurt her so bad and Piper had gone through a lot during her life.

Now looking in her boys' eyes trying to find some last words to make it less painful for them while her own heart was breaking was worse than anything else.

The last few hours had been a mixture of sharing memories and stories of what she had missed.

It was a lot.

So much had happened in the last three years since her death. Her kids became men. They earned their own money and were independent.

Her husband had learned how to be a single father and found love again. This hurt enormously but she wouldn't tell Leo, it wasn't fair. He deserved all the best and Piper knew he'd never looked at another woman if she was still around.

Her sisters had their own families and worries. Piper knew she should be happy that they all moved on but she also felt sadness and jealous for not having the same.

"Who decides when you have to leave?" Chris asked suddenly.

Piper stood close to the circle of candles, she tried to smile and touched his cheek.

"I'll leave before it gets to hard to say goodbye."

"Too late," the seventeen year old muttered.

His mother pulled him in an embrace. Piper smiled to herself, her baby had grown so much. The last time they had hugged he didn't have to bend down so much.

"You listen to your dad and brother. Don't make me worry, okay? Be good and I promise you'll find your way even if it doesn't look like it now. And if you ever feel like you can't go on, you talk to someone. Don't bottle it up; we all know what happens then." She took a step backwards. "Be safe."

"Haven't you said that before, and then we didn't see each other again?" Chris said vaguely remembering how he had said goodbye to his family when he had to go back to the future.

"That's all in the past, peanut." She addressed Wyatt who stood near the podium – the Book of Shadows was still opened at the page of Excalibur. "Are you too grown up to give your mother a hug or what?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Of course not"

"Take care of your brother," she whispered in his ear, then saying a little louder: "But don't ever forget about yourself, got it?"

Wyatt nodded. "I won't, thanks for helping me tonight. I didn't know what to do."

"Anytime, I'm always there for you." Piper shoved him lightly, so both boys stood outside the line of candles. "Don't give your dad a hard time. He really is doing his best."

"That's his best?" Chris asked pretending to be shocked.

Piper smirked. "You two be happy...look out for each other, will you? I love you." She took a step backwards; her body became transparent and a swirl of golden lights engulfed her; then she was gone.

Wyatt and Chris stared at the spot a moment.

Wyatt sighed. "I guess...I should make an entry in the book about this whole thing."

Chris nodded, he looked around the attic. "What am I doing?" He asked. He had no school to attend, no urgent demon issues; nothing.

Wyatt laughed. "Seems like I could have let you die, all you'll be doing is sitting on your butt, anyway."

Chris glared at him but before he could answer their attention was drawn to something happening outside on the street. They both looked out of the window. A really crappy car stopped in front of the Manor with more noise then a train.

"Oh, that's Matt," Chris said. Suddenly a thought hit him. "Oh no, tonight was Sue's farewell party."

"I thought she'd be back in a week or so," Wyatt said.

Chris was already hurrying out of the attic. "But only to get her stuff," he called over his shoulder.

His three friends entered the house the same moment Chris appeared in the hallway.

Victor had let them in, not sure what to tell the three teenagers.

Sue spotted her friend and brushed past Victor.

"Halliwell," she said pointing at Chris with her index finger. "Give me one good reason why you bailed on me on my farewell party before I kill you."

Amy and Matt followed her a bit ashamed at the sight of all the people sitting in the living room, but they were also angry. They had waited for Chris to show up at the China Garden for almost two hours before hey had decided to meet him at home.

Chris had at least the decency to blush. "I'm really sorry but I have a lot of good reasons."

"Good. Come on, tell me," the blonde girl ordered.

"The truth, well, the truth is…" he trailed off.

Wyatt also joined them in the living room curious about what was going on.

"Okay, see, the truth is, me and Wyatt had to stop two demons that wanted to rule the world. They attacked students in magic school and we had to fight them. This lead to me almost dying and Wyatt had to summon our mom to save me and then she stayed a bit and yeah, that's it."

Sue crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Magic school" Matt asked frowning.

"That's what caught your attention?" Amy said shaking her head, Matt shrugged.

"Seriously Chris, I don't know how you can make up stories like this," Sue told him. "You should become and author instead of an artist, but I guess I have to forgive you. I don't want to part angry. So, what do you say about a drink with us?"

Chris nodded. "Sure, I'd love too. Let's go, and we'll take my car. Matt's sounds, like it has lung cancer."

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "Something is wrong with the exhaust."

Amy shook her head following her two male friends.

Sue moved in closer to Wyatt. "Well, I guess I won't see you again until the Christmas holidays. I wish you luck, Wyatt."

"So do I, I hope you have a good time in New York."

"I'm sure I will, maybe not at first but in a while." She winked at him. "But I'll be back."

"Is that a threat?" the twenty-year old grinned.

"A promise"

"Mortals," Paige said snidely when the three friends were gone.

**I will have the end up in a day or two. I hope you enjoyed it. I decided that even though it was written like Piper remembered the events in the past I keep it from Chris' point of you to indicate he remembered it as well at some point. I hope that's alright for you. **


	54. Chapter 54

**First of all, I'm really sorry it took me that long to post this last little chapter. I was very busy the last days. I hope you enjoy the last part. Please take your time to read until the very end of the page. **

**One last time, at least, for this story thanks a lot to piperspeanut. **

Epilogue

Wyatt saw his brother lying on the sofa watching TV.

Chris had been really motivated this morning. He had gotten up early. Well, early for a holiday. Right now the brunette was obviously rather depressed.

"What are you watching?" Wyatt asked sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

Chris shrugged. "There is this guy and he does something with this special oven. I don't know."

"Then why are you watching this shit?"

Chris shrugged again. "What else should I be doing? I have a lot of spare time."

"I thought you wanted to look for a job?'"

"I did but I didn't find anything. I have my first day in the summer school on Wednesday. I also made an appointment with Mr. Mayr on Friday. That should be enough for now."

"But I thought you wouldn't get money for the work at the summer school."

"Shut up, Wyatt."

"Hey, don't let it out on me," the older brother replied. He stood up and his gaze fell on a letter on the coffee table. "Did you get the mail already?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen.

Wyatt grabbed the letter on the table. "What is this?"

Chris jumped up. "That's for me."

"I see, Mr. Christopher Halliwell." Wyatt blocked Chris and read over the letter. "Oh, I see, sorry." It was the denial of the art institute. "But maybe…"

"No more maybe, Wyatt. I already knew before I read it. Don't worry, I can live with it." The seventeen year old left the room not looking the least bit alright.

Wyatt sighed. He was truly sorry for his brother. He knew how much Chris had wanted to go to the institute. Wyatt found he had to do something. After the last several years they deserved something good.

Wyatt himself was pretty happy. He had a job, did – despite everything – pretty good in his exams and would finish school next year. Finally...having a bit more time,

Now- it should be Chris' turn.

The blonde left the room, when he climbed up the stairs he stopped a moment on the fourth step looking at a portrait of Piper that Chris had done. It was the most amazing picture of her. It was exactly how Wyatt loved to remember his mother; with a small smile on her lips and nothing but love in her eyes.

Piper would do something. She'd walk in this school and tell the dean that her son was the most talented boy and she wouldn't leave until…

Wyatt shrugged. He had nothing to loose after all.

As Chris had left the letter in the living room, Wyatt went back in there. He checked for the address and didn't waste time driving. He orbed in the building and found the office of Dean Davis.

A woman in her Forties sat behind the front desk. She looked up at him smiling. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, may I talk to Dean Davis, please?"

"In what matter"

"It's complicated. See, my brother applied for this school but unfortunately wasn't accepted. I was hoping that maybe there was a way to change that if I only could talk to the dean in person."

The lady looked at him surprised and confused. "Lovely," she finally said. "That is indeed something I haven't heard before. Follow me."

She stood up and knocked at the door on the left side of her desk, then entered. "Dean Davis, here is a young man who wants to talk to you in a personal matter." She motioned Wyatt to go ahead.

The dean, a man in his early fifties with grey strands but an unnatural black beard, didn't look up and Wyatt lost some of his hope. He typed something in his computer, a task that obviously took all his concentration.

Wyatt walked over the fluffy carpet towards the wooden desk.

"My name is Wyatt Halliwell, sir. I'd really like to talk to you about my brother if you had a few minutes."

The dean pointed to an armchair and Wyatt sat down. It took the man a few more minutes to finish his word.

"Are you a student of this school, Mr…ehm…"

"Halliwell. No, but my brother applied for next semester; but unfortunately you rejected him."

"Well, I'm really sorry but I'm sure the board at good arguments against the acceptance."

"Yes, but in the end you are the board, sir."

The dean pursed his lips. "That's true."

"I was hoping you would look at his application again. I'm sure you'll find that talent counts more than academic grades at your school."

"Really, we have academic standards just like every other school."

"I know but don't you choose someone regarding his talent and not because of good grades in math."

"Do I understand you right that your brother was rejected due to insufficient academic achievement?"

Wyatt nodded. "But only by a few points." 200 wasn't so much, was it? "And I – please don't take this as an excuse – but I think that he would have done better if he hadn't had to care for so many other things while studying. You see our mother died leaving us to a kind of responsibility, you can't imagine."

"I'm sorry for you loss. Mr. Halliwell, do you have any idea how many potential students apply for our school?"

"Last semester it was 5,334 and only about 1,000 free places," Wyatt replied despite knowing it was a rhetorical question. Den Davis raised his eyes in surprise. "Chris told me, he did research. I also understand you need those requirements to filter the appliers to be short listed at an early point."

"And you think your brother could have met the requirements if the circumstances in his life had been different and that he has an outstanding talent?"

"Precisely"

"That's a high opinion."

"He's my brother."

The dean smiled. "Well, I think I can take a second look. After all, I welcome your determination and engagement for your brother's well being. He is very lucky."

The older man pressed a button, speaking in an intercom. "Sybil, could you please…"

The door was opened and the woman in question came in the office again with a folder and a CD.

"Of course, sir...here's the portfolio in print and electronic." She placed the folder in front of him and inserted the CD.

"She can read my mind," Davis joked grinning.

Sybil laughed. "Oh, sir, only magicians can read minds." She winked at Wyatt before leaving them alone again.

Dean Davis waited a few seconds then frowned and shook his head. "Stupid computer takes hours."

He started to look through the original portfolio. "Oh, I remember. Yes."

Wyatt took that as a good sign.

"And do you want to know what I thought?"

Wyatt nodded although the tone in the dean's voice didn't sound too enthusiastic. If Wyatt should learn that Chris had in fact been rejected because of his talent and not his grades, he would never tell a soul.

"I thought that, it is a great technique he has already. It seems like one of his teachers in school thought it was more important to learn the right technique to create a picture instead of expressing emotions through the art."

The twenty year old frowned. He had no idea if this was good or bad.

"You see the technique is what we can teach our students. What we can't teach them is to place emotions in a picture. These – "he pointed to the different pieces of paper that he had spread out in front of him. "- only show one emotion and that's not nearly enough. It's sadness even if the colors are bright. See this for example." He took the nude Chris had done of Sue and turned it around.

Wyatt blushed slightly. He wasn't comfortable.

But the Dean went on. "She is comfortable with her body but see her eyes. She's lost, she's missing something. The way she looks into the garden like she's waiting for something. It's the same in every picture. Just one single emotion is shown."

"Oh. So, you are telling me that you didn't accept Chris because of his pictures, not his grades." Wyatt looked at the Dean who was holding one paper in front of his face. "Dean Davis?"

"You said your mother passed away?" the dean asked absently.

"Ehm, yes. Maybe, that's the reason for what you see in his drawings. I'm sure if you accepted him, he'd…"

"That's her right?" the older man showed him the front of the paper he held in his hand.

Wyatt nodded; it was the same drawing of Piper that hung in the hallway of the manor. The one Wyatt had looked at before he went to the art institute. No way, Chris had done two exact same drawings and put one in his portfolio.

Something in the dean's eyes changed. "This one is perfect, really different from all the others. I just don't understand why I haven't seen it before. I swear I haven't seen it between the others before." He turned to his computer, pressing 'enter' a few times. "It's not on the CD either," Davis muttered. "Strange. Anyway, do you know why I saw that this was your mother at once? It's what I tried to explain to you. The emotions in her eyes identify her as what she is. A loving mother...no sadness; love in its purest form. I feel loved when I look at her even. That's what art is about. It should make you feel."

"I love that picture. If you look at it, you see my mom just the way she was."

"I'm sure." The Dean sighed. "Tell me again why you want me to accept your brother in my school so badly?"

"Because he wants nothing more than that, it's his biggest wish and I'd do anything to help him fulfil it."

Dean Davis nodded. "I see...I'm sorry, Mr. Halliwell, but I have another appointment in a few minutes. We need to end this conversation at this point."

Wyatt understood when he was thrown out even on a charming way. "Thanks for listening." He stood up.

"Mr. Halliwell, you are intelligent and flattering, I might add." He smirked slightly. "On your way out, let Sybil give you an appointment for the end of the week when I can meet your brother.

Wyatt opened his mouth surprised. "Really"

"Yes, indeed. I see potential and I'm curious what we can make out of it."

Wyatt smiled widely. "Thank you so much. You won't be disappointed. And if you ever want to have a good meal in a nice restaurant, I'll invite you to Charmed. It's my place, my mom opened it but I manage it now."

Dean Davis laughed. "Why didn't you say so earlier? For a good meal I do anything. Leave the address with Sybil as well."

Wyatt orbed back home, calling for Chris at once, but all he got was a mumbled "What?" from the kitchen.

Chris drank a glass of milk and had emptied half of the cookie jar.

"I have made an appointment for you."

"For the dentist, again-I think I'm old enough to decide when I go…"

"You'd never go," his brother interrupted him. "But, no. Shut up, just listen, I met with Dean Davis." He waited a moment for Chris to recognize the name. "And he wants to meet you and talk to you. He'll probably accept you after all due to outstanding talent."

Chris' eyes widened. "You are serious, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just talked to him. He looked over your portfolio again. That's all."

Chris grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "Wyatt…"

"Listen, it's totally up to you. I know you really want this and you won't mess up. This is for you. "

The seventeen year old almost bounced. "Okay, cool. Thank you for talking to him. I hope you didn't say anything I can't stand up to."

"I didn't."

"I have to go and read a bit. Maybe he'll ask me something."

"Hey, wait, Michelangelo." Wyatt held him back. "Did you put a drawing of mom similar to the one in the hallway in your portfolio?"

Chris frowned. "What? No. I'd never do that. Besides, I don't have a similar one. Why?"

Wyatt waved it off. "Forget it. I was just wondering."

Chris shrugged. "Okay, thanks, Wy, for everything you do for me, you know."

"I told you that's what big siblings are there for. Moreover, I promised mom to do something."

When Chris had left the kitchen, Wyatt took a cookie and the glass with milk Chris had abandoned. He smiled to himself and shook his head. "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

**I can't believe it really is over. I only wanted to right a little sequel and it turned out to be a over 50 chapter long story. **

**I want to take my time and thank everyone who sent me reviews on this story:**

Evawes

Papa Smurf

lizardmomma

charmedfan177

piperspeanut

martha

Lientjuhh

lexi-charmed

jessica

lac t

piperloveleoalways

missyme89

cdfe88

proud-t-be-insane

ShadowWolfDagger

MDarKspIrIt

ChristineDrewFan

mirielle

danny

cdfe88

sarah

Illusions-chan

ejb2987

tina

spiritsstar

jenny

carlo

PBShipper

AmAyA.X

julie

Lucy

jane

petites sorcieres

penguincrazy

saly

a

Jodie Turner

Apollo1984

FirePony16

Soulstar86

queenofspades19

sar

ICPinkFuzzyBunnies

SPB Wolf

father christmas

sigianna

jitterbug393

cota

Facey

lesno-nithai-gulaia

MrPetrelli

**(Forgive me if I forgot someone or spelled any name wrong). **

**And also thank you to everyone who had put me on one or more of their alert lists. I really appreciate that you enjoy my work. **

**Special greetings to Margot who helped me with the original story and was the one inspiring me to do this sequel plus beta-ing the first few chapters. **

**Also a big thank you to Dayna who beta-ed the first half of this story up to chapter 29 when we had to part due to real life problems. **

**And last but not least, I want to say thank you to piperspeanut who did the rest of the story and was the quickest beta I ever had. I really appreciate your good work and loved talking to you. I learnt some interesting things and I'm glad I don't have to say goodbye to you just yet. **

**I also have another announcement for everyone who liked this story and his characters. I'm working on a third part of this which will take place a few years later after this. It has no title so far but I hope to have the first chapter up some time after the Easter holidays. I really hope some of you stay with me. I promise it'll be worth it. Maybe you feel like some questions are left unanswered then you have a chance that they will be in this next part. **

**Now, one more time a big THANK YOU to everyone. I wish you Happy Easter and hope to hear from some of you soon through a review. **


End file.
